Like a Family
by Dextolan
Summary: De-aged fic. JJ and Hotch have been together for almost a year, but things aren't perfect at home. Something happens on one of their cases and the couple find themselves with an unexpected guest. Is he a blessing in disguise or is he about to make life a whole lot more difficult.
1. Trouble Magnet

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I've been building up the courage to write this and I just had to do it.**

 **So this is a de-aged fic, which has become my favourite genre in fanfiction, but there aren't enough! So I've taken it upon myself to add to the pile.**

 **Here's a quick overview: Hotch and JJ have been together for over a year now; Haley is still alive and this is set in around season 3, Gideon is gone and Rossi has been a member of the team for some time now. Now comes the real AU part; JJ caught Will having an affair and they split up. Likewise, Haley and Hotch are divorced due to his work, but also because Hotch had feelings for JJ. Henry and Jack are shared between their parents...I think that's most of the general overview, I'm not going to go into anything else because you will find out soon enough. But just know that Spencer will get de-aged ;)**

 **Okay, that will do for the AN.**

 **Please review and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

JJ sighed as Henry turned his back on Aaron and marched from the room. Aaron's smile dropped and he collapsed onto the bed and dropped the ball he'd gotten Henry.

"Hey, it's okay," JJ soothed, sitting beside Hotch and wrapping an arm around him to make him feel better as he rubbed his face with resignation.

"I just wish they'd accept us. Jack's the same with you," he grumbled.

"Just give them time-"

"It's almost been 13 months, Jay."

"I know, I know. They've almost accepted each other. Baby steps as Garcia says," she winked, putting her hand over Hotch's.

"Sure," he grunted bitterly, getting up and leaving the room. JJ followed behind and he stopped at the door, turning to her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you," he mumbled leaning in for a kiss. JJ raised an eyebrow and teased him with her lips, but quickly put a finger between them and smirked.

"I know what will make you feel better."

"Oh really," He asked sensually. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Not that," she snorted. "Better." She hopped down the hall and Hotch hurried after, with a bemused grin.

JJ ducked under the sink and pulled out a box from the cabinet. Hotch frowned at the box as he read it.

"Pregnan- Wait..." JJ nodded eagerly as shock registered over his face.

"But I thought...the doctors said...I-I," Hotch babbled breathlessly.

"They said it was pretty unlikely, but I guess our trying might have paid off," She exulted, biting her lip with excitement. "I had a feeling and I'm late," she added. Hotch jumped up and pulled her into his embrace, swaying happily as he kissed her forehead.

"You have to test! We have to be sure!" He insisted, peppering her with kisses as she laughed.

"Okay, bossy! I'll do it now, but not in front of you," she retorted. She pulled out of his arms, pushing him back and shutting the door before he could argue. He waited with a boyish grin plastered on his face. He heard the toilet flush and unable to wait much longer, opened the door.

"Hey! I might have been indecent!" JJ cried.

"I wouldn't have minded."

"You're as bad as Rossi," JJ chuckled as she placed the test on the sink. Hotch stared at it eagerly, waiting for the lines to show and praying two would be present.

"How long?" He asked.

"3 minutes."

They waited.

JJ squeaked when the first line appeared a few minutes later. She waited for the next line to appear. After 5 minutes of waiting nothing changed except for the one line.

"What does that mean?" Hotch scowled, knowing the answer already, as he lifted the box disappointedly.

"One line means...not pregnant," JJ mumbled sadly. Hotch dropped the box and collected her into his arm, trying to hide his disappointment.

"We can try again," he said optimistically. JJ pushed him away and sighed.

"We have been trying." She left Hotch standing alone in the bathroom, looking down guiltily at the test. He knew this was his fault. The doctors had said he was much less fertile than JJ and there was little chance of them having kids. He knew she wouldn't blame him, but he had a niggling voice that kept telling him it was all his fault.

* * *

Hotch and JJ got to the office early, exchanging a few words on their way. Hotch smiled when he saw Spencer fiddling with a small plastic pot, setting it down delicately and watching with animated excitement from the edge of his desk. As expected the pot flew into the air and landed on one of the empty desks.

Spencer grinned at the distance he'd achieved and stood up to retrieve the pot when he caught JJ and Hotch watching him. He stood up straighter, his cheeks flushing red.

"S-sir...I-I was...uh."

"I know what you were doing, and we've talked about this," Hotch warned, hiding the smile he saved Jack and Henry.

"Y-Yes, sir. S-sorry sir," stammered the young man, collecting his pot and shoving it along with the other parts in his draw. JJ shook her head and planted a kiss on Hotch's face before he departed to his office and she trotted to hers. They felt a little bad for leaving Spencer in the bullpen alone, but he _was_ 26, they had to stop treating him like a child sometime.

It was a few hours until JJ came out of her office with a stack of files and waved her team into the conference room. She stuck her head in Hotch's office and he nodded, setting down the report he'd been filling out. She tapped Rossi's door and hurried to the conference room where Garcia was already waiting.

"This one's weird, JJ. And I'm not talking typical weird, I'm talking about a weird that hangs from the ceiling and drinks blood," JJ frowned at her choice of words. "I'm not even sure if Boy Wonder can wrap his head around this one," Spencer walked in and scowled thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Read the file and you'll understand."

They all sat around the table and opened their files while Garcia and JJ stood up to present the case.

"Grab your go bags crime fighters, this one is in Franklin, Ohio and...it's a strange one."

Spencer looked up from reading the entire file, his brow furrowed curiously.

"4 people have gone missing in the Franklin area," JJ clicked a button and 1 young man, 2 older women, and an even older man filled the screen.

"Lana Madison was taken 2 weeks ago. Thomas Fallon one week ago. Nick Davon 3 days ago and Lydia Marsh this morning."

"Any bodies?" Emily asked, looking up from her file.

"Yes...a-and no," Garcia said, waiting for JJ to click the remote. A picture of a teenage girl around 14 years old came on the screen, her eyes were open and blood dripped from the hole in her head.

"Who's that?" Questioned Rossi.

"According to DNA that _is_ Lana Madison." The team gaped at Garcia in disbelief.

"She looks at least 30 in the other photo," Morgan pointed out.

"She was coming to her 33rd birthday," nodded Garcia.

"But that victim can be no more than 15."

"I know! I told you this was weird," Garcia exclaimed.

"It's gets worse," JJ added. The picture of Nick came back on screen and the team saw the whisks of gray in his brown hair. JJ pulled up the image of the next victim who looked around Spencer's age, however, Spencer looked exceedingly young for his age.

"Again DNA came back and they found it was Nick Davon's body. He was 57 years old," Garcia added.

"I don't understand... those dead victims can't be the same people," Spencer mused, his brain whirring as he tried to come up with an explanation.

"I'm afraid they are. The police found Thomas's body as well, he was 28 when he was taken," a picture of a young boy, 10 or younger came on the screen and Hotch had to turn away. The image reminded him too much of his own son.

"I-its scientifically impossible!" Argued Spencer, shaking his head at the file.

"It looks like it is possible, Pretty Boy. This guy must be a scientist of some kind. He's experimenting whatever... _this_ is and testing it out on different people," Morgan began to profile ignoring the shock in the room.

"Impossible", Spencer mumbled as the team started to throw ideas back and forth.

"He's trying to improve his experiment. It looks like he's trying to...I don't know how to explain it, but reverse the aging process," Rossi added.

"He's becoming disorganised. Victim one was kept for a whole week before our Unsub killed her and moved on, the others have been kept and killed in quick succession, which means Lydia doesn't have much longer," the others nodded at Hotch, except Spencer who was still staring disbelievingly at the file.

"Wheels up in 10. Get your go bags."

* * *

They got to the station to find a room had already been set up for them and there was information covering a board.

They sat down with the Sheriff and some of his officers and discussed the case. The sheriff listened quietly as Reid went off on a tangent.

"So we're looking at some kind of experimental scientist?" The sheriff asked and Reid nodded, but Hotch cut him off before he could go off into another fit of rambling.

"He has made discoveries beyond any other scientist, therefore he is incredibly smart and highly dangerous. He is also from this area, It's his comfort zone."

"We have Dr. Eton down as a suspect, does he fit your profile?" the deputy queried.

"We prefer to construct the profile before we look at the suspects," Hotch said. The door opened and a young woman stepped inside.

"Sir, the doctor you contacted is here," a young officer hung from the door handle, smiling broadly at the agents.

"What doctor?" Hotch frowned.

"Well, our suspect worked with this guy and we called him in to see what he could tell us, but if you want we can have him wait until you have constructed the profile," the Sheriff explained and Hotch sighed.

"Reid and I can go talk to him, Hotch," Morgan offered.

"Fine, but Dr. Eton is not the unsub yet."

Morgan dragged Reid from the chair that he'd slowly been getting used to and down the hall to where the young officer was stood speaking to a greasy looking man. The man looked up upon hearing Morgan and Reid's footsteps and gave them a smile, his face creasing with wrinkles.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jarvis," the older man said, extending a hand to Morgan who took it, but Reid chose to wave instead.

"I'm Agent Morgan, this is Dr. Reid. We were told you had some information on Dr. Eton?" the Doctor nodded enthusiastically. He looked at Reid and smiled again

"Yes, I worked with him; He's an excellent scientist. He was making new discoveries almost every day."

"Were these 'discoveries' dangerous?" Reid asked. The doctor paused and looked thoughtful.

"I wouldn't know, he was a very private man in that sense. All I know is that I couldn't compete with him anymore which is why I left."

"Did he ever talk about...uh...attempting to reverse the aging process?" Morgan asked awkwardly. The doctor frowned and then the corners of his mouth turned up.

"Agent, I said he made some discoveries, that on the other hand is groundbreaking science. But as I said he was always very secretive so I never knew what he was doing, so it is possible he was conducting his own experiments- what's this about anyway?" he asked, peering up at Morgan his eyes flicking to Reid curiously.

"He's under investigation. We can't enclose any details at this time."

"Oh, I see. He hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

"We will soon find out. Thank you for your time," Morgan extended his arm again and the doctor took it, but his eyes were on the younger agent.

"That's no problem, agents."

"Weirdo or what?" chuckled Morgan when the doctor was out of earshot. Spencer gave him a nudge, fearing the doctor could hear them.

"Did you not see the guy, Reid? Looks like he spends his life working and not keeping clean."

They walked back into the conference room and Morgan shrugged.

"He said that Eton made 'discoveries' and that he was private, but that's it."

"Okay, let's get working," Rossi said, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"Reid, JJ, you two stay here and work with Garcia to see what you can find on Eton. Emily, you and I are going to speak to the victim's families. Rossi, you and Morgan head to the crime scene," with that they all dispersed, leaving JJ and Reid alone.

* * *

"You know when you have a bad feeling that a case isn't going to end well?" muttered Reid. JJ looked up from her file and frowned.

"How so?"

"I don't know. It's just...I can't explain it."

"Maybe you should take a break from this. Grab some food or something, I'll cover for you," JJ offered. Reid stared down at his coffee dregs and sighed.

"I could do with some coffee," he agreed, standing up to leave. "You want some?" Spencer took JJ's grin as a yes.

* * *

"Where's Reid?" Rossi asked noticing the absence of their youngest member.

"He went to get some real coffee...actually, he should have been back by now," mumbled JJ.

"When did he leave?"

"Like an hour ago. I thought he'd go to the one across the street."

"Try his phone," Hotch ordered, his brow furrowing. Morgan pulled his phone out and rung Reid. The phone went to voicemail after 4 rings. Morgan looked up and shook his head.

"You know the kid, he's easily distracted. I say we give him another half an hour before we take drastic action. and by that, I mean having Garcia track him down," Rossi suggested. Hotch and JJ exchanged an uneasy look at the idea of ignoring Spencer's absence, but the likelihood that he was in any danger was low and they had a case to solve.

Half an hour flew by and after they glanced outside for any sign of their youngest member, the team called Garcia.

"Hey, Baby Girl, could you do your boy a favour?"

"Your wish is my command, what do you need my God of chocolate thunder," came the bubbly reply.

"I need you to track Reid's phone."

"Wha'? Why? Where's my Boy Genius got to?" Garcia asked worriedly.

"That's what we'd like to know, so could you track him?" a silence followed as Garcia worked her magic.

"It says that he's at the coffee shop opposite you. It look's like he's round the back-"

"Thanks, Garcia," Morgan left his phone and sprinted across the department, yanking the doors open. He was followed closely by Hotch and JJ.

They ran around the back of the coffee shop and stopped; Reid was nowhere in sight.

Morgan scanned the floor and knelt down to pick up Spencer's phone; its screen was smashed.

"We have a problem."

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes groggily and squinted at his surroundings. The room was well-lit and looked like some kind of lab, but it was empty. He realised he was laying down and he tried to sit up, but his arms and legs felt as if they were glued down. He pulled against the restraints as panic gripped him, the cold chill of the metal table he was lay on suddenly became too real.

"Don't struggle agent. There's no point." Spencer's eyes darted around. He panted uncontrollably. An older man walked through a door to the left of Spencer. He was balding and what hair he had was a greasy grey, that hung limply beside his ears. His face was full of wrinkle as if he'd spent his life squinting and scowling.

"Please-" Spencer begged, but the older man shushed him as he came closer.

"Shhh, agent. There's no use in begging. You're my last hope," he muttered, running his hand through Reid's hair as the young agent bucked out against the restraints. Spencer suddenly realised it was Dr. Jarvis who he had talked to several hours before.

"D-Dr. Jarvis? Last hope? What do you mean? Why didn't the others work?" Jarvis ignored Spencer and pulled a tray over to him, Spencer felt his heart rate pick up when he saw a needle sat on the tray. He needed to distract Jarvis to give his team more time. "Did Lydia work? Is she okay?"

"So many questions. You know you shouldn't question adults."

"I am an adult," Spencer retorted bravely.

"Hmm," Jarvis grumbled with a smirk.

"Where's Lydia?"

"She's somewhere around here. She wouldn't have worked anyway. When I saw you I knew you were my last hope. Let's just say you're her replacement," Spencer gulped nervously. Jarvis turned his back and Spencer strained his neck to see what their Unsub was doing. Jarvis prepped the needle, giving it a tap and turning back to Spencer. Reid saw Jarvis armed with a needle and he began to struggle harder.

"Help! HELP!" Spencer screamed. The older man simply grinned down at him. He set the needle down and picked up the duck tape, securing a piece over Spencer's mouth so he couldn't protest

"That's better. I made this batch just for you, please show a bit gratitude," he growled yanking harshly on Spencer's hair and eliciting a grunt from him. He picked up the needle and Spencer felt hot tears fall down his face. _I don't want it,_ he tried to yell, but Jarvis couldn't hear him behind the tape.

He knew the chances of overcoming an addiction a second time was practically impossible.

"This might hurt a little," hissed Jarvis as he lined the needle up to Reid's neck. Spencer shifted to try and avoid the needle, but a large hand clamped his head down. It smacked back into the table and Spencer saw stars for a second before he felt something sharp, unexpected and most definitely unwanted slide into his neck. He froze as Jarvis pushed the plunger down. A warmth spread through his neck and through his body. He felt a tingling sensation burn inside him.

And then came the pain.

Spencer screamed through the tape. It felt as if he was being crushed, his bones popped slightly and Reid thought they were breaking.

Jarvis watched with sick pleasure as the young man writhed and sobbed. He would've watched the whole process but he had things to do and clear up. On his way out he turned the lights out, plunging a terrified Reid into darkness.

* * *

"Our Profile is off," Hotch announced, slamming the file down in frustration.

"Then we will just have to fix it, Aaron. We can't give up," JJ soothed, rubbing a soft hand down her partners back.

"JJ, Spencer has been missing for a day now! Lydia is still out there and _our_ profile is off!" He snapped. He quickly calmed down and apologised.

"I know, honey, we-"

"No! Please, you h-have to listen to me! H-he has s-someone else!" The agents glanced around at the door and saw a woman stumbling in with a security officer clutching her arm and trying to turn her around. Emily studied the woman and gasped, racing over to the board.

"What is-" Morgan stared, but Emily cut him off by thrusting a photo in front of his face.

"That's Lydia!" She exclaimed, dropping the photo and hurrying out of the room and to the flustered woman before she was forced to leave.

"Hey. HEY!" Emily yelled as she pulled the officer from Lydia and flashed her badge.

"Please! Please, you have to listen to m-me! Please!" Cried an almost hysterical Lydia, who collapsed into Emily's arms with exhaustion.

"Lydia, I work with the FBI. It's okay, you're safe," Emily reassured her, trying to get her to stand without support.

"H-he has s-someone else. Jarvis! Dr. Jarvis! H-he r-replaced me," she sobbed.

"Did you say, Jarvis?" Morgan scowled. Lydia nodded tearfully.

"Hotch that's the guy who came in yesterday. He worked with Dr. Eton!"

A young female officer stepped forward a little guiltily.

"He spoke to me. He kept asking about agen-Dr. Reid," she said and Hotch turned on her.

"What? Did you not think it would be useful to tell us that seeing as he is currently missing," Hotch snapped and the woman shrank away.

"I-I didn't know..."

Morgan was already on the phone, pressing speaker as soon as he got through.

"Baby Girl I need you to find everything you can about a Dr. Jarvis. We need it 10 minutes ago; this guy has Reid," a tense silence followed, filled only by Garcia's sporadic typing and the team's nervous breathing.

"I have an address! Dr. Fraser Jarvis, he's the only one around the area and he worked with Eton. He's made loads of purchases of lab equipment, but I think he bought ingredients with cash, I've sent it all to you," Garcia rambled breathlessly. Rossi looked down at his phone.

"Marshal Avenue...that's less than 15 minutes away!" He exclaimed.

* * *

Spencer wiggled his fingers as he felt consciousness waking up his stiff body. His body felt different, as if he no longer fit into it. He pulled against the restraints and found that they had vanished. He pried his sleepy eyes open; the room was still dark so he shut them tightly again breathing heavily through his nose.

He didn't know how long he remained that way, but at some point a light flicked on, chasing away the darkness. He opened his eyes and looked around groggily. The light above seemed further away and the table seemed so much bigger. He jolted out of his dreamy state by a large face hovering above him.

"Can you hear me?" Dr. Jarvis asked. He shone a torch in Spencer's eyes leaving black splotches on his retinas. Jarvis lent down and pulled the tape off his face.

"HELP!" Spencer shouted, but he frowned at how high pitched and small his voice sounded. Spencer tried to roll away, but the older man put his hand on Spencer's chest and somehow held him in place. Spencer's brow furrowed more as he looked down at Jarvis' huge hand. He gasped when he saw that the shirt he had been wearing was practically falling off him and he wasn't even wearing his trousers or shoes anymore.

"What have you done?!" Spencer squeaked. Jarvis was examining Spencer and he let out a sigh.

"I can't accept this. You failed like the rest. Oh, and I had so much hope for you," Jarvis shook his head and picked Spencer up.

Reid yelled in embarrassment, but the doctor seemed to pick him up easily, ignoring his cries.

"Let me go! 'Top!" Spencer panicked when he realised he couldn't pronounce 'stop' properly.

"I'm sorry, Kid, but I expected you to work. I guess I've got to track down Lydia again." He walked into an office and set Spencer down on the floor, before grabbing some duck tape. Spencer saw the gun on the desk and struggled to his feet, rushing forward to grab it. He tripped on his socks which had grown to around 5x the size of his feet. He landed painfully on his hands and knees.

Jarvis turned and rolled his eyes as the child got back to his feet and reached the desk.

Spencer jumped up but realised that the desk was too high for him to reach for the gun. He whipped around and saw the doctor with duck tape in his grip.

"Don't fight this," Jarvis mumbled, but Spencer refused to give in. He ran as fast as he could around the desk, he got to the other side and saw the door. Just as he was about to make a dash for it he felt rough hands grabbing him. He screamed loudly before tape was slammed over his small mouth.

* * *

The team minus Reid stalked up to the door, their guns at the ready. Hotch knocked and called out for Dr. Jarvis. With no reply he nodded to Morgan who kicked the door down. The lab became filled with 'clear's from each room as the BAU made their way through; looking for their young genius.

"This one's locked!" They all followed Rossi's voice to a door with a danger sign over the front. Morgan took the courtesy of kicking that door down too.

They filed into the well-lit room and saw the metal table in the centre; the sort of table used in surgery.

JJ holstered her gun and rushed towards the table, despite Hotch's protests. She lifted the converse up and examined the scuffs that she herself had witnessed being created. His trousers were also discarded on the cold metal.

"Spence?" She called, her eyes filling with tears. A high pitch scream echoed through the building and the team raised their guns again.

"It came from in there," Morgan pointed out the office door, light spewed out from under it. A muffled cry leaked from behind it and Morgan raised his gun before kicking the door down.

Jarvis jumped back from Spencer when he heard the door crash open. Spencer trembled on the floor, his arms wrenched behind his back and held there with duck tape. He sat on his knees, his eyes closed so he didn't see the gun barrel that Jarvis had been aiming at him.

"Drop the weapon!" Hotch snarled raising his gun at the doctor. The doctor's weapon clattered across the floor and he raised his arms up weakly.

"Don't shoot!" Jarvis cried. Morgan holstered his gun and yanked Jarvis' arms behind his back and cuffed them.

JJ rushed straight to the crying boy, undoing the duck tape gently as not to irritate his delicate skin. As soon as he was free he wrapped his arms around JJ's neck and she felt hot tears seeping into her shirt.

"Where's our agent!?" Hotch spat. Emily knelt down and took the tape from the toddler's face, which was partially buried in JJ's shirt.

"It's okay, sweetie," she cooed, gently rocking the trembling boy. She barely noticed the fact he was wearing a huge shirt and big odd socks that didn't fit his tiny feet.

Jarvis laughed and they all turned to him, their faces contorted in rage.

"Where is Dr. Reid?" Rossi demanded.

The toddler pulled his head from JJ's shirt.

"I'm hewe."

* * *

 **Phew! That was a mouthful. I wanted to get to the real plot of this story straight away so I needed to get the case and the reason why Reid was de-aged out of the way.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, I can't believe I actually posted a de-aged fic! I was so anxious and then I just thought 'What the hell' and made a new story.**

 **This week has been so...I don't know how to describe it? Empty? I haven't posted for what feels like forever!**

 **Sorry if this seems rushed, I guess I got a bit excited today!**

 **Thank you for reading, please favouite, and alert if you want to be told when I update, which should be pretty regular... hopefully.**


	2. Footie Pajamas

**(I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks to Ash56, Sarry2** **2, FallWithMeOffACliff** **, Astrahan, E.J. Morgan, laily. spenstar, MelissaCceres3, and Sarry22 for your reviews!**

 **Please keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated.**

 **So in this chapter, you should prepare yourself for some fluff because the team is going SHOPPING! And Emily and JJ are let loose in the toddler aisle...let's just say they're about to go overboard!**

 **Previously:**

 _"It's okay, sweetie," she cooed, gently rocking the trembling boy. She barely noticed the fact he was wearing a huge shirt and big odd socks that didn't fit his tiny feet._

 _Jarvis laughed and they all turned to him, their faces contorted in rage._

 _"Where is Dr. Reid?" Rossi demanded._

 _The toddler pulled his head from JJ's shirt._

 _"I'm hewe."_

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hotch gaped at the small boy, who was haphazardly wiping his tears away.

"He gave me some-fing and then I wote up lite dis," the toddler explained, using his arms to back up his story which the team recognised as a Reid trait. Dr Jarvis thrashed angrily, but Morgan twisted his cuffs so the metal pinched into the doctors pink flesh. Jarvis yelped like an injured animal, but Morgan didn't hold back.

"He's a failure! Failures are destroyed!" Jarvis spat. Spencer's eyes widened and he hid his face in the crook of JJ's neck. Morgan thrust a knee into Jarvis' back, shutting the older man up.

"Don't let him s'oot me...l-lite the othews," Spencer whimpered, clinging desperately to JJ.

"We won't, we won't. He's going to prison."

"And child killers don't fare well there," snarled Rossi, flicking his head to motion Morgan to escort the doctor out.

"You can't keep a failure!" Jarvis yelled as Morgan struggled to push him through the door.

"Spence? Are you hurt?"

Spencer shook his head but kept himself pressed against JJ, not caring how childish he seemed.

"We should take him to the hospital," Hotch muttered.

"What and have them experiment on him there? If they catch wind of this...this _situation_ , Spencer will be used as a guinea pig," Rossi folded his arms and stood firmly beside the door. Spencer whimpered when he heard this.

"This isn't possible," Emily hissed, staring at the small boy, who lifted his head. "How do we know it's really Spencer?"

"An ost-ost-wiche's eye is twice the size of its bwain becau-" the boy started but Emily waved her hands in surrender, suppressing a chuckle.

"Okay, you are Spencer...but this is still crazy!"

"We need to take him to the hospital, just to check him over. I'll pretend he's my son," Hotch compromised and Rossi eased up a little. Spencer started to shake his head but Hotch gave him a firm look.

"We need to make sure you're okay."

"Fine."

* * *

They got to their SUV's and JJ pulled a seatbelt around her and Spencer who sat in her lap. A contented silence filled the vehicle. JJ couldn't help but smile when Spencer peeked out of the window and gaped at the scenes passing by. Clearly he was more of a child than he cared to admit.

"Spence, did he hurt you?" JJ asked the small boy, who glanced up nervously.

"Not weally...he gave me an in-in-injec-injec...a needle and it huwt but I passed out," Spencer mumbled, wincing at the memory of the pain he'd endured, when it had felt like every bone in his body was twisting and breaking.

"How did it hurt?"

"It felt lite my bones wewe bweaking," JJ felt the boy shiver and rubbed his back gently. "I'm fine now."

"We just need to find the antidote," Rossi said from the back and Spencer nodded but another shiver ran down his spine at the thought of how bad the antidote would be considering the pain of the first injection.

Hotch pulled up at the hospital car park and turned to his 3 agents.

"Right, here's what's going to happen. JJ and I are going to pretend to be Reid's parents," Spencer whined a little, muttering that he was '26'. "Rossi, you're going to have to be a concerned grandfather," Rossi nodded compliantly.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, Spencer, you can't call us Hotch, JJ or Rossi-," he was interrupted by a long moan.

"Look, Kiddo, sooner we get this done the sooner we can quiz Jarvis and the sooner you can be back to normal," Rossi said. Spencer looked from him to Hotch and with a pout, he nodded. Hotch opened his door and went to open JJ's. He took the toddler from her and Spencer squirmed in frustration.

"I tan walk!" He cried.

"And how's it going to look if a 'traumatised' toddler who's just been kidnapped walks into the E.R.? You don't even look old enough to speak let alone walk," Hotch tightened his grip on Reid and he stopped fussing, but his brow bunched together and he folded his little arms angrily. Hotch rolled his eyes and made his way to the door with JJ and Rossi at his side. He was conscious that Reid looked a little strange in his much too big shirt and his one red stripy sock (the green one had fallen off in the SUV. ) Hotch wrapped the shirt around the toddler so he was completely covered as he hurried to the front desk.

"Excuse me? I need a doctor to see my son. He was taken and I need to make sure he's okay," Hotch said, putting on a worried expression. The receptionist jumped to attention.

"Taken?" She squeaked.

"It's a long story, but he's a little shaken and we wanted the all-clear before we take him home."

"Of course, of course, um...oh, right, sorry," she pulled out a clipboard which JJ took. "If you could fill that in and I'll alert a doctor immediately. What's your son's name?"

"'Pencer Wei-"

"Spencer Hotchner," Hotch stroked Spencer's hair and smiled at the receptionist. "Sorry, he gets confused." The receptionist gave them a genuine smile and she reached out and palmed Spencer's face.

"It's no problem. I'll get a doctor to check him out immediately." The receptionist watched as the small family went to sit down and noticed the large shirt the small boy was wearing as his father sat him on his lap. She called for a doctor and then asked a nurse if she could find some clothes for a child.

"I'm fine," Spencer insisted. He kicked his legs in the air with frustration and cringed when his heals hit Hotch's shins, but the older man didn't seem to notice.

"You have no idea what that guy gave you, Spence. We can't be too sure," JJ patted his tiny knee and he crossed his arms and started sulking again.

"Hotchner?" They looked up to see a woman with gray hair reading from a clipboard. She looked up and smiled. "Is this Spencer?" She asked kneeling in front of the toddler who shrunk back.

"I take that as a yes," she smiled looking up at the parents who were also watching Spencer with a smile. "Follow me, folks, we'll get you checked out and on your way home in no time."

"Thank you," JJ sighed, nudging Rossi from his seat and following the doctor to a children's room.

"You can sit with him on your lap if he's nervous," she offered, motioning to the bed. She pulled a tray with random instruments towards them and Spencer turned his face and hid in Hotch's shirt, visibly shaking.

"Oh no, Spencer, don't be scared, look they don't hurt," Spencer turned his head slightly and saw her holding an ear thermometer. He knew rationally that it wouldn't hurt, but the tray had sparked memories. He pointed to it and shook his head clutching Hotch who instinctively rubbed his back to calm him.

Rossi recalled the medical instruments they'd seen in Jarvis' lab and stood in front of the tray.

"He doesn't like the tray," Rossi explained to the confused doctor.

"Oh, I see," she pushed the tray from Spencer's view and rolled her chair closer to him, smiling so that he didn't feel threatened by her presence.

"How old is he?" The doctor asked Hotch.

"2 as of last month," Hotch said without hesitation.

"Wow! That's old," she gasped making her face as animated as she could in front of Spencer so he'd feel safe. "Can he talk?" She asked. Hotch nodded.

"What did you get for your birthday, Spencer?" She asked as she tested his temperature. Spencer barely noticed as he thought of what he had got.

"Books," he said after a moment of thinking.

"Is that all? What did Mummy and Daddy get you?" She asked moving onto the blood pressure pump and strapping it to Spencer's arm.

"Uh..." Spencer bit his gum as he thought, but luckily JJ came to his rescue.

"We went to the zoo, didn't we, Spence?" She grinned.

"Uh-huh!" The doctor recorded some results before placing the stethoscope on Spencer's chest.

"Breath in, honey." Spencer did as he was told. "And out. That's great. Okay, so tell me what you saw at the zoo?"

"Um... we saw kangawoos, an giwaffes an...an a el-elefant," he said, putting on a big smile to try and convince the doctor of the lie.

After a few more questions and tests the doctor finally stood back up and Spencer sighed quietly in relief.

"He's perfectly fit physically, a little underweight for his age, but that's easily fixed. I'm not so sure about his emotional state. I've dealt with cases like this before and typically the children are more withdrawn, but Spencer is much younger than the children I've worked with, so you might want to consider therapy." She bent down and revealed a bundle of pyjamas, handing them to Hotch. "Also, the receptionist said you may need some new clothes, will these do for now?"

"They're great, thank you," Hotch took the light blue pyjamas gratefully.

"Just drop these papers off with your signature at the front desk and you're good to go." She left the agents by themselves and Spencer wriggled off Hotch's lap.

"I'll go drop these off with Rossi, can you help him change?" Hotch asked JJ.

"Yea, we'll meet you out front in 10 minutes." Hotch gave her cheek a quick peck before leading Rossi from the room.

"I tan do it by myself!" Spencer called after them. JJ found a pull up in the bundle of clothes and sighed.

"I'm not weawing those," Spencer insisted, backing away from JJ after having caught sight of the pull-up.

"Spence, they don't have anything else for your age group-"

"I'm 26!"

"No, you're 2." Spencer paused in his protest.

"Attualy, I'm twenty won months," he mumbled and JJ smirked.

"I thought you were 26? You just can't help but correct us, can you? Now get these on."

"I'm not putting dem on! I-I'd wathew weaw nofing," he raised his head and folded his arms.

"Oh really? You'd rather walk about in nothing?" Spencer nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Ha ha, get them on you little nudist or I'll tell Morgan that you like to go commando," JJ laughed and Spencer's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" He cried, ripping the pull up and the pyjamas from her hands. "Tuwn awound den! I don't want you to see!" He squealed, pushing her away.

"You haven't got anything I haven't seen before, Spence. Remember that I do have a 4 year old son, and Jack has run through the house naked more than once," JJ rolled her eyes but turned around. She heard Reid grunting and caught a glimpse of his sock and shirt flying across the room. She waited a minute before saying something.

"You done?"

"No! Don't loot!" He cried. After several more frustrated noises, JJ turned and saw that he'd put the pyjamas on backward and didn't understand why his head wouldn't fit into the armholes.

"Here, let me," she insisted, pulling the blue onesie off and readjusting it, still ignoring the small boy's protests. She finally zipped it up and stood him up on the bed to straighten out the creases. Spencer caught sight of himself and gasped.

"They have feet, JJ!" He groaned, looking up and giving her a pout which was becoming a familiar sight to her.

"Chill out, Spence. We'll go shopping so it's only temporary. Would you rather wear that shirt?" He shook his head in defeat and huffed outwardly.

"Come on, let's get back," she lifted him into her arms despite his arguing that he was completely capable of walking. "I'd like to get back soon. Sorry, Spence, but you'll slow us down."

* * *

Hotch had to hold back his grin when he saw Spencer in JJ's arms decked out in footie pyjamas.

"Look at you!" Laughed Rossi, proving he had no self-restraint. Spencer's cheeks burnt red and he hid his face in JJ's shirt. Hotch's phone started to ring.

"Morgan, you're on speaker."

 _"Well, there's not much to tell you guys. Jarvis is refusing to speak and the PD is like a house of zombies, no-one is thinking straight."_

Hotch glanced at his watch and grimaced when it read 9.35pm.

"It's late. We can question him tomorrow. Are you and Prentiss still at the department?"

" _Yea, we were just filling out some paperwork."_

"We'll meet you at the Walmart closest to the PD. Reid needs some...temporary clothes. We'll go back to the hotel after." Spencer lifted his head and looked at Hotch curiously. He then looked down at his onesie and felt a wave of gratitude for his boss.

 _"Okay. Is Pretty Boy alright?"_

"I alweady told you; I'm fine," Spencer called out in a small voice.

 _"I can practically hear you rolling your eyes, kid, just for that I'm pushing the cart and you're sitting in it."_

* * *

Spencer sat in the trolley cart seat for small children with his tiny arms folded and a sulky pout on his face. Morgan pushed the cart with a smirk as he followed the others. Emily circled back and pinched Spencer's cheek gently.

"Cheer up, handsome," she teased as he pushed her hand away and scowled at her. Unfortunately, the glare just made him look cuter.

"This is degwading!" He cried, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"1-year-olds don't know those words," Morgan Hissed.

"I'm not won!" Spencer snapped.

"Fine; one and nine months," Morgan smirked at Spencer's shocked face, having been absent when JJ told Morgan about Spencer's tiny tantrum. He quickly went back to sulking, turning his head from them and swinging his blue-clad legs out stormily.

"We should split up to make this quicker. Emily and JJ, you guys can take clothes, but only a few outfits," Hotch warned when the girls squealed with delight and Spencer groaned. "I'll find some pyjamas and more practical things. Rossi you-"

"Don't worry about me, Aaron. I have my own personal errands," Rossi winked, departing from the group and heading for the alcohol aisle.

Hotch sighed and turned to Morgan.

"You're on babysitting duty," Hotch ordered and Spencer began arguing with a whine of "I'm not a baby", but Hotch gave him a look that quietened his protests.

"Fine. We'll meet you back here in 10 minutes," Morgan glanced at the girls who were attacking the clothing racks. "Maybe 20," he added.

* * *

JJ and Emily scoured the toddler aisle, even Emily who wasn't that big a fan of kids cooed at the cute outfits.

"This!" JJ Cried pulling down a small bow tie and Emily grinned and nodded.

"We need to find a miniature Reid outfit," Emily insisted, looking around for a shirt and blazer.

"How about this," JJ held up a tiny pale blue shirt with small airplanes covering it. Emily nodded enthusiastically rummaging for Spencer's size.

"What would he be? He looks way too small for most of these."

"He's 21 months so try the 18-24 months," Emily pulled out the size and frowned, it still looked too big for Spencer. JJ got a 12-18 months shirt and gave it to Emily.

"Go find Morgan and test if they fit Spence," JJ instructed.

* * *

Hotch strolled through the rails and rolled his eyes when he heard the chatter from behind him where JJ and Emily were judging outfits on their cuteness.

Hotch looked over the pyjamas his eyes catching the bright colourful ones with cartoons on the front. He felt the urge to get the ones with Spiderman on, or worse; the footie pyjamas. He sighed and scanned the plain nightwear. He picked up a pair of button down, green, checkered pyjamas. He then saw a pair of pale purple pyjamas with a dark purple monster on the front. The monster was soft and fluffy and stood out against the pale purple top. The bottoms were also dark purple. Hotch looked from one pair to the other, biting his lip as he decided which to get.

* * *

Morgan pushed the cart down an aisle filled with toys and waited for Spencer to stop pouting.

"Come on, Pretty Boy, I'll get you something from here."

"I don't want any-fing!" Spencer grunted, not even acknowledging the toys. An older woman walked by gazing at the small boy curiously.

"Is he yours?" She asked, looking up at Morgan and back down at Spencer who shyed away.

"Oh no..h-He's..Uh... he's my friends; they left me in charge of him," Morgan smirked, sharing a knowing look with the woman.

"Oh, I see. He's quite handsome. How old is he?" She asked and Spencer's cheeks reddened.

"Just turned 21 months."

"Really? He doesn't look that old," the older woman gasped and Spencer grew more embarrassed. He knew he couldn't argue so he did the only thing he could think of; he whined.

"Sorry, I think he's tired," Morgan apologised, ruffling Spencer's hair and evoking a louder whine.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep you," she started to hurry away but turned back quickly. "Cherish your time with him, they grow up so fast," she added.

"Hear that, Pretty Boy? She said we should 'cherish' this." Spencer didn't reply and whined again. "What happened to 'I'm not a baby'?" laughed Morgan, pushing the cart further down the aisle.

"Shut up."

"Watch your little mouth," Morgan retorted. Just then Emily sprinted down the aisle with two shirts in her hands.

"Oh, what now?" Spencer grumbled. Emily didn't reply and simply put the shirts up against him.

"Thanks," She grinned, rushing back down the aisle.

* * *

Emily skidded back up to JJ, who had a small pile of clothes over her arm.

"Aw, wait for me! Okay, so these are a little small, he'd fit but I think he'd be comfier in these while he's dinky," Emily peered at the small pile and laughed.

"JJ, you can't get him that waistcoat, he'll look like he's going to a wedding!"

"He likes this sort of stuff. Oh, and look how cute this is!" She showed Emily a blue flannel shirt that came with a navy top which had an orange dinosaur on the front.

"Fine, that's cute, but I get to pick the next thing," JJ stuck her bottom lip out but didn't argue.

"He needs some pants," JJ mumbled picking up a pair of jeans and slinging them over her arm.

"Hey! What happened to me picking the next ones!" JJ shrugged with a smirk on her face. Emily hastened ahead of JJ and grabbed a pair of shorts.

JJ readjusted her hold on the clothes, she looked up and her eyes caught a fluffy rabbit hanging from a railing, along with 3 others. The rabbit had a brown body and caramel ears which were soft and unstuffed so children could rub it on their face or carry them around.

"Really? He's not going to want that, JJ," Emily sighed, turning her back on the rabbit and looking for a temporary pair of shoes. JJ turned away from the rabbits, but then, against her better judgment, she yanked one off its clip and hid it in the clothes pile.

* * *

"Can I have a loot peas'?" Spencer asked, bouncing around in the cart wanting a better look of the books.

"Okay, but don't run off anywhere," Morgan warned as he easily lifted Spencer out of the cart and set him on his feet. Spencer took a wobbly step so Morgan held his hand and gently guided him to the bookshelf. Spencer was so absorbed by the book covers that he didn't notice Morgan's intervention. He scanned the titles his face lighting up with a grin when he caught sight of a colourful book. His adult mind wanted to look at the plain books in boring colours, but his new child senses were irrefutably drawn to the bright colours. Spencer hopped up trying to reach it, but it was 3 shelves taller than him.

Morgan watched as the toddler tiptoed to touch the first shelf of books, his eyes caught a book above him and he jumped up to get him, despite the fact that he was half the size of the shelf he wanted.

"Which one, buddy?" He asked, stepping closer. A young woman walked by and smiled at the two agents.

"Dat won, peas'," Spencer asked politely, pointing to the book in question. Morgan took it down and frowned. It was not a typical 'Reid' book. This one had pictures both on the inside and outside and was only 20 pages long. Morgan opened the book and read the first line to himself.

 _"The monsters danced around the sunflower. They danced until the sun went down"_

He almost snorted if it had not been for the pleading look on Spencer's face.

"Are you sure?" Morgan asked and Spencer nodded insistently, his fingers itching to trace the pictures. Morgan shrugged and handed the small child the book. The book was big and Spencer could barely hold it steady as he plonked down on the floor, stretching his soft blue legs in front of him and opening it.

Spencer read the first page and scowled at the simplistic language, but there was something so interesting about it, he gazed open-mouthed at the pictures with awe. Morgan watched him curiously. A couple walked by and awed at the toddler who was sat on the floor engrossed in the colourful pictures.

"Loot Mowgan!" Spencer gasped, unable to stop himself; he had to show someone the picture of the monsters helping to weed the garden. Spencer giggled as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever read, and in a way it was.

"Uh...Morgan, what's Spencer doing on the floor?" Morgan whipped around and saw Rossi depositing a bottle of scotch into the cart. He came and stood beside Morgan to watch the kid read.

"What age is that book?" Rossi whispered.

"It came from the 2-3-year-old section." Spencer couldn't hear them, he was slowly turning the pages, his eyes widening when something 'exciting' happened. He finished the book and flicked back to his favourite picture, tracing it with his small index finger. He glanced up and found Rossi and Morgan watching him. He suddenly felt exceedingly embarrassed; he closed the book and tried to return it, but he forgot he was too small.

"Here, I'll help you, kiddo," he felt arms around his waist and he was lifted into the air. He looked at the ground and gasped at how high up he was. He put the book back and Rossi settled him on his hip, much to Spencer's dismay.

"Do you want it?" Rossi asked. Once again Spencer felt their eyes on him and he shook his head in embarrassment.

"Sowwy, I fink the toddlew pawt of my mind lited the colouws and the pictuwes," Reid mumbled.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed. You're under 2 years old; you're supposed to be into that sort of thing," Rossi reassured him. Reid shrugged and pointed back to the seat in the cart. Rossi sighed and sat him back in the cart. Just as Spencer settled back into his seat Hotch walked around the corner with a pair of pyjamas and a small pack of pull-ups that he kept out of Reid's view. He slipped them into the cart before Spencer noticed.

"Why am I not surprised," snorted Hotch when he caught sight of the alcohol in the cart.

Spencer strained his neck to look in the cart, but he couldn't see what Hotch had got so he leaned on the handlebar in defeat, watching the floor go past as Morgan pushed the cart.

"We should probably find Emily and JJ before they buy the whole toddler aisle," snickered Rossi, giving Spencer a wink. The small boy tried to give him a wink back, but found his coordination a little off and ended up giving Rossi a delayed blink. Morgan started pushing again and Spencer's eyes drifted back to the floor, watching it all whizz by. He was disturbed from his trance when he felt the cart shudder slightly as someone threw something in. He lifted his head and looked around catching JJ and Emily's mischievous grins.

"I said a couple. This is like a month's worth," Hotch muttered. JJ rubbed his arm and his frown suddenly fell.

"They were calling to us," insisted Emily. Hotch just rolled his eyes and led them to the checkout.

Spencer continued to rest himself on the handle, too tired to care about what Emily and JJ had got him. He closed his eyes for a second and when he felt unconsciousness tug at him, he pulled them back open.

The middle age women at the checkout began scanning the items and the agents began packing and reloading the cart. She saw the small boy trying to stay awake as he leaned over the handle and she felt her heart melt slightly.

"Is he yours?" She asked JJ, who paused in packing and looked at the almost sleeping toddler.

"Yes, mine and my husband Aaron's," she lied and Hotch gave the check out lady a small wave. The woman scanned the bunny and gently removed the tag.

"You should give him this, he can lean on it," she said handing JJ the bunny. She smiled gratefully and placed it in Spencer's small hand. Spencer jolted a little and squeezed the soft rabbit. Deciding he liked how it felt he brought it to his face and rested on it instead of the handle.

Emily and Morgan sent JJ a smug look knowing she had slipped the rabbit in somehow. It was lucky Spencer was tired out or else he would've kicked up a fuss.

"Thank you," Hotch said, giving the checkout lady a genuine smile.

"You two are some lucky parents. He has to be one of the cutest kids I've seen around here for a long time," she chuckled sending a wink their way. Rossi was the only one to return it.

Hotch opened his wallet but Rossi beat him to it.

"Put that away, son. I'll get this," Rossi insisted. Hotch stood back a little stunned... _did he just call me son?_

"I bet you're a great grandad," the checkout lady exulted. Rossi nodded as he put his pin in.

Spencer rubbed the soft bunny on his face and his thumb drifted to his mouth. He felt himself falling asleep again, but he didn't mind this time.

"You didn't have to get that, Dave."

"I have plenty of money, I need to spend it sometime," was all Rossi said. They got to the SUV's and Hotch popped the trunk.

"Uh guys...," Emily whispered, pointing to the toddler who was fast asleep with the fluffy rabbit under his head and his thumb in his mouth.

Morgan pulled out his phone and snapped a photo. Emily nudged him, sending him a warning look.

"Relax, it's for Baby Girl. I won't use it as blackmail," Morgan promised, his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Let's get back to the hotel and get some rest. We can question Jarvis in the morning," Hotch said, putting some bags in his SUV.

"Should I wake him?" JJ asked, once again their gazes fell on the toddler who was sleeping contently.

"No. But he might wake up when you move him anyway." They finished unloading the cart and gently, JJ placed her hands under Spencer's arms and slowly lifted him from the cart. He clung to his rabbit and only fussed when his thumb fell from his mouth. JJ held him to her chest and felt his small hands grip onto her shirt as he relaxed unconsciously into her soft hold. Emily gaped at JJ who rocked Spencer slightly so he didn't wake up.

"How did you do that?" She gasped.

"Mother's instinct. We've all got it; even you." Emily shook her head doubtfully.

"I wanna see Emily's motherly side!" Chortled Morgan earning himself a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Go put the shopping cart back or else you will be seeing my angry side."

* * *

 **I was planning on writing more, but I got a little carried away when I realised how long this chapter was already.**

 **Also, I thought I should add this; in the show, Henry isn't born until season 4 when Spencer is 26-27. In this fic Henry is already 4, almost 5 (despite it being set around season 3) this is an AU so I just thought you should know that. Oh, and Jack is 7, almost 8. I did a little research and Jack, Henry and Spencer were all born in October, Jack on the 7th, Henry the 28th and I think Spencer's is around the 12th, I think it was revealed recently but I'm not sure of the exact date...Oh, I just found it, it's the same date as Henry's apparently...oh that might explain why they forgot it in 'True Genius'. Hmm, I might change Henry's birthday...we'll see.**

 **Please review and share your thoughts with me.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Antidote, or no antidote?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I was so happy!**

 **Thank you Sarry22, Hippiechic81, Astrahan, fishtrek, FallWithMeOffACliff, laily. spenstar, and E.J. Morgan.**

 **So college work got a bit full on today, so updates might become a little varied and I apolagise for that, I'm trying to balance this with college and I'm a little behind right now.**

 **Previously:**

 _"How did you do that?" She gasped._

 _"Mother's instinct. We've all got it; even you." Emily shook her head doubtfully._

 _"I wanna see Emily's motherly side!" Chortled Morgan earning himself a punch in the shoulder._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"Go put the shopping cart back or else you will be seeing my angry side."_

* * *

Hotch made his way through the hotel corridor and saw Morgan and Rossi waiting for them. He threw his keys at Morgan as he juggled his handful of bags, with Emily in the same position behind him.

"Is Pretty Boy still asleep?" Morgan asked as JJ came into view.

"Nope," came a groggy voice. Spencer lifted his head from JJ's neck and tried to give his best glower at Morgan, but he ruined it with a yawn.

Spencer squirmed in JJ's arms feeling incredibly embarrassed as she carried him through the front door. She sighed and finally put him down, taking his hand.

"I tan walk," jibed the small boy, pulling his hand away and taking a cautious step.

"Fine, but if you fall I will be carrying you again," JJ warned and Spencer swallowed thickly. The team dropped the majority of their bags on the bed as Spencer used the wall to steady himself.

"Reid, you're going to need to tell us what happened," Rossi said, taking a seat and watching as Spencer stumbled slightly and melted further into the wall. He fisted his eyes and yawned.

"I was unco-uncon...'leeping most of de time," Spencer mumbled tiredly. "An..." Spencer was cut off by his own small yawn.

"Maybe we should talk about it tomorrow after we've all had some sleep," JJ suggested, restraining herself from picking up the toddler and tucking him in the extra bed in the corner of their room.

"Good idea. And we can speak to Jarvis and find some kind of antidote that can turn Reid back," Emily added a little dishearteningly, glancing at the bag of toddler clothes and wishing Spencer could just stay that small.

"Come on, Spence," JJ held her hand out to him. "Let's get you into some proper pajamas."

"Wait...am I not 'taying wid Mowgan anymowe?" He asked, rubbing his eyes yet again.

"We thought that it'd be better if you stay here tonight, considering we're both parents and Morgan's..."

"What, you don't think I can handle the kid?" Morgan scowled thoughtfully.

"No, no, we just-"

"I'm only joking, JJ. You can have him; now I get a room to myself," cackled Morgan, rubbing his hands together wickedly. Spencer stuck his tongue out at him; almost losing his balance as he stumbled into the side of the bed and wrapped his hand in the duvet. JJ pulled out the pajamas Hotch had picked out for Spencer and smiled at the design. She pulled off the tag and slung them over her shoulder.

"Come on, Spence," she said making a grab for the toddler, fearing he may try and dodge her. Spencer practically fell into her grasp and closed his eyes as she lifted him into her arms. _This isn't too bad,_ he thought as he snuggled into her warm grasp. Either way, he was so tired that he was beyond caring.

"See you guys tomorrow," she waved at the others and ducked into the bathroom, the door shut quietly behind her.

"You think he's okay?" Emily asked nervously. The team exchanged a variety of looks but it was Hotch who replied.

"He will talk to us when he's ready. We shouldn't rush him."

"I could string that bastard up," growled Morgan; his teeth gnashing together.

"And that's why you won't be interrogating Jarvis," Rossi added.

"As long as I don't have to see him." Morgan hopped off the small single bed and grabbed his phone.

"I better call Garcia again before she kills me for taking so long," he smirked, pressing speed dial and placing the phone to his ear.

"Did you tell her?"

"I did, but she didn't believe me. Sh-" a smile filled his face when Garcia's angry voice rippled through the phone.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" He stood up and motioned to the door and with a wave started to exit. "I know! Chill, Mama, we've been busy...shopping. Aw, don't be like tha-" the door shut behind him and the team exchanged an amused look.

* * *

"Derek Morgan; not only did you forget to call me, you also went shopping...WITHOUT ME! You have broken more than one golden rule an-," Morgan held the phone away from his ear as he trudged to his and Reid's room.

"Hey, I'm sorry, we had to get the kid some clothes." Garcia huffed something unintelligible and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"I have something for you; maybe then you'll believe me," he found the photo of Spencer sleeping in the trolley cart and sent it to her. He waited a second before an 'aw' deafened him.

"It's really him!"

"Yes! I tried to tell you!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Come on, hot chocolate, would you have believed me if I told you something like that. Anyway, what am I still doing here, it's my turn to go shopping!"

"Garcia, we don't know how long he's going to be like-" the phone beeped to signal that Garcia had hung up.

"-just don't go overboard", he sighed to himself as he shut the silent phone.

He opened his door just as Rossi and Emily came out of Hotch and JJ's room.

"How'd it go?" Emily called.

"She's gone shopping," Morgan chuckled, slipping into his room.

* * *

Hotch rummaged through the shopping bag and examined the clothes JJ and Emily had picked. He snorted when he picked up a set of dungarees.

He lined up the outfits and counted how much his girlfriend and Emily had bought the kid. There was a pair of denim jeans which weren't Reid's style along with the dungarees that Hotch knew would make Spencer groan. There was also a pair of chinos and checkered shorts. He grinned at the small hoodie that had the words 'troublemaker' on the back, it described the kid perfectly. The tops weren't much better; one was navy had an alien spaceship spaceship on the front and the other came with a blue flannel shirt and had a dinosaur on the front. At the bottom of the bag was a light blue shirt covered in small embroidered airplanes and a tiny waistcoat topped it all off.

Hotch pulled over his bag, where he had purchased colourful vests and several pairs of socks that Spencer could mix up. The girls had also got him a cheap pair of shoes; clearly, there hadn't been much choice.

He matched the spaceship top with the jeans, laying it out on the chair and folding a vest and odd socks on top (and slipping a pull-up underneath.) he hung the hoodie over the arm in case the next day was cold and the shoes on the desk. He was putting the other clothes away when JJ strolled in with a sleeping Spencer cuddled in her arms. They shared a grin but didn't speak.

JJ carefully folded back the bed sheets on the small single bed beside the window. She lay him down, waiting for him to settle into the mattress before pulling the sheets over him. Hotch saw the fluffy rabbit discarded on their bed and he threw it to JJ.

"Thanks," she whispered, sneaking the rabbit into the boy's hands. He made a tiny noise in his sleep before sighing and bringing his thumb to his mouth.

JJ tiptoed over to the bed where Hotch had been watching them.

"You're lucky he was practically asleep and didn't notice your choice of pajamas," giggled JJ, sliding onto the bed next to her boyfriend.

"Don't you like them?" Hotch asked, giving JJ his best puppy dog eyes.

"I love them. Spencer, on the other hand, might not...," Hotch shrugged and pulled her into a kiss.

"I bought them for our enjoyment, not his. I mean, come on, they're pretty adorable"

"Oh, I'm not arguing with you."

* * *

Spencer woke up with a start, panting and whimpering as he tried to shake the bad dream. He glanced around the room looking for something to offer him comfort.

JJ and Hotch were sleeping on the big double bed. Spencer bit his lip anxiously knowing his need for affection was just a childish whim that his body was demanding. He heard the tap drip in the bathroom and he scrambled from his bed, landing with a soft thud on the floor. Hotch stirred but didn't wake. Spencer stood up, his small toes trying to keep their balance when he suddenly realised he'd forgotten something. He reached his hand blindly up and searched for what he'd lost. His fingers touched something soft and he pulled the rabbit down and help it close to him.

His fingers brushed something else soft and he looked down and almost fell over. There was a happy looking monster on his pyjama top, it's fur was fluffy and gentle on his fingers, but he was still horrified that he'd slept in such a flamboyant outfit. The tap dripped again and pulled the trembling toddler from his thoughts. He rushed over to the big double bed and tried to hop up.

He reached up but realised he was too small.

"H-Hotch," he whimpered, his bottom lip trembling as he glanced nervously at the bed. There was a big gap between the bed and the floor and Spencer had a feeling that there was a monster hiding under there. His mind flashed back to the lab and when Jarvis revealed his tray of instruments. He pulled the sheets desperately.

"Ho-Hotch," he mumbled a bit louder; tears began to prickle the corners of his eyes as he tried to avoid looking down where the monster could be waiting.

Hotch rolled over and heard a small voice. He opened one eye and through the blurriness he saw a toddler stood beside his bed, reaching his leg up and trying to climb the bed.

"P-peas..." Spencer pleaded. Hotch reached out, still half asleep and helped Spencer onto the bed. He closed his eyes and almost instantly began snoring softly again.

Spencer eyed Hotch curiously, glancing down and huffing out in relief when he saw no monster sat waiting to eat him. He saw a gap between JJ and Hotch and the scared child inside him couldn't hold back anymore and snuggled between them, sighing when he felt safe once more, with his rabbit in his arms and two members of his family beside him, keeping him warm.

* * *

JJ woke up and stretched she looked over at Spencer's bed and jumped up when she saw that Spencer was no longer there. She whipped her head around at Hotch and felt her panic vanish. Spencer lay between them; his rabbit pressed up against his face. Hotch had moved in his sleep and his arm was now acting as Spencer's pillow. JJ smirked at the sweet picture they created. She snuck off to use the bathroom before they woke up and demanded her attention.

She came out changed and refreshed to see Hotch pulling his socks on and Spencer sitting up and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Morning boys," she chirped, leaning down and kissing Hotch's cheek and stroking Spencer's bed hair.

"Mrrmpf," Spencer grunted, hiding his face in the pillow and relaxing.

"Oh no you don't," teased Hotch. He pulled the boy out from the pillow causing him to moan louder.

"Let me 'leep," Spencer grumbled.

"Do you want to get back to normal?" Spencer hopped up suddenly, almost jumping off the bed in excitement.

* * *

Hotch turned from the window to the sheriff who was still staring at Spencer curiously.

"Has he talked yet?" The sheriff shook his head and cleared his throat, finally acknowledging Hotch.

"He said he wanted to talk to you guys, but since then; not a peep," the sheriff grimaced, his gaze slipping accidentally to Spencer who was trying to jump up and look through the window. It was lucky JJ had his hand in hers or he would've fallen over more than once.

"Rossi," Hotch motioned Rossi into the room, leaving the dumbfounded sheriff with JJ and an increasingly frustrated Spencer. Hotch followed quickly and shut the door.

Dr. Jarvis snapped his eyes up to the agents and his lips pursed in a thin line.

"Can't deal with him? You want me to get rid of him?" Rossi slammed his hand on the table, a bout of anger suddenly coming over him.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" The Italian snapped.

"Oh really?" The doctor raised his eyebrows his pursed lips turning into a grin. "Then why did you come here? I'm guessing you want an 'antidote'." The agents didn't answer and Jarvis laughed aloud. "So there _is_ something wrong with him!"

"You have kidnapped 5 people and killed 3. Right now you're looking at a life sentence in maximum security prison. You do know what they do to child killers in prison?" Hotch growled. Jarvis shivered convulsively and sent the agent daggers. "You tell us where the antidote is and we can organise something fo-"

"Antidote!" Jarvis roared with laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. Rossi's fists shook with anger. "You don't get it; there is none!"

The two agents exchanged an anxious glance while the doctor laughed.

"The plan was never to speed up the aging process; I never even considered how to revert the effect of the first drug." Hotch's jaw clenched and Rossi had to hold him back so he couldn't spring on Jarvis and wrap his hands around his throat.

"Son of a-"

"So do you still want to keep him?" Jarvis examined his nails with a bored expression. "I can still dispose of him for you...free of charge." Rossi let go of the younger agent, hoping he _would_ strangle the bastard. Hotch took a deep breath and turned to Rossi.

"Have CSI search all of his locations."

"You won't find anything, agents. I disposed of all of my ingredients and cleaned the whole lab while I waited for the effects of the drug to work on your agent. The drug didn't work as planned," sighed the doctor.

"Why did he fail?" Rossi asked calmly, causing the doctor to look up with a frown.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did he fail? What were you trying to achieve, because Dr. Reid is younger than all the other victims."

"Not young enough, I'm afraid. I made a special batch for your agent and he still ended up being a year too old."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Snapped Jarvis.

"Why was he too old?"

"I wasn't trying to make a toddler. I needed the strain to revert the patient back to a newborn or earlier," his face grew dark and serious and Rossi took a seat opposite him. Hotch was still stood seething at the man, but he managed to fold his arms and not lash out.

"What was your plan?" Rossi asked, his brow furrowing thoughtfully. Jarvis shrugged.

Hotch felt himself burn with anger and he had to leave the room before he attacked the doctor.

"I was experimenting; I never had a plan for what I would do after. I-I have made groundbreaking discoveries!" He exclaimed. "I shouldn't be sat in an interrogation room explaining my actions; I should be accepting a Nobel-peace prize," he laughed again, shaking his head slowly.

"You practiced on innocent people without their consent. You killed them when they didn't work, for Christ sake! You're delusional if you think you'll ever get out of here," it was Rossi's turn to laugh and Jarvis snarled like a feral dog.

"It's not my fault that the patients were failures. I _really_ thought your agent would work, as soon as I saw him I just had a feeling. He proved me wrong."

"He does that," Rossi Hissed, thinking back to all the times Reid had corrected him. He stood up and turned his back to the doctor.

"Wait...Wait! Where are you going!?" He Yelled, trying to get to his feet, but his chained hands refused him movement any further than from his chair.

"You can't help us; we can't help you."

"Wait! I can't go to prison! You said...you said about a deal!" He cried.

"You have nothing for us. I hope you rot," Rossi spat, slamming the door behind him and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Hotch was stood with his fists clenched, grinding his teeth.

"What are we going to tell Reid?" He muttered and Rossi grimaced.

* * *

JJ watched Rossi and Hotch interrogate Jarvis for a minute before she noticed how Spencer was hopping from side to side and trying to pull his hand from her so he could see. She sighed and lifted him up, he didn't seem to mind because he could see what was going on, that was until JJ turned her back on the window and carried him out.

"Wait, JJ! I want to see!" He whined, peering over his shoulder to try and see what was happening.

"JJ!" He shrieked, pushing her away with his small arms.

"Hey what's up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked as they rounded a corner. Spencer didn't reply and continued to glare at JJ.

"Someone's throwing a tantrum because I didn't let him watch the interrogation," she sighed, holding the toddler tighter to her chest.

"It's not a tantwum!"

"Well, it sounds like it. Look, Kid, people are already staring at you, you're just drawing in more unwanted attention. How d'you think it looked having a 21-month-old in the interrogation room," Morgan said sternly, holding Spencer's arm still. Spencer opened his mouth to argue but stopped himself when he looked at the situation rationally.

"I just want to know..." he mumbled sadly.

"I know you do, Spence, so do we, but this isn't the way. Just sit here and wait, Okay. I'm sure Rossi and Aaron will figure it out." She released the now calm boy and set him down in a spinning chair. He sat with his head hanging down, feeling embarrassed about his previous outburst. _You're not 2, you're 26, now act like it,_ he chided.

Morgan saw how glum the toddler looked and decided to cheer him up. He took hold of the back of his chair and started spinning it gently until Reid looked up in bewilderment.

"Mowgan-"

"Hold on, Kid," Morgan spun the chair a bit faster and Spencer gasped, gripping onto the armrests for dear life. After he got other his initial shock he giggled happily, watching the world blend into one blur.

"Not so fast, Morgan. You'll make him sick," Emily's voice called from somewhere that Spencer couldn't see. He saw her red top whiz by but that was it.

"Faster!" He Laughed, bouncing his legs and feeling the chair pick up speed.

Hotch and Rossi walked into the officer anxiously. Rossi lost the rock paper scissors match and he had the job of telling Spencer he wasn't going to be 26 anytime soon; in 24 years maybe.

A small giggle reached their ears and both their eyes shot up to see Morgan spinning a chair with Spencer glued to it, a grin smacked over his lips and his legs kicking the leather excitedly.

Rossi cleared his throat and the team turned around; Morgan let go of the chair and let it keep spinning with Spencer still grinning madly. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Uh...nothing," Morgan grabbed the chair and Spencer's head lolled, his eyes crossing as he tried to see straight.

"What did he say?" JJ asked, her fingers crossed behind her back but she was still unsure what she was hoping for. Spencer blinked, swallowed hard and looked up at Rossi who had stepped closer to him.

"There's no easy way to put this, Kid," Spencer's eyes widened as he searched Rossi's face for an answer.

"There is no antidote..."

* * *

 **Uh oh, Spencer's not going to like that!**

 **Please review! I'd love to know what you think!**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	4. He's Grown on Us

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Yay, I love midnight writing, it's when I get most of my inspiration. So tomorrow I'm going to try and do some full-on studying, I have a few deadlines, so you will most likely get this on Wednesday.**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews; quick shout out to you guys.**

 **Guest, FallWithMeOffACliff** **, karen potter 97, Hippiechic81, Sarry22, fishtrek, Astrahan, MelissaCceres3** **Ash59,** **E.J Morgan, and Aa. Thank you all!**

 **Well without further ado, I present chapter 4! Oooo one more thing, you might witness Garcia and her craziness in this chapter...I'm not sure yet.**

 **Previously:**

 _"What did he say?" JJ asked, her fingers crossed behind her back but she was still unsure what she was hoping for. Spencer blinked, swallowed hard and looked up at Rossi who had stepped closer to him._

 _"There's no easy way to put this, Kid," Spencer's eyes widened as he searched Rossi's face for an answer._

 _"There is no antidote..."_

* * *

"What?" Spencer mumbled, his voice even smaller than the squeak he had adopted.

"Wait...so Jarvis never made something to reverse this?" Morgan asked with a scowl growing on his brow.

"Apparently not," Rossi was watching Spencer nervously, waiting for the boy's reaction.

"I'm 'tuck lite dis?"

"Afraid so, but...we uh, we can-" Rossi paused, not knowing how to console the toddler. He had no compromise for the situation; David Rossi was not a man of science, nor was he a magician; he couldn't magically pull the answers of undiscovered science out of his hat.

"What Dave is saying is that we will figure this out," added Hotch, picking up where the Italian had left off.

"How?" Spencer snapped. He directed his narrowed and emblazoned eyes on Hotch, forgetting that he was his superior. Hotch shifted uncomfortably and Spencer took that as his answer. He pulled himself out of the chair and staggered towards the men's restroom. He had to cling to several pieces of furniture along his way so he didn't fall over. The door shut quietly behind him, though he'd struggled to push it open in the first place.

Morgan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he faced the older agents.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" He groaned. Hotch shook his head and Morgan collapsed into the chair Spencer had been warming.

"It's not the end of the world," Emily said, her arms folded across her chest. "We're still a family. This doesn't change that, and family is the most important thing."

"She's right," Hotch agreed. Emily sent a look his way that said 'I'm always right.'

"What are we going to do?" Rossi gave them a questioning look.

"We'll take this one step at a time. First, we wrap this case up. Then we will go home and make arrangements."

"Speaking of home; I need to update Garcia," Morgan waved his phone. Hotch glanced at the restroom, biting the inside of his gum.

"I should check on him. He's too small to be left on his own."

"Well, don't tell _him_ that. He's grumpy enough as it is," warned Rossi, grimacing at the restroom door.

Hotch marched up to the door and opened it cautiously, preparing for a temper tantrum. To his surprise the room was quiet. An officer walked by him, offering a smile.

"Was that your kid running in here just now?" He asked.

"Yea, sorry about that."

"Oh, no its fine, I just thought he looked a little upset. He went into one of those cubicles. I'm surprised he could reach up to lock it," the cop grinned and left the agents alone. The restroom fell silent except for small sniffs every few seconds. Hotch sighed and edged towards the cubicles.

He heard someone's breath hitched as they tried to control their emotions. Hotch took a deep breath before pushing open the door where the noise was coming from. The door squeaked open and on the toilet seat sat his youngest agent.

 _So he didn't reach the lock,_ Hotch thought with a smile that he quickly rubbed off. He didn't want to upset the kid more than he already was.

Spencer had his knees pulled up to his chest, his small arms wrapped around them (only just able to reach each other) and his face buried in his lap. Hotch gingerly knelt down in front of him, careful to avoid what looked like a puddle on the floor.

"Reid..." the toddler's head remained hidden, his body shaking as he tried to control his breathing.

"Spencer." Reid raised his head an inch from his knees and stared back at Hotch with sad brown eyes, the once pale skin around them had reddened, giving them a puffy look, like he'd been crying, (although Spencer wouldn't admit to that.) Hotch reached out and stroked Spencer's hair from his eyes.

"You okay?"

"I-I don't know how to fix this," Spencer muttered, his tiny voice breaking with a weak sob.

Something inside Hotch started churning, like a hidden mechanism triggered by Spencer's sob. Unable to stop his fatherly instincts, Hotch pulled the toddler into his chest and held him there, rubbing his back soothingly.

Spencer wasn't feeling his 26-year-old self and allowed himself to melt into Hotch's embrace.

"This doesn't have to be a bad thing. I'll make sure you can stay with us," Spencer pulled back a little, his big tawny eyes gazing up at Hotch.

"What about wowt? I don't want to qwit," Spencer's lip wobbled dangerously, but Hotch quickly ran his hand over Reid's arm.

"I'll sort it out, Okay. Don't worry about that," Spencer held onto Hotch tightly until he was sure that he'd calmed sufficiently.

"You alright now?" Hotch asked kindly and Spencer nodded.

"Good, let's go home."

"Wait, don't we need to 'tay and finish the case?" Spencer asked curiously.

"They don't need us anymore. Besides, we can complete paperwork back at Quantico."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but right now there's really nothing more we can do," Spencer huffed but didn't argue.

"Okay," he mumbled. Hotch took a breath of relief before ruffling Reid's hair.

He held his arms out to Reid, who looked doubtfully at them, showing his distaste. So instead, Hotch held his hand out for Spencer to take and helped him slide off the toilet seat. He didn't let go of the little hand for fear that Reid would fall over his own feet. He gently led Spencer out of the cubicle.

"Wait," Spencer gasped, standing on his toes to try and look in the mirror. Hotch lifted him over the sink and let him splash water over his slightly pink face.

"Otay, I'm weady."

Morgan hung up his call just as Hotch and Spencer came out of the bathroom, actually, Hotch pulled a reluctant Spencer out of the bathroom. Spencer saw the officers staring at him and he hid behind Hotch's leg.

"Finish up your work. Anything not done can be taken with us. We're going back home. Wheels up in an hour," Hotch announced and his team started collecting up their files and clearing the conference room they had acquired. No-one challenged the plan, they all busied themselves so they could leave sooner.

"JJ, can you keep an eye on Spencer for a few minutes while I talk to the sheriff?"

"Sure, don't be too long," she held her hand out for Spencer to take. He shyly skirted around Hotch's leg and hurried to JJ's hand, taking it gratefully.

"You okay, Spence?" She asked, stroking his mess of wavy hair.

"Mmmhmmm," he mumbled, then he shook his head and answered properly. "I'm fine...it's jut..." he sighed and motioned her to bend down. "I feel so weak", he whispered and she turned to look at him, his eyes watery and sad.

"Oh, Spence. You are the strongest person I've met; whatever package you come in," Spencer blinked back tears and threw his arms around JJ. She hugged him back breathing in his intoxicating toddler smell that Henry had just grown out of.

"Don't change," JJ muttered into his hair. He pulled back and smiled curiously.

"What was dat?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ready?" Rossi asked. Hotch hurried down the stairs and grabbed his things.

"Let's go."

They got to the SUV's and realised that they only needed one now that Spencer could sit on someone's lap.

Hotch got into the driver's seat with JJ calling shotgun and Spencer sitting on her lap.

Rossi had complained that it was unsafe for a toddler to be in the front, especially considering the fact Spencer had no car seat.

JJ's solution had been to plonk Spencer in the Italian's lap.

Rossi grumbled about personal space but when Reid leaned into him he quietened, tapping his knee gently.

They collected their stuff at the hotel while Rossi and Spencer stayed in the car.

Spencer felt his eyes falling shut. He listened to the thumping of Rossi's heart and the subtle tapping of his leg lulled the small boy to sleep.

* * *

JJ settled a sleeping Spencer on the couch once the jet took off.

Spencer turned his back on the team unconsciously and buried himself into the leather couch. Emily laid a blanket over him before taking a seat beside Morgan. JJ and Hotch sat opposite them, their hands laced together. Rossi claimed the seat beside Spencer's couch. JJ rested her head against Hotch's chest and allowed him to pull her close and wrap his arms around her. She watched Spencer's chest rise and fall as she stroked Hotch's forearm.

"D'you think he's alright? He's been sleeping a lot," Morgan mused, watching the tiny agent with concern. Hotch and JJ exchanged a look of amusement.

"What? I'm serious!"

"I know, that's why it's funny," JJ laughed. "Morgan, kids need more sleep," she explained, not even trying to smother her giggles.

"Huh?"

"Kids need naps, especially when they're as young as Spence," Hotch added, twirling JJ's hair around his finger.

"Oh right...so he's okay?"

"Yes!" JJ and Hotch said in unison and a little too loudly. Spencer shifted and they all waited anxiously. He stretched his arms and snuggled back down on the couch. JJ let out a breath, looking up and shooting Hotch a warning look.

"Now he's asleep we should discuss where he's going to go," Hotch said. The jet fell into thoughtful silence before it filled with voices all at once.

"I don't mind-"

"-plenty of space-"

"-stay with me-"

"-no problem-"

They stopped when they realised how loud they were being. JJ and Hotch exchanged a quick glance.

"Wait? You're all prepared to look after him?" JJ asked in shock.

"Course, he's our 'Boy Wonder' after all," Emily simpered, looking over at their sleeping charge.

"And he's gonna be the best wingman I've ever had," the team groaned at an oblivious Morgan.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes when he felt his stomach flip uncomfortably. He blinked away the sleep and frowned at the leather pillow he was staring at. He heard soft voices around him and lifted himself off the pillow. He glanced around in a daze, squinting at the plane cabin.

"Good nap?" Morgan chuckled, eying Spencer's wild hair. He nodded groggily.

"Awe we landing?" He mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Yea, we'll be back home in a few minutes," Morgan replied watching as Spencer lent back into the couch and tried to close his eyes. JJ quickly stood up and nudged him awake.

"You should come sit with me while we land," she insisted, picking him up and sitting back next to Hotch.

He settled in her lap as she clicked the seat belt around them both. He felt himself dropping off again, his eyelids kept drooping closed, his head falling back on JJ's chest before he jolted back awake.

Emily and Rossi couldn't hide their smirks when he jumped awake for the third time.

JJ carded her hand through his hair as he woke himself up again.

"You _can_ go to sleep, Spence," She murmured, pressing her lips against the back of his head.

"Awe we thewe yet?" He asked again, straining his neck to look past Hotch and out the window. He could see the land approaching like he had done hundreds of times before, but this time it was much more exciting and he felt his eyes widening as he shook off his grogginess.

"Loot! Loot!" He cried, pointing a small finger at the window as he bounced in JJ's lap to get a better look. Morgan smirked and looked out the window and back and Spencer.

"It's Virginia," he shrugged. Spencer looked down a little crestfallen and played with his fingers.

"Don't be mean," chided Emily, punching Morgan playfully.

"Look, Spence, we're landing," JJ exclaimed, pointing with false excitement and making Reid's smile return tenfold.

When the jet landed, JJ let the team get their stuff together before standing up, hitching Spencer up onto her hip as Hotch carried JJ, Spencer and his own bag.

Garcia was already at the airport fiddling in the back of one of the SUV's, her neon pink dress swaying as she hummed contently. Morgan snuck up behind her, his duffle bag still slung over his shoulder. He tiptoed close before grabbing her sides and causing her to scream.

"DEREK!" She yelled, putting her hand over her heart dramatically. The team laughed at Morgan as Garcia laid into him about him giving her a heart attack, all the while smacking his shoulder irritably.

"Chill out, Mama. What were you doing in here anyway?" He asked, peering into the back.

"Well, my boy wonder can't travel without a seat, if he really is as small as the photo you sent me?" Spencer glared suspiciously at Morgan.

"What photo?" He mumbled, but soon regretted it when Garcia's eyes found him and they glistened hungrily, like a lioness finding her prey. She squealed loudly and bustled over. Spencer let go of JJ's hand and tried to make a break for it, but the freshly painted purple nails found the back of his hood and pulled him towards her.

"Help!" Spencer begged Emily who was laughing at the scene unfolding. Before he knew it, Spencer was sat in Garcia's arms fending off kisses.

"You are beyond cute! I'm _so_ going to keep you," she insisted, stroking his hair and his soft face as if he were a lost kitten looking for affection.

"Mowgan, save me!"

"Aww! You even sound like a baby! That's it, I'm keeping you!" she squeezed him so tight that he stopped squirming.

"Ease up, Garcia, he's still a little on edge," JJ said and Garcia softened her hold.

"Oh, right, of course," Spencer gave in struggling and just let Garcia hold him seeing as it made her so happy.

"Wait...who's he going home with?"Garcia asked.

"I'm going bat to my apawtment," Spencer said as if it were the most obvious solution.

"Sorry, kid, but 21-month-olds don't live on their own," laughed Morgan.

"I'll take him!" Garcia volunteered, bouncing eagerly.

"Uh..." Hotch muttered.

"What? Wait did you already decide?" Garcia asked her smile dropping in disappointment.

"No, it's just me and Hotch were thinking he could stay with us. We have Jack and Henry and we know our stuff on parenting," Spencer muttered that he was not a child, but the team seemed to ignore him.

"How long for?" Morgan asked. Now that was the big question. It was beginning to look like Spencer was going to have to relive his childhood, so they assumed whoever took him in would have him until he was old enough to live on his own again.

"I don't know," JJ mumbled.

"Well I think that's a good idea, but shouldn't you tell Jack and Henry first, they might not appreciate you springing another child on them without any warning," Rossi pointed out.

"He's right, we should tell them and give them a few days to adjust to the idea," agreed Hotch.

"So where is Spencer going to stay until then?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I'm wight here, you know," Spencer whispered, but once again he was ignored, so he started playing with Garcia's hair to combat his boredom.

"Well, seeing as you want him so much," laughed Morgan and Garcia's face lit up.

"I'll help," Emily added and they all turned to stare at her, except Spencer who was transfixed with the way Garcia's hair curled out subtly.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just not the motherly type," Hotch said, a rare grin on his face.

"What can I say he's grown on me." They all looked back at the boy in question who was hitched up on Garcia's hip, studying the colours in her hair as if it were the most exciting thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

 **Uh oh, Garcia is going to have some fun...I'm not so sure about poor Spence.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review and I'll give Spencer a cookie...and a sugar rush which can lead to all kinds of problems.**

 **Be prepared for an out of control Garcia in the next chapter.**

 **TTFN!**


	5. Garcia's Home Cave

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Please keep reviewing, it means so much to me! Also, I did promise that I'd give Spencer a cookie if you reviewed so I guess he's getting a cookie! Thank you, Sarry22, Hippiechic81, Astrahan, Ash59, E.J. Morgan, and Itsmemario2000.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"I'll help," Emily added and they all turned to stare at her, except Spencer who was transfixed with the way Garcia's hair curled out subtly._

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing, you're just not the motherly type," Hotch said, a rare grin on his face._

 _"What can I say he's grown on me." They all looked back at the boy in question who was hitched up on Garcia's hip, studying the colours in her hair as if it were the most exciting thing he'd ever seen._

* * *

Emily unlocked Garcia's door and grimaced at the mess in the front room.

"This isn't entirely babyproof, Garcia."

"I'm not a baby," Spencer called from Garcia's arms.

"Sure you're not, angel cakes," Garcia simpered, kissing his forehead.

"Tan I peas get down now?" He asked and Garcia reluctantly set him on his feet.

Spencer wobbled a little before toddling over to the couch, avoiding the bags that lay discarded on the floor. He pulled himself up with a mighty struggle onto the couch and sat patiently with his hands in his lap. He was ravenous, but he didn't want to frustrate his friends by asking for food.

"Uh...Garcia..." Emily eyed the bags and gave Garcia a questioning look. Garcia shrugged, quickly turning her attention back to Spencer.

"When was the last time my little guy ate?" She asked with scrutiny. She stroked Reid's slightly greasy hair and scowled. "And when did he last wash?"

"The case was a little hectic, Garcia, besides I don't know what a kid needs. Are you just going to ignore this?" She asked, redirecting her focus to the shopping bags.

"We have more important things to worry about. Go run a bath, not too full."

"Fine, but we need to talk about this addiction. You're getting worse," Emily added. She hurried down the corridor to the colourful bathroom, not that the rest of the house wasn't colourful, but the bathroom looked like a glitter bomb had gone off in it.

"And it's only going to get worse now that you're small," Garcia whispered to Reid, who giggled despite himself.

"Awe dose weally all fow me?" Spencer asked guiltily.

"Not all of it...uh...that one has Gizmo's food in...but...well-" she hesitated to look for an excuse for her extensive shopping. "You need a whole new wardrobe, Spence, and all the extras so it's not like this wasn't necessary." She pulled out a pair of black converse and Spencer reached out to them with ardent desire.

"See!" She said, handing him the shoes which he held tightly.

"I even got you some pyjamas," she revealed a pair of Scooby Doo pyjamas. "They're a little big right now, but you've got plenty of time to grow into them", she held them against him and saw how his smile dipped. "Oh, Spencer, it's not so bad. We're going to have so much fun." When his smile didn't lift she had an idea. She rushed to the kitchen and found a tin of cookies she'd made.

"Don't tell Emily, but..." she knelt beside him and opened the lid. Spencer's eyes lit up with excitement and he grabbed the biggest cookie he could find.

"Fank you!" He exclaimed, taking a hungry bite out of the baked good. As soon as the sugar hit his tongue he felt wired as if shocked with electricity. He examined the pyjamas Garcia had got him and grinned.

"Did you get deese 'cus dey awe lite us?" He asked, looking at the talking dogs face and the monsters lurking behind him.

"Exactly; you guys are my real-life crime fighters!" Garcia was overjoyed that Spencer was warming up to her.

"Hotch got me some 'jamas too," he informed her through a mouthful of cookie. He slid unsteadily off the couch and wobbled over to his bag, which JJ had refilled with what they'd bought the day before. Spencer struggled with the zip, so Garcia helped him and her eyes instantly caught sight of the pyjamas.

"Well, I never thought Boss Man had this kind of taste in fashion," she'd pulled the pyjamas out so Spencer could wear them.

"He's weally soft!" Spencer grinned, stroking the monster.

"So he is, little man," Garcia winked. She was about to show Spencer the teddy bear she'd gotten him when Emily marched back in the room, her sleeves rolled up and bubbles in her hair.

"Bath's ready."

"It looks like you've already been in it," laughed Garci; Emily laughed sarcastically and walked up to Spencer who had just finished his cookie.

"Is that really nutritious for a kid?"

"I thought you don't know much about kids."

"I know cookies aren't good substitutes for dinner," Emily retorted and Garcia rolled her eyes, putting the lid on the cookie tin, much to Spencer's disappointment.

"Fine, I'll do the boring job and make dinner, while you get all the fun," she huffed, heading to the kitchen taking the tin with her.

"Come on, Spencer," Emily said cheerfully, holding her hand out. Spencer took it and skipped along beside her, he suddenly had endless amounts of energy. When they got to the bathroom he released Emily's hand and looked over the bath panel at the warm soapy water.

"Come here, Spence. Let me help you change," Spencer shook his head.

"I tan do it," he insisted.

"Let me at least take your hoodie off and unbutton your jeans," Spencer didn't have a chance to argue as she was already yanking off said clothing. He realised he was stood in his spaceship t-shirt and pull-ups, which he covered quickly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"P'eas tell me Gawcia has undewweaw?" He pleaded.

"I'll ask, but you're wearing one of those tonight."

"What!? Why!?"

"Spencer, you're still young enough to not know how to control your bladder. Would you rather wet the bed?" Emily asked a little harshly. Spencer's face screwed up in disgust, but he shook his head all the same.

"Good, that's what I thought, now come here so I can take the rest off."

"No, Emiwy, I don't need youwe help."

"I'm helping you into that bath whether you like it or not."

"I tan wash myself!"

"You could slip, Spence. Look, I'll make you a deal, I take your top off and then you can take the rest off and then wrap a towel around yourself. Then I'll put you in the bath; there are plenty of bubbles to cover you," Spencer shook his head and Emily sighed.

"Please, Reid." Spencer suddenly felt really bad, he was clearly being more trouble than he was worth. _You're not a child; she's offered you a compromise, now take it,_ he thought to himself and he slowly nodded.

"Thank you!" She pulled off his top and turned her back until he tapped her arm to say he was ready. She turned back to find him struggling to hold the towel over him. She lifted him and yanked the towel away, much to his surprise and horror and before he could protest, she placed him in the relaxing water.

"Hey, dat wasn't the deal!" He cried, though he couldn't help sighing as the warm water enveloped him and eased his stressed little body.

Emily caressed the water, letting its warmth calm her.

"Better?" She asked.

"Bettew."

She gave him a few more minutes to enjoy the bubbly goodness, but when his small splashes wet her and he let out a giggle, she decided it was time to actually get him clean. She handed him a washcloth.

"Clean yourself, grubby, I'll get the shampoo." Spencer took the cloth gratefully, dipping it in the water and rubbing it over his face and all the places his arms could reach; his back remained untouched. Emily took the cloth from him and rubbed it over his back and neck before handing it back. She wet his hair carefully and squeezed a dollop of baby shampoo that Garcia had brought onto her hands and carefully massaged it into Spencer's golden brown hair.

"Close your eyes, I know this says no tears, but I still don't trust it," Emily muttered, taking a cup of water and pouring it over Spencer's bubbly head. She repeated until the bubbles were gone.

"Let's go have some food," Emily held up a towel to swaddle him in, but he didn't move, and instead kept popping bubbles on his hand.

"Spence..." she warned. He still remained preoccupied. Emily groaned and swooped down, pulling the small boy out of the tub and burying him in the towel.

"No!"

"Aren't you hungry? Come on, let's get you dry and changed and we can have some food." She put him on his feet, wrapping the first towel around him and getting another to dry his hair. As she rubbed the towel over his hair his stomach made itself known with a loud rumble.

"I knew you were."

Emily handed him the dreaded pull-up, turning around so he could put it on, before helping him into his pyjamas with the fluffy monster on the front. He put his hands on Emily's shoulders as he balanced on one leg and she guided it into the pyjama bottoms.

"Perfect," Emily beamed at the clean boy who stood before her. "Food?" He nodded eagerly.

They plodded into the kitchen where an irresistible cheese smell was wafting from. Spencer could feel the sugar rush wearing off and he leaned heavily against Emily's leg as she guided him into the kitchen.

"I hope you two like mac and cheese," Garcia chirped turning to them and cooing at the small boy clutching Emily's leg.

"Much better! Em, in that blue bag there should be a kids bowl, can you grab it for me?" Emily rolled her eyes and took Spencer with her to the front room. She lifted him onto the couch where he snuggled into the cushions, one, in particular, he took a curious interest in that had 5 eyes and a big grin. Emily started rummaging through the blue bag. Inside she found a set including a light green plastic bowl, with matching cup and cutlery. She was surprised the items were plain and had no decoration, Spencer, on the other hand, seemed grateful. There was also a teddy bear almost as big as Spencer in the bag which she ignored with a light chuckle.

"This it?"

"Yep. See I told you we needed this stuff," she said washing the bowl under the tap, drying it and filling it with mac and cheese. She then filled two China bowls with bigger portions.

"Here's yours and Boy Wonders. I'll be in in a minute, I'll just get him a drink." Emily took the bowls hungrily and breathed in their delicious smell.

She handed Spencer his bowl, not letting go until she was sure he held it properly and handed him his plastic fork before clearing the rest of the couch and collapsing beside him.

Spencer picked up the fork and frowned when his fingers gripped it awkwardly. He shrugged and carefully dipped it in the bowl. He tried to pick the pasta up, but it kept slipping from his fork and he couldn't get it at the right angle in order to stab the food. He finally managed to catch two pieces of macaroni and he quickly guided it to his mouth.

"Ah", he gasped, spitting the pasta back into the bowl and sticking his burnt tongue out.

"It's a bit hot," Emily said guiltily as Spencer looked up incredulously.

"You don' say," he grumbled his tongue hanging out pitifully.

"Here, I'll cool it down," she offered, taking the bowl from him and blowing it gently.

"Top it! Do you know how many gewms youwe spweading?" Spencer cried, but Emily didn't stop.

"It's not going to kill you." She stabbed some macaroni on his fork, leaving it in the bowl for Spencer to use.

He took the bowl a little suspiciously and picked up the fork in the same strange way, putting the cheesy pasta in his mouth tentatively.

"Good Huh?" Garcia asked, putting a cup on the coffee table and sitting in the red velvet bedecked armchair.

"Mmmhhmm," Spencer replied through his mouthful of pasta. He managed to stab a piece like Emily had and guided it to his mouth.

Emily finished her bowl, tempted to lick out the ruminants when she noticed the toddler struggling to pick up his food as he stabbed at the bowl blindly. She grabbed the bowl before it toppled onto his lap.

"Woah there, I just got you clean," she jibbed. "Let me help," she stabbed the macaroni with the fork and left it in the bowl for him to pick up, knowing if she tried to feed him, he'd kick up a fuss.

"Fanks," he mumbled, picking up the fork as best he could and carefully putting it in his mouth.

"No problem," she stabbed some more and handed him the fork. "You know you can always ask for help, right?"

Spencer looked away awkwardly.

"Just remember that buddy," she added. Garcia was watching Spencer longingly and he didn't seem to notice as Emily filled his fork each time.

"Shall I show you guys what I got?" She asked, growing impatient with the boy's slow eating. He nodded cautiously as he chewed the warm pasta pieces. Garcia grinned and grabbed the first of 5 big bags.

"Okay, so this one has clothes to keep you going for the time being, I'll be getting you more, don't worry," Spencer looked up innocently examining the items of clothing Garcia pulled from the bags.

There were a few pairs of chord-like pants in different colours which he liked, but then Garcia showed him a pair of stonewashed jeans and a small pair of navy shorts with little gold stars over them. Emily was grabbing each pair and checking Garcia got the right size and smiling at how adorably small they were. Spencer carried on eating, still trying to master stabbing the macaroni.

"And I got you this," she revealed a zip-up hoodie with the words 'police academy' in bold print across the back and a small badge stuck to the front. "I thought it was quite fitting," Garcia and Emily pulled more clothes from 2 other bags and Spencer felt himself growing bored. He couldn't get to the last bits of pasta in his bowl and so he used his fingers, easily depositing them in his mouth and wishing he had thought of it before.

Garcia saw the boy's lack of interest and thrust the blue bag into his lap. He peered over the plastic bag and caught sight of dark brown fur. He frowned and pulled the object out. The bear plonked into his lap and he gaped at it.

"Every kid needs a friend," Garcia explained, beaming at Spencer and stealthily taking a photo of him.

"Fanks, Gawcia, but I weally don't need dis," he insisted, trying to hand the bear back.

"No way, Baby Boy, that is yours. I can't take it back now so you'll just have to make do," she insisted with a smirk. Spencer glanced at the bear and sighed. _I guess I'll be keeping you,_ he thought, rubbing its soft fur. Emily peeked in the last bag which had been where she'd found the baby shampoo. She found some kids underwear, to her relief, and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

Garcia took Spencer's bowl and he leaned into the bear fisting his eyes tiredly.

"Looks like someone's tired," Emily teased the toddler, who pouted and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he mumbled back, trying to stifle a yawn and failing miserably.

"Yea, whatever. You're such a bad liar." To prove Emily wrong Spencer opened his eyes wide and sat stock still, concentrating hard on staying awake.

"Come on, Spence. My spare bedroom is beckoning to you," Garcia smiled and tried to pick him up but he rolled over and hopped off the couch.

"I'm not tiwed," he insisted, making a scene of gazing at Garcia to show just how awake he really was.

"And I'm the president. Come on," Spencer shook his head. Garcia sighed and made a grab for Spencer, he dodged her and hurried behind the couch. Garcia quickly caught up with him as he pleaded for more time.

"Jut 10 mowe minutes, p'eas!" He begged when Garcia lifted him into the air. Garcia looked into his tawny, puppy dog eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Fine! But then you have to go to bed after that." She sat him back on the couch and turned her focus to the to screen where Emily was watching a cop show. She kept laughing at the mistakes, explaining how unrealistic the whole show was.

"No way would they just let him go like that, they have enough evidence to put him away!" She grunted.

"It's just a show, Emily," Garcia giggled.

"Well it's not realistic."

"Em, Spencer was turned into a 21-month-old...we can't really talk about being realistic," Garcia retorted, Emily laughed with realisation.

"Oh yea," she turned to Spencer. "Speaking of..." Garcia glanced at where she'd left Spencer and groaned quietly. He was passed out against the teddy she'd got him, his thumb stuck lazily in his mouth.

"I suck at this," Garcia sighed.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the dark and felt himself tremble in panic.

"Mom?" He called out. There was no response. "Mom?" He yelled a bit louder.

He thought for a second and realised that he wasn't with his mom, but rather Emily and Garcia. He slipped off the bed carefully and hurried into the hallway, looking for a light or at least some company.

He caught sight of a pale pink light through a slightly ajar door. He rushed in and scrambled over to the bed. He could see Garcia sleeping peacefully and refused to wake her to ask for help up. But he needed to get up somehow.

He glanced around the room; Garcia's dim flamingo lights lit the area up a little. He saw a shoe box under the bed and pulled it out, using it as a step to heave himself onto the bed. Spencer sighed when he hit the soft mattress and he quickly snuggled up beside Garcia, a tranquil calm coming over him now that he had light and company.

* * *

Garcia woke up and felt something warm practically vibrating against her. She squinted into the sunlit room and reached for her glasses. She pushed them to the end of her nose and looked down laughing out loud when she saw Spencer snuggled up beside her.

Reid jolted awake and whipped his head around in confusion.

"How did you get there?" He looked up and saw Garcia's kind eyes looking down at him, a smile plastered on her lips.

"Um..." he was too groggy to give a proper answer so he lay back down and relaxed back into the covers.

"Hey! Mr ignorant?" Spencer grunted and Garcia laughed again.

"Whats going on?" Emily's head poked around the door.

"I woke up and found this one in my bed," chuckled Garcia, tickling Spencer's neck and forcing him to roll away from her.

"Toooop," he moaned, trying to get comfy again.

"I guess someone's not a morning person," Emily laughed.

Garcia opened her mouth to answer when her phone started to ring. Spencer whined and put his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes shut. After about 3 minutes he took his hands away and opened his eyes a little.

"Okay, okay, we're here. I won't!" Garcia hung up the phone and grimaced at Emily.

"Uh oh..."

"What?"

"Morgan's coming..."

* * *

 **Morgan is a bad influence! We will soon find out why...**

 **Please review! Your support is really motivating.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little chapter as much as I loved writing it!**

 **Last night I literally had a brainstorm of ideas for new fics, so if you follow/favourite me I have lots of things coming.**

 **Oh also I got university offers back today, and it looks like I'm going to be able to go to my favourite to take Creative Writing! I can't wait to go!**

 **I have all day work tomorrow and Saturday, that's how I'm spending my day off college...yay... so I may not be able to update this until Saturday maybe.**


	6. Maybe Means Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay, tomorrow is my first day off and I wanted to upload this today (Saturday), but there is a lot that's incomplete and I'm tired so if I rush it won't be that great. I think I'll split this chapter into 2 actually so I can make it more detailed without going overboard on the word count. That also guarantees you guys another chapter tomorrow!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you, E.J. Morgan, MelissaCceres3, FallWithMeOffACliff, Astrahan, Sarry22, poohbear123, and baxterj.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it! While editing this story you may notice that I've given Spencer a bit of a lisp... I think it's cute ;) so they're not spelling mistakes, it's just how he speaks.**

 **Please leave a review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and also to everyone who followed and favourited this story.**

 **Okay, if you're reading this then it would seem that I managed to get it finished! Wooo! So enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Uh oh..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Morgan's coming..."_

* * *

JJ sighed as she felt something heavily sit on her chest and poke her face annoyingly.

Since they had told Henry and Jack about them having a little brother coming to stay, the two boys had been driving their parents insane with constant questions.

"Mummy, is Spencer coming today?" Henry asked for the third time (he'd asked the night before as well.)

"Maybe," JJ mumbled, curling into Hotch. Henry cheered loudly and hurried from the room to find Jack. JJ smiled and placed her arm on Hotch's chest, allowing his breathing to lull her. Soon enough another pair of feet scurried in and JJ heard Hotch grunt as Jack jumped on him.

"Henry said he's coming today! Is he really?" Jack questioned, poking Hotch's ribs to wake him.

"Maybe," Hotch murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

"Awesome!"

The room became silent once more and JJ and Hotch sighed and held onto each other, trying to get back to sleep.

Suddenly, footsteps stomped through the door, forcing JJ and Hotch to open their eyes.

"Come on then, we need to clean the guest room for him," Henry insisted, pulling at his mother's hand. Jack did the same to Hotch.

"Okay, okay. We're up!"

* * *

Spencer hopped out of Garcia's bedroom dressed in a pair of tiny jeans and his orange dinosaur top and blue flannel shirt.

"You look great, Spencer!" Emily grinned as the boy bounced over with a matching smile.

"Fanks," he said, his cheeks reddening a little as it wasn't his typical style, (though he did like the dinosaur.)

"When's Mowgan toming?" He asked, patting her knee excitedly. She heaved him onto her lap and carded a hand through his soft, clean hair.

"He'll be here soon," she said, flicking the TV on and settling Spencer in her lap.

"I don't wanna watsh tv," he whined, squirming about. Emily held him tighter refusing to release him from her grasp.

"Hey, can't I have a moment to rest?"

"You wested all night! I'm bowed (bored)," Spencer groaned.

"I'm trying to relax," Emily grunted before giving up on the boy's fidgeting and finally releasing him. He stood in front of her hoping she'd get up and take him somewhere to cure him of his boredom, but instead, she watched the TV, trying to ignore the endearing puppy dog eyes glowing up at her. Spencer let out a huff and stormed away, causing a smirk to appear on Emily's lips. The toddler marched around the couch, trying to shake off his energy and catch Emily's attention.

"Uh...what's up, Boy Genius?" Garcia asked as she walked in with a mug of coffee for her and Emily and saw their youngest trudging in circles around the couch.

"I'm bowed," he grumbled, toddling by her and glaring at the mugs of coffee.

"Oh, I see. Well, how about I rustle you up some breakfast and then we'll find something to do?" Spencer didn't reply; he drooled over the mug of coffee in Garcia's hand.

"Whewe's mine!?" He demanded in his high pitched voice which denied any anger to show through.

"Baby's can't have coffee."

Spencer stopped abruptly and looked at Garcia as she fell into the couch and took a deep satisfying gulp.

"I'm. Not. A. Baby!" He grunted, giving her a firm stare and stamping his foot, ironically, like a child.

"Kids can't have coffee," she shrugged.

"I'm not a-"

"Yea you are," Emily cut in, taking her own teasing sip.

"I'm 26!"

"You're 21-months! You're a kid," Emily teased. Garcia nudged her arm when she saw Spencer's lip wobble dangerously.

"I'm not..." his voice broke slightly and he rushed out of the room as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"You really don't know how to deal with kids," giggled Penelope. Emily bit her lip guiltily, craning her neck to see where the boy had disappeared to.

"I'll get him," Garcia stood up and hurried away to her room where she knew Spencer would've gone to.

* * *

"You said maybe, Mummy! You promised!" Henry cried, crossing his arms and glowering at her.

"I didn't promise anything, Henry. We still need to get things ready for him," JJ sighed, but the boy just remained in his sulking stance.

"We can do that now! And then he can come later," Jack insisted, pulling at Hotch's arms as he tried to make pancakes.

"Boys, it's not that easy."

"Why not?" Henry questioned Hotch, his frown deepening for the likes of Aaron.

"Because we need new things, like a bed and a high chair...it takes time."

"We can just use Henry's bed," JJ muttered, although she knew it wouldn't help the situation.

"Yea!" Henry and Jack both yelled.

Hotch sighed and turned to face his family.

"You really want him to come today?"

"YES!"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.

"You guys clear out the guest room and I'll get Henry's bed from the attic," Hotch said with reluctance.

"Yay!" Henry cried.

"Come on Henry! We can give him some of our old toys!" Jack said, grabbing Henry's hand with excitement and pulling him upstairs

"This is your fault," Hotch smirked, pressing his lips against JJ's who returned the kiss with ardor.

"That's fine by me," She pecked his cheek and turned the cooking rings off. "Now hurry up and get your butt in that attic; _you_ promised." She skipped away and up the stairs where the boys were already shouting. Hotch grabbed his phone and found Morgan's number.

"Morgan? ...No, that's fine, but we have a change of plan."

* * *

Spencer scooped a spoonful of cheerios clumsily into his mouth as he read the book Garcia had given him. Garcia had told him it was the best book of all time and Spencer was beginning to doubt it as he scanned his eyes over the page and read through the gushy love scenes.

"Vampiwes awen't weal, Gawcia," he informed her while slurping his milk.

"Do not talk about things that are realistic, Spence," Emily called. "You used to be 26," she laughed. Spencer screwed up his face and returned to the book, missing his mouth on the next spoon and dropping cheerios on the table. He didn't notice and turned the next page.

Morgan knocked on Garcia's door and heard a high pitched cry from behind the door. He grinned at Rossi who smirked back.

"Open up!" He called just as the door swung open. Morgan looked around for Garcia and then looked down and found Spencer gazing up at him eagerly.

"Hi Mowgan! Wossi? What awe you doing hewe?" He asked.

"Someone text telling me you were bored," Rossi said. Garcia appeared and smiled at Rossi.

"Ah, you came!"

"Could've warned me, I wasn't expecting to bump into him on my way up," chortled Morgan, gaining himself a set of raised eyebrows from Rossi.

"Tome on," grunted Spencer pulling on Morgan's pant leg.

"We're not coming in."

"Huh?" Garcia, Emily, Rossi, and Spencer said in unison.

"Grab your purses, we're going to have some fun," he informed them, rubbing his hands together wickedly.

"I don't like the sound of that," Emily muttered.

"Kid, you in?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked back into the living room and remembered how bored he was.

"Yea."

"The kid's spoken. Are you guys coming or not?"

"Give us a minute," Garcia hissed, pushing Spencer out of the room and shutting the door. Spencer frowned up at the closed door.

"Women," Rossi rolled his eyes.

"Let's give 'em 10."

* * *

JJ took the bed apart, laying the spare parts beside the mattress against the wall. She stood up and dusted herself off. The boys walked in with armfuls of toys.

"Hey, guys, let me and dad get the new stuff moved in before you decorate," she said and both boys pouted at her.

"He's not my dad," grumbled Henry as he returned the things to his room. Jack dropped his on the floor. It consisted of teddy bears that he had lying around in his cupboard.

"Jack, can you please just take them out until we're done."

"You can't tell me what to do; only my real mum can." Hotch walked in at that moment and pulled Jack to him.

"Do as JJ says. Take those toys back to your room and don't come out of there until you can apologise," Hotch said angrily. Jack grabbed his old teddy bears and stalked from the room.

"It's okay, you didn't need to do that," JJ mumbled.

"He needs to learn. Shall I take this up to the attic?" He motioned to the mattress and bed parts. She nodded and helped him push the mattress out. When she got into the hall she gasped.

"I didn't realise how much we used to have," she gaped at the bed and the high chair and the assortment of furniture Hotch had pulled down.

"It's official, we're hoarders."

* * *

Spencer carried his popcorn as carefully as he could, his tongue stuck out in concentration and his eyes glued to the popped corn. He was so engaged in his task that he didn't notice where his feet were going. Luckily, Rossi was following him and gently moved the boy's head to direct him away from every wall he would've walked into. They got to their screen without any accidents. Morgan grabbed one of the special booster seats which appeared a little battered from years of use but would make do.

"What row?" Rossi asked looking up the stairs.

"G- Rossi watch him!" Rossi glanced down just as Spencer lifted his leg to take a step; the step was higher than the boy had expected and he stumbled forward. Rossi grabbed the boy's waist before he collided head first with the step. The popcorn fell out of his hands and tipped all over the step.

"You alright, kiddo?" Rossi asked, setting Spencer back down. Spencer gaped at the spilled popcorn and looked up at his team, his bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sowwy," he whimpered. _You had one job,_ he thought.

"It's okay, Spence, I'd rather the popcorn over the floor than you," Garcia reassured rubbing a finger down his cheek. Spencer tore his eyes from them, feeling an uncontrollable urge to cry. As an adult, he would've blushed and apologised profusely, but his body felt heavy and sad as he looked at the mess of puffed popped corn and kernels littering the step.

A worker sprinted over.

"Are you guys alright? Did he hurt himself?" He asked looking at Spencer who was willing tears not to fall. They were drawing sympathetic eyes which Spencer wanted to escape from.

"He's fine. Sorry about the mess," Rossi grimaced, but the young teen shook his head vigorously.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'll get you another box of popcorn. As long as he's alright."

"Thank you!" Emily called after the young man. Spencer continued to stare at the popcorn and Rossi lifted him into his arms. Spencer quickly turned his face away, his emotions building up like a dam on the verge of bursting.

"See, kid, they can fix it. It's not your fault. I should have been watching you."

"It's dis 'tupid body," Spencer gritted his teeth as the first tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey," Rossi stopped on their row and looked at the boy seriously. "There is nothing stupid about you, ya hear me?" Rossi wiped Spencer's tear away and he nodded, feeling foolish again for letting his new emotions get in the way.

"You didn't have to do dis," Spencer whispered as Morgan put the booster seat down and Rossi helped him in.

"We have a week off, it's about time we spent it doing something fun," Morgan winked, patting Spencer's shoulder.

The red-faced teen dashed up the stairs and caught sight of the Italian.

"There you go, sir," he handed over a box of popcorn that was bigger than their last one. "Enjoy the movie." He was gone before the team could thank him. The lights turned out and the cinema was plunged into darkness. Rossi felt a small hand grasp his leg tightly until the screen lit up and he heard a small sigh of relief.

"This better be good," Morgan hissed to the girls, who pressed their fingers to their lips and shushed him. Morgan tried to forget about the action film they were playing next door and focused on the only film that Spencer was allowed into; Paddington.

* * *

JJ pushed the bed into its rightful place and stood back. All they needed was the old bed covers that would have to make do and then the room was fit for living in. Clearly, it wasn't fit for living by Henry and Jack's standards. As soon as she called them they came bouncing in with the same armfuls as before. Jack looked at JJ sullenly before looking at his feet.

"Sorry, JJ," he grumbled. JJ patted his shoulder.

"It's fine, Jack. Now you guys can decorate," Henry and Jack burst into smiles and started arranging the things they'd bought in. Henry laid out some young kids books that he was sure to never use again and placed them on the small bookcase. _We're going to need a few of those,_ JJ thought. Jack arranged the teddies in the corner before going back to collect more.

By the time Hotch came in the room was partially decorated with Henry and Jacks unwanted toys.

"I think we might need this," JJ turned to him and saw him holding up a nightlight with small sheep jumping over a cloud. She gave him a thumbs up and went back to watching the boys arrange things. She felt Hotch's arms snake around her waist as he planted a light kiss on her neck.

"I hope this is a good idea," he whispered.

"Me too."

* * *

Spencer bounced out of the screen room with the team following. They were all in a surprisingly pleasant mood; the film was better than they had expected.

"How is he so full of energy?" Morgan mused, looking to Garcia for an explanation.

"Don't ask me. Kids his age should be having a nap now."

"Well, either way, I'm hungry," Rossi announced, grabbing Spencer's arm before he could get any further ahead.

"Wossi-"

"Slow down, Kiddo. We're talking about lunch, any preferences," Reid shrugged and tried to pull his arm away. Rossi didn't let up for fear the boy would trip over something.

"How about Chick-fila? I haven't been for ages and they do the best food," Garcia suggested.

"Isn't tha-One second," Morgan's phone started buzzing. "It's Hotch."

Emily, Garcia, and Rossi tilted their heads to try and hear the conversation as Morgan pressed the phone to his ear. Spencer was trying to pull away from Rossi's grasp, desperately wanting to look out of the wall length window and down at the traffic.

"Hey, Hotch...Yea, He's Fine, we just went to the cinema...really?...yea I know...so today?...no that's fine, we were about to go for food...haven't decided, Garcia wants to go to chick fila...oh...okay, we'll meet you there then. Alright...bye," Morgan looked up to see the team staring at him.

"Looks like we're going to Chick-fila, and we'll meet JJ, Hotch, Jack, and Henry there." Spencer stopped fidgeting and gasped.

"What about Jack and Henwy?" He asked nervously.

"They were going to meet you sometime, but they won't know your You," he said gravely, bending down to Spencer's height.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily frowned. Morgan glanced at her and grimaced.

"I mean that they won't know that Spencer is our Spencer...as in Spencer Reid."

"Oh, wight," Spencer said.

"What if they recognise him..or-or one of us slips up?" Garcia asked her brow furrowed with worry.

"We'll deal with that when and if it happens. Right now the boys think Hotch and JJ are adopting you, that means that you've gotta act your age."

"26?"

"No!" Morgan laughed. "They think you're 2, so you've gotta act it."

"I don't know how."

"Just let your body take over. When you don't think too much about it you're pretty believable," put in Emily.

"What if they don't lite me?" He whispered. Morgan put an arm around his shoulder and grinned.

"Don't worry, Pretty Boy, I heard them in the background and I think they like you already."

Spencer still didn't look convinced so Rossi tickled his neck causing him to squeal. "They loved 26-year-old Reid; I'm sure they'll love 21-month-old Reid just as much," he winked.

"Otay..."

"Come on, handsome," Emily took his hand pulling him away from a disgruntled looking Morgan. "Let's go get some food."

She pulled him along with him and he had to run several times to keep up with her.

"Em, slow down, his legs are smaller than yours; he can barely keep up," chided Garcia.

"Oh yea," Emily glanced down at the boy, who was a little out of puff. "Sorry, short stuff.

"It's Otay," he breathed, giving her a small smile.

"Here, this will be quicker," Garcia lifted the boy up and positioned him on her hip.

"I tan walk, Gawcia," he pouted.

"I know that Genius, but you need to save some of that energy for later; Jack and Henry aren't going to leave you alone. Besides, I like having cuddles," she squeezed him to reinforce her point and he whined loudly.

They got to Morgan's Suburban and Garcia strapped Spencer in his seat that had been transferred to Morgan's car. It was almost laughable how out of place the car seat looked in Morgan's big masculine mode of transport.

Garcia and Emily squeezed in beside the car seat and Spencer covered his face in embarrassment.

"Huwwy up p'eas," he mumbled, kicking his legs impatiently, eager to get out of the demeaning seat.

"I haven't even started the car yet," Morgan laughed.

* * *

 **Originally I wrote the whole chapter as one day, so it included the restaurant scene as well, but I realised there was much more to write after that, and I was basically trying to fit two chapters into one. So I hope you enjoyed the first half of this chapter. Part two is coming tomorrow!**

 **Thanks for your support. Please keep reviewing, favouriting and following and I shall see you tomorrow!**


	7. 'New Brother'

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Here's part two of the last chapter, and would you look at that, I completed it! Phew!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, that includes sofia. tv crazy, E.J. Morgan, Sarry22, Hippiechic81, ash59, FallWithMeOffACliff, and AZCatmom.**

 **Side note: I've never been to Chick-Fila, we have very few good fast food/restaurants in the U.K. Where I live we have KFC, McDonald's, Subway and Dominos :( so I apologise if it's not totally correct.**

 **Please keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Previously:**

 _Garcia and Emily squeezed in beside the car seat and Spencer covered his face in embarrassment._

 _"Huwwy up p'eas," he mumbled, kicking his legs impatiently, eager to get out of the demeaning seat._

 _"I haven't even started the car yet," Morgan laughed._

* * *

JJ got out the car and went to let Henry out, but the boy had already undone himself and lept out of the car. He was about to rush to the entrance when JJ pulled him back.

"Don't run into the parking lot! Hold your horses!" She chided. Henry waited impatiently for Hotch to get his wallet from the glove compartment and join them. Jack was hopping from one foot to the other, exchanging excited looks with Henry.

"Can we take him to the play area?" Jack asked hopefully. Hotch glanced at JJ who shrugged and smirked a little, knowing Spencer would most definitely kick up a fuss.

"We'll see, buddy. He might be a bit shy and remember he's younger than you," Hotch said. Jack took this for a yes and pulled Hotch to get inside faster.

* * *

Garcia unbuckled Spencer and lifted him out of his seat and onto her hip.

"Hotch text and told me he's got a table," Morgan slammed his door and locked the car.

They started making their way to the restaurant when Spence pointed at the window where kids were running around, climbing up ladders and bumping into colourful walls.

"What's dat?" He asked, squinting curiously as the crazed children.

"That's the kid's play area."

"Oh," Spencer turned his head from it. _I'm not a kid._ Rossi held the door open for them and a young woman in uniform bustled over with a huge grin on her face.

"Hiya! You guys eating in or taking away?"

"Eating in. Our friends have a table and-" Rossi craned his neck and found Hotch and JJ. "There they are."

The woman followed his eyes and smiled again. "I'll get you a high chair," She chirped, waving them to follow her.

"Thanks," Morgan and Emily said at the same time.

"Jinx," she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Hey!"

"Behave," Rossi growled and the younger agents smirked back at him.

Spencer caught sight of JJ and Hotch and covered his mouth to whisper in Garcia's ear.

"Tan I walk over p'eas?" Garcia felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth and despite enjoying the toddler's warmth, she put him on his feet and took his hand.

Jack scanned the restaurant for his new brother. His eyes landed on a familiar face and he grinned wildly.

"Look, Henry! It's Rossi! And Morgan! A-and Emily!"

"And Garcia and..." Henry hesitated when he saw the younger boy holding Garcia's hand.

"Is that _him,_ Mommy?" Henry gasped, pointing at the toddler trying to hide behind Garcia's leg.

"Yep," Hotch replied. Henry jumped from his seat and rushed up to the small boy.

"Hi, I'm Henry!" Spencer stopped and looked up nervously, but Henry wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off his feet in a hug.

"Be gentle, Henry," JJ warned as Henry let Spencer go, taking his hand and pulling him to the table.

"That's Jack he's my brother and he'll be yours too!" Spencer subconsciously lifted his thumb to his mouth.

"And you're Spencer right!?" Spencer nodded, praying that the boys would like him.

"That's like our uncle! He's called Spence! Do you know him?" Spencer shook his head vigorously and Henry's shoulders slumped a little.

"Oh, well he's super cool!" Jack added and the team felt a small pang of sadness that Jack would probably never see his 'uncle Reid' again.

"Shall we get food?" Rossi asked and they all started to give him their orders. Morgan pulled out his phone and wrote them down. Spencer didn't get a chance to choose because Henry kept asking him questions and answering them himself

"It's my old bed, but I have a bigger one now. You'll get a bigger one someday, but you have to be as old as me," Henry informed him. Spencer nodded and gulped anxiously; this was starting to sound a lot more permanent than he'd initially thought.

They had a large circular booth with a chair on the end and beside that was the high chair the waitress had set up. JJ was sat on the chair and Hotch was on the edge of the booth, the high chair between them. Beside him sat the three boys. Spencer couldn't see much over the table, so Jack and Henry pulled their activity packs down on the leather seating and helped Spencer colour in his from there. _Act like a two-year-old,_ Spencer thought. He let this thought guide him as he scribbled in the dog with a blue crayon, making sure it was mostly outside the lines. This proved easier than he had thought because he couldn't grip the crayon properly with his small clumsy fingers anyway. Jack and Henry smiled at his drawing and tried to show him how to keep inside the lines. Henry wasn't much better.

Beside Jack sat Rossi, then Emily, Morgan and on the end by JJ was Garcia. Rossi and Morgan had just slipped back in with a number.

The kids and adults were so engrossed in their separate conversations that they barely noticed their food arriving. Hotch set Spencer's chicken nuggets on the high chair tray and went about the dreaded task of putting the kid in the chair.

Spencer was just finishing his drawing of a... well he wasn't quite sure what it was anymore when he felt warm hands around his middle.

"No," he whined, reaching out for his booklet as he was lifted up and into a chair. He looked down and saw a box of chicken nuggets and chips laid down in front of him. He also saw how high his chair was and how his feet swung at least a foot off the ground.

"Can I get you guys anything else?" The waitress asked while carding a hand through the bewildered toddler's hair.

"We're good thanks," Morgan mumbled through a mouthful of food that he'd already dug into. Jack and Henry laughed and tried to imitate him, but JJ and Hotch gave them stern frowns and they went back to eating their food normally.

Spencer hadn't touched him, he was still in shock. He wanted to moan that he wasn't a kid and that he didn't need a chair, but he'd been told to act his age. _Kids my age sit in these...contraptions,_ he thought logically, glancing at the back of the chair to make sure it was safe.

"Eat up, Kiddo," he whipped his head around and saw the Italian watching him with a smile. He looked at his food and wished he could replace it with a nice steaming mug of coffee.

JJ watched him stare at his food and sighed. She took her knife and sliced the nuggets into smaller portion sizes.

"There you go, sweetheart."

Spencer looked around for a fork, but noticed no one else had one; they were all using their finger. Spencer carefully picked up a piece of chicken and bit into it slowly. He looked up at JJ who had been watching him cautiously and he gave her a big smile and took another bite.

* * *

"Why don't you two take Spencer to the play area?" Hotch suggested. Spencer dropped playing with his unwanted fry and gaped at Hotch, who was trying his hardest to ignore the kids look of horror.

"Yea! Come on Spence," Henry cried, shimmying from his seat. JJ quickly pulled Spencer out of his chair. Spencer would've rather stayed in the high chair from hell.

"Be careful," she warned as she put Spencer down and Henry grabbed one of his small hands.

"We will," Henry promised.

"Jack, keep an eye on them please; you're the oldest so you're in charge," Hotch added and Jack puffed his chest out with pride.

"Yes sir!" He took Spencer's other hand and started jogging towards the playpen. Spencer struggled to keep up and sent a pleading glance behind him at the smirking adults.

"So, why are you making the kid endure that soft play area?" Rossi chuckled suspiciously.

"Because we need to organise rules and schedule for Spencer," JJ explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, things like what time he has to go to bed or have a nap...speaking of which, when did he have his nap?" JJ looked at the team with scrutiny and they looked down guiltily.

"We haven't had much time for that." JJ rolled her eyes at Emily and pulled out her phone.

"Henry would always have a nap after lunch, so let's say Spencer has one at 1?" She looked at the others for an answer and they just stared back dumbly.

* * *

"Look, Spencer! You can play with these," Jack pointed at the ball pit and coaxed Spencer to sit in it with him. Jack handed him a ball nervously. Henry had just turned 4 when he became his 'brother', so Jack had no experience with a two-year-old and quite frankly he didn't know how to act and he was exceedingly anxious about injuring the boy.

"What colours that?" Jack asked as Spencer stared at the ball.

 _Act like a child,_ Spencer thought and once again it came to him easily, all he had to do was say what his body was telling him and right then it was incredibly intrigued in the shiny red ball.

"Wed!" Spencer announced with a big smile.

"That's right!"

Henry picked up a ball and gave it to Spencer.

"What colours that?" He asked. Spencer grinned again, _this is easy,_ he thought.

"Dats gween!" He laughed. The boys laughed at him and he realised that he enjoyed making them smile so he threw the ball over his head. It didn't go far but he watched it's trajectory with fascination and Henry and Jack laughed even more.

Spencer caught sight of some kind of zip line and he pointed at it.

"What's dat?"

"Oh, that's really cool! Come on, we'll show you how it works," Jack offered his hand to Spencer. Spencer looked at it and after just a moments hesitation he took it, a stupid grin smacked over his face.

* * *

"-obviously, we can't take him on those ones. Garcia can look after him and-" Morgan put in, but Hotch held up his hand to stop him.

"We will sort out work as soon as I've spoken to Strauss properly," Hotch insisted. Morgan opened his mouth to interject but quickly thought better of it.

Hotch snapped his head to his right when he felt a hand tapping him and he caught sight of his son's troubled face.

"Jack? I thought I put you in charge... you weren't supposed to leave Henry and Spencer on their own."

"We can't find him, Dad!" The boy looked like he was about to cry. "Spencer! He's gone! Please come help!" The team all stood ready for action when Hotch motioned them all to sit.

"He can't leave the restaurant on his own. I'll go find him. Come show me where you were, Jack," Hotch allowed Jack to pull him to the playpen where Henry was pushing balls around, looking for his new friend beneath them.

"A-Aaron! I-I...he just...he was here a-and then he w-was gone! We didn't mean to lose him!" Henry stammered, throwing balls behind him to emphasize the fact he was searching.

"It's okay, buddy, we'll find him. Do you remember where he was last?" Hotch asked calmly.

"Um... he was on the first bit o-over there...that's all I remember," Jack muttered, growing panicked. Hotch bent down and looked at the lower level, there were mirrors that changed what you looked like and small humps in the floor for kids to climb over. He couldn't see Spencer.

"Spencer," He called as Henry and Jack wrung their hands nervously. Hotch's eyes wandered to the other end of the lower level and he saw a plastic tube that separated two parts of the play area; he also saw the small outline of a child in the tube. He sighed and approached the other end. He glanced around to make sure none of his team were looking before he crawled into the soft play.

"Dad?"

"Wait there boys, I think I found him," Hotch called back as he squirmed further into the play area. He found the opening of the tube and could've laughed at the sight he confronted.

Spencer was lay on his front, using his hands as a pillow and sleeping peacefully.

"Spencer?" Hotch whispered. Spencer groaned and rolled onto his side. Hotch rolled his eyes and reached out for the toddler, grasping him gently under his armpits. Spencer squeaked a little in his sleep but as soon as Hotch had him in his arms he settled.

With one arm Hotch held Spencer to his chest and with the other, he pulled on the ropes as he dragged himself back out on his backside. As soon as he got back to the entrance he stood up, trying to preserve any dignity he had left.

"You found him!" Gasped Henry and Jack slumped back with relief.

"Yea, he must have dropped off. You guys tired him out," he offered the boys a smile to show that they weren't in trouble.

"Come on, let's go back. I think Rossi went to get you guys some ice cream," he motioned the boys to follow him as he readjusted Reid, laying his head gently on his shoulder; unconsciously, Spencer wrapped an arm over Hotch's shoulder.

"Found him," Hotch grinned as he returned to the table and pointed to the conked our toddler.

"Awe! He just keeps getting cuter!" Garcia squealed, wanting more than anything to steal the boy from Hotch.

"Where was he?" JJ asked.

"Sleeping in one of those play tubes," Hotch failed to mention the fact he had to crawl in to fetch the kid.

"And that's why he needs naps," JJ pointed out and Morgan shrugged.

"Kids are meant to be balls of energy." JJ was about to argue with him when Rossi and one of the servers came back to the table with two trays filled with desserts. Hotch nudged the sleeping boy on his chest and felt bad when he jumped awake and gripped the front of Hotch's shirt in fear.

"It's just dessert, buddy," Spencer looked around sleepily and saw a small bowl of ice cream being placed on the high chair tray. Despite the fatigue that weighed his little body down he reached out for the ice cream hungrily.

"Never too tired for ice cream," Rossi laughed, taking a deep inhale of his warm cookie. Hotch lifted Spencer into the high chair and gave him a spoon before turning his attention on the steamy apple pie sat before him. Henry and Jack were already part way through their ice cream. Jack kept offering Spencer M and M's that were sprinkled over his ice cream, which Spencer accepted gratefully with his sticky fingers. Spencer seemed to completely forget about germs as he licked his fingers clean and stuck his spoon so far into his ice cream that his hands quickly became coated in melted vanilla goodness. Ignoring his messy fingers he brushed his hair from his face, leaving trails of ice cream over his forehead and in his hair. To make matters worse his lack of coordination with the spoon led to ice cream dripping down his chin and somehow across his nose.

"My god! Can we come here every week!" Garcia drooled, taking a big sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"I second that!" Emily beamed, setting her spoon down in the empty sundae bowl and sighing with content.

Spencer fisted his eyes, once again forgetting how grubby his fingers were.

"Can we?" Jack asked, turning to his father for confirmation.

"I'm not sure it's the healthiest place to come to _every_ week," Hotch gave Jack a sympathetic grimace.

"Anyway, I thought you boys promised to never ask for anything ever again?" JJ laughed as she recalled Jack and Henry begging them to let their 'new brother' come that day. JJ glanced at Spencer and snorted on the pie she'd been eating.

"What- oh," Hotch shook his head at Spencer who was sleeping yet again but this time his spoon was still sat in his mouth with his head slumped against his chest. He was covered in sticky melted ice cream and his bowl was far from empty.

"I'll take that." Morgan slowly took the plastic bowl away from Spencer and dug in with his much larger spoon.

"Hey! That's _my_ brother's ice cream!" Henry stood up on the leather, pointing an accusing finger and glaring at Morgan who choked on the ice cream that was clearly not meant for him.

"Good job, Henry. That's what you've got to do if anyone is mean to Spencer. But I'm helping him, he wouldn't want us to waste this delicious treat." Henry faltered and sat back down, seeing the truth in what Morgan had said.

Hotch carefully took the spoon from Spencer's mouth and picked up a napkin.

"You might want to try this," Garcia tossed a packet of baby wipes at him.

"Where'd you get these?"

"I'm prepared for every situation...oh and they're great for taking makeup off." Hotch raised his eyebrows but didn't disagree. He gently rubbed at Spencer's face, trying to remove the stickiness. Spencer mumbled in his sleep though he didn't wake up. Hotch slung the wipe in one of the empty boxes, shrugging at his effort, despite the fact Spencer's hair was still sticky. Only a bath could cure him.

"Maybe we should get outta here," Morgan said as if reading Hotch's mind.

"Good idea, where?" Garcia asked.

"Ours. And then we can put Spencer down for a proper nap." Garcia shot JJ a pleading look.

"Aw, no fair! I only had him for one day," Garcia groaned. Jack frowned a little, not understanding why Garcia wanted to keep his new brother.

"Kid needs a schedule, Garcia," Rossi said and Garcia grunted in defeat.

"Fine. But I need to go back home and get Spencer's stuff," she muttered.

"We can meet you at ours then," JJ started to carefully clear Spencer's place before lifting him out of the seat. He didn't make a sound and snuggled into JJ's neck; a feeling she had come to miss.

"Can Spencer come in our car?" Jack asked eagerly and he finally got a straight answer.

"Yep."

He cheered happily and high fived Henry.

"But you're not to wake him up," Hotch warned and the boys nodded, both with an evil smirk on their faces.

They paid and made their way to the cars. Morgan started to pull Spencer's seat from the car, but let Hotch do it in the end. Soon enough Spencer was strapped in his car seat, fast asleep.

Jack and Henry fought for the middle seat, but because Henry still had a car seat of his own and Jack's booster seat could be moved, it was decided that Jack got the prestigious spot.

"Why doesn't Spencer have a stuffed animal?" Henry asked, sitting his stuffed and well-loved lion on his lap and looking over at Spencer's empty lap.

"He must have left it at Aunt Pens," JJ glanced around and smiled at the three boys. Spencer was dead to the world, his thumb in his mouth and a peaceful look on his face. JJ had no idea he sucked his thumb, _guess we learn something new every day._

* * *

When they got back, Hotch carried Spencer inside and quickly got him upstairs before the boys could disturb his nap. He laid Spencer down on the plain bed, taking his black converse, which he hadn't seen before, off and tucking him in. Hotch brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled at the look of content on his face.

The others arrived half an hour later, carrying bags of stuff and dumping them in the living room, in front of Jack and Henry's eager eyes.

"Where's Spence?" Emily asked as she pulled out the teddy Garcia had got and looked around for Reid.

"He's taking the nap he should have had early," JJ retorted, her eyebrows raised.

"Sorry, Mom," Emily grumbled sarcastically. "I'll go put this in his room."

"Don't wake him up," JJ added gruffly.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Which room is it?

"3rd on the left, oh, and take this," JJ had found the stuffed rabbit in Spencer's go bag and threw it at Emily.

* * *

Emily gingerly stepped into the quiet room and heard the soft sound of Spencer's breathing. She controlled the 'aw' brewing inside her and slowly put the big teddy at the foot of his bed. She stealthily placed the bunny in between Spencer's arms and he pulled it unconsciously towards him.

She got back downstairs to see the team rooting through bags and organising small piles.

"Like I told Emily; I got the necessities!" Garcia kept insisting to a doubtful Morgan and Hotch.

"Because Spencer really needs that big teddy bear," JJ laughed.

"Of course he does."

* * *

"When's he gonna wake up," Jack whined after what felt like hours. Hotch checked his watch. It had been an hour since they'd been home which was a lengthy nap. From experience with Jack he knew toddlers needed 14 hours of sleep, so he was wary about waking Spencer up.

"If he's not awake in 30 minutes then I'll go get him," Hotch promised and Jack groaned again and sauntered off to the TV.

* * *

Spencer woke up slowly and shifted, realising that he was tucked into a bed. He sat up suddenly and glanced around, not recognising the room. He felt his heart rate quicken and he clutched his bunny to his chest.

"Mom?" He called out. He then he remembered that his mom was not there, but he didn't know where _he_ was. The last he remembered was being at Chic-Fil-a.

"JJ?" He called out. He saw light streaming in from the partly open door and bit his lip. He built up his courage and crept to the door. As soon as the light hit him he breathed a sigh of relief.

He could see the stairs from where he stood, but they appeared too daunting for him.

"Jay!" He yelled, but it came out as more of a squeak. He suddenly heard the staircase creak and he saw Hotch's face appear.

"Hotch," he breathed out in relief.

"Good nap?" Hotch grinned looking over Spencer's messy bed hair.

"Mmhmm."

Hotch lifted Spencer up with his rabbit too and carried them down the stairs, quickly setting him on his feet as not to embarrass him.

Spencer rubbed his eyes and followed Hotch to where the voices were emanating from.

"Well good afternoon, sleepyhead," Garcia giggled as Spencer toddled in groggily. He mumbled something and leaned on JJ's legs. She pulled him onto her lap and stroked a finger through his hair while he woke up properly.

"So, Spence, we've been talking about a schedule," Spencer nodded. JJ paused before explaining the routine. Spencer nodded and agreed but he wasn't taking any of it in; he was still trying to wake himself up.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Henry's voice.

"He's awake!"

"Can we play now?" Jack asked hopefully, giving JJ his best smile.

"Give him a minute to wake up," Hotch said, glancing at the tired toddler.

"I'm awake," Spencer insisted stubbornly, but soon realised his mistake when Henry grabbed his hand.

"Come on then!" Spencer shook away his sleep and trailed after Henry.

"I feel a bit bad for him," JJ sighed, looking around at her team.

"He's too stubborn for his own good," Chuckled Rossi.

* * *

Spencer didn't know how long he'd been listening to Henry explaining the origins of every toy in his room, but he was beginning to grow impatient.

Jack set his Rubix cube down which was unsolved and let out a loud moan. Henry shot him an angry look.

"Go away, Jack."

"No. You're hogging him! He doesn't want to see all your toys," Jack snapped back. Henry got to his feet and marched up to Jack.

"He does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Come on, Spence," Jack held a hand out to Reid. "Let's go play in my room, it's way more fun," Henry hurried over and took Spencer's other hand.

"No!" He yanked on his arm and the toddler hissed in pain.

"Yes!" Jack tugged Spencer back.

"MOM!" Henry yelled as he tried to wrench Spencer from Jack.

"Stop, Henry! You're hurting him," Jack grumbled yet he jerked Spencer in his direction.

"Ow..." Spencer mumbled in a small pained voice, but the older boys didn't seem to notice.

"Get. Off. DAD!"

That did it. Heavy footsteps pounded the stairs and Spencer tried to shrink away from the boys iron grip.

"Jack wha- Boys, get off him now!" Hotch bellowed when he saw Spencer being pulled by both Henry and Jack, a look of pain on his face. The boys dropped Spencer's arms and stepped back from Hotch.

"What were you two thinking?" Hotch picked Spencer up forgetting how much Spencer hated it.

"I'm Otay," Spencer whispered in a shaky voice.

"I told you to be careful with him," Hotch barked and the boys looked down at the floor.

"Jack get to your room. Henry, you stay here."

"I'm awight, Ho-" Spencer started, but Hotch quickly cut him off before he said his name.

"Don't worry, Spencer. I'll deal with this." He hitched the boy onto his hip and pointed to the door. "Jack. Out."

Jack scurried away, glancing nervously at his dad on his way.

"You can come out when I say," Hotch warned, slamming Henry's door shut. He checked Jack's door was shut before carrying Spencer downstairs.

"I'm fine, Hotch. Dey didn't huwt me," Spencer protested.

"I know, but they need to learn that they can't pull you around like that. Oh, and you can't call me Hotch in front of them."

"What should I call you?" Hotch gave him a look and Spencer shook his head vigorously.

"No way."

"You don't have to right now, but you will eventually or they'll get suspicious."

"Tan't I just call you Hotch?"

"Sorry, buddy," Spencer pouted and as soon as Hotch set him on the floor he hurried over to Morgan.

"What was all that about, Pretty Boy?"

"They're cwazy!"

"You better get used to it," Rossi added.

 **...**

* * *

 **Sorry if it dropped off a bit at the end, I need to get some homework done so I just wrapped the chapter up.**

 **Also, I did look up Chick-fil-a and I know they probably don't do apple pie of what not, but I wanted them to have a variety. Next time I'll write about a restaurant that I've actually been to.**

 **Favourite and follow if you haven't already, it means a lot.**

 **Please review and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Picnicking

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing!**

 **Thanks to sofiatv crazy, E.J. Morgan, Hippiechic81, Astrahan, FallWithMeOffACliff, AZCatmom, and Guest.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I didn't want to give you a half finished chapter again.**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Tan't I just call you Hotch?"_

 _"Sorry, buddy," Spencer pouted and as soon as Hotch set him on the floor he hurried over to Morgan._

 _"What was all that about, Pretty Boy?"_

 _"They're cwazy!"_

 _"You better get used to it," Rossi added._

* * *

Henry woke up to the sound of his door squeaking open. He rolled over to face the wall and tried to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes, he turned back and squinted into the dim room.

"Spence?" His eyes widened on the small boy sat on his soccer ball rug. He hopped out of bed and shuffled over, his brow furrowed with curiousity. Spencer looked up and smiled before turning his head back towards the book. Henry saw the gap in his bookshelf and shook his head.

"That's mine, Spence," he snatched the book off the toddler who hurried to his feet and tried to grab it back. He glanced at the title; Matilda. He shook his head again and held the book high in the air out of Spencer's reach.

"You can't read this! It's only for big boys and you're still little." Spencer jumped up and tried to grab the book all the while trying to maintain his balance.

"I wanna wead it," Spencer pleaded.

"You didn't ask," Henry snapped shoving the boy away. Spencer stumbled back, losing his balance and crashing into the bookcase.

Henry dropped the book and was lifting Spencer back off the ground as soon as he hit it.

"Sorry! Sorry! Please don't cry," Henry whispered, glancing around nervously, praying that his mom hadn't heard...or worse: Aaron.

Spencer stood up with Henry's help and looked around a bit bewildered, then the pain hit him and his breath hitched; his head and back throbbed intensely.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you," Henry said. He brushed Spencer off, his eyes full of worry. The pain caused tears to form in Spencer's eyes and he started to sniff miserably.

"Don't cry; I'm sorry," Henry begged, wiping his hands clumsily over Spencer's face where tears were falling. Henry panicked when a small sob broke from Spencer. He knew he had to do something before Aaron heard them.

He released Spencer and grabbed the book. Spencer wiped his face and whimpered convulsively.

"Look, Spence," the book was thrust into Spencer's hands, but his eyes were blinded by unbidden tears. Henry watched in blind panic as Spencer reached up and stroked his head that had started to pound, choking on a sob as he did.

"Uh... h-how about I read it you?" Henry offered. He sat down and patted the spot beside him. Spencer managed to quell his next sob and sat down cautiously, sniffing harshly when his back stung with fiery pain. Henry scooted over to him and wrapped his arm around Spencer's shoulders before opening the book. Henry looked at the words and could make out one or two, but he couldn't read it. He glanced at Spencer who was staring at the book hungrily, waiting eagerly for Henry to start.

"That's Matilda," he pointed at the illustration, ignoring the daunting words. "She's really smart."

Spencer watched Henry as he told the story, knowing that the boy couldn't read it, yet he humoured him. But as he sat infatuated with Henry he realised he was the one being humoured.

* * *

JJ woke up and felt strong protective arms anchoring her to the bed. She shimmied her body around until she was face to face with Aaron, whose eyebrows were surprisingly relaxed, rather than their normal tauntness.

She slid through his arms causing him to stir and groan. She snuck out before he broke free of sleep.

She trudged along the corridor and frowned when she saw the guest room was wide open; the nightlight casting a soft light over the shadowed room and vanishing into the sunlit hallway.

She poked her head in and her brow furrowed further, an uneasy sensation of panic knotting in the depths of her stomach. Before she could jump to any conclusions she heard a soft giggle from Henry's door, which had a big green 'H' on the front to prove its allegiance to the owner.

She pushed the door open and felt the knot of panic loosen. Henry looked up from the book that Spencer was tracing his fingers over and smiled.

"Look, Mummy! I'm reading to Spencer!" Henry announced proudly.

"Good boy, Henry," she praised, knowing full well that Henry was not at the reading stage yet.

"I bet you two are hungry after all that reading." Henry nodded eagerly and closed the book much to Spencer's disappointment. He jumped up and pulled Spencer with him.

Henry ran out into the hallway, dragging a slower and less agile Reid with him. He halted at the stairs and waited for JJ who knelt down to lift Spencer up.

"I can help him, mummy," Henry insisted, taking Spencer's hand.

"Henry-"

"Please! I'll be careful," he promised and JJ sighed.

"Okay, but go slow. No running," she warned. Henry squeezed Spencer's hand and hopped down the first step, waiting for Spencer to step down. JJ held onto Spencer's collar in case he slipped. Spence stuck his tongue out in concentration creating a rhythm. _First foot_ _, next foot, first foot, next foot._ When he got to the bottom Henry held his hand up for a high five, but Spencer wasn't too sure what he was asking for.

"Can you high five, Henry, Spence?" JJ high fived her son to demonstrate. Reid hit the waiting hand and smiled at JJ, who ruffled his messy and partly sticky hair.

 _"Mommy to the rescue!" Morgan laughed._

 _"Mommy?" Spencer mumbled with a frown._

Spencer shook himself out of the memory. _I don't need help,_ he told himself sternly. He scurried into the kitchen after Henry who was becoming his guide, not only around the house but also in the act of acting like a child.

* * *

Hotch entered the kitchen, showered and dressed and inhaled the sweet smell of pancakes of syrup.

"Daddy! JJ says we're going to the park," Jack beamed at his father as he shoved a forkful of pancakes heavily doused in syrup in his mouth. Spencer watched Jack curiously and tried to stab his pancakes in the same way, but once again the fork refused to cooperate. He snuck a quick look at JJ to make sure she was distracted before picking up the pancake piece she had already cut up for him and shoved it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as the sugar dissolved on his tongue.

"We were planning on taking a picnic and meeting the team if that's alright with you?" Henry and Jack both cheered. Spencer was too distracted with trying to figure his fork out and he was leaving sticky fingerprints all over the handle. JJ took the fork from him, stabbed the pancake and held it in front of his mouth waiting to feed it to him. Spencer stared at the fork and refused to open his mouth. Instead, he took the fork awkwardly from her and fed himself, relishing in the flavour. JJ sighed and loaded the fork again. If he needed help it would be done his way.

"You boys need to get cleaned up and pack all the things you want to take. And I don't mean your dinosaur collection, Henry," Aaron chuckled, but Henry glared at him.

"My daddy would let me."

"Aaron said no, Henry. You can take some outdoor toys but nothing silly," JJ warned and Henry nodded as he finished his last piece of pancake.

"Speaking of getting cleaned up," Hotch motioned to Spencer who had syrup over his face and all over his fingers that he kept brushing though his hair which wasn't helping the situation.

"Looks like we have a sticky situation," JJ winked and Spencer giggled.

* * *

The bath was as difficult as JJ had imagined. When she finally got Spencer in the warm bubbly water he relaxed a little and concentrated on the wind-up boat chugging through the bubbles.

"Spence, I need to wash your hair," JJ said in a resigned voice, but Spencer shook his head.

"I tan do it," he insisted, reaching out for the shampoo in her hands. He struggled with the lid, his small fingers trying to get under the cap.

"Just let me," JJ took it back and popped it open, but refused to give it him when he reached out again. Much to his frustration, she wet his hand and rubbed in the yellow shampoo.

"I said I tan do it!" Spencer grumbled. He tried to push JJ's hands away so he could rub the soap in.

"Sit still. The quicker I get this done, the sooner you can get out," JJ jibbed, pushing Spencer's hands back. Spencer folded his arms and huffed.

"All done!" JJ grinned, rubbing a hand through his clean wet hair.

"Tan I get out now?"

"One last thing," JJ rubbed the washcloth over his face making sure to get rid of all of the stickiness. "Okay, now you can."

* * *

Spencer scowled at the outfit JJ had laid out. He shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm not weawing dat!"

"Come on, Spence, it's cute!"

"No."

"Please!"

"JJ, I'll look weiwd," Spencer mumbled self consciously. JJ could've laughed because Spencer was stood before her in Henry's hooded towel that hung down to the floor. It had ears and was meant to be a bear, but had faded from years of use. She quickly snuffed her laughter as the boy balanced from one foot to the other nervously.

"No, you won't. I promise."

* * *

It was a warm August afternoon and unsurprisingly the park was busy. Spencer fumbled with the straps on his seat and couldn't understand why they wouldn't undo. He glanced at Henry who had managed to get his undone and was waiting for JJ to let him out. The door beside him opened and Hotch appeared with a smile.

"I tan't-" Spencer motioned to the straps holding him down.

"Don't worry, I'll do that," Hotch released the straps easily and pulled Spencer out and into his arms, he held a hand out for Jack. "Come on, buddy."

JJ grabbed their things, handing Jack his soccer ball and Henry his soft bat and ball. Spencer went to protest when he realised that he was more covered in Hotch's arms than he would be walking, and he didn't want all the picnickers to see the dungarees, short sleeve top, and sandals that JJ had wrangled him into. He was still annoyed that Hotch just so happened to have found an old pair of Jack's sandals for him to wear.

Spencer saw Rossi and Emily spreading out a blanket on the grass and he felt his cheeks burn red, praying they didn't take notice of his outfit. He also saw the huge kids park and noticed how Jack and Henry exchanged an eager glance; it didn't make him feel much better.

"Look who's here!" Rossi patted Emily's shoulder and she stood up from straightening the blanket and gave their visitors a genuine smile.

"Good! I'm not setting this up alone," Emily winked. JJ slung their blanket on the floor along with a bag filled with food.

"Where's Garcia and Morgan?" Hotch asked, readjusting his hold on Reid who was clinging to his shirt as he stared at the park anxiously.

"Garcia is having a lift with Morgan."

"Oh, I see," Laughed JJ, knowing how unreliable Morgan could be with timing.

"She's not going to be a very happy bunny," Chuckled Rossi. He turned to Jack and Henry and handed them a football.

"Thought you boys would like this."

"Thanks, Uncle Dave!" Jack took it and glanced at Hotch for approval.

"Knock yourself out."

"Can Spencer play?" Henry asked. Spencer was still distracted by the daunting sight of the park.

"He's still a bit small for those sorts of games, but you two can still play," JJ explained, taking Spencer from Hotch. He didn't seem to mind the transfer, his eyes flicking around the park and the number of people. JJ could feel the fast pace of his heart drumming against her chest. Henry gave his mom and Spencer a look of reluctance before following Jack to a free spot.

"What's wrong, Spence?" JJ asked, snapping Spencer's attention back to her. He shrugged, fidgeting with his fingers. JJ sighed and put him on the blanket Hotch had just rolled out.

"You were right, JJ. Those dungarees are so adorable!" Emily squealed looking over Spencer's outfit. Spencer squeaked with embarrassment and covered his chest with his thin arms.

"Oh stop, Reid. You look awesome," Emily rolled her eyes and palmed the toddler's warm cheek.

"Weally?" He asked doubtfully, giving Emily a sad look.

"Spencer Reid, are you calling me a liar?" She asked seriously and Spencer's eyes widened.

"N-no, no-"

"I'm joking, handsome. You look great. Doesn't he Rossi?" Rossi glanced up from the glass he'd been pouring his tonic water into. He took in the small dungarees, stripy orange, white and pink top underneath and the brown sandals.

"Sure, he looks pretty cute," Rossi shrugged, his cheeks turning red when he realised he'd called Reid cute.

"I'm not cute," Spencer insisted.

"Sorry, Spence, but you kind of are," JJ teased.

* * *

Garcia managed to sneak up on the toddler who was lay on the blanket wiggling his legs as he read the book laid out in front of him. It was one JJ had packed from Henry's bookshelf. Garcia grabbed him from behind and hoisted him into the air before snuggling him to her chest in a suffocating hug.

"Oh, I missed you, Baby Genius!" She cried swaying with him tucked into her arms.

"It has only been eighteen houws and fowty-two minutes," Spencer giggled.

"That's a long time for me not to see my junior G man." She planted a kiss on his face and left lipstick marks on his already pink cheeks.

"Sorry we're late," Morgan grimaced, collapsing onto the blanket where food had already been set out.

"Too right! We almost started without you," jibbed Emily.

"Can we please eat now?" huffed Rossi, his fingers trembling over a box of chicken wings.

"Boys! Food!" JJ called. She placed three sandwich quarters on their plates alongside carrot and cucumber sticks, potato chips and miniature sausages. Henry and Jack eagerly took the plates and started wolfing down the food so they could play again. JJ handed Spencer a similar plate with two sandwich wedges and the same assortment of extras.

"Fanks," he muttered through a mouthful of cheese sandwich.

"Rossi!" Emily gasped

"Huh?"

"How did you make this chicken taste so good," she moaned, taking another bite of the succulent chicken wing. Rossi winked at her and tapped his nose.

"Rossi family secrets."

Spencer fisted his eyes, ignoring the next sandwich and moving straight to the carrot sticks.

"Slow down boys. The park isn't going anywhere," Hotch said and the boys slowed their pace ever so slightly.

"Spencer, do you want to come with us to the park after lunch?" Jack asked as he dropped his final crust down and crunched on the cucumber. Spencer yawned and shrugged.

"Spencer needs to have his nap first, but we'll come over as soon as he's done," Spencer scowled at JJ.

"Not tiwed..." he whispered.

"And I'm the queen of England," Laughed Garcia.

* * *

Soon enough Spencer had curled up on the blanket and fallen asleep. Hotch had been dragged off to the park to watch the boys and the rest of the team were chatting.

"Is he sleeping?" JJ asked, craning her neck to see if Spencer had closed his eyes and given in on not taking a nap.

"Like a baby," Morgan chortled.

"Don't let him hear you say that," warned Emily.

JJ pulled a pillow and blanket from a separate bag and carefully lay the pillow beneath his head and tucked the blanket around his sleeping form.

"How was he this morning?" Rossi asked.

"He's been fine. A little nervous and a lot stubborn, but we got there. I mean, I managed to get him outside in those dungarees," JJ announced with pride.

"Has Hotch had any update on Jarvis?"

"He'll be going away for life after the evidence stacked against him, but he hasn't said anything more about an antidote. All of his places of residence were searched and nothing has been found."

"Ah well," Garcia sighed. She wasn't devastated by the news.

"Every cloud," Rossi added, carding a hand through Spencer's hair.

"He's not taking it as well as you guys."

* * *

Spencer woke up to the smell of grass and the sound of laughter. He sat up slowly and glanced around and saw his team playing a game of cards.

"Go fish, Rossi!" Squealed Garcia as Rossi delved into the pile of cards.

"JJ, got any...10's?" Morgan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Son of a bitch," JJ threw her three 10's down, which Morgan collected greedily. He noticed the toddler watching them with his thumb in his mouth.

"Afternoon, Pretty Boy," He smiled. Spencer nodded and leaned into JJ, looking at her cards and watching her play. She wrapped an arm around him and drew him nearer.

"You okay, sweetie?" She asked.

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, fumbling with the buttons on her thin cardigan.

"Give me all your 2's Emily," JJ demanded and Emily slung down a two. JJ's eyes then locked on Garcia. "Pay up!"

"Sorry, not today. Go fish."

"How long was I as'eep for?" Spencer mumbled past his thumb.

"Just a little over 2 hours."

"Oh," Spencer frowned. He felt as if he'd missed out on something.

Suddenly, Hotch collapsed onto the blanket beside him and heaved out a breath of relief.

"But I was still playing, Aaron!" Henry whined as he plonked down beside his mom's boyfriend.

"I just need a rest. 5 minutes,"Hotch panted.

"Spencer's awake!" Cheered Jack.

"Can he come to the park with us?"

* * *

Spencer held Hotch's hand as they made their way back to the park. Spencer wanted desperately to turn back, but Henry was motioning to the equipment eagerly.

Spencer peeked around at his team, who were finishing up their game of cards. They waved at him and he hurried along to keep up with Hotch's slow strides.

Jack skipped through the gate and put a hand in front of Hotch to stop him.

"Sorry, Dad. Only kids can come in." Hotch chuckled, but Spencer gave him a nervous look.

"Fine, but I'll stay here and watch. Look after Henry and Spencer," Hotch gave Spencer a little push forward and Jack took his hand. Spencer turned to Hotch and shook his head.

"You'll be fine. I'll be watching. Shout me if you guys need anything," Hotch assured him as Jack dragged him away to the nearest climbing frame.

Spencer watched the boys for what felt like hours. He was used to watching over them at parks as he had done when he was an adult. What he wasn't used to was the nudges and pleas from Henry and Jack trying to get him to play on the equipment.

They managed to coax him onto the swings.

"It's fun, Spence. You just sit on this and we push you," Henry explained as he tried to lift Spencer into the swing seat.

Hotch strode over seemingly out of nowhere and deposited Spencer into the seat.

"I can push," Jack insisted, giving Spencer a little push. Henry struggled onto the swing next to him, which didn't have railings.

"Aaron, can you give me a push?" He asked. Spencer felt his legs sway in the air and he looked down curiously at the moving ground.

"Higher!" Cried Henry, kicking his legs out.

"Do _you_ wanna go higher, Spence?" Spencer shook his head, deciding he liked the slow pace of his swing in contrast to Henry's.

"Higher!"

"Henry, you could fall off if you go any higher.

"My Dad would push me higher," Henry snapped and Hotch sighed.

Spencer was comfortable in the swing when Henry hopped off his and pointed eagerly at the slide.

"Look! The slide is free!" He yelled and Spencer stopped swinging at once.

"You can stay here with me if you want," Hotch said taking over pushing the swing. Henry looked up at Spence, a pleading look on his face. Spencer sighed.

"It's otay, I'll go with dem," he said, giving Hitch a reassuring smile. Henry whooped and stole Spencer's hand as soon as Hotch set him down.

"Be careful," Hotch called. Henry followed Jack into the crowd with Spencer tethered to his hand.

"Henwy," Spencer whispered as they were swallowed by the sea of energetic kids. He gripped tight to Henry and let him pull him through, closing his eyes as towering youngsters brushed past him. He couldn't see Henry and Jack anymore and his slick hand began slipping from Henry's.

Spencer lost the hand he'd been holding and he was suddenly swept away by the tide of children. He gasped around desperately, looking for Henry all the while being bumped and pushed, this way and that. Each time he regained his balance he was knocked back down by kids twice his height. An eleven-year-old lept past him causing him to fall on his backside, which stung painfully. He glanced around and saw only unfamiliar faces and for the second time that day he felt tears burning in the corner of his eyes. He covered his face and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Hey. Hey, Kid," a gruff voice that sounded as if it had been subjected to years of smoking broke through his thoughts and Spencer peeked up, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks.

An older man stood before him, he had thick greying hair, parted neatly on his head and a set of wire glasses pushed up his nose and pinched the skin harshly. He grinned toothily at Spencer and bent down before him.

"Where's your father?" He asked, his grin spreading like the Cheshire Cat that Spencer had seen on a book on Henry's shelf. He felt his heart rate quicken as he gasped at the Man.

"You _do_ speak, right? You're not all alone are you?" Spencer shook his head, licking his lips nervously.

"How about you come with me and I'll help you find your parents?" Spencer shook his head and the man sighed again. "I'm just trying to help you." Spencer swallowed thickly, he knew he had to act like a two-year-old and part of him wanted to trust the man, but his brain screamed no and begged him to call for help. Spencer glanced back just as the man grabbed his arm. Spencer's breath caught in his throat and he did the only thing he could think of.

 _"Shout me if you guys need anything."_

"DADDY!" He screamed and several heads turned towards him. The man's face contorted in panic and he placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder to calm him.

"I'll help you find hi-"

"DADDY!" Spencer cried again, trying to get away from the man. He felt hot tears drip from his chin.

Suddenly he felt hands grabbing him.

"Da-"

"Shh Spencer, it's okay, it's okay," Hotch said calmly, stroking Spencer's hair as he wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck. Hotch glared at the man who had upset Spencer. The man stood up and straightened his suit.

"You must be his father. We were just looking for you-" he reached out to touch Spencer but Hotch took a step back.

"Get away from my son," he spat.

"I was just trying to hel-"

"I know men like you! I've put guys like you in prison, but if you even look at my son again I'll-" JJ was at his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies," the man said hurriedly, scurrying away like a sewer rat.

"Take him," Hotch growled, offering the boy to JJ who refused to take him. Spencer refused to let go.

"Aaron, there's no point in chasing him. Spencer's alright and that's all that matters."

"Bu-"

"That's all that matters," she repeated firmly. She stroked Spencer's face coaxing him out from Hotch's shirt. "You alright, Spence? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Spencer shook his head his eyes flickering over the noisy kids.

"Too many people," he whimpered and Hotch felt him shiver.

"Grab the boys, JJ. We'll go back to the others and play our own games."

* * *

Spencer snuggled sleepily into Garcia's lap. The sun was beginning sink down below the horizon, casting a soft orange hue over the emptying park. He watched as Jack hit the softball and ran past Rossi's post, raising his arms wildly and sticking his tongue out at Hotch.

Garcia smiled as Morgan pretended to blunder with the ball so Henry could score a home run. She rolled her eyes when Hotch came jogging up to them, knowing exactly what he wanted.

"It's your turn, Spencer," he said, holding his hand out to Spencer.

"I'm not vewy good...I tan't hit it," Spencer mumbled.

"I'll help you."

Garcia sat on the blanket alone, with a big smile on her face as she watched Hotch hold the bat with Spencer and help him hit the ball a little distance. Spencer gasped at the ball, amazed that it had even hit the bat when he realised that the team was shouting for him to run. He dropped the bat and stumbled towards the first post. He fell to his knees twice before finally dodging past Rossi.

Surprisingly, he played on with the team until they finally decided to go home. At that point, he was ready to pass out.

They finished off the leftovers and chatted about work. Spencer was asleep after one sandwich and 3 carrot sticks.

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes to see buildings pass in the darkening sky. He realised he was strapped into his car seat, but he didn't struggle against it. He relaxed into the soft interior.

"Can we watch a movie when we get back?"

"Jack, I don't think you have enough time."

"It's only 5, Aaron. They could watch it until 7. They've had dinner."

Spencer shut his eyes and listened. He could still taste the sandwich quarter on his tongue and he licked his lips to remember the flavour.

"Fine, but you guys need to be in bed as soon as it finishes. I'll put Spencer to bed while you put the film on." Spencer opened one eye at the sound of his name.

"Where's Spencer's mommy and daddy?" Jack asked and Spencer frowned a little as he began to drift back to sleep.

"They can't look after him anymore."

"Did they not want him?" Henry asked.

"Uh-"

"It's okay, cuz we do," Henry cut in and Spencer felt a warm hand on his leg. Henry watched Spencer fondly.

"Are you his new mommy and daddy?" Jack asked.

"I guess. And that would make you two his brothers." The boys smiled at that.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry if it was fast paced or whatever, I tried to fit a lot into a little.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	9. Haley's opinion

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **This will be a short chapter, you'll see why, but I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks to E. J. Morgan, Astrahan, Sarry22, Hippiechic81, FallWithMeOffACliff, Snowbeardolphin, and lailyspenstar. I sent a PM to everyone who reviewed so check that out if you have any questions.**

 **Update- So I'm going through this story slowly updating all my mistakes. I am having a break on chapter 37 to do this and I'm starting with spell and grammar check on all the chapters before I read through them all and correct bits that don't make sense. I've been doing this for a day and as you can tell I haven't gotten very far!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Did they not want him?" Henry asked._

 _"Uh-"_

 _"It's okay, cuz we do," Henry cut in and Spencer felt a warm hand on his leg. Henry watched Spencer fondly._

 _"Are you his new mommy and daddy?" Jack asked._

 _"I guess. And that would make you two his brothers." The boys smiled at that._

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sound of shouting. He slipped out of bed and peeked past of his door.

"Get off, Henry!"

"It's mine!"

"No, it's not!"

"YES. IT. IS!"

Spencer pulled back when he saw Hotch storm from his room and down the corridor.

"Stop it! Do you two have any idea what time it is!? Mommy and Spencer are still sleeping!" Spencer squinted down the hallway where Jack and Henry were squabbling over some kind of toy. Hotch yanked the toy from their hands.

"Go to your rooms. It is 6 am. You can come out when we make breakfast," Hotch pointed to their rooms and they trudged to them.

He sighed and left the toy on the bookshelf before shuffling back to his room. Spencer scrambled back into bed and threw the covers around him. He heard the door creak open and Hotch's quiet sigh.

He waited a few more minutes to make sure the coast was clear before jumping out of bed. He misjudged his leap and crashed to his knees.

He waited anxiously to see if anyone had heard but when no one came into his room he got up and stumbled over to the bookshelf. He ran his small fingers over the thin colourful books and started pulling them out one by one.

* * *

JJ woke up and glanced at her clock.

7.47am

She jumped out of bed suddenly, waking Aaron up as she did.

"We slept in! We're gonna-" she pulled off her pyjamas bottoms and started yanking her top over her head. Hotch stopped her before she could dash for the wardrobe.

"We have a week off," he mumbled into his pillow and JJ paused and thought for a minute.

"Oh, right." She smiled and leaned back into bed, facing her boyfriend who was slowly waking up.

"Good sleep?" She asked and he groaned.

"Jack and Henry were up at 6," he sighed. "Arguing."

"I'll check on them," JJ said, but Hotch tried to hold her back.

"No, stay in bed," he whined and she laughed, abandoning her side of the bed as he fumbled around for her presence.

She pulled her pants back on and shuffled into the hallway, heading for the door opposite her own where Spencer was sleeping. She gently pushed the handle down and peered inside.

"Spence?" The small boy looked up from his place on the floor where he'd been looking through picture books that Henry had given him.

"Mowning," he beamed, exchanging the big yellow book for an orange one with a big illustration of a car with eyes. There were no books left on the shelf.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked and Spencer peeped over the book with a guilty smile.

"Won houw thiwty fwee minutes," he shrugged. JJ rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"Come on, Let's go downstairs and get some breakfast," she held her hand out for him and he looked down at the book sadly before closing it.

"Otay," he struggled to his feet and toddled over, taking her hand gratefully to steady himself.

JJ guided him into the hall and paused outside of Henry's room.

"Wait there," she whispered, releasing Spencer's hand and pushing the door open. Spencer peered past her legs curiously and saw Henry lay under his covers and playing with one of his stuffed animals. He looked in JJ's general direction and then back at his toy.

"Can I come out yet?" He murmured.

"If you promise to stop arguing with Jack," JJ added. She turned back and smiled at Spencer who was stood patiently with his arms behind his back.

She strode by him and opened Jack's door which was adorned with a red 'J'. _We'll have to get Spence one of those,_ she thought.

Jack was facing the wall, with the covers slung over him. Several pillows lay strewn across the floor; victims of Jack's tantrum.

"Jack?" JJ whispered and Jack glanced at her before turning back to the wall.

"Go away," He hissed. Spencer tiptoed into Jack's room and was trying to reach the uncompleted Rubix cube on the chest of drawers. Neither Jack nor JJ noticed him and Henry was busy putting his slippers on.

"We're going to make some breakfast, do you want some?" JJ ignored Jack's comment and kept her voice light and cheery. Jack peeked back at her and grunted something unintelligible.

"Fine, but I'll feed your pop tarts to your dad if you don't come down," with an exasperated groan Jack tore the covers off himself and sat up. He caught sight of Spencer reaching for his Rubix cube and scowled in frustration.

Spencer couldn't for the life of him understand why the Rubix cube was so out of reach. He stepped on the drawer knob and used it to get higher. He reached up for the Rubix cube and felt his fingers tickle its edge when Jack's shout filled the room.

"No! That's mine," Spencer was so taken aback that he lost his footing and fell to the floor.

"Spence," JJ's motherly instincts took charge and she lifted him into her arms as he rubbed his backside. Jack stormed over to the chest of drawers and snatched up the toy Spencer had been aiming for.

"This isn't yours," Jack grunted shaking the Rubix cube in front of a tears Spencer who was still trying to rub the pain away. "You're as bad as Henry." Jack pushed the cube further onto the chest of drawers and Spencer pouted knowing he had no chance of reaching it.

"You've got to share," JJ warned and Jack gave her a dark look. Henry shuffled in, not looking at Jack due to their simmering emotions after the explosive fight they had.

"I'm hungry," He yawned. JJ rolled her eyes for the second time and took his hand, leaving a grumpy Jack to trail behind.

Spencer ignored the stinging that his fall had caused and wrapped his small arms around JJ's neck as she carefully carried him downstairs. He looked over her shoulder and saw Jack trudging behind. Jack saw him staring and shook his head, crossing his arms miserably. Spencer looked back down at JJ's shoulder and ran his finger absentmindedly over the thin material of her pyjama top.

JJ settled him in Henry's old high chair and went to the kitchen. Spencer watched the boys hop into their seats and avoid each other's eyes. Spencer sighed and rested his chin in his hands.

"Jack?" He piped up, but Jack didn't look up at him. "I'm sowwy." The older boy turned his head away from Spencer and Henry and Spencer chewed his lip anxiously.

 _Well done, you've upset him,_ Spencer thought sadly.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" JJ asked, rummaging through the cupboards. Normally Spencer skipped breakfast, opting for a large mug of coffee instead, but a gnawing hunger growled at the idea and his eyes widened when JJ pulled down a box of Cheerios.

"Cheewios p'eas!" He said with a hungry grin.

"Coming right up. Henry, Jack, what do you guys want?"

"Pop tart," Jack mumbled sleepily. Henry nodded and motioned to the chocolate pop tart. Clearly, neither of them were fully awake and alert, at least not like Spencer. JJ put the pop tarts into the toaster and poured out Cheerios in a Spider-Man bowl, adding milk and a spoon. She placed the bowl in front of Spencer and ruffled his hair as he dug in.

Jack yawned and rested his head on the table.

"No movie tonight," JJ chuckled. Jack groaned into the table and Spencer giggled, slurping his cheerios noisily.

"Not funny, Spence," Jack grumbled and Spencer looked down and pushed his cereal around.

"Hey, moody," JJ placed his pop tart in front of him forcing his head up. "Stop being miserable and eat up," she ordered. She brushed by Spencer at the head of the table, running her hand through his hair before giving Henry his breakfast.

Hotch came down, dressed as usual and poured his own bowl of cheerios.

"Just had a call from Haley," He announced. JJ and Jack looked up quickly. Spencer and Henry kept eating, ignorant to the others.

"Is mom coming over?" Jack asked eagerly and Hotch nodded.

"She said you forgot your Nintendo so she's dropping it off."

"Cool," Jack started eating his pop tart faster. He shot Henry a smirk. "My moms coming to see me," he hissed. Henry stopped eating his pop tart and gazed up at JJ.

"When's Dad coming to see me?" He asked.

"You're going to his house this weekend and he's dropping you at school on Monday," JJ replied as she joined her boys at the table. Spencer was squinting at his bowl and trying to get the floating cheerios to sink into the milky bubbles. He stuck his tongue and leaned on his bowl, pushing the stray cheerios down with his spoon.

"She's not staying long, Jack," Hotch added, sinking his own spoon into his milky cheerios.

"Mom can meet Spencer!" Jack gasped with realisation. He forgot all of his pent-up anger. JJ and Hotch exchanged a grimace.

Jack was about to explain to Spencer who they were talking about when a clatter interrupted him. They all looked up at the head of the table where Spencer sat with his arms held out in front of him and his spoon still gripped between his fingers. His bowl was spinning on the floor. Milk dripped from his hair and trickled down his face as he gave an awkward smile. He'd leaned on his bowl a little too much and flipped the contents over himself.

They all burst out laughing, even Hotch, who Spencer had only seen smile 38 times before, (this was compared to the 413 smiles a day average that Garcia had acquired.)

"Whoops," he wiped the milk clumsily from his eyes and licked his lips. He looked down at his pyjamas and saw the purple monster was drowning in milk. He quickly tapped it down and the top absorbed his spillage making his skin cold and uncomfortable. "Sowwy," he mumbled, looking at the mess he'd made.

"That's okay, buddy," Hotch stood up as the others wiped tears from their eyes. He lifted Spencer out of the chair and into his arms.

"You need a bath," Henry laughed, pointing at the damp boy.

"You're right. We'll be back soon," Hotch ruffled Spencer's hair, his fingers coming back wet with milk.

"What about youw ceweal? It'll get soggy," Spencer said worriedly as Hotch started up the stairs.

"I've almost finished anyway," Hotch turned into the bathroom and set Spencer on the closed toilet seat before turning to the bath. Spencer swung his legs out, investigating how much distance there was between his feet and the floor. Hotch pulled off the towel JJ had used the day before, which acted as a dressing gown and hung it on the door handle.

"Let's take those wet clothes off you before you get cold," Hotch said, grabbing the hem of the top. Spencer shook his head wildly, pulling the top back down.

"Come on, Spencer. This won't take long. Arms up," he ordered and Spencer anxiously lifted his arms. Hotch pulled the now soggy monster top off the boy and wrung it out over the sink, chuckling at the milk that dribbled from it. Spencer yanked off the pants before Hotch could and quickly covered himself with a towel he yanked from the railing. Hotch threw the sodden clothing into the wash basket and turned off the water, checking the water quickly before reaching for Spencer.

"Did you know bath's awen't always about hygiene, dey are used in weligion to cleanse a pewson and to puwify dem of deir sins," Spencer muttered to distract himself as he was deposited in the warm soapy water.

"No, I didn't know that," Hotch replied, wiping Spencer's face with a washcloth.

Hotch listened patiently to Spencer ramble on about useless facts while he washed his hair and made sure the milk had been cleaned off. He pulled the plug and scooped Spencer up, pulling the dressing gown towel over his head and hiding a grin when Spencer looked up with ears on his hood.

"Do _I_ have to talk to Haley?" Spencer asked as he padded along behind Hotch to his new room.

"No, you don't have to. You look young enough to pass as a child who hasn't learned speech, but Jack knows you can and well...he may expect a performance out of you." Hotch began to rummage through the drawers as Spencer stood and looked at his little bare feet thoughtfully.

Hotch pulled out a pair of shorts and an old polo shirt of Henry's that he'd found in the attic. They weren't planning to do much that day so Hotch didn't see the point in Spencer wearing layers of clothes like the girls had been forcing him into. He handed a shivering Spencer a pair of underwear when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Is dat Haley?" Spencer asked wrapping his toweled arms around himself. Hotch nodded.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Spencer wasn't sure whether Hotch was referring to dressing him or talking to his ex-wife. Either way, Spencer shivered convulsively.

* * *

JJ answered the door and offered the woman on the other side a compulsory smile, holding the door open for her to come in. Jack ran forward and barrelled into his mother. Haley embraced Jack, holding him close to her chest.

"I hope you're being good," she smirked, carding a hand through his hair.

"Uh huh! We went to the park yesterday!" Jack cried excitedly, pulling his mom further into the house. He didn't mention his fight with Henry that morning. Hotch made his way down the stairs carrying an extremely nervous Spencer who was covering his eyes, hoping he was invisible.

Haley glanced up and frowned.

"Aaron?" Jack followed his mother's gaze and his grin grew.

"Mommy! That's Spencer! He's our new brother!" He blurted, hurrying over to Hotch and tugging on his pant leg.

"Brother? What's going on, Aaron?" Haley asked, trying to keep her voice calm for her son's sake. Hotch conceded to Jacks tugging and placed Spencer on his own two feet. Jack took his hand and pulled him over to Haley. Spencer looked up and cowered away.

"He's shy. It's okay, Spencey, this is my _real_ mommy," JJ tensed a little at the clear emphasis that Jack had put on 'real'.

"Uh...Jack, take Spencer into the front room. I think Henry's watching some cartoons. We just need to talk to your mom," JJ said. Jack glanced at his mom to his dad and shrugged, tugging Spencer into the front room.

"What's going on?" Haley demanded. Hotch put his finger to his lips and pointed to where Jack and Spencer had just gone and motioned them into the kitchen.

"We...uh...we adopted," Hotch said with a smile. Haley didn't return the gesture.

"Just like that? I didn't even know you were trying for more?"

"We weren't expecting it this soon either-"

"You have 2 kids already! What possessed you to get another? I mean, look at your jobs!" Haley shook her head in disbelief.

Spencer heard the raised voices from the kitchen. He glanced at his 'brothers' and deeming it safe to slip away, he slithered off the couch and into the hall where he listened at the kitchen doorway.

"Haley, this wasn't your choice to make-"

"So you really must be sterile," Haley snorted before she could stop herself and Hotch froze. She turned to JJ. "The doctors told us how lucky we were when I got pregnant with Jack. I guess you guys weren't so lucky," Haley glared at JJ, who glowered back.

"That is no longer your business," JJ growled. Haley gave an airy sigh, still shaking her head.

"I saw you on Sunday! It has literally been 3 days since then and you now have another child!"

"He needed to be homed," Hotch lied, though it wasn't entirely false.

Haley laughed loudly.

"You can't even look after your own son! And now you have 3!" She laughed once more out of spite. Hotch remained in place with his arms folded and his brow locked over his eyes.

"Don't question Aaron's parenting! He's a great father!" JJ snapped.

"Oh, he's a great father when he's around! BUT HE NEVER IS!" Haley shouted, throwing her arms up angrily.

"I think you should give him back to whoever you got him from," Spencer jumped back from the door, his eyes widened in fear and he waited for Hotch's answer.

"He doesn't have anyone else," Hotch hissed. Spencer felt a weight drop into his gut and his breath hitched. _They don't want me here...they just... don't have a choice._

Spencer hurried away from the door and sank down against the opposite wall. _You can't stay,_ he told himself, _you're a burden; you have to leave._ He glanced up at the front door. He studied the handle and made up his mind.

* * *

"Why do you always have to be the hero, Aaron!" Haley growled.

"He is part of this family now. Like it or not; he's staying," JJ glared at Haley who squirmed a little under the blondes gaze.

"That Boy is going to be deprived. Let him be happy! I can't stand by and let you ruin another child."

"Get out. Our children are not deprived. The boys are too attached, as are we, to Spencer. You've seen your son now leave." Haley scowled back at JJ, a mutual dislike passed between them.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Haley grunted, slinging her bag over her shoulder and giving Aaron one last look. "Don't forget about your biological son while you're at it." She strode out before Hotch could protest.

"Ignore her," JJ placed a hand on Hotch's chest. "She jus-"

"Aaron," They both looked up and saw Haley peering at them with worry in her eyes.

"What now?" Groaned JJ.

"Your doors open."

Hotch frowned and marched into the hallway. He caught sight of the chair beside the open door and felt his heart jump into his throat.

"BOYS!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder. Jack looked out from the front room with the TV remote in his hand.

"Huh?" He mumbled. Behind him, Henry was craning his neck from his seat on the couch.

"Are Henry and Spencer with you?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm here," Henry called from the couch.

"Spencer!?" Hotch yelled; there was no answer.

"SPENCER!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger. I promise to update this story by tomorrow...hopefully.**

 **Please review and I will see you tomorrow!**


	10. Monster Behind the Wire Fence

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Trying to keep my promise on an update.**

 **Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter!**

 **Thanks to Astrahan, lailey. spenstar, FallWithMeOffACliff, Hippiechic81, Ash59, E. J. Morgan and the two guests.**

 **Oh, and of course Spencer already knew Haley, but he's never had a proper conversation with her so he's bound to be shy. Jack thinks Spencer doesn't know her.**

 **Please follow, favourite and review. Alert this story if you want to be notified when it's updated.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"BOYS!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder. Jack looked out from the front room with the TV remote in his hand._

 _"Huh?" He mumbled. Behind him, Henry was craning his neck from his seat on the couch._

 _"Are Henry and Spencer with you?" He asked breathlessly._

 _"I'm here," Henry called from the couch._

 _"Spencer!?" Hotch yelled; there was no answer._

 _"SPENCER!"_

* * *

Spencer hurried along the path, wiping tears from his bloodshot eyes. He watched his feet as he walked, squinting at them as vision blurred dangerously from tears.

 _No one wants you,_ Spencer thought to himself, gritting his teeth angrily. _Dad didn't want you._

He didn't want to be a burden anymore. He was going home.

* * *

"Spencer!" JJ Screamed, standing at the end of the path. "SPENCE!"

Haley rushed beside her and look up and down the path. Hotch sprinted past them both and to the left. He looked back as JJ went to follow him.

"Wait there! I'll find him!" He yelled before turning back and running down the path.

* * *

Spencer knew the way to his apartment from looking over maps of Virginia, but it would take him an estimated 5 hours by foot and that wasn't counting his slow pace.

He'd get home, make himself a coffee (because no one could tell him otherwise), and call JJ to tell her where he'd gone. He thought of JJ and started crying again; he missed her already.

* * *

JJ whipped her head back and forth looking for any sign of Spencer. Haley stood awkwardly on the path not knowing what to do. The boys were peering from the doorway.

"Mommy?" Henry called out tentatively. JJ turned quickly praying that Henry had found Spencer. She saw his worried face but no sign of Spencer. Biting her lip harder, she hurried over to Henry.

"Go back inside, sweetheart," she said calmly, glancing around him for the 1-foot toddler.

"Where's Aaron and Spencer?" He asked shyly.

"They're coming now. Let's go inside and wait for them," she implored, taking his hand and ushering the boy's from the doorway.

* * *

"Spencer!?" Hotch yelled, coming to the end of the path and glancing left and right. His head snapped back to the right when he saw a little figure staggering along the path, using the fencing around the houses to keep him balanced.

Hotch sighed with relief and darted down the path.

* * *

Spencer's small fingers brushed against a chain fence and he whimpered at the chill that went through his fingertips. He held onto the metal to help him with his clumsy steps. All of a sudden he felt something warm blow onto his fingers and he yanked his hand away instinctively. He slowly looked up expecting to see some kind of monster watching him. He wasn't far wrong and he squeaked with shock.

The big Rottweiler lifted its head which was scarred with long tooth and claw marks, its right ear was mangled and bent as if it had been a chew toy. It's black shark-like eyes rolled around as if it were blind before landing on Spencer and narrowing menacingly. Spencer gaped back at the animal, its teeth bared and a low rumble echoing from its throat.

Spencer frowned at the dog which had started to crouch a little. He knew that was a sign of submission which made him wonder if the 'Reid effect' was still a thing.

He stepped closer curiously and the dog released a terrible bark as it lept up from its position and slammed into the chain fence gnashing its chiseled teeth ferociously. Spencer jumped back in terror, falling for the second time on his backside.

 _I guess that wasn't submission,_ he thought frantically.

He crawled backward from the psychotic dog, his breath catching in his throat. The dog jumped against the fence again and cracked its teeth together hungrily at the small boy and Spencer felt sure that it would break free and tear him apart.

He covered his eyes in sheer panic, scrambled to his feet and started to run, trying to ignore the dog's threatening yapping and get away as fast as he could; he didn't care where his legs took him.

He suddenly felt something grab him and he screamed out. He imagined the dog's teeth around his waist piercing voluptuously into his soft flesh. He swatted whatever had grabbed him and cried out desperately, his breaths coming in spasmodic bursts.

"Spencer. It's okay, it's me. It's Hotch," Spencer stopped screaming but he continued to pant fearfully. He looked up at Hotch's worried eyes and felt more tears rolling down his red cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Hotch and let out a relieved sob.

"H-He's goin t-ta e-eat me!" He managed to get out through terrified sobs. Hotch rubbed his back and quickly moved away from the dog.

"No, he's not. I've got you, you're alright", Hotch patted his back as he sobbed. "Why did you leave like that?" He asked carefully, worried that the boy might go into a full-blown panic attack.

"I-I-I was g-goin' t-to my a-apaw-apawtment...y-you Don't w-want m-me-me," he sobbed, smacking away his hot tears. Hotch shook his head, rubbing a hand down Spencer's shaking back.

"That's not true. Of course, you're wanted! The whole team offered to have you," Hotch said in a calm voice and he started walking back down the path.

"B-b-but I-I Don't w-wanna be-be a b-buwden," Spencer stammered his tears soaking Hotch's shoulder.

"Spencer Reid," Hotch stopped and looked into the small boy's hazel eyes. "You are not a burden. Don't listen to Haley," Hotch thumbed away a tear trickling down Spencer's cheek. "Now listen to _me;_ you never leave without us again, Okay? You scared us half to death. What if you got taken or hit by a car?" Spencer hiccupped and averted his eyes from Hotch.

"S-sowwy," He murmured.

"How would you feel if Henry or Jack ran off like that?" Spencer pressed his face into Hotch's shoulder and mumbled another apology. "Just don't do it again," Hotch warned, hurrying down the path. He caught sight of Haley and felt his frown fall into place.

He got back into the house and JJ stood up and rushed up to them. Spencer saw the fear in her eyes and he burrowed his face into Hotch's neck guiltily, trying to control his sobbing hiccups.

"Where did you find him?" JJ asked, pulling a soft blue blanket off the couch.

"Down the next avenue, he had a run in with that dog that barks at you on a run," JJ held up the blanket to take Spencer and Hotch leaned in and whispered what Spencer had told him and she felt even worse.

Hotch unlatched Spencer's fingers from his neck and handed him to JJ, who smothered him in the blanket and held him close to her chest.

"Don't ever do that again," she warned, pressing her lips to his sweaty forehead. He went to reply, but only a small sob escaped him and he buried his face in the blanket.

"S-sowwy," came his eventual muffled reply.

Hotch watched them anxiously until JJ gave him a reassuring smile. He turned and saw Haley hovering at the doorway.

"Aaron-" she started but Hotch sent her a deadly look that stopped her in her tracks.

"I don't need your opinion again. You can pick Jack up on Monday," Hotch deadpanned. Haley paused by the door and decided it was her cue to leave.

"Just think about what you're doing," she mumbled as she stepped onto the path. Hotch shut the door and quickly locked it, putting the keys on a ring that he was sure Spencer couldn't reach. He made his way back to the front room where JJ was still rocking a trembling Spencer.

Jack and Henry were quietly watching the TV but their nervous glances backward every so often proved that their focus wasn't on the screen.

It took a good half an hour for Spencer to stop shivering and to control his violent hiccups. He kept peeking up at JJ to see if she was mad and each time she had a contented look on her face and she'd stroke his hair down and offer him a warm smile.

When the next cartoon ended Hotch heaved himself to his feet and let go of JJ's hand which he had been holding.

"It's lunch," he mumbled, looking up at the clock and then indicating to his stomach which chose that precise moment to make itself known. Spencer giggled, but quickly stopped himself and held tighter to JJ.

"What do you want, Spence?" JJ asked, trailing a finger over his pink cheek. He shook his head.

"You've gotta have something," Hotch implored, but Spencer continued to shake his head, knowing he didn't deserve food. He just wanted to sleep.

"How about some warm milk?" JJ asked. Spencer's only reply was to snuggle further into the blanket. She looked up at Hotch and he nodded.

"Just get the boy's sandwiches. There's some in the refrigerator that I made last night," JJ called, gently stroking Spencer's cheek as his puffy red eyes drifted shut.

Hotch came back a few minutes later, balancing two plates of sandwiches along his right arm, chips in his hand and a sippy cup of milk in the other. Henry recognised the cup as his but seeing how upset his new brother was he didn't say anything.

Spencer frowned at the cup.

"After the milk disaster you made earlier, I think this will be safer," Hotch chuckled. Spencer reached out and took the cup, taking a cautious sip. The warm liquid danced along his tongue and he curled up once more to drink it. Hotch rolled his eyes at JJ when Spencer wasn't looking and she winked. He tossed her a packet of Cheetos and her grin widened.

Henry flicked the channel over from the wrestling Jack had been watching to an animation of talking dogs. Jack went to grab the remote when Hotch cleared his throat loudly. Jack glanced back and with a sigh, took a bite of his sandwich and conceded to Henry's choice.

Spencer closed his eyes slowly, letting the warm liquid sooth him to sleep.

* * *

Spencer was quiet for the rest of the afternoon. All of his energy seemed to have leaked out of him and been absorbed by Henry who ran back and forth through the rooms, a blanket tied around his neck acting as his cape. Jack pretended to shoot him down with his nerf gun, but Henry argued that his suit deflected bullets. Spencer watched them from the couch, with his thumb in his mouth for comfort.

Jack shot at Henry again when he glanced at Spencer who was curled up on the arm of the couch, watching quietly. Jack knew what it was like to be in trouble so he picked up the to remote and offered it to Spencer. Spencer looked at it in bewilderment.

"You can use this to watch TV," Jack explained, but then something dawned on him. "Wait, you're too young to know how it works," Jack muttered, recalling how Henry used to press every button. He still occasionally did when Jack left the remote unguarded. JJ had taught him which numbers to press to get his favourite channel up and Jack wasn't happy about it.

"I'll go through the channels and you tell me when to stop," Jack offered. He went to the baby channels first and slowly went through them. He was tempted to just stop on a random one, knowing that it didn't really matter because Spencer was too young to understand.

He flicked back over the channels for kids and Spencer sighed inwardly, knowing he had little choice. He saw a picture of a dolphin fill the screen and he squeaked for Jack to stop.

"This one?" Jack asked and Spencer nodded eagerly. Jack picked up his nerf gun again and started pelting Henry who was zooming back into the room.

Spencer ignored the obnoxious high pitched voice of the presenter explaining to kids how fish can swim, instead he gazed at the animals, watching their every move.

* * *

Hotch looked around the door of the front room and chuckled at the number of nerf bullets peppering the floor. He saw Spencer cwtched up on the couch, sucking his thumb with his bunny pressed against his face and his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"It's dinner time, guys," Hotch clapped his hands together to call the boys to attention. Henry slung his cape to the floor and slipped past Hotch. Jack shot his last bullet at his dad, before skidding through the other door so Aaron couldn't get him.

"Spence?" Hotch called. Spencer pulled his focus from the TV screen and looked up at Hotch.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, through his thumb.

"We have spaghetti," Spencer smiled and jumped down from the couch.

* * *

Hotch managed to grab Spencer's head before it fell into the remains of his spaghetti.

"I think it's time for bed," Hotch chuckled, pushing Spencer back so he didn't hit his head on the chair.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jack asked, trying to hide a yawn.

"No way. You two go and get your pyjamas on; we'll come tuck you in in a minute," JJ said and both boys started to whine.

"Do you two want to help clean up?" JJ asked. It seemed work when they lept from his chair and sprinted for the stairs. Henry wasn't far behind.

JJ rolled her eyes and lifted Spencer from his chair.

"I guess I'm cleaning up then?" Hotch smirked.

"How nice of you to offer," JJ laughed, skipping away to the stairs as Spencer slept contently in her arms.

Hotch sighed and collected the empty dishes. He finished and leaned on the sink, deciding to leave the mess of soft bullets for the morning. A smile broke across his face when giggling wafted downstairs.

"Boys!?" He called and the giggling quietened and the floorboards creaked.

"You better be in bed when I get up there!" He yelled and he began climbing the stairs menacingly. He heard a sequel and quickly slipped into Henry's room. The duvet was thrown over two shaking lumps and Hotch rolled his eyes.

"You have 10 seconds to get in your bed," Hotch warned. The duvet shivered as the boy's laughed.

"10."

"9," the duvet shuffled around with giggles.

"8."

"7, 6, 5, 4," Jack ripped the duvet off himself and tore across the floor, narrowly avoiding Hotch and darting into his room.

"You two better be in your own beds by the time I get back," Hotch didn't catch Henry mumbling that he didn't want Aaron tucking him in.

He sidestepped into the guest room where a soft light was casting over the walls from the small nightlight. He leaned over JJ and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Garcia and Emily just text me," JJ said as she tucked the blanket under Spencer's chin and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Oh, yea?" Hotch raised his eyebrows as JJ pulled him from the room and shut the door quietly. "What does she want?" He mumbled as he planted a soft kiss on her warm lips.

"They want to go to the mall."

* * *

 **I'm not too confident with this chapter, but I just wanted to get it out there.**

 **Please leave a review and share your thoughts with me!**

 **Thank you and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Mall Trip

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **The next couple chapters will be powered by fluff, but as soon as the team gets back to work I have somethi** **ng planned...I won't say anything more just yet, I just thought you guys should know.**

 **Thank you to E. J. Morgan, Guest, Astrahan, poohbear123, laileyspenstar, K, and Sarry22 for your reviews and constant support!**

 **Sorry this took so long. It's a much longer chapter.**

 **Previously:**

 _"Garcia and Emily just text me," JJ said as she tucked the blanket under Spencer's chin and brushed his hair from his eyes._

 _"Oh, yea?" Hotch raised his eyebrows as JJ pulled him from the room and shut the door quietly. "What does she want?" He mumbled as he planted a soft kiss on her warm lips._

 _"They want to go to the mall."_

* * *

JJ peeked into the guest room and saw Spencer sleeping on his side, the large bear Garcia had got him was squashed under him, his arms gripping its ears and his thumb in his mouth. She pulled the door to and checked on Henry who was also still asleep. Jack's room was empty, but from the quiet noises drifting up the stairs, she was sure he was watching the rest of his wrestling.

She tip-toed downstairs and into the front room where Jack laid in front of the TV gazing with wonder at the wrestlers.

"Is that Seth...uh Reigns?" She asked and Jack snapped his head up and frowned at JJ.

"No! That's Seth Rollins! There's a difference. Seth has half blonde hair and half black and Roman's hair is all black. They have different wrestling moves as well," Jack explained with an air of impatience.

"Right," sighed JJ, rolling her eyes. Jack returned his focus to the TV and cheered when the Seth guy slammed his opponent into the hard floor and held him there, offering a sadistic smile to the camera. JJ shivered, hoping Henry would never get into that sort of stuff. She already knew Spencer wouldn't.

She turned to go into the kitchen and walked straight into Aaron. He caught her in his arms and turned the blunder into a clumsy embrace.

"You need to stop sneaking away from me," he chuckled, kissing her lips lightly. JJ returned the kiss and gracefully spun out of his arms.

"Things to do, places to be, my love," she giggled, trotting towards the kitchen, knowing Hotch would follow like a lost puppy.

"I text Morgan and Rossi about going to the mall, but Rossi said he had a better idea," Hotch announced. JJ reached up in the cupboard and Aaron placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck gently.

"And what does he suggest?" JJ asked, shivering at the teasing presence of Hotch's moist lips on her neck.

"He said it was a surprise," Hotch added with a shrug.

* * *

Hotch woke Spencer up half an hour later and gave him a bowl of cheerios with a sensible amount of milk. Spencer tucked in sleepily as JJ cleaned up from Aaron, Jack, Henry and her own breakfasts. She kept glancing back and catching Spencer rubbing his eyes.

"I think a bath might wake you up," she said and Spencer mumbled something through his cheerios.

"Aaron?" She called. Hotch jumped through the doorframe and raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to run Spencer a bath. Make sure he finishes and keep an eye on him," she ordered. Hotch saluted her as she glided past him and he rolled his eyes, causing Spencer to choke on his milk.

Hotch sat beside the boy and took in the new pair of pyjamas that Garcia had bought him. They were from a cartoon that Henry occasionally watched. An animated dogs face adorned the short sleeve top and the navy pants were covered in the dog's collar tag with the initials SD.

"What awe we doing today?" Spencer asked after swallowing his mouthful of milk.

"The girls are going to the mall and Rossi has a surprise in store for us," Spencer groaned and scooped up the last few cheerios.

It wasn't long before JJ hopped back in and grabbed Spencer before he could even drop his spoon.

"Enjoy!" Hotch called after them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Spencer straightened his checkered shirt and pulled up the loose jeans. He was about to pull his socks up further when the doorbell rang.

He pounced to his feet and raced to the door. Unfortunately, Jack was faster than him, no matter how fast he willed his legs to run and Hotch was faster than the both of them. He was still nervous with Spencer around doors.

"Bossman!" Hotch was pulled into an involuntary hug and wished he'd just let Jack answer the door.

"Aunt Pen!" Jack cried and Garcia let Hotch go and lifted Jack off his feet and into a bear hug. Henry was also clambering into her arms and so Spencer stood back, not wanting to interfere. When Garcia finally released them she saw the much smaller boy looking up at her anxiously.

"Hey there, sweetie," she pulled him up into her arms and planted a firm kiss on his blushing cheek.

"'Top," he murmured, wiping at his cheek.

"I have every right to give my baby boy a hug and a kiss," she insisted, peppering him with kisses to prove her point.

It wasn't long before Emily and Rossi arrived and Morgan made his traditionally late entrance.

"Okay, will you tell us the surprise now?" JJ asked, despite the fact she was uninvited. Rossi replied by holding up tickets to a baseball game.

"Cool!" Jack gasped, grabbing one and examining it closely.

"Dave, you didn't have to do this," Murmured Hotch, taking Jack's ticket and looking over it.

"I hear Jack is a big fan so-" Rossi was cut short by Jack barrelling into him.

"Thank you, Uncle Dave!" He hummed.

Rossi ruffled Jack's hair and chuckled breathlessly from the impact. Just then, Spencer trotted out from the front room, his shoes tied, shirt tucked in and his messy hair looked as if he'd tried to run a comb through it to make it look neat. Clearly he was trying to look smart, but the laces on his shoes were in a very lose haphazard bow which looked more like a knot. His shirt was stuck out at the back where he had difficulty reaching and, in all honesty, his hair couldn't ever be considered neat. He caught sight of the tickets in Rossi's hand and felt excitement bubble up inside him.

"Ready to go, boys? Game starts in 2 hours and it's a fair drive from here." The three boys nodded eagerly.

"What is it?" Spencer asked, squinting at the tickets.

"Don't worry about that, you're going to love it," Rossi offered his hand to Spencer but was intercepted by a swat from Garcia.

"Sorry, bub, my little snuggle muffin is coming with us," Garcia interrupted.

"Huh? He doesn't want to go the mall, Garcia," chuckled Rossi, but Garcia held a hand up to silence him.

"This is non-negotiable."

Spencer gaped up with disappointment. True; he didn't want to go to either place, he'd rather stay at home with his team, but if he had a choice, he'd go with the boys, that looked more exciting than shopping.

"Give the kid a break," added Morgan.

"We need him to try on clothes. How else are we gonna know what size he is?" Emily shot back.

"But I want Spence to come with us!" Henry mumbled, giving his best pout and wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

"You can take him to the next one, but he is needed in our mission," Garcia said. Spencer looked at Garcia and Rossi, hoping one would back down soon (he also prayed that it would be Garcia.)

"You'll bore him to death!" Laughed Morgan. JJ and Hotch exchanged a quick look and tried to keep straight faces.

"Tan't I just 'Tay hewe?" Spencer asked. He was replied with a resounding "NO" from his whole team.

Spencer stood back and sat on the stairs, realising although the discussion regarded him, he had no say in the matter.

The next thing he knew he was strapped in his car seat by a smug Garcia and heading off to the mall.

He folded his arms and pouted the whole way there.

* * *

JJ parked the car and helped Spencer out of the car and steered him to the trunk.

"What awe we doing?" He asked as JJ sat him on the edge of the trunk and gave him a look that didn't mean anything good. He could see Emily struggling with something behind JJ, but her firm blue eyes kept his focus directed at her. He gulped nervously.

"There are a few ground rules we need to introduce," she informed him.

"Lite what?"

"Rule one," she held up her pointer finger. "You are not allowed to call me JJ. That also means you can't call Emily or Garcia by their names." Spencer scowled and opened his mouth to protest but JJ pressed her finger to his lips. "You are to call me mummy, Garcia; Auntie Pen and Emily; Auntie Em." Spencer's mouth dropped open.

"Rule two."

"Wait!"

"Look, Spence, people will think it's strange if you go around calling us by our first names. Rule two," Spencer huffed and listened discontentedly.

"You can't leave any of us. Not even for a second. Rule three. Don't say anything...that you would normally say," Spencer looked up with confusion. "Just try to act like a 2-year-old."

Rule four," Garcia added before JJ. "You have to take a nap when JJ asks you to."

"How tan I take a nap?" Spencer grumbled.

"That's where rule 5 comes in," Emily said with a grunt as she finally finished setting up the stroller. "You have to sit in this."

"No way."

"Yes, way!"

"No!" He cried, though he knew he had no choice.

* * *

Emily pushed the stroller with a very unhappy Spencer buckled in, his arms folded tight over his chest. Garcia saw a pair of shoes and as if it were a magnet and she was metal she floated over to them, pressing against the glass longingly.

"We're going in here first!"

Spencer groaned and fiddled with his shirt buttons.

He watched Garcia and Emily try on dozens of heels and boots, with JJ indulging in the comfier looking footwear. They left the shop with 5 bags between them.

Spencer kicked his feet against the footrest irritably.

"I'm bowed!" He announced.

"Just a few more, Spence," JJ promised as she pushed the stroller. Emily and Garcia skipped ahead and darted into the next clothes shop.

After 7 more shops, Spencer felt his eyes drooping a little.

"Please can we get this for him!?" pleaded Garcia as she held up a bear onesie.

"Just put it in the basket and don't tell him," JJ hissed. She peeked at Spencer who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Come on, Spence lets go try this stuff on," Spencer groaned, sitting up and sighing. "These are the last ones, I promise and then we'll get some lunch."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise," she unstrapped him from the stroller and guided him over to the changing rooms.

* * *

"Dey're too big!" Spencer grunted, trying to hold the pants up. Emily frowned.

"They're age 2."

"Do you guys need help?" An older woman came over and smiled at the toddler.

"You don't happen to have kids trousers any younger than 2 years?" Emily asked.

"I think we group everything under 24 months in the baby section," Spencer's cheeks burnt red. "I can go check now if you'd like."

"That would be great, thanks," JJ flashed her best smile.

"Try this on while you wait," Garcia gave him the onesie hopefully and he shook his head.

"No!"

"Come on! Please." Spencer saw some women stood waiting for their friend to get changed glance at him and he swallowed thickly.

"No, auntie Pen. I don't lite it!"

"I'll get you some jello," she bribed and with one last huff Spencer took the onesie and drew the curtain back.

"Uh...mommy...," Spencer called anxiously after a minute. JJ rolled her eyes and pushed through the curtain laughing when she saw Spencer had his legs in the armholes and his arms in the leg holes. She managed to fix it and nudged him past the curtain to show Garcia.

"Aw! We have to get that!" She cried. Spencer glanced up at her with small brown ears and fluffy brown feet and she awed louder.

The older staff member came back and cooed at the sight of the toddler adorned in a bear onesie.

"He's adorable," she said, giving JJ a selection of pants in various sizes.

"I know."

"Mommy, when tan we have ice tweam?" Spencer moaned, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I don't recall offering ice cream," JJ laughed. The assistant smiled at the small boy before returning to her post.

"Just try these on; if they fit we know what size to get you with the rest of the pants." Spencer snatched the pants grumpily and stalked behind the curtain.

* * *

They finally left the shop with another bag full of clothes that would actually fit Spencer.

Spencer held Emily's hand and shuffled along beside her. He'd refused on going back in the stroller and had squirmed too much in her arms.

"Shall we just go to McDonald's?" Emily asked, slowing her pace for Spencer to catch up. He was trying to avoid the cracks between the floor tiles which was slowing them down even more.

"Come on, Em! There's a Chili's right there! How can you say no?" Garcia implored, tugging on Emily's other arm. JJ was pushing the stroller, their bags were the current passenger, but from the look of Spencer fisting his eyes they wouldn't be for long.

"Urgh, fine," Emily sighed and Garcia whooped loudly, catching several passersby attention.

They walked into the restaurant and Emily couldn't be bothered to pull Spencer along anymore so she scooped him up with one arm. They halted at a podium where a girl was filing her nails, boredom etched in her youthful features.

"Table for four, please," Garcia chirped and the teen looked up in surprise.

"Sorry," she pulled out four menus then saw the toddler looking about the place in the raven-haired woman's arms. She exchanged the fourth menu for a kids activity menu.

"I'll get you a kids seat now," the girl said as she deposited their menus on the table and scurried away. JJ parked the stroller next to the table and put the break on. She took Spencer from Emily who was trying to push the extra chair away.

"Here you go," the girl pushed the high chair into place and grabbed the spare one. "I'll be back soon to take your orders."

"Thank you." JJ sat Spencer in the high chair, ignoring the scowl he gave her.

"I need a drink," Emily said, licking her lips and flicking through the menu.

Spencer looked at the menu and saw how few options he had compared to the adult menus. He sighed inwardly and skipped to the desserts.

JJ leaned in a little, pretending to point to something on his menu and whispered. "Remember the rules; try and act like a two-year-old." She straightened and smiled down at him.

"What do you want, sweetie?" She asked.

"Dat," he pointed to an ice cream sundae and grinned mischievously at her.

"Uh, Spence, You can't just have ice cream for lunch."

"Why?" Spencer whined. If she wanted a two-year-old, he was going to make sure she got a two-year-old.

"Pick one of these," she insisted and Spencer shook his head. "You can ice cream after if you do." The corners of his mouth lifted and he pointed to the hot dog and fries, and then to the chocolate milk.

"What are you two having?" JJ asked the girls.

"Burger and fries," Emily drooled.

"I think I might have buffalo wings...no wait, that chicken burger looks good," mused Garcia, tapping her fingers thoughtfully against her lips.

"I'm having ribs." JJ set down her menu and rolled her eyes at Garcia, who was scanning the menu hungrily. "Hurry up, Pen. I'm calling her over," she warned, glancing around for the waitress.

"Hold on! Hold on..."

"Tome on, Auntie Pen!" Spencer giggled.

"Ahh! Stop distracting me with your cuteness!" Garcia cried.

The waitress saw JJ looking around and hurried over, pulling a pad and paper from her apron.

"What can I get you guys?"

JJ rattled off her and Spencer's orders and let Emily do hers next. Garcia ended up blurting out a meal that she knew she'd probably regret.

"I'll get those orders through now. Is there anything else I can get you?" The waitress asked with a weary smile.

"Ice tweam!" Spencer shouted and JJ quickly shushed him.

"No we're fine, thank you." She said hastily, putting her hand in front of a giggling Spencer's mouth.

"I'm bowed!" He whined after he'd calmed down a bit. JJ grabbed his menu and put it and the crayons front of him.

"Do some colouring in," she suggested, eliciting another long whine from Spencer.

"But dat's bowing," he muttered, but JJ wasn't listening anymore.

"So, Pen, how are things with Kevin?" JJ asked, turning her attention away from Spencer. He stared at her in surprise. He wanted her to pay attention to him, which was strange considering he never liked attention before.

"Just...great."

"Uh, why the sigh?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"I dunno. He's a bit full on and I'm not sure I'm ready."

Spencer turned his focus on the menu, deciding it was more interesting than the conversation the girls were having. He managed to guide the crayon slowly across the page, sticking his tongue out to try and keep his hand steady.

He finished colouring in the chili and sighed in frustration. His hands were not cooperating well and the crayon danced over the lines ruining the overall picture. He was about to start on the carrot when a plate was placed in front of him.

"There you go, little guy," the waitress offered the confused toddler a grin before placing his chocolate milk down. Spencer looked down at his hotdog and then around at the other meals the girls had ordered. They were all much bigger than his. Emily was already tearing into her burger like a wild animal.

JJ started to cut his hot dog into bite-sized pieces. He gave her a strange look.

"What awe you doing?"

"This will be easier for you to eat, honey," JJ explained, she held up a piece and Spencer took it cautiously, rolling it in his hand before eating it.

"Good?" She asked. Spencer smiled with puffed out cheeks as he chewed.

As Spencer ate his food he got slower and slower, each time he blinked it became harder to reopen his eyes. He swallowed his mouthful and looked down at the mass of food still on his plate. He pushed it away.

"-I'm telling you JJ; Clive is not the guy for me."

"Oh, come n, Em. You barely gave him a chance," JJ laughed. She saw Spencer push away his plate away, his eyes drooping dangerously. She sighed upon looking at the uneaten food. He'd barely eaten a quarter.

"Come on, Spence. Just eat two more bits of hotdog, okay."

"Full," he mumbled, rubbing his face and squinting at his food.

"You won't be able to have any ice cream if you don't finish two bites of your hot dog," Spencer shrugged and leaned into the chair.

"It's 1.15, JJ," Emily pointed out.

"Spence, if you don't eat your hotdog you'll have to have your nap," Spencer's small yawn answered that question.

"Move the bags, Em," JJ said as she pulled Spencer from his chair. He automatically buried his face into the crook of her neck and snuggled into her warmth.

"Sorry, Spence," she mumbled, pulling him away from around her neck and settling him in the stroller.

"No, mommy," he murmured, reaching out for her.

"I'm right here. You have a nap and we'll see about getting you ice cream when you wake up," she gave him his small stuffed rabbit and strapped him in so he didn't run off.

"Not tired," Spencer whispered, his eyes already closed. Soon enough his thumb was planted firmly in his mouth and his breathing became steadier.

Garcia finished up her meal and leaned back with a sigh.

"Can we go to that shop opposite? I just saw a pair of kitty heels," Emily said. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed the handles of the stroller.

"Can I push?" Garcia asked, biting her lip eagerly.

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sight of boxes upon boxes of shoes. He groaned and closed his eyes again, trying to get back to his dream, but his body began to vibrate with anticipation, boundless energy tingled through his limbs and he started squirming with frustration.

"Mommy?" He called, remembering rule 1.

JJ's face appeared in front of him and she palmed his cheek.

"Looks like someone's awake," she announced and Garcia squealed happily.

"Can we go now!?" Garcia asked.

"Sure."

"Go whewe?" Spencer asked. The girls exchanged a smug smile but didn't reply.

He frowned and sat up, stretching his arms and legs a little.

They walked out of the shop and into one opposite.

"Whewe we goin?" Spencer asked again as he glanced around at the colourful walls.

"We thought you deserved a treat considering the boy's got to go to a baseball game," Garcia said pushing the stroller up to a set of colourful compartments. She skipped around it and unclipped Spencer.

He craned his neck catching sight of a shrunken teddy bear and scowling. He put his hands on the edge of the compartment and jumped up to see what other skins were in there. Garcia smirked at the bouncing toddler and hitched him up on her hip.

"What awe dey?" He asked, pointing to the soft animal skins. _This is a kid shop?_ He thought as a shiver wiggled down his spine.

"They are the teddy bear skins. You pick one and then the staff fill it up for you," she motioned to the big noisy machine churning fluff around.

"Oh...wight," Spencer examined the skins. There was a unicorn with rainbow hair, a caramel rabbit, a dog with a dark brown eye, a black dragon and Spencer's gaze wandered over each thoughtfully. He then turned to Garcia again. "Wouldn't Jack and Henwy like one too?"

JJ shook her head. "Jack and Henry have enough stuffed animals. They've been here a few time, besides they got to go to the baseball instead," she carded a hand through his soft hair and raised her eyebrows at the various flamboyant skins.

"Do you folks need any help?" A tall skinny man was by their side after taking two long steps with a huge Cheshire grin on his animated face.

"My uh...nephew is just figuring out how this all works," Garcia replied, returning an equally big smile to the man.

"First time?" He asked and the girls nodded. He straightened his name tag and leaned over the boxes of teddy skins.

"All you do, buddy, is pick your favouritist teddy bear," he motioned to the signs which showed the teddy bears when they were made. "Then I'll take you to bring him to life."

"To life?" Spencer gasped innocently. His head whirred with interest. _What sort of science can bring a toy made of fabric to life?_ He thought with wonder.

"Yea!" The young man beamed, his eyes twinkling genuinely, convincing the gullible toddler.

Spencer scanned his options with renewed excitement. His eyes landed on a soft brown skin and the label said it was a sloth. He reached out eagerly for it, almost falling from Garcia's arms.

"You want this one, Spence?" JJ asked holding up the sloth. Spencer nodded, biting his lip and swinging his legs with excitement. Then just as not to raise suspicion, he said, "Yes p'ea, mommy!"

It seemed to work when the young man's smile didn't slip out of place. JJ handed the sloth to the young man who guided them with a skip in his step to the machine. Garcia set Spencer down and he pressed his hands up against the glass and watched the stuffing float around with each churn. _They must have some kind of genetically modified polystyrene stuffing that functions as organs and-_ he was pulled from his thoughts by the young man's voice.

"What's his name?" The young man whispered to JJ.

"Spencer."

"Spencer?" The small boy looked up from the glass his eyes wide in anticipation.

"I'm going to start filling your sloth. Have you got a name for it yet?" Spencer looked up with his hands behind his back as he thought.

He waved JJ down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Alpheus. Dats the name of the Gweek God of the wiver. Thewe is a goddess of idleness and hew name is Aewgia (Aergia), but my sloth isn't a giwl," Spencer whispered matter of fact lay and JJ stood back up and smirked.

"Alfas," JJ said to the young man but Spencer shook his head.

"No, mummy, its Alf-ee-us; Alpheus," he corrected and the three girls rolled there eyes.

"That's an awesome name! No-one has used that one before. Now, Spencer, I need you to do a really important job for me. I'm going to be holding Alpheus, but I need someone to put their door on that peddle. Could yo-"

"I tan do it!" Spencer grinned. It was the first time he'd said those words and that he'd actually been allowed to do it. He stood on the peddle and gaped at the sloth which was slowly expanding. He knew this would happen, but it was still interesting to stop.

Once the stuffed sloth was firm, the man turned off the machine and handed the sloth to Spencer for him to test.

"Is he soft enough?" Spencer nodded as he squeezed the sloth, rubbing his face in the soft fur.

"Okay, Spencer, here's where we bring Alpheus to life," the young man- whose nametag read Tom, pulled a heart from a container and took the sloth back, exchanging it for the fabric heart.

"You need to kiss that to make the heart work," Spencer turned the heart around in his hand, looking for something, anything that would explain how the bear came to life. After a thorough examination, Spencer shrugged and game the heart a kiss before handing it back to Tom. The young man pushed the heart inside the bear and started pulling at the string to close the bear up. Once he was done he handed the stuffed sloth to the small boy who looked at it in awe.

"Wow," he whispered.

"You can dress him up now," Tom grinned and Spencer looked over at the dressing stations where small kids were dressing their teddies.

"No, I lite him lite dis," Spencer said, giving his own stuffed sloth a hug and sighing as the soft fur brushed his face.

"Shall I box it for you?" Tom asked JJ. She looked down at Spencer who was clinging to his new friend.

"No, thank you, I don't think he needs it," she held her hand out to Spencer who took it, his other arm wrapped around Alpheus. Garcia stood by the clothes hangers and pouted.

"Can't we just get him a scarf!" She called after them with Emily trying to wrestle the small tuxedo from Garcia's hand.

Emily and Garcia hauled their bags into the trunk and collapsed the stroller while JJ buckled Spencer in.

"See, the malls not so bad," she winked, handing him Alpheus.

"Clothes shopping is," he retorted, raising one eyebrow with difficulty.

Garcia hopped into the back with him and ruffled his hair.

"Did you know the fwee toed sloth can tuwn its head 90 degwees?" Spencer mumbled more to himself.

"No, I didn't actually," chuckled Emily, who glanced back at the sleepy toddler.

"So when's our next shopping trip?" Garcia squealed.

"Soon. Spencer needs more clothes," JJ said, causing Spencer to frown.

"I have enough clothes," He protested and Garcia locked her eyes on him.

"Oh, you, my sweet yet naive angel, can never have too many clothes. Period."

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! This chapter took a while because there was so much to write. Sorry if I didn't go into much detail on some parts, but I just wanted to fit it all in.**

 **Please tell me what you thought in the reviews!**

 **See you soon!**


	12. Nightmares and Bedtime Stories

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Small chapter today, sorry. I have so much coursework to do and everything's getting a bit too real, so I couldn't subject myself to another 5k words chapter, also this chapter doesn't need to go on. After this, the pace will start to pick up.**

 **Thanks to E.J. Morgan, .crazy, Sarry22, FallWithMeOffACliff, poohbear123, lailey. spenstar, and maxandkiz.**

 **Please review.**

 **I hope you enjoy this (regrettably short) chapter.**

 **Previously:**

 _"So when's our next shopping trip?" Garcia squealed._

 _"Soon. Spencer needs more clothes," JJ said, causing Spencer to frown._

 _"I have enough clothes," He protested and Garcia locked her eyes on him._

 _"Oh, you, my sweet yet naive angel, can never have too many clothes. Period."_

* * *

Spencer stepped through the lab door quietly, shutting it behind him. The room was lit by a green fluorescent lamp in the center of the room. Its eerie glow crept all the way to the edges of the room, dousing Spencer's small frame with luminescent light.

"Hello?" He called out nervously. He took a step forward, his face emboldened with a faint luminosity.

His head snapped to the left at a metallic twang, like metal hitting metal in a hesitant manner.

"JJ?" He whispered into the dimness. "Hotch?" He bit his lip, a starveling chill tickling his spine. The intermittent metal clinking forced his feet back into the door, where he stood frozen, with his chest rising and falling rapidly. He glanced up and saw the door handle above his head. Gulping hard he reached for the door handle on his tiptoes, stretching his tiny fingers out. Suddenly it rose from his reach and materialised into the watery sheet of metal.

"HOTCH!?" He screamed, smacking his hands on the door. On the third hit, his hand sunk into the metal depths, the cold lapping at his wrists, holding him in place.

"HELP!" He cried, pulling on his arm. His hand remained embedded into the metal, which began to harden around his small fingers, preserving them like waxwork sculptures.

"You can't leave so soon." Spencer froze, his eyes growing wide and brimming with tears.

"P'ese."

"Come here, boy."

Spencer's lip trembled, he didn't look behind him but he could feel a warm repulsive breath burning the back of his neck. He looked back up at his hand and found that it was no longer lodged in the door, it was curled in a fist, teetering over the tense metal.

"Come. Here."

"H-Hotch..." Spencer pleaded, tears running down his cheeks.

"He's not coming for you," Jarvis hissed, his snake-like tongue darting in and out of his mouth. Spencer felt the tip of the sharp tongue slice across his ear and he cried out in paralysing fear. He pleaded for his feet to move but the sensation of Jarvis' tongue slithering over his pale skin blue him to the spot.

"So pretty...pretty boy...pretty, Pretty Boy!" Jarvis Laughed, his cold fingers moving through Spencer's hair. "Why were you such a failure? you know I have to get rid of you now," he sighed. "Such a pity. So wasteful. I could've used you," He Snarled wistfully, his teeth balancing over Spencer's bare flesh.

"No..." Spencer mumbled and he made his move.

He sprinted to his left but scaley fingers wrapped around his throat and yanked him back.

"NAAHH!" He choked, his legs bucking out in capricious movements.

The wet stale air hit him as he was turned to face his monster. Jarvis stared back at him with dead, black eyes. His tongue slithered in and out of his mouth hungrily and the edges of his sharp smile curled up to his cheeks as he gazed upon his prey.

"HELP!" Spencer screamed, but Jarvis held on tighter, weakening Spencer's struggles

"P-p'eas! Pe-pe..." Spencer rasped.

Jarvis' jaws unhinged and his fangs elongated, glinting against the green light. All Spencer could do was scream as the fangs plunged into his throat

* * *

JJ hugged her pillow tightly, sighing into it as she dreamt with blissful unawareness. Hotch breathed heavily into his warm surroundings, his hand pressed into the small of JJ's back.

Suddenly, a scream tore through the silence. Hotch jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun from the bedside draw. JJ sat up, her eyes wide and alert. The scream was echoed through the quiet house and Hotch found himself dashing into the corridor.

"No! N-no! 'Top!"

Hotch raised his gun and pushed open the guest room door where the cries were coming from. JJ followed him. She saw Henry and Jack peering from their rooms and she waved them back inside.

"Get off! NO!"

Hotch scanned the room, but saw no one inside, except the small boy thrashing sporadically under his covers. He put the gun on the bookshelf and dove beside the bed, placing a gentle, reassuring hand on Spencer's back.

"Spencer. Spencer, wake up, buddy," he said firmly, rubbing his hand carefully over the boy's back.

"H-help! NO, NO!"

"Spencer!" Hotch shook the boy.

"No! Don't, p'eas," Spencer sobbed, his eyes sealed shut as he fought against a ghostly force.

"Spence," JJ purred, palming his cheek.

Spencer's eyes fluttered open suddenly and he cried out again, forcing him back into the wall with a painful thud.

"H-he's hewe," Spencer whimpered, letting tears rain into his lap.

"Who? Who's here, Spencer?" Hotch asked, still keeping a protective hand on Spencer.

"J-Ja-Jawis...jaw-" he shook his head, unable to pronounce the name, and covered his face with trembling hands.

"It was just a nightmare. He's not here. It's not real. It's not real," JJ insisted. She reached out for him, cringing when he flinched at her touch. "It's just me, okay. Jarvis can't get you anymore," she promised and with that he let her lift him up. She pulled him to her chest and let him cry into her top.

"H-he w-was gonna k-k-kill m-me," Spencer hiccupped, pressing his face into her warmth and clinging to her for safety. She began gently rocking to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." He continued to sob, too overcome with fear and relief to speak. Hotch went back into the halls and explained to the boys the situation.

"Shall we read him a story?" Henry asked.

"It's late, Buddy. You should be getting some sleep."

"Please, Aaron."

"Yea, can we, Dad?" Jack asked. Hotch grimaced at his watch, but Jack and Henry had already selected a book and were pressing it into his hands.

"Just one," Hotch sighed and the boy's fist pumped the air.

When Hotch got back into the guest room Spencer was sat on the bed, his small feet dangling over the edge and a blanket wrapped around his still shivering frame. JJ was sat in front of him on the floor, talking calmly as he tried to control his convulsive breaths. He hiccuped on a sob when Hotch entered but quickly wiped his eyes.

"Jack and Henry want to read you a story," Hotch said quietly, making room for the boys to squeeze by.

"O-o-otay," Spencer hiccuped.

"I'm reading!" Jack instigated, hopping on the bed beside Spencer and putting an arm around the trembling boy.

"I wanna read!"

"You can't, Henry! You're too young," Jack said rolling his eyes, something that Spencer had seen Hotch do.

"Mom!"

"Henry, you know you can't read properly yet. As soon as you learn you can read the bedtime stories," JJ promised. Henry jumped on the bed and sat neck to Jack, folding his arms and pouting down at the book.

"This one's called 'the Gruffalo', Spencer. He's a big monster who eats-" Jack paused when Spencer started whimpering. "Uh...never mind. He's actually really friendly," Jack added, looking up at his dad, but not receiving the glare he had expected.

"Is everybody comfy!?" Jack asked loudly. Henry giggled a little and replied with an equally as loud 'yes'. Spencer nodded his head and gazed down at the book expectantly.

"Dads not!" Jack pointed out, throwing an accusing finger at his father who was stood in the doorway.

"Alright, Alright," Hotch chuckled, raising his arms up in surrender and joining JJ on the floor.

"Okay, now that you're all ready I will begin," announced Jack, opening the book much to Spencer's anticipation.

Hotch and JJ watched as Jack read the book allowed to his younger brothers. Henry had stopped sulking and was trying to join in with the storytelling. Spencer, on the other hand, listened intently, staring at the illustrations and occasionally reaching out to trace a small finger over them.

He stopped shaking and his breathing had almost returned to normal, excluding the occasional hitch. Soon enough his eyelids started falling sleepily and he leaned heavily against Jack.

He felt safe in the presence of Hotch's family; His family.

* * *

 **Like I said, small chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed anyway. I'm hoping to have a longer chapter next time, fingers crossed I get my coursework done.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon!**


	13. Strauss

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Thank you all as always for your reviews. Thanks to Hippiechic81, Astrahan, AZCatmom, E.J. Morgan, and Sarry22.**

 **Sorry for the delay on all of my stories, we had 25 cm of snow and a power cut last night from 5-10, so I didn't have any internet to write or publish :( but I'm back! Today and yesterday and the day before were official snow days (and from the looks of things, tomorrow will be as well!) and after I do a bit more sledding with my friends I am all yours and I will publish this today (Tuesday).**

 **Some of you are curious as to whether Spencer is stuck like this...forever. Right now there is no cure and the likelihood of them making one is...pretty low. So does that answer the question?**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Previously:**

 _He stopped shaking and his breathing had almost returned to normal, excluding the occasional hitch. Soon enough his eyelids started falling sleepily and he leaned heavily against Jack._

 _He felt safe in the presence of Hotch's family; His family._

* * *

It had been 6 days since Spencer had first come home with Aaron and JJ. It had been a little rocky at first, but Spencer was settling in well. He no longer referred to his room as 'the guest room' and Henry had hung a temporary 'S' sign on the door handle.

So when he woke up that morning he was used to the plain walls and the three-foot bed. He was also used to waking up earlier than the rest of the household and he'd had a desire, more than once, to wake up the others so he had someone to talk to. He hadn't gone through with that yet.

But this morning was different. He wasn't the first awake today. He heard footsteps and hushed voices coming from the room opposite. He rubbed his eyes, sat up and craned his neck just as Hotch came from his room, adorned in his suit and red tie. Hotch caught the big hazel eyes watching him and he couldn't help the smirk that slipped across his face.

"Morning, Spencer," he called.

"What's going on?" Spencer mumbled back sleepily. Hotch opened his door and turned the light on. Spencer hissed as the bright light stung his nocturnal eyes. He shielded them and squinted at Hotch.

"Sorry, buddy. Strauss wants us back today," Hotch explained, stepping over to Spencer's chest of drawers and looking for a decent outfit he could wear to work.

"Otay... does she know?" He asked nervously. Hotch shook his head as pulled out a tiny shirt and cardigan.

"Awe we going to tell hew?"

"We're going to have to," Hotch grimaced. He yanked a pair of small navy chords.

"Oh..." Spencer cringed a little and helped Hotch dress him.

* * *

After Spencer ate his normal bowl of Cheerios (which seemed to be growing on him) and was lifted from his chair, he hurried to the door and waited patiently.

"We're not leaving yet, Spencer," JJ called from the kitchen, but Spencer didn't move. She rolled her eyes and turned to her real son who was pushing around his cereal and resting his chin on his palm.

"Are you ready for school?" She asked, and he shrugged. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you guys."

"I thought you were excited about staying with your dad?" Aaron raised his eyebrows and Henry shrugged again.

"Yea, but Spencer needs me," Henry insisted, craning his neck to see the boy stood by the door. "I won't be here and he won't understand why," JJ exchanged a look with her boyfriend, knowing full well that Henry was the one who needed Spencer.

Suddenly, the doorbell chimed and Spencer jumped back at least a foot.

"We'll see you in a few days, Henry. Now go grab your stuff, that'll be your dad," JJ hopped up to answer the door as Henry trudged away to grab his things.

JJ ruffled Spencer's hair as she walked to the door. He stopped gaping at the door and looked up at her curiously.

"JJ," Will greeted her warmly with a broad smile as he tried to take a step inside. JJ put her hand on his chest to stop him and gave him a wryly look.

"Henry's coming now," she deadpanned. Will nodded and tried to pick the conversation up again.

"Was he good last week?"

"Of course he was. He always is. How's Claudia?" JJ folded her arms and waited. Spencer stood behind the door listening with intrigue.

"She's uh...come on Jay, I thought we got past this," Will muttered, twisting his fingers guiltily.

"I was just wondering if that woman was still sleeping in my bed." Will's mouth bobbed open helplessly and if Henry hadn't come to the door, their standoff could've gotten out of hand.

"I'm ready. Bye, mommy," Henry said, kissing his mother on the cheek while she hugged him tightly.

"Come on, Henry. We're already running late," Will grumbled insistently, holding his hand out to Henry, deliberately rushing his goodbyes with Hotch and Jack (and unbeknown to him: Spencer.)

"Be good, I'll see you real soon," JJ called after them.

"Bye Jack, bye Spencer, bye Aaron," Henry waved back, with Will frowning slightly, trying to figure out who Henry was referring to.

JJ shut the door and smiled at Spencer who suddenly looked embarrassed.

"Sowwy, I-I didn't mean to listen," he stammered shyly.

"Don't worry, Spence. You didn't hear anything exciting," she picked him up, much to his surprise and hitched him on her hip.

"Aaron, is Jack nearly ready?" She called into the kitchen. Hotch stuck his head around the door and shrugged.

"He's in his room, I think." JJ made her way up the stairs with Spencer looking over her shoulder curiously.

"Do you fink Stwauss will fiwe me?" Spencer asked nervously. JJ laughed and ruffled his hair, which he quickly swept back into his normal mess.

"No. She's not going to fire you," she insisted and before he could question her again she set him on his feet and opened Jack's door.

"Privacy!" Jack squealed as he covered up his bare chest with his t-shirt. "Go away!" He cried, glaring at JJ.

"Oh, come on, Jack. You have two younger brothers; you really think you have something that they don't?" She snickered, pulling his bag off the floor and putting his books inside.

"But you're not _my_ mum," he grumbled. JJ sighed and deposited the bag on his bed before exiting the room.

"Come on, Spence," she mumbled, but Spencer stayed and shuffled up towards Jack.

"Whewe is youwr mommy?' He asked and Jack looked down and kissed his teeth, not knowing how to explain their situation to a two-year-old.

"She lives somewhere else."

"So does mine. She lives all de way in Vegas!" Spencer gasped and Jack frowned thoughtfully.

"Oh."

Spencer took a deep breath, mustering up his best attempt at a two-year-old. "Why don't you call mommy, mommy?" He asked innocently.

"You mean JJ? She's not my mommy she's yours and Henry's," Jack explained and Spencer looked up inquisitively.

"She's not _my_ weal mommy, but she's still one of my mommies," Spencer almost confused himself with what he was saying, but it seemed to work on Jack who was deep in thought. So deep in thought, in fact, that he didn't notice the smaller boy snatch up the Rubix cube off the bedside table and sneak out of the room.

* * *

Spencer bounced his feet against his car seat, enjoying the rhythm he was making and the way his small feet swung freely.

JJ glanced back and smiled at the two quiet boys entertaining themselves.

Hotch stopped the car in front of Jack's school and got out to escort him in.

"Bye, Jack!" Spencer yelled energetically.

"See you later, Spence," Jack put his thumbs up and waved at the toddler. JJ rolled down her window and waved at Jack.

"We'll pick you up later," she said with a smile.

"Bye...J-...mom," Jack replied and he quickly followed Hotch to the school. JJ just stared at his back, not believing her ears.

"Did you hear that, Spence?" She asked in disbelief. Spencer was smiling smugly, but JJ wasn't watching him to notice.

"No, Sowwy," he said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

When they got to the office Hotch went straight to Strauss' office and Spencer insisted on following and waiting outside.

The team arrived and met up in the conference room. They took their seats and listened to Garcia talking about her neighbor's new kitten who she seemed to have acquired the night before.

"It's not stealing if the cat likes me more!" She defended. "Besides I've already named him." Rossi rolled his eyes while chuckling and averted his attention to the doorway

"How'd it go, Aaron? What's the verdict?" Rossi asked as Hotch walked in, with Spencer bouncing along at his heels, trying to keep up with his superior's strides.

"I guess she likes little Spencer more than adult Spencer," Hotch said, taking a seat and giving Spencer a boost up into his.

"Okay, well that's good, it's not the answer was looking for though," Rossi said with raised eyebrows, his fingers pressed together patiently.

"Well she was being difficult as always and I didn't think I was going to get anywhere with her until Spencer walked in. And like I said; I think she likes Spencer. She changed the subject completely and started talking to Spencer instead. I let her seeing that it was the first time I've ever seen her smile and then Spencer brought the conversation back and she just agreed with most everything I had originally proposed. I even asked her if she thought it would be better for Spencer to stay at home and she said that she was happy with him coming in."

"Wow! Looks like someone melted the ice queen," Morgan chuckled, tickling an unprepared Spencer under the neck and causing him to almost squirm right out of his seat.

"So what _did_ you propose?" Emily asked.

"That Spencer would still continue to work with us, come on cases, and we both agreed that he will no longer be a field agent," Spencer stuck his bottom lip out, showing clearly that he had not agreed to that particular clause. "I explained that he has a new routine and that Spencer, JJ and I would have to work around it. That's where we were disagreeing and then Spencer walked in and saved the day."

"Why _did_ you walk in?" JJ queried with a smirk and raised eyebrows.

"Hotch had my wubix cube," Spencer mumbled with a shrug. JJ frowned and thought for a moment.

"Isn't that Jacks?" Spencer bit his lip and smiled guiltily.

"Maybe."

"I saw him grab it when Jack was getting ready for school and I took it off him and forgot to put it back," Hotch pulled the cube from his pocket, which Spencer snatched eagerly.

"Go on. What else did you ask for?" Rossi asked, going back to the original conversation.

"Well, unsurprisingly, news about Spencer has spread pretty fast around here. Strauss has informed all the agents who know that it is confidential, she doesn't want the media finding out. I'm pretty sure she mentioned that she threatened some with redundancy," Hotch exchanged a look with the older agent, they were both surprised at how serious Strauss was taking this.

"She called me 'de FBI's biggest secwet'," Spencer announced with a proud grin.

"Exactly. So, we have to come up with an excuse as to why Spencer is with us to explain to the officers we will work with on cases," Hotch explained.

"And what did you have in mind?" Rossi raised his eyebrows with interest.

"The most obvious one is that he is our son. Other than that, he will probably have to work from the hotel with one of us." From Spencer's groan, they realised he was unhappy about that as well.

"So all in all, a good day at the office?" Chuckled Rossi.

"There's one more thing," Spencer looked up at Hotch with intrigue. When Strauss had told him to wait outside of her office he didn't think they would be discussing further clauses.

"Oh, yea? What's that?" Emily asked, catching the shocked look on Spencer's face.

"Spencer can't come on cases until he's turned two." Spencer's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Hotch stopped him quickly. "To be honest, Reid, I agree with her. I'm surprised she is even letting you come back."

"Also, you're still pretty unsteady on your feet," Rossi added, with a thoughtful nod.

"And-"

"But whewe will I go!?" Spencer cried before Morgan could add to the growing points as to why he was weak.

"You can still help us, but you have to stay with Garcia. And when you do turn two and there are cases that Strauss or I feel will put you in harm's way, then you will also stay here with Garcia."

"Noooo," Spencer whined, rubbing his hands down his cheeks.

"It could be worse, Kid, they could've sent you to daycare," Rossi chortled, but from the look of horror on Spencer's face, he knew his joke had not been well received.

"Oh, no p'ese! I'll 'tay with Gawcia! Just don't send me thewe!" Spencer begged, clasping his hands tighter over the table and giving Hotch his best puppy dog eyes.

"Calm down, Spencer. We won't take you to daycare," Hotch promised, though he stowed the idea in the back of his mind in case Spencer gave him any more trouble.

"Fanks," Spencer sighed, wiping his brow and focusing his attention back on the Rubin cube which he was muddling up to resolve.

"Okay, so now that that's out of the way: what's on the agenda for today?" Emily asked.

"Paperwork," Hotch replied and it was the rest of the team's turn to moan.

* * *

"Uh, Spence..." JJ looked over the paperwork Spencer had filled in and saw scribbled writing.

"Yea?" He looked up from his file and grinned toothily.

"Have you seen this?" He looked at the work and frowned.

"Oh...sowwy, I can't hold da pen vewy well," he grimaced. JJ turned the work a little and squinted, just making out what it said. Aaron walked by with a mug of coffee and JJ collared him.

"Aaron, can you read this?" She asked, holding the work in front of him. Hotch took it and narrowed his eyes.

"Yea."

"Okay, good, as long as you can read it when you go through them," she put them back in Spencer's file tray and turned her attention back to him.

"I came over because I've been watching you fidgeting for 20 minutes now," Spencer looked at his feet guiltily.

"Sowwy."

"It's not your fault. Kids have lots of energy. So do me a favour and talk to Rossi."

"Why Wossi?" Spencer frowned, glancing at the Italian's office.

"Because I've been watching him pacing around and doing anything but work," JJ chided, what she really wanted was for Spencer to annoy the hell out of the older agent and tire himself out whilst he was at it.

"Otay!" Spencer grinned, shimmying from his seat and skipping over to the stairs. JJ watched him slowly make his way up the stairs, clinging to the railing for balance.

Rossi looked up from the framed photo he'd been studying to see Spencer standing in the threshold, beaming up at him.

"Hi, Wossi. JJ told me you wewe bowed," he giggled.

"Oh she did, did she?" Rossi chuckled and he motioned Reid over to him. "We're going to have some fun then, but you have to do what I say."

"Otay," Spencer beamed.

* * *

Morgan set his coffee down and sighed at the large stack of files in his tray. He lowered himself into his chair and a long fart sound echoed beneath him. His team all laughed loudly along with some other agents.

"What the-" he jumped up and pulled a whoopie cushion out from beneath him.

"Reid!" He growled, glancing over at Spencer's desk and finding the young genius missing. He caught movement in Rossi's office and saw the Italian close his blinds, but a small handprint remained on the glass where Spencer had been watching.

"Oh, revenge is a bitch," Morgan hissed with the flicker of a smile as he threw the whoopie cushion into the trash can.

Emily wiped tears from her eyes, smacking Morgan's shoulder as she passed him. He shrugged her off with a grunt.

"Come on, Derek. It was funny," she giggled.

"You weren't the victim," she rolled her eyes and deposited her mug in the sink. She turned on the tap and a stream of water sprayed straight at her face. She held her hands as a shield and yelled out as she tried to turn it off while trying to avoid getting drenched.

"Nah!" She cried, spluttering on the water and smacking the taps desperately. She finally managed to turn the faucet off and she turned to the bullpen with her arms outstretched and water dripping from her. Her hair hung limply down her face and she glowered at Morgan.

"Very funny!"

"W-what!? It wasn't me!" Morgan yelled through his laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. Emily clenched her hands into fists and continued to glare at the other agent.

"I swear-" he started, but she held up a dripping hand.

"Don't! You are so going to pay for this."

* * *

 **If any of you have any ideas of an excuse for them to give as to why Spencer is with them, leave a review with your idea, I would very much appreciate it ;)**

 **Sorry, it's so short. The last few days have been unbelievably hectic!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Taken

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you to Sarry22, Hippiechic, FallWithMeOffACliff, E.J. Morgan, Astrahan, laileyspenstar, and Ash59.**

 **and thank you guys for sending me your ideas!**

 **Sorry, this chapter will be short, but there is a good reason. Firstly I only started this two hours ago and secondly, there will be some big drama after this so this is just a bridging chapter.**

 **Hopefully, I will be able to update this by Friday...the key word there is 'hopefully'.**

 **Please review with your thoughts and I am open to any ideas or requests for what you'd like to see (but it may not happen until after the next few chapters because I have big things planned.)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"You weren't the victim," she rolled her eyes and deposited her mug in the sink. She turned on the tap and a stream of water sprayed straight at her face. She held her hands as a shield and yelled out as she tried to turn it off while trying to avoid getting drenched._

 _"Nah!" She cried, spluttering on the water and smacking the taps desperately. She finally managed to turn the faucet off and she turned to the bullpen with her arms outstretched and water dripping from her. Her hair hung limply down her face and she glowered at Morgan._

 _"Very funny!"_

 _"W-what!? It wasn't me!" Morgan yelled through his laughs, holding his hands up in surrender. Emily clenched her hands into fists and continued to glare at the other agent._

 _"I swear-" he started, but she held up a dripping hand._

 _"Don't! You are so going to pay for this."_

* * *

Hotch and JJ collapsed onto the couch after having put Jack and Spencer to bed. Hotch wrapped an arm around JJ and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"What did you make of Morgan's prank earlier?" He asked, pulling JJ's leg onto his lap so she was half sat on him, half on the couch, her lips temptingly close to his.

"I think there's more to it," she hissed as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

"What do you mean." She pulled away and grinned up at him.

"I might have told Spencer to go and annoy Rossi and then I may have seen them setting traps," JJ giggled.

"You're telling me Rossi and Spencer pulled those pranks off?" Hotch asked in disbelief. JJ nodded.

"They're quite the jokers."

"You could've told me that before I organised a day off with them," Hotch sighed. He'd managed to nab an extra day off work considering they weren't officially due back that day.

"Let's hope Morgan doesn't find out. He may try and exact revenge tomorrow."

* * *

Morgan did find out. He saw the way Spencer couldn't look him in the eyes and how he sniggered every time Emily glared at the Morgan. Derek also noticed the smug look on Rossi's face and he put two and two together and realised that he'd been set up.

He got to his apartment that night and began plotting his revenge.

But how does one prank an almost 22-month-old and a guy in his 60s?

* * *

The team had decided to go to the park again on their day off and once again the park was heaving with people.

Hotch helped Spencer out who's hand was soon stolen by Jack. Spencer struggled to keep up with the older boy and he soon gave up and reluctantly took Hotch's waiting hand instead.

Garcia couldn't contain her smile when she saw Spencer in a pair of stripy shorts she'd got him and a top that said "I'm a genius", also one of her purchases.

"Shall we set up here?" Garcia asked, pointing to a spot beside some trees which seemed less busy.

"Sure," Emily agreed, dropping her bags and collapsing into the grass with a sigh as she stretched her aching arms after carrying the heavy food bags.

JJ parked the stroller and grabbed the picnic blanket from within it. Spencer had protested, but she insisted that it would be a comfier place to take his nap.

Morgan helped the ladies set up and waited for the perfect opportunity to take his revenge.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Jack asked, pointing at the slide.

"We need to have some food first."

"Just one go on the slide, please," Jack begged.

"Yea, p'eas, Daddy," Spencer joined in with a cheeky grin, which caused Hotch to smile.

"Fine. One go each and then straight back here for lunch," Hotch conceded and Jack cheered loudly. "Wanna come on my shoulders?" Hotch asked and Jack shook his head.

"No, but I think Spencer would," Jack said, pushing the smaller boy forward. Spencer began shaking his head but Hotch was already lifting him up.

"I think that's a great idea," Hotch smirked smugly, enjoying the look of resignation on Spencer's face. _Two can play at this game,_ he thought, recalling the way Spencer had joined in with Jack's whining.

* * *

True to his word, Hotch allowed the boys to go down the slide once, but he couldn't catch them soon enough and they ended up having three goes each before going back to the others.

Morgan had everything ready and was waiting for the toddler to come back so he could get his sweet revenge. Spencer bounced up to them and planted himself between Rossi and Morgan.

 _Perfect,_ Morgan thought evilly.

"You two want an Oreo?" Morgan asked, offering the top two biscuits to Reid and Rossi. Rossi took his greedily but Spencer shook his head.

"Come on, kid. Haven't you ever had an Oreo?" Morgan asked. Spencer shook his head again and Morgan suddenly felt awful for ruining the kids first Oreo experience, but it had to be done. "Look," Morgan pulled out another Oreo and stuck it in his mouth, contorting his facial expression to one of utter pleasure as he crunched noisily on the biscuit. Spencer giggled and took the Oreo offered to him.

"I'll have one," Emily demanded, reaching for the pack, but Morgan held it away watching his victims with a grin slapped across his face.

"Wait," he hissed to her and no sooner had he said it did Spencer yell out in disgust. He spat out the Oreo he had been chewing and screwed his face up at the foul minty aftertaste. Morgan burst out laughing as the small boy wiped his tongue on his hand.

"They'we gwoss!" He squeaked, throwing the Oreo at Morgan, who caught it skillfully, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"It was toothpaste kid!" He laughed and Rossi suddenly stopped chewing his eyes growing wide. "I know what you two did! This is payback for the prank you played on me and Emily!"

"Wait you did it?" Emily gasped and Spencer looked down with a smug smile. "You cheeky-"

"Sowwy, Em!" Spencer apologised, throwing his arms around her. She rolled her eyes and hugged him back as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "It was Wossi's idea," he snitched, pointing to the Italian, who was staring down at his cookie in breathless horror.

"What's up, old man?" Morgan asked sweetly.

"It's just toothpaste, Wossi!" Reid reassured him, but the Italian shook his head, his cheeks growing red.

"Actually, I put red hot chili powder in his," snickered Morgan. With that Rossi turned and spat the contents of his mouth out, panting wildly, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

Jack and Spencer were still rolling on the picnic blanket in fits of laughter long after the adults had wiped away their own tears. Rossi glared at Morgan as he gulped down a bottle of water.

"Watch your back," he finally managed to gasp.

"Oh I will," Morgan chortled.

* * *

They finally dug into the picnic and Spencer got to cautiously experience his first proper Oreo and managed to finish the packet without any worry, uncaring of the crumbs glued to his lips.

Morgan basically inhaled his sandwiches and after a drink, he grabbed Jacks football from him and threw it to Hotch.

"Hey!" Jack jibbed, abandoning his own drink and rushing to his father who threw the ball back at Morgan.

"No fair, Dad!" Jack cried, rushing back to Morgan, who then threw the ball to Hotch.

"Stop!" Hotch jumped to his feet before Jack could tackle him and ran out onto the grass.

"I bet you can't get me!" Hotch challenged and Jack lowered his eyebrows in determination.

"I bet I can!" He retorted, jumping at his father, who quickly dodged him.

"Help me, Derek!" Aaron called as Jack smacked into him and gripped his legs boisterously.

Spencer glanced from Morgan to the trees and let his brain work its magic.

He waited for Morgan to join Hotch and Jack before he put his plan into action. He shuffled up to JJ and leaned on her shoulder.

"Tan I go and find a snail? I want to pwank Mowgan," he whispered in her ear with a wicked little grin on his face. JJ smiled back at him and nodded.

"Don't go too far, stay in my sight, okay?"

Otay!" He was practically vibrating with happiness as he stumbled off to a tree close by, JJ watched him and rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Jack fell down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Jay-mom! We need an extra player," he insisted, pulling her to her feet and she felt herself unable to refuse considering the effort he'd put in to call her 'mom'.

Spencer wandered around the tree, watching the ground for any creepy crawlies. After spotting none, he moved on to the next tree and then the next until he saw a big fat juicy slug sliding along a big dandelion leaf.

He bent down to pick his newfound friend up.

"Tome on. I won't huwt you, but I need you to do me a favouw," Spencer whispered to the bug as he stroked a tiny finger down its slimy back. He didn't care about the germs the creature may have. He knelt down and gently removed it from its leaf. He was about to struggle back up to his feet when, suddenly, the sunlight disappeared from around him. Spencer saw a thick, black pair of shoes halt in front of him and he slowly looked up at the looming shadow which he assumed belonged to Morgan.

It wasn't Morgan. But it was a face he recognised.

"Hey, kid," growled the man with lifeless blue eyes. Spencer recalled his face from their last park visit. He looked cleaner today. His greasy hair had been washed and combed and he was cleanly shaven. He smiled down at the boy who began trembling.

"Have you lost your daddy again?" He asked, bending down to Spencer's height. "Gosh, you are a clumsy one, aren't you?" The blue-eyed man purred.

Spencer stared back at him. There was only one reason why a guy like that would go to a children's park alone on two separate occasions. Spencer swallowed thickly; he'd profiled guys like this one and he knew he was currently in an extremely volatile situation, one he needed to get out of carefully. He looked up and gave the man a nervous smile.

"My Daddy works for the FBI," he announced, taking a small step backward.

"I am well aware, Spencer." Spencer froze at the sound of his name and gaped at the man.

"I know much more than just your name, kid. I must say Jarvis did an excellent job with you," admired the man as he looked Spencer up and down. Spencer shook harder and looked back at his team who were engaged with their football game.

"They won't notice, kid. I doubt they'll care. You don't belong here...with them." The man reached forward slowly and chuckled. "I'm doing you and them a favour," he suddenly lunged for Spencer.

Spencer opened his mouth to scream for his family when a big rough hand clamped down over his face, a cloth between his own skin and the man's hand. Spencer kicked out wildly as the man lifted him easily and held him tight.

Spencer cried into the hand and smelt strong chloroform that made his eyes roll. He thought he was going to suffocate on the thick fragrance that plundered his airways. Soon his limbs stopped flailing and he felt himself drifting off, despite the overpowering feeling of imminent suffocation.

"That's it, Spencer. It's a shame you couldn't say goodbye." The toddler went still in his arms and the man with dull blue eyes lifted him up into his arms and pretended to be rocking the child to sleep. He walked back to his car and grinned at several passersby as he rubbed Spencer's back and tried his best to look like a protective father.

It seemed to work. He laid the boy in his backseat and hopped in the front, quickly fleeing the scene.

He made a fleeting glance back at the park and saw a young boy holding hands with a blonde haired woman and a stern-looking black haired man, behind them was a darker, muscular man, who was laughing as he pointed to the muscles in his arms which a woman with glasses seemed to be swooning over.

None of them seemed to realise what had just happened.

* * *

 **Uh oh!**

 **Can you guess who this guy is? Think back to chapter one ;)**

 **Please review, follow and favourite and I will see you in the update.**

 **P.S. It was chapter 13 yesterday, something unlucky had to happen.e**


	15. Something Lost

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Wow! Thank you guys for reviewing! There's so many of you! Thank you to poohbear123, Rebecca1,** **Sarry22, E.J. Morgan, FallWithMeOffACliff, Hippiechic81, MelissaCceres3, Astrahan, laileyspenstar, Aja85, GoodGodHenry, and guest. I really appreciate all of your support!**

 **I guess I should give you guys what you want.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry it's short, my English coursework is due tonight so that took priority.**

 **Previously:**

 _"That's it, Spencer. It's a shame you couldn't say goodbye." The toddler went still in his arms and the man with dull blue eyes lifted him up into his arms and pretended to be rocking the child to sleep. He walked back to his car and grinned at several passersby as he rubbed Spencer's back and tried his best to look like a protective father._

 _It seemed to work. He laid the boy in his backseat and hopped in the front, quickly fleeing the scene._

 _He made a fleeting glance back at the park and saw a young boy holding hands with a blonde haired woman and a stern-looking black haired man, behind them was a darker, muscular man, who was laughing as he pointed to the muscles in his arms which a woman with glasses seemed to be swooning over._

 _None of them seemed to realise what had just happened._

* * *

"Put those away!" Laughed Emily as she watched Morgan flex his muscles.

"Keep them out,' Garcia drooled, missing her straw as she went to take a sip of her drink, her eyes focused on Morgan's flawless muscles.

"You love them really, Prentiss," teased Morgan, tensing his guns before giving them a break.

Hotch fell into his spot on the blanket and let out a sigh.

"Aw, Dad! I wanna play some more," Jack moaned.

"Just give us a minute," Aaron panted, waving his hands up in defeat.

"I could take Spencer to the park," the young boy offered.

"Actually, that's a great idea. I'll come and watch you," JJ agreed. She glanced at the spot where Spencer had been sat and frowned when she didn't see him. She looked back at the trees, remembering how he'd gone to find a bug to scare Morgan.

"Where's Spence?" She asked Emily, Garcia, and Rossi who all frowned in bewilderment.

"Is he hiding somewhere so he can jump out at me?" Morgan asked with a smirk. He glanced behind him quickly, his hands ready to grab the small boy. When he saw no child waiting to spook him his smile fell. "I guess not," he murmured looking back at the anxious team.

"Spence?" JJ called, jumping to her feet and looking at the trees. "Spencer!" She expected to see him toddle from behind the tree with a handful of creatures he'd found, but there was no sign of him.

Hotch was on his feet in a second and he sprinted to join JJ at the trees.

"Spencer!" He bellowed, catching the attention of several other picnickers.

"He said he was going to find a snail here. H-he wouldn't wander off," JJ's voice quivered.

"Spencer!" Rossi put his hands in front of his mouth and shouted. Now they had caught the attention of the other families around them.

"Spence!" Jack called, he too could feel the deeply seeded panic rise up within him when he could not see his little brother.

Hotch darted through the trees looking for the toddler.

"Have you seen my son? He's this big, brown hair, brown eyes. Uh...stripy shorts?" Hotch asked a family who shook their heads and he moved onto the next.

"- this tall. Have you seen him?" Questioned JJ.

"-stripy shorts?" Garcia begged.

"He was by these trees. You have to have seen him!"

"I saw a boy like that, couldn't have been older than 1, talking to a guy," a young man said, overhearing Hotch's conversation. Morgan stumbled over to the guy, who stepped back anxiously.

"Did you see where they went?" Morgan demanded, his eyes angry and wild and a little bit scared.

"I saw him carrying the kid to his car. The kid must have been asleep," the young man answered.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Morgan hissed, clenching his fists.

Hotch was already on his phone, watching the team's anxious faces as he answered.

"Police please...our son has been taken."

* * *

Spencer woke up to feel a chill against his bare skin. The cold metal beneath him sent a shiver down his spine. He squinted up at the dim overhead lamp that had him set in its sights. He whined groggily and tried to turn when he found his arms and legs wouldn't move. He lifted his wrists up but they wouldn't comply with his order and remained glued to the table.

He felt panic enter his body and he yelled out in fear, yanking his arms and legs to try and pry them from the table. He collapsed back down after a minute, panting heavily.

 _You're weak,_ a voice growled in his head and he felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Patient 442 is conscious, showing signs of confusion," Spencer's eyes snapped to the door where the man with dull blue eyes had just entered. The man was wearing a lab coat today and he was donned in a pair of blue latex gloves, similar to the ones Spencer used at crime scenes when he was an adult.

"P'eas let me go," Spencer begged quietly, looking up at the man with big hazel eyes.

"Patient 442 is aware of his surroundings-," Spencer watched the man pace around the table he was strapped to and talk into a dictaphone.

"Who awe you?" Spencer asked, but the doctor still didn't look at him. The man stopped recording and slipped the device into his pocket. He cocked his head and smiled sideways at Spencer.

"I take it Jarvis never spoke of me?" He said airily and Spencer scowled up at him.

"No. Jawvis is in pwison," Spencer informed him and the man laughed aloud.

"I am well aware of my partner's current situation. It's a shame he never told you about me, but I guess we _did_ have differing opinions," the man took a seat and Spencer craned his neck to look at him. "Are you sure he never mentioned a Dr. Eton?" Spencer shook his head and watched the man wearily.

"Oh well. I worked with Jarvis until he left to conduct his own secret experiments," the blue-eyed man explained. "He kept me well informed, although I was surprised when several officers came to my home with an arrest warrant. That's how I found out about you, Spencer." The man stood up and looked at Spencer with admiration.

"I never thought it was possible, but here you are," he gasped with envy, stroking a finger down Spencer's cheek. Spencer flinched away from the unwanted touch. "Like I said, Jarvis and I had differing opinions; he saw you as a failure, but to me, you are an incredible success."

"What do you want?" Spencer asked shakily.

"I want to finish what Jarvis started," Spencer froze, he knew what Jarvis had intended to do with him and he waited for the cold barrel of a gun to press against his temple. Eton noticed the change in the boy and carded a hand through his soft hair. "I don't plan on killing you, kid," he chuckled. Spencer released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and Eton began playing about with something on the metal tray.

He pulled out his voice recorder again as he worked. Spencer tried to peek at what he was doing, but the man's back shielded what he was toying with.

"Prepping vial 5," Eton murmured into the dictaphone. Spencer gulped nervously; he didn't like the sound of that. "4 units." Spencer caught sight of something metal reflecting the light.

"Don't," Spencer whimpered.

"Patient 442 appears agitated," Eton turned and revealed a long needle in his hand and Spencer yelped in shock.

"P'eas, I-I don't w-want it!" He pleaded as Eton approached him. The doctor set down the needle, grabbed Spencer's arm and tied a tube around it.

"Patient 442 prepped, injecting vi-"

"NO!" Spencer cried as Eton picked up the needle. He moved his arm violently so Eton couldn't inject him accurately.

"Sit still," grunted Eton, breaking his impersonal tone that he had used with the dictaphone. Spencer kept shaking his arm around in a desperate attempt to avoid the needle. Each time Eton had a good grip Spencer would yell and managed to jolt at the right moment and avoid the needle.

"You want to play that way, then we will play it that way," Eton snapped as he slammed the needle into the metal tray and grasped Spencer's arm. Spencer kept trying to pull it away but Eton soon got a sturdy grip on it with both of his gloved hands. Spencer realised what he was going to do a second too late. Eton twisted the arm in two different directions at once and a sickening snap bounced off the walls.

"NAHH!" Spencer screamed in agony, a sob breaking past his lips as his arm fell limply to his side. Eton didn't waste a second more. He injected Spencer's limp arm as the toddler screamed in pain.

* * *

"H-he's 21 months and two weeks," JJ whispered.

"Is there anyone who has a grudge against your family?" The officer asked. Hotch shook his head, but JJ laughed.

"Of course there is, we work for the F.B.I."

"I understand that, ma'am. I need to know if there are any people in particular. Perhaps someone specifically targeting your son," the officer replied calmly.

"There are a few, but the ones with motive are already in prison," Hotch muttered.

"I'll need names, Sir."

* * *

Rossi sat tapping his foot, waiting for the officers to finish questioning JJ and Hotch. Jack was sat beside him, his eyes still red and puffy.

Garcia was on a computer that she had somehow acquired from the sheriff and was going through any security footage she could find.

Jack tugged on Rossi's sleeve and the Italian looked down at the boy's fearful eyes. "What's going on, Uncle Dave?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, buddy. JJ and your dad are trying to help the police so they can find Spencer."

"He's okay, right?" The small boy clung to Rossi hopefully and the Italian smiled.

"Course he is. He's one tough cookie."

* * *

Spencer felt the cold liquid squirm through his veins, sending a shiver through his small body. Eton studied him curiously for several minutes and Spencer tried his best not to move despite the agony in his arm and the unpleasant feeling traveling through his body; he refused to give Eton what he wanted. That was until his chest felt tight all of a sudden as if someone had reached inside him and gripped his lungs, or Garcia had given him her usual bear hug.

Eton recorded the sudden hitch in the small boy's breathing. Spencer carefully controlled his breathing but the tightness was getting tighter.

"T-tan't b-bw-bweath," he gasped, looking over at Eton who just continued to write and watch with interest. Spencer tried to take a deep breath but it got caught in his throat. He tried, instead, to breathe through his nose, but he couldn't get a full breath out and that's when he started panicking.

He started rasping as he tried desperately to breath. He pulled against the restraints so he could sit up and breath better, but they held him down cruelly.

"Interesting," Eton muttered, sucking the end of his pen and watching the child struggle for air. He pulled out his dictaphone and started talking into it, but Spencer was temporarily deafened as he gagged for breath.

The panic hit Spencer when he stopped breathing altogether. His throat closed up and refused to let air in. He started bucking against the table, convulsing for oxygen.

Eton sighed and slowly put down his pen and paper. He walked to the counter, listening to the dull thuds of Spencer's body fitting on the table. Eton pulled out an oxygen mask and connected it to a canister. When he returned to the table the boy was lying still.

Eton placed the mask over his face and pressed his fingers against Spencer's neck. When he felt nothing he let out a long sigh.

"We're not done yet, kid," he grunted as he began chest compressions. He couldn't help smiling when he felt a rib snap beneath his hands.

* * *

"Go home!? We can't go home. We have to find him first!" JJ Yelled, throwing her arms up wildly.

"We're doing the best we can, ma'am," an older officer said calmly.

"Then why haven't-"

"Jay."

"-you found him! He-"

"JJ," Hotch said firmly, taking JJ's hand in his gently. She paused and glared at him.

"What!?" She snapped.

"You know how this works," he muttered seriously.

"And I also know that most children are killed within 24 hours," she hissed back. Hotch didn't reply, but he didn't release her hand either.

"What if-"

"He's going to be fine, JJ," he tried to ensure her.

"You don't know that," she whimpered. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead.

"We will find him. I promise."

* * *

 **Sorry for this being such a short chapter. I thought that anymore in this chapter would overload it.**

 **Please review!**

 **Thank you all for your support! 100 reviews! Ahhhh!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter which shouldn't take too long; it's the Christmas holidays now!**


	16. Failed Experiment

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Sorry for the delay! Urgh! I've been so tired! I've been trying to pack in loads of revision and I keep running out of time to finish this chapter.**

 **I've literally had the rough draft of this for days now and I just haven't been able to check it through, I'm finally going to give it some time before I have to revise 'Frankenstein.'**

 **Thank you for all the reviews as always. Shout out to E.J. Morgan, Hippiechic81, the 3 Guests (I wish I could thank you better, but you guys have no name), FallWithMeOffACliff, S, poohbear123, Sarry22, Astrahan, GoodGodHenry, and so for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Previously:**

 _"What if-"_

 _"He's going to be fine, JJ," he tried to ensure her._

 _"You don't know that," she whimpered. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her forehead._

 _"We will find him. I promise."_

* * *

"Think, guys! Why would someone be after Reid?"

"This guy could just be a playground pedophile. We have no idea if he targeted Spencer for any other reason other than the fact he is 2 years old," Morgan snapped back. Emily was about to protest when Hotch's shaken voice stopped her.

"There was...there was that guy last week at the park. He tried to talk to Spencer, but I got there before anything else could happen," he muttered and the team gaped at him.

"That's pretty important, Aaron!" JJ chided, smacking his arm irritably.

"I-," he rubbed his neck. "I forgot," he looked down at his feet in shame.

"What did he look like?" Rossi asked.

"Thick grey hair. Tall, average weight," Aaron frowned as he tried to remember. "Dark blue eyes, glasses. He was in a shirt and chords."

Garcia's fingers were already gliding over the keyboard.

"I watched him leave not long after I confronted him," Hotch added.

Several painstaking minutes passed, and Emily's foot was tapping more and more impatiently.

"Hurry up!"

"Woah, Woah, Calm down, Princess, we don't even know if this is the same guy who took Spencer," Morgan jibbed.

"So we're back to square one?" She grunted sarcastically.

"Patience," Garcia mumbled, her fingers smacking back and forth madly, like a pianist performing 'Lux Aeterna' to a theatre of expectant people. She played the right keys with a fiery passion and her screen filled with thousands of faces, flashing by as she searched for the one Hotch had described.

"Running facial recognition," the crowd around the computer leaned in and Garcia's skillful fingers danced along the keys before the screen finally stopped on a set of dull blue eyes.

* * *

Spencer scrunched his nose up sleepily, he kept his eyes shut against the vivid white light that was shining through his eyelids.

He could hear heavy footsteps from somewhere near him, but he was too tired and remained in his uncomfortable position on the cold metal table. He could already feel the restraints biting into his thin wrists and he had to hold back the urge to tear up or call out for help.

"You can't sleep all day," a voice whispered terrifyingly close to his ear. Spencer jumped a little, his back arching against the cold metal as he tried to get away from the voice.

Eton smiled contently and sat in a chair, watching Spencer. Spencer struggled for a few minutes before giving in and laying his head softly on the table, looking over to Eton who hadn't uttered a word.

"'Top 'dis," he begged, his voice sounding much weaker and childish than he had anticipated. His words only seemed to better Eton's mood.

"I'm helping you, Kid. I'm looking for a cure to reverse Jarvis' experiment," Spencer gaped up in wonder, he was so lost for words that Eton carried on. "You don't strike me as the kind to give up," he mused, removing his glasses and rubbing a thick finger under his eye. "You and I aren't as different as you think."

"N-no. I'm nofing lite you," Spencer retorted in a small voice.

"Suit yourself." He cracked his neck and let out a sigh. "I'll be honest with you, Kid, I was a little dishearten with the first experiment; I was so sure that would be the one," he sighed again and placed his glasses back on the bridge of his noses and cocked his head at Reid. "Nevertheless, I have more to test and I'm certain this next one will do the trick."

Eton stood and pulled a metal tray over to the table. Spencer flinched when the tray clanged against the table a shiver fluttering down his aching spine.

"W-what will h-ha-happen if i-it does wort?" Spencer asked, focusing his big hazel eyes on Eton's unfeeling blue ones.

"Well I'd have to keep you several months to prove my experiment's success and after that...well," a smirk graced his lips. "You can have your normal life back," the glint in Eton's closed off blue eyes gave away his lie and Spencer gave a quiet, frightened mew.

"Don't you understand, kid? I'm looking for a cure!" Eton explained as he prepped the needle. "Don't you want to be normal again?" Spencer's eyes darted from the needle to his small weak body. _It would be nice to be independent again,_ he thought. But then he remembered the lonely nights in his apartment.

"Well?" Spencer's mouth opened and closed but he couldn't answer. Eton straightened up and huffed. "It doesn't matter what you want, anyway." He approached Spencer with the injection which he aimed for the child's neck this time. Spencer didn't move and allowed the doctor to continue with a false sense of security. He raised his eyebrows at the seemingly calm child and a smug smile wandered over his lips.

"See, I thought you'd want this," hissed Eton, running a clammy finger down Spencer's cheek. "That's it; don't fight." Spencer held himself very still and when the doctor's fingers brushed past his chin he attacked, lunging out with his teeth and clamping down on Eton's gloved hand.

"AHHH! Fuck!" Eton screamed, yanking his hand from Spencer. He backhanded the child hard across the face and staggered backward. Spencer gasped and slowly maneuvered his painful jaw. Tears flooded his vision without his consent.

"You shit!" Eton grunted through gritted teeth. He gripped his bleeding hand, shedding the torn rubber glove and slinging it to the floor as he carefully examined his wound.

Eton grabbed a piece of gauze lying on the metal tray and held it to his bloody hand. He pulled it away a little to view the damage and groaned at the savage puncture wounds, covering it back up quickly.

"You're going to pay for that." Spencer ignored the doctor and fought against his restraints like a wild animal.

"HELP!" He yelled, praying that someone on the other side of the walls could hear him. His cheek stung terribly from where Eton had hit him and tears rimmed his eyes, but he gritted his teeth against the pain and continued to cry out desperately. "HELP!"

Eton pulled a bottle of disinfectant from the cupboard and started pouring it over his hand, cursing in pain.

Spencer eyed the needle left unguarded on the tray and he tried to shift the table towards it in the hope of knocking the tray over. He seemed to forget that he was no longer 26 and that he didn't have the strength to move a table 3 times his weight. He heaved on his restraints, but as promised, nothing moved. He tried again, puffing his cheeks out and focusing all of his strength on this one task.

"Clearly you need more restraint," Spencer's head snapped up and he dodged away from Eton who was once again stood before him, his hand now bandaged up. A new needle was in Eton's hand and he held it up to his face, looking through the clear liquid at Spencer.

Spencer felt the cruel thin metal slide into his neck and a moment later he felt a sudden rush taking ahold of him.

Eton picked up his dictaphone and started muttering into it. Spencer was too distracted by what was happening to his body. He wiggled his fingers and felt a strange tingling sensation burning in them. He did the same with his toes which felt stiff. A few more moments passed and a sensation of pins and needles possessed his entire body. A sporadic buzzing attacked his limbs.

"What's happening?" He whimpered, trying to turn his head which was becoming heavier and difficult to hold up.

"Paralysis," Eton deadpanned into his dictaphone.

"No..." Spencer whispered and he lifted his arm, but the limb didn't move. His eyes grew wide as he tried to move and found himself frozen to the table.

"That's better," Eton sighed, thumbing his bandaged hand soothingly. He picked up the real needle and held it over Spencer's flesh, besides the hole the previous needle had gone in.

"Vial 6. Experiment 2," he slid the needle into Spencer's unmoving skin and the boy cried out.

"P'ese..." he begged, but Eton pushed the plunger down and removed the needle. Spencer burst into tears when he felt the drug taking instant effect.

Eton sat down and took up a pen and paper; watching the child with intrigue. Spencer closed his watery eyes, imagining he was back at home; not his apartment, but his new home, in his new room, with his new family. When he opened his eyes he was not at home.

He whipped his head around at the doctor and saw his face melding together strangely, like playdoh. Spencer's breath hitched and he looked down at his own immobile body. His legs appeared to be moving like kneaded dough.

"What do you see, Kid?" Eton asked gruffly. Spencer didn't look back at him and instead looked at the ceiling. It's whiteness soothed him and he felt himself relaxing. That was until a small droplet of blood leaked from said white plaster and landed on the gown he was wearing. He stared at the droplet cautiously and gave a sharp intake of breath when it started to expand over the white and blue hospital gown, becoming darker and darker.

"No..." Spencer mumbled, but he couldn't move as he felt the damp scarlet blood seep into his skin. More droplets fell from the ceiling and when Spencer looked back up he saw the walls bleeding. Blood leaked out of every crevice and trickled down the walls.

"Help!" Spencer cried at Eton. But what he saw wasn't Dr. Eton. His screams increased when he perceived a man with no eyes in Eton's chair. A smile was cast over the man's almost featureless face and he lifted long black fingers and waved at Spencer.

"NAHHH," Spencer shrieked, squeezing his eyes shut against the churning world before him.

"Patient 442 shows signs of hallucinations," Eton's voice cut into Spencer's screams. A third voice added to theirs, one so close to Spencer's ear that his eyes flickered open.

"You're weak," it hissed. He felt his heart stop. He knew that voice.

"You're dead!" Spencer sobbed as the voice got closer and he saw a shadow fall over him.

"P'ese," He begged, averting his eyes from the shadow he was sure belonged to Tobias Hankel. The walls were still dripping with blood, flooding the floor which had started pulsating. Spencer glanced at the restraints crying loudly at the harsh whispering in his ears. The restraints had also changed, instead of strips of leather holding him down, barbed wire wrapped around his pale wrists instead, slicing into his flesh with ease.

"Eton! Help!" He cried desperately as the restraints got tighter and he saw a glint of bone.

"Where are you hiding, Spencer?" Spencer gazed up to see his mother watching him from the sink. Her face also appeared to be melting and her eyes had a black hue to them. In her hand was a long sharp carving knife.

"Mom?" He whispered and she smiled cruelly.

"Let's have some fun, Baby," She hissed, bringing the knife to her face and dragging her tongue along it until it split down the middle.

Spencer heaved and bile filled his throat.

"That's no way to treat your mother," another voice joined in and Spencer saw his father appear beside the eyeless Eton who was still smiling, saliva drooling from his open lips. William Reid's hands were stained with blood and he held a pair of shoes which Spencer recognised.

"After everything we did with Riley Jenkins," He tutted, holding the shoes and grinning to reveal blood covered teeth. "You should be grateful it wasn't you."

"You d-didn't do it," Spencer mumbled. Diana stepped closer, brandishing the knife menacingly.

"It's your turn, Spencer," She cackled.

"NO!" Spencer closed his eyes and the voices cascaded down on him, berating his small ears as he screamed out against them.

"You want this."

"-it won't hurt a-"

"It should've been you, Spencer."

"-just like me-"

"Don't cry! You're pathetic!"

"-never loved you-"

"Gods will."

"-die-"

"-worthless littl-"

"-cut you like a-"

 _Pass out,_ he pleaded himself as the voices got louder and more insistent. _Pass out!_

His mother screeched once more and he finally fell into blackness.

* * *

"That has to be our guy!" Morgan yelled.

"He's right, it all adds up. The profile doesn't have to be complete, Eton has enough motive, besides this is the guy Aaron saw," JJ said, she was shimmying into her Kevlar vest already.

"But what would this guy want with Spencer?" Put in Rossi, his countenance expressing the utmost confusion.

They all looked to Hotch for an answer. He grabbed a vest from the pile and began strapping it to himself.

"I'm not waiting any longer, if this is our unsub then he still has Spencer and we don't know how much longer. Garcia, send us the address," he adjusted his gun and grabbed JJ's arm.

"Done and done. Now go get our boy," Garcia said, but it was more like a plea.

* * *

"-Why hasn't it worked!" Spencer awoke to a feeling of discomfort. He peeked through his eyelids and saw Eton stood over him.

He felt shock course through him but it was not mirrored in his body language he still remained stock still, like a fallen statue. Eton grabbed Spencer's leg and yanked it hard.

"Ahh, p-p'eas," Spencer yelped. Eton pulled again and Spencer felt his joints cry out in pain.

"Why are you not growing!?" He snapped, slamming the limp leg down and glowering at the child.

He grabbed Spencer's face in his hands, digging his nails into the skin.

"Tell me!"

"B-because...y-you awn't as good as-" his head cracked against the table, causing a howl of agony to escape his throat.

"I am! I'm better than him! Who do you think taught Jarvis what he knew," Spencer whimpered against the pain in his head, blinking rapidly to try and ease the spinning room.

"B-but," he gulped nervously and looked up at Eton bravely, his vision blurring. "You didn't mate any discovewies," He murmured.

Eton curled his hands into fists and glared at Spencer who's wet brown eyes were darting back and forth.

"No. No, you know what I think it is," he muttered calmly. "It's not me, it's the subject; it's you!" He Announced. "I need a fresh subject to test on, you've been used." Spencer's lip trembled as Eton lent down; his hot breath tickling Reid's nose.

"I'm sorry, Kid. This is the end of the line," he grunted and before Spencer could even try and plead with the doctor, Eton's thick fingers were pressed against his neck, quickly cutting off his windpipe.

Spencer couldn't move as he struggled for breath. His body tried to buck against the rough hands, but the drug held him in place, like a dead fish being gutted.

Spencer could only stare up at his attacker and into his dull blue eyes.

The corners of his vision began to blacken, his lungs screaming for air. Eton began to fade as Spencer's eyes rolled into the back of his head. His lips turned the similar shade of blue that Eton's eyes possessed.

The doctor could literally fell the child's life slipping away beneath his fingers.

* * *

 **Please review, I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.**

 **Sorry if that seems rushed, I'm running behind on my revision! Whoops.**

 **Once again I'm so sorry for the delay!**

 **I can't wait to start the next chapter!**

 **Also, I am starting another story soon (alongside my other stories, don't worry.) if you look on my profile there is a small summary on it, it will be called (maybe) 'from One Leaky Roof to Another.' I'm so excited, but I promise I will keep going with this story ;D**

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you soon!**


	17. Reunited

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Would you look at that! I'm actually updating normally again. I gave myself some well-needed rest yesterday and cracked on with this chapter. I don't really help myself when I write different snippets of the chapter and then I have to go back and fill in all the missing bits, but I've done it! I hope I can keep this organised, speaking of which, I should get started on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! There's a lot of you, but I'm actually going to address all of your reviews today because I'm in a good mood, here goes. (It may also be because I'm avoiding doing 'Measure for Measure' revision)**

 **Hippiechic81 : Thank you for your review, and they're always on time... fingers crossed ;)**

 **Ash59 : Thank you for your review! And I totally agree! I promise to keep the next chapters light and fluffy, but I can't control nightmares...well I sort of can, but sometimes I can't control my own imagination.**

 **Sarry22 : Thank you! You won't have to wait any longer, my friend. I hope you enjoy this chapter...speak soon.**

 **Guest : Thank you for reviewing! Put your name (username, any name really) with your review next time so I can thank you properly and put a name to you. **

**Poorbear123 : Thank you for your review! I'm a little disappointed with the team for being so slow. Hurry up he's dying!**

 **AZCatmom : Thank you! I was scared when I read your review, I saw capital letters and I knew you meant business. I tried to finish this yesterday for you, but it probably would've been rushed. SORRY! Please accept this chapter a day late as my apology, I hope that can excuse my mean cliffhanger. Also, I really don't want coal, I want a cardboard cut out Matthew Gray Gubler! I'LL BE GOOD!**

 **Astrahan : Thank youuuuuuuu! Your wish is my command.**

 **E.J. Morgan : Thank you for your review! And I agree, Spencer better get a treat for being so brave!**

 **Rebecca1 : Thank you for your review. Don't worry, I'm going to give him a break...maybe. And he's enjoying the company he has as a child.**

 **FallWithMeOffAClift : Thank youuuuu for your review! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! I love that it actually sparked an emotional reaction, that is my main goal in my stories. Your kind words are really motivating, so I thank you...again. And revision! Ahhhhhh! Don't get me started, now I've finished these I've gotta go and revise! WHY WORLD, WHY? I just wanna write fanfiction ;( anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **I just want to point out that I've almost remembered all of you regular reviewers names! I feel like Reid ;D**

 **Please leave reviews on this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts and what you'd like to see. And maybe I'll reply to the reviews like this in the next chapter, we'll see what mood I'm in then ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch spun the wheel erratically; 80 degrees to the left then 180 degrees to the right and down a street. The SUV jostled over small bumps in the road and with each one Hotch's foot pressed harder into the gas pedal. The pointer on the speedometer crept higher and higher and Rossi grabbed the handle on the roof and gritted his teeth.

* * *

Eton could hear the roar of blood in his ears as it coursed through his body. He shook the boy, his hands pushing harder against the toddler's windpipe.

Spencer's eyes closed and his head lolled further back, but Eton didn't stop.

* * *

Hotch slammed his foot into the door handle, not caring that it was typically Morgan's job. The door swung open and he caught sight of Dr. Eton clutching Reid by his neck. Blinded by rage, Hotch fired 3 shots and watched Eton stagger back and disappear behind the table.

"Clear!" Morgan yelled from somewhere behind him. Hotch blinked away the blackness and saw Spencer's all too still body on the table.

He swayed forward and pulled at the tight restraints. His shoe squelched in blood, but he refused to even look in the doctor's direction.

"Spencer!" Hotch fumbled with the leather restraints. Morgan pressed his fingers to the boy's neck and started pushing down on Spencer's chest.

"Morgan? Wha-"

"He's not breathing, Hotch," he growled, pumping Spencer's chest as gently as he could despite the panic rising within him. Hotch ripped off the foot restraint and turned to Morgan, who had started sweating profusely.

"Come on, Spence," Morgan grunted, breathing a mouthful of air into Spencer's lungs. He ignored how cold Reid's lips felt against his own warm ones.

"Let me," Hotch took over chest compressions and cringed at the purple shade of Spencer's lips.

Emily bent down and checked Eton's pulse. "He's dead," She deadpanned, though they already knew from the bullet in his neck and the two embedded side by side in his skull. She stood up and resisted the urge to spit on him.

"Good," JJ hissed. She bit her lip until she drew blood. After a few seconds of standing around and feeling useless, she grabbed Spencer's small limp hand and pressed her lips to the cold fingers.

"How longs he been like that?" The sheriff muttered as he tumbled into the room and lowered his gun. Rossi pushed past him and staggered to his agent's.

"Aaron..." he breathed as Aaron pumped on the boy's chest harder and took a deep breath to give to him.

"Don't know," Emily mumbled, her hand covering her mouth as she watched Hotch with bated breath.

Suddenly, Hotch felt Spencer twitch and he pulled back and looked down to see Spencer's eyelashes fluttering.

"Spencer," he said, pulling the child back into reality. Spencer gasped, a throaty cough racking his body. Aaron held the boy in a sitting position to help him breathe.

"Breath. That's it, follow me," Hotch took even breaths and Spencer tried his best to do the same, his big brown eyes inching around the room with bewilderment as he took in the faces of his team. He felt JJ's hand stroking his own, but he couldn't squeeze it back nor could he couldn't hold himself up and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"H-he's he-hewe," Spencer whispered, looking up at Hotch with terrified eyes.

"He's dead, Spencer." The unit chief announced and he gathered the boy into his arms and embraced him with relief.

Spencer continued to rasp and cough to try and catch his lost breath, but he seemed to relax slightly in Hotch's arms.

"You're alright," Hotch mumbled, pressing Spencer's head to his shoulder. Spencer hung to him like a koala, his body felt limp, and Hotch had to keep repositioning him so he didn't fall from his arms. He offered to carry the child out, all the while speaking in a hushed voice to calm him. The EMTs were waiting with a gurney and Hotch gently laid Spencer on it.

Spencer whined, desperately trying to cling on, but his body was still not following his commands. He didn't understand what was happening or where he was or where he was going, and he began to panic as unfamiliar faces entered his vision.

"Where are his parents?" A paramedic asked.

Hotch and JJ stepped forward as if to answer her question. Spencer caught sight of JJ and called her name with a whimper.

"Oh," she looked skeptically at Hotch and JJ's vests but didn't question them. "There isn't room for both of you to come with us, but we can allow one of you."

JJ exchanged a look with Hotch and he nodded.

"I'm coming." She turned back to Hotch and gave him a quick, rushed kiss on the lips, "I'll meet you at the hospital," she promised and hopped into the back of the ambulance, instantly taking Spencer's hand in hers and sweeping hair from his sweat covered forehead. He looked up at her weakly as she soothed him. His whole body hurt, especially his arm and his head. His pain threshold must have become extremely low for him to be feeling such immense pain.

"Spence, can you hear me?" JJ scooted by the nurse so she was beside Spencer's head and her motherly instincts took over and she found her fingers tangled in his soft brown waves as she stroked through the knots. Spencer groaned and his wet hazel eyes locked on her. "I'm here. You're going to be alright," she cooed, palming his purpling cheek.

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut as an EMT pressed gently on his rib cage, a squeal of pain leaking from his lips. JJ quickly distracted him with a kiss on his forehead.

"Shhh. We're going to look after you now," she whispered. "You're safe."

"M-miss-..." Spencer swallowed hard. "M-miss' y-you," he stuttered, his throat tightening with pain.

"I missed you too. We love you, Spence."

* * *

Hotch's foot tapped against the grey speckled tiles impatiently. He kept glancing up at the doorway, waiting for someone to enter.

Hailey had dropped Jack off with them 10 minutes earlier, complaining that she had organised a date that Hotch knew full well about, but she left before she could argue about how Hotch was meant to have had Jack over the last 2 days, which was due to the warning looks that the rest of the team had sent her.

A doctor walked purposefully through the door and Hotch became taunt like a puppet on a string.

"Spencer Hotchner?" The doctor asked.

"How is he?" Hotch asked, standing quickly. Jack followed his action and looked up at the doctor, folding his arms and showing he meant business.

"I take it you're his father," Hotch gave a simple nod. "He's doing well. Your wife is with him now and I can take you to them soon, I just wanted to give you a run through of his injuries," Hotch nodded: he and JJ had gone through this at the hotel, they couldn't give Spencer's real name in case he aroused suspicion, it seemed much simpler to just call him a Hotchner.

He looked down at Jack who was waiting patiently at his side.

"Jack," the boy turned and gave Hotch a very serious look which almost made him laugh. He pulled out five dollars from his pocket and placed it in Jack's hands. "Go with Emily and grab some snacks. I need you to get me something too, do you think you can do that?" Jack took the note cautiously at first but then he gasped and nodded at his father eagerly.

"What about Spencer and JJ?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Good idea," Aaron delved back into his pocket and pulled out a few spare dollars that had been forgotten. "Tell Emily she can get her own," He snickered.

"I'll just have to eat your one," Emily retorted, taking Jack's hand and encouraging him to stick his tongue out at Hotch. The doctor waited for Aaron I straighten up before commencing his explanation.

"Would you prefer to talk somewhere more private?" The team rolled their eyes and Morgan appeared as if he was about to argue.

"That's not necessary. We're family."

"Okay. I'm going to start off by saying that physically your son will recover just fine. We were worried about the three broken ribs," Hotch grimaced when he recalled the feeling of snapping bone beneath his hands as he tried to restart Spencer's heart.

"Two appeared to be at least a day old, which lead me to believe that his heart stopped sometime yesterday as well."

"Sonovabitch," Morgan Hissed.

"Luckily none of those breaks did any internal damage, you'll just need to bind them to reduce movement and make sure he has plenty of bed rest. Spencer also suffered a broken arm. It was a clean break but he will need surgery to put pins in the bone so that it heals properly. He also has a mild concussion, which is why we are holding off on surgery. He's on a small amount of pain medication which we will increase as soon as we're sure it's safe, so he's in a little discomfort right now. The rest of his injuries are superficial; bruises and scratches, the works. The bruises on his neck are deep, but apart from a sore throat, he shouldn't have any long-term effects. I recommend ice cream," the doctor concluded with a chuckle. Hotch paused before asking what he dreaded. They'd found needles and drugs at Eton's lab and the doctors had confirmed that he'd been drugged on arrival.

"What about the drugs? Are th-"

"Don't worry, Agent. There are no drugs in his system. Whatever was used on him was only short term. The paralysing drug has almost worn off, but he's a little stiff. Would you like me to take you to see him now?"

Hotch nodded and the team took an eager step forward.

"I'm not sure about all of you, I wouldn't want to overwhelm him."

"We will leave if he starts to get uncomfortable, we just want to make sure he's okay," Rossi put in and the doctor sighed.

"Look, Daddy! I got you a snickers," Jack ran down the corridor and collided into Hotch's legs, nearly knocking him off his feet. He grinned up at his dad and offered the candy in his firm grip.

"Thanks, Buddy. We're going to see Spencer now," Hotch said. Jack cheered and thrust another candy bar in front of him.

"I got him this to feel better." Hotch felt himself swell with pride and he ruffled Jack's hair.

Spencer was sat up on the bed. It looked as if the bed could swallow him and he barely made a dent in the mattress. He looked up as the team entered and his eyes lit up happily, his lips curling at the corners.

"How are you feeling, Spencer?"

"-'tay," He cleared his throat. "O-otay," He croaked, swallowing painfully.

"He's a little trooper," the nurse chirped, carding a hand through Spencer's hair and making his smile grow.

"Sounds about right," Morgan added.

"H-he-" Spencer started, his eyes watering and his voice straining painfully. Hotch was by his side in an instant.

"It's okay. Save your voice. You can tell us what happened when its better." Spencer looked up at the older agent gratefully.

JJ was sat on the bed beside him, her hand snaked around his back and was stroking his arm carefully, wary of the splint holding it in place.

Spencer swallowed and whimpered quietly in pain.

"I think I have just the thing to make your throat feel better,' the spritely nurse said, bending down so she was eye level with Spencer, who gave a small squeak in reply, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Ice cream," she gave a big toothy grin and Spencer couldn't help but return it with his own version, which hurt his aching face where a bruise had formed on his cheek.

"Is that okay with mummy and daddy?" The nurse asked, turning to Hotch and JJ. Jack had just finished his packet of skittles and was vibrating happily at Hotch's side.

"I guess he can have a treat," JJ smirked, earning herself a one-armed hug from Spencer.

"And J-Jack!" Spencer croaked, ignoring the pain that issued from talking. He pointed to Jack, who was already licking his lips.

"And Jack, of course," the nurse winked.

"Thank you," Hotch felt his heart swell at the looks of delight expressed on the boys' faces.

"Just doing my job, sir."

The nurse stepped back to grab the plain vanilla ice cream from the cantine. It was bland but no one ever complained when they were sat in a hospital bed eating sludge all day. She backed up and knocked a metal tray clumsily, she straightened it, unaware of the way her patient had jolted at the sound of clanging metal. His trembling returned and he lifted his good arm up in defense, hiding uselessly behind it. JJ felt Spencer press into her and she wrapped an arm around him before he started breathing erratically.

"Hey, Hey, it's okay," she mumbled, rubbing a hand across Spencer's temple.

"H-he's toming," Spencer whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

"No, Spencer. He's gone. I promise he won't ever come back." She glanced around at the team. Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. Emily looked as if she wanted to help, but couldn't find the words. Rossi was watching Spencer thoughtfully. It was Hotch who spoke up.

"The only thing that's coming is a bowl of ice cream with your name on," he faked a smile and Spencer seemed to calm down.

"I bet it's chocolate! Do you like chocolate ice cream, Spence?" Jack asked. Spencer shook his head, sinking back into JJ and forgetting he even had a pillow to lean on in the first place.

"Strawberry?" Spencer shook his head again.

"'Nilla," Spencer rasped and Jack gave a dramatic nod.

"OH! I do too!" He giggled. He eyed the foot of the bed where there was plenty of room and heaved himself halfway up.

"Ned any help?" Hotch chuckled as Jack started sliding back down, pulling the blanket with him.

"Yea please." Hotch gave him a boost and Jack got comfortable opposite Spencer, entertaining himself and calming Spencer by talking about his stay with his mother over the past two days.

"She said you were a troublemaker," Jack said seriously and Spencer felt JJ tense behind him. He noticed how whenever Hailey was mentioned JJ seemed to shut off.

"I'll be having words with your mother," Hotch muttered and Jack looked up questioningly.

"She also told Aunt Jessica you were a-" Jack was interrupted by a cheerful voice coming through the door. The nurse trotted in carrying two small bowls, each laden with a spoon.

"Bon appetite," she announced, handing the boy's their bowls.

Jack dug in furiously but slowed down after the icy flavour hit his tongue. It wasn't bad, it just wasn't good. Spencer slowly swallowed the ice cream and his face relaxed. The cool icy substance eased the burning in his throat. It had quite the opposite effect on him as it had with Jack.

He took his time, finishing way after Jack who had begun to flick through the TV channels, searching for his wrestling programme. He offered the bowl to JJ to put on the side and readjusted himself so he was fully using her as a human pillow. His body tensed at the action, his bound up rib cage reminiscent of pain. JJ got herself more comfortable on the bed once she realised that she wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Tan we go home?" He asked, breathing in the smell of her clothes that reminded him of 'home.' He looked down and fumbled with his gown as the adults exchanged grimaces.

"No, Honey, not yet. They're going to fix your arm tomorrow," Spencer whined and she quickly carded a hand through his hair to soothe him. "We'll stay with you tonight," she assured. Spencer looked up, his hazel eyes full of wonder. He knew that he didn't really need them to stay, he would be fine on his own, but a silent yearning gnawed at his insides.

"Weally?" He asked, and JJ chuckled lightly.

"Of course." She pressed her lips to the top of his head and leaned back into the bed, pulling him with her and cuddling him close.

"I can drop Jack off at Hailey's," Hotch offered, ignoring the whine from Jack and his own doubtful feelings, grimacing at the thought of the younger lashing she would give him for calling her to take Jack again.

"It's okay. You can take him home and I'll stay here with Spence."

"I don't want to leave you guys alone," Hotch protested just as he felt a hand creep over his shoulder. He looked around and saw Emily grinning at him.

"You won't. I'll stay here. JJ and I can have a girls night," JJ laughed and continued to rub Spencer's back.

"I'm not sure-"

"Oh relax, Hotch. Spencer's safe here," Morgan chimed in.

"Besides we'll be back in the morning," Rossi added. Hotch looked from JJ to Emily and sighed.

"Okay, but we're coming back early."

Morgan was about to comment on how there was such a thing as 'too early' when his phone started ringing.

"Whoops. It's Garcia, I promised to call her as soon as we saw Spencer," he grimaced before ducking out. The team heard Garcia's angry yells on the other end of the phone before the door closed.

"You guys should get home. We all need some rest," JJ said. She glanced down and found Spencer had fallen asleep in her arms. Hotch pulled the sheets up so they covered Spencer, before leaving a soft kiss on JJ's cheek. Jack tiptoed over the bed, cautious not to wake his brother. He kissed JJ's other cheek and it took all of her willpower not to embrace him; she didn't want to wake Spencer.

"Night, mom," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her neck before thrusting them out to Aaron, commanding his father to scoop him off the bed.

Hotch lifted Jack into his arms but didn't set him down and Jack took advantage and coiled his arms around Hotch's neck.

"See you guys in morning," he whispered. Rossi waved and followed Hotch from the room.

"-well, no. We're going home...no...we-no! JJ and Emily are still wit-... oh fine, but don't moan about it," Hotch and Rossi rolled their eyes as they passed Morgan offering him a wave. He waved back and started up a whole new debate with the technical analyst.

"Dad?" Jack pulled back a little and looked into his father's dark brown eyes.

"What's up, buddy?"

"We need to get Spencer some better ice cream. That stuff was gross," he whispered.

* * *

 **So I'm going to set myself a goal...but I need your help. I've been running some numbers in my head and I think that if I keep updating regularly then this story _could_ get 200 reviews before the end of the year...does that sound too ambitious? If I reach it I'll...uh...actually I'm not too sure. If you have any ideas leave it in a review. Even if I don't reach that number this year, I will still do something special, because it's New Year! I really do love hearing your thoughts. If you haven't reviewed this story, just give it a go ;) I genuinely love to know your opinion, good or bad, so I know what to continue and what to improve.**

 **There's the little box...just down there...you can do it.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows. If you haven't already, put this story on your alert list if you want updates whenever I post.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	18. Cheering Up

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you to everyone for reviewing as usual! I'm afraid that my eyes are falling closed, therefore I cannot address each and every one of you like in the last chapter, but you should have a PM from me by now, expressing my gratitude. I'd just like to quickly thank FallWithMeOffAClift, E.J. Morgan,** **Ash59, Astrahan, Sarry22, Guest, Hippiechic81, AZCatmom, guest, fishtrek,** **Salomé (thank you for telling me your name and taking a chance on this story, you should consider making an account, then I can speak to you), and** **lailyspenstar**.

 **Please keep leaving reviews and help this story archive 200 reviews before the end of the year! Even if it's just a few words I do really appreciate it. Look at it this way:**

 **REVIEWS = MOTIVATION = QUICK UPDATES**

 **It's a win/win scenario!**

 **Fine! I'll stop begging...but remember it's Christmas Eve, I have given you the present of an update, and in the spirit of giving perhaps you'd like to return it with a review...just saying...**

 **Okay, I'll seriously shut up...maybe...oh, go on then, you can read it...**

* * *

JJ opened her eyes slowly, frowning up at the white ceiling. She could've sworn she'd painted her and Aaron's bedroom ceiling cream.

She moved her hand and felt something warm shift on her. Glancing down she saw Spencer clinging to her in sleep, his thumb in his mouth, messy waves hanging in his face and his cheek nestled against her side.

"'Bout time." JJ looked up to see Emily sat cross-legged on the armchair which had been maneuvered to sit in front of the TV screen.

"What are you watching?" JJ whispered back with a smirk on her lips. Emily raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Can you not tell? Grey's Anatomy, of course," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning her attention back on the TV as if JJ's lack of knowledge in the show warranted Emily's silence.

"You watch that show?"

"You don't?" Emily retorted, breaking her silence and JJ held her arms up in surrender, careful not to jolt Spencer awake.

"Actually I don't like this episode," she sighed, switching channels to a nature show. She groaned at the sight of killer whales, preparing to skip to another channel.

"Why not?" JJ asked. Emily flicked back to the show and pointed a finger at one of the characters.

"That one dies at the end," she shrugged.

"Oh, thanks for spoiling it for me," JJ huffed, trying her best to look and sound offended.

"Like you were going to watch it anyway," Emily smirked, going back through the channels.

"I could've! Aaron might have liked it."

"Does Hotch even watch TV?" Emily swiveled in her chair, grinning with genuine curiosity at JJ.

"Careful, I have a tendency to tell him everything."

Emily was about to make a witty comeback when Spencer shifted and moaned into JJ's shirt. They hadn't realised how loud they were being. They sat in a tense silence, hoping Spencer would fall back to sleep, but when a hazel eye peered groggily up at JJ she knew the game was up.

"Morning, Spence." Spencer raised himself a little on his good arm and took in the room. He looked back up at JJ and his eyes widened. _Was_ _I sleeping on her,_ he thought gaping at himself scandalously. He pushed himself away from her, a yelp forced from his lips when he knocked his arm.

"Calm down, Spence. Don't move to fast," JJ said calmly, rubbing his back gently. He found himself sinking back into her touch despite himself.

"Hey, Handsome," Spencer lifted his head weakly and saw Emily grinning at him as she motioned toward the TV. "Wanna watch the TV?" She switched to the nature channel and attracting the boy's attention. JJ lifted him up carefully and helped him lay back on the pillows.

"F-Fant you," he croaked groggily, fisting his eyes with his good hand.

"No problem, Sweetie," JJ carded a hand through his hair, and confident that he wouldn't fall off, she slid off the bed and lifted the railing. Spencer whimpered quietly at the sudden lack of contact and company but forced himself to continue watching the TV. He refused to admit to wanting cuddles. _Never,_ he thought, but he could feel his eyes becoming watery even as he denied himself the one thing he desperately craved.

JJ stretched out and was about to go out to find Spencer's doctor and discuss his surgery when he made a squeak.

"D-don't le-leave me," he pleaded, watching her with terrified eyes. JJ shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"I'm not going to leave you. I just need to find your doctor, I'll be right back, I promise. Emily is here," she let go and hastened herself from the room. Spencer's lip trembled at the sudden empty feeling.

"Hey, you don't really wanna watch this, do you?" Emily asked, her finger poised over the remote.

"I-I lite it!" He cried, pointing frantically at the screen. "D-dat's a Chinese Al-aligatow. Dey have f-fwee eyelids," he explained excitedly, holding up three fingers and forgetting his lonely feeling. "Dey also live in w-wawm climates."

"Why do you know this?" Emily groaned, rolling her eyes and smirking at him.

"I-it's intewesting..." he replied sheepishly.

JJ walked back in and Spencer grinned toothily at her. A female doctor walked in behind her and gave Spencer a wave. He waved back nervously.

"How's he feeling this morning?" She asked, unsure whether the child had learned to speak.

"He seems okay, don't you, sweetie?" Spencer nodded his head at JJ before turning back to the TV.

"Does it hurt anywhere, honey?" The doctor asked Spencer tore his eyes from the bald eagle swooping across the screen.

"M-my awm, ma'am," he mumbled, eliciting a small 'aw' from the doctor.

"We can fix that. I can give him some medicine for that," the doctor addressed JJ allowing Spencer to watch the documentary much to Emily's disappointment. "He hasn't eaten anything since that ice cream last night, right?" She asked, looking through Spencer's chart.

"No. And I doubt he's eaten for days before that."

"Okay. Well, we should be able to get him in for surgery in about an hour," she checked her watch and nodded.

"How long will that take?" JJ questioned, her brow furrowed anxiously.

"Shouldn't take longer than two hours. It's a clean break so I'm confident that there won't be any complications." She peeked at Spencer, who was luckily too engrossed in the TV to listen in.

"And when can he go home after that?" Emily asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning into their conversation.

"I'd like to keep him in for another day, but by tomorrow, _if_ everything goes to plan, I'll let you take him home."

"Loot! It's a kimono lizawd!" Spencer yelled, watching the TV with an open mouth. Emily snickered and earned herself a smack from JJ.

"He's uh...quite advanced," JJ explained to the doctor.

"He's quite cute, that's what he is," the doctor smirked, watching Spencer enviously.

Jack bounced in at the moment with Hotch following slowly behind, a bag in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. Jack was carrying Spencer's rabbit. He made a running jump at the bed and managed to scramble on. Spencer felt the bed dip and glanced around to see Jack offering the stuffed rabbit to him. Spencer stared at the rabbit, taking it gently and holding it close to his face, taking a long sniff. It smelled of home.

"Morning, Spence," Jack leaned forward and hugged Spencer, who winced when Jack unintentionally knocked his arm.

"Careful, Jack," Hotch warned, setting down his bag on the chair and sitting the bear comfortably beside it.

"Sorry," Jack pulled back and carefully sat next to Spencer, who was already back to gaping at the nature programme. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Spencer then the TV and then his dad. He shrugged and decided to humour his brother by watching his show.

Happy the boys were entertained, Hotch turned to the ladies who were smiling at the sight of Jack and Spencer.

"Did you have any problems last night?" He asked sternly, his face becoming serious.

"Apart from a bad back," Emily stretched her arms out with a groan. "And three hours sleep...it was fine."

"Did he have any nightmares?" Hotch asked, his face still full of concern.

"No. He must've been exhausted because he's been flat out since you left," JJ added, placing a hand on Hotch's chest. "There's nothing to worry about, honestly. We were fine."

Hotch hesitated, mulling over what she'd said before deciding it was an adequate response and pressing his lips to hers. She returned the action by slipping her tongue gently passed his thin pink lips and tangling it with his.

"Get a room!" Emily cried, putting her hands over her mouth and pretending to be sick. This caught Jack's attention and his face contorted in disgust.

"Ew!" Jack squealed, covering his and Spencer's eyes. Spencer moaned and pulled Jack's hand away so he could see his show. JJ Laughed into the kiss and pulled back, leaving Hotch's lips hanging in a pout.

"Later," she muttered.

* * *

Garcia clip-clopped down the corridor, a smile plastering her face.

 _Room 87, Room 87,_ she reminded herself as she searched the doors.

"85, 86, Ah! Bingo!" She cried, pushing open the door.

JJ glanced up from where she was fiddling with Spencer's bag.

"Spencer's in surgery," she said as Garcia skipped in with a fluffy, green stegosaurus under her arm, a big purple 'get well soon' balloon clutched in her hand and a tin of homemade biscuits that she must have made the night before.

"Oh balls," she muttered, dropping the balloon and pouting.

"He shouldn't be there for too much longer. He's been gone for almost two hours already," JJ lifted the stuffed teddy Hotch had brought from home and for the third time, she rearranged it on the chair.

"He better be. I have been deprived from cuddles for ages now! I haven't seen Jack nor Henry so I can't even use them," the technical analyst whined, setting the dinosaur beside the teddy bear, unaware of the stark contrast between the two stuffed animals.

"You and me both," JJ agreed.

"Hey, you hogged him all night!"

"That's not what I mean, he was using me as a pillow an-"

"Admit it. They're addictive!" Garcia announced.

"What are?" JJ asked, raising her eyebrows and hiding her smile.

"You know what I'm talking about: Spencer cuddles!"

"Is that a thing?"

"It's more than a thing, JJ! Once you have one you need more! He's literally a drug and I need a fix!" Garcia gasped. JJ pushed away her thoughts of Spencer's last drug addiction.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You'll see."

On cue, Spencer's door swung open and a nurse walked in to guide Spencer's bed through the door. They locked the bed in place and made sure the small boy was comfortable before turning to the women.

"Your mom I take it?" JJ gave the nurse a closed lip smile in reply. "He'll be waking up soon and he may seem a little disorientated at first and maybe a little loopy from the pain medication. If you have any problems press the call button," she instructed.

"Thank you," JJ said, twirling on her heal to Spencer. She hurried to the side of his bed and stroked a finger over his bruised cheek.

"See."

"Huh?" JJ eyed Garcia who had her arms full with the stuffed animals.

"Little Spence is irresistible."

"Fine! You win. Now pass me those stuffed animals."

JJ twisted her head just as she was pummelled with a teddy bear. "Hey!" She Laughed. She surrounded Spencer with the animals and pulled up a chair to be near him.

"God, He looks...", Garcia bit her lip as she looked at her Boy wonder. There was a large bruise over his cheekbone which had started to travel up to his eye. His arm was in a splint with several layers of bandages holding it all together. What scared her the most were the black fingerprints on his neck. She shuddered to think what he went through.

"Don't mention it, He's not ready," JJ Whispered as she palmed Spencer's cheek.

"Alright," Garcia whispered back, still gaping at Spencer's still frame. "Where is everyone?"

"Hotch and Jack went to the canteen to get some food, they're bringing back something for me and I sent Emily home to freshen up and get some proper sleep."

"Good. I think Rossi's still asleep but Morgan's coming, He should be here soon," Garcia said.

"M'gan?" Both Garcia and JJ looked around at the bed where Spencer was blinking tiredly at them.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, moving his fringe from his eyes.

"M-Mowgan?" He whispered after clearing his throat.

"He's on his way to see you," Spencer looked up to see Garcia smiling down at him.

"Gawcia."

"The one and only, babycakes," She swooned, planting a kiss on his unsuspecting cheek. He giggled and wiped it off.

"Tan we go home now?" He asked, gazing at JJ innocently and with the best puppy dog eyes, he could muster.

"Tomorrow."

He whined and sank further back into his pillows. He raised his shaky hand a little and stared at it with wonder, the drugs affecting its movement. JJ chuckled at the display.

"You know what, I think doctor who is on now," Garcia said and Spencer's eyes popped out of his head.

"Weally!?" Garcia switched on the TV and pressed a few buttons until the tenth doctor's face filled the screen.

"Really," She concluded.

* * *

Rossi wandered down the hospital corridor and heard giggling coming from a room ahead of him. He raised his eyebrows and hurried along the tiles.

As he got closer he could hear the dulcet tones of Derek Morgan seeping from under the door.

He pushed down on the door handle and tenderly pulled it open. Hotch jumped out of the way to let him in and exchanged a look with the Italian.

"What's going on in here?" He asked, glancing around at his team. Spencer was sat up on his pillows, his arm resting on a pile of pillows with a vibrant green dinosaur sandwiches between them. Jack was next to him, clapping his hands happily. Garcia and JJ were sat in chairs beside the bed and Hotch was by the door. They were all watching and laughing at Morgan on the other end of the room.

"Shhh! He's about to start the second verse," Garcia jibbed, watching Morgan hungrily.

"Second what?" Rossi looked up at Morgan just in time to hear him burst into song.

Jack screamed with laughter and Spencer covered his face to hide a dimpled smile.

"Urgh! I can hear you from the end of the corridor!" Emily groaned as she staggered into the room with a box of donuts.

"You love it!" Morgan called back in the middle of the verse. He took a quick breath before breaking into song a little louder than before.

"What brought this on?" Rossi chortled, and Hotch gave him a smug smile.

"I may have bet him $50."

"Why?" Ross asked. Hotch nodded to Spencer who was trying desperately trying to stifle his giggles.

"Cheer him up," he answered simply. Morgan started the last verse and Jack almost slipped off the bed he was laughing so much, Spencer had to pull him back up with his good arm.

"I think you've done that."

* * *

 **I've never watched a full episode of 'Greys Anatomy' so what I said was not a spoiler... I know there are deaths in the show, but I don't know who.**

 **Also, this story just hit 11,000 views! That's mad! Thank you to everyone who read it! It means the world!**

 **Sorry if that chapter was a little boring, I've been trying to edit this all day but I went to church with my family and everything got so busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great Christmas!**

 **See you soon!**


	19. Rossi the Babysitter Extraordinaire

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Wooo! Thank you all for your reviews! It is currently 12.33 on December 25th!!! Ahhhh! This chapter will probably be uploaded either Christmas evening or Boxing Day, it depends if I can get it finished.**

 **Okay it's currently 8.20, so I guess it's time to check the reviews before I open presents... aw thank you guys! Merry Christmas to you all, or happy holidays if you don't celebrate that.**

 **Poorbear123: thank you for your review! So glad you liked it, have a great Christmas.**

 **Astrahan: Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **Laileyspenstar: Merry Christmas to you too. I'm so happy to hear that, I hope this chapter does the same!**

 **FallWithMeOffAClift: Thank you!!!! Your words are so motivating!** **I know! I really want a cuddle! I hope you have a fabulous Christmas!!**

 **Fishtrek: Thank you for your review! There's more fluff coming up!**

 **Hippiechic81: Thanks for your review! Let's just say that the song he was singing was 'Let it go' ;)**

 **E.J .Morgan: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm already addicted too! Have a wonderful Christmas.**

 **Aja85: Ahhh, I love that scene so much! It's just the way Spencer is so shocked and has to tell someone :D Thank you for your review!**

 **Ash59: Thank you for your review, I'm so happy that you feel that way and I appreciate your reviews so much!**

 **Sarry22: Thank you for your review! You don't have to wait for long, here it is!**

 **Please keep reviewing guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotch signed the final piece of paper and handed the pen back to the nurse.

"You make sure he gets a lot of rest. Oh, and be sure to spoil him," the nurse advised with a friendly grin.

"I think he's already being spoilt," Hotch said, motioning to the dinosaur from Garcia, the book from himself and the bag of sweets from Emily which had been kept hidden from Jack and Spencer until then.

"That's what I like to hear. Look after that little cutie," she shuffled the papers together, taking one last glance at the toddler in JJ's arms, drinking in the sight of him before going back to her work.

"Hear that, Pretty Boy?" Spencer glanced up at Morgan, who had been hanging by the nurses desk, angling for a phone number. Spencer cocked his head like a confused puppy.

"Nu-Uh."

"She thought you were cute," Morgan teased, pinching Spencer's cheek softly and giving him a wink. Spencer pushed Derek's hand away and stuck his tongue out at him.

Hotch rolled his eyes at his two younger agents. _They're acting like a bunch of kids,_ he thought. He could excuse Spencer due to the fact he _was_ a kid, having not even turned two yet...at least physically. Morgan, on the other hand, was just a big kid.

"Well she's right," Garcia said, carding a hand through Spencer's soft brown hair.

"'Top! And 'Top touching me," Spencer whined, melting into JJ's arms and away from his prying team mates.

"It's not our fault that your adorableness is like a puppy's cuteness on steriods," Garcia shrugged her shoulders, unaware of the lack of sense in her statement. Spencer just watched her with a look of confusion, which only increased the girls giggles.

"Stop teasing him," Hotch warned, using his unit chief voice. Morgan and Garcia stopped and nodded solemnly at him, JJ, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, smirking at the screen when she felt Aaron's eyebrows furrow at her."Let's get out of here," He said, moving the conversation on so they could leave.

"Emily just got to our place," JJ said as she read through a text on her phone, holding Spencer easily in her other arm. Spencer laid his hands and chin on her shoulder and looked down at her phone, scanning the texts innocently. "We might want to hurry up; she says that Rossi is teaching Jack how to make some sort of 'Italian cookie,'" she grimaced, glancing up at Hotch.

"I asked him to babysit, not cook," the unit chief groaned. He grabbed his car keys and lead the team down the hall, cursing under his breath at the strange looks he recieved for holding a stuffed stegosaurus.

* * *

Hotch carried Spencer to the door, having argue with him for 5 minutes over allowing him to walk on his own. In the end Hotch had won and now he was carrying a sulking toddler inside.

"They're home!" Hotch heard a voice from somewhere nearby and Jack came bounding in, flour drizzled over his clothes and there was a little peppering his eyebrows. "Dads home!" He shouted back to the kitchen before running to Hotch and hugging his legs.

"Do I want to know what you guys have been up to?" He asked anxiously, gazing at the flour covered boy. Spencer snickered into his hand and when Hotch shot him a look he let slip a giggle.

"Uncle Dave and me made some cookies!" He Announced.

"Greeeat," Hotch Groaned, already imagining the state of his once clean kitchen.

"They cooking now, come see!"

"I'll just go get Spencer comfortable on the couch and then I'll come and see the mess you made," Sighed Hotch, hitching Spencer up a little so he didn't fall.

"Okay," Jack said, hurrying back into the kitchen with an eager grin.

"I tan walk," Spencer whispered when he knew Jack was out of ear shot.

"Well you're not," Hotch hissed back. He paused at the couch and dropped Spencer far back on the pillows so his legs couldn't reach the edge.

Spencer folded his one arm and glared up at Hotch who just laughed at the endearing little frown on Spencer's face.

He grabbed some pillows and made a little pile, using the dinosaur to heighten it, before gently laying Spencer's casted arm on top, pulling the sling off and hanging it on the couch arm. Spencer shifted a little getting himself comfy before nodding gratefully at Hotch who turned and headed for the kitchen with a look of dismay on his face.

JJ handed Spencer his rabbit, which he hurriedly tucked between him and the couch; an embarrassed look colouring his face. Garcia wedged the teddy bear on his other side, tapping his nose playfully and darkening his already scarlet cheeks. They took up the two seat couch opposite and Morgan plonked himself near Spencer.

"Hey, pretty boy?" Morgan said in a hushed tone.

"Yea."

"You're gonna have to talk about it sometime," Morgan whispered, not bothering to beat around the bush. Spencer swallowed thickly and chewed the inside of his torn up gum.

"I know," he said, glancing from his cast to Morgan who had a look of pity and concern in his eyes. "Not yet," he added, barely shy of a whisper.

"Don't try and push it down. It'll just get worse," Morgan warned. Spencer bit his lip harder and turned his face toward the window. "Just...just tell me what happened at the park, okay?" Spencer didn't reply and continued to look at the window, refusing to let Morgan see him cry. He took a deep breath and thanked god that Garcia and JJ weren't paying attention.

"Just the park?"

"Just the park," Morgan confirmed.

* * *

Hotch picked up the flat biscuit and turned it in his hand with a frown fixed on his face.

"This is an Italian cookie?" He asked; doubt lacing his voice.

"They're called crostoli," Rossi explained proudly, taking a bite of the crunchy snack. He offered one to Emily as she scoffed down her third.

"Right," Hotch muttered setting his biscuit down and taking a plate. "I'm sure Spencer will appreciate one," he added, putting two on the plate.

"I will _make_ you try one if I have to, Aaron," Rossi warned, setting one aside. The unit chief rolled his eyes and strolled from the messy kitchen.

Hotch wandered into the front room where Spencer was looking down at his feet curiously. Morgan looked as if he was going over something in his minds, but from his clenched fists and dipped brow, Hotch assumed it wasn't anything good. JJ and Garcia were chatting about shoes again and the conversation was lost on the small boy.

"Sounds exciting," Hotch muttered and Spencer looked up suddenly.

"Huh, oh, yea, wight. I don't weally undewstand," Spencer admitted. Hotch lay the plate on his lap and Spencer narrowed his eyes at it.

"Curtesy of 'uncle Dave'," Hotch teased.

"Oh! It's a cwostoli!" Spencer said, taking a big bite and grinning through a mouth covered in icing sugar.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." He turned to go and deal with Rossi, Emily and Jack's mess when the toddler cleared his through quietly.

"Uh...Hotch?" Spencer mumbled after swallowing a mouthful.

"Yea?"

Spencer wrung his hand nervously in his top, avoiding eye contact with the older man.

"Um...could you maybe...uh," he swallowed as his throat grew tight with pain. "Put on a movie?" He croaked, his eyes darting nervously up and down.

"Sure. Any preferences?" Hotch asked, heading for the DVD rack. Spencer's face lit up and he shook with excitement.

"Star Wars!" he cried. "Uh...please," he added politely. Hotch scanned the movie titles and at the bottom of the shelf he saw said title. He pulled it out and realised the DVD was still wrapped. He had a feeling they'd soon be able to quote it with Spencer's obsession with it.

He displayed it over his shoulder and Spencer hiccuped excitedly, covering his mouth; his cheeks burning red. Aaron put the DVD in the player and fiddled with the remote until the title screen and music came on which elicited another squeal from Spencer.

"I better go clean up the kitchen," Hotch sighed. He ruffled Spencer's hair as the boy took another bite of Italian biscuit, his eyes glued to the TV screen. "Aaaand you're not listening to me," he smirked.

* * *

"I did clean up!" Rossi grunted, gulping down his last bite of biscuit.

Emily, Garcia and Morgan had finally decided it was safe to leave Spencer, although they were all reluctant to get off the couch and they'd all made quick, anxious glances back at Spencer to make sure he was still there as they walked to the door. JJ had finally managed to convince them to leave by promising to text them with updates. Rossi was being a bit more difficult; complaining that he had to help them finish the crostoli's.

"You might of washed up but you didn't wipe down the counter," huffed Hotch.

"But wasn't it worth it?"

"No," Hotch deadpanned, but that soon broke when a smile spread over his face. "I won't be relying on you to babysit again."

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent babysitter. Isn't that right, Spencer?" He turned to the small boy who was still sat gandering at the television screen. "Spencer."

"Uh Huh, Yea," he agreed absentmindedly, not looking away from the TV screen.

"Yea...He's not a reliable source right now," Hotch scoffed.

"Well that's my cue to leave," Rossi wiped the crumbs from his shirt and stood.

"I'm available Monday to Friday, six to twelve at an hourly rate of $10," he added.

"But because you're 'uncle Dave' I'm sure you can do us a deal," JJ laughed as she stuck her head around the door. She had just slipped frozen dinosaur nuggets and chips in the oven after Spencer's stomach had fumbled while he was engrossed in the film.

The three adults turned to the kids who were utterly enthralled in their movie. Jack was sat cross legged on the floor, his mouth open as he stared at the TV. Spencer wasn't much different, but his eyes were open even wider and he kept turning his head thoughtfully.

"Hmmm, I think your pushing it there," Rossi said smirking.

When Rossi left and Hotch wandered back into the front room he found the boy's were now watching extras, having finished the movie.

"Can we get the second film?" Jack asked his father.

"I guess."

No sooner had Hotch taken a seat did the doorbell ring again. JJ held a hand up for Hotch to sit back down and peeled herself from the couch. Jack, Aaron and Spencer continued to watch the film. Spencer was trying to work out the math and the science behind each scene, wondering if it was accurate. Hotch and Jack were more inrigued with how the spaceships were flying around space and featuring in epic battles.

"Jack! Spencer! Henry's home!" JJ's voice called from the hallway.

JJ took Henry's bag from Will who was about to open his mouth to speak when she shut the door on his face. Henry darted into the front room where his 'brother's were watching TV. He stopped dead when he caught sight of Spencer, sat with his arm elevated and too many bruises for a 4 year old to count over his body.

"Spencer!" Henry cried upon seeing the injured boy nesting in the sofa.

"Henwy?" Spencer croaked in reply, his throat still painful.

"What happened!?" He demanded, turning to JJ and Hotch.

"He got kidnapped," Jack said in a hushed voice, but Spencer still heard them and he turned his face away, knowing he'd betray his fear on the subject.

"What's that, Mummy?" Henry asked, his small eyebrows handing over his eyes in confusion.

"Someone took Spencer. But it's okay, we got him back," she added quickly when Henry's lip started trembling.

"I told you he needed me!" The small boy yelled, his eyes watering. "I'm never leaving him again!" He shouted, running over to the sofa with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't cwy, Henwy," Spencer whispered. Henry looked up at him and pulled himself onto the couch. He opened his arms wide and gave Spencer a hug.

"I'm sorry! I won't leave you again!" He promised, squeezing Spencer's shoulder.

"Henry, don't be too rough," Aaron warned and Henry sent a deathly glare at his moms boyfriend.

"You can't make me leave again," he added darkly.

JJ managed to pry Henry off Spencer when their dinner was ready and she carried a still distraught Henry to his seat before going back for Spencer who was already rubbing his eyes.

"Cool! Dinosaur nuggets," Jack gasped, shovelling one into his mouth greedily and grinning at Henry with his mouth full to show off.

"Don't do that, please," Hotch chided and Jack closed his mouth and chewed politely. Henry looked at Spencer and waited for him to take a small bite of his chicken nugget before he started. He continued to watch Spencer like a hawk, jumping at any sudden sound and glaring around: ready to attack.

"Can we do something fun tomorrow?" Jack asked as he polished off his chicken nuggets.

"You've got school," Hotch reminded him. Jack groaned and looked at his dad with a pleading look.

"I don't have to go," he muttered.

"You're going. But tomorrow's Friday and we can do something Saturday if you want," Hotch added as Jack began to show signs of a temper tantrum.

"You can pick where we go," JJ put in and Jack smiled broadly.

"Hey! What about me?" Henry whined.

"You can help choose."

"I wanna go to Disneyland!" Jack shouted. Henry looked as if he was about to argue his own choice, but he realised that he too would like to go to Disneyland so he joined in excitedly.

Spencer continued to eat slowly and tiredly, watching the boys beg wildly.

"We're not going to Disneyland!" Hotch bellowed, interrupting the boys.

"Ohhh!" Henry and Jack whined.

"Aaron," JJ mumbled, an eyebrow raised and a smug smile on her face. Hotch turned to her and frowned.

"JJ, you aren't seriously considering it," he whispered, leaning in and giving JJ a serious look.

"Well, we _could_ go somewhere."

"Like where?"

* * *

 **Sorry if that was short, I wanted to do a chapter for Christmas, but this is a little mundane. It's actually Boxing Day now. It's 1.21 am and I am exhausted! But what a day!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Please leave a review in the spirit of giving and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Busch Gardens

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I was going to have the team go to Disneyland, but it's a long journey for a day trip and I have plans for them to go later in this story. The drive there would take over 14 hours and I thought taking the jet would be going a little too far. So I did my research and there is a Busch Gardens around 2.30 hours from Quantico sooooooo...I guess that's where they are heading.**

 **Like I said, I do plan on having a Disney chapter, but I want them to make a holiday of it.**

 **Thank you to KESwriter, Sofia.tv.crazy, laily.spenstar, Sarry22, E.J. Morgan, Ash59, MelissaCceres3, Astrahan, LiasonMorgan, and Snowbeardolphin for their reviews!**

 **Please review this chapter! I really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dave, you really don't have to do this," Hotch said for what must've been the tenth time.

"I want to. Besides, how would it look if a young, attractive man such as myself went to a theme park alone?" Rossi replied and Morgan snickered behind his hand unsubtly. Rossi glared at him and Emily hit Rossi to silence his laughter.

"'Young'," Morgan chuckled, shaking his head.

"As I was saying," Rossi cleared his throat and ignored the younger agent. "I'm happy to pay so stop worrying." He moved forward in the queue. "Oh, and Morgan's paying for lunch," he called back to them. Morgan's sniggering was cut short as he gaped up.

"Wai- wh-what!?" He gasped, hurrying after Rossi as the others burst into laughter.

"Hmmm," Rossi smacked his lips together, interrupting Morgan's protests. "I think I feel like a lobster today. How about you, Aaron?" The Italian mused.

"Sounds about right. Or steak," Hotch said seriously.

"I'll have lobstew too!" Spencer joined in the joke, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"Don't you start, kid," Morgan grunted and he caught up to Rossi to question what he'd said.

They got into the park and wandered around while Morgan was busy debating with Rossi over paying for lunch. Spencer found it difficult to keep up with their pace, his little legs worked overtime to hurry along with Garcia. He refused to admit defeat and sit in the stroller, besides, he'd been too stubborn to get in it when they arrived and Henry had taken the opportunity of a free ride. He was forced to hold Garcia's hand while Hotch pushed the stroller and Emily, JJ and Jack took the lead, gazing ahead at the rides. JJ and Emily were instantly magnetised to the closet rollercoaster, desperately wanting to get in the queue.

Spencer gripped Garcia's hand a little tighter as he watched the cart shoot up the track and spin upside down. He gulped nervously and looked up at Garcia who looked equally as scared.

"First ride?" Emily raised her eyebrows and when Jack cheered eagerly Hotch sighed, realising he wouldn't get away with not going on.

"Sure," Morgan said, rubbing his hands together.

Henry stood beside the measuring pole and pouted when he was a few inches too short.

"It's not fair," He sulked, folding his arms.

"You can go on the next one," JJ promised, but he continued to pout.

"Aw, would you look at that," Rossi mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the sign. "Spencer's too small as well." Spencer looked up but was unfazed by the fact he couldn't ride. "I guess I'll have to stay with him and Henry."

"Oh, that's okay, Rossi. I don't want to go on, so I'll wait with the boys," Garcia offered with a smug smile. Rossi smiled sarcastically back.

"Actually, come to think of it, my back is feeling a bit stiff," he made a show of sitting down and valiantly held up his hand. "Go on without me."

"What happened to being 'young'?" Morgan asked. Rossi glowered at him but quickly broke into a mischievous smile.

"I can already taste that lobster," he teased and Morgan narrowed his eyes at the Italian.

"Are we going or what?" Emily moaned.

Henry engaged Spencer in a game of I Spy while they waited and Spencer was trying really hard not to guess correctly so that Henry could win.

"Is it a...is it Auntie Pen?" He asked. Henry laughed and shook his head.

"It's really easy! Do you give up?" Spencer nodded. "It was pants," Henry revealed, patting Rossi's knee.

"These aren't any old pants," Rossi began, but before he could continue the rest of the team exited the ride.

JJ came off the ride, her cheeks flushed and a huge smile on her face. Jack was clutching her hand and speaking animatedly. Morgan came off looking unchanged as did Emily, but Hotch staggered behind, appearing a little green.

"Fun?" Garcia asked, bouncing Henry on her knee who appeared to cheer even more when he saw his mom.

"It was awesome!" Jack exulted, holding his hand up to Henry who returned it with a weak high five.

"What was it like?" Henry asked, hopping off Garcia and looking seriously at Jack.

"Well, there was a massive loop an-" Jack used wild hand gestures to explain the ride while Hotch took a seat on the bench, breathing deeply.

"Wanna go again?" Emily asked and Hotch held up a hand and shook his head indefinitely.

"Aw, why not, babe?" JJ teased as she threw a hand over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't we try something a bit tamer?" Rossi suggested. He glanced at Spencer who was staring off at another ride with his mouth agape. He nudged the boy and Spencer tore his eyes from the fast-moving cart and saw Rossi staring at him.

"Sowwy, what did you say?" he asked.

"I said, shall we find a ride that's tame?"

"Oh...I don't mind," Spencer went back to staring at the ride, gazing at the worn metal track and cringing as the cart rumbled over it.

"Can we go to Sesame Street?" Henry asked.

Emily raised an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"They have Sesame street?"

Henry whirled around and stared at Emily in disbelief.

"What, I've never been here."

"You've got lots to learn," huffed Hotch after he finally shook off his nausea.

* * *

Morgan found himself being dragged onto one of the kids' rides, he looked back at Hotch, JJ, Emily and Jack who were just pointing and laughing at him.

"Oscar's whirly worm? Really?" Morgan whined as Garcia pulled him along the empty path. Henry and Rossi scurried along after them. The Italian was trying to comprehend everything the four-year-old was telling him about Sesame Street, but not much was sticking.

The gates closed as they got near and Garcia moaned.

"It's okay, we'll get the next one," she added cheerfully, shifting Spencer on her hip as he looked at the ride contentedly. _That looks safer,_ he thought, watching the mechanics roll around gently and the young children squeal with delight. _This one is too easy,_ he thought smugly. He patted Garcia's arm and leaned in to whisper.

"This is a baby wide," he whispered with a smile on his face.

"Those are my favourite," she whispered back. "And now you're all small and adorable; I have an excuse to go on them," she said. Spencer giggled and made her smile widen.

"Baby Girl, do I have to do this one?" Morgan groaned.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid it will make you look less macho?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" He snapped, he turned to exit the ride when Spencer reached out, causing Garcia to hold him tighter. He touched Morgan's shoulder gently and when the older agent glared back, he gave a nervous smile.

"P'eas Mowgan. I wanna wide with you," he murmured, his soft hazel eyes boring into Morgan and sending waves of guilt through him.

"Fine. Just this one, okay, kid?" Morgan warned and Spencer nodded giddily.

Garcia pushed Morgan onto the ride while he continued to roll his eyes. She carried Spencer on behind him and sat the small boy between her and Morgan, making sure there was no way he could fall out and carefully adjusting his casted arm so it didn't get knocked. Spencer shifted uncomfortably but found he couldn't move due to Garcia and Morgan's closeness.

Rossi and Henry claimed on in the row in front of them and Spencer waited eagerly for the bar to fall down. Morgan couldn't help but smile when he felt the toddler vibrate against him as he stared at the bar, willing it down. When it finally did Spencer squeaked excitedly, his small hand pressing against Garcia's leg.

He saw Henry waving at Hotch, JJ, Jack and Emily and he copied the action, waving frantically at them.

Suddenly, the ride jumped into action and Spencer's eyes expanded. Morgan looked over the edge and sighed at how slow they were going. He could hear Henry cheering and he looked down and saw Spencer grasping the bar tight, his eyes darting around with fear. Garcia was giggling and she tapped Rossi, trying to get him react. Rossi glanced around and smiled awkwardly. She turned her focus back to her row and also felt Spencer freeze.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked.

Spencer tore his eyes up to Morgan and nodded slowly.

"What if it breaks?" He mumbled as they lurched forward. He yelped and grabbed onto Morgan's thigh, closing his eyes and trembling.

"Spencer, this is the safest ride in this park. Do you really think Hotch would let you on it...or even Henry for that matter."

Spencer kept his eyes shut but soon realised Morgan was right. He opened his eyes and forced himself to relax. _This isn't bad,_ he thought. He relaxed and felt himself enjoying the ride. He could feel similar sensations to Henry and wanted to throw his arms up like the older boy, but he was still a little apprehensive and so he continued to cling to Morgan.

When the ride finally stopped he allowed Morgan to carry him off and to the exit. They took a few steps and found Emily, Jack, JJ and Hotch.

"Not so bad, was it, pretty boy?"Morgan grinned. Spencer nodded, a smile breaking across his face.

"'Can we go again, Mow-uncle Dewek?"

* * *

After another ride, with a reluctant and disgruntled Morgan, the team found themselves sat in the nearest restaurant.

Jack and Henry were trying to convince JJ and Hotch that they deserved 2 desserts each. Whereas, Spencer was quite content with his bowl of ice cream which he was becoming a slight addiction of his. His throat was still sore, but JJ had a feeling that he'd use the ice cream remedy excuse while manifesting something much bigger. She let it slide considering Spencer didn't eat much anyway, but also because he was acting almost like himself again.

Morgan didn't end up paying, Instead, they went 6 ways and Hotch offered to pay extra for the second bowl of chocolate cake that Jack and Henry shared.

As soon as they walked out Emily caught sight of a roller coaster and she began to pull the team towards it.

"Really?" Morgan grunted, holding a hand to his stomach. "I've just eaten."

Emily turned around and scowled at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well then, why don't you take the kids back to the sesame street and you can go on one of those."

"Would you look at that; I'm feeling much better," exulted Morgan; a cheesy grin on his face. Emily turned back and mumbled something along the lines of "Yea right" and "weak stomached."

Spencer struggled along behind them, his feet dragging a little on the concrete. He looked up at Hotch who had grabbed his hand as soon as they'd stood up from the table. JJ was pushing the empty stroller and was nodding at Henry who was hopping around ahead of them, pointing at all the places. Garcia tried to grab the 4-year-olds hand several times but each time he'd pull away and skip between the team members.

As they passed through mini Italy, which was much busier than the other places, Spencer somehow found himself holding Rossi's warm hand, and Jack and Henry were firmly in Hotch's grip. Henry was glaring irritably at the floor and Jack didn't look much happier.

Rossi, on the other hand, had a big smile on his face as he passed through familiar sights. He pointed out certain things to the small boy beside him, who was listening intently, too tired to add anything of his own to the conversation. In fact, he enjoyed listening to the Italian talk about his home.

"Why did you pick the ride that's the furthest away?" Morgan called sarcastically over the bustle of people.

"Will you quit complaining! At least this gives your food time to go down!" Emily yelled back.

They left the Italian section and Rossi sighed in content, glancing back with a nostalgic smile. He felt the hand he was holding grow heavier and he glanced down and found Spencer lagging behind, his feet tripping over each other every few seconds.

"JJ, what's the time?" He asked and she checked her phone.

"It's 1.22. Why?" Her eyes trailed down to Spencer who yawned as if on cue. "Oh right." She stopped and pulled her bag out of the stroller. Rossi stopped and Spencer bumped clumsily into his leg but was thankful for the break.

"You guys okay?" Garcia asked and their whole group stopped.

"It's past one," JJ said as a way of explanation. Hotch nodded in understanding and mouthed 'nap' to the others.

"Go ahead; we'll catch up," Rossi added.

Spencer squinted up at his team members, wondering why they'd stopped.

"Hop in, Spence," JJ motioned to the stroller and Spencer took a step back, shaking his head.

"Come on, Spence, you're practically sleepwalking."

"I don't wanna," he whined and the adults rolled their eyes. Spencer frowned, realising how childish he sounded. _Pull yourself together,_ he berated himself.

"No one is going to notice. In fact, I think it's strange for people to see a two-year-old walking, rather than one in a stroller. Also, you shouldn't be walking after... you know."

Spencer rubbed his neck nervously with his free hand and chewed his lip as he mulled it over in his mind.

"You won't leave me, wight?" He whispered. JJ knelt down beside him and pushed a stand of a hair behind his ear.

"We will never leave you, okay? I promise, someone will be with you the whole time," she assured him. He glanced back at the others who were walking at a slow pace and he knew he was being a burden.

"Otay," he whispered and he slowly released Rossi's hand, but quickly grabbed JJ's outstretched fingers for safety. She helped him into the stroller and wary of his casted arm, buckled him in. She rummaged through her bag and handed him something soft and fluffy.

"I don't need dis," he giggled, trying to hand the stuffed rabbit back.

"I didn't say you needed it, but you might want it," she replied and she disappeared behind the stroller before he could hand it back.

* * *

"There it is," Emily sighed, throwing her arms up at the ride in question. "The Griffon!"

Garcia took one look, found the nearest bench and sat down.

"Yea, that's not really for me," the tech analyst said.

"I'm out too," Hotch grumbled, collapsing down beside Garcia. Emily glanced around for any willing participants.

"Come on, Rossi, it's not that bad," she said with an unconvincing grin. Behind her the giant carts carrying at least 30 people shot down the track and a chorus of screams echoed from it. Rossi smiled back and sat down.

"I'd like to live a little longer, thanks."

"I'll come on with you, Auntie Em!" Jack cheered and he charged up to the measuring pole. He waited to get given the all clear but no one said anything. He looked up and found that he was a few inches too short.

"Sorry, buddy, you're going to have to stay with us," Hotch grimaced.

"No, wait!" Jack stood on his tiptoes until his head touched the bar. He smirked victoriously, but Hotch continued to shake his head.

"That doesn't count."

Jack huffed and stormed away. Hotch grabbed him arm and forced him to sit on the stone wall beside him.

"I'm coming, Prentiss," Morgan grinned and Emily brightened up a little.

JJ parked the stroller beside Hotch and Jack and checked on Spencer who was sleeping peacefully, his thumb in his mouth and his rabbit pressed against the fading bruise on his cheek.

Henry squeezed between Garcia and Rossi and gave JJ a thumbs up.

"Be good. Oh, and Jack, Henry, make sure Uncle Dave and Auntie Pen behave themselves," JJ ordered and the boys laughed, exchanging a glance with each other.

"Hey," Rossi started, but JJ was already hurrying after Emily and Morgan.

* * *

Spencer woke up to the sound of laughter from his team. He peered out of his one eye and saw a flustered looking Emily, her cheeks red and her hair messier than normal.

He sat up and managed to open both eyes in time to see Garcia smack Morgan on the side of his head.

"It was a joke, baby girl!" He laughed, holding his hands up to defend himself.

"It wasn't very funny! You should have told me it was a scary ride!" She cried.

"You wouldn't have come on then."

"Exactly!"

"Hey, you needed to go on at least one big one before we left," Morgan said and Garcia made a high pitched grunt.

"Awe we going home?" Spencer asked, fumbling with the stroller straps. The team all looked around at him and chuckled fondly at his sleepy appearance. Spencer's hair was stuck up in odd angles and his thumb was still in his mouth. He soon reaslied this and pulled it out as his cheeks burned red.

"You had a _long_ nap, Kiddo. This lot have done most of the rides," Rossi explained, unbuckling Spencer and helping him out. Jack stood up and took Spencer's hand, guiding him to the bench and telling him how big the ride was that they had got Garcia to go on...or tricked her to go on. Spencer listened and laughed when Jack described Garcia's scream.

"Hey! You two are supposed to be on my side," Garcia protested.

"Sorry, Auntie Pen, But it was really funny!"Jack giggled. "I went on loads too! And one of them did a loop!"

Spencer felt a new rush of energy flow through him as the older boy explained everything he'd missed.

"Okay, we can go one one last ride," Hotch announced as Garcia rubbed her face and stood up.

"I think I'll give this one a miss," she mumbled, stretching out her stiffening arms.

"You know what they say about too much of a good thing," Morgan added, cracking his neck and leaning on a metal fence.

"Well, it's your fault!"

"I'm sorry, Mama. I will never do that again." Garcia huffed in acceptance of his apology.

"I'll do another," Emily said.

Spencer jumped up and down a step patiently as he waited for the others to decide. He didn't understand why they all looked so tired.

"Why don't we let the kids go one one last one," Garcia suggested. Henry's eyes widened and he took the map from Rossi a little roughly.

"Can we do this one!?" he begged, pointing at a water ride. Jack snatched the map and looked at where Henry had been pointing.

"He wants to go on lochs adventure," the older boy clarified. Jack gave the map back to a grumpy Rossi, who grumbled at the creases in the map as he straightened it out.

"It's over dere," Spencer said, pointing over to a withering crowd of people. "Tan we go now?"

"Yea, but this will be the last ride boys, so are you sure?"

Jack shrugged and Henry and Spencer nodded eagerly.

"Morgan and I will go and get everyone an ice cream to eat on the way out. You guys have fun and we'll meet you there," Garcia said, grasping a confused looking Morgan's arm and pulling him to an ice cream cart she'd seen earlier.

"Looks like it's just us," JJ said.

* * *

They go to the ride and Spencer looked up and smiled at its slow pace and at the intriguing colours. He stood beside the measuring sign and grimaced when he read that the minimum height limit was 36 inches. He turned back to JJ and tugged on her pant leg.

"What's wrong, Spence? Don't you want to go on it? Jack and Henry are going to, and so are Emily and I", JJ said and Spencer shook his head sadly.

"I'm too small," he mumbled sadly.

"Huh?" Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm thiwty fwee and a half inches. The minimum is thiwrty six," he sighed shuffling over to Hotch and standing beside him.

"No one will notice," Emily winked, grabbing him from behind and throwing him in the air. Spencer gasped and relaxed as soon as she held him normally. "You're coming with me, so I'm sure you'll be safe," she added.

"Actually, it says 'walking to 36 inches' and considering you can walk," JJ grinned, tapping Spencer's nose, "I'm sure you hit the requirements."

"Will you go with me, mommy?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Of course, Baby, come on, let's go before Uncle Derek and Auntie Pen come back with ice cream," JJ pushed Jack and Henry forward and Emily didn't give Spencer a choice as she followed swiftly after with the toddler still in her arms.

Hotch sat down on the brick wall with Rossi and looked back at Jack a little sadly. He remembered when Jack had begged him to ride with him. His mind drifted back to a time when he had Jack sat in front of him gazing at the water and giggling madly when they floated beneath several water streams.

Jack offered him a quick wave before they disappeared onto the ride.

 _He's growing up_ Hotch told himself.

* * *

"Emiwy..."Spencer whimpered as the boat started moving.

"Don't worry, Spence. This one's fun," Emily said, stroking a hand down his back.

The boat floated gently along the water and Spencer eased up a little, leaning into Emily and watching their slow journey. They went through several streams on water and Spencer ducked despite the fact that the boats floated right beneath it. He squeaked when a small droplet hit his cheek and he giggled loudly when he saw one hit Emily.

They went down a dip and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. He glanced over the side of the boat and marvelled at the underwater track.

All too soon their boat came to a stop and Emily was lifting him out.

"Again! Again!" he cried as they met up with JJ, Henry and Jack.

"Sorry, Spence. That was the last one," JJ sighed a little guiltily.

"But, remember, we have ice cream waiting for us," Emily reminded him and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Dis is the best day evew!"

* * *

 **Sorry, if that seemed really rushed, I was trying so hard to fit a lot in, but my time just slowly started to run out and I really wanted to update this tonight. I hope this is satisfactory.**

 **Thank you for reading, sorry for the delay, I've been working on this for what feels like ages.**

 **Please review, I really appreciate it.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Trust

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sorry, I had to reupload this due to an error with my broadband. It's all fixed now.**

 **Thank you guys for your reviews. Thanks to Hippiechic81, AZCatmom, Ash59, Rebecca1, E.J. Morgan, and Daisyangel.**

 **Please review! Help me get to 200 reviews. I'm not sure if I can achieve that before 2018, that's up to you guys.**

 **So in this chapter, I thought I'd address the elephant in the room. As you can tell, the team haven't actually discussed what happened to Spencer so I think it's high time that he talks.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer woke up in his bed and whimpered when he realised he'd been sleeping on his broken arm. He sat up and held the purple casted arm to his chest, waiting for the pain to subside.

He paused for a moment and listened to the quiet house. He smiled when he realised that he must have woken up early.

He slid off his bed a little unsteadily and crept to his door. He pulled it open a crack and frowned when he saw that Henry, Jack and JJ and Hotch's doors were all open and the sun was shining within them all.

Spencer scratched his head and took a step into the hall. He pulled his Scooby Doo pajama pants up so that they weren't dragging along the floor.

"Hello?" he called out in a scratchy voice. He heard a noise in the kitchen and he peered down the steps.

"uh...Daddy?" he mumbled awkwardly, in case Henry and Jack were close by. Hotch appeared at the bottom of the stairs and smiled up at Spencer.

"Have a good lie in?" he asked, making Spencer blush.

"Sowwy."

"You don't need to apologise. Besides, you really need rest," Hotch added, climbing the stairs until he was towering over Spencer.

"Whewe is evewywon?" he asked, glancing around the silent house.

"JJ took the boys to the mall to help with the shopping."

"Oh," Spencer mumbled.

"Why don't we get some breakfast?" Hotch suggested, holding his arms out to pick Spencer up. Spencer nodded and leaned into Hotch's arms, allowing him to carry him into the kitchen and help him into the high chair.

"What do you want?" Hotch asked as he rifled through the cupboard.

"I'm not hungwy," Spencer murmured with a shrug. Hotch hesitated and turned to the boy, who was resting his chin on his hand and looking at Hotch sadly.

"You can't have nothing."

"A'tually, Hotch, I was wondewing if...if I 'tould talk to you," Spencer said barely above a whisper.

Hotch put the cereal down and took a seat in front of Spencer.

"Only if you're ready, Spencer."

"I am," Spencer mumbled bravely. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Okay, start wherever you like."

 _You'wr huwting me," Spencer whimpered as Eton gripped his hair._

 _"Results are inconclusive," he muttered into the dictaphone._

 _"I'm not an expewiment!" Spencer shouted, yanking his head out of Eton's grasp. The doctor pressed a button on his device and the red light died away. He glared at Spencer as he set the device down._

 _"I-I'm a pewson," Spencer said weakly, his courage draining as Eton grabbed his chin between his fingers and gripped Spencer's face painfully under his fingertips._

 _"You are what I say you are," Eton growled, squeezing Spencer's skin and making him yelp. He released the boy's face but continued to stare at him._

 _"You lost the right to call yourself a human when Jarvis changed you," he grunted. Spencer whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks as the words berated his fragile mind._

 _"I-I wanna go home," Spencer murmured, a silent sob shivering past his lips. Eton smiled down at him, appreciating the tears running down the side of his subject's face._

 _"This is where you belong; you are an experiment; a subject; nothing more."_

Spencer sniffed and wiped at his eyes, making sure Hotch didn't see him cry.

Hotch shook his head in disbelief and reached forward, taking Spencer's hand in his and forcing the boy to look up at him. Spencer's eyes traveled away from Hotch's chocolate brown ones.

"Look at me, Spencer."

Spencer found Hotch with his hazel eyes and he couldn't stop a tear falling past his cheek.

"You are so much more than that and you know it. Do you understand? You are an amazing person, Spencer," Hotch said, staring hard at Spencer.

His breath hitched and he nodded weakly.

Hotch palmed Spencer's cheek gently, making him look up again.

"We love you, Spencer. You better start realising that."

Spencer stared back at his boss; all words seem to have left him and his mouth bobbed open and close as he searched for a way to express his gratitude.

"H-Hotch-"

"You know you don't have to call me that anymore," Hotch smiled fondly at his surrogate son

"T-thank you, H-...A-Aaron," Spencer whispered and he leaned forward and Hotch caught him in an embrace. Hotch hid his disappointment. He didn't understand why he felt so crestfallen because his colleague hadn't called him Dad. True: Hotch had always seen Spencer as a second son, especially now, but Spencer had been abandoned by two of his father figures so he could understand why the boy wouldn't be ready to open his heart up out of fear of abandonment.

Hotch knew that he had to be patient, Henry still hadn't accepted him and he and JJ had been together for almost 14 months.

"That's okay, son. You can carry on...if you're ready," Hotch said. Spencer took a deep shuddery breath and continued.

 _Spencer heard Eton leave the room and he opened his eyes. Pain radiated through his body and he glanced down at his arm which was bent at a strange angle. He tried to move it but cried out in agony. His fingers tingled strangely as he breathed through the pain._

 _"Come find me," He prayed, closing his eyes and imagining his team bursting in and arresting Eton. He imagined JJ throwing her arms around him and holding him close to her. He would bury his face in her neck and breath in her smell. He wouldn't let her go; he wouldn't let any of them go._

Spencer explained what happened after Eton injected him; he described the fear and the pain in excruciating detail and Hotch watched as he cringed and panted. He told Hotch everything.

* * *

JJ pushed the door open with one hand, calling the boys in after her and setting her bags on the counter.

"Thanks, boys," she said as they left the bags on the kitchen counter and scrambled upstairs to play with their Lego.

"Aaron?" She called, gazing around the empty kitchen.

"Spence?" She trotted through the hall and frowned when the only sound she heard was Henry and Jack arguing upstairs. She turned the corner and entered the front room, stopping herself from calling out again. She folded her arms and grinned at the sight ahead of her.

Hotch was sat on the couch, his eyes closed and his mouth parted in sleep. His arm was outstretched and wrapped around Spencer who was snuggled up beside him, his small arms grappling Hotch's shirt, and his face rising and falling with Hotch's breathing.

JJ carefully shuffled up to them and lifted a blanket, draping it over them. Hotch's eyes opened and he squinted at JJ, a smile covering his face as she blew a kiss in his direction.

"You're back," he mumbled, shifting carefully when he noticed the sleeping boy beside him. He glanced at Spencer and moved his arm, causing the boy to whimper in his sleep.

"Shh," Hotch Hissed and Spencer quietened, his thumb drifting into his mouth.

"I see you've been busy," JJ Chuckled. She wiggled next to Hotch who threw his free arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Spencer told me."

"Told you what?"

"What happened with Eton."

JJ stopped tracing circles in Hotch's top and stared up at him.

"He did?"

Hotch nodded.

"Tell me later. Are you going to tell the team?"

"He asked me to. I don't think he can go through it all again. It was hard enough for him telling me, I'm glad he fell asleep, he was close to a panic attack."

"Dad!"

Hotch whipped his head around as Jack marched in.

"Dad!" He shouted and Spencer snapped awake. "Henry took my Lego Batmobile," Jack said.

"Jack, Spencer was sleeping. You didn't have to shout," Hotch chided. Jack grimaced as he saw Spencer fisting his eyes sleepily and lifting himself up off Hotch.

"Sorry, Daddy," he mumbled apologetically.

Spencer made a soft sound before falling back into Hotch's side and breathing in the detergent smell in Hotch's clothes.

"Sorry, Spence," Jack added before he went back to the issue. "Please, can one of you get it for me."

JJ sighed and began to struggle off the couch.

"I'll sort it," she mumbled.

"No, you've had them all morning. I'll sort them out. You relax," Hotch insisted.

"What about Spence?"

"He's awake anyway. Best case is that he falls asleep on you," Hotch nudged Spencer who groaned and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He stood up, lifting Spencer with him before handing him to JJ.

Spencer yelped when Hotch's warmth vanished and he was left feeling cold and alone. He opened his eyes and saw JJ and he quickly cuddled up beside her, embracing her warmth and gripping the front of her top. He closed his eyes again and sighed past his thumb contently. He felt JJ's arm slither around him and he murmured something sleepily, curling up closer to her. He hummed in delight when JJ's soft fingers stroked his back gently.

Hotch followed Jack up the stairs and into Henry's room. Henry looked up and scowled at the two Hotchners.

"Go away!" He snapped, waving them out and hiding his Lego from Jack.

"Look, Dad! It's there," Jack pointed to the Lego car behind Henry and stepped forward to take it. Henry grabbed the car and hurried to the corner.

"No, it's mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

Jack lunged forward and the two boys grappled for the car, squabbling and shouting over the toy.

"Boys!" Hotch Groaned, stepping forward to separate them. Jack yanked the car and the bumper fell off. Henry fell back into the wall and looked at the bumper in his hand.

"Jack!" Hotch pulled the boy away, who was staring at his broken toy.

Henry's lip trembled and he burst into tears. He threw the broken slice on the floor and rubbed his stinging back.

"You broke it!" Jack gasped, looking down at the bumper and his car. Tears welled up in his own eyes.

Henry sobbed louder and pushed himself off the floor, knocking Jack roughly as he rushed by.

"Henry, stop. Wait there," Hotch called, but Henry wasn't listening as he barrelled down the stairs.

Spencer had just fallen asleep again when Henry stumbled into the front room, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mommy!" He cried and Spencer jolted awake for the second time.

JJ was about to shush Henry, but he collapsed into her legs and bawled.

"Jack broke m-my toy!" he sobbed. Jack staggered in and marched up to JJ, showing her his car.

"It's mine, not his!" Jack grunted, handing the toy to JJ for her inspection. Spencer sat up to allow JJ the space she needed. He shivered a little at the loss of contact.

"Sorry, JJ, I tried to sort it," Hotch grimaced. JJ waved away his apology offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Henry, did you ask Jack if you could play with his toy?" JJ questioned and Henry sniffed and shook his head.

"B-but he wasn't using it," he murmured. "And then he grabbed it and broke it," Henry explained and Jack shoved the boy angrily.

"You broke it!" he yelled. Henry gritted his teeth and pushed Jack back as hard as he could.

"Boys," JJ and Hotch chided.

Hotch grabbed both Henry and Jack's arms and pulled them from the room and into the hallway. He fixed them with his serious gaze that he saved for work and they squirmed beneath it. Jack stopped complaining and stared back at his father.

"Do you want me to give you both a time out?" He growled.

"No, sir," both boys whimpered.

"What have we told you two about sharing?"

Jack and Henry looked at their feet guiltily.

"If you can't share your toys then we will take them all away."

"No!" Jack cried. Henry gulped nervously and continued to look down.

"I'm not saying that we will. But if I have to deal with something like this again I will be giving all of your toys to...to Spencer," Hotch threatened. The boys gaped at Hotch in disbelief. From his seat on the couch, Spencer smirked at the clearly false threat.

"But he's still a baby! He'll break them," Henry whined. Spencer frowned and looked at JJ for reassurance that he was not 'a baby.' JJ had her own smug smile written on her face.

"I don't care. If you two won't share ten that will be the consequence."

Henry opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. They're stood in silence for a moment before Hotch continued.

"Do you understand?"

The boys nodded.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes, sir," they both said quickly. Hotch sighed in relief and let his face relax.

"Can I have a hug?" Hotch asked and Jack practically fell into his arms.

"Sorry, Dad," he mumbled. He handed his car to Henry who accepted it quietly.

"Sorry, Henry."

"Sorry, Jack," Henry muttered back.

Hotch went to stand up, but before he could, he felt Henry's arms around his neck.

"Sorry, Aaron," he whispered. Hotch returned the hug and smiled at the boy when he finally let go.

"Can you two play nicely now? And share?" He questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes!" Henry and Jack said in unison, exchanging a grin with each other.

Spencer was watching sleepily from the couch and smiled at Hotch as he reentered the front room.

"What shall we do now?"He asked as he plonked beside JJ on the couch. From the looks of Spencer's wild hair and wide excited eyes; sleep was out of the question. Spencer whipped his head around from where it had been resting and gave Hotch a toothy grin.

"Tan we watch Doctow who?"

* * *

 **Just a short little chapter, I really haven't been paying attention to the time and it just slipped by without me noticing. Whoops...**

 **Please review, I love to hear what you guys think and I'm always open to suggestions.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter.**


	22. Back to Work

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you, ahowell1993, AZCatmom, guest, Ash59, Aja85, Hippiechic81, Sarry22, laileyspenstar, Daisyangel, poohbear123, and guest. (p.s. in answer to your question guest, I guess he can in the way that he thinks, but he'll always be a genius.)**

 **I can't believe how close we are to 200 reviews! Please leave suggestions on what you think I should do when we reach that number because I want to give you guys something back for all your support. Feel free to leave a review or PM me with your ideas and I will try and fit them all in one...maybe two chapters.**

 **So in this chapter, it's time for Spencer to return to work...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Eton had taken Spencer and he insisted countless times that he was ready for work.

On the fifth morning of begging, Hotch finally gave in.

He and JJ dropped Jack and Henry at school before heading to their office. Spencer chattered all the way there, his feet banging against his seat in immoderate excitement. JJ had to hold him back while Hotch locked the car because he was ready to run in front of moving traffic to get into work.

Spencer skipped into the bullpen attracting many pairs of eyes. He didn't seem to care as he bounced up to his desk, leaving JJ and Hotch behind and beamed brightly at his teammates.

"Mowning," He chirped as he struggled into his seat. He blushed when his legs wiggled over the edge and he quickly sat down.

Morgan burst out laughing when Spencer's head barely peeked over the edge of his desk.

Spencer glared at Morgan as best he could, but all Morgan could see was a set of furrowed eyebrows.

"Haha! Vewy funny Mowgan," Spencer grumbled. "What did you do to my chaiw?"

"I didn't do anything," Morgan chuckled. "You aren't as tall as you were."

"Oh yea," Spencer sighed. He leaned over the side of the chair and tried to reach for the handle that lifted and lowered the chair, but his arms were too small to reach and he almost fell straight through the hole in the armrest. Emily stood up and hurried over, catching him by the collar and helping him back into the cool leather.

"Here, I'll adjust it," she offered, pushing Spencer back down on his butt and maneuvering the chair so Spencer could reach his desk. The end result was an incredibly tall chair, but Spencer's glowing smile returned full force when he could sit normally.

"Fanks, Em," he said, pulling a pen towards him.

"No problem, handsome."

Spencer reached out for his files and scowled at the scene before him. Where he had expected an overflowing pile of paperwork was a tray filled with just a few. He glanced around at his team and knew that they must've shared his workload.

 _I must remember to thank them,_ he thought as he got started on his work.

* * *

At first, his writing was scribbly and barely intelligible, but as he went on, he got to grips with the pen, though not completely secure, and found it easier to write.

"You know, no one expected you to do this much," Spencer looked up and found Rossi thumbing through his paperwork

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"You've been working nonstop since you arrived. It's almost lunch," Rossi said and Spencer peered at the clock and true to his word it read 12.23. They usually ate lunch at 1.

"Oh sowwy. I just wanted to do my shawe (share)," Spencer explained and Rossi smiled at him thoughtfully.

"You know you don't have to do that. And don't apologise. C'mon, let's go to the conference room, Hotch wants us to have our lunch break earlier."

Spencer chewed his lip as he thought of why they would need to eat earlier. Then he groaned with realisation.

"Do I weally need a nap?" He whined. Rossi chuckled and lifted Spencer out of his chair.

"Yes. This is non-negotiable."

"But I'm not even tiwed!" Spencer moaned.

"You know, you're starting to sound more and more like a two-year-old."

Spencer was about to argue that he wasn't 2 and that he was, in fact, technically 21 months but he realised that it wouldn't help his situation.

Spencer tried to jump up into his chair at the round table but toppled over backward. He quickly got to his feet and rubbed his backside.

Rossi chortled and lifted a frustrated Spencer into his seat.

"Fanks," he mumbled.

Hotch walked in and almost laughed when he saw Spencer sat on his knees to see over the desk.

Spencer's cheeks burnt red with embarrassment.

Slowly the team took their seat and JJ passed Spencer a box with two sandwich halves in.

"What's dis?" He asked, pushing it back towards JJ.

"It's your lunch," she said with a hint of sarcasm as if it were blatantly obvious.

"No, it's yours."

"JJ made them for you because you can't make your own," Hotch added.

"Fanks, but I don't need them," Spencer said, politely pushing them away.

"What will you eat?" Emily questioned. Spencer whirled his head around and bit his lip nervously, realising that he didn't really have an answer.

"What _do_ you normally have for lunch?" Garcia asked and Spencer shrugged.

"Coffee."

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow and Spencer shrugged again as if it were no big deal.

"Well, not anymore," JJ said, pushing the sandwiches towards Spencer.

Everyone tucked in and Spencer fumbled around with his sandwich.

"Eat," Hotch ordered. Spencer gazed up and smirked mischievously.

"And what if I don't?" He queried. Hotch set down his sandwich and gave Spencer a firm stare.

"I'm not afraid to give you a time out."

Spencer gulped nervously and started eating his sandwiches quickly. He gazed down at the crustless white bread, surprised by the flavours swirling in his mouth. The next bite wasn't reluctant.

* * *

Spencer was only halfway through his juice box when his eyelids started dropping.

"S'time?" Garcia asked. Hotch glanced at his phone.

"1.15."

Spencer smacked his lips together and shoved his juice box on the table before fisting his eyes.

"Spence, you know what time it is."

"I don't need a nap," Spencer whined. Hotch sighed and stood up, but Garcia beat him to it.

"I'll deal with him," she said and she swooped past him and grabbed Spencer.

"Hey!" He cried out, struggling against Garcia, but she was stronger than she let on.

"Chill out, junior-G-man," She chided, practically throwing him over her shoulder.

The team laughed as the door shut on Spencer yelling that he could walk.

"'Top! Dis is embawwassing," Spencer grumbled as Garcia carried him to her lair.

"Well if you throw a tantrum like that it will be."

Spencer sighed and gave up. Garcia hitched him up on her hip and hurried to her office. She set him on the ground and shut the door behind them.

Spencer steadied his stance and glanced around the room, scowling at the couch where a small nest of colourful blankets and pillows had been made.

"What's dis?" He asked, pointing to the cozy area. Garcia steered him towards it, a crazy grin playing on her lips.

"That is your napping nest."

"My what?"

"I couldn't have my boy genius sleeping on a boring leather couch. You're going to be spending a lot of time here so you might as well get used to it and you might as well be comfortable," she patted the nest and Spencer just stared at it doubtfully.

Garcia tapped her foot impatiently and lifted him into the blankets. She grabbed his feet and pulled off his shoes.

"I don't wanna s'eep," he mumbled through a perfectly timed yawn.

"You'll be miserable if you don't, and I refuse to spend time with a grumpy, 2-year-old genius."

Spencer huffed, but let Garcia take his cardigan off. She was about to strip his shirt off when he squealed and batted her hand away.

"I have your pajamas," Garcia said.

"I don't need them," he insisted. Garcia decided not to fight him on it because he would never go to sleep if she did.

"Fine, but don't blame me if your clothes are all crinkled later."

"I..." he yawned quietly, "...won't."

Garcia made him lie down and pulled a blanket over him and as if by magic, his stuffed rabbit appeared in front of him. Garcia pushed his messenger bag (which JJ had reorganised, with pajamas, spare clothes, and, of course, his rabbit) behind the couch. Spencer watched her grumpily, refusing to give in to sleep.

"Please, Spence. You know you're tired," Garcia begged. "I'm gonna do some work in here, so you won't be alone." She turned and sat in front of her computer. After a few minutes Spencer heard typing and he sighed in defeat. He felt sleep pulling at his eyelids.

 _Just a minute,_ he thought. _Just a quick nap._ He closed his eyes and he instantly fell asleep.

Garcia finished what she was typing and turned around slowly and with caution. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Spencer snuggled in his nest, fast asleep.

* * *

Hotch wrapped up his third set of files and glanced out of his window. Spencer had woken up not long before and already he was up to mischief. At that moment Morgan was spinning his chair around and Spencer was gripping on for dear life and shrieking with laughter.

Hotch Groaned and stood up to reprimand his agent's when JJ waltzed in.

"I'm getting coffee. Want some?" She asked, leaning in and teasing his lips with her own.

"I'd love some. You know what I like, right?" He muttered, breaking all protocol and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Of course I do," she said, breaking apart from his lips and trotting out, wiggling her hips in his hungry line of vision.

JJ hopped down the steps and grabbed the spinning chair Spencer was sat in before he was sick. She glowered at Morgan who hid his smirk behind his hands.

"I'm getting coffee. Same for everyone?" She asked. She got several nods, including one from Spencer.

"None for you."

"Dats hawdly faiw!" He cried. JJ ignored him and picked up her purse.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes. Watch him," she ordered, pointing at Emily; she couldn't trust Morgan and his antics.

"Remember, whipped cream!" Garcia called from her office before retreating back inside.

"Tan I Come?" Spencer asked, standing on his chair and holding his uncasted arm in the air. JJ looked at him skeptically.

"You're not having coffee," Hotch said, standing outside of his office and watching the small boy, whose eyes widened when he caught sight of his boss staring at him.

"I don't want coffee!" Spencer insisted in offense, pouting at his superior.

"Fine," JJ said, holding her hand out for him to take. "But no coffee."

"No coffee," Spencer repeated, saluting her before taking her hand and jumping off his chair eagerly.

* * *

JJ carried Spencer into the coffee shop and lent in to whisper in his ear before they got into the queue.

"Remember the rules?" She whispered. Spencer frowned for a moment before realisation hit him.

"Yes, mommy," he said with a not so subtle wink. JJ rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Good. Stick to em."

The queue wasn't long and soon JJ was at the front. The Batista gave Spencer a small wave and he grinned back. JJ ordered her drinks and gripped Spencer tighter so that he didn't try and order a coffee for himself.

"Is there anything the little guy wants?" The Batista simpered, her kind eyes coaxing Spencer to look up from where he'd laid his head on JJ's shoulder. JJ watched Spencer who's gaze flickered to a glass cabinet.

"Spence, would you like anything to eat?" JJ asked cautiously.

"Wha's dat, mommy?" He asked pointing to something inside the glass cabinet.

"That's millionaires shortbread, you won't like that," JJ gave the Batista a knowing look and Spencer tried not to look offended. His eyes caught sight of something delicious and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Tan I have dat, mommy?" He asked politely. The Batista had to hold back a coo at the boy's sweetness.

"That's a bit big, Spence," JJ mumbled.

"P'eas, mommy," Spencer pleaded, his lower lip trembling. JJ had to give him credit because she almost fell for it, her heart melting at the sad look on his face.

"Oh, Okay then."

* * *

Spencer skipped into the conference room, a donut almost as big as his face in his clutches. There was already chocolate in his hair and over his face.

"Uh...where did you get that?" Hotch muttered, watching Spencer in disbelief. Spencer toddled up to his chair and Rossi gave him a lift into it so he didn't get sticky fingers everywhere. Spence took another bite, which barely made a dent in the pastry before he attempted to answer.

"Mommy got it me," he said with a smirk. Hotch crossed his arms and smiled back.

"Did She now?"

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, taking another full bite and managing to get chocolate sauce on his nose. The team watched him fondly.

JJ walked in with a tray of coffee and raised an eyebrow when the whole team (except Spencer, who was too busy with his treat) looked up at her.

"What?" She asked as she gave out the coffee.

"You can deal with the sugar rush," Hotch said, pointing to Spencer's already wide and wild eyes, his trembling fingers and his excited leg swings.

"Oh...whoops."

* * *

 **I know this was only short, but the last few days have been crazy. I hid from my family most of today to write this and they kept finding me. That's the one thing I hate about younger cousins.**

 **I literally sat down in my room, ready to do some revision on Shakespeare when my cousins walked in- one is 8, the other is 9 - and they literally asked me questions for 2 hours, sat on my bed, threw my revision on the floor and called it rubbish, and stole my IPad to play Five Nights at Freddies. And every time I picked up my phone to do some writing, they'd hover over me and be like "Whatcha doing?"**

 **AHHHH! I'm so thankful for this silence!**

 **I am hosting a party tomorrow, but I'm planning on getting a chapter to you before that commence... Jesus, tomorrows going to be hectic!**

 **Thank you as always for all of your support. It's so sad that this is one of the last chapters of 2017 ;(**

 **Please review and I will hopefully see you with an update before 2018!**


	23. Sick Day

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Happy New year in a couple of hours! Woooo! Because I'm from the UK, it's going to 2018 sooner than it is for all you American viewers, but I have a feeling that when the year changes for you guys, I will still be awake; perks of a party.**

 **Thank you thank you, thank you for all of your reviews! We are almost at 200 reviews! Ahhh! I didn't think we could do it, but it looks like we just might. Thank you too, who reviewed the last chapter and helped me achieve my goal. Thanks to all the review on the last chapter, thanks to WishForBetter, Sarry22, E.J. Morgan, Ash59, guest, Aja85 and the 4 other guests (Sorry, I wish I knew your names so I could thank you.)**

 **Also thanks for all of the suggestions. There will be a bit of a break between this chapter and the next, in order for me to get organised and ready for college (which I will be attending on Tuesday) but I will be back and I will try and write a chapter with all of the suggestions.**

 **Please review this chapter, we're not at 200 yet, but I'm sure we can do it before 2018! Fingers crossed.**

 **Enjoy this chapter! You guys have earned it!**

 **Previously:**

 _"You can deal with the sugar rush," Hotch said, pointing to Spencer's already wide and wild eyes, his trembling fingers and his excited leg swings._

 _"Oh...whoops."_

* * *

JJ finished making sandwiches for the boys and slid them into their bags. She put Spencer's in the new backpack she and Emily had gotten him on their last mall trip. She'd been growing concerned with the number of times Spencer had tripped over his old messenger bag and in the end they'd hung it to rest in their storage cupboard.

Spencer's backpack was similar in colour and material to his messenger bag, but it wasn't falling apart and it looked much cuter on the almost two-year-old's back.

Spencer had been back at work for a week and the agents had gotten used to the presence of the toddler. He only had to have his heavy purple cast on for another 2 weeks and the deep bruises on his body had all disappeared.

"Jack! Henry!" JJ called, setting out two bowls of cereal. She left one on the counter, waiting for Spencer to call for her to help him down the stairs, something he hadn't quite mastered and which Hotch had banned him from doing either way. She was surprised that their little genius hadn't been awake with Jack and Henry, who usually helped him downstairs to watch TV.

Hotch trotted past the kitchen grabbing his piece of toast and straightening his tie while taking a large bite of the charred bread.

"Plate," JJ said, handing Hotch a plate to eat over. He rolled his eyes but took the plate without complaint.

"Is Spencer still not awake?" she asked as Jack and Henry tucked into their bowls, jabbering to each other with mouths full of milky cereal.

"I thought he was down here with you guys?" Hotch raised an eyebrow; a hint of worry laced into his voice.

"He was still sleeping this morning so I let him," JJ brushed it off due to the fact she caught Spencer reading when she went to bed. She'd taken his torch off him and put his favourite books on the top shelf which he wouldn't be reaching for a good few years.

"Chop, chop, Jack, your Mum's coming in..." JJ glanced at the clock and grimaced. "15 minutes." Jack gave JJ a confident smile, milk dribbling down his lips.

"I'm like the flash," he said, slurping up the remnants of his cereal and hopping from his seat at lightning speed. Hotch grinned at his son. Since Spencer had started living with them, Jack had been much more accepting of JJ and he'd heard his son call her Mum on more than one occasion. Each time Hotch had felt a pang of jealousy, but Henry and his relationship was making leeway. He hadn't heard Henry's overused insult of "You're not my real Dad," since Spencer had first arrived. In fact, Henry had chosen to show and tell Hotch's FBI badge over Will's badge and Hotch had to hide his pride when Henry had bragged about him to his friends.

Hotch was so deep in thought he didn't notice his son calling his name.

"Huh?"

"Are you still taking me to soccer practice tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure I am, but you're going home with your Mum after that."

Jack nodded with understanding and zipped up his bag. He gave his dad a hug and a quick kiss, then Henry, who wiped the kiss away in disgust and then JJ. He glanced around for the youngest family member but realised Spencer was still asleep.

The beeping of the car horn drew their attention to the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Be good," Hotch said as he guided Jack out.

JJ turned to Henry who was pretending his captain crunch pieces were pirates walking the plank, the milk being the murky depths of the ocean.

"I think we should check on your brother," JJ said, pulling Henry's focus away from his cereal.

"Can I wake him up?" Henry asked, following JJ into the hall and up the stairs.

"No!" JJ chuckled. They got to Spencer's door and JJ quietly pushed it open.

JJ sighed when she saw Spencer still curled up in bed.

"Spencer, come on, we need to go soon."

Spencer didn't move, and although she didn't want to, JJ switched the light on, spewing yellow light from the dim room which had only been lit by a soft nightlight. Spencer groaned and curled into himself more; a shiver trickling down his spine.

Henry bounced in and clapped his hands loudly, causing Spencer to flinch in an almost painful manner.

"Wakey, wakey, Spence! " he called. JJ grabbed him before he could give the boy a headache and clasped a hand over his mouth. Henry laughed wickedly into it and JJ had to drag him from the room. When she turned back Spencer still hadn't moved.

JJ sighed and walked up to his bed, preparing herself for a Spencer Reid temper tantrum which she'd witnessed only once before when Hotch caught him making himself a coffee just a few days before. He'd poured the sugary coffee contents down the sink and Spencer had stormed into the front room and screamed into a pillow. After several minutes of kicking and hitting the couch, he'd calmed sufficiently to drag himself into a corner and sit there sulking for a few hours.

This was different. She hadn't had a problem waking him up before, it was more the falling asleep part they struggled with.

JJ put her hand on Spencer, ready to shake him awake and she frowned at the heat radiating through his nightshirt.

"Spence?"

He whimpered and rolled towards her. JJ noticed how flushed his face was and also the small droplets of sweat peppering his usually pale skin.

"Jeez, Spence," she pressed a hand to his roasting forehead and hissed in panic. "You're burning up."

"D-don't feel good," He mumbled sleepily, wetting his dry lips. He shivered as JJ pulled the sheets from him. JJ felt his bare arm and scowled at the heat emitting off it.

"C-cold..." he whined, groping weakly for the sheets.

Henry stood inthe threshold; an anxious look adorning his features.

"What's wrong with him, Mommy?"Henry whispered. JJ whipped her head around.

"Go tell Daddy to come upstairs," she said, turning back to Spencer. Henry frowned for a moment and reaslied JJ had been talking about Aaron not Will. Henry bounced down the stairs and saw Hotch coming through the front door.

"Dad-" Henry cut himself off with a curt shake of his head. "Aaron, Mummy wants you! Something's wrong with Spencer," he said urgently, hurrying back upstairs. Hotch followed quickly, his heart pounding. He skidded to a stop in front of Spencer's door and staggered it. JJ looked up and grimaced, motioning to the fragile boy trembling in bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's a fever," JJ muttered. Hotch knelt beside her and touched Spencer's forehead. His eyes widened at the heat his fingers were met with.

"I'll get the thermometer."

"Get a cold washcloth as well."

JJ stroked Spencer's sweat-soaked hair and whispered quietly to him.

"Mummy..." Henry mumbled nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Henry, why don't you get your stuff ready for school," she said with a smile so as not to worry him. Henry nodded and slowly trudged into his room.

Hotch barged back in and handed JJ the thermometer and then carefully folded the damp washcloth and placed it on Spencer's hot head. Spencer let out a small sigh. JJ put the thermometer in his mouth which he didn't protest to, he just closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"I'll have to call Will and see if he can take Henry. I don't want them catching this," JJ said to Hotch, who nodded.

"I'll ask Haley if she can have Jack a bit longer."

"Sowwy," Spencer muttered through the thermometer. JJ palmed his cheek and shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Spence." She removed the thermometer and visibly cringed.

"What's it say?" Hotch asked

"102.9," she hissed.

"Should we take him to the doctors?" Hotch asked. Both JJ and Spencer shook their heads.

"If it goes up to 104 we should."

Henry was in the doorway again, biting his nails anxiously, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"I'll stay home with Spence. Can you take Henry to school?"

Hotch nodded and straightened up.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather I stay and you go to work?"

"And have you facing the wrath of Strauss for staying home? Besides, they need a unit chief more than they need me," JJ winked.

"Spencer," Hotch said and the small boy squinted up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"'Told," Spencer mumbled as he quivered.

"Don't worry, buddy," Hotch glanced over at the door where Henry was still stood. "Mommy will make you feel better." He palmed Spencer's cheek before turning to the door and taking Henry's hand.

"Bye, mom, bye, Spence," Henry mumbled sadly.

* * *

JJ stayed by Spencer's bedside for another hour, stroking his hot skin and humming quietly. When he drifted back off into what seemed to be a deep sleep, she stood up and started to tiptoe out. Spencer whimpered unconsciously when her touch disappeared.

"Mommy..." he whined unconsciously, wrapping his arms tighter around his rabbit and rolling into a smaller ball.

JJ froze for a moment, a smug smile on her face. She waited until Spencer's breathing became even once more and she glided from the room.

She got downstairs and text Aaron to update him. Then she dialed Will's number to ask him to take Henry.

 _"Jennifer? What's up? Is it Henry? What's he done?"_ Will's thick and almost intolerably slow voice broke through the rings.

"I was just calling to ask if you could take Henry for the next few nights? I know it's not your days until Friday, but Spencer has the flu or something and we don't want the boys to catch it."

" _Spencer..."_ Will mumbled in bewilderment. " _As in Reid?"_

JJ sighed and shook her head. "No, Will. Don't you remember-" she was cut off by Will's loud voice.

" _Oh, right, Yea, Sorry. That's fine. You know how much I love having Henry around. The more time the better,"_ Will rambled cheerfully.

"Thanks, he finishes at 3."

" _Okay. Just so you know, Claudia is staying over this week-"_

"Good for her. Just look after Henry. I'll call you when Spencer's better." She hung up before Will could talk about his girlfriend.

She turned into the front room and groaned at the sight of the floor which was littered with the boys' countless toys.

* * *

Hotch got in late and avoided the narrowed eyes glaring at him from Strauss's office.

"You're late, Aaron," Rossi pointed out as Hotch staggered up the stairs.

"Yea, Sorry."

"And it looks like you forgot JJ and Spencer," Morgan added with a smirk, glancing around for the toddler, who he was sure was hiding somewhere to try and scare him.

"Spencer's sick," Hotch explained and the teams faces all contorted in worry. Garcia's reaction was most notable when she lept off Morgan's desk and stared up at her boss.

"Calm down. It's just a fever-"

"Just a fever!? My poor angel!" Garcia gasped. "I'll make him some cookies," she muttered, taking a note on her hand with one of her fluffy fairy pens that had been stashed behind her ear. Hotch went to argue but decided that Spencer _would_ like some cookies, and he was always open to accepting Garcia's baking.

"Word of warning," Rossi muttered, pointing in the general direction of Strauss's office. "The dragon's been watching your office."

* * *

JJ tidied the front room and flicked on the TV while she folded the blankets. She narrowed her eyes at the show that had just come on.

She recognised the blue police box and the familiar British accents. She dropped the blankets and arranged the pillows in the corner of the couch before hurrying up the stairs. She tapped on Spencer's door and peered in. Spencer glanced up sleepily and mumbled something JJ couldn't quite understand.

"Do you feel like watching TV?" She asked and Spencer shrugged. "What if I told you Doctor Who is on?" She added and Spencer's eyelids snapped open.

JJ managed to get Spencer snuggled on the couch beside her and he leaned into her side as they watched the TV. Spencer dozed off several times, leaving JJ to watch his favourite show, which, though she wouldn't admit it, she was getting quite attached to.

Spencer jolted awake when JJ gasped loudly.

"Mommy?" Spencer mumbled, looking around tiredly.

"That can't happen to Clara!" JJ snapped at the TV. Spencer rubbed his eyes and looked up curiously at JJ. She cleared her throat, blushing slightly and smiled down at him.

"You want something to eat?" she asked. Spencer nodded and smiled back. JJ noticed how his cheeks weren't as flushed and he wasn't shivering anymore. JJ threw a tin of soup into a saucepan and checked Spencer's temperature while she waited.

"101. It's going down, Spence," JJ simpered and Spencer beamed back. She gave him some children's Tylenol before his soup, which he practically inhaled after having missed breakfast.

"Tan I go back to wowk now?" He asked. JJ paused the Doctor Who episode, with much reluctance, and gaped at Spencer.

"Excuse me?"

* * *

Hotch headed into the conference room where the others were tucking into their lunch. The table felt a little empty without JJ or Spencer but he shrugged it off. They'd be back in no more than a few days.

"It's so quiet," Morgan chuckled wistfully.

"I'm just glad we don't have a case," Emily said before shoving a mouthful of salad past her lips and making a face at the bland taste.

Hotch's phone rang and the team held their breath, praying it wasn't a case.

"Hotchner."

" _Aaron, can you please tell Spencer that he is not coming into work. He says he feels better and is insisting on coming in,"_ Hotch shook his head and chuckled.

"Put him on the phone," Hotch stepped out the room to avoid the looks from his team.

" _Hi!_ " Spencer's spritely voice came from the other end of the phone.

"You're not coming back to work until the day after tomorrow," Hotch said, deciding to rip the band-aid off rather than teeter over the subject.

" _What?! But I'm feeling much bettew!"_ Spencer protested.

"I'm glad to hear that, but you're not coming in until we're sure it's gone-"

 _"I'm a doctow, so I fink I should know."_

"And we're your parents...technically, so it's not up to you,"Hotch jibbed and he smirked when a whine echoed down the phone.

" _I'm an adult! I Tan decide."_

"Sorry, buddy, I've made my mind up. How about I make you a deal. If you do as I say I'll get you...some...uh ice cream. How does that sound?"

There was silence down Spencer's end for several moments.

 _"Ben and Jewwy's_?" Came a small voice.

"Sure, do we have a deal?"

 _"Chocolate chip cookie dough_ ," Spencer requested.

"Yes, Fine. Chocolate chip cookie dough it is," Hotch said in a resigned voice.

 _I take it you bribed him_?" JJ asked.

"You try reasoning with him."

 _"I did, hence why I called you. Good idea pulling the ice cream card_ ," she chuckled.

"Works every time. I'll get a tub on my way home. Pick a movie and we'll watch it when I get back. Oh and don't let Spencer pick, or we'll be watching Star Wars again," Hotch grinned.

" _See you later, love you."_

"Love you too," Hotch hung up and spun around on his heal only to come face to face with a conference room full of smug looking profilers, all of whom were watching him.

"What?"

"Cookie dough? He's got you wrapped around his little finger," Rossi chortled.

"I think he's guilty of having that effect on all of us," Garcia added.

* * *

Hotch pushed open the front door with his free hand. He shut the door quietly and hung up his coat and blazer. He had worked a bit later than expected.

The house was dark except for an ominous light from the front room. As he approached he heard quiet giggles erupting from the room and hushed whispers.

He poked his head around the door and found his girlfriend wrapped in a blanket with his surrogate son sat on her lap, pointing wildly at the TV screen and laughing.

"I see someones better," Hotch said and the two almost jumped out of their skin at the sight of him standing in the doorway. It only made them burst into laughter again.

"Yea, He's 100.9 right now, which is still high, but you wouldn't think it," She said, pressing her fingers into Spencer's sides and causing a fresh wave of giggles.

"I got the bribe," Hotch announced, digging into his bag and pulling out a pot of Ben and Jerrys. Spencer's eyes went as big as saucers and he drooled over the tub.

"It's probably melted a bit but-" Hotch was interrupted by Spencer who had hopped off JJ's lap and grabbed the ice cream. JJ handed him a spoon when he jumped back up.

"We came prepared," She said, nabbing a spoonful of ice cream before Spencer, who hugged it to his chest tightly and sent her a suspicious glare.

"Of course you did,"Hotch sighed, kicking off his shoes, grabbing the extra spoon JJ had left on the arm for him and collapsing down on Spencer's other side.

"What are we watching," he asked, looking up at the paused screen.

"Doctor Who," JJ said with an eager smile.

"I told you to pick it, Not Spencer," Hotch groaned.

"I _did_ pick it," she replied.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's sadly the last chapter I will ever post in 2017!**

 **WE ARE LITERALLY 5 REVIEWS AWAY FROM 200! I'm so happy. Please review and help this story achieve 200 before 2018, there's still 3 hours left of this year here in the UK, so please leave a review, I'd really appreciate it!**

 **I'm going to take a few days off after this chapter, and I'm sorry to say that I will have exams over the next two weeks so updates will be slow.**

 **Thank you guys for making my year amazing!**

 **Goodbye 2017...**

 **Hello, 2018 and hello like 20 new stories!**

 **See you next year!**


	24. Garcia’s in Charge

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you to...Oh there's a lot... fishtrek, guest, ahowell1993, Astrahan, E. J. Morgan, WishForBetter, Guest, lailyspenstar, Aja85, Sarry22, Sherryola, Autxmnal Rain, Guest and PEACHESandBUNNY 17 for your reviews!**

 **What a year guys! RIP 2017 and hello 2018...the irony is that I'm writing this in 2017, I'm trying to be more organised... _I can't believe it's 2018 now! This will be my second update of the new year! Why am I so damn slow? Oh wait; bloody exams!_**

 **We got 200 reviews! Please send me suggestions for this story because I want to celebrate somehow ;)**

 **I'm having a dilemma as well, should Spencer have a second childhood or should he go back to normal? I have a poll on my profile so go and vote and help me figure this one out. I will keep it open for a week... maybe less. I have an idea, but I need to know the general verdict. Thanks in advance.**

 **Please review and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Spencer was still getting used to the bareness of his arm. While he filled out paperwork, he'd flex the still stiff arm and contemplate how strange it felt not to have his heavy cast anymore.

He also noticed that it looked different, he swore tey seemed different lengths. He pointed this out to Morgan who only chuckled.

He showed Garcia before his nap, but she hadn't been listening.

He woke up from his nap to the sound of Garcia's typing. He grinned, rubbed his eyes and straightened his pyjamas.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked and Garcia spun around in her chair.

"Talk about a long nap," she chuckled. "I'm just contacting a PD in Madison."

"Case?" Spencer asked. The team had only been on one real case since Spencer's ordeal and that only lasted a day and he had still been at the office when they'd got back. Spencer was sure that Strauss had been handing cases to other teams while theirs recovered.

"It looks like, snuggly," she sighed. "Come on,"she said, offering him her hand and getting ready to leave, files already under her arm. Spencer stared in horror at her hand.

"I'm 'till in my pyjamas!" Spencer cried. Garcia rolled her eyes.

"There's no time, come on," she practically pulled him from the couch and he walked awkwardly at her side, trying to hide his scooby doo pyjamas. His cheeks darkened when a few agents 'aw'ed as he went by.

"Gawcia," he hissed, glaring up at her as his bare feet hurried along the carpet.

"We're almost there," she passed the team and held up the files. "I've got a case for you lot!"

* * *

They gathered in the conference room, Spencer sat on his chair, which had been filled with books and pillows for spencer to sit on so that he wasn't standing on the seat to see them. He folded his arms, ignoring the smirks his team gave him at the sight of his pyjamas.

He vaguely listened to them as they discussed the case and all too soon they were all standing up.

"Grab your go bags, wheels up in 20," Hotch said, standing up from his seat and gathering his file.

"Uh...Sir?"

"Yes, Garcia?"

"Will I be looking after Spencer?"

Hotch paused by the door, suddenly realising that he couldn't take Spencer with them.

"Right...yea," He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his keys, removing his house key from the set and handing it to Garcia. "You should probably pick up some of his stuff."

Spencer gaped at them. He'd hoped that Hotch and Strauss would change their minds and let him come with them after all, clearly that was not the case.

"B-but-" he started. Garcia covered his mouth with her hand before he could argue which he'd started doing a lot more of lately.

"Will do, Sir. You won't have to worry, I'll take good care of him," she promised before turning to Spencer. "Sleepover!" She squealed and Spencer hid his face in his hands and groaned.

* * *

"We called Will and Haley so Jack and Henry are sorted, you just need to get some clothes for Spencer," JJ said after they took a break from talking about the case. Garcia nodded at the webcam, a smile spreading over her lips.

"Okay, just so you know, he is in good hands, I won't let anything happen to him so you have nothing to worry about and-"

"Garcia, we trust you," JJ Chuckled.

"I know, I know, I just want you to-"

"Where is half-pint?" Rossi asked from his far seat on the jet.

"He's taking his nap," Garcia said proudly, glancing around at the couch. She had to doubled take, her eyes widening when she saw the nest was empty.

"Another one?" Hotch queried.

"I did catch him midnight reading again," JJ added and Hotch whirled around to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He Hissed.

"Because you would've made a big deal out of it."

"He shouldn't be-"

Morgan interrupted the arguing couple by leaning into the laptop

"Let's see him," Morgan said with a little disbelief in his voice. He didn't believe that Spencer would go to sleep that easily.

Garcia rolled her eyes and snapped her head around where Spencer was on the couch... _was_. Her eyes widened when she saw the nest was now empty. She gazed around the room and felt her breath hitch with panic when she didn't spot the boy.

"Well?" Morgan's impatient voice called her back to reality.

"Uh..." Garcia turned around slowly and plastered a false smile over her face. "He...Uh... I don't want you disturbing him... anyway... I'll Uh... see what I can find, see you guys in a bit," she tapped a button to end the call and launched from her seat.

"Spencer!" She yelled, searching behind the colourful pillows and ripping the blankets up. When she found nothing she darted about the room.

She yanked open her office door and whipped her head up and down the corridor.

"Spencer!" She hissed, stepping out and walking as calmly as she could as not to attract attention. She got into the conference room and ducked under the table.

She racked her mind to the last moment she saw Spencer.

 _"Pyjamas?"_

 _"Check," Spencer motioned to the scoring doo pyjamas he'd kept on since the team had left._

 _"Rabbit?"_

 _Spencer rolled his eyes and held the rabbit in his clutches up._

 _"Check."_

 _"You're all set baby bear, hop in your nest and go to sleep," she said and Spencer groaned before doing as she asked. She threw a blanket over him and kissed his cheek which he rubbed off with a smirk, quickly sticking his tongue out at her._

 _Garcia started typing and glanced around to check on him._

 _"Sleep," she ordered when she caught Spencer's wide eyes staring back at her._

 _The next time she checked his eyes were shut and his thumb was stuck in his mouth._

She stood up from under the table and smacked her head on the edge.

"Damnit," she cursed, rubbing her head where a lump was forming.

"Spencer!" She growled. She broke through the doors and gazed out at the bullpen. Spencer wasn't at his desk or the other desks for that matter.

She burst into Rossi's office, leaving the door open not caring about Rossi's 'close-the-door-after-you' rule as she moved on to Hotch's office and slammed into the door which flew open. She flicked the light on and glanced around the room.

"Spencer," she whispered. She was about to turn and leave to check another office when she saw something move. She marched up to the desk and sighed in relief.

Sat in Hotch's desk chair was Spencer, curled into a ball, thumb in his mouth and a rabbit in his suffocating clutches.

Garcia wasn't sure what to do so she poked him gently. Spencer mumbled in his sleep and curled up tighter. She sighed realising there was no point in waking him up.

 _You've seen JJ do this like a hundred time,_ she thought to herself. _How hard can it be?_

Slowly; agonisingly slow, she reached down and gently pulled Spencer's arms up and lifted him carefully. He whined as he lost the warmth he'd created on the seat. Garcia panicked and quickly brought him to her chest, instantly wrapping her arms around him to recreate the warmth he lost. Spencer sighed and melted against her.

"Thank god," she whispered.

* * *

"Spencer! Get down from there!" Garcia yelled, standing up and grabbing Spencer's arm.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking back at her blankly from where he'd been stood on a wobbly chair.

"If you can't reach you ask me! You could've fallen from there," She chided. Spencer glanced around at himself and grimaced a little. He'd been stood on a chair that he'd parked in front of the bookshelf where he'd spotted a thick book on the top of the shelf.

"Sowwy," he mumbled, letting Garcia lift him off.

"That's...that's okay, but don't try anything like that again," Garcia scolded in her best 'motherly concern' voice. Spencer hung his head and looked incredibly ashamed. Garcia was certain he would cry so she quickly pulled him to the couch.

"H-how about we watch something? Your choice," she offered, grabbing the remote, and handing it to him.

 _Penelope, you pushover,_ she thought, rolling her eyes at herself.

"B-but I was bad," he mumbled, scratching his head in confusion.

"You weren't bad... you just... scared me, that's all," Garcia whacked on her biggest smile.

"Oh... Okay, Sowwy... do you Uh... do you have Lowd of the Wings?" He asked quietly.

Garcia eyed him with amusement.

"I didn't think you were a fan," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not as good as Star Wars but-"

"Yes it is," Garcia snapped.

"No it's not."

"Is-"

* * *

"Wed...r-r-rwed. Urgh! Puw-pur-purwple..." Spencer growled angrily, kicking his legs against the couch.

"What are you doing?" Garcia asked, a smirk on her face. Spencer looked up and pouted.

"I'm twying...tr-trw..." he huffed miserably. "Trw-trwing to pwo-prwnounce my wowds prwoperly."

"It doesn't help that your statement contained a good amount of 'r's," she chuckled, which didn't cheer the boy up.

"Why's it not wowking!?" He huffed, folding his arms and pouting. Garcia lifted him into her lap and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Spence, you know you don't have to worry about that."

"But I sound stupid," Spencer whimpered.

"How could you, of all people, sound stupid?" Garcia laughed and Spencer couldn't help the smile that slipped over his lips.

"It's not _what_ I say, it's _how_ I say it," he corrected.

"Oh right, well in that case..."

Spencer glared up at her, but soon broke it with a grin and she wrapped her arms around him tighter.

"Honestly, Boy Genius, we will always love you, no matter how you sound."

"But I want-"

"Look, if it means that much to you I'll...I'll teach you."

"Weally?" Spencer looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes which she practically melted under.

"Of course, but you have to promise me not to stand on chairs again. Oh and not to say that Star Wars is better than the Lord of the Rings."

"It is-"

"Spencer," she warned.

"Fine. I promise!"

* * *

The team were only gone for another day and Garcia was thankful to hand Spencer back to JJ and Hotch who were equally thankful to have him back.

"I love him and I love having him, but I was on edge every second you were gone," Garcia shook her head at the memory of Spencer fiddling around in the bottom of the blender, which just so happened to be plugged in.

"What'd he do?" Hotch asked, ruffling a sleepy Spencer's hair, who gripped Hotch's shirt in return and nuzzled his face into his bosses his neck, too tired too care.

"Nothing...nothing," Garcia said quickly, covering her relief with a cheesy smile.

"I was just readjusting the blade," Spencer mumbled into Hotch's shoulder before he closed his eyes. JJ and Hotch exchanged a look of horror.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Garcia squeaked, darting back to her lair.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope that chapter was okay... I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately, but I needed to get this story updated.**

 **Please review, and check out my poll.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	25. Jack's Birthday

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **So right now the votes are leaning towards Spencer having a second childhood, which was the point of this story in the beginning. However, I will keep the poll open and if the decision comes to equal votes for both categories I will try and integrate the two. But if this story does go in the direction of a cure it won't be for a while as I was planning on Spencer being with them for, at the very least, a year.**

 **I know some people won't like that but I wrote this story to indulge in the de-aged genre and not to have him grow up immediately. I understand if that doesn't work for you; don't read if you have a problem with what I'm proposing. I don't want the reviews to blow up with angry comments on why he isn't cured yet. It is still a possibility, but it isn't the direction I wanted to take this story in.**

 **Okay, now I've got that out of the way I'd just like to thank you all so much for your reviews as always! Thank you ahowell1993, WishForBetter, SPaRK, fishtrek, Aja85, Ash59, Sarry22, E. J. Morgan, Angel1178** **, Daisyangel, and Debbieoz.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I have an English exam tomorrow which I've revised over the entirety of Christmas for so I haven't had much time to update... also, I'll admit I have also been working hard on a new story and my time has just drained.**

 **Please review, but don't be angry ;)**

 **Enjoy... it's Jack's birthday! (Not in real life) :D**

* * *

Spencer woke up early, something he was getting better at. He hopped out of bed and dragged the big gift he had wrapped up out from under the bed.

He lifted it and fell back into his bed with and 'umph'. He tried again and successfully carried it into the hall and onto the top step.He checked Jack's room and saw the boy was still sleeping. He sat down on the stairs and carefully bounced down it, holding one hand against the wall. This was against the rules that JJ had set, so if he fell he'd be in even bigger trouble. He made it to the last step without incident, the big wrapped up box by his side.

He lifted it up and almost lost his balance again, staggering back under its weight.

He managed to stand up properly and he todled into the front room where a tall, not very inconspicuously wrapped bicycle stood. JJ had done her best, but it's difficult to make a bike look anything but a bike. She had added a big red ribbon on the front and Spencer had to admit that if he wasn't technically an adult, he'd love to rip that wrapping off and unveil the gift.

He set his present by the side of the bike, out of view unless you were to take a good look.

Spencer smiled and spun around, wiping his brow and starting out of the room. A thought struck him and he waited a minute, listening out for sounds of his family waking up.

When he heard nothing he tiptoed back into the front room and grabbed the remote. He pushed a DVD into the TV, turned the volume down and struggled onto the couch.

The Star Wars theme tune started playing quietly and Spencer sniggered happily.

* * *

"Morning, Spence," Jack skipped into the front room having heard the quiet noise of the TV from his room.

"Happy Birwthday!" Spencer cried, sliding off the couch and jumping up to hug Jack. He still wasn't used to being so much smaller than everyone. He was so used to bending down and hugging other people, now it was him who had to stand on his top toes.

"Thanks. What are you watching?"

"Staw warws!" Spencer exulted, then he bit his lip guiltily. He grabbed the remote and gave it to Jack.

"You can watch wesling," Spencer frowned. That word was a difficult one, he'd have to ask Garcia about that.

"Wrestling?"

"Yea, wes... rrrrr..res," Spencer was trying really hard and Jack ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer, I couldn't say it until I was," he thought for a moment. "Four."

"Weally," Spencer cursed himself in his head.

"Yep! Anyway, I wanna watch this. Dad said he was going to get the new films some time."

Jack and Spencer had just settled on the couch when Henry bustled in, pulling a yawning JJ behind him.

"Happy birthday!" Henry shouted, leaping on the sofa and tackling Jack in a hug. Spencer ducked out of the way and smiled awkwardly at JJ in her dressing gown.

"Happy birthday, Jack," she leaned down and hugged him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, which he wiped away with a grin.

"Aaron!" Henry called darting in and out the room excitedly.

"Presents?!" Jack asked eagerly, his eyes already scoping out the magnificently wrapped bike.

* * *

The kids arrived first and Spencer tried to disappear into the folds of the couch like loose change, but like loose change the kids found him.

Jack showed off his new bike and gave it a quick ride down the hall before Hotch grabbed it off him.

Spencer somehow found himself sat on the stairs between two girls who looked a little older than Henry. One had a sparkly green dress on and green hair bows and she reminded him of a mini Garcia.

 _Maybe this is what she would look like if she was de-aged,_ he thought. The other girl wore the typical frilly pink dress, her hair in pig tails.

"Can we bwush your haiw?" The one in pink kept asking. Spencer sighed; the only person who sounded like him was this small girl who looked as if she'd been spat out by a rainbow.

"No! I wanna!" The one in green snapped, grabbing the brush and trying to run it through Spencer's messy hair which hadn't seen a brush since JJ had attempted a few weeks before.

"Ow!" Spencer whined as it got caught in his brown curls.

"Stop! You'we huwting him!" The pink girl tore the brush from the other girl and in the process got it firmly stuck in Spencer's hair.

"Come on, kids! The clowns almost here!" Hotch called, walking past Spencer and his 'friends' and stepping outside to discuss plans with the clown.

"You need some lip gloss," the green girl reached into her bag.

"You'we too young," Spencer gasped. He didn't think kids had make until they were at least 14.

"Shhh... you can't talk. We're the mums and your the baby," she said, holding her hand in front of Spencer's face.

"I don't want to play," he whimpered, gulping when he saw the sparkly pink lip gloss.

 _Mothers don't put make up on their babies_ , he thought, if they saw him as their child he thought it controversial for them to try and cover him in products.

"Hold still, Baby," the pink girl said, holding his head still as the other tried to attack him with lip gloss.

"Mommy!" He cried desperately, knowing that's what the other parents would expect. He shook to try and release the girl's latch on him but she was strong.

"Hold still!" The green one grunted.

"Mom-" suddenly, Spencer felt himself being lifted away from the girls.

"Aw! We was just playing!" The pink girl cried, forcing crocadile tears from her eyes. JJ glanced at Spencer who lent his head on her shoulder with relief.

"Spencer is a little young so he's not the best person to play with. The other girls are in the front room, you should go in before the clown comes," JJ said and the two girls exchanged an excited look before hurtling off in the direction of the most noise.

"You okay?" JJ asked.

"Can you get dis out peas," he mumbled, pointing to the pink hairbrush lodged firmly in his hair. JJ laughed and Spencer pouted more. The other mums cooed at him muttering things like 'isn't he adorable' and 'what a little sweetheart.'

JJ sat him on the hall table and gently started working out the brush.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, OW!" Spencer yelped.

"You got it in there pretty good."

"I did not! Those giwls did!" He moaned. Just then the team walked in and Spencer blushed beet red. He tried to turn his face quickly.

"Sit still, Spence, I've almost got it," JJ mumbled, trying her best not to pull his hair out.

"What's he done now?" Morgan laughed, kicking his shoes and coming up to JJ's side. JJ revealed the brush and Morgan tutted.

"Sorry. That'd be one of my girls. She can't help herself when it comes to smaller children," one of the moms spoke up.

"Don't worry, Spencer loves the attention," Emily teased, earning herself a death glare from Spencer.

"Look, I'll do it," Morgan offered, batting JJ's hands away and getting a firm grip on the brush.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Spencer Hissed.

"Gentle," JJ warned. Morgan rolled his eyes, grabbed Spencer's hair and the brush and gave it a firm yank, instantly detangling the brush and pulling out several strands of Spencer's hair.

"Ahh!" Spencer cried, grabbing his head and trying to suck the tears back into his eyes.

"Derek!" JJ smacked him hard on his chest as he laughed. Some of the moms glared at him and he grimaced guiltily.

"Sorry, Pretty Boy." He gave Spencer a hand down and the toddler started storming off in the opposite direction when the front door opened and a clown walked in.

Now, to an adult this clown was average height with a Jolly round belly and a kindly smile. To a kid Jack's age he was funny. To Spencer he was the stuff of nightmares. Spencer gaped up at the towering monstrosity.

"Looks like the clown's arrived," Rossi said. This was lost on Spencer who had started trembling and backed away slowly. The clown spotted him and grinned. Spencer stared in horror at the malevolent smile. The clown leaned down to talk to him and Spencer skittered away, his mismatched socks slipped on the floorboards as he desperately retreated.

"Not a fan of clowns?" The clown chuckled, glancing at Hotch who was rubbing his neck.

"Guess not."

"I'll find him," Rossi offered, not fancying staying in the room much longer.

Spencer sprinted by the chattering parents who smiled amiably down at him as he passed. He fled to the kitchen and yanked the door of one of the emptier cupboards open and climbed in. He kept the door open which kind of gave away his hiding place, but he refused to sit in a small dark space.

He pulled his knees up to his chin and worked on calming his panting. He heard children's laughter and gently rocked himself.

Footsteps grew close and Spencer sunk further back into the cupboard.

"Hey, Kiddo," Rossi's head appeared, a frown of concern on his brow. "What was that about?"

"Don't like clowns," he whimpered.

"Yea? Me neither," Rossi sat down opposite the cupboard.

"You don't?"

"No. There used to be one on the street I lived on in Italy. He was a drunk. A big ugly clown who drinks isn't really a kids dream," the Italian said.

"Oh."

"Why are you scared of clowns?"

"Despite the fact that they have been depicted as muwdewous antagonists in severwal horwew movies, the most well known being Stephen King's 'It'," Spencer shivered.

"Yea, despite that."

"Well, Gawcia watched the new verwsion of 'It' when I stayed ovew and I kinda snuck out of bed and watched a bit... and I think my senses have been heightened as a child and things are ten times scawiew," he explained. Rossi chortled and shook his head.

"How about we hang out here till ole Pudsy has gone home?"

Spencer nodded eagerly.

* * *

Spencer reached a hand into the cookie jar and recieved a small smack on the wrist from Garcia.

"Not yet, Spencer," She chided and the small boy pouted.

"But I'm hungw-hungrwy," he grimaced.

"Well, maybe you should have eaten breakfast."

"I- Wait, how did you know?" He frowned, scratching his head.

"Because I know what you're like."

"What's taking them so long?" He whined.

"They're opening presents," she lent down so only he could hear and whispered, "has he opened yours?"

"No, I don't think so." Spencer jumped down from the chair and pulled Garcia into the front room where Jack was still tearing open presents from his friends and the team.

"See, it's still there," He Hissed, grabbing Garcia's had and pulling her back to the food as his stomach let out another rumble.

"Wait, look." She pointed at Jack and before Spencer could protest she lifted him onto her lap and took a seat quickly.

Jack found an unopened gift beside the couch and Spencer smiled wildly when he recognised the wrapping. Jack started attacking the pale blue paper and a high pitched squeal rushed from his mouth as he read the writing behind the wrapping.

"Woah! It's a magic kit?" Jack gasped.

"Who got you that?" Hotch asked, fumbling through the paper and grabbing the tag.

"Uncle Spence! He got me a card too and it says that he works somewhere else now, but that I can still be his assistant," beamed Jack, thrusting the card in his father's face before lifting the lid of the box. Hotch looked through the note and recognised the imitation of Reid's handwriting to be Garcia. He smirked up at her, and Spencer happened to be sat in her lap. She winked and nudged Spencer who gave Hotch a smug grin.

"That's the last one!" Hotch yelled, and Spencer seems to be the only one who cheered. He shimmied down and raced into the dining room before he was trampled by the 20 other kids, all of whom were bigger than him.

"Food," JJ announced and the kids followed Spencer's actions.

Despite the fact Spencer had gotten there first he was still caught in the tidal wave of children and found himself in the hallway yet again. His stomach growled loudly again, but he knew he couldn't make it past the hungry vulturous children.

He slid down the wall and rested his face in his hands miserably.

Suddenly, a plate full of food was thrust into his waiting hands.

He glanced up and saw Hotch grinning down at him.

"Someone said you were hungry."

"Thank you," He murmered, taking a big bite out of the hotdog Hotch had got him.

"No problem, buddy."

"Oh, he's so polite." Hotch whipped his head around to see one of the mothers watching them.

"Yea, He gets that from JJ, not me," Hotch chuckled, looking down fondly at Spencer who had managed to get ketchup in his eye and was whimpering quietly as he tried to wipe it away.

"I'm bleeding!" He cried, pulling his hand away from his eye and seeing red liquid on his finger which he assumed was blood.

"That's ketchup, little man," Hotch laughed, winking at the mother as he grabbed a napkin.

"Awen't you eating, Daddy?" Spencer asked, aware of the woman's presence.

"I will in a bit, you just worry about yourself and don't get ketchup in your eye again," Hotch said as he wiped away the last trace.

They remained like that for a good 15 minutes. Hotch chatted to the parents around him and they kept glancing at a content looking Spencer who was carefully eating the contents of his plate.

"When did you adopt?" The one father asked.

"Back in July. They say the younger ones adjust faster."

Spencer was unaware that they were talking about him as he investigated the fries on his place which appeared to coil around each other like a spring.

"He is quite young, isn't he? How old?"

"He will be two on the 28th of October."

"All three of them are in October then?"

"Yea, it's a pretty busy month-" Hotch was cut short by Garcia's loud voice over the ruckus.

"Cake!"

Spencer jumped at the call. He yawned and put his plate carefully on the hall table and he glanced into the dining room where everyone had somehow crammed in.

The cake was messy. Spencer stood behind the crowd of kids and adults who'd decided to help plate the cake for their uncoordinated children. He felt himself yawn once again and glanced at the clock. It was almost two. He grimaced; normally he'd be asleep and his team would've badgered him beforehand about taking a nap.

He, also, would normally try avoiding said nap at all costs, and an opportunity where everyone forgot about it was one he took advantage of, although he was always miserable later on. But as he fisted his eyes he realised he could really use that nap.

Spencer didn't want to be a nuisance, not today.

 _It's Jack's day today_ , he thought, and he refused to take any attention from him.

He crept upstairs quietly and with much struggle. On the tenth step he almost tumbled back down and he had to grip the carpet hard to stay upright. Not to mention how tired he was; entertaining kids who are bigger than you was hard.

He pushed his door shut after him and quickly stripped from his tiny outfit, throwing on his pyjamas and not caring if they were back to front. He hurried over to the curtains, pushing a stool beneath them to shut them.

The room darkened and he quickly flicked on the night light and snagged the rabbit he'd thrown on the floor the night before, after insisting to himself that he didn't need it. He hopped into bed and wrapped the covers around himself.

He tossed and turned trying to ignore the loud cheerful screech's from downstairs. He finally drifted off with his thoughts after 10 minutes of lying still and thinking hard.

Half an hour later a panicked JJ crashed through the door, looking around desperately. She saw Spencer sleeping peacefully and let out a sigh of relief. She studied the peaceful expression on his face and stepped over to brush the hair from his eyes. He stirred a little but remained asleep.

"JJ! The games a starting," she heard someone call. She rolled her eyes and tentatively shut the door before hurrying downstairs where a big circle of kids were waiting to play pass the parcel.

* * *

Jack gathered his guests on couches and chairs in the front room while he set up his new magic box.

He finished by draping a cape over his shoulders, a top hat on his head and a wand in his hand. He looked at each person, looking for someone to pick on. He really wished his uncle Reid was there to help him, he always knew the best tricks.

Spencer walked in, decked in his purple monster pyjamas, his hair matted to the side of his face and stuck out in wild curls across the rest of his head. He was grabbed by Jack who had chosen his first victim.

Spencer's thumb fell from his mouth as he looked up at a small crowd made up of his team and what was left of the kids and their parents.

"I have one volunteer," Jack pointed out as Spencer continued to glance around groggily.

"Any others?" Several 'me's filled the room. "Henry."

"I think that's favouritism," Rossi whispered to Garcia who smiled smugly.

"Okay, I'll start with a simple card trick that my uncle taught me," Jack shuffled the cards and held them out in front of Spencer. "You have to pick one of them," Jack explained to an already experienced magician. Spencer pulled one out and looked at it. Queen of hearts. He dropped the card clumsily due to his grogginess. From the look of the audience, they had expected him to do something worse.

"Put it back in the pile," Jack instructed. Spencer smiled.

 _It looks like I have taught him something,_ he thought. Jack shuffled the cards again, revealed he had nothing in his sleeve and carefully selected a card from the pack. He held it up to the audience and then to Spencer.

"Is this your card?" He asked. Spencer squinted at the two of diamonds, but he didn't shake his head. Instead he made a fake gasp which he was used to from all the magic tricks he used to teach the boys.

"Yep!" He Announced and the audience applauded. Spencer slunk away to Garcia who was patting a tiny space between her and Rossi.

Spencer didn't feel bad for lying, he knew Jack had good potential in the magicianing world and he wasn't about to upset him in front of everyone.

Spencer applauded along with everyone as Jack got Henry to pull a rabbit from his hat and then make a coin disappear.

"Okay, and for my final trick," Jack said above the noise of laughter as Morgan took his seat again with a grunt having just lost a ten dollar bill to one of Jack's tricks. "I need to call my first volunteer back."

Spencer scowled and Garcia nudged him off the couch. Spencer stood watching Jack curiously, keeping his hand on Garcia's knee in case he needed her protection.

"Okay. So my for my last trick I will be cutting my brother in half!" Jack announced.

A small squeak echoed through the room and everyone looked around to see Spencer darting out the door, heading to his cupboard for the second time that day.

"I was only joking!" Jack called.

* * *

 **Phew! I was really struggling with the chapter, hence why there was a delay, but I stared writing again an hour ago and I got really into it, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to end this chapter, but sadly I have to.**

 **Please review with your thoughts on this chapter. Favourite and follow would be much appreciated.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Next chapter Spencer will be meeting JJ's mom...**

 **See you then!**


	26. What Grandma's do

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I'm really going to try and focus on writing chapters ahead of schedule so that I'm not writing last minute because that's not working well for me. I ended up doing this chapter at last minute and FanFiction has been shutting off and not saving my work, which is why this took longer than it was meant to.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews in the last chapter. Thank you poorbear123, ahowell1993, WishforBetter, Diana, fishtrek, Guest, K, Ash59, Sarry22** , **Daisyangel, E. J. Morgan, and laileyspenstar.**

 **Please keep reviewing! I really appreciate them, they give me so much motivation which is why this chapter is early than I had planned**

* * *

"Spencer, can you wait there a second," Hotch said before Spencer could follow the boys into the front room.

"Huh?" He stopped and stood in the doorframe with his hands clasped innocently behind his back. "Is it my paperwowk?" He mumbled, swallowing nervously.

"No-"

"Because I fowgot to put in the calculations on al-"

"Spencer, you haven't done anything wrong, just listen," JJ cut in and Spencer sucked in his bottom lip guiltily. Hotch gave her a small smile before explaining.

"JJ's mom is coming over today," he said simply.

"Uh-Huh," Spencer said, waiting for the next point.

"JJ's mom, Spencer," Hotch reiterated.

"Oh!" Spencer cocked his head. "Does she know about me?" He asked, a sudden look of anxiety crossing his once content face.

"I told her on the phone last week and... well...that's sort of the reason she's coming," JJ admitted. "She wants to meet you."

"How did she weact?" Spencer mumbled, his face paling.

"Not too bad. She went on about how she wished I'd told her sooner-"

"Why didn't you tell _me_ sooner?" He squeaked in a quiet voice.

"We didn't want to worry you," Hotch said. He grimaced at the way Spencer was wringing his hands.

"Oh, Spence, there really is nothing to worry about. You just have to try and call her grandma or something and make sure to act extra cute."

"I don't know how" Spencer whimpered.

"You don't really have to do anything, you're an expert already," JJ added and Spencer blushed.

"What if she doesn't like me?" he murmured.

"Fat chance, buddy," Hotch laughed. Spencer fixed him with a serious look and Hotch rolled his eyes. "Seriously, we're more worried about what you'll think of her."

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch and chewed his lip. Jack had wrestling on and Spencer stared dully at the screen, his mind wandering elsewhere. He was listening nervously for the sound of the front door clicking open.

Henry strolled in wearing a sweet little outfit and a broad smile. He walked in front of the TV and Jack whined loudly.

"My Grammy is coming today," he announced proudly.

"Good for you, now moooove," Jack moaned, flicking the remote around wildly to signal the boy to shift.

"Spencer hasn't met Grammy. She's real nice, Spence, and she brings cakes!" He gasped, twirling on the spot happily and getting in Jack's way again.

"Henry, moooooooove!"

Henry smirked and stood, once more, right in front of the TV.

"HENRY!" Jack shouted. Henry didn't make any attempt at moving so Jack slammed the remote into the pillow and jumped off the couch. He tackled Henry, not too roughly, to the rug, all the while Henry screamed and giggled as he kicked out at his brother.

"Spencer! Help me pin him down. I'll hold, you tickle," the 8-year old yelled. Henry made a loud squeal and struggled more. Spencer grinned.

 _Now, this is something I'm good at,_ he thought, sliding off the couch. He always used to pretend to lose tickle fights for the boys' amusements and now he could finally get his revenge.

"Ahhh! No! Help!" Henry screamed with laughter. "Maahhhh-M-Mummy!" He cried as Spencer tickled his ribs and giggled wickedly. JJ paused at the door frame and sighed in relief.

"Play nice, boys," she said.

"No! Come back, Mummy! Save me!" Henry pleaded.

"I have a feeling this attack was unprovoked," she chuckled. "An-" she was cut off by the chime of the doorbell.

The boys froze, but Henry quickly wriggled from under his brothers and bolted for the door. Spencer retreated into the corner, biting his lip furiously while Jack perched on the couch, going back to his show.

A skinny woman with frail blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail and a delicate purse hanging from her wrist stepped into the house, embracing her daughter with ardor before wrapping her slender arms around Henry.

"It's so good to see you, mom," JJ beamed at the small woman.

"I've missed you, honey. And you Henry," JJ's mom stroked Henry's blonde hair and the boy smiled shyly.

"Now where's that boyfriend of yours; I need a strong man to get my bags."

"Here," Hotch called, hurrying over. He hugged her and pecked her cheek lightly. "How are you, Sandy?"

"Just fine, thank you, Aaron. Now those bags aren't going to shift themselves," she smirked.

"Bags? How much did you bring, mom?"

"I had to treat my grandsons, especially now I've got three."

Hotch headed out to her car to get the bags.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Now, now, Jenifer. At one point I never thought I'd have any grandchildren, let me spoil them." Sandy glanced around. "Where's Jack?"

"He's watching TV. Jack," JJ called and she heard the telltale padding of feet.

"Yea? Oh hi, Grandma," Jack said nervously, letting Sandy hug him and kiss his forehead.

"Someone told me you turned 8!"

Jack nodded eagerly, his hands behind his back in a polite manner.

"I may have a little something for you, mister. That's if your dad hurries up with the bags."

"Thank you!" Jack gasped. He embraced Sandy's middle. He never had a grandmother until JJ became his second mom.

"You haven't got it yet. You can thank me when you see them," Sandy grinned. She slipped off her shoes and stepped further into the warm house.

"Do you want a coffee?" JJ offered, taking her mother's coat from her.

"Oh, I could murder one. I'll go sit in the front room, shall I?"

"Uh, Yea, I'll be in in a minute, Jack, Henry, take grandma-"

"I think I know my way around well enough."

"You better be showing me your new addition soon," she hissed with excitement, leaning close to JJ so only she could hear.

Henry took his grandmothers hand and guided her into the front room.

Spencer ducked behind the couch and pretended he didn't exist. He was used to it. He'd done it so many times at school when the bullies were prowling; searching for fresh meat.

Hotch dropped off an armful of bags beside the couch and went back out to get the rest.

"What on earth are you watching?" Spencer heard JJ's mom cry.

"Wrestling. That guy is called Jimmy Havok and he- Aw!"

The TV flicked over to a nature channel and Jack groaned loudly.

"Too violent for me, Jack," she added. Spencer looked up and found himself engrossed in the nature channel.

"Aw, gr-"

"Do you want your birthday present?" Sandy added quickly to quell his whining. It worked, his eyes bulged out and he slammed his mouth shut.

Sandy reached into one of the bigger bags and pulled out two packages, one large and rectangular, the other was smaller and looked like a DVD. They were wrapped neatly in navy wrapping paper covered in white stars. Jack jumped forward eagerly and took them, pecking Sandy's cheek gratefully.

Aaron walked in and handed Sandy a coffee. He noticed Jack tearing into his gifts.

"Whatcha got there, buddy?" He asked.

"Grandma got them me."

"Oh, what do you say?"

Jack paused and gave Sandy a toothy smile.

"Thank you, Grandma."

"My pleasure."

"Thank you, Sandy," Hotch added for good measure.

"Cool!" Jack gasped, pulling out the newest edition of bop-it.

"I hope you haven't got one of those," Sandy said and Jack shook his head.

"Nu-uh. I _do_ have a Rubix cube, but Spencer likes to use that," he went about opening the next gift.

"Where is this 'Spencer' that I hear so much about, but have yet to actually _see,"_ Sandy raised an eyebrow at Hotch who rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was in here, I'm sure."

Henry peered over the side of the couch and grinned down at Spencer who was hiding behind the arm. Spencer wished he hadn't pushed himself into a corner.

"Yea, he's here, Dad," Henry replied, not realising what he'd just said. Hotch gaped at him for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Introduce him, buddy," Hotch said, turning to get his coffee from JJ and inform her on what Henry's had just called him.

Henry hopped off the couch and Spencer held his breath, praying they would ignore him. That wasn't the case. Henry bent down and tugged his little hand up, pulling him to his feet.

Spencer saw the blonde lady and felt his teeth break through his gum as he continued to chew it anxiously.

"So that's where you've been hiding," she grinned.

Spencer backed away a little bit and clung to the arm of the couch. His wide eyes flickered over the woman. He instantly knew she was JJ's mother; they had the same kind features.

"Come on, Spence," Henry insisted, yanking the boy from the couch and removing all safety and sense of security that Spencer had felt.

"Don't rush him, Henry. He's just a little shy, that's all."

"He usually talks a lot more," Jack pointed out, fiddling with his presents.

"I'm surprised he gets a chance to talk with you two chatterboxes," tittered Sandy. She gazed back at the small boy and smiled softly at him. "I've heard a lot about you, Spencer"

Spencer's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment.

"M-Mummy?" He asked.

"Yes, your mummy told me. I'm your Mummy's Mum. That means I'm your grandma," Sandy explained, not knowing whether it was getting through to the child considering how old he was. "You can call me Grammy, like Henry does."

Spencer looked up skeptically and licked his lips as he ran some things through his head.

"Gwandma?" Spencer mumbled and Sandy nodded her head victoriously.

"That's right. That's _my_ name. Can you say Grammy?"

"Gwammy," Spencer repeated.

"Good job," Sandy cried and Spencer felt his cheeks blush. "Can you say your brother's names?" She tested.

"Yea. Dats Jack and dats Henwy."

"That's right and they're your big brothers, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"And he's our little brother," Jack said proudly.

"I know. Your little brother is a bit of a smartie pants, isn't he?"

"He _can_ hear you, Grammy," Henry giggled, rolling his eyes.

"Of course he can, can't you sweetie?"

Spencer nodded shyly.

"Come here, I want the have a good look at you," Sandy motioned Spencer over to her and he swallowed thickly before taking a step forward. She gently took his skittish arms in her hands and looked him over, her fingers brushing his messy hair back and stroking his thin arms. Suddenly, and before Spencer could protest he was being lifted into her lap and enveloped in a soft hug. He squeaked with fear, but calmed in Sandy's warm embrace.

"Well, aren't you a handsome little guy," she observed, sitting him beside her on the couch. Spencer couldn't help it: he gaped up at her with vivid infatuation, his wide, chocolate eyes searching her curiously. No doubt he looked like a two year old.

"What about me!? Am I handsome, Grammy?" Henry queried, crossing his arms, a hint of jealousy in his continence.

"Oh, of course you are, angel. And so is Jack. You're all dashing!"

Jack glanced around and beamed before smacking his bop-it to restart the game.

"I got you boys a treat, but don't tell your parents," Sandy warned in a hushed tone, revealing three chocolate lollipops from her bag. She handed the milk chocolate ones to Jack and Henry. They were slightly bigger and were shaped like race cars with dark chocolate wheels and white chocolate headlights and windscreen. She carefully unwrapped Spencer's and held it out for him to take. His was white chocolate and in the shape of a dinosaur. He knew it was a diplodocus, but he also knew that a child his age wouldn't know that so he didn't relay the fact. He took it politely and examined the dinosaur to clarify.

"Fank you," he mumbled, biting part of the dinosaurs head off.

"You are more than welcome, Honey. I also have a few more presents for you-"

"Uh Oh... do I see chocolate?" JJ said, waking in with a cup of coffee and the cookie jar.

"Mmhmm," Spencer said through a mouthful, turning his lolly around for JJ to see. Jack and Henry revealed their half eaten racecars, chocolate covering all of their faces.

"Oh wow!" Hotch gasped, marvelling at the shapes for the boys amusments.

"Pass me that blue bag, will you, Aaron," Sandy commanded, pointing to the bag. Hotch delivered it to her lap and took a seat beside JJ.

"Oh, Jenifer, the black bag is filled with clothes. I wasn't sure what Spencer's size was, but from what you said I got the age two, so he'll grow into them."

JJ opened the bag and sighed.

"Mom, you really didn't have to. This is too much," JJ said, pulling out a stripy onesi that she doubted Spencer would ever wear.

"Nonsense. He will have nowhere near as much clothes as these two," Sandy excused herself, digging into the bag on her lap. She pulled out three teddy bears. One was blue and had a soccer kit on. The other was green and wore a spacesuit. The last was a natural dark brown teddy with what looked like an archeologist outfit on.

"Jack, this ones yours," she handed him the blue one. "Henry, this is yours," the green went to Henry. "And this one is for Spencer," Spencer took the bear carefully and stared up at Sandy in bewilderment.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because thats just what grandma's do." She turned to JJ who was still delving through the clothes. "I wasn't sure what Spencer was into and I thought this outfit was sweet. Also, I didn't think he'd have a favourite colour yet, and besides they only did a few other colours and they weren't as nice," Sandy explained to an overwhelmed JJ.

"Fant you!" Spencer cried, wrapping his arms around Sandy's side and pressing his face into her chest. If this was what having a Grandma was like, Spencer was definitely a fan. Sandy grinned and hugged him back, pulling him against her and letting him relax into her warmth. He held his teddy and settled beside her, redirecting his attention to the TV.

"I see you're acquainted," Hotch chuckled, looking over at Spencer who was leaning into Sandy's side, lolly and teddy bear in hands and his eyes latched on the TV screen.

"Quite right, Aaron. Do forgive me for what I said on the phone. This wasn't a stupid decision," Sandy admitted, stroking her bony fingers through the toddler's messy curls.

"Don't worry, mom. You weren't the first, anyway."

"Why don't we go out for lunch? My treat," she offered.

"Oh mom, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to. I don't get to see the boys much and now there's another one I think it's time I show them what Grammy's do."

* * *

It wasn't long before they were pulling into a Denny's.

Jack, JJ, and Sandy got out of her car and waited for Hotch to park. Spencer fumbled with the frustrating strap that locked him into the monstrous car seat.

"I'll get Spencer," Sandy insisted, rushing over to Spencer's side and opening his door. Spencer looked up and smiled at the older woman. "Fun ride, sweetie?"

"Uh-Huh," Spencer replied, sitting still so she could unclip him. He reached his arms up to allow her to lift him out. He waited until the door was slammed shut before he wriggled to be put down, but Sandy hitched him on her hip and followed the others inside.

"Table for 6, please," Hotch said as soon as a waitress batted an eyelash.

"And a high chair," Sandy put in, squeezing Spencer's leg as he glanced around the quiet restaurant.

"We happen to have just that. Window suit Y'all?" The young waitress asked, slipping her gum beneath her tongue while she talked.

"Yea!" Jack answered, pointing to the free booth he'd been eying up.

"That's what I like to hear. Follow me," she grabbed three adult menus, three children's and three packs of crayons.

"This what you were wanting, Hun?" The waitress asked Jack, motioning to the booth he'd wanted.

"Yea, Thanks!" He giggled, squeezing into the corner. Spencer gripped Sandy's shirt, his eyes catching two giant sundaes waiting on the counter. He licked his lips, and stretched his neck to get a better look over Sandy's shoulder.

"I'll get this little guy that high chair you was asking for," the waitress added, adjusting her skirt and hurrying behind the counter. Spencer made a small, disappointed noise when a well rounded waitress took the sundaes to a far away table.

"Jack, let JJ go in the corner."

"Aw, why?" Jack moaned, shuffling back out to let the blonde in.

"Because you always need the toilet," Hotch said sternly. He slipped in the opposite side and Henry sat beside him. The high chair arrived and Sandy, who seemed to have called dibs on Spencer, sat him in it, buckling him down before taking a seat next to Henry.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably in the hard wooden high seat. He wished he was in the cushioned one back at home. He whipped his head around and caught a family eating the sundaes he'd been drooling over. He sighed and folded his arms, searching his menu for a sundae.

They all started skimming over their menus, but Sandy wasn't at all focused on the task at hand.

"How's Will?" Sandy pried and JJ kissed her teeth

"He's fine, mother," she hissed through gritted teeth with a hint of annoyance.

"That's good," Sandy paused, glancing at her options. "And how's Claudia?"

JJ set down her menu, trying to keep her anger under control.

"I'm sure she's... fine. I'd rather not talk-" JJ started, but Henry piped up eagerly.

"I saw her last week!" He cried in revelation. "She always wears stuff that makes her face look real orange and her lips were all red and sticky," he informed his grandmother.

"She sounds delightful," Sandy snickered, but Henry wasn't finished.

"She's alright, but she likes spraying smelly stuff and she's always kissing Daddy. And she's not as pretty as Mummy," he stated proudly.

"I second that," Hotch winked at the blonde who blushed.

"Of course she's not. So, Aaron," Sandy said, turning her focus on Hotch. "How's Haley doing?"

"Khm... she's Uh... Fine, I guess," he said quickly.

"Is she seeing anyone?"

"Mom," JJ warned, but Sandy waved her away.

"I'm not entirely sure. She's quite private," Hotch said and before Sandy could open her mouth again the waitress was back to take their orders.

"Can I get y'all drinks?" She chirped, smacking gum between her teeth and smiling sweetly.

"Jack, Henry, d'you guys want a soda?" Hotch asked causing JJ to raise an eyebrow. "As a treat," he added quickly.

The boys nodded eagerly and pointed to the drinks.

"Fanta and 7-up, actually make that two 7-ups. Jay, what do you want?"

"Can I just have some water, please."

The waitresses pen danced along her pad.

"Mom?" JJ pressed her mother on. She was still pouring over the menu.

"I think I'll have the ice tea," Sandy nodded and looked up at Spencer who was wriggling miserably. "What does Spencer normally have?" She asked Aaron.

"Uh, no soda," he replied and Spencer scrunched his nose up at Hotch. "How about a milkshake, buddy?"

Spencer shrugged and narrowed his eyes at the milkshakes on the kids' menu.

"'Nilla?" He asked hopefully and Hotch nodded, to which Spencer's eyes lit up.

"Okay. Now, how about something to eat? Have y'all decided?" The waitress asked, jotting down a small vanilla milkshake.

They ordered their food and settled back into the conversation that was, thankfully, devoid of their ex's.

"And how's work?" Sandy asked, sipping her ice tea. A milkshake was placed in front of Spencer and he gasped at the thick whipped cream frothing over the top. He dipped a little finger into it and licked the cream off with a smile curling at his lips.

"It's been quiet lately. I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long," Hotch muttered, helping put a straw into Henry's soda. "How's your work?"

Sandy gave a small wave as if the subject wasn't worth words.

"You don't want to hear about my work. Anyway, I need to know what made you decide to extend your family?"

Spencer wasn't listening, he was craning his neck to reach the top of the milkshake and lick off the cream which he was starting to make a dent in. He jolted suddenly as he tried to reach too far and his nose smacked into the cream. He let his tongue roam around his top lip, stretching it up but just missing his nose which was smothered in cream.

"We had been trying for a while," JJ said, her fingers tracing the glass in her hands. "And it hasn't been working so Uh... so-"

"We went for adoption," Hotch finished with a big grin.

"Grammy?" Henry kicked his feet against the booth impatiently.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you come to my birthday party?" He asked.

"Course I will."

"Uh..." JJ handed Sandy a napkin and pointed to Spencer. "Do you mind?"

Sandy glanced at her youngest grandson and laughed at the sight of his cream smeared face as he struggled to reach the straw.

"Oh dear. Spencer, sweetheart, look at me."

Spencer let go of his straw and looked over at Sandy, his eyes wide and innocent. Sandy quickly wiped the toddlers face with the damp napkin and he squeaked with alarm at the sudden assault and tried to push the motherly hands away.

"Hold still," she instructed, cleaning up his hands before he rubbed them in his clothes.

"I got kids spaghetti," they all glanced up to see their waitress was back. Spencer managed to squirm away from Sandy.

* * *

Soon enough Spencer had a bowl of mac and cheese to compliment his milkshake that had sticky fingerprints covering the glass. He started to tuck in and growled at his fork which he struggled enough with on its own, his grip tenuous, but it refused to squarer the macaroni pieces.

Sandy watched him attempt to feed himself and turned to her daughter.

"Is he always that independent?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Not always, grandma. He still can't reach the cookies on his own," Jack said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

"When did you have a cookie?" Hotch asked suspiciously. Jack froze mid-bite, and Henry's eyes widened. Neither spoke.

"We had one last night," Spencer said helpfully. Jack glanced up at him and then back down, slowly chewing his burger and trying desperately to avoid eye contact with his dad.

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Uh-Huh. We need some mowe chocolate chip," Spencer added.

JJ set frown her fork and folded her arms. Henry and Jack hung their heads and hid their smiles guiltily.

"That's really bad, boys. You know you have to ask before you take. We won't be getting any more cookies," JJ scolded.

"Why not, Mummy?" Spencer asked sweetly, cocking his head inquisitively and working his puppy dog eyes on her.

"You all should know better."

"Come on, Jennifer. He hasn't even turned two yet," Sandy said.

"No more cookies for a week. And we will be keeping the jar on a high shelf from now on," Hotch deadpanned. The three boys started to protest and moan.

"But that's not fair!" Henry whined loudly, kicking his feet harshly against the booth.

"You need to learn the rules," Hotch added.

"No mowe chocolate chip?" Spencer whimpered.

"I'll get you some of those," Sandy whispered to Spencer as she leaned in to stab macaroni on his fork.

"Don't encourage him!"

* * *

When they got home JJ checked the cookie jar and found that their cookie supplies _had_ diminishedsignificantly.

The rest of the day blurred into one. It consisted of Spencer showing Sandy his room and she'd commented on how bare it looked and promised to get him even more stuffed animals to add to his growing collection.

Before dinner, they played cards. Spencer knew he couldn't play so instead he sat on JJ's lap and helped her play, subtly pointing to the cards she should use. She won of course.

Hotch finished pouring coffee and sat down beside JJ in the kitchen, the three of them listening to the giggles coming from the next room.

"I have a feeling this house is going to be a noisy one," Sandy Chortled into her mug. JJ glanced at the clock. It was fast approaching Spencer's bedtime and from the high pitched giggling, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be an easy night.

As if to solidify her doubts, Spencer rushed past the kitchen to the front room. Hotch chuckled to himself; he could hear the 'Doctor Who' theme tune trickling out of the other room and he shook his head.

"Well there goes bedtime," he laughed.

"We'll give him 15 more minutes," JJ compromised. "Henry and Jack can go to bed at 7, but Spencer didn't have a long nap earlier."

"You two really know how to handle them," Sandy pointed out, smiling proudly at them.

15 minutes later Hotch set his coffee down with a sigh and excused himself from the ladies. He trudged into the front room where all three boys were snuggled up on the couch. Jack leaning against the arm, Spencer curled up on the central cushion with Henry resting his feet on Spencer's legs, his head resting on the other arm. All three of them were engrossed with the TV; a Cyberman was stood talking to the doctor, who was throwing fancy words back at the robotic creature. Spencer glanced up sleepily at Hotch but his eyes fell back on the tv as he sucked his thumb quietly.

"Spencer," Hotch mumbled. "Time for bed, buddy," he whispered, stepping over and standing in front of Spencer's view of the screen.

"Mmmmhh," Spencer whined, squinting between Hotch's legs at the scene unfolding on the TV.

"Come on. You can watch the rest in the morning," Hotch reached out and started to lift the boy into his arms.

"Ohhhh, nooo," Spencer moaned miserably, whipping his head back and forth to keep watching.

"Say night, boys."

"Night, Spence," Jack and Henry mumbled, not taking their eyes off the screen.

"Wanna s-stay," Spencer whimpered, refusing to sit still in Hotch's arms. "Daddy!" He whined. Hotch rubbed circles on his back and took him from the room swiftly as not to disturb the other boys.

Spencer sighed, realising there was nothing he could do so he melted into Hotch's arms, resting his head on the man's surprisingly comforting shoulder.

Hotch paused in front of the kitchen and waved at the ladies, motioning to the tired boy in his arms. Spencer felt his eyes closing.

"Aw, bless him. It's been a busy day," Sandy said quietly, coming to the door and peeking over Hotch's shoulder at Spencer.

"I'll be back in a minute," Hotch whispered, patting Spencer's back, causing the boy to sink further into him.

Hotch tiptoed up the stairs, careful not to jolt Spencer who was drifting to sleep.

He pushed the door to Spencer's room opened and rolled his eyes at the mess of stuffed animals waiting on his bed. He stepped inside and pushed a few of the stuffed animals onto the floor, being sure to leave the rabbit in the bed. He unhooked Spencer's fingers from his shirt and gently laid the boy on the bed. Spencer whined, reaching out for contact. Hotch hushed him and pulled the covers up over his small frame.

Spencer opened his eyes a crack and reached out for his rabbit, pulling it close to his chest. He sighed in content.

"Night, Daddy," Spencer mumbled in his sleep, his thumb once again firmly between his baby teeth.

"Night, Spence," Hotch whispered with smile. He bent down and pressed his lips to Spencer's forehead and pushed his hair from his eyes. He flicked the nightlight on before leaving the room, keeping the door open a jar in case Spencer needed to get out.

He paused outside the door for a minute, listening in to make sure Spencer had gone to sleep. Once he was sure he crept back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"He go down okay?" JJ asked.

"Yea, he was practically asleep in my arms."

Hotch sat down and took to drinking his cooling coffee. Just as he was finishing the mug his cellphone started ringing. He groaned and JJ stood to answer it for him.

"It's okay, I'll get it," Hotch insisted, peeling away from his chair and staggering to the incessant ringing. He frowned at the number displayed on the phone. It wasn't one he recognised.

Hotch picked up the phone carefully and held it to his ear.

"Hotchner," He deadpanned.

 _"Mr. Hotchner. We were informed of a change in phone number on Dr. Reid's contact information_ ," Hotch raised an eyebrow; he hadn't heard Spencer called that in a while.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" He asked.

" _We are calling from Bennington's sanitarium."_

"Has something happened? Is Mrs. Reid okay?"

" _Everything is Fine, Mr. Hotchner. We are calling by request of Diana. She wishes to see her son."_

* * *

 **Soooo you guys were all eager to have me sort of the situation with Diana and I do plan to. I have an idea of what's going to happen so bear with me.**

 **Thank you for all your support, for reading, reviewing, favouriting, and following, it means a lot to me, so thank you.**

 **Please leave a review and share your thoughts with me. I love reading them all.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	27. Diana

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to ahowell1993, Sherryola, Rebecca1, WishForBetter, Daisyangel, Ash59, Hippiechic81, E. J. Morgan, fishtrek, Guest, Guest, Diana, and K for your reviews.**

 **So as you can already tell this is an Alternate timeline. Everything is basically jumbled up from Spencer and the boys' ages to Diana's illness. In this story, she has dementia which is worsening day by day.**

 **I don't know all the medical lingo associated with dementia, but I have watched it happen so I have a good idea of the devastation it causes. So some of the things I write about may seem a little unrealistic but I have witnessed stuff like it happens. My grandad could be lucid, where, although he only had a small recollection of us, he was calm and would talk to us fine. Other times he could be really out of it, he'd be confused and scared because he didn't know who anyone was. I'd rather not look at the out of control side, I will show Diana to be a bit more lucid.**

 **I hope this lives up to expectation.**

* * *

Spencer found himself sat between Hotch and JJ on a plane to Las Vegas. He lifted himself using the armrests to get a good look out of the window. He could see thousands of houses and he gasped at the vast landscape.

"First-time flyer?" An elderly lady in the seat opposite asked Hotch. She peered past the stern looking man at the wide-eyed child, smiling affectionately.

"Huh?" Hotch glanced at Spencer and chuckled softly. "Oh no, he's just a little excitable."

"Oh, well I must say he's incredibly well behaved," she pointed out, her eyes skimming across Spencer who was making happy noises as he spotted places he recognised.

"Oh... uh, thank you."

Spencer turned to pat Hotch's arm, remembering the rules that they had reinforced before they left home.

"Daddy, loot!" He cried pointing to a microscopic baseball pitch out of the window.

"Oh, wow!" Hotch said taking a look out at the ground below. The elderly lady grinned and craned her neck at Spencer.

"Can you see the people?" She asked in an animated voice.

Spencer gave her a glance and quickly crawled over JJ's lap, pressing his face against the window.

"No, I tan't," he mumbled with disappointment, staring down at the small houses. He looked back and gave the woman an apologetic look.

"Keep looking," she chirped and Spencer squinted back down at the land, sucking his bottom lip in as he concentrated on the task. "That should keep him busy," She winked at the parents before picking up her magazine and looking over the page she had left on.

* * *

Spencer had fallen asleep in JJ's arms by the time they were approaching Vegas; his head still leaning against the window.

"Sorry, ma'am, but you're going to need to strap him in now. We're preparing to land," a stewardess whispered as she wandered around the cabin, reminding people of the seatbelt sign and making sure the overhead lockers were secured.

"Spencer."

JJ gently ran a finger down Spencer's back and gave him a small shake. Spencer made a grunting noise and tried to roll over, nearly falling out of JJ's arms.

She caught his arms and carefully shifted him back into his seat seeing that he wasn't about to wake up and move. She leaned down and clipped him to the seat.

Spencer's head lolled back into the seat, his eyes fluttering closed as his face fell into Hotch's arm. JJ looked over at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes she reached out and nudged him out of his 'work' trance.

"Aaron."

"Huh?" He looked up from the files he'd been writing in. JJ pointed to the seatbelt light. Hotch nodded and quickly put his work away, giving his paperwork a once over before shoving it into his bag and folding away his table.

He looked down at Spencer who had managed to wrap his fingers into Hotch's blazer despite his seatbelt. Hotch chuckled and brought his arm around Spencer.

Spencer jostled about as the plane bumped down the runway, but Hotch's arm prevented him from waking up.

When the plane came to a complete stop Hotch pulled his paperwork back out and started reading through it while they waited for the plane to empty. JJ tapped her fingers impatiently on her knee, watching as Spencer mumbled quietly in his sleep.

When Hotch finally stood up, JJ sighed in relief and unbuckled Spencer.

"I'll get him," Hotch offered. He lifted Spencer beneath his arms and brought the boy into his own arms. Spencer snuggled into the embrace, wrapping his small hands around Hotch's neck.

"Oh, I see; I'll get the bag," JJ huffed sarcastically. Hotch turned around with an innocent smile on his face.

"What was that?" He asked sweetly.

"Nothing dear," JJ hissed behind gritted teeth as she yanked their large bag from the overhead locker and swung her handbag over her shoulder.

* * *

"Spencer, calm down!" JJ chided, trying to hold the child still on the bed as she helped him pull on a sweater.

"Sowwy," He looked up apologetically and tried his best to stop squirming. "I'm just weally exited to see hew."

"I know. We will leave soon, but you have to be patient," she insisted. She glanced over at Aaron who had laid out his files and started working as soon as they'd gotten to the hotel.

"Well, we would be going soon, but Mr. Workaholic can't stop for one minute," she jibbed. Hotch looked up slowly a smile on his face. Spencer folded his arms, his narrowed eyes locked on Aaron.

"Hey, don't gang up on me," Hotch Chuckled, his hands raised in surrender.

"Let's go!" Spencer whined, jumping off the bed in an ungraceful manner and hurrying up to Hotch, slamming the file he was working on shut.

Hotch watched the boy in disbelief as he skipped back over to JJ and started to pull on his converse.

"If anyone asks; he gets that from you," Hotch laughed, clicking his pen and standing up to leave.

* * *

They got to Bennington half an hour later, by which point Spencer was vibrating with something Garcia would describe as 'nervecitement.' He gripped JJ's hand tightly and pointed out Diana's doctor.

"Excuse me?" JJ walked up to the doctor who was fumbling with paperwork.

The Doctor jumped nervously and quickly got himself in order. "How can I help you?" He asked as he shoved the paper beneath one arm and smiled casually at her.

"We're here to see Diana Reid."

"Um... where's Dr. Reid?" He asked, glancing around, past Aaron and Spencer; searching for the tall, awkward, young doctor. His concerned frown came back to JJ.

"He couldn't make it... so he sent us."

The doctor looked them over skeptically, offering a smile in the form of a corner of his lips curving up, but he still didn't look satiated.

"We called about the visit," Hotch said and the doctor gave a curt nod. "We... Uh. We brought our son to see if he could have a positive effect on her," he added for good measure.

"It is highly improbable that she will know who you are," he said. "She has been deteriorating rapidly, so when she asked to see Spencer we hoped that perhaps she still had some clarity."

"How's she been recently?" Hotch asked, taking Spencer's other hand and squeezing it lightly. He noticed how the toddler had stopped vibrating. Spencer was listening intently to the doctor.

The doctor glanced down at the boy and leaned in, covering a hand over his mouth to block what he was saying from the inquisitive child.

"Not Good. We were surprised she even asked for Spencer because she had a long period where she would show no recognition."

Hotch nodded, his grip on Spencer's hand became tighter.

"Can we see her now?" He asked.

"Yes... yes, of course. But I warn you; she is not herself. You caught her on a lucid day so hopefully she will show some clarity," the doctor's smile returned and he led them down a hallway. Spencer cringed at the crying sounds coming from behind closed doors.

An elderly man was wheeled by, his faint blue eyes clouded over with cataract. His arms lolled around convulsively and he mumbled over and over to himself. The nurse that pushed him had a kindly smile and was trying to keep him calm.

"MUM!" He shouted, causing Spencer to jump. "I WANT MY MUM!" The old man screamed. He kicked his legs out against the chair as he wailed, his slippers barely clinging on.

"It's okay, Mr. Jefferson. We're going to play some chess. Doesn't that sound nice?" the nurse assured him.

"WHERE'S MUM?!" He screeched as he was wheeled away. Spencer could still hear his desperate voice as they continued down the corridors.

The doctor stopped in front of a room and slowly pushed the door open.

"Hello?"

A voice Spencer recognised drifted through the door and he bit down on his gum with excitement.

"Is it time for medication?" Diana asked, cocking her head as the doctor entered with Aaron, JJ, and Spencer in tow.

"No, Diana, these are the visitors you requested," the doctor said gently, a benevolent smile playing on his lips.

"Did I?" Her brow creased as she searched her memories.

"Yes." The Doctor turned to Aaron with a doleful expression.

"She's all yours. I doubt she will recognise any of you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Aaron replied. He waited for the doctor to leave, closing the door behind him.

"Hi, Diana," JJ chimed, causing Diana to look up at her. She smiled sedately as if she wasn't all there.

"Hello," was all she said. Her eyes shifted to the window, forgetting they were even there.

"Do you know who we are?" Hotch asked.

"It's such a nice day," Diana pondered absently.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Jennifer Jareau. We work for the BAU."

They waited but Diana still didn't react, she sized them up and took to looking out the window again.

"We work with your son," Hotch added and Diana hesitated before nodding.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh, thank God," Spencer sighed. Diana's eyes fell on him and she beamed.

"I've seen you before," she said.

"Yes. Yes, you have," Hotch pushed, but Diana's gaze wandered back to the window.

"Mom," Spencer said. Diana didn't take her eyes off the window.

"It's Spencew," he whispered, cursing himself inside his head at his mispronunciation. Diana peered down at him.

"Spencer," she repeated her face a blank canvas.

"Yes, I'm Spencew." he looked up at Hotch, who nodded for him to continue. Spencer took a deep breath; he was just going to do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. He stepped forward and leaned on the bed, luckily it was just low enough for most of his face to peek over the edge.

"Mom, you'we not going to undewstand this much, but I'm going to come out and say it. I got injected with a substance that revewsed the aging pwocess and now I'm a two yeaw old," Spencer grimaced before he looked up at his mother, holding his breath and praying he hadn't just triggered an episode. Her expression was unchanged.

"You remind me of someone," she said thoughtfully, running a skeletal finger down his cheek.

Spencer forgot about the explanation and gaped at her finger. "Mom, how much have you been eating?" He gasped, taking in her hollow cheeks and her sunken eyes.

"Eating? Is it lunch?" She asked, turning her head towards JJ. The blonde shook her head and Diana kissed her teeth. "It must be breakfast," she mumbled to herself.

"Mom, listen. It's me, it's Spencew," Spencer insisted, reverting to the original subject.

"Who?" She asked.

Spencer froze. He felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him. Fear shivered down his back, icy tendrils gripped his insides, spreading over his paling skin. His mouth hung open. He had no idea how bad she'd gotten. She had started to forget before he turned into a child, but only once did she forget who _he_ was. This was worse. Much worse.

"M-Mom...I-it's me," he breathed.

"It's a nice day," Diana said, looking out of the window. Though the tinted glass there lay a meager garden where several benches sat and a small birdbath stood in the center. No bird was perched over the stone bath; the water had long since dried out. The sun was shining, making the grass appear a little less dim and ugly to what Spencer had been accustomed to on his visits. There was no one outside. Spencer wondered if they even allowed patients like his mother to go out there anymore, many of the people they had passed on their way to see Diana looked as if a breath would knock them down and keep them there.

Hotch gently pulled Spencer back and sat him in a chair. Spencer was in too much shock to protest, he simply staggered backward and collapsed into the chair.

"Diana, you asked to see your son," Hotch said.

"I have a son?" Diana gasped, her thin fingers trembling over her lips. Her eyes searched Hotch's face, not knowing what to believe.

"Yes," he said gently, taking Diana's hand. Spencer watched her from the chair, wanting nothing more than to leap down and wrap his arms around his mother and whisper poems to her; the ones she used to read him as a child. Or he'd sing all the Bob Dylan songs they'd listened to that were forever etched into his mind but were long forgotten by Diana. His eyes watered as he watched her confused face. They'd shared so much and he could see it vanishing before him. He wasn't even a memory in her mind anymore.

"I have a son," she said.

"Yes!" Spencer encouraged in a broken voice. Diana didn't take any notice of him.

"H-he's tall... his hairs too long," her face screwed up in concentration and the three visitors held their breath, praying she'd remember. "Always too long..," she mumbled.

"Hairs...too..." she touched her own hair and frowned.

"It's not too long," she assured herself. It was still cropped short, something they continued to do so she couldn't tear it out, but _she_ didn't know that; she used to know.

"Not your hair, Diana, your sons," JJ clarified.

"What Son?" She asked, still patting her head none too gently.

"Yours. Your son, Spencer," Hotch reiterated.

Diana's eyes fell on Spencer.

"He's your son?" She asked.

"No," Spencer blurted. "I'm _youw_ son!"

Diana shook her head violently, her teeth gnashing against her gum.

"No. No. No," she growled, wrapping her arms around her head and making animal noises as she rocked.

"No... no, it's okay, Diana. He's our son. you're right," JJ said quickly.

Diana calmed down, slowing her rocking and gazing at JJ. She whispered to herself for a minute until she finally straightened up.

"Who?"

Diana's features crumpled with confusion and she rubbed her eyes.

Spencer couldn't stop himself; he dashed from the chair and scrambled up to his mother. She looked down at him and her expression of deep confusion was exchanged for curiosity.

Spencer's lip trembled and he heaved himself onto the bed and pulled his mother into a hug. He let his tears fall onto her favourite pink dressing gown and watched the thick, reliable material soak up his grief.

Diana frowned at the small boy and carefully returned the embrace, not understanding what was happening. She held him clumsily in her arms, wondering if she was doing it right. She looked up at the straight-faced man and her scowl deepened. She couldn't remember what he'd said his name was. She knew he must be involved in her life somehow, but she didn't know the 'how' part.

Spencer pulled back and looked into his mother's cloudy eyes.

"Hey, baby," Diana sighed, stroking his hair out of his face. Spencer held his breath, his wet eyes widening. She used to call him that and he'd mumble something about not being a baby and she'd say he was always _her_ baby.

"What's your name?" She asked with a fond smile. Spencer's face fell and his hope plummeted from his heart to the pit of his stomach. Fresh tears escaped his eyes and he fell into Diana's arms one last time. He breathed in her smell. The only things that couldn't change; he drank it in. The next time he pulled back Diana's face was twisted in thought as if she were struggling against something blocking a memory. Spencer held back more tears and pecked her cheek before struggling off her lap.

"Is he your son?" Diana asked again, an identical smile to the one she wore when they walked in plastered over her face once more.

Spencer's breath hitched and he turned to JJ, hiding his face in her pant leg so his mother couldn't see or hear him cry.

"Yes, He is," Hotch replied. He took a deep breath that was filled with woe.

"I never had a son," Diana mumbled; no one attempted to correct her. "You take care of him," she added.

Part of Spencer's sob escaped past JJ's pant leg and he quickly hurried out of the room. JJ smiled at Diana, who waved back, a toothy grin donning her thin face. The blonde followed after Spencer leaving Hotch and Diana alone.

Hotch tried one last time to make her remember Spencer.

"His name is Spencer," he said.

"Strong name. Spencer is a strong name," she whispered. "Spencer..." she mulled it over.

"Do you recognise it, Diana?"

Diana looked thoughtful for a moment and then offered Hotch a smile.

"It's your son's name," she replied.

Hotch just smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is. I've got to go now, Diana," he said before standing. Diana's brow furrowed a little.

"Go where?"

"I've got to go to my home," Hotch said gently. Diana beamed at him and tried to stand up from the bed.

"Yes. Home. I must go home too," she insisted.

"No, Diana, this is your home."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I will stay then," she nodded to herself.

JJ walked back in, waiting at the threshold with Spencer's hand clutched tightly in hers. His face was red, his eyes puffy and he was still struggling to control his hiccups.

"Oh, nurse, is it time for lunch?" Diana asked eagerly, looking JJ over.

"I'm not a nurse, Diana. I'm Jennifer."

Diana showed no sign of recognition, but she continued to smile obliviously.

"Come on, Aaron," JJ said, trying to keep her voice light and happy, her smile slipping only a little.

Diana scowled in confusion as they began to leave. _Haven't they just got here,_ she thought. She couldn't even remember why they were there in the first place.

Spencer gazed at Diana, even as Hotch and JJ turned. He backed away as JJ gave his hand a small tug. He walked back and straight into the doorframe, echoing a dull thud in his mother's room.

Diana looked up and grinned at him while he rubbed his shoulder where the door had impacted.

"Watch out, crash," she chuckled. She turned back towards the window, showing no association with the memory she had just stirred in Spencer's mind.

"Mom..." he whimpered, loud enough for her to hear. Hotch and JJ paused.

Diana didn't look up, she continued to stare out at the garden.

"Such a nice day," she whispered.

* * *

 **That was hard to write.**

 **If you don't get the 'crash' bit, basically Diana used to call Spencer crash when he was young because he was clumsy, I think it was actually because he came home from school with bruises from bullying, but she never knew that was the reason.**

 **Also, as you can tell I have shown Diana in the much later stages of Dementia, as opposed to where she's at in the show now. Like I said, she can be lucid, which is why she requested to see her son; she had a moment of clarity and remembered that he existed.**

 **Thank you for reading. Also, thank you for following and favouriting, please do if you haven't already so you can be alerted to updates and I really appreciate the support.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. Please leave one on this chapter and show me what you thought. Did I make you depressed too?**

 **See you in the next update!**


	28. Love and Hate

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters) Jesus! I just spent 5 minutes looking at the word character because I thought I'd spelt it wrong and then suddenly it lost all meaning. Anyone else get that or is it just me?**

 **I'm sorry for the long delay! I've been insanely busy; my photography coursework is due tomorrow and I've been trying to step up my game at college, so I'm afraid revision came before writing this week :'(**

 **But I'm back!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you ahowell1993, WishForBetter, AZCatmom, Diana, Hippiechic81, Guest, fishtrek, K, Ash59, Guest, Sherryola, Angel1178, Rebecca1, poorbear123, Guest, Guest, Daisyangel, qwef, and morer.**

 **Oh and also, purplecat21 for your pm.**

 **I took all of your reviews to heart, and I'd love to respond to you all here, but I just don't have time. If you have an account I will try and PM you. I must apologise for upsetting everyone... I mean, I am glad you had an emotional response to the update, I just wasn't expecting that ;)**

 **So the big question is whether Spencer will be cured or not. Now, I wrote this story to explore the latter, I just love this genre and since there aren't as many de-aged fics as I hoped, I decided to add to it. Now that doesn't mean a cure is completely out of the question, but I won't be pushing it. Maybe in the future I will decide to end this story, but at the moment I'm enjoying it too much to just pack it in.**

 **I understand some of you may stop reading and I'll be sorry to see you go, but I'm also writing this story for myself and I'd like to keep writing small Spencer.**

 **Anyway, thank you all for your support. Please keep reviewing! I love to hear what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Oh and all mistakes are my own ;)**

* * *

"Aaron..." JJ pressed, watching her boyfriend fold away his clothes after putting on a clean suit. He didn't reply and instead pulled Spencer's hoodie from the bag.

"Aaron," she said a little more persistently.

"What?" He grunted, keeping his voice low as not to wake Spencer.

"We don't have to leave tonight. We still have a few days that Spencer could see his mom."

"So he can have his heart broken again?" Hotch snapped protectively.

"Come on. It's his mother. He-"

"If we go and see her again she will be no different. The doctor even said that it was one of her better days: how many of those do you think she has?" Hotch closed the bag, but JJ's soft touch made him hesitate in zipping it up.

"I know. But that's not going to change. She's only going to get worse."

"Exactly," grunted Hotch.

"No! Not "exactly"! Spencer could," she lowered her voice when Spencer shifted. "Spencer may not have much longer with her."

"He needs some more time," Hotch muttered, zipping up the bag.

"Anyway," he gave JJ a placid smile, "We have a case."

JJ sighed and rubbed her face. She gave the sleeping boy a quick glance. He'd cried himself to sleep, but he'd been in and out and when he seemed to finally have drifted into a semi deep sleep Hotch got a call from Rossi about a new case in. The Italian had insisted on them staying in Vegas but Hotch argued that there was nothing they could do there which had led to a quick explanation of the day before; Hotch was sure to leave out some sensitive subjects. JJ was freshly showered by the time Hotch had hung up. She had a feeling she wasn't getting anymore sleep. The case happened to be in Oregon so the team would stop off at Vegas to pick up their three agents on the way.

The only problem was that it was four in the morning and Spencer had only had five good hours of sleep, which, in JJ's book, wasn't enough.

"I guess we should get ready then," JJ sighed. She stood up and grabbed her pyjamas when Hotch's soft palm stopped her. Her held her wrist gently and pulled her towards him.

"We're doing the right thing," he whispered, stroking a finger down her cool cheek. "With Spencer I mean. We can make him happy."

JJ huffed and fell into his lap. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and pursed her lips.

"I know. But she _is_ his mother a-"

"And if she was herself she would want this. She'd want us to look after him," Hotch cut in. Blue eyes met his dark ones and they took in each other as if they'd never had the luxury of eye contact before then.

"Besides," he leaned in and whispered breathily; teasing her lips with the closeness of his own. "You secretly love him calling you Mummy."

Before JJ could argue, Aaron's lips pressed into hers and she found herself pushing back; her hands jerking up to grab his face and pull him closer. His hands roamed down to her waist exploring her figure. The kiss was ravenous, like a tangle of hungry carnivores. JJ's fingers dug into Hotch's normally flat and unexciting hair which was now tussled beneath her nails. The bed creaked slightly under the passionate kiss, but Spencer didn't stir.

JJ pulled away and sucked in air before looking back at Aaron with an affronted expression.

"If that's the case," she panted. "Then you secretly love him calling you Daddy."

Hotch's smile grew and he was leaning in once again.

"And so what if I do?" He smirked. This time it was JJ's lips that found his.

* * *

Hotch tapped his fingers against their bags as they waited for the jet to land. JJ rubbed Spencer's back as he slept in her arms. They saw a smaller plane land amongst the big ones and they hurried after the official who'd been appointed to them.

They got to the jet quickly and exchanged brief greetings with the team before buckling into their seats; Spencer still dozing on JJ's lap. When they were in the air, they unhooked themselves from their seats and Hotch lay Spencer on the couch. The small boy whimpered a little before turning his back and snuggling against the pillows.

"What happened?" Rossi demanded; no longer able to suppress his curiosity.

Hotch sighed as he took his seat beside JJ whose eyes were glued on Spencer.

"She's gotten worse," he muttered. The team tore their eyes from the toddler and looked at Hotch.

"How so?" Rossi questioned, his hands falling thoughtfully to his lap; the case file he'd been looking through was left discarded on the table.

"We weren't holding much hope that she'd recognise him as he is now but..." JJ chewed her lip and shook her head sadly. "She didn't even know that she had a son."

A small gasp lifted from the team.

"At all?" Emily asked. JJ and Hotch shook their heads.

"We tried to tell her. Spencer told her that he was her son and she started to get hysterical."

"That's...that's awful," Emily mumbled through her hand. She looked down at the small boy who seemed tense as he slept and she wondered how a person like him could have been dealt such a bad hand in life.

"I know. Spencer didn't sleep much last night, so he's exhausted. It's best not to mention it," Hotch added, looking each team member in the eye. No one argued with the order.

"How much longer do you think she'll last?" Rossi asked quietly. He prayed that Spencer was too deep in sleep to hear him.

"At the rate she's been deteriorating," Hotch simply gave a sad shake of his head in answer before continuing. "Her Doctor didn't seem too hopeful."

"Poor kid," Morgan hissed, gazing at Spencer who had just rolled onto his front, his hands supporting his head and his pale face and red eyes no longer hidden. His expression didn't appear peaceful as it normally did in sleep; instead his brow was furrowed slightly and his lips moved as he mumbled incoherent sounds.

 _That kid never stops thinking,_ Morgan thought.

"Let's discuss the case," Hotch said, changing the subject for Spencer's sake.

"Okay, But one more thing. I thought Strauss said that Spencer couldn't come on cases until he turned 'two'?" Emily put in, her eyebrow raising questioningly.

Hotch sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"She did," he groaned.

"What are we going to do with him?" JJ asked Hotch, cursing herself inwardly at her forgetfulness.

"We can tell the station he's your son-"

"And how's that going to make us look? FBI agent's bringing their kid on a case!" Hotch growled and the Italian raised his arms quickly as if the unit chief were about to strike like a cobra.

"So what excuse are you planning to use when he _is_ able to come on cases?" Morgan asked while folding his arms and fixing Hotch with a straight face.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Look, why don't I take Spencer to the hotel and I'll work from there?" Emily offered. The team all sent her incredulous looks (except Spencer, of course) that made her roll her eyes.

"What!?"

"You want babysitting duties?" Morgan said doubtfully, a smug smile on his face.

"I wouldn't call it that. It's Spencer," She retorted. She felt pretty confident until she saw the look JJ and Hotch shared with each other, amusement written over their faces.

"Okay, Em. Good luck," was all JJ said. Emily scowled and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Hotch. His expression was closed off once more so she had no such luck in profiling him.

"Did you bring our go bags?" JJ asked.

"They're in the overhead locker; we brought Spencer's too."

"Perfect," JJ hopped up and pulled down the bag her and Hotch had packed for their trip to Vegas. "I'll pack the essentials for you, Em," she said as she pulled out Spencer's rabbit and some random clothes.

"Is that really an "essential"?" Prentiss asked, emphasising with air quotes. JJ frowned and looked at what she'd pulled out. She pointed to the rabbit and Emily nodded.

"Of course it is! He's actually quite attached to it."

"Really? Or are you attached to it and just think he looks cute when he sleep with it?" The corners of Emily's mouth twitched up as JJ's mouth bobbed open and closed as she searched for an excuse.

" ...You'll see," she finally grumbled. Zipping up the bag, she stepped over to Spencer who was still on his front and she gently placed the soft rabbit in his limp fingers. His fingers unconsciously grasped the soft stuffed animal and pulled it close to his chest.

"See!" JJ hissed in a loud whisper. Emily just shook her head and watched as JJ filled Spencer's backback up with the "essentials", otherwise known as clothes.

Spencer was still asleep when they arrived at the airport. Hotch carried him off, once agin leaving JJ to lug their bags out.

"Okay, So we'll set up at the station and you call us when you have Spencer settled down," Hotch said, offering the still sleeping boy to Emily who stared back at her boss with wide eyes. She carefully took Spencer in her own arms where he whined and wriggled until he was comfy. His thumb slipped back into his mouth, while his other hand grasped his rabbit tightly.

"Wait, Hotch, What about a car seat?" Emily adjusted Spencer and he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"It's okay; a taxi will pick you up. Just strap him in with you and hold him tight," Hotch said. Emily gaped at him as he turned away to help JJ with the bags, leaving her more anxious than she had previously been.

* * *

The team arrived at the police station and found a conference room already set up for them.

A tall, older man staggered over to them, extending his hand out to each agent. They took into account his sweaty palms and nervous disposition.

"Thank you for coming so soon," the officer panted. "We have another victim; went missing three hours ago," he handed a photo to Hotch.

"That means we only have twelve hours to find her," Rossi said, looking at the image of the young brunette.

"Exactly. We're drowning here."

* * *

No sooner had Emily tucked a still dormant Spencer in bed and hunkered down with her file did he wake up.

"M-Mom?" Spencer whimpered, his arms reaching out for comfort of some kind, but finding none. Emily grimaced and held her breath, seeing if he went back to sleep; he didn't.

"Mmm...M-Mom..." He whined. Small eyelash's fluttered and a set of hazel eyes peered around the unfamiliar room. Spencer's breath caught in his throat and he shot up from beneath the covers; his head whipping from side to side. Small whimpers escaped his lips and he grasped the covers tightly.

"Hey," Emily said, jumping from her seat so he could see her. Spencer still trembled, so she stepped closer.

"Hey, Handsome. It's me."

"W-whewe awe we?" He whispered, looking back and forth for Hotch or JJ.

"We're on a case," Emily explained. "You were still asleep so-"

"Not in Vegas?" He asked groggily

"No. Not anymore."

"Oh. W-whewe's JJ?"

"She's working at the station with the rest of the team."

"Why awen't we thewe?" Spencer's brow fell heavily as he stared at the sheet; deep in thought.

"Because you're not allowed on these sorts of cases, remember?"

"Oh yea."

Emily hesitated and a silence elapsed momentarily.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked cautiously. Spencer hung his head and twirled the sheets in his hands.

"You mean my mothew?"

"Yes. I don't want you to hide what you're feeling; it'll only make it worse."

Spencer looked up slowly and Emily took in the watery brown eyes and the gritted teeth determined to stop his lower lip from trembling.

"W-what's youw welationship with youw mothew like?" He asked. Emily stared at him, taken aback and unsure of how to answer his question.

"Uh...well, I guess you could describe it as a 'love hate' relationship," she said.

"You love her, wight?"

"Yes, of course."

Spencer took a deep breath and nodded.

"I love my Mom. Even when she told me I was a spy wowking fow the govewment. Ow when she said she hated me..."

"She doesn't hate you, Spencer," Emily insisted.

"I know... it's just... to hew, I don't even exist anymowe. A-and sometimes...sometimes I hate hew fow it" Spencer looked down at his hands, shame leaking from his quiet voice. "It's not her fault b-but I blame hew," he shook his head; disgusted with himself.

Emily watched him carefully as his head fell into his hands. She sat on the bed beside him and looked up at the ceiling.

"You know, I used to tell myself that I hated my mother," Emily said. This caught Spencer attention and wet eyes peered up. "She was always too busy. I thought she forgot I even existed. But I was wrong. She hadn't forgotten me and I didn't hate her. She always loved me, even though she didn't show it. Spencer, did you know that when I met your mother she threatened me?"

Spencer's eyes bulged out and he gaped up at Emily. He shook his head in shock.

"Well she did. She said something along the lines of, "You better hope nothing happens to my son, or I'm holding you accountable." And also something about killing me if I let you get hurt."

"I'm so sowwy!" Spencer gasped.

"No, Spencer, that's not the point. She has always loved you and she always will. Beneath her dementia she is still there and she still has a son, who she is proud of and who she loves."

A single tear fell down Spencer's cheek and Emily thumbed it away.

"I-I don't want to lose her!" Spencer sobbed. Emily caught him in her arms and just held him as he cried, brushing her fingers through his hair and maying anything that could sooth his broken sobs.

* * *

"So the first five victims were practically destroyed," a young officer pointed out to the already well informed DBI agents.

"The over kill could be personal; maybe a woman in his life hurt him in a way that he feels he must reciprocate," Morgan suggested, cringing at the battered images of the victims.

"Possibly his mother. These women were all mothers. Perhaps he is rebelling against his mother; they may be surrogates," JJ added.

"But then surely they would be older. These women are all new mothers."

"Maybe the mother of his child," Hotch put in.

"Can we have less maybes and more solid answers!" The sheriff snapped. He ran a hand through his unkept hair and turned away from the team.

The team exchanged hesitant looks; this one wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Spencer's stomach rumbled loudly and he dropped his pencil and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You hungry?" Emily asked sarcastically and Spencer's lips curled up softly.

"A little," he whispered.

"McDonald's sound good?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders.

"Morgan's going to bring us some," she fumbled with her phone. "He'll take over for a bit."

"K," Spencer mumbled.

Emily sighed and watched Spencer. He had started writing the digits of pi on the notepad provided by the hotel. He was at 350 digits when Morgan arrived and he would've written over that number if he had real control over the pencil.

"Hey, Princess," Morgan grinned. He threw a bag of kids carrot sticks at her. "Thought you'd need your strength," he chuckled.

"Ha Ha!" She grumbled sarcastically, throwing the carrots back at Morgan who had to drop his bag on the table to catch them.

"Yours is at the station. If you hurry it might still be warm."

"Be sensible," she warned, giving Morgan a serious look, he raised his hands in his own defence. Emily turned to Spencer and stroked a hand through his hair. "See you soon, Handsome. Look after Morgan."

Spencer giggled and Emily heaved a sigh of relief, thanking god that he wasn't emotionally stunted.

Morgan didn't even wait for the door to close before tearing into his meal.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Food," he said, dropping a box before Spencer.

"Really?" The small boy grumbled as the happy meal was set on the table in front of him.

"You think you can take on an adults meal?" Morgan asked, eyebrows raised. Spencer mumbled something and reached out for the box.

"You even get a toy," Morgan said in an animated voice to which he recieved a glare from Spencer.

Spencer pulled out the fries and nuggets and tried to avoid looking at the toy.

Morgan opened his box and pulled out a Big Mac. He sunk his teeth in and groaned as the orgasmic flavour filled his mouth.

"So good," He muttered.

Spencer took a bite of his chicken nuggets and his own eyelids fluttered as the taste hit his tongue.

Morgan set his burger down momentarily and with much resistance. He leaned over and plucked the happy meal box from the table, pulling out the plastic bag discarded at the bottom. Spencer's eyes flicked up suspiciously as he went in for another nugget.

"Aw Cool!" Morgan gasped; ripping off the bag and feigning surprise. Spencer's eyes shot up at the older agent curiously.

"What?" Spencer asked; craning his neck to see the toy.

"I think it's Star Wars," Morgan mused, turning the toy around and scowling at the strange parts.

"Hey! That's mine!" Spencer squeaked; he jumped up on his chair and reached out for the toy. Morgan held it high above his head and chuckled lightly.

"You mean the toy _you_ didn't want?" He sneered. Spencer shook his head desperately.

"No! No I didn't say dat!"

"I'm pretty sure you did," Morgan singsonged. He held the toy high and Spencer tried to jump to grab it.

"Peas!" Spencer pleaded. He stretched out and almost toppled off the chair. Morgan quickly took pity on the tiny agent seeing as he was coming dangerously close to falling off his chair.

"Well, if you're sure," he shrugged offering the toy to Spencer who snatched it up eagerly. Morgan hadn't been lying. Spencer gaped down at the mini R2-D2 in his hands. He started fiddling with the parts and checking the accuracy of the model against the film version.

Morgan chuckled and chomped back down on his Big Mac.

"Look at dis, Mowgan!" Spencer held up the toy, but kept it tightly in his grasp for fear that Derek would steal it. "It even has..."

Spencer waffled on for 15 minutes, occasionally pausing to shove a fry in his mouth and take a quick bite of his chicken nugget. Morgan listened while eating his own food; information going into one ear and straight out the other. He didn't stop the boy; he didn't have the heart.

"...and in fact the movie waises qwestions such as, awe thewe othew wowlds in ouw univewse? And if thewe awe othew life fowms on them. So it-"

The sound of a door opening interrupted Spencer's lecture and the two agents glanced up instinctively.

"Are you boring Morgan to death, Spence?" JJ laughed, shutting the door and dropping her files on the table.

"No," Morgan and Spencer said in unison; both gave JJ an innocent look that she couldn't dispute.

"Aaron wants you back," JJ said and Spencer went to get out of his chair. "Not you."

"Oh," Spencer pouted and dipped a loose and now cold fry into his sauce; his head resting in his palm.

Morgan got up and Spencer tried to grab hold of his shirt and pull him back.

"Can I come too?" He asked, looking up at JJ and Morgan with big, brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Nu-uh. You and me are staying put," JJ said and she ushered Morgan out.

"Can I at least look at the case?" He whined.

"Nope. I've had orders from Aaron."

Spencer groaned loudly and dunked his fry a little too roughly into the sauce and pulling out only half of the fry that had gone in.

"How about we watch a film?" JJ attempted to please him. She pulled out her tablet and offered it him.

"Do...do you have Staw Waws?" He asked slowly.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Of course I do."

* * *

The case lasted three more days. Spencer perked up throughout and was almost back to his normal self. As they were packing for the long flight home Spencer made an unusual request.

"But, Spence, you know it will be the same as last time, right?" JJ said, her brow furrowing anxiously.

"Yea, but I'd like to see hew... I don't know how long she has so... I-I'd Just like to sit with hew and talk..." Spencer's voice faded away and he stared down at his toes, rubbing the heal into the carpet.

Hotch and JJ exchanged a glance.

"Spence," JJ started, but Hotch interrupted, forcing Spencer to look up.

"I'll take him."

"What?"

"I'll take him," Hotch repeated and then he looked back down at Spencer. "If that's what you really want?"

Spencer nodded eagerly.

"Then I'll take you back."

Spencer didn't know what to say; his mouth opened and just as quickly, closed. In the end he stumbled forward and fell into Hotch's arms.

"Fank you!" He murmured into Hotch's shirt. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and squeezed him reassuringly. His eyes caught JJ who had her arms folded.

"We'll be back home in a few days," he assured her, but she remained in her stance.

"You'll have to carry your own bags this time," She snickered.

* * *

 **Sorry, I know that was a little anticlimactic after the wait. I really wasn't with it this chapter so I apologise if it's awful. I'll try to do better in the next one.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **See you soon.**


	29. Jack's Baseball Game

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you for your reviews! Thanks to poorbear123, Guest, fishtrek, hippiechic81, lailyspenstar, Ash59, Dez, E. J. Morgan, Sherryola, Guest, and Novll.**

 **I thought it was time for a happy chapter.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow, it means a lot.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer and Hotch came home after two days. Spencer was quite and solemn at first, but soon enough the boys pulled him back out of his shell.

JJ was still worried about him, but she tried her best not to show it. And according to Hotch, she had gotten softer. She had asked how exactly had she been 'soft' on Spencer, who had chosen that exact moment to walk in with a finished bowl of ice cream that JJ had given him.

 _So what if I am,_ she thought and she continued to feed Spencer's ice cream addiction.

The team had Saturday off to watch Jack's baseball game, which had been a small event the coach's had organised for the boys before the long winter break.

Once again, JJ was being soft on Spencer by allowing him to dress himself. When he had done that she helped him downstairs and stepped into the kitchen with him where Hotch was sipping his coffee. He smiled at his girlfriend.

"We're going to Jack's- what is he wearing?" Hotch set down his mug and gaped at Spencer. JJ tittered and looked down at the affronted child.

"I didn't pick it," JJ laughed.

"What's wong with it?" Spencer demanded. He folded his small arms across his chest.

"I see you let him put it on too; you do know you're wearing that shirt inside out right?"

Spencer unfolded his arms and looked down. Sure, enough the label stuck out and the collar was backward. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"And no one looks that smart at a baseball game," Hotch added.

"T-they don't?"

"No."

"Oh," Spencer fiddled with his shirt, blushing deeply as he glanced over his small shirt, blazer and 40cm length cords.

"You weren't really going to let him go out like that were you?" Hotch raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, whose lips curled mischievously.

"He's as stubborn as you," She retorted.

"And you're not?"

"Not like you I'm not."

Spencer hung his head feeling utterly stupid. He trudged quietly away, hoping JJ and Aaron wouldn't notice. They did.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked.

Spencer shrugged. Strangely, he felt the urge to cry, but he forced himself to remain straight-faced.

"To get changed. You might let him go out like that, but I won't. Come on, Spencer, let's find something a little more...casual."

"O-otay," Spencer mumbled sheepishly.

 _Hold it together,_ he thought to himself.

Hotch finished his mug of coffee and motioned Spencer to follow him. Spencer slunk behind him and let Hotch carry him up the stairs which he hadn't quite mastered yet.

Hotch set him down on his bed and started rummaging through the drawers. Spencer slowly took off his blazer and tried to undo the buttons on the inside of his shirt.

"You need something to keep you warm," Hotch said absentmindedly. "I think Garcia needs to take you to the mall again. She hasn't got you much for winter."

"Please don't mate me go to the mall!" Spencer pleaded. Hotch spun around and laughed.

"I won't subject you to that sort of torture," he chuckled. He revealed a top and a cotton jumper. Spencer studied the sweater and grinned. It was navy blue and had an interesting robot on the front. It was tiny and Spencer doubted it would fit him, then he looked down at himself and realised he was more likely to be too small than too big for it.

* * *

They got back downstairs and found the others ready and waiting. Hotch set Spencer on his feet and looked over the boys adorned in baseball caps despite the chilly weather.

"Ready to go?" Hotch asked.

"Wait. Spence needs a hat," Jack said, and before anyone could argue he was pounding the stairs to get one from his room.

"After the game, Spence, they let the younger kids play," Henry explained eagerly, but Spencer wasn't that interested.

Jack came down the stairs with one of his baseball hats and put it over Spencer's messy hair. Spencer jumped slightly and adjusted the hat so he could actually see.

"Now he's ready," Jack announced. Spencer smiled innocently.

"You look the part now, Spence," JJ winked. Hotch held the door open and ushered his family out and to the car.

* * *

"Last match of the year!" Somebody shouted as Hotch opened his door. The cold hit him and he was thankful he wouldn't have to take Jack to anymore practices until March.

He opened the back door and Jack clambered past Spencer's seat and into the crisp air. Spencer didn't even bother to fumble with the straps, instead, he waited for Hotch to release him from the contraption.

"Do we need to discuss the rules?" Hotch whispered as he leaned into unbuckled the boy.

"No, Daddy," Spencer replied with an uncoordinated wink.

"Auntie Pen!" Jack cried when he saw Garcia hurrying over to them; in her own baseball cap.

"Hey, Jack. You ready to kick some baseball butt?"

Jack giggled and let Garcia bear hug him. Spencer was next; He boomeranged into her warm arms, knocking his hat from his head.

"Woah. Slow down, sweet cheeks. You're getting faster," she laughed. She picked up his hat and screwed it back over his curls.

"Hey, Jack!" Another boy carrying a bat yelled to Jack and waved him over.

"I gotta go," Jack said, grabbing the bag Hotch had been carrying.

"Good luck, champ," Hotch patted Jack's back before he sprinted off.

"Come on, the others have already got a seat," Garcia said pointing towards the bleachers where Rossi, Morgan, and Emily were holding down several seats. At least Emily and Rossi were, Morgan had caught the attention of a woman behind him and from the smile, he wore it was clear he was flirting.

"Quick, I think they'll get kicked off for saving seats if we don't hurry up," JJ said, pulling Henry along with her, while Hotch took Spencer.

"Or they'll kick Morgan out for hitting on women," Hotch muttered.

* * *

The team settled on the second row of bleachers. Spencer tried to climb onto the bleachers himself but strong hands grabbed him and settled him into their lap. He glanced up and saw Hotch staring back at the pitch. He wriggled but the arms holding him in place became tighter.

Spencer didn't understand the fascination with sports the only exciting thing was when someone went for a home run and often that was disappointing.

He fell asleep at one point, leaning fully into Hotch's chest and letting his calm breathing lull him to sleep. He was awoken by a yell from the crowd. He opened his eyes to see a ball flying straight for him. Spencer ducked and slipped down off the lap he was sitting, completely forgetting the chain fence that protected them. Hotch chuckled and pulled him back onto his lap, keeping an arm around him so he couldn't fall.

"Is Jack winning?" Spencer asked, peering through his fingers at the match. When the coast was clear he dropped his hands and yawned

"You could say that," Rossi said as the fielding team fumbled with the ball.

"When can I play?" Henry whined, looking out hopefully at the field.

"Soon," JJ Mumbled absently, her eyes flickering from player to player. Henry huffed unhappily.

Jack stepped up to take his turn. Spencer's eyes widened and he tried to stand up on Hotch's legs to have the best view. Hotch held his legs and craned his neck past them to watch his son.

"Come on, Jack!" Spencer yelled in his high pitched voice that made Morgan snicker. Several onlookers glanced back and smiled fondly at the boy stood on his father's legs, his hands clasped together as he looked on. Spencer's cheeks flushed red and he carefully sat back down.

Jack turned his head and gave his youngest brother a thumbs up.

He took his stance and waited for the bowler to pitch the ball. It connected with his bat emitting a marvelous crack; Jack released the bat and sprinted for the first base.

"Keep going!" Hotch yelled and Jack gritted his teeth and surged toward the next base and then the third. Cheers rose from the crowd and Spencer was peeking through his fingers once again, his feet kicking against Hotch's knees.

"Get a home run!"

"Come on! Come on!"

"He's gonna do it!"

"COME ON, KIDDO!"

Jack skidded over the last base and raised his arms. The crowd erupted and the home team rushed over to their star player.

"Did we win?" Spencer asked, letting his hands fall from over his eyes.

JJ and Hotch laughed.

"I've gotta teach you some sports," Hotch said, ruffling his hair that had escaped the baseball cap.

"I know spowts... just... not how to p'ay them," Spencer mumbled sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go see Jack," JJ lifted Spencer from Hotch's lap, set him on his feet and took his and Henry's hand.

* * *

The crowd started to clear except for the home team. The coach gathered the older boys around and several interested parents to discuss strategies and practices. As they normally did, the younger siblings picked up the discarded bats and attempted to play their own mini baseball game with the help of their parents. Henry was no exception.

"Come on, Spencer," Henry cried, grabbing his younger brother and pulling him onto the pitch.

Rossi had already stepped in as a temporary bowler, and JJ, Emily, and Garcia followed behind to watch. Jack, Hotch, and Morgan were listening to the coach.

Rossi bowled a ball at a 5-year-old girl who could barely hold up the bat. Despite missing it she dropped the bat and staggered to the first base. Rossi rolled his eyes. A smile spread across his lips when saw Henry grabbing the bat. He took a step closer so the young boy could get a potentially good hit.

Spencer stood on the sidelines leaning into JJ.

"Ready, Henry?" Rossi asked, bending down and adjusting his stance.

"Yep," Henry said with determination. He adjusted the helmet he'd put on, for decoration rather than safety and narrowed his eyes at the ball.

Rossi threw it carefully so it could hit the bat no matter what Henry did. As planned the ball hit the bat and bounced off to the right. Henry gave a victory cry and lept over to the bases, taking the bat with him.

"Drop the bat, Henry," JJ called. Henry threw it to the side but kept running. He wanted to be just like Jack.

He got to the final base and the team cheered despite no one having tried to stop his home run, or the fact that Rossi had the ball, so technically Henry should have stopped at first base.

"Spencer, you're up," Rossi called, motioning Spencer to step up. A small queue of young kids was already forming and Spencer shook his head; grabbing onto JJ's pant leg.

JJ sighed and walked forward pulling Spencer along with her.

"Come on, it won't hurt," she whispered.

"I don't know how," he mumbled, dragging his feet on the ground like any miserable child would.

"I'll help you."

JJ left him standing awkwardly as she retrieved the bat from where Henry had thrown it. Spencer bit his lip nervously as the other, older kids looked at him doubtfully. JJ returned and handed him the bat. It nose dived straight into the dirt and Spencer huffed as he tried to lift it alone.

"Here. I'll hold it with you, but you have to swing," JJ instructed. She placed her hands on his and over the bat and lifted it easily off the floor.

"You two better be ready," Rossi warned, lining up the ball.

"You bet we are," JJ said and Spencer squeaked anxiously in response.

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut when the ball left Rossi's hand and he swung the bat with JJ's help. He heard a dull thunk and he squinted out of his right eye. He caught sight of the ball as it rolled away; bewilderment registering across his face.

"You gotta run now," JJ said, giving him a little nudge.

"Oh, yea."

Spencer dropped the bat and stumbled towards the first base where Henry was egging him on.

"Come on, Spence!" He called and Spencer forced his legs to move faster. He could hear his team cheering him on behind and a smile spread across his lips. He reached Henry and fell into the older boys arms; panting and giggling wildly.

"That was fun!" Spencer gasped in shock and he gaped up at Henry.

Another boy was stepping up to have another go and Spencer pouted.

"You want another go?" Henry asked, taking the smaller boy's hand and guided him to the back of the queue. Spencer nodded eagerly and bounced impatiently on his toes.

Henry took another go but was forced to wait at second base this time by a parent who wanted the game to be a bit more serious than it was.

Spencer toddled up to the bat which Henry had dropped.

He could barely pick up the bat alone and he looked over to JJ for help, but it was Morgan who came to his rescue.

"Pretty Boy need some help?" He sniggered and Spencer nodded shyly.

"Yes peas, uncle Dewek," he said with a toothy grin. Morgan's cheeks burnt red when a few mothers cooed at the two. Morgan lifted the bat and made Spencer hold it too.

"Don't think, feel."

Spencer looked up at Morgan his brow pinching together with confusion.

"How can I feel this?" He whispered back. Morgan rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on the bat.

"Just feel it, Pretty Boy," Morgan breathed into his ear and Spencer gritted his teeth and kicked his feet into the ground; ignoring the mixtures of 'aw's from the moms.

"Ready, Kiddo?" Rossi asked, he bent down low and waited for Spencer to nod.

"Uh-Huh," Spencer said; his tongue flicked over his lips as he concentrated.

Spencer saw the ball soaring towards him and he swung. Morgan helped guide the bat towards the ball and the two cracked together, and if Morgan hadn't been holding the bat, Spencer would've been thrown back by the force.

They watched the ball bounce on the ground several meters away and Spencer didn't need to be told to move this time.

Hotch shook hands with the coach and turned upon hearing a small cheer. He caught sight of Spencer hurrying to first base and he chuckled to himself.

"Go for a home run!" Garcia yelled and Spencer hesitated at first base before running on.

Hotch saw the ball just a few feet from him and he quickly grabbed it and waved to Rossi.

"Get them out!" Hotch said motioning to Henry and Spencer before throwing the ball to the Italian. Spencer gaped at Hotch as he ran

Henry stopped at last base and stuck his tongue out at Rossi.

"Morgan! Catch!" Rossi shouted. He threw the ball at Morgan and Spencer yelped at how close Derek was to him. He locked his eyes on the last base and sprinted for it.

Spencer skidded past the base but quickly lunged back tapping his hand awkwardly on it just before Morgan could get him out.

He stuck his tongue out at the older agent who groaned eccentrically.

"We win!" Henry said, following Spencer's actions and sticking his tongue out at the adults, adding a raspberry for good measure.

"I demand a rematch," Hotch sulked, folding his arms and putting on an animate frown.

"I'll be on your team, Dad!" Jack piped up. He wrestled the ball from Morgan and aimed it at Hotch who caught it just in time.

"Maybe not today, bud."

"Aw, But-" Jack started to whine.

"Next time you come to my house we'll have a game. How does that sound?" Rossi offered. Jack paused for a moment and with a sigh, he nodded. "Good lad."

* * *

Jack said bye to his friends and his coach and helped his dad pack up their things. Rossi managed to convince a dad to bowl for the eager kids; Henry and Spencer included in those numbers.

Rossi sat down beside JJ who was watching with an affectionate smile playing on her lips.

"It's good to see him finally enjoying himself," Rossi muttered, watching as Henry dropped his bat, grabbed Spencer's hand and sprinted to the first base, dragging Spencer behind him. JJ chuckled and turned to face Rossi.

"It sure is," she paused and bit her lip before continuing. "He hasn't spoken to me about his mother since they came back." Her blue eyes took on a sad undertone. Rossi shifted and looked back at Spencer. No one would be able to tell how much he had suffered from looking at the happy expression he wore unless they knew already.

"Maybe it's better that way," he sighed.

"Bottling it up? I don't think so; I know what that can do to someone-"

"JJ. Stop panicking," Rossi laid a hand on JJ's shoulder and she took a deep breath. "Look, I doubt Aaron would have let him bottle it up. They've probably discussed it."

"I'm just... I'm worried about him," JJ huffed.

"We all are."

Hotch finished packing their bag and slung it over his shoulder before calling to his team. He looked out at the pitch where a small game was coming to a close.

"Henry! Spencer!"

Two small boys on the pitch stopped and looked up at the voice.

"Time to go home!"

Henry stamped his foot on the ground and grumbled. He started storming up the pitch with Spencer hurrying behind.

"When can we p'ay lite Jack?" Spencer asked breathlessly when he caught up. Henry shrugged.

"You're way too young," he mumbled. "I'm gonna ask my daddy if I can play next year."

"Oh," Spencer whimpered.

"You can still watch us though."

Spencer nodded sadly; he'd rather play with them. This thought surprised him considering his lack of interest in sport up to that point.

They got to the car and Spencer waited for Jack to shimmy into his seat.

"Coffee at mine?" Morgan asked. The team nodded in agreement.

"Tan we get ice cweam on the way?" Spencer queried shyly. He clasped his hands behind his back and worked magic with his puppy dog eyes.

"Yea!" Henry gasped.

"Boys, it's October. It's not really ice cream season," Hotch pointed out.

"Peas!" Spencer begged; his golden brown eyes glistening up at Hotch.

"Aw, come on, boss man," Garcia added.

"Can I have some ice cream too?" Jack asked.

Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _Don't be a pushover. Don't be a pushover,_ he thought to himself.

"Please, please, please," Henry joined in with the chorus of pleads.

 _Don't-_

"Fine. But just one this time. And I mean one, Spencer."

The younger boy saluted Aaron and grinned mischievously.

 _So much for not being a pushover,_ Hotch thought.

* * *

 **I hope that chapter was more uplifting than the last few. I was so tired today, and I really hoped to upload it, but I'm gonna have to do it tomorrow, so hopefully, if you're reading this it's Sunday ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

 **Please keep reviewing.**

 **See you in the next chapter... chapter 30! Wow!**


	30. Henry’s Birthday

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I had scholarship exams yesterday and one of them was on creative writing so I've been focusing most of my writing into that at the moment. I will try to be more organised I promise.**

 **Thank you as always to everyone who reviewed. That includes, E. J. Morgan, Dez, Astrahan, poorbear123, K, fishtrek, laileyspenstar, Diana, Guest, and GoodGodHenry.**

 **So I said a while ago that Spencer and Henry's birthdays are both on the 28th of October and I think Jack's is the 9th of October. Therefore, this story is an alternate timeline so I have moved Henry's Birthday a bit earlier so their birthdays don't clash.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Go-karting?"

Go-karting," JJ confirmed. Rossi rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yea... I'm not sure I'm up for that," he chuckled.

"Aw come on, uncle Dave!" Jack whined, pulling on the Italians arm.

"You have to have a go!" He pleaded.

Henry hadn't wanted a simple 'at home birthday party' like Jack. He told JJ that they had to do something 'awesome' for his birthday. His initial plan of paint balling had been quickly shot down, but go-karting had remained on the table. So the party had been organised and Henry had sent invitations to all his friend, but JJ forgot to specify to the team that _they_ would be go-karting as well.

Imagine Garcia's surprise when she arrived in typical sparkly high heals, a body slimming dress and her hair in perfect curls only to be handed a grubby helmet.

"Come on!" JJ called. "Kids first and then it's our turn."

Rossi laughed but JJ looked deadly serious.

"Aaron's not going," Rossi groaned.

"I'm paying," chuckled Hotch.

Rossi glanced around for some kind of excuse and his eyes fell on Spencer who was standing quietly, craning his neck to see the track. Rossi took Spencer's small hand and stood him in front of the height chart. Spencer looked up at him in bewilderment and peeked at the height chart which he fell short of.

"Oh no, would you look at that! Spencer's too small. It wouldn't be fair for him to miss out; I guess I'll stay with him," Rossi said quickly before anybody could argue.

"Chicken," Morgan sneered.

"I believe the word you were looking for is chivalrous," Rossi corrected, pulling Spencer with him to the side lines. Spencer huffed at being used as a get-out-of-go-karting-free card and was even more irritated when he could no longer see the track. He kept in mind the rules as he tugged on Rossi's sleeve.

"Uncle Dave, I tan't see," Spencer mumbled. Rossi's face broke into a smile and Spencer felt his cheeks blush.

"Don't worry about that, Kiddo," Rossi exulted, lifting the boy easily into his arms and perching him on his shoulders. Spencer gasped at the sudden change in altitude and in his panic his arms wrapped around Rossi's face to keep upright. He swallowed thickly when he realised how high he was.

"Hey, kid, I can't see," Rossi Laughed. He pulled Spencer's arms from over his eyes and the boy yelped in fear.

"No, uncle Dave, I'm gonna fall!" He cried; tears threatening to fall.

"No you won't; I've got you. You can let go," the Italian promised. Spencer looked back down and whimpered fearfully, but managed to release his death grip on Rossi.

"There ya go," Rossi cheered.

"Woah. I tan see evewything!" Spencer gasped. Rossi caught Morgan watching him and winked. He had the perfect excuse for not participating.

Henry came off the track with a group of boys similar to his age and they watched in fits of laughter as their parents and the team got onto the track.

"Who do you want to win?" Rossi asked the boy on his shoulders who had become fearless with his constant wriggling and shifting, which had started to worry Rossi.

"Uh... Mummy!" Spencer said; a huge smile over his face.

"Me too!" Added Henry who smiled fondly up at his younger brother.

"My moneys on Emily," Rossi said.

"I kind of have to root for my girlfriend," Hotch said with a smug grin of his own.

"What about me?" Morgan yelled from the kart he was squeezed into.

" _I_ think you'll win, Derek!" Jack called back and Morgan gave him a thumbs up.

"He'll pwobably get distwacted," Spencer whispered in Rossi's ear; his small finger pointing to the lady holding the starting flag. Her shirt was tight and the buttons clung to the fabric over her breasts. Rossi laughed aloud and shook his head.

"Good point, Kiddo."

Garcia was sat in one of the back cars her fingers unsure about what to touch or hold.

"You got it, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine... do I...What do I pull again?"

Morgan was about to show her but the traffic lights changed, the flag went down and they were off. Garcia squeaked and slammed her heel into the accelerator, crashing straight into Emily.

"Hey!" Emily laughed.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Garcia apologised; her inexperience fingers dancing over the steering wheel as she tried to work the miniature vehicle out. She slowly pressed her foot on the accelerator and the car chuffed to life again, nose diving into a set of tyres. Garcia cried out and took most of her weight off the accelerator so she inched along the track at an agonisingly slow pace. She gasped when Morgan zoomed past her, closely followed by JJ.

Garcia sighed as the other parents flew by.

Spencer watched Garcia stuggle and he put his hands over his mouth and shouted to her.

"Go, Auntie Pen!"

Garcia looked up and saw the small boy on Rossi's shoulders, waving and smiling profusely. His smile was contagious as one quickly appeared over her own face.

"Come on, slow coach," Morgan laughed as he passed her again.

"You're going down," Garcia said with a determined look and she pummelled the accelerator, sky rocketing forward and surpassing Morgan's little blue kart.

"Woah, Mama!" Morgan yelled over the roar of her little engine.

"Woooo!" Spencer cheered as Garcia swooped around the track like something possessed.

* * *

When everyone had had a few goes on the go-karts, excluding Spencer, Rossi, Hotch, and some older parents, the staff announced that food was ready.

Henry made a mad dash for the large table and grabbed the chair decorated with checked flags and a banner with his name on. He saved the two seats either side of him for his brothers and instructed his friends who tried to sit by him to find another seat.

Spencer scrambled onto his chair, but his head eyes barely skimmed over the table edge.

Hotch couldn't help smiling at the sight

"Need a boost?" He asked. Spencer pouted up at him and nodded slowly. Henry was already making a grab for the fresh hot dogs on the table and Spencer could only lick his lips at the delicious smell wafting down to his disadvantaged position.

"Morgan, pass me your coat," Hotch said. He folded his and Morgan's coats to create a makeshift pillow which he slipped under Spencer. Although the small boy wasn't much higher, at least he could reach his plate. Taking pity on him, Morgan reached out and handed him a hot dog.

"Fanks, Dewek," Spencer sighed, taking the food gratefully and sinking his teeth into a well deserved bite.

The girls sat chatting, watching the kids finish their dessert before hitting the track again. JJ nudged Garcia and flicked her head to a woman a few seats down from them with a small boy in her lap. He looked miserable and was struggling silently to get out of her lap. She was patting his head like a dog and yabbering on to the other mothers.

"That's Annalise," JJ hissed.

"That's her?" Garcia gasped. From JJ she'd heard many stories about Annalise, otherwise known as 'the mother from hell.'

"Yup," JJ frowned at the other mother with a mixture of jealously and disgust.

"She seems fine," Emily said. Garcia and JJ whipped their heads around at the brunette who threw her hands in the air as if they'd pointed guns at her instead of dark glares.

"You say that now," JJ muttered. She stopped suddenly and a false smile plastered her face. Annalise had finally released her younger son and was making her way over to the girls.

"Hi, Jennifer!" She said in a high pitched whiny voice.

"Hi, Annalise," JJ sang through gritted teeth.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" Annalise asked; she pulled up a chair before the girls could answer.

"Help yourself," Garcia said sweetly.

"I'm sorry if Moses doesn't look as if he's enjoying himself; he's not used to go-karting," Annalise grimaced at the cars racing around the corners.

"No, he's into horse riding. We hope to have him competing in dressage later this year; youngest in the whole state from what I've been told."

Emily laughed with Annalise and look a sip of her drink finally reaslising what Garcia and JJ had been talking about.

"That's...great," JJ said.

"Yes, well he follows after his sister, Catherine. Once she got on a horse you could barely get her back off it," Annalise chuckled.

"What about your boy? And Aaron's Son? Do they ride?"

"No, Jack's into soccer and baseball and Henry wants to join the junior baseball team," JJ replied.

"Oh, is he slower than the other children? He's starting quite late isn't he?" Annalise queried smugly. Emily almost choked on her drink and had to cough loudly as not to cause a scene.

"No, not at all, it's just been hard on both the boys, what with me and Aaron splitting with our old partners and starting a relationship together," JJ said as calmly as she could muster.

"Of course, of course," Annalise muttered, looking back at the boys.

"And what with the adoption," Garcia put in. Annalise's brow furrowed as she looked back at them. She reminded Emily of a sniffer dog, gossip being the drug she was tasked to sniff out.

"Adoption?" She asked.

"Oh Yea," Emily added. "Didn't you hear. JJ and Aaron decided to adopt," she pointed at the small boy sat beside Henry, showing him origami he had made with a napkin.

"Oh, I assumed he was yours," Annalise said, pointing to Garcia who laughed aloud. "He seemed clingy to you."

"No, no, I wish he was."

"Spence," JJ called. Spencer looked up sharply and hid his origami behind his back.

"Come here, sweetheart," she called. Spencer glued anxiously and slipped off his seat. He tiptoed up to the group of women who smiled oddly at him.

"Spencer's almost two now," Garcia said, ruffling Spencer's hair, determined to out do Annalise.

"Oh, so young," Annalise said, her teeth gritting with annoyance.

"Is he potty trained yet? Moses was out of diapers at 1," she said proudly. Spencer blushed and backed up into Garcia out of pure embarrassment.

JJ rolled her eyes as Garcia gave Annalise a false smile. With the girls distracted Spencer hurried back to the table and tucked into his bowl of ice cream again.

"Of course he is."

Annalise's smile fell slightly and she pulled Moses towards her. His dark blue eyes met the strangers and he looked away shyly.

"Say hi, sweetie."

"Hi," Moses mumbled, lifting his small hand to wave. Garcia had to admit that he was rather cute with his green checked shirt, chinos and mostly straight black hair that had an adorable little flick just above his brows.

"Hi, Honey," Garcia said and her smile became genuine.

"Moses is getting really good at counting. Aren't you, baby? Can you show us?" Annalise folded her arms smugly as Moses stared up at her uncomfortably. He held out his fingers and carefully counted them.

"One... two... twee... um..." Moses looked up at his mother who's eyes widened.

"Four," She hissed and Moses quickly carried on, getting to 10 and smiling sheepishly.

"Well isn't that... delightful," Emily said sarcastically. "Spencer, come here, sweetheart."

Spencer was in the middle of his bowl of ice cream and he looked around with melted vanilla goodness peppering his lips. He whined quietly, having had just sat down and jumped down from his seat, licking his lips quickly to make himself more presentable. Annalise smirked at the messy child and patted her clean son on the head patronisingly.

"Yes, Autie Em?" Spencer said sweetly.

"Spencer likes maths too," Emily said.

"Oh really? Can he count to three already?"

Garcia gritted her teeth and smiled painfully.

"He's much more advanced," Emily chuckled. Annalise joined in doubtfully.

"Really?"

Spencer's brow creased in confusion and he looked up at JJ.

"Mummy?" He asked. JJ winked at him but he still didn't understand.

"Spencer. Honey. Can you do some maths for us?" Garcia asked. Morgan who had just stolen another hotdog without Hotch noticing, leaned in to the conversation and shook his head.

"O-otay... um... what sowt, auntie Pen?"

"How about eight plus three?" Annalise put in. She lent back and tapped her fingers against her knees patiently.

"Dats eleven," Spencer answered.

Annalise hesitated and narrowed her eyes at Spencer.

"That was a bit easy," she said.

"What about 18 times... 3," Annalise folded her arms again and winked at her son who didn't seem to understand.

"Fifty fouw," Spencer replied absentmindedly, his eyes drifted over to his ice cream which was beginning to look sad as it melted into a soupy mess.

Annalise froze and Garcia had to hide her giggles. After a moment she recovered and gave JJ a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise. He's autistic isn't he?" She said.

"What!?" Garcia gasped.

"No, he's not," JJ hissed through her tightly gritted teeth.

"You really must get him tested. He probably has Aspergers."

"Excuse me-"

Spencer sighed as the women started bickering over them. He glanced at Moses and gently took the older boy's hand.

"Would you like to p'ay?" Spencer whispered. Moses looked back at his mother and then at Spencer and he nodded eagerly.

Spencer took him to the track, but Moses had other ideas. The establishment was huge and the track only made up 1/3. Moses pointed to a small arcade in the corner. Spencer shrugged and decided to entertain the young boys whims, not that he had much choice as the boy pulled him into the arcade.

"Loot!" Moses cried, pointing to a motorbike. He hurried over and managed to clamber on. Spencer struggled onto the one next to moses and held the handles tight. He carefully searched his pocket for money, but realised his pockets were too small to house anything anymore.

Spencer glanced at the other boy and raised his eyebrows. The older boy was rocking the motorbike and making engine noises with his mouth.

"Come on, Spencer!" He encouraged. Spencer rocked the bike halfheartedly, his cheeks burning red when some passing adults cooed the two boys.

After 30 minutes of jumping from one game to another Spencer was ready to drop off.

"Come on, look at all the toys!" Moses cried. Spencer groaned as he was pulled away to another machine. He didn't know how to lightly tell the older boy that he was bored out of his mind. He scoured his head for an excuse.

 _What do kids my age do?_ He thought and an idea dawned on him but he didn't like it. That was until Moses tried to yank him onto a dance pad and Spencer decided he'd had enough.

"I-I want to go now," Spencer whispered. Moses glanced down and frowned at him.

 _It's now or never,_ Spencer thought and he jutted out his bottom lip and forced out crocodile tears.

"Oh...Uh..." Moses mumbled, looking around nervously to see if there were any adults to help him.

"Do you want youw mummy?" He asked and Spencer nodded and wiped his face, relieved that his plan had worked.

"Come on then. I'll find hew," Moses said, taking Spencer's hand and guiding him from the arcade.

As they made their way up to the dinner table Spencer caught sight of Hotch sat with JJ talking to the abominable Annalise. He released Moses' hand and scurried over to them, burying his face into Hotch's leg and sighing happily.

"Where did you guys get to?" Hotch asked, stroking a hand through Spencer's soft brown hair. Spencer shrugged, pressed his face into Hotch's knee and closed his eyes. Hotch's hand moved softly over Spencer's back.

"We went to the Awcade!" Moses chirped, causing Spencer to jolt awake barely realising he'd nodded off.

"Did you?" Hotch said in an animated voice. He carefully lifted Spencer into his lap so he didn't fall over.

"Yea! We went on the bikes and then the shooting game then-"

"Shooting game!?" Annalise snapped.

"Uh Huh. We pwetended to shoot the bad guys," Moses said proudly.

"I suppose that was Spencer's idea," Annalise hissed. JJ kissed her teeth and glared at the other mother. Hotch's eyes widened but he continued to stroke Spencer's back. The small boy had already fallen asleep in His lap.

"And what makes you think that?" JJ retorted angrily. Moses' smile fell and Hotch understood why the boy was always so quiet and shy.

"You and your FBI _boyfriend_ probably have guns around the house; he probably learnt it off you," Annalise growled, JJ's face contorted in anger.

"He's two, for crying out loud!"

"Well, like you said: he's advanced for a two year old."

"Mummy..." Moses whispered, but Annalise was in full rant mode.

"I will not have _my_ children playing with violent kids!"

JJ laughed aloud and motioned to Spencer who was nuzzled against Hotch's chest.

"Does he look violent?"

"Mum..." Moses Mumbled. "It was-"

"Not now, Moses. I'm sorry, Jennifer, I just can't let your son manipulate mine-"

"MUMMY!" Moses yelled and both mothers turned towards the young boy.

"I wanted to play the shooting game," he whimpered.

"You what?"

"It was my idea, Mummy. It was weally fun!"

Annalise paled and she grabbed Moses arm while JJ looked on angrily.

Annalise left soon after.

* * *

Morgan jumped into a go-kart and motioned Hotch to join him.

"I'm paying for this; I'm not obliged to join in," he said.

"Oh, come on, Hotch," Morgan called from behind his helmet.

Emilyrolled her eyes, grabbed a helmet and stepped into the go kart beside Morgan.

"You and me," she chuckled.

"Oh, you are so on, Princess!"

* * *

"Okay, okay," Morgan whined, covering his ears irritably.

"I want to hear you say it, Morgan!" Emily demanded.

"Fine!"

"Go on then," Hotch deadpanned.

"I will just-"

"It's two words!" Garcia interrupted.

They stopped in front of the teams cars and they all turned to face Morgan.

The parents had already left with their kids and the team had just been waiting for Hotch to pay the extras.

The sky was dark and Hotch could barely see to unlock his car and he struggled one handed with the keys.

"Say it!" Emily chided.

"Guys," JJ whispered motioning to the two sleeping boys in her and Hotch's arms. JJ shifted Henry on her hip and his eyes rolled sleepily as he clutched tightly to her arm. Spencer, on the other hand, was out for the count. His head rested on Hotch's shoulder and his arms hung tiredly around Hotch's neck.

"Oh, right, sorry," Emily mumbled. She narrowed her eyes at Morgan and he let out a defeated huff.

"Well done, Emily," he muttered. Emily beamed back at him.

"What for?" She asked innocently.

"You know..."

"I need to hear it," she added.

"Well done...for...for winning-"

"And beating you," she finished.

"I'm not saying that," Morgan grunted.

"We all know it's true," giggled Garcia. Morgan sent her a grumpy look which only made her laugh louder.

"Who's the better driver?" Emily asked, putting her hand to her ear and leaning close to Morgan.

"You wait, Princess. Because-"

"Payback's a bitch," Emily, Garcia and Rossi interrupted in unison.

Jack looked up in shock and Hotch attempted to cover his ears with one hand while still holding Spencer.

"It's on," Morgan added before getting into his car.

"Does this mean I get to drive the SUV instead of Morgan?" Emily asked.

"I don't see why not," Hotch shrugged as he opened the door to their own car and pretended to not hear Morgan's loud protests from inside his car.

* * *

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the delay; I have no idea whare the time goes. And I'm sorry if this wasn't that great a chapter, in the end I just really wanted to give you something, anything.**

 **I haven't been very motivated to write lately, but I will try to be better.**

 **Next chapter will be definitely be up sooner than this one.**

 **Things that are coming up is Spencer's birthday but before that something... big may happen.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

 **Please review this chapter, share your thoughts and feelings with me and I will hopefully see you really soon!**


	31. Hitting Home

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you, and Andi for your reviews on the last chapter.**

 **I had hoped to upload this sooner but there were bits missing and I was struggling to connect things together.**

 **I apologise if it seems rushed, it'll be because I tried to fit everything in in just one chapter so as to set the next chapter up.**

 **Some strong language ahead.**

 **Anywho, here it is.**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"P'eas," Spencer pleaded as Hotch pulled his go bag over his shoulder.

"No, Spencer," Hotch deadpanned for what felt like the 18th time.

"I'll be good; I pwomise," Spencer added hopefully. He clasped his hands in front of him and gazed up at Hotch hitting him with his hypnotic puppy dog eyes. Hotch shook his head and stepped past the toddler.

"I've made my decision."

Suddenly, Hotch felt a weight on his leg and he looked down to find Spencer holding tightly to him; his bottom lip trembling dangerously.

"Why!?" He whined loudly and Hotch hoped his office walls were thick enough to keep the childish moans from escaping into the bullpen.

"Firstly, it would be breaking Strauss's and my rule: no cases until you're two. Secondly, this one involves kids so we wouldn't bring you even if we could," Hotch explained calmly.

"No one would notice me," Spencer whispered.

"No, Spencer. You're staying with Garcia and that's final."

Spencer released Hotch's leg and stomped his foot in a tantrum-like fashion. Hotch rolled his eyes and marveled at how much Spencer could act like an almost two-year-old yet profusely deny it.

"We'll be back as soon as the case is finished," Hotch said. He knelt down and opened his arms. Spencer swiveled around and rejected the hug.

"Suit yourself," Hotch sighed.

He stepped out of his office and over to his team who were already gathered in the bullpen.

"Ready to go?" He called. Morgan gave him a thumbs up and they started towards the elevator. Hotch walked by Garcia and he motioned to his office.

"He's sulking right now. Sorry about that," he muttered.

"Did you upset my boy Genius?" She gasped.

"He's getting easier to upset," Hotch sighed and he quickly followed his team. Spencer wiped his face harshly, cursing his toddler emotions for getting the better of him and he charged for the door so as to say goodbye to his team. He peered out the threshold just as the elevator door closed on the team.

"Wait-!" He cried but it was too late.

"You okay, baby Genius?" Garcia asked, clip-clopping up the stairs and coking her head at him.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," he whimpered.

* * *

The flight to was quick and soon enough the team were gathered in a conference room, flicking through files and pictures.

"This guy is one sadistic bastard," the sheriff muttered. He shook his head grievously at the images JJ had lined up on the board which depicted dead, mutilated bodies of children. The majority had their eyes open and JJ tried her hardest to avoid looking at the glassy expression adopted in their once lively eyes.

"He's no sadist," Morgan said as he narrowed his eyes at the dead children and despite not having kids of his own he felt a shiver pierce his spine especially when his eyes past a child just a little older than Spencer with the same chocolate brown eyes that could melt a grown man's heart.

"Why not?" The bewildered sheriff asked. He took his hat off and scratched his ratty blonde hair with a crinkled index finger.

"See these," Morgan said pointing out wounds on some of the children.

"These are hesitation marks; our Unsub clearly struggled to inflict these which shows us that he didn't enjoy killing these kids."

"Then why do it?" The sheriff asked. Morgan looked over at Hotch who was also trying to avoid looking at the picture that reminded him of his three children at home.

"That's what we're here to find out," Hotch deadpanned.

* * *

"Tan't you at least tell me some mowe infowmation about the case?" Spencer whined from his 'nest.' He was lay across the pillows with his head lolling over the edge of the couch and his feet propped up on the arm.

"I thought you were practicing your speech?" Garcia questioned, diverting him from the case for as long as possible.

"I am!" Spencer cried indignantly and he sat up straight on the couch, shimmying into the arranged pillows.

"Loot! Wed lowwy, yellow lowwy, wed-"

"It's _Red Lorry;_ I swear you're getting worse" Garcia laughed. Spencer shrugged, he wasn't too bothered anymore; he got over his speech impediment in his first childhood so he would be able to do it again.

"Tell me about the case!" Spencer moaned.

"Fine. The Unsub takes siblings from their homes, schools, parks, you name it. He keeps them for 3 days and then kills the youngest. All of the youngest children haven been beaten to death," Garcia explained and Spencer gulped simultaneously.

"The middle sibling is choked to death and the eldest is kept alive, at least this has been the case on the last 3 instances that have happened within the last 7 weeks."

"9 kids," Spencer gasped. He suddenly realised why Hotch had wanted him to stay behind so much.

"For now at least, another 3 kids are missing."

At that moment Garcia's phone started ringing. She accepted and almost laughed at the three awkward and grumbled 'heys' she received from Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi so she came back with a classic witty Garcia greeting.

"If it's not the dulcet tones of my three musketeers. What can I do you for?"

"We sent you some of the CCTV footage from the Anderson's house, run through it and check facial recognition on anyone you find," Hotch said. Garcia sighed loud and purposely.

"I can do that in my sleep, Sir, if you wish for me to waste my genius," She grumbled.

"Do it for me, baby girl" Morgan's voice came through with a clear hint of seduction.

"Well if you insist," Garcia sighed.

Morgan winked at Rossi and set to work sorting the children's photos into specific piles.

"Is that all, sir?" Garcia asked. Hotch hesitated a moment.

"One more thing," He took Garcia off speaker and held the phone to his ear secretively as the team bustled about to start work.

"Hey, Garcia, could you put Spencer on?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Sure thing, Boss Man," Hotch heard the wheels on Garcia's chair roll in the background.

"Spence... phone," she called.

Hotch waited until suddenly he heard the pitter patter of tiny converse.

"Hello?" Spencer mumbled. Hotch grinned and stepped out of the room, Rossi and JJ's eyes trained on him, each with a smirk on their face.

"Hey, Spencer, it's Da-Aaron. I promised to call you didn't I?" Hotch asked and he heard a happy hum from the other end of the phone.

"Uh-Huh, you did."

"Good. I need you to start a geographical profile for us."

"On it," Spencer replied.

"And go easy on Garcia," Hotch added.

"I don't know what you'we talking about," Spencer said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Just don't drive her crazy."

"Fine."

Hotch Chuckled.

"I'll call later."

"Otay, um... I have a new wule," Spencer announced before Hotch could hang up.

"Oh yea," Hotch said with a grin.

"And what would that be?"

"We always have to say goodbye," Spencer said. Hotch's frown furrowed but Spencer was already explaining before he could protest.

"I fowgot to say goodbye," he mumbled.

"Okay. We can add that to the rules-"

"Hotch," Morgan poked his head around the door and motioned Hotch over.

"I've got to go now, Okay?"

"Otay, Don't fowget the wule," Spencer chirped quickly.

"As long as you don't forget the rules," Hotch chuckled and he caught Morgan rolling his eyes and he decided to wrap it up.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

"I can nevew fowget, _Daddy,"_ Spencer giggled and it was Hotch's turn to roll his eyes.

"Bye!"

Hotch hung up and turned to Morgan.

"It's good you've taken on the father figure role, but we need you here right now," Morgan said and Hotch nodded seriously.

"Let's get to work on the profile."

* * *

After a few hours of solid working, a solemn officer walked into the conference room.

"The Taylor kids were just found," he informed them.

"And?" Hotch deadpanned. He already knew the news before it left the officer's dry lips.

"Nathan Taylor had been strangled to death, Lillian was beaten to death, same as the others," the officer muttered.

"And Abagail?" JJ asked hopefully.

"Dehydrated, but alive."

"Okay, thank you," Hotch said and the officer took that as his cue to leave. As soon as he was into the hallway Hotch's head fell into his hands and he let out an uncharacteristic groan.

"He's disposing of them quickly," Rossi observed.

"He kept the first kids 3 days, and the next 3, but the Antons and the Taylors were disposed of in 2 days."

"He's becoming disorganised..." Morgan added.

"JJ, you and Emily go interview the family, Morgan and Rossi go to the crime scene and see what you can find," Hotch ordered.

* * *

JJ and Emily peeked through the window of the hospital room and saw a young child clutching her parents and choking on apologies that seemed to stick in her throat.

"Poor kid," Emily hissed.

"I couldn't imagine- watching her siblings die," JJ gasped.

"I know how it feels to lose a sibling but two?" She shook her head and Emily kissed her teeth in agreement.

Mr Taylor caught sight of them staring and staggered towards the door. As soon as it shut behind him and they lifted their badges, he rounded on them.

"It's too late. You're too late!" He snapped.

"Sir-"

"No! My children are dead because of you! Why couldn't you do your job properly!?" He yelled. Several nurses exchanged looks and paused where they stood.

"I'm sorry, Sir. We have been working tirelessly to find whoever did this," JJ stammered. The father pursed his quivering lips and turned his face away from them.

"It's too late..." he whispered.

"We are truly sorry, Sir. But the person who did this is still out there and he will strike within days. We need to speak to your daughter," Emily insisted .

"No."

"Sir-"

"NO! Can't you see you've damaged her enough!?"

"Sir we-" JJ started, but he cut her off again.

"Do you have children, Agent?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"Yes."

"So you will know that as a p-parent I will do everything to protect my children."

JJ nodded.

"Good. Now understand this, Abigail is not talking to you until I believe she's ready."

With that, the man pushed back into his daughter's room and shut the blinds on the agents.

"That went well," Emily sighed.

* * *

JJ and Emily got back to the station which was draped in a defeated silence.

JJ stared at the board they had constructed.

Family one: the Stokers. Eldest child- David, middle child- Lucy, youngest child- Willow.

Family two: the Cusslers. Eldest child- Chris, middle child- Ethan, youngest child- Justin.

Family three: the Antons, Eldest child- Tanner, middle child- Charity, youngest child- George.

Family four: the Taylors. Eldest child- Abigail, middle child- Nathan, youngest child- Lillian.

Similarities: youngest children were beaten to death, middle children were strangled to death, eldest children survived with no injuries.

Differences: the genders of the children didn't correspond from family to family and neither did their ages.

Profile: the unsub chose victims of opportunity and all that mattered was that they were siblings and that they were children. He was growing disorganised, likely to be desperate. Possibilities as to why he chooses specific groups: family trauma: past or present. OCD: ritualistic killings in association to disorder. Punishment of the parents...

JJ stepped back and sighed.

"JJ? You okay?"

She glanced around to see a concerned Emily watching her with folded arms.

"I'm...no...I'm not," she said honestly. Emily's arms fell to her sides and she nodded sympathetically.

"Take a break. Grab a coffee or something," Emily suggested as she placed a reassuring hand on JJ's shoulder.

"But the case," JJ protested, motioning to the images of dead children.

"He won't strike so soon after the Taylors. If you are struggling it's okay to take a break."

JJ looked down at her fingers, ashamed of her weakness.

"Okay," she breathed.

She stepped away from the board and the pictures and started towards the doors.

JJ sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as soon as the doors shut behind her. She walked down the steps and sat down on a nearby bench. A numbness serged through the tips of her fingers and she gently rubbed them together and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" A deep voice broke into JJ's thoughts and her eyes snapped open to see a tall, broad-shouldered young man stood a foot away, watching her.

"Oh... I'm fine, thank you."

"You don't look fine and after everything that's going on around here I can't say I'm surprised."

"You know about the children?" JJ mumbled. The man sighed and slowly took a seat beside her, genuine sadness flashed across his face.

"Who doesn't. It's awful; I recognise some of the kids on the news and I just can't believe they're dead," He murmured, shaking his head is disbelief.

JJ's brow pinched together and she nabbed her phone from her pocket and found the pictures of the latest children.

"Do you recognise any of these children?" She asked handing him the phone. The man took it gingerly and narrowed his eyes at the young children.

"Yes, they're the Taylor's kid... they're not...dead are they?" He asked with bated breath. JJ closed her eyes and nodded.

"Oh god..."

JJ took the phone back and held it in her lap a defeated look on her face.

"Did you see them on October the 24th?" She asked.

"No, I can't say I did. I saw their parents drive past my work but the kids would've been in school at that time."

JJ rubbed her face and inhaled deeply through gritted teeth.

"Cute kids," the man commented.

JJ frowned and looked down at her phone. Her home screen was on and her screen saver was a picture of Jack, Henry, and Spencer sleeping on the couch together.

"Oh sorry," she mumbled, switching off her phone and returning it to her pocket.

"They yours?" He asked.

"Yes, they're my boys," JJ said with a small smile. She was silent for a moment before the man shifted.

"Hey, there's someone I know that worked with the Taylors; he saw the kids a lot. He's a friend of mine, in fact, he's just been at the newsagents with a delivery. He's probably still there," the man pointed to a squat shop about 2 blocks down.

"I can show you to him," the man said; a kind smile on his face. JJ drew away from him instinctually.

"I'll have to talk to my team. Do you have a name for him?" She asked.

"Oh sure, he's Alan Thomas," the man replied. JJ storer the information in her memory and nodded. The man stood and muttered a goodbye before heading in the direction of the newsagents. JJ watched him curiously and glanced back at the police department.

She didn't know whether to chance delay by going inside to inform the team when they could meet her there. If this guy had information, she needed it; there wasn't enough time for hesitation. So she hurried down the street, her eyes locked on the newsagents. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Hotch.

She retrieved her badge before she pushed the door open gingerly. She couldn't help cringing at the sound of a bell jingling overhead; her fingers twitching towards her gun in her paranoia.

JJ stepped up to the counter and glanced around.

"Hello? I'm here to talk to Alan Thomas... hello?" She called. She frowned at the empty shop and lent over the counter. She jumped back with a gasp when she saw the cashier lay on the floor; a small pool of blood forming around his head.

"The hell," she muttered, slowly backing away and reaching for her gun.

Suddenly, a bag came down over her face and she yelped our in shock. She kicked out desperately, but the drawstring bag only tightened.

"Chill out, Pretty, we don't want you," a voice growled. JJ kicked back and nailed the bastard in the balls. His hands released her and she quickly worked at the bag.

"Fucking bitch!" The voice snarled.

JJ managed to lift the bag just as something hard smacked into the back of her head. She collapsed to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Hotch scowled at his phone as he made his way down the street with a confused Morgan at his heels.

"Jay," Hotch hissed; a grimace painted on his features.

"Hotch, where are we going?" Morgan panted after finally catching up with Hotch.

"JJ said she found a potential witness."

"And... and she checked it out alone?" Morgan muttered. Hotch bit his gum harder and hurried up to the shop.

"JJ?" He called as he thumped the shop door open. A patronising jingle from above them caused Morgan to unholster his weopen.

"Jay?" Hotch called again and he too pulled his gun out and stepped cautiously into the shop.

"This ain't right," Morgan murmured. Hotch gripped his gun tighter between his sweaty fingers and he edged towards the counter.

"Hotch."

Aaron glanced back and saw Morgan staring at the floor. The dusty lino next around Morgan's shoes was speckled with small droplets of crimson.

Hotch's breath hitched and he staggered forwards, collapsing into the counter. He tried to take a deep breath but his eyes caught sight of a limp arm on the other side of the counter.

"We have a problem, Derek," Hotch gasped; his normally stern voice cracked as he said it.

* * *

Spencer was sleeping in his cocoon of pillows and blankets when Garcia's phone started ringing. She answered it and started rambling eagerly about what she'd found.

"So I've whittled the list down to 230 and I know that's still a lot to work with but it's a start and I think that-"

"Garcia."

"-one of these guys may be our Unsub-"

"Penelope."

"It's really..." Garcia's sentence drifted away and her brow pinched together.

 _Did he just call me Penelope?_ she thought.

"Sir?"

"Garcia, we need you to get all the information about this newsagents... I sent you the details. I want to know who goes in and out."

"Sir. What's happened?" She asked; she could sense the quiver in his typically calm voice.

"JJ. She... She Uh, she was only gone for a few minutes..."

"Oh, God," Garcia muttered, her mind whirring at what Hotch was implying.

"She's missing, Garcia."

"How?" Garcia pressed her knuckles to her lips to quell the cry threatening to escape.

"It's connected to this case. It has to be; I'm sure of it. She sent me a message saying she was going to talk to a witness."

"B-but JJ doesn't fit the victimology," Garcia stammered.

"I know... jus-just find me everything you can on that place, okay?"

"O-okay..." Garcia whimpered; her fingers already skimming over the keyboard. She listened for the beep to signal that Hotch had hung up but instead his quiet voice came through once more.

"Don't tell Spencer," he whispered. Garcia glanced around at the boy sleeping contently on the couch; her lip trembled tenuously but she swallowed back her emotions and nodded.

"Okay, Sir. Please find her."

"We will."

* * *

Spencer woke up from his nap and looked groggily over to Garcia who was muttering angrily at the keyboard.

"Gawcia?" He mumbled. She didn't hear him and continued to type with a heavy hand.

"Gawcia?" He repeated, she turned her head and Spencer saw the worry engraved in her features.

"What's wong?" He asked.

"N-nothing-"

"Have mowe kids gone missing?" Spencer questioned.

"No, not yet... it's just... you know these cases are always harder."

"I'll finish my geogwaphical pwofile," Spencer said helpfully, wrangling himself from the blankets and hurrying over to the map laid out on the floor.

"Okay, Okay," Garcia whispered; she looked back at her screen and quickly minimised the CCTV footage of JJ she'd been watching.

* * *

JJ's eyelashes fluttered open. Her vision was partially blurred as she slowly took in her surroundings. She went to lick her lips and realised that a strip of tape prevented her. Her eyelids flew up like a blind and she jolted upright.

"Calm down, Pretty."

JJ's breath came ragged and fast from her nose as she whipped her head back and forth for the source of the voice.

"I'm here, sweetheart," the voice purred and JJ's eyes shot over to a dark corner where a shadowy figure stood. She drew her legs into her chest and pulled against the tape holding them and her arms together.

"Stop fighting," the voice sighed and JJ screamed into the tape hopelessly. The figure stepped forward and started humming to himself.

"You know you should really have your work phone when you're _at_ work, JJ," the voice chuckled. JJ squinted and saw a pale light illuminating the man's youthful features. JJ cursed herself. Of course, she just had to lose her work phone on a volatile case.

"Fingerprint protected? Really? And you work for the FBI?" The voice laughed malevolently.

JJ yelled but was completely muffled by the tape.

The voice was closer now and JJ could see her phone screen tantalisingly close.

"So, what are their names, JJ?" Suddenly the voice was beside her and JJ cried out in horror when an eagle featured face loomed in front of her. He held up the phone and a new picture, which he'd found in her photo library, of Jack, Henry, and Spencer beamed back at JJ who squinted painfully at the sudden change in light.

"They're perfect," the man mumbled.

* * *

Garcia's phone started buzzing and Spencer leapt off the couch and scrambled into the empty chair beside Garcia just as the team's faces filled the screen.

"Hey, Garcia, did-" Hotch caught sight of Spencer who was sat cross-legged on his chair, smiling up at the team.

"Did Gawcia send you my geogwaphical pwofile?" He asked sleepily.

"She sure did, Kiddo," Rossi replied, plastering a forced smile on his face. Spencer didn't notice the falseness of the smile and he grinned back.

"I think the dumping sights are fowming a ciwcle, which means he will wepeat whewe he's dumped alweady," he added.

"Great job, buddy, but you do know what time it is, right?"

Hotch watched as Spencer glanced around at the clock and he turned around with a desperate look.

"I tan't go to bed now!" He cried.

"We all need sleep so we can work our best, Spencer, I promise that we are about to go to the hotel, Okay," Hotch said and Spencer pouted irrritably.

"Whewe's JJ?" He demanded, hoping that she would let him keep working.

"She's...khm... interviewing a family. As soon as she's finished we're leaving," Emily added.

Spencer grumbled and Garcia gave the team a look. She wasn't sure how long she could hide the fact that JJ was missing from Spencer.

"Otay, But you guys have to pwomise to get some west too," Spencer said hitting them all with a pair of persuasive brown puppy dog eyes.

"We promise," Hotch said with a smile and Spencer nodded solemnly.

"Bye," he mumbled.

"Bye."

Hotch hung up and moaned loudly.

"We will find her," Morgan said.

Hotch kept his hands over his eyes.

"I'm not leaving," He muttered.

"We wouldn't expect you to," Rossi simpered; a knowing smile on his lips.

"But didn't you just tell Spencer to go get some rest?"

"That's different. He needs his sleep," Hotch grunted.

"I see, is that some kind of parents code? Do as I say, but not as I do?" Rossi chuckled.

"Something like that. Come on, let's find JJ."

* * *

Garcia fumbled with her keys and unlocked her apartment with shaky fingers.

"But what if the team need ouw help?" Spencer asked as he shuffled through Garcia's front door.

"They're sleeping, Spencer. We need our rest too," Garcia lied. Although she wouldn't admit it, Spencer was starting to become hard work. And what with the news she could barely hold herself together.

"I know, but I always feel like we awe giving the unsub time to get another child," Spencer mumbled.

"We can't save everyone, sweetheart."

Spencer sighed and carefully picked up his teddy bear from out of his bag that JJ had packed for him.

"I guess not."

* * *

 **Before anyone says anything: yes, JJ was acting recklessly, but she wasn't in the right frame of mind, the case affected her deeply because she subconsciously related to the parents having 3 kids of her own. So I know that her going to that newsagents was a stupid decision but fear can make you do stupid things.**

 **Like I said I feel this was rushed and I'm sorry about that. I will try to spend more time on the next chapter. It's literally taken 2 hours to proof read this and correct it as I keep getting distracted! Urgh! So it's not proof read to the best of my abilities.**

 **Thank you for reading, I promise to be back in a... moderate amount of time with an update.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon.**


	32. Things That Go Bump in the Night

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **So Considering I have an abundance of time I'm going to address your reviews on the last chapter (mainly because I can't message all of you guests)**

 **laileyspenstar- thank you for your review! I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, there was just too much to write in one day, but I've started the next chapter so you shouldn't have to wait too long.**

 **Hippiechic81- you'll have to see ;) is this soon enough? I had to work really hard to try and keep organised with this update so I hope it's okay. Thank you for your review.**

 **Guest- sorry, I don't know your name! :'( thank you for your kind words. And that would be super cute! At the moment I'm just enjoying Spencer being the youngest. But that's a really good suggestion that I may consider in the future of this fic.**

 **Pokie- I wouldn't be able to tell that English wasn't your first language, it's my first language and some would argue that I can barely speak it ;D and I may have to be a bit mean to her, but I'll try not to kill her, I promise!**

 **Ash59- I hope this lives up to the expectation I built. Thank you for reviewing as always!**

 **Dez- thank you! I love him as a child and I guess I can't help but write him in that light in this story... oops. I am hoping to write more fluff chapters, but I think Spencer would have a real problem with leaving work despite the team thinking it to be the best option. Anyway, we'll see how the rest of this fic pans out ;)**

 **Gawain- I'm so glad to hear that! I used to be the same with de-aged fics but I ended up falling in love with them. And I guess I kind of followed Mary Shelley's technique, like how she doesn't explain how Frankenstein creates the creature because she never actually knew, it's a good way of making something completely unrealistic seem... real ;) if you get what I mean... I'm not sure, I may just be rambling as normal. Anyway, back to your review, I love that idea! I wish I hadn't already planned the next few chapters because I would have so put that in! Next time the team has a case I will be sure to put that in; I really love your idea, I'm imagining it now. Thank you for taking the time to write such a long review (they're my favourite.)**

 **poorbear123- thank you for reviewing! And I know! JJ was being a tad idiotic.**

 **purplecat21- thank you for your review! I hope this update is to your liking.**

 **Aja85- I know! Annalise got off a little too lightly; she may be back considering Spencer got on with Moses. Thank you for your reviews! And I'm trying to get him to call them it more (you can probably tell) because it's adorable! I hope you don't mind me doing that ;)**

 **Thank you all again for your continued support, I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And I think this may just be one of those fics that has like 100 chapters because I am nowhere near finished with this little gem.**

 **Please keep reviewing and motivating me!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **9 hours earlier**

JJ tried to force her wrists apart, but the tape gnawed into her flesh unforgivingly with each pull.

She gave up after several more minutes and instead focused on the room she was in. It was a basement. Completely black apart from the blue light reflecting from a computer screen in the corner. JJ yelled at the man at the computer to help her. He looked up anxiously and shook his head.

"Mmmrph!" JJ screamed.

"Shh. Please. You don't want him to come here," the young man whispered. He ran his left hand through his curly, unkept, mop of black hair. His right hand remained on the arm of the chair and JJ frowned at it.

He reached up to type and winced when his right hand jerked to a stop. JJ could see the handcuff locking him to the cold metal chair. She leaned her head back and sobbed.

Suddenly, the door handle squeaked and the man JJ had met the day before stepped in and grinned toothily at his two captives.

"What's all this noise, Alan? I thought I told you to keep her quiet," the man said with an icy coolness. The younger man; Alan, gulped in terror, his eyes shifting from JJ to the man in the threshold.

"H-Harrison. I-I told her-"

"You were useless with the kids!" The man spat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No matter."

"D-did you get what I sent you?" Alan mumbled and Harrison nodded. JJ glanced between the two, her eyes wide and scared.

"Oh that's right, she doesn't know," Harrison laughed.

"We have a similar system to you," he said with a malicious grin.

"Don't we, Al?" He cocked an eyebrow at the young man who was staring at his keyboard, his fingers quaking nervously.

"I-I can find a-anyone and anything," Alan mumbled. JJ looked at him pleadingly and he had to look away.

 _Garcia would like you_ , JJ thought. If you weren't working with a child molester and murderer.

"Search Jennifer Jureau in your system," Harrison demanded and Alan started typing. JJ cried out through her tape but no words came through.

"Um... one biological son, Henry Lamontagne..." Alan muttered.

"One son?"

"Yes, Sir."

Harrison marched up to JJ and ripped the tape from her face.

"What about the other two?" He hissed.

"I'm not telling you anything," JJ spat. Harrison grabbed her cheeks and looked as if he were about to bite her.

"I already have people in Virginia. I swear to go if you don't tell me I will send them to your kid's address and have them cut him like a pig, you understand?!"

JJ whimpered but didn't reply.

"Alan; the address," Harrison ordered.

"49-"

"Stop! Okay! I'll tell you, just don't hurt them, please," she begged.

"I can only make promises when you tell me," Harrison grunted.

"The older boy is my boyfriend's son and the younger one is adopted."

"I-it doesn't say that here," Alan whispered. "There's no adoption information."

"W-we haven't completed the process yet," JJ replied quickly.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Harrison asked. JJ kept her mouth tightly shut so he grabbed her hand, pressing her thumb to her phone and unlocking it.

"No!" JJ screeched.

"I don't need you talking anymore," Harrison added, taping her mouth back closed.

JJ screamed as he went through her messages.

"This Aaron guy seems intriguing."

* * *

 **Present time**

"We have an identity on the guy JJ was talking to!"

What was left of the team turned to Emily who was waving an enlarged picture from the CCTV above her head.

"His name is Harrison Brand, he hangs around the block a lot, but that's all they know about him so far," she added.

"Call Garcia," Hotch said.

Morgan already had a phone to his ear.

"Hey, Baby Girl, we got someone for you," he said before Garcia could get a word in.

"Morgan?"

Derek pulled his phone away from his ear and frowned. Last he checked Garcia didn't have a voice that deep.

"Whos this?"

"It's...it's Uh Kevin... you know-"

"I know who you are Kevin," Morgan huffed setting his phone to speaker.

"Where's Garcia?"

"I'm not too sure, I'm filling in for her at the moment. Doesn't she have Spencer?" Kevin asked.

"Yea, she does but-"

"Well... don't tell her I ratted, but last time you guys were away and she had Spencer she was pretty late and she kinda made me fill in for her and she had some serious blackmail threats if I didn't or if I told you- oh."

Morgan heard the audibly gulp on the other end of the phone and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell her I said that," Kevin pleaded.

"Look, Kevin, can you just do your... Garcia's job."

"Sure, I can do that. What do you need?"

Hotch leaned in to answer.

"We need everything you can find on Harrison Brand. He lives in the Burlington area."

"Yes, Sir. I'm on it. May take a second," Kevin replied with his typical awkward air.

"And when you get a minute call Penelope and tell her that looking after Spencer is no excuse for being late," Hotch added.

"I'll do that, sir. Okay, I have a whole bunch of info for you guys...assuming this is the guy," Kevin said.

"Does he have short blonde hair?" Emily asked, studying the image in her hand.

"Yea. Shall I send it to you? I'll send it to you. Hold on a minute, this is your email right: A. Hotchn-"

"Yes, Kevin. We really need this so can you hurry," Hotch muttered.

"Yes...of course, sir. Okay, so Harrison Brand is currently unemployed, no girlfriend, or boyfriend for that matter; he lives quite the uninteresting life. Oh...oh, but his past sounds pretty exciting."

Hotch tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk as he waited for Kevin's email to come through.

"Kevin, we are on a time limit," Emily added.

"Sorry. Um, Harrison's Dad was a conventional alcoholic; add a bit of domestic and child abuse to the mix and you have quite the family home. His father was arrested for-" Kevin's voice dropped off unexpectedly.

"Uh...you still there?" Rossi asked. The email finally came through and Hotch scanned through his tablet. The image matched the one on the CCTV footage.

"Um... his father was arrested on two accounts of first-degree murder," Kevin said.

"Who were the victims?" Emily questioned looking at the picture of Brand.

"His sons. Harrison's father, Jonathan Brand killed the two younger siblings, leaving Harrison as the only surviving one."

Hotch froze and he stared up at their evidence board.

"How were they killed?" He whispered; everything began to connect in his mind.

"The younger one... jeez, he was only three. It says he died of internal bleeding from severe beatings. The other one; she was 7 and she was strangled."

"That's it!" Hotch cried. He waved a hand towards the board.

"This is about recreating the murders of his siblings! That's why the eldest is always kept alive!"

Morgans eyes grew in size as he gaped at the board and everything seemed to fit together perfectly like a puzzle.

"Thanks, Kevin," Morgan said before hanging up.

"The cases _are_ connected!" Hotch yelled.

"But why take JJ?" Morgan asked, scratching his head as he tried to wrap his mind around it all. Hotch paused and bit his lip firmly.

"Show me the CCTV of JJ and Harrison again," he ordered. Emily held her tablet in front of Hotch and he snatched it up.

"Pause it there," Rossi ordered before he pointed at the screen.

"What's he looking at?"

"Her phone," Hotch replied.

"What's on her phone?"

"She... she was using her personal phone...there's..." Hotch took a sharp breath with sudden realisation.

"Her screen saver is of the boys," he gasped.

Morgan and Emily exchanged a confused look, but Rossi got it straight away.

"He doesn't want JJ," the Italian whispered.

"You mean..." Emily gasped.

"He wants the boys," Morgan finished.

Hotch wasn't listening he was already punching in a number and pressing his phone to his ear and urged Rossi to do the same.

"Call Will," he grunted. "Pick up, pick up.".

"I'll try Garcia's mobile," Morgan panted.

"Haley?!" Hotch gasped when the phone came through.

" _Aaron? What is it?"_

"Where's Jack?"

" _He's at school... why? What's going on Aaron?"_

"Call the police-"

" _Aaron_?"

"Now, Haley. You're both in danger. Get to the school."

"It's Rossi."

Hotch glanced around at the senior agent who was breathing heavily into his own phone.

"Is Henry with you, Will?"

" _I'm calling them. Aaron, what's happened?"_ Haley's voice trembled with fear.

"Tell the police that the FBI said to send someone out there. Tell them it's a kidnapping threat."

"He is? Oh, thank god. Yea, yea, it's JJ. The boys are in danger. Get to the PD and stay there," Rossi commanded before hanging up.

" _They're sending someone to the school now. Aaron, please tell me what's wrong. Is Jack o-okay?"_

"JJ's been kidnapped and we have reason to believe the Unsub is targeting the boys. Stay safe and call me when you have any news. I have to go now," Hotch hung up and took a shuddery breath.

"Henry's with Will," Rossi said as he pocketed his phone. They turned to Morgan who was redialling Garcia's number.

"She's still not picking up."

* * *

 **5 hours earlier**

Spencer woke up to a loud thumping noise. He glanced around and found Garcia sleeping beside him and a small barricade of pillows on his other side.

"Gawcia," he whispered, giving her arm a small nudge.

"Go t' sleep, Spencer," she mumbled, turning away from him. Spencer frowned and sat up in bed, listening for peculiar sounds. His breath hitched when a floorboard creaked and he pulled his knees to his chest. He held his breath and clutched his stuffed bear close to his chest. He wished he hadn't left his stuffed rabbit at home, though he wouldn't admit it, he really needed it, he needed that familiar smell of home.

He cocked his head inquisitively when a small muttering sound drifted through the door. _Was that whispering?_ He thought.

"Gawcia," he whimpered. This time Garcia groaned and put a pillow over her ears.

"I'm tired, Spence. Go back t' sleep," she hissed.

Spencer folded his arms and stared at Garcia who was soon asleep again.

 _If you want something done, you do it yourself,_ he thought and so he gently pushed the pillows back to give him some space before he shimmied off the bed. His bare feet hit the floorboards and he took a brave step forward.

Another creek met his ears and he hopped back and pulled his teddy bear off the bed and clung to it tightly.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself and he forced his legs to move forward.

 _It's just Sergio,_ he told himself as he carefully tiptoed to the door.

He got to the doorway and glanced back at Garcia who was wrapped comfortably in her purple sheets. He swallowed thickly, adjusted his hold on his teddy bear and took a courageous step into the hallway.

"Sergio?" Spencer whispered as he shuffled into the kitchen. He paused at the litter tray and peeked around the cupboard for the black cat. Instead of his furry friend, Spencer caught sight of a heavy black boot. He looked up slowly and his eyes met a pair of hollow grey ones and a grin that curled over the stranger's lips.

"There you are," the voice purred. Spencer gaped up at the two men and his teddy bear fell from his hands.

"Gawcia!" Spencer cried. He ducked under the stranger's legs and darted for the couch. The skinnier, leaner guy staggered after him.

Garcia woke up suddenly as Spencer's scream filled the apartment. She glanced at the empty space next to her where the pillows had been disturbed and her heart leaped into her throat.

"Spencer!" She yelled. A terrified cry followed and Garcia shot out of bed.

Spencer crashed into the coffee table and squeezed under it.

"No, no, no!" He yelped as a hand grabbed his foot and dragged him back out. He kicked out against it and in frustration, the bigger man grabbed the coffee table and threw it into the air. Spencer still struggled as two sets of hands snatched for him.

"Gawcia!" He screeched, but a hand clamped over his mouth. In his rage, he lashed out with his baby teeth and made a nice imprint of the skinny guy's hand.

"Sonova-," the guy yanked on Spencer's hair forcing his teeth to release go. The bigger guy pressed a foot into the boys back to hold him to the floor while the skinny guy, still holding Spencer's hair to raise his head, pressed a dank cloth to his face.

As soon as the smell hit Spencer's nose he knew what it was and he tried to thrash harder but with a steel capped boot pushing him to the floor and skeletal hands suffocating him with the cloth he could do nothing but breathe in the aromatic scent soaking the cloth.

"Get off him!" A voice yelled and the big guy turned around a little too late and was greeted by a large hockey stick that cracked down on his shoulder. He howled in agony and staggered back. Spencer's eyes were rolling upwards and Garcia let out a battle cry before wielding the hockey stick and landing a swift smack on the back of the other guy's head. He released Spencer's hair and the boy slumped forward.

"Ah!" The lean man moaned. He touched the back of his head to check for blood as Garcia lifted the stick to bash him again. Before she could bring it down she felt a thick-fingered hand twisting her arm backward and eliciting a scream from her. The hockey stick fell to the floor.

"Grab the cloth!" The larger guy yelled and he wrapped an arm around Garcia's neck. She screamed out in horror when the skinny guy rolled Spencer over and grabbed the cloth from under him.

"No! Don't-" Garcia pleaded, but was soon cut off when the cloth was slammed up against her face, forcing her to take a panicked breath.

"Easy, tiger," the big guy mumbled and he twirled a finger through Garcia's hair. Garcia tried to hold her breath and she scratched desperately at his arms. The arms around her neck grew tighter and she gasped, in taking the scent of the polluted cloth and gagging.

The skinny guy wiped the blood from his greasy hair and watched with twisted satisfaction as Garcia fell limp. The big guy dropped her to the floor and gave her a quick kick to be sure she was out.

"I'm quitting after this," the skinny stranger grunted.

"You and me both. Get the kid, will ya."

The skinny guy bent down and heaved the toddler over his shoulder.

"Isn't he precious," the big guy laughed, watching as Spencer's wavy hair fell over his unconscious face.

"Well, take a good look, he ain't long for this world."

* * *

JJ flinched at the sound of a door banging open. She squinted at the door where a slither of light peeked out from the cracks.

Harrison stood in the threshold the light behind framing his muscular figure. A devilish grin painting his face, reminding JJ of a horror film she'd watched with Aaron on one of their first dates.

"One down," Harrison laughed; he stepped aside and a tall man stepped in with a limp Spencer in his arms.

"MMMRRRM!" JJ screamed and she writhed against the tape no longer caring that it was rubbing her wrists clean of skin.

The guy holding Spencer dropped him in a heap just an arms stretch from JJ and she struggled violently to get to him.

"Calm down, Jennifer, all we need is his brothers and then we'll let you go," Harrison muttered.

JJ sobbed as she watched Spencer's chest rise and fall.

 _This isn't happening. This is not happening,_ she thought helplessly.

"I never had a mom so I won't need you after I have them."

JJ breathed harshly as the cogs in her mind churned.

 _So this is personal,_ she thought. _This is a recreation._

* * *

 **Present time**

"Jack! Go long!"

Jack glanced around at his friend who had his arm outstretched to throw the baseball. He flung it into the air and Jack dropped the bat he'd been messing around with and hurried after the ball as it flew past his head.

"I got it! I got it!" He called back, pushing his legs faster. He caught the ball in both hands and held it up triumphantly. His friend cheered but the gym teacher was showing a small girl how to hold her bat, completely blind to Jack's achievement. Jack sighed and started trudging back to the group.

"Nice catch, Kid."

Jack spun around at the sound of the sly voice.

Stood in front of the school fence was a slimy looking man. His gangly hair hung in front of his face, slick with a greasy texture that reinforced the fact he probably hadn't washed in days.

"Thanks..." Jack muttered and he started back towards the other kids.

"Where ya going?" The man asked.

"My Dad said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Did he also tell you it's rude to ignore someone?" the man growled. Jack paused and bit his lip thoughtfully.

As a matter of fact, his dad had told him to be polite when talking to people and that he shouldn't walk away when someone's talking to him. So Jack turned back and gave the man a thin smile.

"Yes."

"You're Dad sounds like a smart man," the stranger hissed. Jack nodded his head enthusiastically.

"He works for the FBI," Jack beamed and he narrowed his eyes at the stranger, warning him off.

"Yea, I heard," the stranger murmured.

"I gotta get back to my game, sir," Jack added.

"Hold up kid."

Jack huffed and spun back around only to come face to face with a thick burlap sack which swiftly blinded him within its musky fabric.

"Let's see what your daddy thinks about this," the stranger steered as he slung Jack over his shoulder, grunting when a foot smacked into his ribs. He stumbled to his car and yanked open the trunk. He dumped the squirming boy inside and slammed the trunk shut, silencing his muffled screams.

The sound of sirens blared somewhere in the distance and some boys were looking around the pitch in bewilderment for their missing player.

The stranger folded his long body into the driver's seat and squealed down the road, passing a police car as it turned into the school.

* * *

Garcia lay strewn across the hallway, a bruise in the shape of a boot print had started to form over her rib cage.

The coffee table was leaning against the couch and several of her precious nicknacks were scattered in pieces on the floor.

A soft brown teddy bear sat on the kitchen tiles, its eyes glazed over as it stared out at nothing.

A light buzzing echoed from the bedroom. Morgan's name flashed across the screen but no one was there to answer.

* * *

 **Sorry! Cliffhanger, whoops ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave a review and don't mind if it's only to moan that I left this chapter on a cliffhanger.**

 **See you soon!**


	33. Surrogates

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay! I am seriously thinking of taking a break from fanfiction... not yet, but I have A levels coming up so I will have to focus on them. I'll warn you when I'm taking said break, I should only be gone a few months. I say that now, but I don't know if I will be able to pry myself away for that long ;)**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers! I am experiencing a problem where I can't see the reviews, UPDATE! I can see your reviews now!**

 **Thank you Hippiechic81, Tempest Wolfe, fishtrek, Gawain, WishForBetter, Guest, laileyspenstar, Ash59, Guest, Diana, and Guest.**

 **Please keep reviewing and hopefully I'll be able to view them soon.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Mmmmrk!" JJ gasped behind the tape as Jack was pushed into the basement. He stumbled and struggled to get back up with his arms tied tightly behind his back.

"J-Jay-Jay," he whimpered, looking at her with pleading eyes as Harrison yanked him up to his feet.

"Looks like we've almost got our happy family," Harrison sneered, shoving Jack forwards and causing him to stumble again. Jack started to sob as he fell to his knees once more.

JJ tried to yell at Harrison to leave Jack alone but only muffled cries escaped from beneath the tape.

Spencer whined quietly from where he'd been thrown to the floor. Harrison nudged him out of the way and pushed Jack up against the wall. JJ started to wriggle towards Jack as he wailed loudly, but Harrison shoved her away and slapped her face cruelly.

"Ummmph!" She groaned as she reeled back into the wall.

Spencer's eyes flew open at the distressed noises behind him. He sat up on the dusty concrete and gazed around.

"Sp-Spenc-Spencer!" Jack's hicupped through broken sobs.

"Looks like Baby is awake," Harrison hissed; a smile curled around his lips and he took a menacing step closer to the dazed child.

"L-leave my brother al-alone!" Jack shouted desperately and he cried harder. Harrison's smile fell; his mind was thrust back in time suddenly.

 _"Chester?"_

 _Harrison heard his father's gruff voice calling and he grabbed his younger brothers arm._

 _"Chester! Get here!" The voice shouted and the three year old at Harrison's side clutched his leg and hid his face in his long pyjama pants._

 _"Scawed..." Chester whimpered and Harrison winced as the small boy's fingernails dig into his leg._

 _"I know you're scared," Harrison whispered back. "But you've got to try and be brave, Okay?"_

 _Chester looked up with wide green eyes and his bottom lip quivered._

 _"Can you do that? For me?" Harrison asked gently._

 _"CHESTER!?"_

 _Chester quickly nodded as the voice rattled the very foundation of their house._

 _"Get under the bed. Quick," Harrison pushed his brother to the floor and lifted his sheets before ushering the three year old into the small gap between the bed and the floor. Chester scurried under the bed._

 _"You've gotta be brave," Harrison warned and Chester squeaked in response. Harrison let the sheets fall and at that moment the door flung open._

 _"CHES- Harrison?"_

 _Harrison stared up at his father and he swallowed thickly when he caught sight of the bottle in his dad's clutches, the contents almost gone._

 _"Dad..."_

 _"He's under the bed isn't he?" His father growled. Harrison stood in front of his bed and shook his head._

 _"Move!"_

 _"No! Please!"_

 _The drunk man staggered forward and smacked Harrison so hard that he fell to the floor._

 _"No, dad!"_

 _Before he could get up, his father was lifting the sheets and reaching for Chester._

 _"No! Leave my brother a-alone!"_

Harrison blinked wearily and found himself back in the basement standing over a shivering 2 year old curled into a ball.

"Chester..." Harrison whispered as he stared at the child. Spencer looked up and Harrison inhaled sharply when he saw the brown eyes. _Chester doesn't have brown eyes_ , he reminded himself.

He stepped back from the child and shook away his haze.

"Harrison?"

Alan bit the inside of his lip as Harrison whipped around to face him.

"What?"

"Um... They're onto us," Alan mumbled. Harrison's jaw tightened.

"What are you on about?"

Alan turned his laptop and showed an image of Harrison that had been sent out as an amber alert.

"Shit!" Harrison smacked his hand against the wall and Spencer jumped at the sound, huddling into the wall.

"What are we gonna do?" Alan asked, turning the screen with his un-handcuffed hand.

"We gotta wrap this shit up."

* * *

"Penelope?"

Garcia's eyelashes fluttered tiredly, But she quickly shut them when the sun berated her eyes.

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"Do you remember what happened, Penelope?" The voice asked and Garcia's brow bunched together.

"Who-" she started opening her eyes and saw a middle age women looking down at her. She caught sight of the other people in uniforms walking around the apartment. Suddenly, she jolted upright and whipped her head around.

"Wha-!"

"Easy, Penelope, you were attacked," the paramedic said, calmly placing a hand on Garcia to push her back down.

"Attacked?" Garcia touched her face and winced when her arm brushed against her sire ribs.

"Yes. We were called by SSA Aaron Hotchner. Your boss?"

Garcia nodded, but she continued to frown in confusion as she tried to piece everything together.

"It seems they had some kind of tip that you were going to be targeted. Here, have a drink, you're dehydrated," the paramedic offered her a bottle which Garcia took gratefully in her trembling hands.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked as Garcia took a big gulp.

"Uh..." Garcia bit her lip and tried to recall what happened. She looked around her apartment searching for something to jog her memory when her eyes landed on a teddy bear discarded by the counter.

"Spencer!" She gasped.

* * *

"Jacks gone," Hotch said before he collapsed into his chair and started breathing heavily.

"What?" Emily whispered.

"Haley said... she said that he had been playing baseball with his friends when h-he just disappeared."

"How can he _just_ disappear?" Morgan grunted angrily. Hotch didn't reply; his head was in his hands.

"What about Henry?" Emily asked.

"He's with Will at the police station. He's safe," Rossi added and Hotch closed his eyes with a hint of relief.

"What about Spencer?" Morgan questioned as he folded his arms.

"I'm still waiting for a call from Kevin..." Hotch muttered.

"Aaron."

Rossi put a hand on Hotch's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"We're going to find them," he added. Hotch was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Kevin. Where are they?" He demanded before Kevin could even get a word in.

"Penelope's apartment was trashed," Kevin mumbled in a small voice.

"Are they ok?" Emily asked; she began to chew her stubby nails, tearing the skin as she went.

"They took Garcia to the hospital to be safe. She wants to talk to Hotch," he replied shakily.

"And Spencer?" Hotch added. He held his breath.

"Spencer wasn't there, Sir..." Kevin mumbled.

Aaron threw his file against the wall and cleared the table with a big swoop of his arm.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled, stepping forward to grab hold of his unit chief.

"God dammit!" He growled as her thrust his foot into an unsuspecting chair.

"We'll find them, Aaron," Rossi said.

"Stop saying that! You don't know! You just don't know!"

* * *

JJ managed to get her tongue around the moist tape and for the first time in hours she spoke.

"It won't work," She rasped before clearing her throat to try again. Harrison spun around and glowered at her. The tall guy who Harrison had been talking to and who Jack and Spencer recognised from when they were taken licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at JJ.

"Of course it will work," Harrison snapped.

"No. Without Henry you can't recreate it," she mumbled.

"I-I'll find another kid," he stuttered back.

"But that defeats the point of these rituals. Harrison, listen to me. No matter what you do, you can't bring your siblings back," JJ said quietly, her eyebrows arching with sympathy.

"Shut up!"

Harrison pulled a knife from out of his pocket

"Plea-"

"I said shut up!" Harrison flicked the blade of his knife out and thrust it towards Jack, who pressed himself futilely into the wall.

Spencer gaped at the knife and then at Jack.

 _They need a distraction,_ he thought.

"H-how old were they?" JJ asked.

Harrison paused and glared down at his knife.

"3 and 6," He whispered.

"And you were the eldest?" She asked bravely, her voice shook as she spoke. Harrison nodded, but the knife remained out.

"Why are you doing this?" JJ gritted her teeth together and waited with unease for the reply.

"Why? Why!? Do you know how much I suffered?" Harrison spat.

"I lost my sister too," JJ said quickly. "I understand."

Harrison paused for a moment considering JJ's words. Spencer edged away from them, his eyes still glued on Harrison and the tall, greasy haired guy who had attacked him at Garcia's apartment.

Neither man seemed to notice him.

"Did your father murder her?" Harrison growled, though seemingly taken aback by the woman's honestly.

"No but-"

"Then you _don't_ understand. You have no idea what it feels like for your own father to murder your brother and sister... a-and for him to make you watch!"

Spencer shuffled again. Unlike Jack and JJ his arms and legs weren't tied up with layers of tape. He was glad but also partly irritated that they didn't think he needed restraint- was he really that weak?

"Then why do you make so many other people have to live your nightmare?" JJ questioned. She glanced at Spencer who appeared further away than he had been. She scowled a little bit quickly turned back to the unsub so as not to alert him of what the small boy was doing.

"They need to know what it feels like," Harrison muttered as he ran a finger along his knife.

"Who?"

"The families! They act as if they are perfect; you acted as if you had a perfect family. I never got that!"

"You're...you're _jealous_?" JJ whispered and Harrison's grip on the knife tightened and he took another step toward JJ.

"Perfect families can't exist!"

"Our family isn't perfect. I'm not married to Aaron and Spencer and Jack aren't even biologically mine. We don't fit your specification!" JJ insisted. Jack looked up at JJ sadly and she knew that what she said must have hurt him. Spencer, on the other hand, was close to the door and was barely taking notice of the conversation.

"This _is_ going to work. I'll get that other kid and it _will_ work."

Spencer glanced up when he heard a tantalising footstep and he saw the glint of the knife as Harrison got closer to his surrogate mother.

Now was the time.

"Hey!" Spencer squeaked as Harrison traced JJ's neck with the knife. His head flicked back to Spencer.

"Would you look at that, you _can_ talk," Harrison laughed, straightening up and coking his head at Spencer.

"My little brother was 3 when my father killed him," he hissed. "He let me watch as he kicked him. I saw...saw..." a sad smile flashed over his face.

"Heard the crunches. Do you know how long it took for him to die?"

Spencer took a step back as Harrison shuffled forward.

"20 minutes."

Spencer gulped.

"I reckon it'll take 10 with you," Harrison cackled, watching the small boy pant with terror. He straightened up and pocketed the knife.

"I doubt you understood anything I just said."

"Yes he can!" Jack shouted.

Harrison turned his head for a moment and Spencer took his chance; he shot forwards and yanked the keys off the table and away from the unsuspecting greasy stranger.

He stumbled to the door and jammed the keys into the lock.

"Hey!" boomed a voice behind him. Spencer turned the key and flung the door open. The tall lanky stranger and Harrison both staggered to the open door as Spencer vanished into the hall, leaving JJ and Jack alone with Alan who was still staring at his computer screen with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Spencer!" JJ cried. She was greeted by the sound of thumping against the staircase. Jack burst into tears again and JJ began to pull at her restraints.

Spencer bolted for the front door, his heart pounding as he twisted the doorknob. Nothing happened and the thundering of heavy footsteps drew nearer.

"Get here!" Harrison's voice echoed down the corridor. Spencer released the door and staggered into the sitting room searching for a phone.

He skidded past a side table and spied a home phone. He nabbed it from its stand and ducked behind the couch.

"-the fuck did he go?"

Spencer crawled into the kitchen as the voices filled the living room. He reached up and opened the cupboard door and squeezed himself inside and shutting it quickly behind him.

He glanced down at the phone and started carefully pressing in Hotch's number.

* * *

"Hotchner," Aaron said as he held the phone to his ear. He paused and scowled at his phone.

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing came from the other end.

"JJ?" Hotch whispered hopefully.

"Spencew," a voice whispered back.

"Hotch?" Morgan asked when he saw Aaron's eyes bulge.

"Garcia! I need Garcia!" Hotch yelled.

"Best you're gonna get is Kevin," Rossi muttered. Hotch shoved past him and called Garcia's lair.

"Aaron?" Rossi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Garcia's office, Kevin speaking," came a semi-cheerful voice from the laptop.

"Track my phone, Kevin," Hotch ordered.

"O-okay, Sir. I can do that... just give me a-"

"Now, Kevin!" Hotch growled. The team stared at Hotch as he returned to the phone, holding it close to his mouth.

"Spencer, buddy... where are you?" Hotch whispered and the team exchanged hopeful looks.

"Basement," Spencer whispered.

"Is there someone there with you?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Hiding..." Spencer mumbled. He halved around the dark cupboard and breathed in sharply, counting to three to calm his growing panic.

"Where's Jack and JJ?"

"I-in the b-basement..." Spencer's voice trembled.

"Okay, hang in there, buddy, we're tracking your call now," Hotch added and he heard Spencer's breath hitch.

"Is Gawcia Okay?" Spencer whispered so quietly Hotch almost missed it.

"She's okay. She's at the hospital with broken ribs but she'll be fine."

"Henwy?" Spencer added.

"He's safe. Let's focus on you guys," Hotch replied and he tapped the desk for them to hurry.

"Sir-" Kevin's voice broke through the silent conference room.

"Just keep tracking Aaron's mobile," Emily snapped and silence ensued once more.

"It's going to take at least 10 minuets to get an accurate location," Kevin said in a small voice.

Emily grimaced and Hotch put his hand over his mouth, praying Spencer could stay on the line for that long.

"Huwwy," Spencer pleaded and Hotch felt his heart break at the small yelp of fear that mixed with his voice.

"Try and stay on as long as you can, Spencer," Hotch whispered and he heard Spencer gulp nervously. "Are you three okay? Is Jack or JJ hurt?"

"I-I don't think so."

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no I-"

A voice broke through the phone call. Someone was yelling in the background.

"-come out! We'll kill your Mummy if you don't!"

Hotch closed his eyes and felt a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Spencer, stay where you are, you got that? He has no reason to kill JJ."

Hotch could hear sniffles on the other end and he prayed that Kevin had an address.

"I-I'm scawed," Spencer whimpered. "I don't want them to huwt Jack or JJ."

"They won't. We'll find you soon," Hotch added.

"I think-"

Suddenly, a loud crash drifted into Hotch's ear and his eyes widened with fear.

"There you are," a cold voice jeered.

"No! NO! Daddy!" Spencer cried and a great deal of thumping followed.

"Spencer!" Hotch shouted back and the remnants of the team all froze.

"Help! Please... Daddy!" The small voice cried.

"Don't touch him!" Hotch yelled.

"Am I speaking to _the_ famous Aaron?" A cruel voice asked and Hotch slammed his fist against the table.

"Let them go!"

"You'll see your eldest in a few days, calm down," the voice sighed and Hotch could practically head him rolling his eyes.

"Help!" Spencer squeaked in the background but as he called out again a loud whack silenced him mid-sentence.

"No!" Hotch cried. He looked down at the phone and saw that the call had been ended.

"Did we get a location?" He asked, spinning around and glancing at his broken team.

"Kevin?" He asked and a nervous voice on the laptop cleared his throat.

"It wasn't long enough, sir. I managed to triangulate it to an area but it's still pretty large."

Hotch shook his head and Spencer's desperate pleas filled his mind.

* * *

"Spencer!" JJ screamed.

"Is he go-gon-gonna be a-alright?" Jack sniffled.

A soft cry sounded from the floor above and JJ wrestled with the tape holding her back.

"SPENCER!" She shouted.

"DON'T HURT HIM!"

The yells suddenly stopped and JJ started pulling harder at her tape.

"Sonova- LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Quiet!" The stranger finally spoke as he entered the room and he aimed a gun at JJ. Alan gaped at the gun and shrank behind his computer screen. Harrison stormed in with Spencer slung over his shoulder."What did you do to him!?" JJ hissed. She craned her neck to see the small boy hanging over Harrison's shoulder.

"I thought Piggy was meant to keep them quiet?" The stranger grunted, motioning to Alan.

"Yea, well, 'Piggy', is pretty useless with everything but computers," Harrison added.

Alan squealed in panic and the stranger snorted.

"Sounds like a pig too," he laughed.

"Nah, he's lost a bit of weight from being here," Harrison snickered. He dropped an unconscious Spencer nonchalantly against the wall beside Jack who could only stare at the blood tickling down the side of Spencer's face.

"Mum, they hurt him!" Jack gasped. He looked at JJ; his lip trembled and fresh tears slipped down his face.

"Spencer! Sweetie, can you hear me?" JJ called quietly. They watched Spencer's head loll to the side.

"He'll be fine... for now."

Morgan stood up and marched towards the door.

"Where are you-" Emily started but Morgan was quick to cut in.

"I'm going to see Garcia."

"But she's in Virginia," Rossi raised an eyebrow doubtfully and Morgan glowered at him.

"Yea, and she's alone and probably scared," Morgan added with a slight growl.

"You'd have to take a flight there. We need you here, Morgan," Hotch deadpanned.

"It's a short flight and this Harrison guy is in between Virginia and North Carolina or how else would he get the boys so quickly," Derek retorted; he began to get annoyed with having to explain himself.

"No. We can't assume that, Morgan. You have to stay. I'll have Kevin visit her," Hotch insisted.

"But-"

"Morgan, Garcia is safe where she is. Right now we have no idea what Harrison Brand is doing to Jack, JJ, and Spencer, so we need you here."

Morgan's hand paused over the door handle and with an exasperated sigh he dropped it and turned back to the team.

"Fine. What do you need us to do?" He murmered.

"Rossi and I will check out the locations Kevin sent us, Emily stay here and call in another tech analyst to work with. Morgan, help the sheriff with questioning."

The team nodded and got back to their tasks. Hotch checked his phone and pulled up a picture. He sighed at the image of JJ and the boys at Henry's party. He stroked a finger down her face and then the boys.

"We'll find you guys, I promise," Hotch said and he clicked his fingers at Rossi.

* * *

"Why's he's not waking up?" Jack asked. He reached okay a foot a gentle nudged Spencer. The blood was still dripping down his pale skin.

"I'm not sure, Honey," JJ whispered.

Harrison, who had been sat with his eyes closed, stood up abruptly and caught hold of JJ's arm.

"I don't need you anymore," He deadpanned, yanking her up and dragging her away. JJ yelled and tried to catch her footing.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE US!" Jack screeched, lunging forward, but falling on his side.

"Jack!" JJ cried as Harrison pulled her away.

"Jack! We'll come find you, okay, sweetheart. We'll find you!" she yelled. Harrison yanked her roughly up the steps and she looked back desperately.

"You're gonna be fine!" she sobbed. "Look after Spencer. We will-"

The door slammed shut plunging Jack, Alan, and Spencer into silence.

* * *

"Get off!" JJ snapped. Harrison's grip on her arm stung and left white imprints on her skin. He tugged her our the front door and JJ looked around hopefully for any sign of where they were. She tried helplessly to take in her surroundings but all too soon she was being shoved into the front seat of a car. She struggled against Harrison while he buckled her in. He flicked a pocket knife out and held it menacingly in front of her throat.

"Move and I'll have my guy slaughter your boys and then I'll move on," he snarled. His eyes travelled to the skinny guy stood on the porch and JJ followed his gaze. She swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Good," he hissed, slamming the door and hurrying over to the driver's side.

He started the car, and with his knife aimed at JJ he began to drive.

"W-where are we going?" JJ asked as they turned onto the highway.

"Nowhere in particular," Harrison shrugged his shoulders and spun the wheel, overtaking a huge 16 wheeler.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" she mumbled. She glanced at her taped hands and bit her lip anxiously.

Harrison continued to drive, choosing to ignore her until he turned off on another road. He kissed his teeth thoughtfully before speaking.

"My mother left me and my brother and sister when I was 5."

JJ remained silent: she knew where this was going.

"She left us with him," Harrison muttered angrily; his fingers tightened on the leather steering wheel and he glared out at the road.

"What are going to do to me?" JJ asked again; her voice shook with fear.

"She knew what he was capable of and she left us with him."

Harrison slammed his hand against the wheel causing JJ to yelp.

"Did he beat her?" JJ asked quietly and after she'd recovered.

"She was weak!" Harrison spat.

"He beat you after she left didn't he?"

Harrison took his eyes off the road for a moment and stared at JJ.

"I was a substitute... He wanted Chester and Frankie... I tried..." his eyes wandered back to the road.

"You can't blame yourself," JJ assured him, seeing empathy for him as his fingers trembled on the wheel. She knew she shouldn't, but she felt herself associating with him and dark memories of her sister's death blossomed within JJ's mind.

"I don't blame myself," Harrison said and then he laughed. He parked the car and JJ glanced around and found that they were parked in an abandoned car park.

"You thought I blamed myself this whole time?!" he smacked his leg and roared with laughter.

"I was a child!"

"I-"

"No, I don't blame myself: I blame _Her_ ," he snarled. JJ pressed herself into the door as Harrison drew a gun on her.

"I'm not the same," JJ whispered.

"I never got the chance to take revenge on her," Harrison added slyly.

"I'm not your mother!" JJ cried.

"You're still their mother; for this to work I have to get rid of you."

"What happened to you was- awful... we aren't surrogates, I would never leave my children and my partner would never hurt them," JJ said in a desperately high pitched voice.

JJ gaped at the gun as Harrison's finger stroked the trigger.

"You're boys will join you soon enough," Harrison added, his finger tightening on the trigger.

JJ lunged forward.

A scream.

A gunshot.

Silence.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger? Whoops, I slipped.**

 **I was so stressed last week because my parents went on holiday and I was looking after our pets for almost two weeks. Those jobs went from twice daily walking, feeding cats, chickens and dogs and all the their joys that come with pets ;) anyway, they're back tonight so I should be able to do my college work and stories side by side again without extortionate breaks. Sorry about that.**

 **Thanks for reading and all the support you guys give this story. It means so much to me!**

 **If you want updates on this story, especially considering my recent inconsistency, then I recommend following or favouriting so you can be notified :D**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	34. The Longest Day

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Yay! Quick update! I kinda feared for my life if I didn't update ;) yea, sorry for the cliffhangers, no more, I promise. And this drama is killing me! Hopefully, I can get back to fluff soon.**

 **Anywho, thank you for your reviews. Thanks to Reidingrainbow, Hippiechic81, AZCatmom, gublermoods, Dez, Astrahan, laileyspenstar, and Daisyangel. Sorry for the cliffhangers. No more for a while, hand on heart, I promise!**

 **I hope this long ass chapter can make up for it. It's basically the length of two chapters.**

 **I'm hoping to conclude this segment in this chapter.**

 **Please review.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Wake up, Spence," Jack pleaded through tears that streaked down his cheeks.

Alan sighed. He'd listened to Harrison car to leave before he tried to uncuff himself. He grabbed a piece of metal he had pried off the laptop and hidden in the disk drive and he tried to jam the flimsy piece into the lock, but as soon as he turned it, the metal snapped.

"Please, let us go," Jack whimpered. Alan glowered at the child who had been watching his useless attempt.

"Unless you can't see, I'm just as stuck as you are," Alan grumbled.

"Can't y-you use the computer to get help?" Jack asked. Alan chuckled bitterly.

"He unplugs the laptop and the internet when he leaves," Alan informed the inquisitive boy. Still, Jack stared at Alan curiously.

"Can't you send a message to the police when you're allowed the use it?"

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and sighed deeply. How could he explain to a child that Harrison monitored everything he did and the fact that his bedridden grandmother was locked in her bedroom upstairs?

Just then, a small whine filled the room and they turned their heads towards the source.

Spencer tried to lift his head off the wall, but it fell back painfully. He whimpered and attempted to touch his head when he realised his hands were taped together in a similar fashion to Jacks.

"Spencer!" Jack cried thankfully.

"Mmm.." Spencer moaned and he closed his eyes against a blinding headache that plundered through his skull.

Alan glanced at the toddler and silent thanked god that Harrison hadn't killed him so soon.

"You okay, Kid?" Alan asked anxiously. Spencer's eyelids fluttered lazily and he mumbled something incoherent in response.

"We'll get out of here soon, Spence," Jack promised. Spencer smiled weakly and focused on a part of the floor, trying to ease the nauseating spinning.

"How old are you guys?" Alan asked. Jack looked around and appeared more confident now his brother was awake.

"I'm eight and Spencer is almost two!" He announced proudly.

"When's he two?"

"Tomorrow," Jack replied.

Alan frowned and peeked at his tattered old watch which read 2 am.

"As in the 28th?" He Inquired and Jack nodded.

"Well... happy birthday, I guess," Alan said to Spencer who stared back with a look of confusion.

* * *

"We got an identity on the guy who took Jack," Emily turned the laptop screen to Hotch. The unit chief gave the screen a quick look as he walked in and slung his vest on the floor.

"Emily, have you slept?" He muttered. They glanced around the conference room to find Morgan snoozing in a chair and Rossi who had taken the couch and was snoring lightly.

"I tried... What about you?" She whispered and Hotch gave her a small smile of defeat.

"I can't sleep knowing they're in trouble," He mumbled back. He took up the seat beside her and pushed away an oncoming yawn.

"Who is he?" Hotch asked; his eyes and focus switching to the image.

"Gernon and I found CCTV footage from Jack's school and we found this guys car-"

"Gernon?" Hotch's brow pinched together questioningly. Emily also frowned and her mouth opened in an 'o' shape as she realised Hotch had been with the sheriff since he'd returned with Rossi so they hadn't had a chance to speak.

"The analyst they gave us in place of Kevin. Oh, and by the way, Garcia's doing good, they're discharging her soon and Kevin promised to take her to his apartment," Emily explained.

"Good. Okay, who's this guy?" Hotch turned back to the computer with urgency in his voice.

"Lee O'Donnell. He's just your average drug addict with a quaint criminal history," Emily muttered sarcastically.

"Get Gernon back on the line."

Emily pressed the call button and within seconds the live feed of a chubby guy with thick black hair tickling his ears lit up the screen.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Hotch leaned forward to speak.

"This is Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. I need everything you found on Lee O'Donnell; more importantly, I need any locations you may have in connection to him," Aaron ordered using his 'boss' voice as he had when he caught Jack giving Spencer a boost onto the counter to get a cookie. He couldn't help but smile as the memory played out his mind.

" _Boys?" Hotch called. He peeked into the front room where Henry was building an odd looking police station with Lego- clearly he wasn't following the instructions._

 _"Jack? Spencer?" He backed out of the front room when he heard quiet muttering from the kitchen._

 _"Boys, we need to start getting ready for bed. You know what that means: bath and pyjamas," Hotch announced as he stepped into the kitchen. He halted in the doorway at the sight in front of him._

 _Jack was using his hands as a boost for Spencer who had almost wriggled himself onto the countertop. Hotch folded his arms and waited for them to notice him. It wasn't until Spencer was up and had his whole arm stuck in the cookie jar that he noticed Hotch grinning at him from the doorway._

 _"Uh-Oh," Jack mumbled and abandoning Spencer, he darted out of the kitchen, sliding past Hotch's legs before he could make a grab for him. Hotch didn't bother chasing him and instead cocked an eyebrow in Spencer's direction. Spencer slowly retracted his arm from the jar and had the audacity to pull a cookie out with it. He smiled coyly at Hotch, and he giggled nervously._

 _"You know the rule: no sugar before bed," Hotch said, trying to imitate his sternest voice he reserved for work. Spencer swallowed thickly and carefully put the cookie back._

 _"Sowwy, Daddy," He murmured, hanging his head in shame. He started to teeter towards the edge of the counter and Hotch hastened forward._

 _"Careful! You need to stop climbing on high places," Hotch chided as he grabbed the child before he tried to get himself down._

 _"Sowwy... we were... we were just hungwy," Spencer whispered sadly. Hotch put the boy on his hip and smiled wearily. Jack peered around the door anxiously; he knew that hiding from his father would make matters worse._

 _"Tell you what, if you're good for Mummy in the bath and get ready for bed without a fuss, then maybe we can have a snack before bed," Hotch offered. Spencer's face burst into a smile and he nodded happily._

 _"That includes you too Jack," Hotch added. "But no more cookie heists."_

"Hotch?"

Aaron shook his head and saw two faces: one computerized, the other real, staring curiously at him.

"Sorry. What have you got on this guy?"

"O'Donnell doesn't have any significant locations connected to him. He moves around a lot and currently has no home."

"So a dead-end?" Emily groaned.

"Yea, basically," Gernon sighed.

Hotch, who seemed to have gone blind in thought as he stared out at nothing, suddenly grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"There's one more guy!" He cried. He unlocked his phone and pulled up his messages with JJ.

"Who?" Emily frowned.

"Alan Thomas."

* * *

JJ crashed backward into the car door and the gun they had been grappling with clattered to the floor.

She gasped and looked around dazedly. A painful burning resonated in her shoulder. She lifted her hand and touched the area which was sticky with blood. Harrison blinked and touched his ears gently.

"You stupid bitch!" He shouted, moving his jaw around to better his hearing. JJ looked down at her hands which she'd managed to pull apart; the tape hung loosely around them after having finally broken after hours of pulling. For a moment, and just a moment, Harrison and JJ's eyes met. In that moment chaos resumed as JJ lunged for the door handle and Harrison grappled for the gun at his feet.

JJ wrenched open the door and slithered out. As soon as she was out on the road she yanked at the tape wrapping her knees together. She made quick work of it when she heard the clicking of a bullet falling into a chamber.

She glanced up in time to see Harrison aiming the gun at her and she rolled to her left just as a bullet pierced the road where she'd just been sat.

"I'll kill them!" Harrison shrieked as JJ rolled to her feet and started running.

Another gunshot echoed from somewhere behind her; the bullet whizzed past her while she dashed for the dimly lit hardware store across the road. She prayed someone had heard the gunshot.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Harrison shouted again before an engine roared and Harrison's car hightailed it back onto the road. JJ collapsed at the entrance of Lowes and panted heavily.

"You okay, ma'am?"

A young woman pushing a line of carts looked down at JJ with concern in her eyes.

"I need to borrow your phone," JJ croaked.

* * *

"Alan Thomas..."

The sound of typing occupied the tense silence within the conference room.

"Look for anyone in the Burlington Area."

"There is no Alan Thomas in that area, Sir; I checked."

"Expand it to parts of Virginia," Emily added. Hotch shot her a look and she quickly explained. "They can't be in this area if they managed to take the boys so quickly. They have to be in between here and Quantico."

"Okay I have a big list now," Gernon said, his fingers trailing along the keyboard as he scanned through his results.

"How big?" Hotch asked, rubbing a hand down his face.

"421."

Hotch leaned back in his chair and kissed his teeth. Just as he opened his mouth to reply the door flew open, crashing against the wall and waking Rossi and Morgan up. They all turned their attention to the sheriff who practically fell in.

"Agent Jareau has been found," he panted.

Hotch's chair rolled back as he shot out of it abruptly.

"Where? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" He demanded.

"Charlottesville, Virginia. They took her to the hospital, but she said she needs you all there; that our guy is in that area."

Hotch grabbed his blazer and practically ran to the door.

"Hear that, Gernon?" Emily asked.

"Checking the Charlottesville area for Alan Thomas."

"Call is when you find anything. Morgan," she called as she shut down the laptop. Morgan rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Huh?"

"Come on, they found JJ."

Rossi and Hotch were already out the door as Morgan staggered to his feet and stumbled out after them.

* * *

"I found him," Gernon said through the car speaker.

"Where?" Hotch asked.

"He lives with his grandmother on 3129 Gutharlic Street. It says that he hasn't been in work for 5 months and that he hadn't handed his notice in; he just stopped going."

"That sounds suspicious," Rossi commented.

"His records clean and he seemed like an all-around nice guy."

"Is he missing?" Hotch questioned as he sped past an amber traffic light.

"Well, if he is, no one's looking for him," Gernon muttered.

"Why would he be helping our unsub?" Emily mused.

"Maybe he's not, or at least not willingly," Morgan suggested. The SUV fell silent for a moment as the team turned the idea over in their minds.

"What would Harrison need with a 36-year-old? He doesn't fit the victimology and he can't be a surrogate for Brand's father."

"What was Alan's job?" Morgan asked from the back seat.

"He worked an office job... Uh, he was pretty advanced in computers and when I say advanced I mean Agent Garcia advanced," Gernon replied.

"Well, that's it then," Morgan said with a wild gesture.

"What's it?" Hotch grunted, slamming his foot on the brake as the lights turned red. He glanced around at Morgan who looked as if he'd been struck by genius.

"Harrison was always in control; he had research on every child he took," Derek paused to wait for the team to get it.

"Someone had to do that research," Rossi whispered.

"Exactly! He's using Alan Thomas for his computing ability," Morgan declared. Hotch tapped a finger against the steering wheel thoughtfully.

"But if he's really doing this unwillingly Why has he not used a computer to report what Harrison's doing?" Emily queried.

"He must have some kind of leverage over Alan."

"And what sort of leverage forces you into aiding someone in killing children?" Emily asked bitterly.

There was a moment of silence before Hotch spoke.

"Family."

* * *

Harrison screeched down the road, burning rubber as he spun the wheel back and forth.

Dammit!" He growled as he whizzed past a red light and almost collided with a pickup truck taking its time crossing the junction.

He needed to get away. He had to relocate. There was no way he could stay in Virginia with a whole team of agents looking for him and his face sent to every phone in the state.

 _Just one more,_ he thought. _Just one more time and then I'm done_.

"I need another kid," he mumbled to himself. Then an idea struck him. He had three victims in Alan's basement, one being Alan himself. He already proved that age no longer mattered. He just needed the release. He needed to feel a child suffer the same fate as his siblings and he had two children; their precious bodies waiting for him to defile them.

* * *

Hotch slammed through the hospital doors and advanced on the receptionist. He flashed his credentials to show he meant business.

"Jennifer Jareau. I need to see her; it's a matter of urgency," he announced and the nurse, who couldn't speak due to her pinched expression of shock, nodded and grabbed the phone next to her computer.

"Doctor Wills? There are agents to see Miss Jareau. No...he said it was a matter of urgency, sir."

"I'm also her next of kin," Aaron added. The team caught up with him as the nurse set the phone down.

"Follow me, Sir," She squeaked.

* * *

Harrison stalked out of his car, not bothering to lock it and he sized up his greasy friend on the porch, smoking a cigarette to the very stub. He marched up the steps and slapped the tiny length from Lee's hand.

"The hell, Brand," Lee growled and he leaned down to pick up the still lit cigarette, pursing his lips around it and sucking out the last of its life. Harrison took this opportunity and smacked Lee with the handle of his handgun.

"NAHH!" Lee cried as he fell face first into the wooden porch. Harrison glanced around at the other houses which remained as barren as they normally did. Luckily, Alan lived in a rough neighborhood so attack's were practically a tradition and the police only cruised by when a murder had taken place and surprisingly, that hadn't happened in almost 8 months.

"Whatcha do that for?" Lee's greasy hair fell in front of his eyes and he touched the back of his head and winced. Still, his hands searched blindly for the cigarette. Harrison caught sight of the stub and on it and snuffed it out with his heel.

"Get outta here. And you talk to anyone about this and I will find you," Harrison hissed.

"What are you talking about, man?"

Harrison cocked the gun and aimed it at his friend who raised his hands instinctively.

"Woah! Calm down! Jesus Christ!" He yelled

"Get out of here. NOW!"

Harrison's finger tickled the trigger and Lee scrambled to his feet.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

He tumbled down the steps; his eyes glued on the gun that followed him.

"GO!" Harrison ordered and Lee backed away faster until he walked into the car door. He turned with panic-stricken fury and jumped into his car. Lee fumbled with his keys and within seconds the roar of an engine broke into the quiet night. As the car pulled away, Lee, whose confidence had been revived, offered a parting gesture through the window with a pleasant ' _Fuck you!_ ' complementary to it.

Harrison sighed and tucked the gun into his waistband. He looked up at the sky that had grown lighter; a red tinge melted into the fading dark blue.

He walked through the front door and locked it behind him. From the hallway, he could hear faint voices rising from the basement. He bent his knuckles back with a sickening crunch and marched towards the door.

* * *

"Jen!" Hotch gasped as the nurse withdrew the curtain from a bed and revealed JJ sat up, biting her nails furiously.

"Aaron!" She whispered before bursting into a fit of tears. Hotch darted to her side and carefully wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed.

"He's still got them," she cried. "You have to find them!"

Hotch released her and held her face in his palms while he stared deeply into her eyes. He couldn't help but press his lips against hers.

"A-Aaron, there's no time," She panted through the kiss.

"We're trying, JJ. Do you know where he took you?" Rossi asked lightly. JJ's eyes snapped up and she glared at the Italian.

"I tried! I thought he was going to kill me!"

"I know, but do-"

"They're going to kill the boys!" JJ wheezed and she started pulling on the wires attached to her arms.

"Stop, JJ," Hotch said quietly, taking her hands in his as gently as he could.

"No! No, he said he's going to kill them a-and now that I'm still alive he will, he will!" She sobbed. Her head shook from left to right and Hotch lightly caressed her hands to calm her. The skin around her wrists was red raw and a bulky bandage stuck out on her shoulder from benath the hospital gown where the bullet had grazed her.

"He doesn't have Henry. He won't kill the boys when one is missing," Emily assured her but JJ continued to shake her head.

"He doesn't care anymore! He j-just wants to kill them! I could see it. Aaron, you have to believe me," she stared up at Hotch with pleading eyes and he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I do... I do. Did you see anything that will help us?"

"I-it only took 15 minutes or so t-to get to that hardware store where they found me," she whimpered.

"Get Gernon back on the phone."

* * *

"When we get home, Mummy and Daddy will let us have the biggest bowls of ice cream ever!" Jack whispered to his younger brother who was becoming more alert, though he hadn't spoken.

"A-and I got you a present! Dad let me pick it. I hid it under my bed. You can open it when we get home," the young boy promised. Alan was batting away tears as he listened to Jack speak. How could he tell the boy that his brother wouldn't be going home?

"Where's your home?" Jack asked and Alan looked up suddenly.

Huh?"

"Where's your home, Sir?" Jack asked politely.

"Um..." Alan rubbed his neck, unsure of how exactly to put into words that this was his home and that he was a prisoner within it.

"My Dad can get you home," Jack said.

"I'm not sure he can," grumbled Alan.

"Sure he can! Then you can see your Mum and Dad too," Jack smiled widely and Alan looked away guiltily.

"I don't speak to my parents."

"Then who do you speak to?"

Spencer looked up curiously at Alan as he squirmed under Jack's questions.

"My grandmother," Alan mumbled.

"Do you miss hew?" Spencer asked in a small squeak that surprised him more than it did the others.

"Yea..."

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs."

The boys scowled and exchanged a glance.

"Maybe she could help us if we call-" Jack said craning his neck to shout when Alan shushed him.

"No. She's not very well," he muttered. "She can't get out of bed."

"Oh," Spencer mumbled.

"Who looks after her?" Jack added before Spencer could stop him.

"H-Harrison."

"Is dat why you awe stuck hewe?" Spencer asked and Alan nodded.

"You two are pretty smart," he chuckled.

"Told ya," Jack grinned.

The rattling of a key in a lock interrupted them and they all looked up at the door as it creaked open.

Alan simultaneously cowered back in his chair. Harrison walked into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Alan held his breath; he knew silence was dangerous.

"I'm leaving," Harrison announced. Alan let out a breath of relief and stood up; his handcuff jingly on the chair handle and pulling him back down.

"Uncuff me. I can sort this out," he offered hopefully.

"It's over Alan," Harrison's voice came out with a steely coolness and it sent shivers through all three of the captives.

"Over? I don't u-understand. Let me and my grandmother go and then you can leave the country. I won't tell the police anything."

"Alan," Harrison sighed deeply and set his keys on the table, just out of the younger man's reach. "There's something you should know..."

Harrison pulled a knife from his pocket and lunged forward, jamming the knife into Alan's shoulder. Jack cried out and averted his eyes while Alan let out a gut-wrenching shriek.

"You're not getting out of here."

"Ahh! Why...w-why would you-" Alan rasped, touching his shoulder where the knife protruded. The flesh mushroomed around the blade and blood bubbled along the handle.

"I need to feel it once more," Harrison muttered and he turned from Alan and looked down at the two boys. "Just two more."

Alan's fingers trembled over the knife and he couldn't bring himself to remove it. He glanced desperately at the boys.

"No! L-Leave them al-alone," he yelled, gritting his teeth against the pain.

"Looks like someone finally grew a pair of balls," Harrison laughed, but he didn't look at the man. Alan realised he wasn't getting through, so he started wrestling with his chair.

"No! They haven't done a-anything!"

Harrison stopped in front of Spencer who could only gape up and suck his bottom lip in nervously.

"The last kid took half an hour," he mumbled cryptically.

Spencer closed his eyes.

"Let's see how long it'll take to finish you."

* * *

"I've got something," Gernon declared. Hotch jumped up from the bed, his hand remained clutched to JJ's.

"What is it!?"

"Alan Thomas's house is 20 minutes from where Agent Jareau was found."

"That has to be it!" Morgan cried, leaping to his feet and checking his gun. Hotch whipped around to face JJ who simply nodded and released his hands.

"Go," she urged Hotch leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her warm cheek before he bolted from the room.

* * *

"Stop!" Jack cried as Harrison thrust his foot into Spencer's chest. Spencer gasped and clutched his ribs.

"Leave them alone!" Alan shouted. He kicked his table and smacked his feet against the floor. Harrison ignored them and placed his hands on the wall to make kicking the child easier.

Spencer whined as another kick landed on his side. Just as quickly Harrison struck again, catching Spencer's knee at a nasty angle and causing him to cry out.

His pain threshold had definitely increased as a child.

* * *

"Doors locked," Rossi muttered and he stepped out of the way just in time for Morgan to kick down the door in one swift movement.

"Not anymore, come on," he grunted, leading the way into the dark house with his gun drawn.

"Spencer said they were in the basement," Hotch said but before they could try to search a small cry echoed from down the hall.

"Move!"

Hotch sprinted to the root of the noise and stumbled to a halt at a tired old door. He tried the handle but as expected it didn't budge. Morgan was already there and he gave the door two hard kicks before it crashed open.

Hotch stormed in and saw a large man who must have been Harrison stood over his surrogate son, striking him repeatedly with an onslaught of vicious kicks that forced rasps and moans from out of Spencer's mouth. Jack was wailing loudly, his eyes too bleary from tears to see his father stagger in.

Hotch saw red, aimed and fired. The bullet gnawed into Harrison's thigh and he fell forward into the wall sending a smattering of blood across the concrete walls. Hotch lunged forward and shoved Harrison to the ground before he collapsed on Spencer who was still curled up in the fetal position.

"Argh!" Harrison hollered and he tried to sit up. His hands grabbed his leg and squeezed it, releasinh out a booming groan as he did so. Emily was on him in a second and was quick to push him back and roll him on to his front, pressing his face into the unkind concrete.

"Harrison Brand, you're under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Jennifer Jareau, Jack Hotchner, Spencer Hotchner, and Alan Thomas. And also under the suspicion of murder for Lucy-"

Emily went through the long list as she and Morgan cuffed him and handed him over to the police officers who had accompanied them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Jack sobbed happily. Hotch glanced at Spencer and quickly ripped off the tape around Jacks arms and legs. Jack grabbed hold of his dad and cried into his arms.

"I knew you'd come! I knew you would!" He sobbed.

"Of course I did. I love you both," Hotch mumbled. Tears teetered over his eyelids as he smelled Jack's hair.

"You need to help Spencer," Jack insisted, releasing his dad and shuffling back so his dad could get to his little brother.

Spencer looked up groggily at Hotch but didn't make any effort to move.

"Hey, buddy," Hotch whispered, he touched Spencer's side and the boy yelped loudly and curled further in on himself.

"We're gonna need some paramedics," he said, turning to Rossi who was uncuffing a relieved Alan.

"Yea, here too." He motioned to the knife in Alan's shoulder and the young man smiled wearily.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Spencer," Hotch mumbled. He carefully put his arm under Spencer leg and back and lifted him into his arms.

"'Top...it h-huwts," Spencer whined. Hotch shushed him and stood up with the boy in his arms.

"Come on Jack. You got him, Dave?" Hotch asked. Rossi looked up at Hotch and the boy in his arms whose eyes were shut tightly against the pain.

"Ya, I'm fine. Get him looked at."

Hotch slowly made his way out of the house with Jack clinging to his leg and Spencer sniffiling in his arms.

An ambulance pulled up to the house and Hotch picked up his pace, abusing Spencer to whimper at the unwanted jostling.

"It's okay, shhh... you'll be okay," Hotch promised. The EMTs saw him and rushed over with a gurney. Hotch gently laid Spencer on it and he started to cry at the sudden absence of warmth and the succession of several hands prodding him. Hitch gathered Jack into his arms and held Spencer's hand so he knew that Hotch was still present. Jack wept into Hotch's shoulder and Hotch felt his own tears dampen his cheeks.

"My grandmother!" Alan cried; he pointed to the stairs and gave Emily a look of pure desperation. "Her room is first on the left. Harrison said he'd kill her if I didn't help him. When I tried to do anything he didn't like he wouldn't check on her."

Alan quelled a sob and pursed his lips.

"Please make sure she's okay. I haven't seen her in months."

Emily nodded and smiled back weakly. Morgan followed her upstairs and as soon as they got to the second floor the smell suddenly hit them. They exchanged a doubtful look before they opened the door to Alan's grandmother's room. Emily turned back and stepped down a couple of steps as not to heave. Morgan took a good look at the corpse.

"She's been dead for a while," he muttered. He shut the door when he felt the urge to gag.

"Looks like that son of a bitch left her to starve," Morgan growled.

They walked out of the house and Alan waved them over hopefully. Emily grimaced and slowly made her way over to the trolley.

"Where is she?" He asked and his smile fell when he caught the sympathetic looks written over Morgan and Emily's faces.

"I'm sorry."

"No!"

"She's been dead... for a while," Emily added. Alan looked away and smacked his hand against his thigh.

"I-I let him kill a-all of those kids a-and she wasn't even alive!"

"You were manipulated," Emily said but Alan shook his head.

"I deserve whatever _he_ gets. I'm just as much to blame..."

* * *

"I'm his father; let me in with him," Hotch insisted. He raced after the gurney holding Spencer and pulled Jack helplessly along with him.

"You must stay out of the way," the nurse added and Hotch nodded. He knelt down in front of Jack and embraced him tightly.

"Go with uncle Dave; he'll take you to JJ, Okay. I'll be back soon," he promised, leaving a kiss on Jacks forehead.

"Look after Spencer," Jack added and Hotch kissed his head again, sealing the promise.

* * *

"How old is your son?"A doctor asked as he prodded Spencer's chest and the child whined in agony.

"He's 23 month-," Hotch paused as a realsiation hit him. "He's two. Today!" He cried.

"He's a little underweight for a two-year-old," the doctor commented. He pressed on Spencer's chest again and Spencer broke into a sob. Hotch had to hold himself back, wanting nothing more than to rush to Spencer's side and pry the doctor away from him.

"Shouldn't that be the least of your concerns," Hotch hissed, stepping forward threateningly.

"I think it'll be best if Mr. Hotchner leaves" the doctor muttered.

"No," Aaron growled.

"It's not really up to you," the doctor deadpanned and he touched another sore spot and Spencer cried harder.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said.

"No! Daddy, no!" Spencer screamed and he thrashed with terror. The nurse held him still while the doctor gave him something to calm down.

Hotch watched from the door as Spencer's movements slowed and he finally fell limp on the table.

The nurse stepped out and gave him a small smile.

"Sir? Is there anyone else here for you? I can take you to the waiting room if-"

"My partner was admitted earlier," Hotch said absently, his eyes still glued on Spencer.

"I could take you to her while you wait."

"I'd rather stay here."

"Um...I'm afraid this isn't really a waiting area," the nurse added sheepishly. Hi5h finally tore his eyes from the window and looked at the nurse.

"She's in room 58" he huffed. The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow. Hotch took one last look at Spencer who had an oxygen mask over his face and a hospital gown that draped over his small body, before he forced his feet to follow the nurse.

* * *

Hotch got to JJ's room and saw Jack sat on her bed, caught in JJ's arms. He quietly stepped in but JJ's eyes were quick to find him.

"How is he?" She asked, her voice was pinched with worry. Rossi and Morgan stood up from their seats and Emily set her coffee on the bedside table.

"I'm...I'm not sure. They made me leave," Hotch muttered with a frown.

"What did you do?" Morgan sighed.

"Why would you think I did anything?" Hotch grunted. Jack sat up on the bed and reached out for his father. Hotch lifted the boy into his arms and stroked his back.

"Because you're in 'father mode'," Morgan laughed, motioning to Jack who had just proven his point.

"They weren't very gently, that's all I've got to say," Hotch retorted. Jack lifted his head and looked into Hotch's eyes.

"I-is that man gone?" He whimpered, his eyes scanned the room for any sign of Harrison. Hotch held him tighter.

"Yes. He will never-ever touch you again," Hotch promised. "You were so brave, buddy."

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled and he looked down at his arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Jack," JJ said.

Jack shook his head and hot tears dripped onto Hotch's shirt.

"I talked to a s-stranger a-and then I-I was supposed to look after Spencer," he stuttered. Hotch wiped his tearsaway and looked at him sternly.

"Look at me," he ordered. Jack lifted his head slowly and Hotch's expression softened. "You are not to blame for this. That man who took you: he was bad. Him and that other man are the ones who did this, buddy, not you. Don't think on it... for one second, that this is your fault."

Jack looked into Hotch's eyes.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Jack wrapped his arms around his father's neck and hugged him so tight that Aaron could barely breath.

* * *

"Aaron Hotchner?" Spencer's doctor walked in and Hotch sat up from the chair he was sat in. Jack was still clung to him like a koala.

"Is he okay?" He asked.

"He's going to be fine. Sore and probably extremely cranky, but fine. He's pretty lucky. He sustained three broken ribs and deep bruising but there were no complications with lung tearing. His left leg is sprained. It isn't severe but we are keeping it wrapped up for a week or two and we advise no walking on it, and from his age and size I doubt that will be a problem."

JJ and Hotch exchanged a quick look; how could a doctor be any more wrong? This was going to be a huge problem.

"He has some more superficial bruising and a small gash on his forehead which has been closed with butterfly stitches, but other than that he seems alright. Oh but he does appear underweight and small for his age. I recommend larger meals, maybe more calorific drinks. Ang questions?"

"Can we see him?" JJ asked.

"I can take you to him now. He's on a light sedative as he got distressed earlier, so he may be a little out of it."

JJ went to stand up from her bed when Morgan wheeled a chair over to her.

"Uh, no," she snorted.

"Pretty sure it's hospital rules," Morgan chortled. JJ folded her arms with irritation.

"Really?"

"Aaron? Would you agree?" Rossi asked. Hotch glanced around, Jack still in his arms.

"JJ, you're using the chair. That's an order."

"Sorry, sweetcheeks," Morgan snickered. JJ stuck her tongue out and sauntered to the chair.

* * *

They followed the doctor to the children's ward and he directed them to Spencer who was sat up in bed, gazing around in bewilderment at the colourful curtains and posters around the ward. He was clearly out of it from the delayed blinks that accompanied his curiosity.

"Spencer!" JJ gasped as Morgan rolled her up to the small bed. She jumped out of the wheelchair before Hotch could protest and showered Spencer with happy kisses which caused him to giggle.

"A-awe you otay?" He croaked; his eyes skimmed the bandage on her shoulder and she quickly pulled her gown over it.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. It's you we're worried about."

"I'm f-fine," he whispered, a smile on his lips. JJ sighed and embraced him gently.

"Do they have I-ice cwream hewe?" Spencer asked absentmindedly; his eyes drifted once more to the vivid posters.

"I'm sure I can find some."

"And for me?" Jack asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Of course for you too!" Hotch snickered.

"Happy birthday, by the way," Hotch added. The team all frowned at him until they pieced it together. Spencer also had a confused expression on his face

"It's my birthday?" Spencer asked groggily, cocking his head at Hotch

"Yea!" Jack laughed. "Remember I said earlier that we're gonna have a big party?"

Spencer blinked slowly as if he hadn't heard.

"Did you s-say they have I-ice cweam?" Spencer questioned. Hotch rolled his eyes at the dazed boy.

"What's wrong with him, Dad?" Jack asked, looking up at his father; his face filled with concern.

"He's a bit loopy from the special medicine they gave him," Emily said and Jack mouthed an 'oh' and grinned.

"I-I'll have vanilla, fanks," Spencer mumbled.

"How much did they give him?" Rossi laughed.

"Astwonaught ice cweam has n-nevew been to space," Spencer licked his lips hungrily and the team just shook theirs heads, both in relief and confusion.

* * *

 **Phew! That was a long chapter! I was going to split it, but I really wanted to write Spencer's birthday party in the next chapter. I hope it didn't seem too rushed.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon!**


	35. Sleeping Tigers

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you for all your reviews! Thank you to Hippiechic81, laileyspenstar, K, Ash59, Gawain, Autxmnal Rain, E. J. Morgan, Guest, Daisyangel, Astrahan, Diana, purplecat21, Guest, and Rookblonkorules for all of your reviews!**

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **Please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Spencer opened his eyes groggily and jumped suddenly when he found he wasn't in his hospital bed.

"Daddy..." he whined, looking around desperately for someone familiar. Jack's head appeared around his car seat and the older boy grinned at him.

"Dad, he's awake," Jack informed his father who glanced into his rear view mirror at Spencer. JJ turned around in her seat and smiled widely.

"Afternoon, sleepyhead," she mumbled.

"Whewe awe we going?" Spencer croaked after taking a deep breath of relief as he leaning into his cushioned seat.

"Home," Hotch replied.

"You were really sleepy so Mum just carried you to the car," Jack explained. JJ couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she stared out of the window.

Spencer looked around and saw Rossi beside Jack, gazing out of the window. He was squashed up against the door due to Jack's booster seat digging into his side.

"What's uncle Dave doing hewe?" Spencer asked. Rossi turned his head and he gave Spencer a closed lip smile.

"Who do you think picked up your car so you boys could have your car seats," the Italian grumbled.

"I don't know why you're grumbling; you're the one that forgot to bring the boys' clothes," JJ chided and Rossi looked at her with daggers as he folded his arms.

"I bought some, didn't I?" He muttered. Spencer frowned and looked over at Jack who was wearing a new pair of superman pyjamas which Rossi had hastily bought from a nearby Walmart, after having left the small bag of clothes (JJ had instructed him to bring) on the kitchen counter. Spencer glanced down at himself and his eyes grew wide. He groaned loudly and several pairs of eyes fell on him.

"You okay, buddy? Are you in pain?" Hotch asked; his voice edged with worry.

"You got me a onesie!" Spencer whined, crossing his arms and looking away from his outfit.

"It fits... what's the problem?" Rossi grunted. Spencer made an exasperated gesture and Jack leaned in and whispered to the senior agent.

"He doesn't like onesies," he said.

Spencer pouted miserably and gazed out of the window. He dropped his arms after a moment as they agitated his ribs.

"Well I think it looks cute on you," JJ added which only made Spencer's lip jutt out further and his cheeks stained a deeper crimson. JJ smirked at the fluffy, tiger striped onesie with feet that had sewn in paw pads on the bottom and a hood that had ears that stuck up. She had raised the hood before she'd settled Spencer into the seat and now he was stuck with two pointy ears. She had to admit he was the cutest little tiger she'd ever seen.

* * *

Rossi unbuckled Jack and let him out through his door. Hotch made his way to Spencer's side and lifted the boy from his seat. As soon as he was freed Spencer pushed his hood back down so that he at least didn't have ears. He gripped onto Hotch's shirt and looked down at the ground.

"Tan I walk peas?" He asked. Hotch shook his head.

"Sorry. No walking."

"Huh?" Spencer scowled up at Hotch and the older man couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight Spencer made wearing his onesie and a non-threatening glare.

"Sorry, but the doctor instructed that you put no weight on your leg for at least a week."

"How will a move awound?" Queried Spencer.

"Us." Spencer started to argue but Hotch cut in before he could even get a word out. "No negotiations. It's doctors orders."

"I'm a doctor," Spencer muttered angrily and Hotch chuckled to himself.

They got to the door and Will let them in.

"How are ya'll?" He questioned opening the door wide to allow them access. "JJ? You alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Will," she gave him a small smile and Will wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you're okay," he sighed.

"W _e're_ fine," Hotch added and Will took it as the warning Hotch had intended it to be and released JJ. Hotch continued to glower at him.

"Good...Good," Will breathed. "I was so worried."

"I'm just glad Henry was with you... if they had got hold of him... I don't know what would've happened," JJ muttered.

"I would never let that happen," Will said sternly. Hotch couldn't help the growl that slipped part his lips.

 _You think I let this happen to Jack?_ He thought suspiciously. Before any sort of argument could break out a loud yell came from the front room and Henry rocketed out and straight into JJ.

"Mummy!" He cried, thowing himself into her arms. JJ lifted him into an embrace and held him close.

"I'm so happy to see you," she gushed.

"Me too! I missed you guys," came Henry's muffled response from where his face was pressed up against her top.

"We missed you too," Jack sniffed. Henry pulled his face from JJ and grinned enthusiastically at his brother. He jumped toward the older boy and smothered Jack with a hug.

"Why are you in pyjamas?" Henry giggled and Jack glanced down at his superman pyjamas and smiled back.

"Rossi forgot our clothes."

"Stop blaming me!" Whined Rossi childishly.

"Well it _was_ your fault," Jack laughed.

"Watch it, Kiddo," Rossi warned playfully and Jack and Henry glanced at each other with equally wicked grins.

Hotch cleated his throat and Henry looked up and caught sight of Him. He squeaked happily, skipped forward, and hugged his second father's legs affectionally. Hotch bent down, careful of Spencer's injured leg and ruffled Henry's hair.

"Spencer!" Henry gasped and he pulled the two together for a strained hug, before he saw Spencer's onesie and started laughing at it. Spencer glared sleepily at Rossi who threw his arms up in surrender.

"Hey, Henwy. I-I'm glad you'we otay," He croaked. Henry felt the soft onesie and felt a little bit of envy surge through him, wishing he had one of his own. Suddenly, his face lit up with excitement and he darted to the staircase and came back with a teddy bear.

"I got this from your room to cheer you up," Henry said as he handed Alpheus- the build a bear that he'd been treated to on their last mall trip (which sounded like heaven to him in comparison to his most recent experience)- to Spencer who accepted him with open arms.

"Fank you," He mumbled through a yawn.

"I think it's probably best if you get some sleep," Hotch said and he was surprised when Spencer didn't protest and even more when the toddler nuzzled his face into Aaron's clothes.

"I'll make you a coffee. Rossi?" JJ asked, turning to the Italian who had shrugged off his coat.

"Go on then," he exulted.

"Come on, Jack. My Dad got me a new DVD," Henry said and he grabbed Jacks hand, pulling him into the front room.

Will stood awkwardly between Rossi and JJ.

"I should go," he said quickly.

"Wise move," Rossi muttered before following the boys. JJ turned to Will and gave him a straight smile.

"Thank you," she repeated.

"I was doing what any father would. Listen, Jay, I really was worried about you."

"It wasn't just me, Will. Jack and Spencer were in just as much danger if not more," She retorted.

"You know what I mean, Jay," Will's eyes penetrated into hers like a lost puppies would but JJ was insensitive to his charms.

"I'm not stupid, Will. Like I said: thank you for keeping Henry safe, but it's time for you to go."

"Jen-"

"No, Will. You need to stop doing this. We were finished a long time ago. You ruined it. I'm happy now- happier, even. Don't ruin things for me again," she snapped.

"Would you at least let me speak? What I felt, Jennifer, it was... it was like it used to be."

"Go home, Will. You made a choice now go to your...your slut," JJ hissed abruptly. Will gaped at her as she stood her ground and after a moment he nodded tensely and hastened out of the house.

* * *

Hotch pushed open Spencer's door and flicked on the nightlight. He placed the boy in his bed which had been cold for several days and tentatively drew the covers up to the tiny tiger's chin.

Hotch stood up to leave when a small hand pulled him back.

"Don't go..." Spencer whimpered, his fingers clinging to Hotch's arm.

"It's okay, you're okay. We'll only be downstairs," Hotch added, stroking a finger through Spencer's hair. The boys lip trembled.

"I-I'm scawed," Spencer stuttered and his fingers digging into Hotch's arm; paralysed there by fear.

"I know," Hotch whispered, kneeling down next to Spencer's bed. "I'll wait for you to fall asleep, Okay?"

Spencer nodded shyly and he let Aaron push him back down and pull the sheets up. Hotch stroked Spencer's fingers and watched his eyelids fall close while he spoke soft and reassuringly.

* * *

Garcia staggered through the front door; her eyes glinting with furious determination. She darted off to the kitchen where JJ was, leaving Morgan to shut the door and push her boots out of the way.

"Are you okay!?" She cried as she collided with JJ and grabbed her in a desperate hug.

"Hey, to you too. I'm fine, Pen. Honestly. We're all okay."

Garcia pulled away wincing at the soreness in her ribs.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise. We're all just tired and sore, but we'll be alright," JJ insisted. "Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm... I'll be okay soon," she bit her lip guiltily, knowing that this was partially her fault for allowing Spencer to slip through her fingers so easily.

"Come on. Come sit down," JJ pulled her into the front room where the rest of the team were sat chatting happily. Garcia looked at them and their calmness and felt herself relax a little. With JJ's help Garcia found a seat and sat nervously on the edge.

"As I was saying, I think a trip like that would be good for all of us; not just the boys," Rossi said. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"And you really think Strauss is going to give us anymore holiday?"

"Let me talk to her," Rossi Mumbled with a smirk. Garcia glanced around and a natural frown formed on her face when she didn't see the smallest family member.

Henry threw Jack's coat at him and pulled on his own.

"Come on!" He insisted as he pushed open the back door and gestured to the garden. Jack looked up and out the window. He gulped nervously and shook his head.

"Please!" Henry whined. "We don't have to play soccer... we can play baseball," he added hopefully. Jack's stood abruptly and scurried down the hall to the stairs. Henry hung on the door handle; his mouth had fallen open in confusion and disappointment.

"I'll go after him," Hotch said and he chased after Jack's thundering foortstsps. Morgan saw Henry glance outside and then back inside miserably.

"I'll come play some soccer," he offered. Morgan stood up and shuffled up to the door. Henry sized him up with his eyebrows pinched together.

"Okay, but you have to be nice because I'm smaller," Henry warned slyly. He jumped out of the threshold with a wild giggle and after yanking on his coat Morgan rolled his eyes at the team before stepping out into the bitter afternoon chill.

Hotch came back in with a grimace.

"He okay?" JJ asked.

Hotch sighed. "He doesn't want to go outside, let alone play. I think it's going to take some time. He's watching his wrestling DVD in our room."

"Poor kid," Rossi muttered.

"I hope this doesn't stop him playing baseball," Emily mumbled.

"He'll be his usual self in no time," JJ replied hopefully. Hotch gave her a sad smile.

"Where's Spence?" Garcia asked quickly.

"He's still sleeping."

Garcia's huffed in relief.

"He's been alsleep for a while," Rossi murmered.

"He _was_ concussed, they said he'd need a lot of rest," Hotch shrugged. "He missed out on a good amount of sleep and considering how much he needs-"

"He's just catching up," JJ finished.

"Can I just have a quick peek?" Garcia pleaded. "I just need to make sure he's okay."

JJ and Hotch exchanged a quick look before he nodded and waved her away with a smile.

"Try not to wake him."

Garcia leapt from her seat and rushed to the staircase. She held her chest where her broken ribs felt as if they were rattling against each other. She tenderly raised her foot onto the first step and then the next.

When Garcia had scaled the staircase she paused holding her chest where a painful throb resonated. She heard quite noise coming from the master bedroom. " _-out of nowhere!"_ The commentator shouted. She rolled her eyes and once she'd caught her breath, she staggered to the room with an 'S' hanging off the handle- waiting to be glued on. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. She hopped inside where a nightlight was casting soft blue light against the wall. Her eyes drifted to the rooms emptiness in comparison to Henry and Jack's messy, toy filled rooms. The bookshelf was partially filled with books of varying thicknesses and colours. The foot of the bed had 3 stuffed animals: the dinosaur and teddy bear she had got him and his build a bear. The sheets were a simple light blue which must have once been Henry's or Jack's. Benath them Spencer lay sprawled out like a starfish. His thumb was firmly in his mouth and his cheek rested on the stuffed rabbit.

Garcia felt tears prickle her eyes at the sight of his bruises, bruises she might as well have caused. His lip was split and a bruise patterned his forehead; in the center of which sat 2 butterfly stitches that held together a small gash. Garcia sunk to her knees and her fingers instantly found his face. They trembled over his cheek before touching it tentatively. Spencer mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake. She stroked his arm gently and smiled at the tiger onesie that he must have been forced in.

She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and squeeze but she knew that would have painful consequences for them both.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She brushed his hair out of his eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead before she reluctantly left the room. She had to stand with her back to the wall for a moment, allowing herself a chance to compose and wipe the tears from the corners of her eyes.

When she got back downstairs Morgan was rubbing his cheek painfully.

"Henry, what do you say?" JJ said. Henry put his hands behind his back and hung his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry I hit you with the soccer ball, uncle Derek. I was only trying to score," he protested, but JJ raised her eyesbrow seriously and his eyes fell to the floor again.

"That's okay," Morgan grinned and dropped his hand although his cheek still stung painfully from where the ball had smacked him.

"Oh, I'm sure he can recover," Emily sneered. "He's just being a baby," she whispered and Henry giggled wildly. Morgan grumbled something about payback.

"Are you upsetting my chocolate Adonis?" Garcia chided.

"He's a big boy; I'm sure he can take it," Emily added.

* * *

The team talked for hours and Rossi even set up a short game of cards that ended with Emily winning and Morgan throwing his cards on the table and using a word that Henry had been sure to store at the back of his mind for future reference.

JJ checked on Spencer who continued to sleep like a baby, while Hotch threw together some food for Jack and Henry. Jack retreated back into the master bedroom whereas Henry scattered his Lego across the carpet and sat in the middle of the mess, constructing 'houses' from his random pieces.

Garcia was waiting for the right moment to lay out her plans and after Hotch had been sweetened by a cookie she set to work.

"Okay, let's talk about my little angel's birthday party." Henry's ears pricked up eagerly. "We're reorganising for tomorrow," Garcia put in.

"Isn't it a bit soon?" JJ mumbled.

"He's going to think we missed it. Besides you guys need Family right now so what better time than now to have a party? He needs it," she insisted. Her mind was already whirring around what she was going to get from Walmart: balloons, cake... not just any cake, it had to be an ice cream cake. Party food, banners-

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by Hotch. "Fine, but if you intend to make a mess you will be staying to clean it."

"Yes sir!" She squealed. "I'll come over at 10 then."

JJ groaned.

"I take it we have the day off?" Emily raised her eyebrows at Hotch

"Strauss gave us the whole week."

"My, my, She _is_ getting generous," Rossi chuckled.

"Don't expect me to be here early," Morgan grunted, but Garcia laughed and patted his cheek patronising.

"Oh no no, muscle man, you'll be coming shopping with me and I'll need you to be my lift," Garcia retorted. Morgan rubbed his face and moaned.

"Really? Can't Emily be your lift tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm not on Emily's way here so that just wouldn't make sense," she replied and Emily sent Morgan a smug smirk.

"Fine, but do I have to come shopping with you?"

"Well, answer me this: what did you get Spence for his birthday?" Garcia folded her arms as did JJ and Emily, all three of them giving Morgan an interrogative stare. Morgan opened his mouth and a jittery sentence escaped.

"I-I uh... I was... um."

"That's just what I thought," Garcia said. "Come on."

"What now?"

"Yes, it will take way too long to do in the morning." This only made Morgan groan louder.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow...I guess," he grumbled. Rossi saluted him like a brave soldier going off to war as Garcia tugged him out the door.

"See ya!" Emily called, winking playfully at JJ.

"He's going to have fun," Hotch said sarcastically.

"I best get home and finish some writing if we're having a party tomorrow," Rossi said heaving himself from his seat with a huff.

"A new book?"

"Oh yea, this ones about the 'Garcia effect'," the Italian joked.

"I'd read that," Emily snickered; JJ nodded in agreement.

"Currently I'm at the hypothesis that it has deverstating effects on those exposed to it; it's incurable."

"If that's the case then Morgan's the first victim," JJ said.

"I take it you've done one on the 'Reid effect' already?" Hotch deadpanned, raising his eyebrows at Rossi.

"That's for another day," he chortled. He took his coat and gave a departing wave.

"I won't be here as early as those two, but I'll be here tomorrow," he added.

"Bye."

"Bye uncle Dave!" Henry called after him before turning back to his Lego.

"I think that's my cue," Emily sighed. She got to her feet as did JJ and they embraced with ardour.

"You're okay?" She murmured. JJ nodded; her teeth gritting down on her lip. "If you're sure," Emily glanced at Hotch before continuing. "You look after them."

"Who made you Unit chief?" He laughed.

"You wait," Emily smirked evilly.

"I'll be waiting a long time."

"In the meantime I'm going to have a lie-in tomorrow," Emily announced and she smiled to herself at the very thought.

"You and me both," JJ sighed.

When the house was free of visitors JJ turned to Hotch and leaned into his chest. She placed her head over his heartbeat.

"I was so scared... when he took me away," she whispered.

"So was I," Aaron whispered back. JJ looked up into her partners eyes and found them red and watery.

"I'm never letting them o-or you out of my sight," he muttered. JJ was going to protest that the boys still had to go to school or to Will and Haley's, but she was too tired so she carried on swaying with him.

"Can we just go to bed?" She asked.

"Yea...Yes, of course."

He helped her upstairs and to the bedroom, shooing Jack out and into his own room while he was at it. He soon had both boys in their room, allowing them half an hour free time before bed considering how early it was.

He stuck his head into Spencer's room and found him curled up on his bed.

When he got to his bedroom he found JJ lay in the same position. He slipped in beside her and let his eyelids droop closed.

* * *

Hotch sighed when he felt a hand touch his face. He slowly drew his eyes open and saw Jack's watery eyes looking back at him.

"C-can't sleep," he whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek. Hotch opened the sheets and patted the bed and Jack was happy to oblige as he shimmied up onto the bed. He sighed in relief when he snuggled against his father. Hotch put an arm around him to pull him closer and did the same with JJ. Within minutes they were fast asleep again.

It didn't last long this time.

"Mummy?" Henry's small voice echoed from JJ's side. She rolled out of Hotch's embrace and squinted at the small boy.

"It's late Henry," she murmered, surpressing a yawn.

"Spencer's having a-" Henry interrupted himself with his own yawn. "A nightmare."

JJ sat up and wiped her face, but Hotch quickly pushed her back down.

"I'll check on him," he insisted.

"But-"

"You need your rest too. Consider me the maid for the next week," he whispered. JJ laughed and fell back against the pillows. Hotch got up causing Jack to whine.

"I'll be back in a minute, buddy. Climb on in, Henry," Hotch whispered with a defeated sigh. Henry eagerly clambered in and crept up to JJ's side.

Hotch grinned and hurried into the hallway where he could hear quiet whimpers coming from Spencer's room. He nudged the door open and saw Spencer writhing around on the mattress; the sheets and stuffed animals were thrown across the floor.

"No," he begged, his eyes darted back and forth under his eyelids as if searching for something.

"Spencer," Hotch mumbled, poking the boy's side gently.

"'Top... peas."

"Spencer, it's me," Hotch shook him and like a blind Spencer's eyelids flew up.

"Daddy!" He gasped, throwing himself up and into Hotch's arms. Hotch caught the boy and held him close as he panted. He muttered reassurances to the little tiger in his arms. He wondered what possessed Rossi to make such an exuberant purchase.

"He-He's go-gon-na get Jack and Henwy! A-an-and m-m-Mummy," Spencer squeaked.

"No he won't, shhhh, he won't get you- any of you," Hotch muttered. Spencer pressed his face into Aaron's neck and he felt the boy's panting ease.

Hotch stood up, Spencer still in his clutches and he slowly made his way from the room. He rubbed Spencer's back and Spencer closed his eyes and took advantage of the comfort that he'd been neglected of for over 20 years before he came to live with JJ and Hotch.

Hotch stepped back into the bedroom still rubbing Spencer's back. JJ's eyes were still open an inch and she patted the space between her and Jack. Hotch exchanged a look with JJ that said 'only this once,' she winked in return.

Hotch held Spencer for a minute more to be sure he had calmed down and he placed the two year old in the middle of the bed.

Hotch hopped beneath the duvet and felt Jack and Spencer snuggle against him, instantaneously seeking his warmth and safety.

He found JJ's hand when he put an arm around Spencer and he squeezed it lovingly.

* * *

 **Next chapter is Spencer's birthday! Woooo! Can't wait to write that.**

 **Sorry if this feels rushed. I keep doing that! My apologies.**

 **Please review. Sorry for delay, I have a week left on my coursework so I've been a tad busy, but it's half term this week, so hopefully I'll get chapters out quicker.**

 **Thanks for reading and for all of your continued support.**

 **See you soon!**


	36. Spencer’s Belated Birthday

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Thank you to RookBlonkorules, AZCatmom, fishtrek, k, Ali, lailyspenstar, Sarry22, Diana, Gawain, Sherryola, E. J. Morgan, and Daisyangel for your reviews!**

 **Please keep reviewing!**

 **Hope you enjoy this fluff filled chapter.**

* * *

Hotch woke up to find Jack draped across his chest. He turned his head and found Spencer cuddled up to his other side.

"Morning," whispered JJ. Hotch glanced up and found her staring back at him; a small smile on her lips.

"Who's idea was this?" He groaned in a quiet voice, but he was also smiling.

"I think it just kinda... happened," she whispered back. A loud moan came from the other side of the bed and Henry sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Good sleep?" JJ asked. Henry shrugged and slid out from under the sheets. He padded barefoot from the room and JJ and Hotch listened to the sound of the stairs creaking.

"He's just like you in the morning," chuckled Aaron. JJ smacked his arm playfully and drew closer to him, despite Spencer being between them. She absentmindedly stroked Spencer's unwashed hair.

"I think you'll find I'm not the grumpy one in the morning; especially compared to you," she hissed.

"Oh really? Who thinks I'm grumpy?" Hotch asked, raising his eyebrows and doubting that any member of the team would speak out against him in such a way.

"Rossi."

"Rossi?" Hotch Laughed and he felt Jack shift. "He is the definition of 'grumpy old man.'"

"You better not let him hear you say that," warned JJ.

"He's in for it now."

"Dad..." Jack lifted his head up and stared at his father groggily.

"Morning, sleepyhead," JJ simpered. Jack glanced at her and smiled weakly.

"I'm hungry," he muttered.

"I'll come make you breakfast in a minute-"

The sound of the TV boomed from downstairs.

"Turn it down, Henry!" JJ yelled, awakening the small boy between them with a sudden jolt.

"Go downstairs and watch TV with Henry and we'll be down soon," Hotch finished. Jack pushed himself up and he shuffled off the bed and across the floor. Spencer scowled up at Hotch and JJ before letting his head fall back on the pillow.

"It's time to get up, Spence," JJ chirped. Spencer whined and stretched himself on the mattress. "Come on, you need a bath before breakfast," she added, looking at his greasy brown curls.

"I wanna s'eep," mumbled Spencer as he pressed his face into the sheets.

"No can do. We have a busy day," Hotch said. Slowly Spencer lifted his head and he glanced up at the two faces smiling down at him. He frowned in confusion and looked down at his onesie.

"What's going on?" He cried suddenly jumping up from the bed. He lent on his knee and howled in pain; JJ and Hotch jumped to attention.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" JJ asked, her face scrunched up with concern as she touched Spencer's shoulder. Spencer stretched his leg out and shook off the pain.

"I'm fine," he insisted, pushing JJ's hand away.

"You're not. Jay, where did you leave his meds?"

"Meds? I don't need meds," Spencer shook his head insistently.

"The doctor prescribed them, buddy. You need them right now," Hotch said, fishing out the prescription bag from his bedside table. He pulled a bottle from the bag and a measuring spoon.

"I'll go run a bath while you do that and then start breakfast. Think you can handle the bath?" JJ asked, her eyebrow raised in doubt. Hotch rolled his eyes as he poured out a spoon of medicine.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," He sang in an uncomfortably sweet voice in order to annoy his partner. JJ grinned and slipped out of the room. Hotch sat up and went to give Spencer the medicine when the boy obstinately pressed his lips together.

"Come on, buddy. This will make you feel better," he insisted.

"I Tan do it," mumbled Spencer defiantly.

"I'm not about to risk a spillage, now open up," Hotch ordered. Spencer looked into his eyes and saw he wasn't playing and so with a reluctant sigh he opened his mouth and let Hotch give him the medicine. "One more," Hotch ordered when Spencer made a face and grimaced while he swallowed the repulsive liquid.

"But it's gwoss," Spencer whimpered as he opened his mouth for the second spoon and he twitched with disgust as he struggled to swallow it.

"Good boy," Hotch praised and Spencer glared at him. "Let's go pick out your clothes while JJ gets the bath ready." Hotch held his arms out to Spencer who just stared at them. He sighed and picked Spencer up, hitching him on his hip and holding his injured leg with his hand.

"Ow," Spencer yelped when Hotch moved his leg.

"Do you now see why you can't be walking around?" Hotch questioned and Spencer nodded slowly and sulkily.

Hotch went into Spencer's room and started rummaging through his drawers.

"Anything you want to wear in particular?"

"Just not a onesie," grumbled Spencer.

"Noted."

He pulled out a light blue shirt which was covered in small white paw prints. He matched it with a purple sweater and a pair of light blue shorts so that he could wrap Spencer's leg back up and avoid it being knocked.

"Aaron! Baths ready," JJ called from out in the hallway. Spencer glanced out towards the sound and gave JJ a little wave as she hurried down the stairs.

Hotch threw the clothes over his shoulder and marched into the bathroom where he put Spencer on the toilet seat and started to unzip the onesie.

"Wait!" Spencer gasped.

"Don't make this hard, Spencer," sighed Hotch.

"I'm not," Spencer grunted, folding his arms so Hotch couldn't pull the zip further. Hotch leaned back on his heels and just raised his eyebrows at the stubborn toddler.

"You are and you know it."

Spencer pouted But didn't try to help Hotch.

"If you keep this up I'll... I'll put you in a timeout," Hotch quipped trying to make his voice sound authoritative. It seemed to work as Spencer dropped his arms, his mouth falling open in protest.

"Huh? You tan't do dat," he bawled.

"I think you'll find that under my guardianship I can enforce punishment if you don't do what you're told."

"No you tan't," Spencer argued. Hotch sighed for what felt like the hundredth time and stood up.

"Don't move from this spot until I say. If you still won't cooperate then I'll have to take away Star Wars-"

"Nooooo!" Spencer cried.

"-for a week." Hotch left the toddler huddled on the toilet seat with a horrified look on his face.

He couldn't help but smirk as he changed into casual clothes. He made their bed before making his way back to the bathroom where quite muttering was leaking through the door crack. He leaned his head against the door and listened to the angry mumbling of "time out? I'm twenty-seven... I don't need a timeout," and there were lots of grumblings of how the situation was "not fair." He pushed the door open and Spencer looked up from the rug he'd been glaring at with a fierce hatred.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Hotch asked. Spencer hung his head again and mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?"

"Yes..."

Hotch rolled his eyes and bent in front of the grumpy boy.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... Aawon?"

"Nope."

"Yes, I'm weady fow my bath, Daddy," Spencer mumbled quickly.

"That's better. Here's the deal: you let me take off your pyjamas and bandage and then I'll hand you a towel and you can take off... the rest, Okay?"

"Fine," huffed Spencer. "You wewe two minutes fowty free seconds by the way," he added and Hotch just smirked

"Next time you have a time out I'll be sure to set a timer." Hotch hastened to the small boy and unzipped his onesie all the way, revealing the boy's blue underwear with a shark printed on the front (the only pair Rossi could find for Spencer's age at the store) and Spencer blushed a deep red. Hotch carefully pulled the onesie over Spencer's bandaged leg and Spencer sucked his bottom lip in when pain flared through it. "Sorry," Hotch muttered as he pulled off the rest of the tiger onesie.

"You Tan buwn dat," Spencer growled glaring at the onesie as if it were an Unsub. Hotch held up the onesie and pouted sarcastically.

"Why, uncle Dave _would_ be upset to hear that."

"Uncle Dave won't be doing anymowe shopping fow me," Spencer concluded, his arms folded in annoyance as he tried to cover himself.

Hotch rolled his eyes and carefully unwrapped Spencer's leg. He tried to avoid staring at the deep smattering of bruises across Spencer's chest. He made a mental note to remind himself to set an alarm for Spencer's next dose. Keeping up his side of the bargain, Hotch handed Spencer the towel and turned his back.

"Weady," Spencer mumbled. Hotch turned and lifted the towel-clad toddler into the bath, whipping the towel away before it got soaked. Instantly, Spencer gathered the bubbles around his body to cover up.

"Here, clean yourself up," Hotch said, handing Spencer a bubbly washcloth. Spencer nodded and started wiping his face and chest with it, which elicited winces of pain ashis fingers brushed his broken ribs. Hotch filled the bath jug and poured it over Spencer's greasy hair. Once it was wet he lathered it with apple-scented shampoo.

"I tan smell dat from hewe," Spencer commented as he dunked the washcloth under the warm bath water and made a soft "boom" noise with his mouth as if the cloth were a sinking ship.

"It's not bad," Hotch replied. He pulled Spencer's head back gently and rinsed off the shampoo. He stole the washcloth from Spencer who wasn't really using it productivity anymore and ran it down Spencer's back.

"Hey, I was using dat," Spencer whined, splashing the water and almost catching Hotch.

"I'm almost finished," Hotch threw the washcloth back and Spencer grabbed it from the soapy water. "Okay, you're done. Let's get you dry and changed."

"Five mowe minutes," Spencer pleaded, blinking up at Hotch with wide puppy dog eyes.

"I thought you didn't even want a bath."

"I do now. Just a few mowe minutes."

Hotch sighed and sat on the toilet seat. "Fine, but I'm hungry so you better hurry up."

"You tan go."

"And let you drown? I think not; I wouldn't like to explain that to Garcia," Hotch scoffed. Spencer huffed but decided not to argue.

After five minutes of listening to Spencer making noises and talking in animated voices to the washcloth as if he were delivering a profile to it, Hotch had had enough.

"Times up."

"But-"

"You can play downstairs with the boys," Hotch grunted impatiently. Spencer glanced at the washcloth as felt heat rush to his cheeks. He released the cloth and tried to stand up but Hotch quickly grabbed him and wrapped him in the towel before he could damage his leg.

"What did we say about that leg?" Reprimanded Hotch.

"Sowwy."

Hotch helped Spencer change quickly and was pleasantly surprised that Spencer didn't make one complaint. The threat of no Star Wars still lingered in the air. Hotch wrapped up Spencer's small leg, lifted him into his arms and hurried downstairs where the smell of something homemade and delicious had been drifting.

"Pancakes?" Hotch queried as he stepped into the kitchen and inhaled deeply. Spencer followed this routine and grinned hungrily.

"You bet. Boys! Breakfasts ready!" She called and she motioned Aaron to a seat as she piled the pancakes on a plate.

"Pancakes?!" Henry gasped, scrambling into his seat and grabbing three pancakes out of fear that Jack and Spencer would try and have more than him. "Why are we having pancakes?" he asked while sticking his tongue out and squeezing toffee sauce over his steaming pancakes.

"It's Spencer's special birthday breakfast. Like when you and Jack have special breakfasts for your birthdays," JJ explained as she drizzled lemon juice and sugar over her pancakes.

"It's Spencer's birthday?" Henry asked; his face contorted in confusion.

"No... well, it was, but we missed it," Jack put in through a mouthful of chocolate covered pancakes. Spencer who had been listening glanced up shyly.

"It's otay," he mumbled.

"Auntie Pen and the rest of the team are coming over to celebrate. We still have to have a party, Spence."

Spencer scowled in bewilderment and Hotch ruffled his damp hair and chuckled.

"I don't need a pawty-" Spencer started, but JJ and Hotch shushed him with meaningful looks.

"Try telling auntie Pen that."

"Eat up, we have some presents to give," Hotch added. Jacks eyes lit up and he shuffled eagerly in his chair.

"Dad, can I go get Spencer's present?" He asked.

"Finish your pancakes first," Hotch commanded. Jack started shoveling his last forkfuls and he shot his father a look, although he was already halfway off his chair. "Go on then," sighed Aaron.

"I didn't get anything for Spence..." Henry muttered sadly.

"Sweetie, you, Daddy and I got Spencer a present, Jack just wanted to get him something extra," JJ added and Henry nodded, lapping up the toffee sauce on his plate.

"Can I get it? Can I give it him?" Henry begged.

"We'll go in the front room in a minute," JJ said as she cut into her last pancake. Henry groaned loudly and made a scene of showing his impatience. Spencer, who had given up using a fork, was reversing the benefits of the bath Hotch had struggled to get him into. His face and fingers were covered in chocolate which he was slowly trying to clean off with his tongue like an uncoordinated puppy.

"He's gonna take ageeeees!" Henry whined and he swung his legs out furiously.

"Go watch some TV in the front room until we're done then," JJ suggested. Henry smiled and hopped down from his seat.

"I'm finished," Spencer announced, Hotch laughed and took away the toddlers plate as Spencer stared at him innocently.

"Yea, I can see that," JJ laughed. She grabbed a washcloth from the sink and wiped over an unsuspecting Spencer's face. The boy jumped violently but calmed when he saw it was JJ's hand holding the cloth. She scrubbed the chocolate from his face and worked on his small fingers.

"Sowwy," he murmured apologetically, seeing how much of a burden he was being.

"Don't worry, Spence. Kids are messy," JJ said simply. "Heads up," she yelled, throwing the cloth at Hotch, who spun around just in time to catch it.

"What a catch," cheered Hotch, giving himself a small round of applause. Spencer joined in and JJ shook her head at the both of them.

"Don't encourage him, Spence," She sniggered, lifting Spencer from his high chair. "Let's go open some presents," she said in an animated voice, forgetting Spencer wasn't a typical two-year-old, yet treating him as such. Spencer didn't seem to notice, but instead, he bounced happily in her arms...like a two-year-old would.

"Awe those fow me?" Spencer asked skeptically, pointing to the presents Henry was staring at.

"Well it's no one else's birthday," JJ chuckled. She sat Spencer on the couch and placed a pillow under his leg to keep it elevated. JJ sat beside him and listened to the thundering steps of someone running downstairs. Jack rushed in with a package in his hand and Hotch followed behind with a coffee.

"Can I give him one first?" Henry asked; his hands hovering over the largest package. JJ nodded and Henry squeaked happily, grabbing the present and depositing it in Spencer's lap. He grinned eagerly and stepped back, waiting to see Spencer's reaction.

"Go ahead, Spence," JJ said after he glanced up at her for confirmation.

"It's from Mummy, Daddy and me," Henry added, biting his lip and swaying with excitement.

Spencer carefully pulled the wrapping off, setting each piece between him and JJ as not to make a mess.

"Wow..." Spencer gasped as he caught a glimpse of the writing on the box.

"Cool!" Henry cried and he staggered forward to get a good look.

"It's all of them," Hotch put in as Spencer read through the titles of the box set.

"Fank you..." He breathed; his fingers traced the titles and he couldn't wait to put one on. "Loot! It has deleted scenes!" Spencer said, pointing at the Star Wars box set, his good leg bounced eagerly. "Tan we watch it now, peas?"

Hotch glanced at JJ who shook her head and he sighed. "Not right now, buddy. You still have more presents to open. We can watch one later, before bed."

"There's another!" Henry called picking up the other present which was soft and squidgy. He dropped it nonchalantly in Spencer's lap and when Spencer didn't make a move to open it (distracted by his Star Wars boxset) Henry started tearing the corner.

"Henry-"

"I'm just helping, mummy," he mumbled, rolling his eyes. Spencer let Henry do most of the work and eventually, he pulled out the gift from the wrapping. "What is it?" Henry said; his nose scrunched up at the item. Spencer lifted the light blue blanket out and pressed it against his face. "Oh," Henry muttered.

"You didn't have to get me so much," whispered Spencer as he stroked the soft blanket.

"That's what Mummies and Daddies do," Henry said sarcastically as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Fank you vewy much!" Spencer said and he reached his arms out to JJ for a hug. She accepted and squeezed him gently, careful of his ribs.

Jack stepped forward next and held out his gift which was haphazardly wrapped, with a bow poking out of the top and two long strips of sellotape holding it in place. "Fanks," Spencer beamed taking the present and pulling at the corners where the wrapping paper was partially torn. He yanked out a brand new Rubix cube and looked up at Jack with wide eyes.

"Now you don't have to borrow mine," Jack explained. Spencer smiled and leaned forward with his arms open wide. Jack returned the embrace and ruffled the boy's clean hair.

"I won't, I pwomise."

"Now I don't have one," Henry sulked, folding his arms bitterly.

JJ was about to answer him when there was a pounding at the door.

"We're here!" sang a voice through the letterbox.

"Who's dat?" Spencer asked, craning his neck towards the door curiously.

"Who do you think?" Hotch remarked as he heaved himself up and answered Garcia's calls. She waltzed in as if it were her own house, with her arms full of bags, wearing a huge smile on her face. A black dress with multicolored polka dots adorned her and a matching sparkly headband pushed back her wavy blonde hair.

"The party's arrived!"

She hurried into the kitchen as Morgan trailed behind her with a less than pleased look on his face for being woken up early on his day off.

* * *

Garcia ordered all of the adults to help with preparations and that was how Spencer convinced Hotch to put on Star Wars- Garcia had also chided her boss, insisting that it was Spencer's belated birthday party and that he could do whatever he wanted- so all three boys were sat on the sofa, Henry was scowling at the TV, Spencer had wrapped himself in his new blanket and had his thumb contently in his mouth as he watched the scenes play out and Jack was slowly blowing up balloons.

Rossi arrived not long after but no one came to greet him as he barged through the front door with a present and a bowl of pasta he'd prepared. He got to the front room and put the present down. He cleared his throat and caught the boys attention.

"Hey, Wossi," Spencer mumbled through the thumb in his mouth. Jack stared wide-eyed at Spencer and shook his head.

"Only Daddy and his team can call him that, Spencer," he instructed. "You have to call him Uncle Dave."

Rossi Chuckled and waved Jack off. "Easy mistake, Kiddo."

"Tome and watch Staw Waws with us!" Spencer added, patting the space beside him.

"I think I better go talk to Mummy and Daddy first," Rossi said with a wink. Spencer nodded and lent back into the cushions.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Announced Rossi to the kitchen full of agent's. Garcia spun around and grabbed the pasta from him.

"Of course not," she said snatching the bowl and turning her back on him. "You're our chef. Do you know how to cook hotdogs?" She asked, gliding up to him with a pack of frozen hot dogs. Rossi lifted the packet with disdain.

"First of all, this isn't even food. Secondly, of course, I can cook a hotdog. I can cook anything. Thirdly, what's so hard about sticking these-" he waved the package distastefully in the air, "-in an oven? The instructions are on the packaging."

"I always end up burning them," Garcia shrugged and she whirled back around to her cupcakes to finish decorating them.

"Burning them-?" Rossi frowned at Garcia and then the packet of hot dogs and then back at the 'tech genius.' Garcia was already deep in thought of which cupcakes to ice blue and which to ice green so Rossi just shook his head and tore open the packet. He glanced around at the platefuls of food and wondered if they even needed the hotdogs, then he recalled Emily and Morgan's capability to consume more than their weight in food, as they had proven at the Chinese buffet earlier that year.

The doorbell rang and Hotch wiped his hands with a cloth before answering it. Emily walked in with a huge box of donuts and large squishy presents balancing on top.

"Need any help?" Hotch asked.

"You can grab the presents but keep your mitts off the donuts," She grunted. Hotch did as he was told and dropped the presents off in the front room where Henry had taken a morbid curiosity in them. Hotch peeked over at Spencer who was now leaning against Jack; his blanket over the two of them. Jack's arm was around the smaller boy and he had given up on blowing balloons- the two of them were completely engrossed in the TV- Hotch grimaced at the thought of turning off the DVD and forcing them into the dining room.

Emily glanced at the full kitchen and let out an exasperated sigh. She grabbed Morgan who had been trying to look busy and tugged him into the front room.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"I saw the way you were drooling over those cupcakes. Trust me, I was doing Garcia a favour," rebuked Emily. Morgan grumbled but let her push him onto the free couch opposite the boys. She collapsed on the pillows and nudged Morgan, pointing to the boys.

"How are you guys feeling?" she asked in a soft voice that shocked Morgan; he had no idea that Emily had the capability of speaking so gently.

"Good," replied Jack without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Spencer? Are you feeling better today?" she inquired. Spencer looked over at her, his brow furrowing.

"I was otay yestewday," he mumbled, but it was more like a question.

"You slept all day, Kid," sniggered Morgan. "We were here all day and-"

"You wewe?" Spencer gasped; his focus completely off the movie now. Morgan laughed and nodded.

"Yea. You were dead to the world."

"Sowwy," Spencer said, biting his lip and looking guilty.

"You couldn't help needing sleep. Anyway, looks like it's done you good." Morgan took in Spencer's fresh appearance: his hair was washed and the bags under his eyes had lessened. The bruises and gash on his forehead were still prominent against his pale skin, but he looked much better.

"I see you two are being helpful," JJ snickered as she poked her head around the door and her gaze landed on Emily and Morgan.

"Give me a break. I was up early," Morgan whined.

"You should try having kids," said JJ. "Speaking of which, help me get these three into the dining room. Foods ready. Oh and don't let Spencer walk on his leg."

Emily and Morgan simultaneously looked over at the boys in question who did not appear in any way ready to be moved, Henry even glanced at them from where he was playing with his cars and gave them a mischievous grin as if proving that he would not come quietly. Seeing as Morgan wasn't going to make the first move, Emily took the remote and switched off the film. Instantly three moans filled the room followed by infuriated protests.

"Foods ready," Morgan said, hoping to bribe them out of the room.

"I'm not hungry," Henry announced indignantly.

"Tan we finish the film?" Spencer asked sweetly and out came the puppy dog eyes that never failed to catch them off guard.

"Sorry, Kid, but these are your Mum's orders and I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to question her."

"Peas," begged Spencer. Morgan didn't answer this time, instead he swooped in and lifted Spencer into his arms, under JJ's orders of 'no walking'. He had to avoid eye contact with Spencer in case he was drawn into the 'Reid effect' which had taken on a new meaning now.

"Dewek!" Spencer whined, smacking Morgan's arms futilely.

"Seriously, pretty boy, I wouldn't want to face JJ or Hotch's wrath right now. They look a little stressed," muttered Morgan and Spencer stopped fighting and just simply sat in Morgan's arms until he was deposited in the high chair at the end of the dining room table. Garcia was tiptoeing around the table, setting out food containers and making sure it was all perfect. As she passed Spencer she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which he quickly wiped off.

"You are going to love your presents," She sang.

Spencer looked around the room and breathed in the mouthwatering smells flooding from each dish. Jack and Henry trudged in not long after having been threatened with a timeout. The boys sat either side of Spencer and tried to reach out for the food.

"Uh uh uh," Rossi tutted, grabbing the boys' hands. "Patience boys."

"But I'm hungry!" wailed Henry and Emily raised her eyebrows at him.

"I thought you said you weren't?"

"I am now, Auntie Em."

JJ handed out plates and the team chose their seats.

"Okay, tuck in kids," Rossi announced when the team was finally settled at the table and Henry was red in the face from his angry mutterings. His hands went straight to a hot dog; he didn't even wait for the sauce and took a huge bite of it dry.

"What do you want, Spence?" asked JJ, holding a plastic plate in one hand and her other poised over the selection.

"Is that jello?" He queried eagerly.

* * *

Spencer was back on the couch after a big bowl of jello which he was only allowed to have after a hot dog and a handful of other treats JJ had tossed on his plate. The rest of the team were sat on anywhere that was free and chattered happily. Henry on the other hand had a new hotdog in his hand and was munching it on the rug with Jack opening Spencer's Rubix cube beside him.

Morgan picked up the awkwardly shaped present, which he knew all too well about after having had to wrap it. He stepped up to Spencer who was sitting quietly with his hands in his lap. He looked up at Morgan as he approached and grinned at the older agent.

"Here you go pretty boy."

Spencer took the offered package from Morgan with a grateful smile and began to unwrap it. He pulled off the last strip of stripy wrapping to reveal a soft baseball bat and ball.

"Fanks, Dewek," he gasped, looking at the bat curiously.

"No problem, kid. We'll test it out when it gets warmer."

Spencer was about to reply when Rossi set a gift bag at his side.

"Don't read it too fast," was all the Italian said.

"Wow!" Spencer muttered as he held up the thick book from inside the bag. _Encyclopaedia of everything_ , it read. "Fank you, Uncle Dave," Spencer whispered, he attempted to stand up and give Rossi a hug, but Hotch held him in place, his eyes drifting to Spencer's leg. Spencer gave Dave a broad smile, instead, before returning to gape at the giant book.

"That's okay, Kiddo," And then to Garcia, he muttered, "not that he needs it."

Spencer got a new duvet cover from Emily with Star Wars print over it. She'd also gotten him a Sully plushy, who was apparently from 'Monsters Inc', which Spencer had never heard of and Jack promised to get his copy from Haley's for Spencer to watch. Either way, Spencer loved his new blue friend.

Garcia got him a lot. The presents started with new sets of pyjamas one which matched his plushy (Spencer assumed they shopped in the same place), and the other was a simple red tartan button up set. With that came lots of clothes, and new shoes. She also got him some Star Wars figurines.

Spencer was too busy marvelling at his gifts that he barely noticed JJ walk in with a cake in her hands. It was only when the lights were turned off that he jolted to attention. The team started singing 'Happy Birthday,' Morgan and Garcia trying to outdo each other, causing Jack, Henry, and Spencer to burst our laughing when Morgan hit an extremely high note that hadn't been expected from him. Even Hotch smiled.

Spencer was grinning wildly until the cake was set in front of him and the karaoke competition between Morgan and Garcia ended. He took in the creamy frosting of the ice cream cake and caught sight of the candles. He stared up at JJ in shock and she giggled involuntarily.

"Why awe thewe two candles?" Spencer asked.

"Because you're two, Spence," Jack explained, unaware that Spencer quite understood the concept.

"Yea, you get a candle for however old you are," Henry added. Spencer pouted when he realised he wasn't going to win and so he took in a deep breath and blew out the candles. The team cheered and Spencer felt heat rush to his cheeks.

Spencer stuck his finger in the frosting to taste it and Rossi tapped his hand lightly away and shooed JJ away to cut it. Hotch's phone started buzzing as Garcia's hurried after JJ to help her. Hotch looked around at his family; Rossi was trying to explain to Spencer why he shouldn't stick his potentially dirty fingers in a cake but Spencer was giggling too hard to hear. Hotch quietly stepped out of the room and answered the call. He listened to the voice on the other end and his frown deepened.

"Sean? Is that you?"

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to get interesting.**

 **Please review.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**


	37. Cool Uncle Sean

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Thank you Hippiechic81, laily. spenstar, fishtrek, Rookblonkorule, K, Carpathian Princess, Ash59, Diana, Gawain, and E. J. Morgan.**

 **I'm going to take a little break from this story just so I can update all of my other ones because I've left them for a long time... oops.**

 **Also, I'd like to work on some new stories and what with college I'm getting a bit disorganised in everything! And I may go through this story and correct some chapters; tidy it up a bit.**

 **Anyway, please review this chapter and I will hopefully get back to you with an update within the next two weeks.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

JJ lay beside her boyfriend and gently traced his jawline. Hotch started back at her and smiled. The house was silent except the dripping of a tap somewhere nearby that neither JJ nor Aaron felt like fixing. Hotch took her hand and pressed his lips against the back of it.

"How do you think he'll react?" JJ asked quietly; her eyes leaving Hotch's angular face and meeting his chocolate brown eyes.

"What to? The fact I'm in a relationship with one of my subordinates, or that I have two more children?" Hotch snorted and JJ rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to him; their lips practically centimeters apart, teasing each other with their closeness.

"Fair point," she breathed. Hotch could smell the Cheetos she'd eaten that evening, prominent despite the peppermint toothpaste's attempt to mask it.

"I guess I'll start with you, and then Henry and then Spencer," Hotch whispered back. His lips brushed hers as he spoke and pleasurable shivers tickled her spine.

"When's he here?"

"He said he should get here just after lunch. He wanted to take Jack to the park," Hotch replied. His fingers danced over JJ's stomach, reaching under the hem of her shirt. JJ bit her lip and her eyes glazed over with lust.

"Is the door shut?" She asked. Hotch glanced up and nodded. Suddenly, she rolled him onto his back and pressed her lips firmly against his.

She pulled away, leaving Hotch's lips puckered and disappointed. "Good. It's been a while," she hissed before going in for another kiss.

It was barely 30 minutes later when a scream interrupted JJ and Hotch. JJ lifted her head up and broke away from Hotch's kiss. There was another scream, quieter this time.

"I'll go," Hotch muttered, rolling out from under the bed and pulling his clothes back on. JJ nodded and flopped back onto her side.

"Bring him in here if he doesn't settle," she added as an afterthought.

Hotch wandered out into the hall as another high pitched cry escaped Spencer's room. He sighed and hurried to the source of the noise. It was the third night in a row of nightmares.

Hotch burst in and staggered over to the bed where Spencer was thrashing and sobbing softly to himself. Hotch grabbed his shoulder and shook him firmly. Spencer mewed and tried to push Hotch away.

"No...p-peas," Spencer stuttered, his eyes remaining glued shut. His hands flailed helplessly, batting Hotch away but the older man grabbed them to hold Spencer still.

"It's okay. Spencer, it's just a nightmare," chanted Hotch as he had done the previous nights.

"D-don't huwt them," Spencer sobbed.

"Spencer," Aaron gave Spencer a good shake and the boy's eyes flew open.

"No!" Spencer yelled as he came face to face with a stranger in the dark.

"It's me, buddy," Hotch reassured and after a moment of blinking and panting heavily, Spencer recognised his surrogate father.

"Hide! He's hewe!" Spencer cried and he threw himself into Hotch's arms and hid his face in Hotch's shirt.

"No, he's not. He's not here tonight, just like he wasn't here last night or the night before," Hotch sighed, rubbing a hand gently over Spencer's back.

"B-b-but h-he was wight t-thewe!" Spencer wailed and he pointed to the same spot he had the nights before.

"Look, he's not there now," Hotch pointed to the corner and Spencer lifted his head to peek. "See."

"I'm s-sowwy," Spencer sniffled, wiping his face and looking down guiltily. Hotch stood up with Spencer still in his arms.

"We've gone through this; you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, Okay," Hotch assured him. Spencer looked back up at Hotch and saw something genuine sparkle in his eyes. Spencer wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and heaved a breath of relief

Hotch started to leave when Spencer mumbled something about being fine.

"You sure. JJ doesn't mind," Hotch said gently but Spencer shook his head profusely.

"I-I'll be otay," he whispered sleepily. Reluctantly, Hotch helped him back into bed. He pulled the sheets up to Spencer's chin and grabbed all of the stuffed animals.

"What awe you doing?" Spencer asked with a yawn.

"I'm making sure you're protected," Hotch whispered as he placed the animals around Spencer. Spencer giggled when he found himself surrounded by a bunch of soft toys and he wondered how he had even ended up in that situation. Hotch slipped Spencer's rabbit- which still hadn't been named, despite Henry's insistence that it be called Derek (so that he could tease the agent)- under the sheets and the small boy took it and held it close to his chest.

"Better?" Hotch asked with a faint smile. Spencer nodded; his eyes already closed. "Good. Sleep tight, buddy." Hotch gingerly stepped out of the room and waited outside for a moment. He peeked back in and found Spencer in the same position with the exception of his thumb, which had drifted into his mouth. Hotch wiped his brow and crept back into bed with JJ.

He leaned over her, searching for the lips he craved. "Where were we?" he muttered. He frowned when no lips met his and looked down to find his girlfriend asleep.

* * *

Spencer woke up early and stretched sleepily. It had been 4 days since his 'party', and he already had his new duvet covers on his bed. His collection of stuffed animals had expanded and the new Sully plushy was quickly becoming his new favourite, second only to his rabbit, which felt like something more than a stuffed animal to Spencer; it offered him comfort at night. The bookcase in the room was also steadily filling up and on the floor in the corner was a large box where Spencer had put his new bag and Rubix cube, along with second-hand toys that Jack and Henry had so kindly donated him.

Spencer pulled his blue blanket over his head and grabbed his book from Rossi out from beneath his pillow. He read from his last place using the dim light seeping in through the closed curtains to see. He would normally get out of bed and wait in the boys room for one of them to wake up and take him downstairs (something he'd apparently been forbidden from doing until he was at least 3) but his leg was still sore and despite countless protests he was still to be carried around, much to his frustration... although when JJ and Hotch weren't paying much attention he'd move himself; it was his small act of rebellion.

He was halfway through his page when a loud banging interrupted him. He glanced around and jumped when the noise echoed through the house. He heard whispering from outside his door and Henry stumbled suddenly into his room.

"Someone's here!" He announced, closing the door behind him.

"Who?" Spencer asked; his small voice increasing an octave. He glanced back at the door and heard the sounds of people downstairs.

"I dunno it's-" Henry started to answer but JJ poked her head past the door and beckoned him over.

"Boys, there's someone daddy wants you to meet."

Henry huffed: he wasn't used to calling Aaron 'Daddy' but he put up with it for Spencer's sake. He had nothing against Aaron anymore, it was just that he already had a daddy and a person couldn't have two...could they?

Henry cautiously stepped up to the door and Spencer attempted to limp part way but JJ quickly lifted him into her arms.

"Sean! We weren't expecting you _this_ early. It's good to see you!" Aaron said as he opened the door.

"You too, bro. I caught an earlier flight, I hope you don't mind," Sean muttered embracing his brother and grinning. "It's been a while."

"Yes, about that-" Hotch started but Sean interrupted him.

"Jacko!" He shouted, pushing past Aaron and catching his nephew.

"Hey, uncle Sean! What are you doing here?"

"I fancied seeing my family. You should be more surprised that your dad had time off."

"Uh... Aaron, if I was interrupting a meeting with your team I'll go-" Sean said after seeing JJ in the hall. He raised his hands and his tone bordered on irritated. JJ had set Spencer on the floor and sensing that he may finally be free from the constant carrying, he toddled around to test his leg.

"No they're not... we're not... it's Uh," Hotch's rubbed his neck as he struggled to get the words out, JJ came to the rescue; she offered her hand and smiled.

" _New_ introductions are in order. I'm JJ, I'm Aaron's partner."

"Oh..."

"And this is my son, Henry," Henry skipped forward and smiled nervously.

"Oh. Ah, I'm happy for you bro!" Sean said.

"Thank you," Hotch wrapped an arm around JJ's shoulder.

Any more surprises?" Sean laughed. "I know it's been a while but I wasn't expecting this much change from the guy who is practically allergic."

"There is one more thing," Hotch muttered. He opened the door wide revealing Spencer who froze and gaped up at Hotch's brother.

"Hi," Spencer mumbled nervously. He shifted his weight onto his other leg and almost fell backward when a sudden pain shot through his kneecap. Luckily Henry was there to keep him upright and Spencer blushed profusely.

"Hi... uh, Aaron, could I maybe have a word with you?" Sean motioned his brother toward the door. Aaron followed and they shut it behind them. Hotch folded his arms to keep out the chill.

"Uh, Aaron... did you seriously have another kid and not tell me?" Sean whispered.

"No, we adopted Spencer."

"Oh...well it still would've been good to know. Not one text, or phone call. I understand your job is time-consuming but this is just," Sean shook his head and rubbed his chin, his eyes blazed with something more than anger; there was a disappointment in them too, mingled with a hint of betrayal.

"I know, I should have and I'm sorry. Everything's been a little difficult since Spencer came home. All of the boys and JJ were implicated in a case last week and we're still recovering and prior to that... let's just say Spencer had a troubling past and it wasn't smooth sailing," Hotch said, trying to avoid large details.

"Implicated how? Is that why that kid has bruises on his face?"

Hotch nodded. "It's a long story. Now's not the time."

"Okay, I get all that, but why did you adopt him in the first place. I'm sorry to say this but you could barely care for Jack alone a few years ago after your divorce, Why in the hell would you willingly adopt?"

"There was a case... look it's not a story for right now. Will you just please come inside and try to be pleasant to my family. Maybe meet your new nephews."

"Are you implying that I would treat them any different than Jack? I'm not evil, Aaron. I'm just questioning your reasoning, but I guess it's too late now," Sean sighed. He looked up and smiled weakly at his brother. "I'm happy for you, I'm just worried about those kids."

"There's nothing to worry about, Come on."

* * *

Henry introduced Sean to all the Lego he'd made and explained in great detail what each one was. Spencer hung back, looking at Sean curiously but keeping his distance. Jack ran upstairs and returned with an armful of medals and trophies he'd won while playing soccer and baseball. The adults finally managed to escape when Henry got distracted with a new Lego project and Jack started busily polishing his trophies. Spencer lingered in the hallway.

"Coffee, Sean?"

"Yes please, two sugars, thanks."

"I've heard a lot about you," JJ added as she poured boiling water in a plain mug.

"Good things I hope. I wish I could say the same about you," he said. JJ gave him a small wave, signifying he was forgiven.

"Oh, I'm sure you will soon enough."

Spencer walked in slowly. He eyed Sean suspiciously until he reached JJ's legs. Sean stared back and hoped Spencer wasn't one of those kids who gawked at strangers.

"We'll have to go out for a meal," Hotch said, taking a coffee from JJ and handing it to Sean.

"You Like Chinese? We- Spence?" JJ glanced down at her leg where Spencer was tapping her lightly. Spencer made googly eyes at the coffee. "You hungry?" JJ asked. Spencer shook his head and pointed to the coffee. _You might as well make me one_ , he thought. He put his hands behind his back and smiled irresistibly.

"No, Spencer."

"Peas?" Spencer pleaded, wrapping his hands together and making his eyes twinkle.

"Aaron, tell him," JJ sighed.

"No coffee, Spencer," Hotch said. Spencer's arms fell defeatedly to his side and he limped out of the room.

"Cute kid," Sean said with a smirk as he sipped his coffee.

"You should probably get used to that sort of behaviour," JJ laughed.

Spencer hobbled into the front room where Henry had his Lego out once again. He sat down beside him and tried to construct a car from the debris of old and new Lego sets that Henry had decided to mix together.

"Spence, this set is for age 4 and older. You're only two," Henry pointed out. Spencer shrugged and continued nabbing pieces. Henry took the Lego from him and tutted. Spencer gaped at the Lego car he'd started as Henry deconstructed it. "You're too little. You might eat them," Henry said and he started playing again. Spencer didn't know what to do; he just sat there, with his legs splayed out in front of him, looking sadly at the Lego.

"I'm telling Mum," came a voice from the couch in the corner. Henry whipped his head around and saw Jack sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"But he's not allowed," Henry retorted.

"Dad lets him play with it," put in Jack with a quirked eyebrow. "I'm gonna tell him that you broke Spencer's house."

 _It wasn't a house,_ Spencer thought bitterly.

"Don't!"

"Then you have to let Spencer play," Jack warned.

"Fine! But if he eats my Lego and dies from Lego poisoning," Spencer's brow pinched together as he tried to identify what 'lego poisoning was, "then I'll tell Mum it's your fault."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The boys went back to their tasks and Spencer cautiously reached forward and when Henry didn't tell him off he started to make something again.

* * *

Spencer was unsure of how long they'd sat there but Jack had been in and out and at one point he'd dragged Sean in to show him one of the pictures they had hanging up. It wasn't until JJ came in that he returned to reality.

"You guys want some lunch?" JJ asked, poking her head around the doorway where Henry and Spencer were playing. Henry grunted absentmindedly and continued to play with his Lego. Spencer turned his head and nodded. JJ brought in the plate full of sandwiches she'd made and a pot of carrot, celery and cucumber sticks.

"Can I have some Cheetos?" Henry asked greedily.

"Alright. Spence, you want some too?"

"Coffee?" He asked sweetly.

"I admire your determination, but it's still a no."

"Can I have coffee?" Henry inquired.

"No!" JJ said shaking her head and grinning.

* * *

When JJ checked on them later to collect their plates she found Henry irritably pulling pieces of Lego from around Spencer who had fallen asleep on most of the pieces. JJ carefully lifted Spencer off the Lego and Henry gave a content sigh as he could finally reach the pieces Spencer had used as a pillow. Spencer shifted so he was snuggled into JJ's chest. JJ laughed softly at the small indents on his skin where Lego had stuck and she even had to pick off a blue square that had stuck to his cheek.

"Do you want me to take him?" Hotch asked as JJ passed the kitchen.

"I got it," she said.

"Is he always this quiet?" Sean asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. Hotch shrugged.

"Sometimes... other times he can talk your ear off."

"I'd like to see that."

JJ lay Spencer back in his bed and had to hold back a chuckle when she saw all the animals gathered in his sheets. Luckily he was still in his pyjamas and he soon found the indent that the bed naturally had from Henry's use. JJ kissed his forehead lightly and made a quick exit.

* * *

Spencer woke up with a sudden jolt, sensing someone was in his room. He looked around and found Hotch going through his chest of drawers and pulling out a warm outfit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Hotch said. Spencer made a noise that was between a whine and a grunt and he pressed his face back into the pillows. "No more sleep. Come on, you need to get dressed," Hotch ordered. Spencer looked doubtfully at him.

After a threat of no Star Wars and another one of no Doctor Who, Hotch finally managed to change Spencer. They got downstairs to find the others gathered around the door. Hotch set Spencer on the bottom step while he pulled on his shoes. Jack and Spencer exchanged a quick confused glance.

"We're gonna go to the park, buddy," Sean exulted, expecting to see a happy smile from Jack. Instead the eight-year-old stepped back nervously. Spencer was already scrambling back up the stairs but Hotch caught him.

"I know you guys are scared of leaving, but you need to do it sometime," Hotch said softly. Spencer shook his head and hid his face in Hotch's shirt.

"B-but what I-if _he's_ there?" Jack whispered. Sean, who had been made acutely aware of the situation bent down and put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You think anyone will mess with you when you've got your big uncle Sean and you tough old man with you?" Questioned Sean.

Jack thought for a moment and shook his head.

"Exactly. Anyway, you owe me a running race and if you don't come I think I automatically win."

Jack's eyes widened and he smiled in defiance. "No way!" He yelled.

"Well you have to come or I'll tell everyone that I'm faster than you," Sean added.

"No, you're not!" Jack challenged and with that, he grabbed his shoes and started forcing his feet into them. Spencer looked at Hotch with terrified eyes.

"You'll be fine," Hotch promised. JJ grabbed Spencer's converse and slipped them on while Hotch held him.

"Peas," Spencer begged as Hotch opened the door. "Tan't I just stay?"

"You need to overcome this. You can stay with me the entire time if that's what you want."

* * *

As they walked to the park Hotch noticed Spencer's head flicking back and forth like a robin in search of food. He'd insisted on walking and slowed them considerably due to his slight limp and his tiny legs, but Hotch was willing to try anything to make him and Jack get over their new fear of the got to the park and with Sean's coaxing Jack was soon bouncing from one part of the equipment to another. Henry forced JJ to push him on the swing and Spencer clung like a koala to Hotch. The park was empty due to the cold weather but from the looks of Jack and Henry, it was clear it had no effect on them. JJ kept her eyes on all three of them and at the surrounding area to make sure no one was sneaking up on them.

 _Get it together,_ Spencer chided himself in his head. He felt warm and safe on Hotch's lap but he knew he needed to take a step further.

"I...Uh... I'm going to sit ovew thewe... otay," Spencer mumbled, pointing to the small wooden border around the play equipment.

"Go for it, buddy," Hotch said, releasing Spencer from the bench. Spencer got to his feet unsteadily, took a deep breath and drew closer. He glanced around quickly and when no one made a grab for him he took another step forward. Hotch watched as Spencer made it to his destination and perched on the wood to watch JJ, Henry, and Jack play.

A breathless Sean joined Hotch and they both looked on at the others.

"I'm impressed," Sean breathed.

"What do you mean?"

"By this. It's unconventional, but you guys make it work. What I'm trying to stay is you've got a wonderful Family," said Sean.

"Thank you. And thank you for coming; they needed this," Hotch replied and he looked out at his family who seemed happy for the first time in a long while.

"Well in that case... I have something to tell you," Sean announced and he gritted his teeth.

"Hmmm," Hotch mumbled, unconvinced by the sweetness in Sean's voice.

"Good news is that I'm planning on sticking around. I was going to ask to borrow one of your guest rooms but I see your house is pretty full right now so-"

"Wait, Wait. Sean, there's something you're not telling me," Hotch said with narrowed eyes, Sean just continued to smile; an oblivious expression adorning his features.

"Stop profiling me Aaron," he replied, dark undertones of warning laced his voice.

"I'm trying not to. Just tell me what's happened so I don't have to profile," Hotch retorted.

"You may be older but that doesn't give you the right to know everything in my life," grunted Sean. Hotch couldn't help it, he looked his brother up and down and put two and two together.

"You got fired didn't you," he sighed.

"Why would-"

"Look, when have you ever had this much time off? I mean, considering you were planning to move up here," Hotch said. Sean's smile fell and he kissed his teeth and didn't speak for a few minutes.

"Are you happy now?" Sean muttered sharply.

"Sean, I only want to help."

"How!? Because from where I'm standing you only want to judge me."

"No, I'm not. Stay with us. Until you get on your feet."

"There's no room, Aaron. You have a Family now," Sean hissed bitterly.

"The boys can share and they'd love having their cool uncle around," insisted Aaron and Sean's eyes met his and soon they both broke into smiles.

"Fine, but you better not treat me like a charity case."

"Of course."

"And...um... thanks man," Sean muttered, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"That's what family's for," Hotch shrugged. They turned back to the park and found Spencer still sat on the border with JJ sat close to him, her eyes glued to him and the boys like a hawk. Jack and Henry were competing to get to the castle first. Henry had taken the rickety bridge with Jack opting to climb the miniature rock wall.

"I have to ask: where has Spencer been going when you're out?" Sean inquired and Hotch turned his head slowly, his mind trying to come up with an excuse.

"Uh... we've been... he's been coming to the office," Hotch admitted.

"Really? I know you work a lot, but you're not serious?" Sean gasped. Hotch didn't say anything so Sean continued. "You can't take a child to a place like that," he chided.

"He doesn't _see_ anything. He stays with Garcia on cases in her office and you should see that place: it's a kids paradise," explained Aaron but Sean remained unconvinced, giving his brother an 'Are-you-serious?' look.

"Why don't you hire a nanny or try out nursery?" Suggested Sean.

"He's not really suited to either of those options. Especially lately. He needs us."

"Well, seeing as I happen to be indisposed why don't I look after him while you're at work."

"What? No, I couldn't ask you to do that," Hotch said quickly.

"Why not. I'm good with Jack and I'd be lonely when you all leave."

Hotch swallowed thickly, searching the depths of his mind for an excuse.

"Come on, you can't refuse and besides I have to help you out now that I'm staying," Sean said and he raised an eyebrow and nudged Aaron's arm. Hotch sighed and gave in.

"I guess I can't refuse can I."

He was already figuring out how to tell Spencer.

* * *

 **Finito! But not finished...just this chapter...not the story- anyway!... I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. My internet has been playing tricks on me and if this doesn't publish in 5 minutes I am likely to punch the wall (and then regret it.)**

 **Please review. I have an abundance of cookies just waiting to give to Spencer, each review = one cookie to poor Spencer... jeez, he's so gonna get sick in the next chapter...**

 **Thank you for reading and *hint* *hint* reviewing ;-)**

 **I have eaten a huge tub of popcorn; I cannot control the sugar coursing through me as you can tell.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys in a week or so.**


	38. Spencer’s Easy Guide to Being Bad

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Thank you to Rookblonkorules, ahowell1993, Diana, Astrahan, Ash59, laily. spenstar, E. J. Morgan, Garwain, Ludub, Emma, and poxyTraitors for your reviews.**

 **Sorry about the wait, I had so much on last week! Luckily I ended it with some snow days which gave me plenty of time to do some writing and I'm happy to say that I am so much more organised. I've started chapters for 3 new stories! Which have actually been in the making for months and months now. And I have started two chapters ahead of this one so that I won't be really stressed about updating.**

 **Thanks for all your support. Please keep reviewing! I love hearing from you guys and seeing what you think. If you haven't reviewed, give it a go. It didn't cost you much more than 30 seconds ;-)**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this. I hope you enjoy this long chapter, this is what happens when you give yourself over a week to prepare.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Come on, you can't refuse and besides I have to help you out now that I'm staying," Sean said and he raised an eyebrow and nudged Aaron's arm. Hotch sighed and gave in._

 _"I guess I can't refuse can I."_

 _He was already figuring out how to tell Spencer._

* * *

Spencer woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. He sat up suddenly when he realised he wasn't in his room. It took a moment for him to remember that he was now sharing Henry's room, who was currently at Will's. Spencer exhaled in relief and grabbed his stuffed rabbit before hopping out of bed. He heard movement in the hallway and hurried past Henry's door just as JJ and Hotch were rushing to get changed.

"We got a case, Spencer, sweetie," JJ said, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, flattening his messy bed hair as she went.

"But-"

"Sean's in charge, buddy. Listen to him, Okay?" Hotch said and he patted Spencer's arm as he passed.

"Wait..." Spencer squeaked but they were already downstairs and out the door before he could even attempt to complain. Spencer turned and glared at the room he'd gotten acquainted which was inhabited by Sean. _I should be going on the case with them,_ he thought bitterly and it spurred on his anger for Sean.

If Sean wanted to babysit a two-year-old, a two-year-old was what he was going to get.

Two days after Sean's arrival Hotch had taken the task of telling Spencer about the 'situation'. It went as well as expected.

" _Spencer?"_

 _"Mmhmm," Spencer looked up from his book he was lay reading on the carpet. Jack had thrown a blanket over him, but he'd been too absorbed in his book to notice. Hotch sat beside him and smiled._

 _"Sean's planning to stay."_

 _"Yea, I know," Spencer replied before thumbing over the next page. Hotch paused and shook his head._

 _"Okay... Well, then you should also know that he's going to need a room to stay in."_

 _"He tan have mine," Spencer said quickly. He felt guilty for taking the only guest room._

 _"That's kind of you, buddy, but there is something else."_

 _"Something else? Lite what?" Spencer asked sweetly._

 _"We'll be going back to work in a few days..."_

 _"Mmhmm."_

 _"Well... Sean has offered to Uh... to look after you while we're at work."_

 _"But I'm going to wowk with you," Spencer said. He shut his book and gazed up at Hotch, his brow pinching together with confusion._

 _"Yea. That's quite hard to explain to Sean," Hotch muttered, he glanced around, but Henry (the only other person in the room) was too busy with his action figures to notice. Spencer was still looking up at Hotch in bewilderment. "Look, Spencer, you have to stay here...with Sean."_

 _"What!?"_

 _The aftermath wasn't pretty. It ended with Spencer throwing his book in a tantrum, but with his arm strength, it landed barely a foot away. Henry had watched from his seat on the couch as Hotch dragged the stubborn toddler into the dining room and sat him on the timeout chair. He was only meant to stay on the chair for 5 minutes but because he kept jumping off his punishment had been bumped up to 10._

 _Henry, who had taken pity on his brother, snuck him a few pieces of his chocolate for fear the child would miss dinner if he didn't stay on the chair for his timeout._

 _Spencer decided after much consideration on the 'chair of anguish', which became the designated spot for all three boys to have a timeout, (although Spencer seemed to be the one who ended up on it the most) that he would have to drive Sean away. He wasn't about to stay at home all day doing... nothing. Perish the thought._

 _"Have you finished?" Hotch asked as he walked into the dining room. Spencer folded his arms and pouted._

 _"I'm 'till not happy about this," he muttered as he slid off the chair._

So when the door slammed behind Hotch and JJ, Spencer's first mission started. Having never been a troublemaker Spencer was struggling to come up with things to annoy Sean, who was still asleep. He paced the hall then paused in front of the bathroom. His eyes caught the toilet roll and a wicked little smile spread across his lips.

Sean woke when a stream of light broke past the curtains and landed on his cheek. He blinked away the sleep and gazed around Spencer's room. It wasn't a typical two-year old's bedroom; _far too bare_ , he thought. He got to his feet and stretched his legs, releasing a yawn. _Time to try my hand at childminding,_ he thought with a smirk. He stepped out into the hall and pulled the door shut. JJ and Hotch had told him they'd be gone early, leaving him with the responsibility of explaining that to Spencer.

He was about to check on the boy when he heard a squeak from the bathroom. He frowned and pushed his shoulder into the door.

"Spencer?" He squinted into the bathroom where Spencer stood- in stripy green pyjamas which seemed a little big on him- on a stool over the toilet. He brandished the toilet brush in his tiny hands and he glanced up and smiled at Sean as he entered.

"The toilets blocked," Spencer announced and he uselessly stabbed toilet brush into the bowl. Spencer was estimating the number of germs he was contracting, but it was all in the name of a swift rescue from his torture of being 'babysat'.

"Huh? What have you done?" Sean said; a frown similar to the one his brother always wore adorned his brow.

"I-I dunno, it got blocked," Spencer mumbled. He paused in his efforts and looked down at the toilet sadly, his bottom lip jutted out and quivered dangerously. Sean jumped forward, fearing the child would start crying. Spencer couldn't believe his plan was actually working.

"Okay, Okay, I can fix it, don't worry," Sean said quickly and he hurried into the bathroom and examined the mess. A whole roll of toilet paper was partially unraveled and jammed in the toilet where Spencer had been poking at it from his place stood on the footstool. Sean grimaced and took the toilet brush from the small boy who handed it over without quarrel.

"How did it happen, buddy?" Sean asked suspiciously. Spencer who had just bounced off the stool and had started to slither away froze halfway to the doorway. He turned and gave Sean his most innocent look; puppy dog eyes on show.

"Uh... it went swimming..." Spencer mumbled simply before he skipped out of the room. Sean watched him with raised eyebrows and shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. _Jack used to have better excuses than that,_ he thought as he rammed the brush into the toilet roll wedged in the toilet.

Spencer got into the hall and pressed his back up against the wall. His heart was beating fast and adrenaline coursed through him at a surprising rate. He imagined how his real father would react to such behaviour back in 1983. He grimaced at the thought and thanked God that it was Sean looking after him and not William Reid.

 _That's not enough,_ he thought to himself. It was as if he had an angel and a devil on each shoulder, telling him what to do. The naughty side won and Spencer thought hard about all the bad things he could do. An idea struck him; one he thought was particularly diabolical, and he started hurrying to each door and pulling them wide open. He had to stand on his tiptoes and even then he struggled to reach. He even opened the cupboard door and he stood back to admire his work.

"Spencer?" Sean called from the bathroom and Spencer halted, holding a breath in.

"Y-yes?" He called back.

"Don't go too far. I'm almost done and then we can go get some breakfast."

"Uh...otay."

Spencer glanced around and felt he'd done his worst so he sat down and waited patiently for Sean to finish. Sean shuffled out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he frowned at the sight of the hallway with all the doors wide open. He shrugged and motioned for Spencer to follow him. Spencer gaped at him. _Is that not bad enough?_ He thought. He'd been expecting Sean to break down and call Garcia to take him, but Spencer realised Sean would be a harder nut to crack. _Must be a Hotchner trait,_ he mused.

He let Sean carry him downstairs and when he was deposited in his high chair he noticed that Sean didn't know how to strap him in. Spencer didn't call him out on it, but he kept the knowledge to use against him later. Sean placed a bowl and a spoon in front of Spencer and sat at the table waiting for Spencer to eat. Spencer glanced down at the cereal and thought hard. _Be bad, be bad,_ his head ordered. _What about the doors?_ He thought. _That's not enough. Need to be worse,_ his mind hissed. Spencer narrowed his eyes at the cereal. _What would a two-year-old do?_

"I Don't lite dis," Spencer suddenly grumbled, pushing the bowl away. Sean frowned and Spencer internally applauded himself.

"Aaron said...your daddy said this was your favourite," Sean muttered, his brows furrowed as he stared at the bowl full of cereal. Spencer shook his head and smirked when Sean rubbed his face in frustration.

"I don't want it," he whined.

"What _do_ you want?"

"Umm," Spencer licked his lips thoughtfully. "Ice tweam," he replied with a huge grin. _It's a long shot but..._

"Sorry, kiddo. You're gonna have to make do with that," Sean chuckled and he turned back to the counter to butter his toast. Spencer slumped into his chair and glared at the back of Sean's head. _You've gotta step this up,_ he thought. He stared down at his cereal and realised what he had to do. Sean was muttering something about ice cream to himself before he chortled. Spencer gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and lifted the bowl of cereal up with outstretched arms. He paused, preparing himself for the cold milk before tipping the contents over his head.

Sean whirled around when he heard a sharp squeal. He looked back at Spencer who was drenched in milk and chunks of colourful cereal.

"For god sake," he hissed, dropping his toast on his plate and grabbing a washcloth. "What did you do?" He questioned through gritted teeth.

"It fell," Spencer mumbled. He looked down at himself and wondered why he didn't just throw the bowl on the floor. Now he had to suffer from sodden clothes. He pouted at his own stupidity. Sean unfolded the cloth and wiped Spencer's face roughly causing the boy to yelp and moan.

"Sit still, buddy."

 _I'm not going to make this easy,_ Spencer thought and he shook his head from left to rights causing Sean to grunt in frustration.

"Stop!" Sean ordered, but Spencer continued to fuss like a child so Sean dropped the cloth, grabbed the boy under his arms and lifted him from the chair. Spencer kicked his legs out irritably before Sean deposited him on the floor where he stood with his arms out in front of him while milk dropped from his stripy green sleeves.

"I'm t-told," Spencer whined.

"Well maybe you'll think next time before putting milk over your head..." huffed Sean, but one look at the shivering child made him feel guilty. "Give me a minute," he added as he wrung out the cloth and mopped over the floor where the milk was already seeping into the tiles. Spencer watched as he mulled over what a bad idea it was. Sean drained the cloth of milk, picked up a dry tea towel and started on Spencer again, patting him down to absorb the milk.

"Ow," Spencer wailed as Sean caught him in the eye with the corner of the towel.

"Sorry," Sean mumbled. He ran the cloth over Spencer until the boy was stood, relatively clean, yet slightly damp. He stood up and looked down at the boy just as his stomach made itself known. "Uh..." Sean looked around the kitchen, searching for an alternate breakfast for the hungry toddler. He sighed in defeat and pulled open the freezer to reveal a fresh tub of ice cream. Spencer's eyes grew eagerly and his tongue curled around his lips.

"You can't tell your mummy or daddy about this," Sean cautioned as he spooned some into Spencer's now empty bowl. Spencer didn't reply and instead took the bowl hungrily.

"Fanks," He said and he scurried into the front room. Spencer ignored his wet clothes and curled up on the couch with his ice cream. He turned on the TV and flicked over to the history channel. _This isn't so bad,_ he thought. _Ice cream for breakfast... I might be able to get used to this._

Sean finished mopping up the mess from the chair and managed to finish his cold and partly stale toast. He heard the TV blaring and after wiping the crumbs from his mouth he glanced at the door and sized up the toddler on the couch. _He's only two,_ the rational part of his head told him. _He's a nightmare,_ he thought honestly. He picked up his phone and after another moment of hesitation he dialed a number and stepped back into the kitchen.

"Agent Jareau."

"Jennifer-" Sean started.

"Call me JJ, Sean. How are you doing? Is he being good?" JJ's voice cut in.

Sean took a deep breath before blurting "I thought you said he was an angel?" A chuckle resonated from the other end after a moments silence. Sean stared at the phone.

Spencer, who had heard Sean's voice, crept up to the kitchen and watched curiously from the doorframe.

"I'm serious," Hissed Sean.

"What's he done?" JJ said her voice still sounded amused.

"He's... just been really testing me," Sean admitted with a defeated sigh.

"He's two; it's normal," JJ put in but Sean shook his head.

"This isn't normal."

It's because you're new to him. I promise he'll be better in the morning. If he's not, Henry will keep him in line when he gets back," JJ promised. Sean pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't tell Aaron," he whispered. "I don't want him thinking I can't do this."

"I won't. Have you tried using timeout? Aaron said it works like a charm on Spencer."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"If he does get too much you can drop him off with Garcia."

"Okay, Thanks." He hung up the phone and spun around to see Spencer watching him from the doorway. Spencer's eyes widened and he scampered off in the other direction. "Hey, Spencer, wait up," he called, his mind ran through what kids enjoyed doing. "Uh...you wanna watch a movie?" He asked. The soft padding of small feet ceased and Sean raised his eyebrows hopefully. Spencer crept back to the door, hiding behind the frame.

"What sowt of movie?" He asked curiously.

"Whatever you want, buddy," Sean said and suddenly Spencer was darting back into the front room and running his fingers over the DVDs. His eyes skimmed the horror films and he was tempted to test Sean even further, but he had his mind on only one thing. He handed the movie he wanted to Sean who frowned at it.

"Star Wars?"

"Yep, peas," Spencer replied with his puppy dog eyes glistening.

"Uh...sure, Okay, buddy," Sean said and Spencer catapulted into the couch leaving Sean to put the movie on. Sean glanced at the movie and shook his head. It was not a film that he thought a 2-year-old ought to be watching. He assumed Spencer just picked out a random DVD, not knowing what it was. Carefully, Sean slid Star Wars back into its box set and pulled out 'Alvin and the Chipmunks.' _Much better,_ he thought. He sat back down on the couch and grabbed the remote from Spencer's hands, who had been trying to press the on button. Spencer vibrated with excitement as he waited for the menu scene which he was well accustomed to filling the screen, but instead of his typical menu screen with the imperial march playing in the background, Spencer found himself staring up at an image of three animated chipmunks and a high pitched song being played in the background. Spencer glared at Sean.

"What's dis?" He demanded.

"It's your movie," Sean lied.

"No, I wanted Staw Waws!" Spencer cried. He inwardly cursed himself for acting like a spoiled brat.

"How would you like a timeout?" Sean muttered, he took a sideways look at Spencer and held his breath. Spencer shut his mouth suddenly and shook his head. Sean's eyes widened. _It worked_ , he thought. "That other movie is too old for you. Don't worry, you'll love this."

Spencer folded his arms and scowled at the TV. He was determined to hate the film. That was until he was introduced to Simon. The chipmunk spurted our several facts and Spencer edged closer to the screen. _I know that too,_ he thought. _I wonder is he's an autodidact too._ He was off the couch now and he gaped at the TV with his head cocked to the side. _But it's impossible. Animals can't talk like humans,_ he thought logically.

"Those are golden-mantled chipmunks," he mumbled to no one in particular, though Sean heard and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They communicate in chips and chucks," Spencer added.

Sean took a picture of the small boy practically hugging the TV he was so close. He chuckled when he reviewed it before sending it off to JJ with a message beside it reading 'Crisis temporarily averted.'

* * *

Sean ordered a pizza; one which had vegetables and meat so Aaron wouldn't moan that Spencer was eating unhealthily. He ordered two so they could have the leftovers for dinner. _I'm pretty good at this,_ Sean thought as he piled his plate with pizza slices and cut Spencer's into smaller pieces. He handed Spencer the plate. Spencer's eyes followed Sean as he wandered to the opposite couch and flicked over channels from what Spencer had been watching to an old comedy show.

 _Why's this not working?_ Spencer thought as he chewed his pizza thoughtfully. He was sure he'd drive the 'Hotchner bad boy' from the house by now. _I should be at Garcia's... Come on_ , he thought. _Think of something that will really annoy him_. A thought hit him and he smiled evilly. He slipped off the couch, taking in the fact Sean wasn't forcing him to eat at the table... he felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do. He took a pizza slice with him.

"Where you off to, half-pint?" Sean asked.

"Nowhewe," Spencer mumbled, he cringed at the irony of his sentence. He got to the hall and pressed his already greasy fingers into the pizza before (and with much reluctance) he dragged his fingers along the wall leaving red smears as he went.

"Spencer, come back," Sean called.

In a last-ditch attempt, Spencer rubbed the pizza over his stripy green pyjama shirt and his face. He grinned and waited for Sean to walk in and call Garcia.

Sean did walk in, but it was not the reaction Spencer had expected.

"Spencer!" Sean yelled. He rushed to the kitchen to grab a washcloth, darting back and scrubbing at the wall. To Spencer's disappointment, his fingerprints came off quite easily. Sean did a rushed job before turning to Spencer who was about to bolt.

"Get here," he bellowed. Spencer froze and stared up at Sean. Sean grabbed his hands and wiped off the stains, he took the pizza and threw it in the trash.

"You've had warnings," Sean grunted as he ran the cloth over Spencer's face, much to the boy's discontent. "But you've got too far." Sean took Spencer's hand in his and pulled him into the dining room.

"Stay there," he warned releasing Spencer's hand. The boy, too scared to move, did as he was told. Sean dragged a chair into the corner. "Come here," he instructed. Spencer stepped over cautiously.

"You can have a 15-minute timeout," Sean said. He grabbed Spencer around the waist and plonked him on the chair.

Spencer stared back at Sean who didn't budge from the doorway.

 _Why isn't this working?_ Spencer thought. He'd never been this bad... in his entire life. He scoured his mind for an instance where he had been and the only time he could think of was when he sent his mom away, but that was different. He tried to slip off the chair but Sean sent daggers his way.

"Don't," he snapped and Spencer whined quietly, pushing himself back into the chair and folding his arms.

15 minutes felt like a lifetime especially with your bosses brother watching you the entire time. Sean glanced at his watch and let out a soft sigh.

"Times up. Are you gonna be good?" Sean asked. Spencer remained silent, his head hung low. "Spencer?" Sean paused but the child still didn't respond so he marched up to the chair and pulled Spencer off. "Spencer. Look at me," Sean demanded. Spencer slowly raised his head before dropping it again.

"Come on, we can watch another movie. You hungry?" Sean, giving up on playing the parent tried another technique. Still, the small boy didn't speak. "Work with me buddy," pleaded Sean.

Spencer pulled out the age-old card of any child. He sunk to his knees, out of Sean's reach, lay on his stomach and forced out a sob. He found it easier than he'd thought due to his pent-up anger over the whole situation.

Sean gaped at the child and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Spencer, you're really acting like a...a brat," Sean Chided. Spencer paused and looked up innocently, tears running down his pink cheeks.

He knew he had to do it. It was time for his trump card. "I-I want..." Spencer whimpered and he forced big crocodile tears from his eyes. "Want my D-Daddy!" He wailed and he fell back on his front and kicked his legs like he'd seen kids do in movies.

"Uh," Sean knelt beside the kid with his hands hovering over him. _What do I do?_ He thought. He knew he couldn't call Aaron unless he wanted to admit defeat.

He had two options: ignore or comfort. So far comfort hadn't worked. So Sean stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Uh... I'll be in the front room. I-" Sean cut himself off, the boy's cries drowned him out so he simply turned and walked out the door. When he got to the front room he listened and heard Spencer wail louder. _Maybe I should call Garcia,_ he thought but he quickly brushed the idea off. He wouldn't give in. It was just childminding.

It was another 30 seconds before the crying died down.

Spencer gazed out of the door, wiping his tears from his eyes. He couldn't understand why he was so bad at being bad. Why hadn't Sean called Garcia?

 _Is this reverse psychology?_

He thought, edging closer to the front room.

Sean could see the boy in the corner of his eye and he smirked. _Parenting is easy,_ he thought smugly to himself, despite almost breaking down just minutes before.

Um...," the soft murmur came from the door and Sean swung his head around to the sound, finding Spencer leaning against the doorway, biting his bottom lip as he peeked inside. "What awe you watching?" Spencer asked quietly; he sniffles a little and rubbed his puffy eyes.

"It's a grown-up show... isn't it nap time soon?"

Spencer paled and he gazed at Sean with pleading eyes.

"Don't even try it, buddy. I am this close to calling your father," Sean lied, pressing his fingers together to emphasise his point. Spencer gulped. "How about you have a nap on the couch? Then you can watch TV till you fall asleep," Sean offered and Spencer nodded, shuffling forward and pausing in front of the couch; he looked cautiously at Sean before clambering up onto the couch. Sean pulled a blanket up off the arm and when Spencer had curled up on the opposite arm he draped the soft blue blanket over him. Spencer sniffed and lay his head on a pillow. To Sean, he looked as if he were nodding off, but Spencer's mind was whirling menacingly. There had to be something he could do to push Sean over the edge.

* * *

Sean glanced at the child lay on the couch. He was curled up in the blanket: eyes closed, thumb hung limply between his lips and hair sprawled across the pillow. Sean took a deep breath before standing up. He waited for the boy to stir and when he didn't Sean carefully tiptoed out of the room. When he got into the hallway he crept to the staircase and quietly stepped up the stairs. Spencer turned his head slowly and grinned. He waited until he heard the shower running before he hopped off the couch. He plodded to the kitchen and his eyes instantly caught the cookie jar. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands wickedly together.

 _Just one_ , he thought, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Sean was still occupied. He shuffled over to the kitchen table and grabbed a chair. He gritted his teeth and lifted it. He realised too late that the chair was too heavy and it fell back to the ground with a loud clatter. Spencer grimaced and listened for Sean. Luckily, he hadn't head. Spencer grabbed the back of the chair and heaved it along the floor, wincing at the high pitch squeak of wood on tile.

He pushed the chair up against the cupboard and struggled up onto it. He hesitated when he saw there was still a good climb to the top of the counter. Last time he'd tried this Jack had given him a boost. Spencer brushed the sweat from his brow and leaped up at the counter. He managed to get half his body over and with a laborious shimmy, he found himself lay flat on his stomach across the counter. He grinned, stood up unsteadily and hobbled over to his prize.

The cookie jar was practically calling his name and Spencer barely focused on his footing as he walked towards it as if possessed.

"What do ya build me up-!"

Spencer froze at the sudden booming voice. His hand wavered over the lid and he listened with bated breath; his heartbeat in his throat.

"-Buttercup Baby, just to let me down or mess me around-" Sean's singing escaped the bathroom again and Spencer sighed in relief. He could still hear the water running. He yanked the lid off and collapsed into his backside. His small hand dived into the cookie jar and he pulled out a big triple chocolate chip cookie out.

"Bingo," he whispered and he jammed the chocolate mess into his salivating mouth.

"-I need you, more than anyone darling!"

Spencer couldn't help but giggle at the sound of Sean's rough singing voice and crumbs sprayed over the counter. Spencer finished the cookie in less than a minute and he reached back in and pulled out another. This one was chocolate chip and he started chowing down on it.

It wasn't long before that one too was gone and Spencer's hands delved back into the jar and retrieved two more cookies.

When he finished the third cookie he heard a warning in his head coupled with his stomach churning uneasily.

The sound of water stopped and Spencer heard footsteps above him. His eyes bloomed and he reached into the jar, searching frantically for one last cookie before wriggling off the counter. He held the cookies in his mouth as he returned the chair to its rightful place and sprinted to the front room where he snuggled back under his blanket and started munching his cookies quickly.

Sean didn't come back down for another 15 minutes and by that time Spencer had guzzled a grand total of 5 cookies. It was starting to catch up with him and he sat up on the couch to alleviate nausea in his gut. It didn't help that his clothes smelled of milk and whatever had been on that pizza. Sean jogged back downstairs in fresh clothes and smiled at Spencer.

"Good sleep?" He asked and Spencer shrugged, clutching his stomach as he felt the cookies settle uneasily. Sean saw how grubby the kid was and he sighed.

"Looks like you need a bath... and some fresh clothes," he said and he offered his hand out to the two-year-old. Despite disliking the idea, Spencer knew that he couldn't abide with sitting in filthy clothes for much longer.

He stood up, a little unsteadily and hopped off the couch, but instantly regretted the action when his stomach lurched.

Sean frowned when the boy suddenly paled and swayed lightly on the spot.

"You okay, little guy?" He asked, coming up and kneeling in front of Spencer. The toddler looked up and swallowed thickly, pushing the bile back down his throat. He nodded which was another wrong move as the bile came back up and Spencer felt his stomach flip and he heaved. Sean saw what was about to happen and jumped back a little too late. Spencer threw up straight on Sean's new socks.

"Oh..." Sean stared at the mess and willed himself not to gag. Spencer heaved again but managed to swallow it back. He looked up nervously at Sean, his lip trembling.

"I don't feel vewy well," Spencer mumbled and he felt hot tears falling down his cheeks. He didn't understand why a child's first reaction after being sick was to cry, but there he was, proving it.

"Yea, no kidding," Sean grunted as he lifted his foot and gulped hard.

"Sowwy," Spencer whimpered and his stomach rolled again and Sean saw his expression fall flat and whiten.

"Oh god, hold on," Sean warned and he sprinted into the kitchen, yanking off his socks as he went and grabbed a big mixing bowl. He skidded back in as Spencer threw up again but before the small boy gagged he thrust the bowl under his mouth.

"I-I-" Spencer started but he heaved and hung his head into the bowl. He glanced up with tear tracks trailing down his cheeks before he coughed violently and puked again.

"Get it all out, buddy," Sean said, patting his back soothingly. Spencer sobbed into the bowl and dry heaved a few more times before wiping his mouth. "Maybe that ice cream and pizza wasn't such a great idea," Sean confessed. Spencer looked up at him with guilty, chocolate eyes which watered miserably. He couldn't keep it up any longer; he just wasn't cut out for being bad.

"I ate some cookies," Spencer confessed.

"Huh?"

"I had some when you wewe in da showew. I'm Sowwy," Spencer whimpered and he fell forward and wrapped his arms haphazardly around Sean who almost knocked the sick bowl over. "I'm Sowwy! I won't do it again!" Spencer cried into Sean's shirt and the bewildered man just stared at the toddler.

"It's okay," He said finally and Spencer squinted up at him through puffy red eyes.

"Don't tell daddy," he pleaded. "Peas."

"Hey, Hey," Sean pulled him back to look at his eyes and Spencer complied. "I won't tell your daddy but you have to promise me something, bud."

Spencer nodded eagerly which didn't help his nausea. "Yea?" he whispered.

"You have to promise to stop doing crazy things, okay. You're gonna end up hurting yourself or..." he lifted the bowl and motioned to the mess around them. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Otay," Spencer agreed and he returned to cuddling Sean. "Fank you, uncle Sean," he mumbled. Sean sighed with relief and embraced the boy back. He recoiled after a moment at the smell that lingered around him. The boy smelled of milk, and vomit and his pyjamas were covered in pizza stains, not to mention the milk that they were doused in that morning and the stench of puke.

"You need a bath, little man," Sean chuckled and Spencer glanced down at himself and felt the urge to heave again.

"Otay," he whispered, standing up uneasily.

"I'll just clean this up, first."

Spencer looked around at the mess and hung his head in shame. "Sowwy, he mumbled. Sean ruffled his hair and grinned.

"It's okay. I promise. I can fix it."

Spencer leaned on the door frame, enduring the rancid taste of regurgitated cookies on his tongue. He watched as Sean cleaned up his mess and focused on his breathing so he wouldn't throw up again.

"Come on," Sean held a hand out to Spencer who just stared at it blankly. "Let's go get you cleaned up, then maybe we can watch a film before bed," he said. Spencer stood up and took his hand.

"Bed? It's not bedtime yet," explained Spencer as he looked up at Sean. Sean lifted him into his arms to go up the stairs.

"You're not very well, Spencer. You had way too much sugar, so I think it'll be an early night for you," Sean said and although Spencer whined he didn't argue. Sean sat him on the toilet lid as he went to run the bath.

"Looks like you need some new PJs tonight. What do you fancy?"

"Puwple monstew," Spencer said quietly. Sean nodded slowly.

"I'll see what I can find," he said, hurrying out of the room. Spencer pulled off his pyjama top and avoided sniffing the sour milk smell that emanated from it as he hauled it to the floor. There was still a horrid taste on his tongue and he swallowed constantly to try and clear it

Sean came back in with the fresh pyjamas and he grinned at the sight of them. "These are pretty cool, buddy," he remarked, kneeling down in front of the bath and turning the tap off. He turned to help the toddler but the child waved him away.

"Loot away," Spencer ordered. Sean sighed and did what he was told. Spencer tore off his dirty pyjama pants and pushed the footstool next to the bath before he clambered in. "Done," he announced and Sean looked back to find Spencer sat in the tub, pulling the bubbles towards him.

"You're too much like your daddy," Sean chuckled.

"How?" Spencer asked.

"You're fiercely independent. Come on, let me help you get clean. I'm sure that Jack has the second chipmunk film."

Chipmunk?" Spencer frowned thoughtfully.

"You know, the one you watched earlier."

"Oh..." Spencer leaned his head back to let Sean run a cloth through it.

It wasn't long before Sean was helping him out. He dropped a fresh towel over Spencer'shead and ran it over his wet hair.

Spencer whined when the movement sent a wave of nausea through him.

"Sorry. You'll be clean and dry in a minute," Sean muttered as he grabbed the pyjamas.

* * *

Spencer felt his heavy eyelids droop as Sean carried him downstairs. Being bad was hard work and surprisingly tiring. He smiled to himself as he snuggled further into Sean's hold. _You win this time, Uncle Sean,_ he thought.

Sean felt fatigue weighing down his own body and he too felt ready to drop off to sleep.

Sean bundled the kid in his blanket on the couch and put on the next DVD before collapsing on the couch beside the kid. Spencer subconsciously wiggled closer to Sean and nestled into his side. Sean smiled down at him and sighed at the kid's paleness. His forehead was still hot to the touch. Sean didn't think that dinner would be on the table.

He decided to test it.

"You hungry?" He asked. Spencer looked up shyly and shook his head. "You sure you don't want a cookie?" Sean teased.

Spencer swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No fank you," he whispered.

* * *

 **I honestly had no idea what I was writing half this chapter. I'm so sorry, I'm really not very confident about this update, I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with it. I will try and make the next one better. My problem is I try to write too much in each chapter and I miss small details, so that's my target in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, please review, good or bad, I'll understand if it's the latter.**

 **Thank you as always for your support. I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **And thank you K! I can't believe I put the wrong your, I'm so annoyed with myself ;D thank you for telling me, saved me some embarrassment when I go back through this story. If I do that again, feel free to let me know.**


	39. The Domestic Type

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey! I'm back earlier than last time!**

 **Thank you to AoifeFitz, ahowell1993, laily. spenstar, Diana, fishtrek, poxyTraitors, E. J. Morgan, Rookblonkorules, Ash59, and K. Please review again, I love hearing your thoughts.**

 **Just another fluff filled chapter for you guys. Thank you for all your support as always. Keep reviewing! I love you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Sean bundled the kid in his blanket on the couch and put on the next DVD before collapsing on the couch beside the kid. Spencer subconsciously wiggled closer to Sean and nestled into his side. Sean smiled down at him and sighed at the kid's paleness. His forehead was still hot to the touch. Sean didn't think that dinner would be on the table._

 _He decided to test it._

 _"You hungry?" He asked. Spencer looked up shyly and shook his head. "You sure you don't want a cookie?" Sean teased._

 _Spencer swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No fank you," he whispered._

* * *

Sean looked over the grocery list JJ had made for him and sighed. He added ice cream and cookies to the bottom.

"Spencer," he called. Silence followed and he sighed. He grabbed the list and stuffed it haphazardly into his pocket. He stepped out of the kitchen and into the front room where the TV was blaring. The kids' show he had put on had changed to some sort of history channel and he glanced at the small child on the couch with a scowl. Spencer was curled up beneath his blue blanket with his thumb in his mouth and his bunny pressed against his face. His fingers were tangled in its ears and he stroked it softly against his cheek.

" _And the substance dubbed agent orange completely eradicated the forest. Since then family's in Vietnam have been affected by birth mutations_ -"

Sean grabbed the remote as grotesque images of deformed children filled the screen.

"Not sure if that's appropriate," he muttered to himself and Spencer sat up and gaped at him. "Sorry buddy, that's not the sort of programme that little boys should watch," he added. Spencer huffed and folded his arms in blatant annoyance.

"But-"

Sean held up a finger and Spencer shut his mouth. Sean tried to hide his surprise and quickly cleared his throat.

"We need to go shopping," he announced. Spencer blinked up at him innocently.

"Tan I 'Tay hewe?" He asked and Sean chuckled lightly to himself.

"Sorry, little guy, but we're stuck with each other. Let's go get you in some clothes."

"I don't-"

"Spencer, the chair is still out there," Sean warned with his eyebrows raised. Spencer gulped and nodded. "Come on."

Sean carried him upstairs and set the squirming boy on his feet when they reached the top; Spencer dashed for his/Sean's room and Sean staggered after him and went to the draws to grab some clothes.

"I tan pick," Spencer insisted as he brushed past Sean into his room. Spencer turned his nose up at the mess Sean had made on his floor and he hopped over it to get to his chest of drawers. He grabbed a pair of chords, a purple stripy shirt, a navy waistcoat and a bow tie. He presented them to Sean who looked down skeptically.

"Maybe it's better if I choose..." he mused but Spencer shook his head wildly.

"No, I want these," He squeaked. Sean looked from the clothes to the kid and he sighed.

"Fine." He grabbed the hem of Spencer's pyjama top and pulled. Spencer yelped at the sudden action but raised his arms quickly to help. He grabbed the shirt and covered his chest. Sean chuckled and snatched the shirt back off him.

"I tan do it," Spencer grunted as Sean shimmed the shirt over his head.

"Sure you can, buddy, I'm just helping."

Spencer grunted as he struggled with the armholes. Eventually, Sean yanked the shirt down and straightened it out. He grabbed Spencer's pyjama pants and pulled and the boy cried out at the intrusive action.

"Top!" He yelled, covering himself with his shirt and staring wide-eyed at Sean. The older man grabbed a pair of tiny underwear that would probably fit a kitten and flung them at Spencer who missed them, but snatched them up off the bed and quickly put his hands back over his bareness. "Don't loot!" He ordered. Sean covered his eyes and turned his back. He listened with an amused grin to the huffs and grunts of Spencer getting his legs through the holes. While he waited he picked out his own clothes.

"Otay, I'm done," Spencer mumbled. Sean turned and helped the boy into his pants and waistcoat. "And the bow," Spencer demanded pointing to the navy bow tie.

"Really?" Sean asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes."

Spencer looked down at himself after Sean secured the endearing bow to his shirt and he nodded contentedly.

"Done?" Sean questioned sarcastically and Spencer nodded.

They got to the store and Spencer swung his legs excitedly as Sean carried him to the front of the store. He couldn't wait to get to the candy aisle.

Sean pulled a cart out, releasing Spencer's hand momentarily to yank the contraption from its counterparts.

"Ready for a ride?" Sean asked as he bent low and put his hands on his knees. Spencer squinted back at him and shivered as a chill passed over them. _Not particularly,_ he thought, but Sean took his silence as a yes and lifted him up into the seat. Spencer looked down at the seat he was perched in and then back up at Sean who was smiling.

"Sit still: I need to send a picture of this to your parents," he said absentmindedly and Spencer shook his head suddenly.

"Noooo," he whined.

"It's just one, buddy. Smile."

Spencer stared at the camera with his eyebrows raised and a desperate look on his face. "That'll do," Sighed Sean and he pocketed the phone. As his hand reached into his pocket he felt something soft and he chuckled.

"Look who I've got," he announced, pulling Spencer's rabbit from his pocket. Spencer couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he reached out for the stuffed animal. Sean gave it him and watched as the boy pressed it against his face. He started pushing the cart towards the entrance and out of the cold. He was about to walk through the doors when a middle-aged woman and her teenage daughter walked by and paused to coo at Spencer.

"He's so cute, mom," the girl gasped as she waved at Spencer who waved back.

"Quite the ladies man, Kiddo," Sean snickered and Spencer blushed. They both sighed inwardly as the warm air of the store hit their cold faces. Sean barely made it two feet when another set of eyes caught them. A thin, dark-skinned woman bustled over with a basket slung over her arm.

"Hey," Sean said confidently with a lopsided smile as the pretty lady stopped beside them.

"Hi, is he yours?" She asked. She reached out and stroked Spencer's cheek and the toddler giggled.

"Uh...no he's my brothers. I am on official babysitting duty," Sean admitted. The woman turned to smile at Sean.

"Really? A guy like you?"

"What do you mean 'a guy like me'?" Sean asked with a smirk, he gave a mock offended expression.

"You just don't seem the type... I mean the domestic type, like shopping and looking after kids. You look more like a bad boy," she purred and Sean swallowed thickly; Spencer noticed the sudden chemistry and he snickered into his rabbit.

"I can be both," Sean shrugged and the woman laughed.

"Why's he so dressed up?" She asked.

"I picked it!" Spencer blurted and then he shied away, covering his face with his rabbit.

"What he said," Sean laughed.

"Well, you, my darling," she said, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "Have excellent taste."

"Fank you, ma'am," Spencer squeaked and the woman awed him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Wanna...exchange numbers?" She asked.

"Wha?" gasped Sean

"I like guys who aren't afraid to show their other sides. I'm Gemma. And you are?" She asked passing him her phone to put his number in.

"I-I'm Sean," he stammered. He gaped down at the phone and started madly typing his number in.

"What about this little fella?"

"Oh..." Sean mumbled, sticking his tongue out as he pulled his phone out and put her number in his before handing it back. "He's Spencer."

"Well maybe I'll see you two around," She hummed with a wink.

"Maybe... I-I mean definitely," Sean stuttered as Gemma sauntered away. She waved goodbye to Spencer who was frowning in bewilderment. "Woah," Sean gasped and he had to compose himself before pushing the cart forward again. "Who knew you were such a good wingman," he muttered while ruffling the toddler's hair.

He strolled forward looking for the first item on his list. Spencer gazed around curiously.

"Bread...bread," Sean mumbled as he scanned the shelves. He caught sight of the bread and leaned up to the top shelf. Spencer watched him stretch up the the tallest shelf when his own eyes caught something on the lower shelf. He reached out for the packet of pancakes he'd caught sight of. He stuck his tongue out as he stretched and his fingers tickled the edge of the packaging and teased him as he tried to make his body elongate towards them.

"I don't think so," Sean said as he grabbed Spencer's hand and pushed it away from the pancakes.

"Peas! I love pancakes!" Spencer wailed. Sean sighed as he dropped the bread into the cart.

"I'm sure you do; just as much as cookies."

"Oh! Peeeeease!" Spencer whined.

"Alright, Alright," Sean surrendered handing the packet to the toddler. A young man walked by and grinned at the sight.

"Careful: when you give in once they'll always find a way to wrap you around their little finger again and again," He snickered and Sean rolled his eyes.

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. He glanced back at Spencer who was busy examining the pancakes. "It should keep him busy for a while," he whispered to the young man who smirked and continued down the aisle.

Spencer carefully laid the pancakes in the space next to him and beamed up at his uncle.

"Fank you, uncle Sean," he said.

"That's alright, little guy. You better not give me any trouble now."

"Nu-Uh. I pwomise to be as good as gowld!"

Spencer babbled to Sean as they made their way around the stor. He pointed out things on the shelf and spoke animatedly. Sean would simply reply with 'yes, Spencer' or 'that's interesting, Spencer.'

Sean pushed the cart down the candy aisle and Spencer's head whipped around eagerly. Sean caught the boy's excited movement and he tutted loudly, causing Spencer to give him a bewildered look.

"No candy for you, little guy. You're still on probation after yesterday," he chuckled, but Spencer continued to frown and look confused. "You won't know what that word means," Sean added as he patted Spencer's shoulder.

"We need to restock after the Cookie Monster gave us a visit," explained Sean and this only made Spencer's brow furrow more.

"Who?" He mumbled.

"The cookie mon- YOU!" Sean laughed.

"Oh..." Spencer murmured.

"Yes 'oh'. Do you know which ones Mummy and Daddy get?" Asked Sean as he examined the shelves. Spencer shrugged; his thumb found his mouth and he stared back at Sean.

"The big wons," Spencer mumbled simply past the thumb in his mouth. Sean sighed and just pulled a variety of packs off the shelf which pleased Spencer who whipped his head around to examine the cookies and his stomach rumbled hungrily at the very sight of the chunky cookies.

"Tan I have won?" He asked sweetly, looking up at Sean with inescapably adorable brown eyes. Sean gritted his teeth and shook his head firmly.

"You are banned from cookies until your mother and father get back," Sean chided.

"Awwww!" Spencer groaned and Sean quickly moved the cart on when they attracted several sets of prying eyes.

"Awe we finished?" Spencer whined loudly and an elderly woman beside them chuckled.

"Almost, buddy," Sean muttered absentmindedly while he scanned the aisle.

"But I'm hungwy!" Spencer moaned, pulling out his puppy dog eyes.

"I just need to find the toilet roll, and then we will stop off at the restaurant," Sean promised.

"Otay," whimpered the toddler in the cart as he rested his head on the handlebars in defeat.

Sean finally found the toilet roll and he pushed the cart with a bored Spencer at the front to the checkout. Spencer was too out of it to notice anything until Sean was lifting him out of the cart.

"Huh?" He gasped as Sean shimmied him into a high chair.

"What do you want to eat, Spencer? They have spaghetti or nuggets. You might like the lasagne," Sean said, pointing to the pictures on the child's menu.

"Is thewe... Uh, chips?" He asked tiredly.

"Sausage and chips?" Sean suggested and Spencer nodded hungrily.

He ate his lunch slowly when it arrived and gave up using his cutlery when half of a sausage slipped off his plate and onto the floor. He pushed his plate away, leaving several stray chips and two-thirds of a sausage behind and to his surprise, Sean didn't chide him, instead, he wolfed down the leftovers as well as cleaning his own plate.

"Ready to go?" He asked as the toddler squinted hard in an attempt to keep his eyes open.

"Uh Huh."

Sean lifted Spencer from his chair and grabbed the cart waiting next to them. He paid the waitress and gave her a tip and a wink for her service. She beamed at him and the sleepy boy in his arms and slipped the tip into her bra.

Sean dropped his keys and wallet on the front seat along with Spencer's stuffed rabbit before he parked the cart by the trunk and marched around to the back door. He unhooked Spencer's hands from around his neck.

"Let's get home for your nap," Sean said as he strapped Spencer into his car seat.

"O-otay," Spencer said with a yawn. "Whewe's wabbit?" He mumbled.

"Rabbit?" Sean frowned and leaned against the car door. "Oh, you're stuffed bunny?"

Spencer nodded.

"Hold on. I think he's riding shotgun," Sean put in and he hurried to the front seat where he'd left Spencer's backpack. JJ had filled it with the essentials: spare clothes, random toys, a pull up (just in case) and of course the stuffed rabbit which had already taken a trip around the store and had almost been left behind on the floor where it had slipped from Spencer's grip while he ate. Sean slammed the door and wandered around to Spencer's side where the boy was blinking groggily.

"Here ya go, buddy," he whispered, giving the boy his rabbit. Spencer took it gently and pressed it up against his nose. The smell reminded him of JJ. He missed her... and Hotch... and Jack and Henry... in fact, he missed the whole team. He felt unbidden tears soak his rabbit and Sean hesitated in closing the door. "What's wrong, little guy?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I m-miss them," he whimpered, inhaling his rabbit's scent.

"They'll be home soon. I promise," Sean whispered and he palmed Spencer's cheek affectionately.

"Weally? Pwomise?" Spencer sniffled, holding his rabbit tighter and slipping his thumb into his mouth for comfort.

"Really. Now you get some sleep for me, Okay, and we can call them later," Sean said. Spencer sighed and nodded, leaning his head back on the headrest. "Good boy."

Sean hopped into the front and turned the ignition. He was only on the road for 5 minutes when he glanced back and noticed Spencer conked out in his seat, his hands pressed against his face and his rabbit hanging lightly from his fingers. Sean chuckled to himself and returned his focus on the road.

When Sean got home he got out the car quietly and grabbed a handful of bags. He unlocked the door and set them on the kitchen counter before going back for the ones he missed. Once all the bags were in he went back for the sleeping toddler. He peeked through the window and found Spencer still fast asleep. He gently pulled the door open and unbuckled Spencer, who didn't once stir. He reached out under the boy's arms and lifted him out of his seat, making sure to take the stuffed rabbit with him. He gently brought Spencer into his arms, guiding his small head onto his shoulder and wrapping his right arm around him . He shut the door and brought his left arm around Spencer so that the child imitated a baby koala. Spencer shifted only once and that was to wrap his arms around Sean's shoulder. Sean locked the car and slowly made his way back to the house. When he was inside he shut the door and carried Spencer upstairs. He yanked the purple pyjamas off Henry's bed and hurriedly changed Spencer into them (which proceed difficult considering how over dressed the toddler was.) Spencer whined as Sean pulled his top over his head, forcing his thumb out of his mouth, but as soon as the pyjama top was on, Spencer's thumb relocated itself into his mouth. With Spencer so out of it, Sean managed to get him changed and tucked in within minutes. He placed another teddy bear beside Spencer and his stuffed rabbit to offer the boy a bit of company. He swept the toddler's bangs from his eyes and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, Little guy," he whispered.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Henry came home with Will and Claudia. Sean answered the door having just gotten a moody Spencer out of his bed. The toddler was sat on the couch waking up slowly.

"Sean!" Henry cried and he jumped at Sean as soon as the door was open.

"Hey, big guy, what have you been up to?"

"I've been at school, but 'cus it was Friday we got to watch a movie!" Henry exclaimed and he barged past Sean and into the front room.

"Great kid you got," Sean said, addressing Will.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind having him til JJ's back. Claudia and I were meant to be having date-night tonight and-" Will started but Sean quickly stopped him.

"It's no sweat man, honestly, I love the kids."

"Good, well thanks again. I should-" Will was cut off again by a high pitched yell.

"Will! Hurry up, I need to get ready!" The voice cried. Sean glanced past the doorway and saw a glamorous woman sat in the front seat of the car parked in the drive. "Will Bear! Come on! I'm sure I left my straighteners on!" She called again and Will smiled awkwardly.

"That's my cue. I'll see you around," he said quickly before jogging back to his car.

"You too," Sean muttered, watching as the car drove off before whistling. "She's got him whipped," he thought aloud.

* * *

He, Henry and Spencer spent the rest of the day watching TV. Spencer mood improved as the day went on and he was soon giggling happily with Henry as they played cowboys and Indians. Sean wasn't sure what the game evolved into, but Henry dressed Spencer in one of JJ's robes and tied a scarf around his head, and he himself had torn his shirt off and slicked his hair back and now they were tiptoeing around, whispering and hiding behind furniture.

Sean found himself laughing aloud when Spencer tripped over the robe for the 5th time. He heard a car pull up at that moment, but the boys didn't seem to notice until the door handle squeaked.

"We're home!" A voice called and Spencer and Henry exchanged a look before shooting off the couch and towards the front door. Henry was faster of course, (and Spencer also had to drag a long robe behind him) but he went straight to JJ giving Spencer a chance to go to Hotch. Spencer collided with Hotch's arms and the older man threw him into the air, eliciting a giggle from the toddler, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Have you been good?" Hotch asked seriously and Spencer bit his lip. Hotch scowled at the robe and helped Spencer out of it; the scarf left a small line across his forehead because Henry had tied it so tight.

"Uh...-"

"He's been great," Sean put in and he winked at Spencer when he glanced around in bewilderment.

"Really?" JJ questioned with a raised eyebrow, recalling Sean's distressed phone call to her.

"Yep. I helped uncle Sean get a nice lady's numbew," Spencer added with a broad smile. Sean's own smile faltered.

"Aaand that's all you need to know," he said quickly and Hotch rolled his eyes and set Spencer on the floor.

"Haley is dropping Jack off soon, how about we have some coffee?" Hotch said as he ruffled Henry's hair.

"Yea!" Spencer agreed.

"Not you," JJ laughed.

"Aw..."

* * *

After Jack arrived the small family found themselves gathered in the front room. Jack and Henry were playing with cars on the floor and Spencer had crawled into Hotch's lap and was listening quietly to Hotch's heartbeat.

"So what do you boys think about going swimming?" JJ asked and the boys turned their heads and nodded eagerly.

"Well, that solves that. I'll text the team and have them meet us there," Hotch added and he shifted forcing Spencer to move himself so that his head rested on Hotch's arm.

"What's the time, Jay?" Hotch asked, glancing around at his partner.

"Half 6," she replied quietly, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the boy in Hotch's arms who was nodding off.

"Bedtime I think," he muttered back and he hitched Spencer on his hip and stood up.

"N-not tiwed," Spencer said before he gave an ironically tired yawn.

"Yes you are," JJ chuckled. She stood up and brushed his hair from his eyes before planting a kiss on his cheek.

"B-but I-I wanna 'Tay with you guys," He murmured resting his head on Hotch's arms.

"You'll have all day with us tomorrow," Hotch said and Spencer's big, hazel eyes looked groggily up at Hotch.

"You pwomise?" He whispered.

"You bet!" Jack interjected.

"Yea! We're all gonna go to the pool, Spence," Henry added. "And Mummy said you have to go to sleep before then so you're not tired."

Spencer looked at Henry for a moment before snuggling back into Hotch's arms.

"Otay," he said with a defeated sigh. "Is uncle Sean coming?"

"Uh... I'm not sure if I should muscle in on-"

"Peas," Spencer pleaded.

"Yea, please come uncle Sean!" Jack begged.

"Fine! Now let your brother go to sleep," Sean said, winking at Jack. Spencer grinned and closed his eyes; his head filling with thoughts of what the next day would be like.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I liked writing it ;)**

 **Thank you for your support.**

 **Please review! It's what fuels each chapter... as well as a lot of 'Dear Evan Hansen' forever on repeat on my Spotify.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


	40. Swimming

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Ahhh! CHAPTER 40! Here's an extra longer chapter for you guys!**

 **Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter. Quick shout out to ahowell1993, lailyspenstar, Daisyangel, fishtrek, Rookblonkorules, Astrahan, AZCatmom, Guest, purplecat21, Diana, Gawain, and poxyTraitors.**

 **The team are going out for a family day! Let's hope they don't get interrupted this time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"Otay," he said with a defeated sigh. "Is uncle Sean coming?"

"Uh... I'm not sure if I should muscle in on-"

"Peas," Spencer pleaded.

"Yea, please come uncle Sean!" Jack begged.

"Fine! Now let your brother go to sleep," Sean said, winking at Jack. Spencer grinned and closed his eyes; his head filling with thoughts of what the next day would be like.

* * *

Morgan threw his swimming shorts into his bag along with a black towel he'd pulled from the cupboard.

His phone started buzzing and he grabbed it while he pulled on his socks.

"Morgan," he said.

"Where are you?" Garcia's voice was high pitched and pinched with annoyance.

"Uh... at home," he replied obviously, slipping his foot into one of his boots.

"What?! Why haven't you left? We're meant to be there in an hour," the tech analyst cried. Morgan sighed and tied up his laces.

"I'm about to leave now; chill out, mama. It ain't gonna take an hour to get there."

"But you're picking Emily up as well. Derek Morgan, we don't have many days off so don't... don't screw it up," chided Garcia.

"Well, I can't be talking to you and getting ready at the same time-"

"You're not ready?!" She gasped, cutting him off.

"I'll see you in 10," he said quickly, hanging up and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Clooney!" He called as he opened the front doors. The big German Shepard came bounding over, his tail wagging eagerly.

"Sorry, mate, I'll see you later. Be a good boy," Morgan grabbed Clooney's chin forcing the dog to look up at him. "And don't even think about going to my bed," he warned. The dog licked Morgan's hand, his ears pricked; eager and ready to leave. Morgan grabbed a ball from the shoe stand and threw it down the hall. Clooney sprinted after it giving Morgan the perfect opportunity to escape.

* * *

Spencer was too busy watching the TV to hear JJ call his name. It wasn't until Jack snatched the remote up from his lap and changed the channel did he snap back to reality.

"Hey! I was watching dat!" He cried.

"I don't want to watch the nature channel anymore," Jack retorted. He flicked over a few channels until the screen filled with wrestlers. Sean who was watching from the other end of the couch felt it was his obligation to be the adult.

"Jack, don't snatch. You could've asked Spencer."

Jack shrugged and got comfortable in his seat that was pulled up close to the screen.

"Is everyone deaf in this house?" JJ queried as she walked in. Spencer's head flicked up to her. "I called you guys for breakfast. We're going soon," she reminded them. Spencer wriggled off the couch and hurried over to her side.

"Sowwy," he said looking up at her with soft brown eyes.

"Won't we sink if we eat before swimming?" Laughed Sean.

"Atually That's-" Spencer started but JJ put a hand over his mouth, stopping him abruptly.

"Boys," JJ called again to Jack and Henry who were suddenly engrossed with the TV screen.

"One minute," Jack whined.

"Oh well, looks like daddy's going to eat all of the waffles."

Upon hearing this both boys leaped from their seats and bolted past JJ and Spencer.

"That was easy," Sean chuckled.

* * *

"How come I can't go with uncle Sean?" Henry groaned, smacking his head into the back of his car seat.

"Because your seat isn't easy to take out; just like Spencer's," JJ pointed out as she turned the wheel and paused at a traffic light. She exchanged a smile with her boyfriend.

"Yea, But Spencer's a baby!" Henry argued.

"No, I'm not!" Spencer retorted loudly.

"Yea you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Daddy!" Spencer wailed and Hotch chuckled.

"Boys," he warned.

"You'll always be my babies," JJ added. Henry moaned at this and turned back towards the window. He waited until JJ shot off the traffic light and spoke softly to Aaron before he turned his head and leaned over to Spencer.

"Are too," he whispered.

JJ parked the car and went around to the back door. Hotch let out Henry and took his hand, which didn't go down well with the boy.

"I don't need to hold your hand!" He snapped.

"Yes you do, look, Spencer has to," Hotch said motioning to the toddler who took JJ's hand without fuss.

"Yea, But he's a baby."

"He's not really a baby, Henry. He's just younger than you."

"You treat Jack like a big boy," Henry muttered, looking down and shuffling his feet. "Why do you treat me and Spencer like a baby? I'm not a baby!"

"Okay," Hotch sighed, crossing the parking lot with Henry's hand in his. "You want us to treat you two differently?" He asked.

"No, just me cuz Spencer _is_ a baby and you have to look after him, but I'm a big boy."

"I'll speak to Mummy and I'll see what we can do. If you want to be treated like a big boy, you have to act like one," Hotch said, pushing open the glass doors.

"Yes, sir!"

They got inside and found the team, Jack, and Sean waiting for them.

"Bout time," Morgan laughed.

"Hey, you try getting 3 kids ready," JJ retorted and Garcia scoffed.

"He can barely get himself ready on time," she snickered.

"No fair, Mama," Morgan pouted. Rossi patted his back and led him to the changing rooms.

"That's life, my friend," the Italian said wisely.

Hotch dragged Jack and Spencer into a cubicle and started tugging out a tiny set of swimming shorts and rash vest from his bag. Spencer somehow managed to shimmy his trousers off and pull up his shorts quickly as a blush crept along his cheeks. Jack was already in his swim shorts and was adjusting a pair of goggles on his head. Hotch pulled off Spencer's shirt while he protested about being able to do it himself.

Hotch grimaced when he saw the slight tint of bruises on Spencer's chest where they had nearly faded. He quickly pulled the light blue rash vest over Spencer's head and helped the boy work his arms out. Spencer straightened it out and grinned up at Hotch. Jack, who had been sat blowing up the water wings on the bench handed his father one.

"I don't need dem," Spencer insisted.

"They help you float, Spence. Henry still has them," Jack put in. Spencer considered this for a moment but Hotch was already pushing them up his arms.

"All done. Jack, you and Spencer go wait by the lockers while I get changed, Okay?" The boys nodded; Jack took Spencer's hand and led him from the cubicle.

Morgan was already changed. He had short trunks that showed off his toned legs and they were pushed far down to give the ladies a good view of his body. When Spencer saw him he covered his eyes and gasped.

Jack laughed and Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Uncle Dewek's naked!" He cried. Both Morgan and Jack laughed and the older boy bent down to explain to Spencer despite the boy already knowing exactly what he saw and said.

"Yo, Hotch, man, come sort out your kids," Morgan called grumpily and from one of the cubicles, he heard Rossi chuckle. JJ and Henry came out of one of the cubicles both smiling widely. Henry was carrying his own water wings as he skipped beside his mother.

"Are you two upsetting Morgan?" JJ asked.

"No," Jack and Spencer said in unison, looking up innocently.

"Yea right. I'm going in," Morgan huffed and Jack followed him eagerly.

"Me too."

"And me," Spencer said, marching along behind, but JJ grabbed his rash vest and pulled him back.

"Wait for the others," she said.

"How come Morgan and Jack get to go in?" Henry whined.

"Because they're older and I trust them both alone."

Henry folded his arms across his chest and glared at the floor. _It's not fair,_ he thought.

Spencer stomped up to the cubicles (although his tiny feet against the damp floor made more of a pitter-patter.) "Tome on!" He whined, tapping on one of the locked cubicles.

"Spencer," JJ hissed as a young woman walked out in a bikini and smiled down at Spencer. "Sorry," JJ apologised with an awkward smile as she pulled a flushed Spencer towards her.

"That's okay. Are you going swimming, sweetheart?" The woman asked, bending down and brushing Spencer's hair from his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am... sowwy... Fank you," Spencer said quickly and nervously and the woman chuckled and stood up before gracefully trotting to the pool. Spencer pressed against JJ, his cheeks hot with embarrassment.

Finally the others started coming out of their cubicles. Emily was in a plain black swimsuit, unlike Garcia who's costume had a hemmed skirt and came in all shades of glitter. JJ wore a simple red costume which matched Hotch's red swimming trunks. Rossi has stripy black and green shorts on.

"Let's go!" Henry cried, pulling his Mum with Spencer's help.

They got into the pool area which was surprisingly quiet. The several people they were sharing the pool with had migrated to the deep end. Jack and Morgan were splashing about in the middle of the pool. Jack had his water gun aimed at Morgan who was pretending to surrender. The team started to pour into the pool, except Spencer and Rossi. Spencer took Rossi's hand and the senior agent looked down and grinned. He sat on the pool's edge and traced his feet in the water. Spencer followed him and dipped his own feet in. He squeaked and stared up at Rossi.

"It's told," he gasped.

"Yea, but you'll get used to it."

The others started to dunk themselves under the water and chattered loudly with each other. Spencer watched for a while and uncomfortably pushed his water wings up his shoulders.

He huffed and stood up.

"What's up buddy?" Hotch asked.

"I feel like Uncle Dewek," Spencer sighed as he tried to move his arms awkwardly around. Rossi frowned at him, as did Hotch and Emily.

"How so, Kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Cus he had big puffy awms and he walks awound lite dis," Spencer attempted a terrible impersonation by raising his shoulders to make it appear as if he was bulky which was not something a scrawny two-year-old can't do. They all laughed at Spencer who turned to look at Morgan innocently.

"They're not puffy they're muscular and- you know what- that's it," Morgan grunted. He lifted the water pistol up and aimed at Spencer who squealed and attempted to duck. It was futile as the cold jet of water hit the back of Spencer's head and he yelled as he attempted to cover himself.

"Do you have a license for that weapon?" Hotch asked; a serious expression on his face. This gave Spencer a chance to recover and he darted behind Rossi and peeked over his shoulder. Morgan started to fill up his gun again.

"Nope. What are you gonna do about it?" Challenged Morgan. He was about to level the gun on Hotch when a Tarzan shout filled the air and Jack cannonballed into the pool sending a tidal wave over Morgan. Hotch lept into action and grabbed the gun, turning it on Morgan who barely had a chance to wipe his eyes. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm unarmed! You wouldn't shoot me, would you?" He pleaded.

"What do you think, Spencer?" Hotch asked. Spencer ventured out from behind Rossi and stood by the waters edge with a confident smile.

"S'oot Him!" Spencer ordered, bouncing eagerly.

"Sorry, Morgan, I have orders," Hotch said before he let rip and sent Morgan spluttering below water to get away from the spray.

Spencer was about to sit on the side beside Rossi when his foot slipped on the watery poolside and he tumbled in. Rossi heard the small splash and whipped his head around to see Spencer no longer at his side.

Hotch, who had watched the fall transpire, dived over. "Spencer!" He cried as he grabbed the boy's waist. The water wings had kept him afloat. Spencer gasped and coughed and looked around in bewilderment.

"Is he okay?" A lifeguard on the sidelines asked.

"I'm fine," Spencer confirmed and he wiped his face and smiled.

"You should be more careful," Hotch cautioned.

Spencer got back onto the side and sat closer to Rossi. He pressed into the Italian for warmth as his teeth started chattering. He watched as the team splashed around nearby.

He felt tears prickle his eyes at the sight of Henry showing off his breaststroke to his mother, and of Sean teaching Jack butterfly stroke. He had never had that experience. He'd never been to a pool with his own parents. It had always been on his bucket list: learn how to swim. It was ironic that he knew everything about it and yet he couldn't physically do it.

"I'm going to do some lengths, you coming, Kiddo?" Rossi asked and he slowly slid into the pool; the water only got to his waist.

"Um," Spencer's lip shivered and he wrapped his arms around himself together. " I'll jut' watch," he mumbled.

Rossi started wading through the water and he gave a fleeting glance at the boy to make sure he hadn't fallen in again.

Spencer swirled the water around his feet as his teeth chattered from his wet clothes.

Hotch had been swimming circles around JJ and talking to her about lunch when his eyes caught Spencer alone. He swam over and caused the boy to jump when he emerged from under the water.

"Come on in, Spencer," he said and Spencer shook his head insistently.

"Why not? You'll warm up if you do-" Hotch noticed the tears amongst the droplets of water and he stood up rather than treading water. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Spencer wiped at his eyes and shrugged.

"Is it because you fell in?"

Spencer shook his head.

"I'll make sure you don't fall in again, I promise," Hotch said. "Just get in slowly this time," Hotch Chuckled, but still the boy refused. His head hung sadly.

"I tan't," he whispered.

"Can't what?"

"Swim... I-I nevew went swimming," Spencer admitted sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me? You don't have to sit out this whole time. I can teach you."

"You-you tan?" Spencer gasped.

"Sure, I taught Jack," Hotch motioned to the older child who was swimming like a fish. "And he seems pretty good," he added smugly.

Spencer got to his feet eagerly and hurried over to the steps.

"Slow down," Hotch warned. Spencer's steps became more ginger until he got to the shallow end. He hopped down the first step and the water reached his knees. He squeaked at the chill and hopped down the next step; the water lapping at his chest now.

"That's it," Hotch said, but Spencer seems to get skittish and he retreated back.

"I tan't do it," He wailed.

"Yes, you can. Go to the third step and the water wings will keep you stay afloat."

Spencer saw and understood the rationality in what Hotch was saying and he knew a body naturally floated. He carefully got back to the second step and while gritting his teeth he went to the last step which his toes barely reached. His arms started to flail with fear as he lost his footing. _I'm gonna die,_ he thought to himself and he held his breath. Water splashed over his face, but his head was still above water. He looked around in amazement. Hotch quickly swam over and held Spencer's hands pulling him deeper.

"I t-tan't," Spencer cried suddenly, his legs smacking against the water in terror.

"It's okay, buddy, don't panic," Hotch mumbled calmly as he pulled the boy through the water towards him.

"N-no! Daddy I tan't," Spencer wailed as he floundered.

"Yes, you can," Hotch replied with a smile and Spencer gritted his teeth and kicked out at the water and strugged towards Aaron. He made small endearing noises of effort and Hotch took pity on him and pulled the struggling toddler into his arms.

"You did it, Spencer!" Hotch cheered as the small boy grappled at his arms and gazed back at the shallow end. He gasped when he saw how far he'd come and he glanced down at the water below him and Hotch. Hotch could easily touch the bottom but for little Spencer it was quite a drop to the pool bed.

"I did it!" Spencer mumbled triumphantly and he hugged Hotch roughly. Hotch chuckled and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Tan I do it again?" The toddler asked, bouncing in Hotch's arms and splashing water up at his face.

"Sure, buddy. Remember: just keep kicking and use your arms to pull you along," Hotch instructed and Spencer nodded solemnly.

"Otay, I got dis," Spencer said, biting his lower lip with excitement. Hotch waded back to the shallow end and deposited Spencer on the steps where he could reach the bottom. Spencer was about to jump in but Hotch had to hold him back.

"Hold up, buddy, let me just step back first." Hotch took a few steps back and then beckoned the two-year-old towards him. Spencer hopped back in the water, taking full advantage of his new found confidence and he did as Hotch instructed. He kicked his legs fiercely and paddled his arms forwards. If he didn't have the water wings he knew he would've sunk in an instant. He panted heavily but locked his eyes on Hotch and urged himself towards his target. _You can do this_ , he thought. Hotch took a step forward and scooped Spencer out of the water, throwing him in the air and whooping.

"See! You're a natural," Hotch exclaimed. "Come on, let's go join the others," he said, hitching Spencer on his hip and floating over to the rest of the team.

* * *

Jack flipped under the water and stuck his tongue out at Sean. He turned his head and waved at Spencer and Hotch.

"Hey, Spence!" He called.

"Yay! You came in," Henry added and Spencer nodded with a toothy grin.

"I Tan swim now!" Spencer cried and Jack applauded wholeheartedly.

"Can you do this, Spence?" Henry asked and he ducked under the water and resurfaced a metre away. Spencer struggled in Hotch's arms to try what Henry had shown him, but Hotch held him tightly.

"I think he needs more practice first," Hotch chuckled, patting Spencer's back meaningfully. Spencer huffed, but stopped squirming and watched Henry dunk down and let his own water wings bring him back to the surface where he spat out water and giggled madly.

Jack was doing cannonballs off the side, trying his hardest to splash Morgan who was speaking to pretty girl in the pool.

"Tan I do dat?" Spencer asked eagerly, turning to Hotch and gazing up at him with pleading eyes.

"Sure, but don't run," Hotch said and he floated over the poolside where Jack had just struggled onto.

"Will you tatch me?" Spencer asked nervously as Hotch gave him a boost onto the side where he shimmied into a puddle and got to his feet.

"Course I will. Warn me before you jump," Hotch added and Spencer nodded happily.

"Cowabunga!" Jack yelled and he jumped in and covered Morgan in water. The older man laughed and shook himself off and the woman he was with chuckled lightly. Spencer tiptoed to the spot that Jack had just dived off and took a step back.

"Weady?" He asked Hotch.

"Let's see what you got," Hotch challenged. Spencer shuffled forward before hopping into the water and into Hotch's waiting arms. Hotch made sure to keep the toddler's head above the water, not wanting to frighten the boy with an unpleasant dunk when he had not long braved the water. Spencer giggled happily and wriggled to get back to the side.

"Again!" He cried and Hotch chuckled as he let the boy swim (with the guidance of Hotch's arms) back to the edge of the pool.

* * *

Hotch managed to pass Spencer onto Morgan whose lady friend had left. He caught sight of his brother chilling at the deep end. He swam over and waited for Sean to notice him.

"So, how was he?" Hotch asked, leaning against the edge of the pool and looking at his brother.

"Damn profiler," Sean muttered. "He was alright." He shrugged.

"And?" Hotch raises his eyebrows and Sean frowned.

"And what?"

"Come on. He's not perfect; what did he do wrong?" Hotch asked bluntly.

"Look," Sean said, pressing a hand on Aaron's shoulder. "He had a timeout for anything bad he did, Okay."

"I'm not going to punish him. I just want to know what he did. He's my son after all; I'd like to curb any bad behaviour," Hotch said and Sean sighed.

"Where do I start..." Sean chuckled.

* * *

JJ glanced around the pool with a smile. Hotch and Sean were doing lengths which had become a competitive race. Jack, who had been trying to join in, gave up and was swimming beside Rossi, who didn't look too pleased with the talkative company.

Henry, Morgan, and Spencer were playing in the middle of the pool. Spencer was mostly sat in Morgan's arms and Derek entertained Henry by shooting a water gun one handed. Henry was pretending to be a deep-sea diver and Morgan would jump every time Henry would poke him under the water before resurfacing and cackling evilly and the boy would be submerged again before Morgan could spray him with the gun.

Emily and Garcia were with JJ at the shallow end. Garcia had taught them 'the bike' where they'd hold onto the side and pedal their legs underwater like a bike. They chatted eagerly and watched the rest of their family enjoy themselves.

Morgan, who was fed up of being poked and prodded by the deep sea diver, set Spencer on the side of the pool, where he started to shiver when the cold air hit him, and turned on the other small boy, grabbing him around the waist.

"Ahhh!" Henry cried as Morgan threw him in the air. His arms flailed before he landed into the water with a splash. Henry broke the surface with a loud laugh.

"Hey!" He chuckled, spraying water from his mouth. Spencer giggled and clapped his hands at the display.

"My tuwn!" He cried, holding his arms out for Morgan.

"Okay, Spencer's turn," Morgan said, lifting the boy up into the air. Spencer looked around swinging his legs with excitement.

"Thwow me!" Spencer said suddenly; he didn't know what came over him but before he could change his mind Morgan heaved him into the air. Spencer squeaked as he hit the water and went under. Morgan surged forward quickly.

The toddler resurfaced with a gasp and Morgan, seeing that he was struggling, scooped Spencer up in his arms and patted his back. He sent a worried look around, hoping JJ or Hotch hadn't seen that. Spencer coughed and then laughed.

"That was awesome!" He cheered.

"Jeez, kid. Don't do that to me," Morgan muttered with a sigh of relief.

"Morgan."

"Damn," Morgan hissed and he turned to see JJ and Garcia looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. _I guess they did see,_ he thought in defeat.

"Hand him over," Garcia ordered and Morgan quickly did as he was asked, pushing the toddler into Garcia's waiting arms. Spencer tried to kick out and swim to her himself but clearly, the adults had other ideas. _Daddy would let me,_ Spencer thought and then he shook his head suddenly. _Hotch...Hotch would let me._

"Aw, man, we were just having some fun," Morgan whined.

"If you want to throw someone in like that find Jack or Henry, or better yet, Rossi, but Spencer is just too little for that right now," JJ said and Spencer opened his mouth to protest. "Despite what he might tell you," JJ interrupted.

"Fine. It was his idea by the way," Morgan grunted before he skulked off. JJ and Garcia exchanged a look before returning to the shallow end where they'd been chatting. Spencer went to hop on the first step, but Garcia refused to let him go.

"-and Kevin thought that I would just be okay with that," Spencer caught the middle of her sentence and frowned in confusion. He'd never get 'girl-talk.'

"You're kidding?" JJ gasped.

"Nope. I told him where to stick it and we haven't spoken since."

Emily saw Spencer getting frustrated and she attempted to take his hands and guide him to the steps, but Garcia had other ideas and she held onto him like a vice.

"Hey, Pen, I know you just want to hug him forever, but I think he might be getting bored," Emily pointed out and Spencer nodded in agreement. Garcia looked down at her charge and sighed.

"But he's so huggable," she moaned as she released her anaconda grasp.

"Fanks," Spencer squeaked as he leaped into Emily's grasp.

"Wanna go for a swim?" She asked, taking his hands and gently pulling him along.

"Uh Huh! Daddy taught me!" Spencer exulted, kicking his legs as Emily pulled.

"Really? Because I think you're a natural," Emily replied and Spencer giggled happily.

After watching them for a moment Garcia continued her story. Emily stayed close to hear the gossip and she smiled every time Spencer Squealed or laughed. It was only 15 minutes later that Spencer started to slow down, his little legs stopped beating against the water feverishly, instead he softly drummed with his feet.

"Are someone's legs tired?" She asked and Spencer nodded slowly.

"-I'm not sure he's into that- Wait, did you say Spencer's legs are tired?" Garcia asked midway through a new piece of gossip.

"Yea."

"I'll be taking him back then," she insisted, seizing Spencer under the arms and pulling him into her embrace. Spencer didn't mind as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He _was_ tired; he wasn't sure his body had worked this hard since he 'changed'. He looked over Garcia's shoulder at the guys who were also talking and laughing. Henry and Jack were talking quietly, their water guns held close to their chests and the eyes glancing anxiously at Morgan who was distracted again.

"Aw, I don't think it's just his legs that are tired," Garcia said as she stroked Spencer's wet hair which had turned into crazy curls from the water.

"It _is_ time for his nap," Emily pointed out.

"I'll take him out," JJ sighed, but Garcia stepped back and put Spencer out of her reach.

"I can get him changed. You guys can have a bit more time in here," she said.

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, but Garcia wasn't handing the toddler over.

"Yep. Besides I need at least 20 minutes to dry my hair and do my makeup."

"Alright. His clothes are in my locker," JJ handed her the key and watched as Garcia trotted out and shifted the toddler in her arms. Spencer has jolted awake when they got into the cold air and he started shaking.

Garcia grabbed their stuff and headed to the family shower when Spencer started whining and trembling.

"It's okay, sweetness, we'll get you warm with a nice hot shower and then you can have a sleep."

"Whewe's Mummy?" He asked as he plodded along beside her and passed a middle-aged couple. They grinned at the little boy as he passed slowly, his hand in Garcia's.

"She's still swimming. You need a nap. Come on," Garcia locked the door behind her and turned on the shower. Spencer jumped back but sighed when he realised the water was warm and soothing on his skin. While he was distracted Garcia pulled off his rash vest. Spencer let her and helped her run shower gel over his skin, he giggled when bubbles covered his hands. Garcia lathered his hair in shampoo and then her own and she pushed his head back to get the bubbles off.

"Done," She announced and Spencer looked down at himself and smiled. She put his hooded towel on while she washed and conditioned her own hair. Spencer rubbed his eyes as he waited and let out several big yawns.

"Aw, my little baby bear is sleepy," she cooed through the stream of water and Spencer squinted up at her, too tired to fully comprehend what she'd said.

When Garcia finally stepped out of the shower she saw Hotch coming out of the communal showers. She picked up Spencer who was practically nodding off on the spot and hadn't noticed her finish showering.

"Hotch," she called and her boss spun around and grinned. Garcia trotted up to him and handed over the toddler. Spencer's head lolled a little before falling under Hotch's chin on his warm chest.

"It's going to take me a while to get changed," she explained to the bewildered agent, giving over JJ's bag before she skipped off to a cubicle. Spencer looked up sleepily at Hotch.

"Sorry, buddy," Hotch sighed, walking over to a family cubicle which had a changing table and considering Spencer was basically in a sleep trance it would prove easier than changing him standing up. "You probably just want to sleep, not be passed around."

"Uhhhnnn," Spencer mumbled.

Aaron lay the boy on the changing bench and he seemed to drop off instantly. He changed the boy quickly into a stripy long sleeve top and a warm knitted jumper, with soft grey sweatpants and odd socks. Spencer had refused to wear his pyjamas in public so they went with the next best thing. Hotch covered the boy with a towel before quickly changing himself. Spencer stayed asleep throughout and Hotch found himself carrying the toddler out of the cubicles and over to the mirrors

Lucky for him, Jack had gone with Sean, despite whining that he was old enough to change himself and the others seemed to taken up most of the free cubicles.

Hotch sat down on a plastic bench and shifted Spencer in his arms. He glanced down at the sleeping child and grimaced. He knew he was going to have to have a conversation with him about his behaviour and he was sure that Sean missed out some other details. There would be no more cookie heists in his house.

He was considering his options on confronting the boy when a cubicle door swung open nonchalantly and a fully bedazzled Garcia strode out. Without her heels on Hotch noticed the full extent of her shortness and he smiled. If Spencer wasn't 31 inches tall then she would most definitely be the shortest team member. She hobbled up to the mirror and grabbed a hairdryer. She gazed at Hotch and pouted.

"You guys have it easy; I wish I could just sit and cuddle my little bundle of snuggles..." she sighed and dragged a brush through her hair before turning the hairdryer on. "Oh well, the things girls do to look good," she shouted over the sound of the hairdryer. Morgan was next to come out and Garcia moaned something about how easy it must be to have no hair, to which Morgan protested that he did have hair.

"Well it's not on your head," Garcia tittered.

"Yea, wouldn't you like to know," scoffed Morgan as he checked himself out in the mirror.

"Oh, I would!"

"Can you two keep your voices down," Hotch hissed, motioning his charge who's arms hung loosely around his neck

"Sorry, Sir," Garcia apologised but Morgan just smirked and ruffled Spencer's damp curls.

"Yea right," Morgan said sarcastically. "He ain't getting up anytime soon. He's out for the count," He chuckled and Hotch scowled at him and pulled Spencer out of his reach.

"So if he does wake up you'll deal with his mood?" Hotch Questioned.

"Aw, come on, he's not that bad," Morgan said and both Garcia and Hotch stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"I think Derek just volunteered to babysit next," chortled Rossi from behind them.

"No, I didn't-" Morgan argued as he whirled around.

"That's great! Thanks, Morgan," JJ said, interrupting Morgan as she and Henry joined the team.

"Can I stay with Uncle Derek too?" Henry asked and Hotch nodded.

"Course you can, buddy."

"The more the merrier," added Rossi with a wicked smirk.

"You guys are so de-" Morgan started through gritted teeth when Emily interjected. She too had hurried over to highjack the conversation.

"You can do it next time we go out for drinks," she put in and the rest of the team nodded in agreement, except Morgan of course. Jack and Sean trudged out of a cubicle opposite and started towards them.

"That's a great idea, Em!" JJ exulted. "It's been a while since we've gone out for a drink...what with the kids."

"Hey, I haven't agreed-" Morgan protested but the smug Italian cut him off again.

"So it's settled. Drinks on me at Mcallister's after the next case and Morgan's looking after the kids."

"Morgan?" Hotch asked, shifting Spencer who whimpered a little but stayed asleep. Henry looked up at Morgan with pleading eyes.

"Well... I don't have much choice, do I?" He looked around and the team nodded solemnly. "You owe me big time," he added.

Rossi clasped his hands together and grinned broadly. "Great, now that's sorted, how about we get some lunch."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a review! Honestly, anything and everything is appreciated, even if it's only one word. This chapter has probably taken 4 hours if not more to make so please just take a moment to review it, it really does motivate me. **

**Thank you to the constant reviewers, without you I'm really not sure where I'd find my motivation... probably at the bottom of a bag of popcorn.**

 **I must apologise, as I proofread this while I was at a party and was highly tipsy... oops. Anyway, I'm probably going to have to go back through this as I don't trust myself. Just got myself a bowl of popcorn. Let's do this!**

 **I should explain that some things in this chapter may not be typical in America as it's based off my local swimming baths. Some words may be the British versions of what you're used to, which is typical of all my chapters, although I do try to change most into American terms. So things like couch I have to change as I call it sofa. Or diaper, I would call it nappy normally, and candy (I've never called it that ever unless I'm writing about it) have always been known as sweets to me, but I know some people may be unfamiliar with British terms (especially fag, which has multiple meanings for us, it is a variation of cigarette, if you didn't know) so if there are any words that you don't understand just ask in the reviews because I'm trying to avoid British terms considering this is set in America. If I slip up please tell me. Thanks.**

 **Okay, I ended up with the entire bag of popcorn, but it got me through. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **See you in the next chapter, which, by the way, will be a continuation of this chapter. So expect a family meal and perhaps a stern conversation about stealing cookies.**


	41. No Ice Cream, or cookies, or STAR WARS!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay. I've only just finished a 3 day 15-hour photography exam! Ahhh! And I had to keep on top of my other lessons so it's been a little bit overwhelming so when I came home I just wanted to curl up in bed and read a good Fic or two... I just haven't had the effort.**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews! Shout out to Barnie, Hippiechic81, zabou, guest, Ash59, ahowell1993, TheDrReid, lailyspenstar, guest, Gawain, fishtrek, AZCatmom, Diana, Sherryola, Aja85, dez, and Rookblonkorules. When I asked for you guys to review the last chapter you really took the memo! Thank you! I was so ecstatic with all your feedback.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Previously:**

"You owe me big time," he added.

Rossi clasped his hands together and grinned broadly. "Great, now that's sorted, how about we get some lunch."

* * *

Hotch buckled the sleeping toddler in his car seat as JJ took Henry's seat out. He'd managed to convince JJ and Hotch to let him ride with Morgan and Garcia while Jack remained with Sean.

JJ handed Hotch Spencer's stuffed rabbit and Hotch pressed it into the toddler's empty hands which curled instantly around the soft rabbit. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips as he gently shut the car door.

"See you there!" Emily called as she hopped into her car and waved a bare arm out her open window.

Hotch and JJ buckled down before looking back at their sleeping charge.

"You wait till you hear what he did," Hotch whispered with a grin.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with cookies?" JJ asked and Hotch snorted.

"It's more than that."

When Hotch finished explaining JJ sat back with a smile on her face

"It's not funny, Jen," Hotch huffed to which JJ laughed.

"It's really not that bad. In fact, it's good that he's acting more like his age," JJ said and when Hotch opened his mouth to argue JJ quickly cut him off. "You know what I mean," she interjected.

"Yea well if we're gonna raise him I'd rather not let him walk over us," grunted Hotch and JJ's eyes rolled lazily toward him.

"What are you gonna do?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"You'll see."

* * *

They got to Denny's half an hour later due to the fact that they'd gone to Rossi's favourite pool which was hidden away from the public. Hotch pulled into a space beside his brother and flashed him a grin. Jack had managed to get shotgun and was chattering animatedly to Sean who looked exhausted. If the team didn't have to work that next day, Hotch would've given him a break from babysitting, but he _had_ offered.

Hotch glanced back at Spencer and sighed. The boy was still flat out and after all the energy he'd used Hotch knew how important his nap was. He and JJ unbuckled and slipped out, gathering at the back of their car.

"Can I get Spencer?" Jack asked, bouncing beside the back door, his hand hovering impatiently over the handle.

"He's still sleeping, buddy," Hotch put in and Jack's hand flopped miserably to his side.

"Are we getting food or..." Emily looked around expectantly, praying her stomach didn't rumble in the silence.

"We're not sure whether to wake Spencer or not," Hotch said and Garcia instantly glided over to the door and peeked inside, letting out a squeal.

"I could stay in the car with him for another 20 minutes and then I'll bring him in," JJ offered.

"What about you're food?" Sean asked and JJ shrugged.

"Just order Spence and me something... we're not...," she paused and smirked at Aaron. "At least I'm not fussy. Just get Spencer chicken nuggets or something to keep him happy."

"Can I stay with you?" Henry, who had pressed himself up against his mother's side, asked, his big pleading eyes rising like bread.

"No, you go on inside with the others, I'm only going to be sitting in the car," his mother assured him but Henry continued to clutch her.

"I'll be quiet," he said in a hushed voice to prove his point.

"Do you really want me picking out your lunch?" Hotch asked and Henry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"I want a burg-"

"I think I'll just have to get you the mushroom pizza," Hotch sighed, putting his hands in his pocket and taking a step towards the restaurant.

"Wait!" Henry cried suddenly, hurrying to Hotch and grabbing his hand. "I think I _will_ come with you guys," he said before adding something about never ever eating mushroom pizza and sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"That was easy," Sean muttered, thinking that he'd have to use that on Spencer in the future.

"You know what I want, Aaron," JJ said and Hotch nodded in the affirmative.

"See you soon," he said and he led his family towards the door.

"Don't forget the high chair!" JJ called after them and Hotch turned and gave her the thumbs up and a cheesy grin. JJ rolled her eyes and turned back to the car. She peered through the window and found Spencer still sleeping.

She slipped back inside and spun around to stroke the boy's hair. His tiny thumb was stuck in his mouth and he suckled it gently in his sleep. JJ was amazed that he never had wonky teeth from doing that but it was too endearing a habit for her to stop it. His rabbit hung loosely against the car seat arm. JJ's fingers slipped down to stroke Spencer's cheek and the boy pressed into her warmth unconsciously.

 _I'll just give him 15 minutes more_ , she thought, pulling out a nail file and concentrating on repairing the crack in her nail.

* * *

Rossi wrangled the biggest table and was forcing the boys, who were fighting over who got to sit beside Spencer's high chair, to take a seat.

"I wanna sit by him!" Jack grunted, shoving Henry out of the way. Hotch who was sat in the seat next to the high chair exchanged a grimace with Rossi who was grinning wickedly. "You get to share a room with him!" Jack quipped and Henry pushed him back.

"So!" He yelled, clambering at the chair, but Jack grabbed his collar, yanked him back and scrambled into the chair himself. Henry pouted and looked up at Hotch.

"It's not fair! I wanna sit there!" Henry whined.

"Why don't you sit by Jack?" Hotch asked.

"But I wanted to sit by Spence!" Henry yelled.

"Oh well, I'll take this seat, Aaron, seeing as no-one wants it," Sean sighed, slowly lowering himself into the chair beside Jack. His eyes sparkled teasingly as Henry's mouth opened in protest.

"No! I wanna sit there!" He said quickly, skidding over and hopping onto the chair just before Sean could make it there.

"Aw! No fair!" Sean said, wearing a similar pout to the one Henry wore and the boys both laughed.

"So no one wants to sit by me," Hotch muttered making a sad face for the boys. The team had gathered around the table and left a free seat beside Hotch for JJ, and on his other side was an empty high chair.

"Sorry, Dad," chuckled Jack, grabbing his menu and investigating the ice creams on the back. He saw a big sundae that he knew Spencer would be eyeing up.

"So what did JJ want bossman?" Garcia asked. She could put help feel a little jealous of their bond and she suspected the two had some form of telepathy (something which Spencer had shot down and disproved when she'd suggested it.)

"Bacon cheeseburger," Hotch said simply, rolling his shoulders out and studying the menu. Garcia and Emily smirked at each other and snorted.

"She won't want that," Emily put in and Hotch lowered his menu to look her in the eyes.

"And why's that?"

"She likes the chicken wrap or the salad," Garcia said helpfully and she and Emily looked at Hotch smugly.

"I think I know my girlfriend," he replied with his own smirk.

"Okay, don't say we didn't warn you," sarcasm dripped like venom from Emily's voice and she continued to smile sweetly while holding her arms up in false surrender.

* * *

JJ checked her phone and sighed. She'd been in the car for 17 minutes and Spencer had only stirred once which had only been to wet his lips and readjust his thumb that he continued to suckle. She decided that she wouldn't try to wake him, but she would take him inside.

 _Hopefully, he'll stay asleep,_ she thought, but as she stepped out of the car she already doubted that possibility. She reached Spencer's door and quietly opened it. She carefully unbuckled him and pushed the straps off his arms which proved difficult with his thumb in his mouth.

"Mmmhm," Spencer whined as he lost the warmth of his mouth around his thumb but a shushing noise calmed him and something directed his damp thumb back into his mouth and he sighed contentedly.

JJ also sighed, but hers was with relief. She grabbed the rabbit and lay in on her shoulder before reaching under Spencer's arms and slowly lifting him out.

Spencer felt the movement and his eyelids fluttered open briefly. JJ pulled him into her arms. Too tired to protest, Spencer wrapped his unoccupied arm around her neck and pressed his warm head under her chin. JJ smiled and rubbed his back gently. She shut the door and locked the car before hurrying to the entrance. If the movement didn't wake Spencer the cold would. She tugged his sweater down and covered his free hand in hers so as to keep it warm. He didn't have shoes on, but his feet were clad in an orange sock with magenta spots and a stripy green one.

She got to the entrance and pushed the door open with her shoulder. She spotted her family in the corner, she started towards them, thanking God that Spencer was still napping.

"Table for one...and a baby?"

JJ spun around at the sound of the voice and saw a young man looking back at her with an awkward smile.

"Sorry, What?" She asked quietly, bouncing the toddler in her arms a little when he started to whimper.

"Table for... um... did you want a table ma'am?" He stammered. JJ noticed how he couldn't make eye contact with her. The boy was trying not to check her out.

"No, that's okay. My family's here. That's them over there," she said pointing to her team who were laughing amongst themselves.

"Oh right, I see, sorry. Go ahead," said the teen and he smiled at the boy in JJ's arms. "I can get that little guy a colouring pad for when he wakes up..." the young waiter offered. "I-If he's old enough to colour," he added.

"Thank you, that'd be great," JJ said before she turned and hastened to their table.

"Bout time," Morgan laughed as JJ paused in front of the table. She put her fingers to her lips and scowled at him.

"Keep your voice down," she hissed and to reinforce her point Garcia jabbed Morgan in the ribs.

"Okay, Alright, chill out, baby girl," Morgan gasped with a grin. He grabbed his side to protect himself from her sharp elbow.

"Well, don't wake up my baby genius. He needs his sleep, Morgan," chided the tech analyst.

"So what did you order me?" JJ asked as she slid into her seat and adjusted Spencer so her arms were wrapped around him, supporting his back as he hugged her like a koala. Garcia squealed a little and covered her mouth.

"Sorry, I can't help it. He's so cute!" She squeaked. Henry, who had been colouring a house in blue looked up and smiled.

"Am I cute too, auntie Pen?" He asked.

"Of course you are, my sweetums. All my boys are adorable. Including you, Hot Chocolate," Garcia said with a giggle as she pinched Morgan's cheek and he pulled away; his cheeks blushing darker.

"Anyway, your 'boyfriend' ordered you a bacon cheeseburger," Emily announced smugly and she waited for JJ to scold her boyfriend.

"They thought that you'd want a salad," Hotch explained and he and JJ laughed aloud which caused Spencer to mumble and wriggle in his sleep.

"What's so funny?" Garcia asked.

"A salad?" She whispered.

"Yea?"

Emily and Garcia exchanged a bewildered glance.

"When we go to Denny's I always have a burger."

"The greasiest one too!" Jack put in helpfully.

"Yes, thanks, Jack," JJ Chuckled sarcastically, embarrassed that her bad eating habits had been revealed.

"We got Spencer the spaghetti," Rossi put in and JJ nodded her approval and by his expression, she guessed it had been Rossi's idea.

Spencer moaned again and JJ rubbed his back gently.

"Good. I guess I can trust you guys with ordering," JJ said.

Spencer opened his eyes groggily and blinked slowly. He saw families eating and talking through his blurred vision. He lifted his head and dropped his thumb from his mouth. Spencer looked down at his hands and saw JJ's light pink shirt bunched up under his small fingers. He released the fabric and pulled back slowly.

"Mummy...?" He whispered in a tired voice and JJ glanced down and smiled.

"Hey, sweetie. Good nap?"

Spencer didn't reply but let his eyes roam around the table and over the team who were smiling fondly at the groggy child.

"Whewe awe we?" He croaked.

Hotch carded a hand through Spencer's messy chestnut curls. "We're having lunch. How does spaghetti sound?" He asked. Spencer squinted up at him with his big brown eyes and shrugged before snuggling back into JJ.

"Sorry, Spence," JJ said as she lifted him out of his snuggle and he whined in frustration. "You need to be awake for lunch."

"Not hungwy," he whined as he stretched his arms out to JJ as she passed him to Hotch.

"After all that swimming?" Emily said and Spencer shrugged as he was deposited into the high seat and strapped in. Spencer huffed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Jr spaghetti and cheeseburger?" A waitress asked, holding up the two smaller meals. Spencer was about to lay his head down when a bowl was placed in his way.

"Hey," he grumbled, scowling up at Hotch, but the scary look he was trying to pull off was too cute to be at all threatening.

"Here," Hotch gave him a fork and Spencer took it awkwardly.

Everyone's meals arrived and by that time Spencer had woken up fully and was tucking into his food ravenously while talking to Jack.

"Mum said she's gonna take me to watch a real baseball game in the spring," Jack said through his mouthful of fries.

"Tool."

"She said she will take you and Henry too if you want."

"Weally!?"

"Really?"

Spencer and Henry said in unison.

"Yea."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked and Jack nodded seriously.

"I'll have to talk to your mum," Hotch mumbled.

"So, Sean, how's the job hunt?" Emily asked. Sean slowly chewed his mouthful and shrugged.

"As expected. Every time I think I'm getting somewhere they drop me," huffed the younger Hotchner brother.

"You could become a babysitter," Garcia suggested and Sean choked on his food as it went down.

"You're kidding right?" He gasped when he recovered.

"No..." Garcia raised her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure I'm babysitter material. I only offered to look after Spencer because he's my nephew and even then..." Sean paused and kissed his teeth thoughtfully.

"Even then what?" Rossi asked suspiciously. He glanced at the two-year-old who was slurping spaghetti innocently.

"Uh... he's just a lot of work, so I don't think I'm cut out to babysit for a living."

"I'm not a lot of wowk!" Spencer protested and the team chuckled at the sight of him.

"Of course you're not, baby bear," Garcia assured him and he returned to his food with a satisfied little grunt.

"Is that good, short stuff?" Rossi inquired.

"Uh Huh!"

Spencer had given up on using his fork (which was a growing habit of his) and he was gingerly picking up strands of spaghetti and putting them in his mouth before slurping them up, giggling as the sauce splattered everywhere, which was unlucky for Hotch and Jack who were in the splash zone.

"Spencer!" Hotch laughed as he whipped tomato from his cheek. Spencer gave him a sideways look and he grinned.

"Sowwy, Daddy! It was an ac-ac-aci-cident," Spencer hiccupped. Hotch stared at the little boy and shook his head. Spencer had red and orange smears all over his face. "I'm finis-ed now," Spencer announced and he leaned forward to grab his drink off the table. He lent against his bowl which didn't have much balance and as soon as he put weight on it it flipped over, as he had previously done with his cereal.

Morgan burst out laughing, as did Henry and Jack. The others snickered as Spencer peeked out from under the bowl on his head, sitting on his curls like a soldier's hard helmet.

"Spence," JJ groaned and Spencer smiled sheepishly.

"Oops...Sowwy," he mumbled. Hotch took the bowl off his head which sent Henry into fits of giggles.

"Look! Spencer's got spaghetti hair!" He cried and Spencer touched his hair and pulled down a handful of spaghetti.

"I bet you won't eat that," Morgan snorted and Spencer narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't-," Hotch started but Spencer had already shoved the handful of spaghetti in his mouth and was smiling with his mouth full at Morgan who was aghast. Clearly, he'd gotten over his germaphobia.

"Oh, snuggle bear, I just got you clean," Garcia sighed. Hotch began pulling spaghetti out of Spencer's curls as the boy rubbed his hands together, spreading the mess.

The young teen who JJ had been greeted by at the entrance staggered over with a colouring book in his clutches.

"Here you go," he said handing it to JJ, then his eyes landed on the filthy toddler.

"Could we maybe have a cloth also?" JJ asked as she stood up, armed with napkins. The teen swallowed thickly when his eyes met JJ and he nodded before hurrying away. JJ rolled her eyes and grabbed Spencer's hands. The toddler didn't protest, but he did smirk at her.

"Dat boy fancies mummy!" He cried loudly and Hotch put his hand over Spencer's mouth as the child cackled happily.

"Spencer, lower your voice," Hotch hissed.

The boy was coming back and Spencer smiled mischievously. Hotch gave him a serious look that told him to stay quiet.

"There you go, ma'am. If you need anything else...khm... I'll be behind the counter. Just ask for James," the boy said as he handed over the cloth. Hotch took his hand away from Spencer's mouth and frowned at the teen.

"You'we mating my Daddy jealous!" Spencer pointed out and the young waiter caught Hotch's dark eyes which sent the boy scampering away.

"You two!" JJ scolded, smacking Hotch's shoulder.

"Oops," Hotch muttered darkly. He didn't like people staring at his girlfriend, especially horny teenage boys. JJ rolled her eyes for what felt like the 10th time that day and ran the cloth over Spencer's face, which literally wiped the smile from his face. He whined loudly and batted Hotch and JJ away. He was embarrassed that his whole family were watching. He could clean himself.

"Sit still, Spence. Maybe next time you won't cover yourself with spaghetti."

"I didn't mean to!" Spencer wailed as JJ rubbed his hair with the cloth and got it to a partially clean state.

"I finished, Dad," Jack announced over Spencer's noise and Hotch glanced up and smiled.

"Well done, buddy. Looks like you can have dessert."

"And me! I finished too, Dad!" Henry pointed to his empty plate and grinned proudly.

"You can have dessert too," JJ huffed as she pulled the last strand of spaghetti from Spencer's hair.

"What about me, Jayje!?" Garcia mimicked. "Can I have dessert?" Morgan snickered and patted her shoulder. Garcia stroked a finger down his face teasingly. "Actually, I'm fine with my Hot Chocolate fudge pudding," she breathed, licking her finger and wiping it on Morgan's forehead.

"Jeez, mama! Why'd you have to be so gross?!"

"Tan I have dessewt? I finis-ed my s'ketti!" Spencer said as JJ finally gave up on cleaning him

Hotch was about to answer when the waitress came back to take their plates.

The team helped her clean up and apologised for Spencer's mess before they opened up the menus to choose their dessert. Jack shared with Spencer, pointing out to each dessert and explaining them to Spencer.

"Okay, who wants dessert?" The waitress asked. She wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed her notepad and pencil. Spencer snatched the menu clumsily in his grubby hands from Jack who had already chosen.

"Ice tweam! Ice tweam!" He yelled in excitement.

"No ice cream for you," Hotch quipped and Spencer gaped up at him.

"Wha-?" He gasped. The team were giving their orders to the waitress but their eyes were on the father and son and each had a smirk playing on their lips.

"Sean told me about the ice cream and cookies."

"But I-" Spencer started, but Hotch held up a hand, successfully silencing the toddler.

"Let me finish. You know you're not allowed ice cream for breakfast."

"But Sean-"

"Spencer," Hotch chided seriously and the boy sunk back into his chair. "I don't need excuses. You can't have ice cream for breakfast, that's final."

Garcia ordered the apple pie and handed the menu over, trying to hide her smile. She'd almost fallen for Spencer's 'ice cream for breakfast' routine.

Spencer looked down at his hands and bit his lip. Morgan felt like sticking up for him but from the look of Hotch that wasn't a good idea.

"And then the cookies. You were warned about the cookies," Hotch said and Spencer's lip trembled helplessly.

"Daddy..." He whined, but Hotch wasn't finished.

"No, Spencer. The one rule is that we ask before we take, and do you have any idea what would've happened if you'd fallen?"

The waitress jotted down Sean's ice cream sundae and winced at the tone the father was using with his son. She doubted he was any older that two and she thought he probably barely understood why his father was telling him off. The kid looked like he needed a hug.

"I know Sean gave you a timeout but I gave you a warning and I'm sticking to that-"

"No," Spencer whispered, giving Hotch big, round, pleading eyes. "Peas!"

"Sorry, buddy. No Star Wars for a week and the same goes for cookies and ice cream."

Spencer stared at Hotch, as did the waitress and the rest of the team, waiting for them to order.

"Sir?" The waitress asked, eying Hotch patiently who glanced up and smiled.

"I'll have the chocolate waffles. Hold the ice cream," Hotch said, handing his menu over. He could feel Spencer's eyes on him, but he turned to JJ with a smile.

"Um..." JJ peeked over at Spencer whose wide eyes were burning a hole into Hotch's shirt. "Just the vanilla sundae, thanks."

"You can have some of my ice cream," Jack whispered to the two-year-old but Hotch scowled at him and Jack sunk back into his seat.

"No, you won't. He needs to learn."

"Come on, Aaron. Give the kid a break," Sean put in and he too received one of his brother's infamous glares.

"I have the right mind to take away your dessert too," Hotch cautioned and Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, Yea. Why's that?"

"For letting him do all the things he's not allowed to do," added Hotch and Sean kissed his teeth. He kept his mouth closed; he wasn't about to miss out on ice cream. Spencer was still aghast and he looked around for someone to take pity. When no one did (and light chatter started up again) he felt the corners of his eyes begin to prickle with salty tears.

Garcia could see he was about to cry and she just wanted to give him the biggest ice cream she could find.

"So," Rossi started, drawing in the team. "Sean, what jobs _have_ you applied for?"

"I was actually looking yesterday. I've applied to some in-" Sean was cut off by a trembling sniff (the sorts that suggested that you were either about to cry or had just stopped.) They glanced around as Spencer's head fell onto the high chair tray and he hid behind his arms.

"Uh Oh," Sean chuckled and he turned to Emily and mouthed 'tantrum.'

Spencer let out a few quiet sniffs as he tried to quell the tears that fell onto his sleeves.

"It's okay, Spencer," Jack assured, rubbing his baby brother's back which shook a little as Spencer sobbed silently. The team turned their eyes on Hotch who licked his lips nervously. He raised his arms in his defense.

"Don't tell me you condone that behaviour?" He hissed.

"No, but, honey, you didn't have to be so... uh, forthcoming? Harsh, you didn't have to be so harsh," JJ explained and Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew what he had to do.

"Spencer," he said, touching the shaking boy who kept his face pressed into his arms. "Spencer, listen to me." Spencer was too upset to listen, he couldn't even lift his head, he needed to calm down. "Listen, buddy, if you'd like we can get you some ice cream, Okay? But you're still banned from cookies and Star Wars-" Hotch barely finished the sentence when a low moan seeped from beneath Spencer's arms and he hicupped loudly on a sob.

"You're not making it better," Morgan pointed out obviously and Hotch sent him a dark look.

"We could take him to the play area," Henry offered, leaping off his seat and rounding on Spencer.

"See, Spence. You go play and we can get you some ice cream," JJ exulted.

Hotch bit the inside of his lip and rubbed Spencer's back. "Talk to us, buddy."

Spencer struggled to stifle a sniff as he lifted his head slowly. His eyes were pink and puffy and his cheeks wet. "I-I'm sowwy," Spencer whimpered. Hotch paused and frowned at the child. "I-I didn't m-mean to u-upset you," he stuttered, covering his eyes in shame. Hotch sighed guiltily and unbuckled the toddler.

"I know, Spencer," he started. Spencer wiped his eyes and reached out for Hotch. Hotch pulled him out the chair and embraced him tightly. Henry grumbled and returned to his seat, realising that he wouldn't be taking his brother to the play area.

Spencer pressed his face into Hotch's neck and sniffled quietly.

"You really need to give me some clear rules for next time," Sean said and Hotch raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Ice cream is only for dessert and an everyday thing. Cookies are a treat. That's all," Hotch deadpanned and Spencer giggled softly into his neck.

* * *

When Hotch was finally able to put Spencer back in his seat the waitress was back.

Spencer looked hungrily at everyone's desserts but he stopped quickly when Hotch looked at him and he stared down at his hands guiltily. Hotch rolled his eyes and sighed. He took the plate from under JJ's sundae and cut a slice of his waffle to put on it, making sure it was a part drizzled in thick gloopy chocolate sauce. JJ realised what he was doing and put a scoop of her ice cream on top.

"Spencer," Hotch mumbled and the two-year-old looked up sadly. Hotch slid the plate onto his tray and Spencer's mouth fell open. "There."

"Fank you!" Spencer gasped as he leaned over, grabbed a spoon and stabbed at the waffle before chowing down and grinning at Hotch and JJ.

Mogan coughed loudly, "pushover," he coughed. Hotch narrowed his eyes at his agent and tried his best to hide his grin. He couldn't help breaking into a smile when he glanced at Spencer who practically oozed happiness.

* * *

When they finally finished and Sean had chased the boys around the play area to get rid of their energy before they left, Hotch found Spencer in his arms yet again. He was completely beat after his exciting day and the crying had only made him more groggy.

The boy gripped him tightly and Hotch could feel the toddler's faint smile against his skin

"I know what you're doing," Hotch muttered as he shifted Spencer onto his hip. Spencer's only response was to snuggle further into his arms. Hotch sighed. He didn't know whether he could keep up Spencer's punishment.

* * *

 **And that's the chapter... yay ;-)**

 **Thank you all for your support of this story, it really does motivate me.**

 **I just finished a 10-6 shift at work and then I went straight to my parent's friends to babysit so most of this chapter was inspired by those kids who just so happen to be two and four. It took an hour to get the two-year-old to finally go to sleep. And I had to rock her in the end, in a koala hold like you saw in this chapter. She kept jumping up and crying and in the end, I stroked her cheek until she closed her eyes and I could sleep out... don't judge me, I'm not a parent XD at least I got her to sleep. They are both sweethearts and I wish I could have just kept cuddling them all night, but duty calls; FanFictions don't get written on their own...it's been about 3 hours since I wrote that... I'm getting so slow at proofreading.**

 **Soooo... Please keep reviewing!**

 **See you soon!**


	42. Daycare

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews on the last chapter! Thank you ahowell1993, fishtrek, Ash59, lailyspenstar, Astrahan, Diana, Gawain, Sherryola, Rookblonkorules, Smec, and poxyTraitors! I was so happy!**

 **Please review! And follow and favourite. We're almost at 100 follows too! I'm so happy!**

 **On with the chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

Hotch found Spencer in his arms yet again. He was completely beat after his exciting day and the crying had only made him more groggy.

The boy gripped him tightly and Hotch could feel the toddler's faint smile against his skin

"I know what you're doing," Hotch muttered as he shifted Spencer onto his hip. Spencer's only response was to snuggle further into his arms. Hotch sighed. He didn't know whether he could keep up Spencer's punishment.

* * *

The team had got another case that next day and so Spencer was left with Sean once again.

They had a chilled out day the first day. Sean taught Spencer a secret handshake which seemed to be the only eventful thing that day, aside from Sean making constant phone calls, talking politely and hanging up and swearing under his breath.

Spencer was too busy practicing the handshake to notice.

He decided not to test Sean. It seemed to work out in his favour when the older man rewarded him with an ice lolly (ice cream was off the menu) at the end of the day.

The next day they had a pyjama day and Haley dropped Jack off after school.

"Jack!" Spencer cried, dashing over and pulling the older boy into a hug.

Haley smiled to herself and helped carry Jack's model of the solar system into the house.

"Hi, Sean," she called to the older man who was trying to clean up the mess in the kitchen that was the result of cheese toasties.

"Hi. Thanks for dropping him off."

"That's okay. Tell Aaron that we still need to discuss Jack's arrangement for Christmas," Haley huffed as she pushed the model onto the kitchen table.

"Will do. Isn't that another month away?" Sean asked with a soft frown.

"It's better to get things organised when it comes to this family," Haley added and she leaned down and pecked Jack's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Okay, sweetheart?"

"Okay, Mommy," Jack mumbled as he bent down to look under the kitchen table.

"Uh...what ya lookin' for Jacko?" Sean asked.

"We're playing hide and seek. Spencer's really good at it," Jack murmured as he got on his hands and knees and lifted the tablecloth. Haley rolled her eyes and gave Sean a sympathetic look.

"Good luck," she laughed, then as she started to leave she turned back and called, "bye, Spencer!"

"Bye!" Came a small voice from behind the dining room door.

"Found you!" Jack cried, sprinting over to the door and yanking it to reveal a small boy with a look of defeat on his face, his cheeks flushed pink.

"Enjoy them" Haley put in as she swept out of the front door.

"Thanks..." Sean muttered as Spencer covered eyes and started counting.

"Won, two, fwee, fouw..."

Sean had to give the toddler credit as he didn't once peek through his tiny fingers.

* * *

At the end of the day, after a conveniently clean bowl of spaghetti, Spencer found himself curled up on the couch, his head leaning on Sean's knee and his thumb in his mouth. They watched the first Harry Potter film which Spencer seemed to fall in love with after 5 minutes. Jack had lifted Spencer's legs and laid them in his own lap and whenever Spencer was deeply engrossed he'd tickle the socked feet and cause the boy to whine irritably and pull his little legs in, but he'd forget and stretch out again, allowing the whole process to repeat until Spencer was too groggy to care. The film finished and Sean dragged Spencer up into his arms and carried him off to bed but not without the boy pleading to watch 'just five mowe minutes.'

Once the toddler was in bed Sean put on Jack's wresting programme and helped him pack his bag for school.

"Hey, Jack, can I tell you a secret?" Sean asked as he double checked they'd packed all the pencil crayons that Jack and Spencer had scattered across the floor from the colouring they'd done when they'd finished hide and seek.

"I like secrets! I'm really good at keeping them, Uncle Sean," Jack promised with an eager smile, enough to turn his attention off the TV.

"Okay. Don't tell anyone, including your mom," Sean cautioned and the boy nodded solemnly. "I am going to get a job tomorrow," Sean whispered confidently.

"Really!?"

"Hopefully. Which means that I'll be moving out soon-"

"Oh..." Jack mumbled sadly and he glanced back towards the TV.

"I'll stay close, buddy I promise, and I'll visit every week," Sean said and Jack glanced forlornly at him.

"But... we'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, but I'm an adult and I have to have a job," explained Sean. "Do you wanna know what I'm gonna do?"

"Okay?" Jack whispered.

"I'll be fixing broken cars. You remember when I fixed your old man's car?" Jack nodded, his interest perked. "Yea, well tomorrow I just gotta show them what I can do and..." Sean leaned down with a smug smirk. "I think I'm pretty good at it."

"You'll do great, uncle Sean. But I want you to stay."

"Do you really want to live with my dirty socks for much longer?" Sean chuckled. "Besides, your little brother needs his room back. And you guys can come for sleepovers as much as you want."

"You promise?" Jack asked firmly.

"Hand on my heart."

Jack accepted this and collapsed into his uncle's arms.

"Right, go put your pyjamas on; you've got school tomorrow."

"Okay! Can we watch Harry Potter again tomorrow?"

"Your Mom's taking you home, but we'll wait to watch it with you. Now get going before I have to chase you," Sean warned and with a quiet shriek Jack leapt up and dashed out of the room. Sean chuckled to himself and picked up the mess on the floor that the boys had made.

Once done he yawne and bang making his own way to bed and to tuck Jack in.

 _Tomorrow's going to be good,_ he chanted.

* * *

Spencer woke up slowly and squinted at Henry's empty bed. He glanced down at the soft rabbit in his clutches and he stroked it carefully.

"Maybe Sean will let us watch that magic film again," Spencer mumbled to his rabbit and he wondered what house he'd be put in. "I'd lite to say Gwyffindw but I think I'd be in Wavenclaw," he added and then he giggled to himself at the fact he was speaking to a mound of fabric and polyester filler.

Sean blinked blearily at the soft yellow walls around him. He could hear quiet chatter from Henry's room and he smiled to himself. He heaved himself out of bed and stretched. _Today's the big day,_ he thought happily as he made his way out of his room. He pressed his ear to the crack in Henry's door and listened with a smile playing on his lips.

"Auntie Pen would be Wavenclaw! Stwauss would be Slithewen," Sean head the boy giggle quietly at his own joke.

"Daddy would be Gwyffindow," Spencer mumbled, not noticing that he'd called Hotch his father without any need to do so. Sean smiled, his heart going out to the sweet boy. "Mummy... um... Gwiffindow, definitely. She's Weally bwave. Sean would be... um... Gwydindow... ow maybe Hufflepuff."

Spencer nodded to his rabbit and jumped suddenly when Sean stepped in. He cried out and hid behind his hands before frowning at Sean.

"I am not Hufflepuff, mister!" Sean announced and Spencer laughed.

"Otay! You'we a muggle!"

"Oh no, I'm not. Every Hotchner is a Gryffindor."

"What about me?" Spencer asked, an inquisitive look on his face.

"Like I said; _every_ Hotchner; that includes you, little man."

Spencer beamed up at Sean and hopped off his bed, taking his rabbit with him.

"What house is your rabbit in?"

"Um..." Spencer put his fingers to his lips thoughtfully before he broke out into a smile. "He's Slithewin!"

"Oh. He doesn't look like a bad wizard."

"He is! He lites to 'teal cookies!" Spencer gasped and Sean chortled.

"Oh, I see! It was him!"

"Uh Huh! And you all blamed me!" Spencer tutted. Sean shook his head as he laughed.

"Come on, Spencer. We need to get changed," Sean said, putting his hands on his knees and grinning down at the confused, pyjama clad toddler. "Sorry, no pyjama day today," he added.

"Why?" Spencer asked curiously padding along behind the older man until they got back to his old room, dragging his rabbit along by his ears as they went.

"We're going out. I'm taking you...well, you'll see," Sean muttered. "Now are you going to pick your clothes or am I going to-" Sean was cut off when Spencer started rutting around in his drawers and withdrew an armful of clothing. He had a feeling Sean was going to take him to see the team. _They must be back,_ he thought excitedly pulling off his top and struggling into a clean one. Sean helped him pull the top over his head but he got distracted by the phone which he had pressed to his ear.

"Yea, I'm heading past there anyway so I can drop him off. Are you picking him up tonight? Okay thanks," Sean said into the phone before pocketing it and helping to pull up Spencer's trousers. Spencer raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"We've gotta take Jack to school first, Okay? Go wake him up while I change," Sean instructed. Spencer nodded eagerly and skipped out of the room. He gingerly pushed Jack's door open. Jack was lay on his bed playing a video game. He was half changed, quite literally: his jeans were pulled up but left undone and he only had one arm in his top.

"Come on, Jack. Uncle Sean is tating you to school," announced Spencer.

"Okay, tell him I'll be downstairs in just...one minute," Jack stuck his tongue out and smacked the buttons on his controller.

"Otay," Spencer bounced back out and waited patiently in front of his bedroom door where Sean was changing. Sean walked out and almost jumped at the sight of Spencer stood just outside. "I'm weady," Spencer said.

"Good Boy. Is Jack?"

"He's p'aying a video game, but he said he's almost finished."

Sean rolled his eyes and marched into Jack's room. Spencer waited with his arms behind his back until Sean came back out. He could hear Jack moaning but Sean quickly grabbed his hand and turned him around towards the stairs.

"Let's go grab some breakfast."

Sean was still unsure how to strap Spencer into the high chair contraption so he laid out the blue blanket on the front room floor, instructed Spencer to sit and gave him his bowl of cereal. Jack came down minutes later and started pouring his own bowl.

"Why are you taking me to school? I thought Mommy was taking me," he inquired curiously, looking up at his uncle.

"Well, I have a big day today...khm...remember?" He winked and Jack opened his mouth in realisation before he smiled and winked. "So I won't be staying home."

"Where's Spencer gonna go?" Jack asked in a hushed voice.

"I've sorted it," Sean winked at the young boy and Jack smirked and slurped up his cereal.

Spencer hopped in and gave Sean his bowl politely.

"Fanks, Sean," He squeaked.

"No problem, Little Dude. Are you guys ready?" He asked. Jack swallowed the last bit of his cereal and nodded, slinging his bag onto his back.

"Cool, let's get outta here."

Sean grabbed Spencer's bag which he had pre-packed and ushered the boys out of the house, locking the door behind him.

"Hop in, Jack," Sean said as he gave Spencer a boost into his bulky car seat.

"I tan do it," the smalol boy huffed as he wiggled his small frame into the seat. Luckily Sean vaguely knew how to buckle a car seat, or at least he was more knowledgeable in that field than he was with high chairs. Spencer helped him plug the straps together and they were soon on the road.

"Can't I stay with you guys tonight?" Jack asked as they passed a gas station.

"Sorry, Jacko, your Mom's taking you tonight. But I'll see you again real soon," Sean promised as he turned left onto a partly busy road.

"When is Mum and Dad back?" Jack asked. He glanced around the car and saw Spencer's stuffed rabbit hanging out of his bag so he grabbed it and handed it to the boy who was already quietly sucking his thumb.

"Uh... I'm not sure, bud. I'll get them to call you when they get home," Sean said as he pulled up in front of the school. He turned in his seat and smiled at his nephews. "We're here, Kiddo," he said. He offered his fist to the boy and Jack gave it a bump with his own. He reached over and ruffled his younger brother's hair disturbing him from his peaceful observation of the school grounds.

"See you soon," Jack said as he yanked open his door.

"Bye!" Spencer called after him.

"See ya, Jack!" Sean yelled, he then turned to Spencer with a big stupid grin plastered on his face. "Let's go have some fun," he muttered. Spencer bit his lip eagerly and bounced his legs against the car seat. He stared out the window as they ventured into unknown territory. He knew where they were as he had memorised it on maps but he had never _been_ in the area. Sean was soon pulling into a parking lot and turning off the engine.

"Whewe awe we?" Spencer asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," Sean replied cryptically, jumping out of the car. Spencer waited for Sean to unlock him and set him on his feet. He glanced around and scowled. He doubted the team was here. Sean took Spencer's hand and slung the boy's backpack over his shoulder.

"Uncle Sean-" Spencer started but Sean was quick to interrupt him.

"You're gonna have so much fun, I promise."

This only made Spencer more anxious. They walked through the glass entrance and up to a counter.

"Hi," Sean said cheerfully. Spencer looked up at the receptionist in her colourful attire. _She'd get on with Garcia_ , he thought.

"Hey, have you prebooked or-"

"Yes. It should be under Sean Hotchner. My nephew is Spencer Hotchner," Sean clarified and the bubbly receptionist scanned her computer. Spencer glanced around and saw kids; lots of kids. He gulped nervously as they ran around, chasing each other. Others were being more constructive and doing crafts and some were just sitting in a ball pit, throwing balls into the air and watching them fall. He gripped Sean's hand tighter.

"Ah, here he is. 4-hour session?"

"Yep, that's right."

"Are you planning on paying now or when you get back?" The receptionist asked. Sean reached into his pocket and pulled a credit card from his wallet.

"Uncle Sean, why awe we hewe?" Spencer whispered, tugging on the older man's hand.

"One sec, Spencer," Sean said as he paid on his card.

"Thank you, sir. Has Spencer been to daycare before?" The receptionist asked politely. Spencer froze.

"No, and he can be quite quiet...but then again, he can be a troublemaker too," Sean chuckled at memories of the past weeks. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Spencer just stared up at Sean, his eyes big and scared.

"He should fit right in. Let me just call Sandra."

"Uncle S-Sean," Spencer whimpered.

"What's up, bud?"

"Don't leave m-me hewe," Spencer pleaded and he felt his bottom lip quiver involuntarily. Sean knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just the other week you couldn't wait for me to leave," Sean laughed. Spencer continued to gape at him with big brown eyes. Sean sighed. "Look, buddy, I have a job interview. I can't take you with me. I'm sorry. But you're going to have so much fun here!"

Spencer shook his head and backed away.

"Aw, come on, Spencer. Don't do this."

Just then a short skinny woman glided over, a huge smile on her lips.

"Hi Guys. I'm Sandra, I will be Spencer's personal 'buddy' today. We're gonna play and do whatever you want," she lowered herself to Spencer height. "Does that sound fun, sweetie?"

Spencer felt himself panicking and he shuffled backward and into the comfort of Sean's side. Sean pulled him forward roughly and gave his hand to Sandra, who had a surprisingly firm grip.

"First time?" Sandra mumbled and Sean nodded. "It's always the hardest. It's best if you just leave. He'll calm down."

"Okay. Spencer, I'm gonna go now. You be good for Sandra and I'll be back in no time," Sean said and he ruffled Spencer's hair. Spencer yanked his hand to try and get it from inside Sandra's but she wasn't letting up. "Here's his stuff," Sean put the bag down and with one last look and a reassuring smile from Sandra he straightened up and marched towards the door. He tried not to look back.

"Uncle Sean!" Spencer cried and he wriggled desperately to follow the only person he trusted at that moment.

"It's okay, honey, he'll be back," Sandra promised. She shrugged his bag on her shoulder and tried to coax him in another direction by tugging his hand. Spencer tugged conversely, trying to break away. Sean was almost to the door.

"Sean!" He yelled. _He's going to leave me_ , he thought. _He's going to leave me with strangers_. Terrified tears leaked from the corner of his eyes and rolled slowly down his pink cheeks. "SEAN! Don't go! P'eas!" Spencer wailed.

Sandra, who could see that Spencer was attracting attention picked him up and hurriedly walked to one of the quiet rooms. Spencer clambered around in her arms and he saw Sean shut the door behind him. It was at that moment that he felt the same abandonment as he had at the tender age of 10 and again when Gideon left. His head dropped onto Sandra's shoulder and he sobbed.

* * *

 **3 hours 20 minutes later**

Sean dug into his burger and moaned as the tender beef massaged his teeth before tempting his tongue. He was halfway through his burger and his celebrations when his phone started buzzing. He swallowed and accepted the call on speaker so he could continue to enjoy his delicacy.

"Sean here," he mumbled through a mouthful of beef burger.

"Sean, it's Aaron-"

"Oh hey, bro," he swallowed and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we finished the case and we're heading home. We should be back in 2 hours," Hotch said. He paused. "Are you eating?"

"Hey, man, a guys gotta eat," Sean said in a muffled voice that was obstructed by food. "And that's great. I'm about to pick Spencer up. I have some big news for you all too."

"Wait. Did you say pick him up? Is he not with you?" Hotch's voice sounded tense and worried and Sean paused from taking another bite. He rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"Look, I know you said Spencer wasn't 'suited' to it, but what's the harm in trying. I also had to do something and he couldn't really tag al-"

"Where is he, Sean!?" Hotch's voice burst out angrily and Sean stared at the phone.

"He's at daycare."

 **3 hours 7 minutes earlier**

"Hey, Spencer, Honey, don't cry. You're okay," Sandra said gently stroking a hand over the crying toddler's back.

"He'll be back soon. We're gonna play some games while he's away," she said, but Spencer refused to lift his head off her shoulder.

"I-I Don't w-wanna b-be hewe," he sobbed.

I know," Sandra cooed. Spencer looked up at her suddenly.

"You do?"

"Yea, I think anyone would be scared," she said and Spencer wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

I-I'm not scawed," Spencer insisted and Sandra couldn't help but smile.

"Of course you're not. You're really brave." She brushed his fringe from out his eyes and saw a set of golden brown irises looking up at her hopefully. She felt her heart melt just a little.

"Weally?" He whispered. He was now sat on her lap and the tears had stopped, although his cheeks were still damp.

"Sure. Now, Spencer, tell me what your favourite thing to do is?" She asked, hoping to keep him calm.

"I lite spending time with my family," he whispered and Sandra had to hold back a coo. She just wanted to pinch his cheeks and hug him tight.

"Maybe you can make some friends to spend time with," suggested Sandra but Spencer was quick to shake his head. "Okay um..." she glanced through the window at the other children, searching for an activity for him. "Do you like arts and craft?" Spencer didn't reply he was just staring up at her curiously. "How about painting?"

"I wanna go home," Spencer whined and Sandra instantly started rubbing his back. She felt like pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing but it wouldn't help the child.

"You're going home later. You know what I think your uncle would love? A painting. Do you think you can make him one?"

"I want mummy and daddy," he whispered without thinking. He did miss Hotch and JJ but he never thought he'd admit it.

"Let's make them a painting too," Sandra exulted and she stood up and hitched him onto her hip. Spencer didn't want to make a scene by screaming but he felt like it. He didn't know these people and last time he was with a stranger he hadn't fared well. He stuck his thumb in his mouth for comfort and clung to Sandra when they walked out of the quiet room into a zoo of noise.

"Hey, Sandra, Eddie needs a change, he's under you today, right?" Another woman in a similar uniform to Sandra- except her polo top was blue compared to Sandra's dark pink- hurried over with a boy who must have been 2 or 3, holding her hand and smiling mischievously.

"Yea he is; I'll take him now," Sandra motioned Eddie over and he scampered to her side and looked intrusively up at the boy in her arms.

"Who's this little guy?" The darker lady in blue uniform asked and she gave Spencer a huge smile.

"This is Spencer. It's his first time. We're about to go painting aren't we, honey?" Sandra poked Spencer's tummy and he couldn't help the awkward smile that appeared behind his thumb.

"I'll taken him while you sort Eddie out," the new woman reached for Spencer who jerked back and hid his face. "It's okay, baby," she cooed as she pulled him forcefully from Sandra's arms and into her own. Spencer squealed and tried to get back to Sandra but the new woman was strong and her arms were warm and soft.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave him, he's quite jumpy," cautioned Sandra as she hurried away with Eddie. Spencer gaped up at the new woman, taking in her name tag sticking out off of one her ginormous breasts, or at least that's what it looked like to a toddler. Her name tag read Angie.

"Hey, sweetheart, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Angie cooed as she lifted Spencer, who was too shocked by everything that was happening to complain, she had a good look at him and smiled, bringing him back in to her chest. Spencer wanted to squirm and whine and get out of her grasp... or at least the adult part of his brain wanted to. The toddler part enjoyed the woman's soft touch and it won over in the end as he laid his head on one of her breasts which felt better than his pillow. He could hear her heartbeat and it was warm.

"You wanna do some painting?" She asked, looking down at the comfy toddler. Spencer just nodded.

They got to an arts and crafts table but Angie didn't sit him in one of the chairs like the other children. She sat on the floor and put him in her lap. Spencer was grateful, he wasn't ready to lose her warmth. She pulled over a piece of paper and a tray filled with splodges of paint, most of the colours had been mixed together by the other kids who didn't seem to know the difference.

"There you go, baby, what are you gonna paint?" She asked.

"Um..." Spencer looked around momentarily as he thought. A dark thought struck him that would be sure to have him sent away from daycare, he could paint one of the victims from their last cases, who had her throat slit. Spencer shook his head knowing the consequences would probably be therapy and Sean would think he was disturbed. "Um..."

"Tiana, do not put that paintbrush in your mouth," Angie yelled at the 4-year-old who had stopped smacking a paintbrush covered in yellow paint and was lifting it to her mouth. The girl pouted but put the brush back on the page and continued painting. "Sorry, sweetie. What were you gonna paint?" Angie asked the boy in her lap. She stroked his wavy hair absentmindedly as he carefully picked up a clean paintbrush and dipped it in the blue (which had tinges of red, yellow and black swirled in.)

"The Tawdis," he mumbled, creating a smooth blue line down his page. His dipped it in the blue again and made another line before connecting both and creating a lopsided box.

"Tardis..." Angie frowned but when she saw Tiana trying to put the paintbrush in her mouth again she quickly forgot about it. "One second, sweetheart," she said, lifting Spencer and putting him on a seat. She pulled his paper and paint back in front of him before snatching the paintbrush from the girl.

"What have I told you..."

Her voice drifted off as Spencer continued to paint. _This isn't so bad,_ he thought.

* * *

 **Present**

"Aaron, calm down, Jesus."

"Calm down! Do you have any idea- do you not recall the conversation we had about what happened to Spencer barely a month ago?" Hotch shouted down the phone. The team exchanged worried glances.

"He needs to get over that, Aaron. He's two; two-year-olds go to daycare," Sean said as if it was no big deal. Hotch held the phone away from his ear and cursed.

"You're going to pick him up. Now." Growled Aaron.

"I paid for 4 hours, it's only been 3 and...a bit."

JJ grabbed the phone and put it on speaker.

"You better go get him, Sean," she hissed and Sean was silent for a moment at the coolness in her voice.

"It'll do him good. He can't be friends with his family forever you know. He needs to make some of his own-"

"SEAN!" Hotch snapped.

"If you're so worried why don't you come get him?" Sean retorted.

"It'll take at least 30 minutes to get back-"

"Perfect, you should get there just before his session ends. It's Brookside; you know, the one Jack used to go to. I'll see you there."

The dull beep from the phone signaled the end of the call. Hotch smacked it on the table and let out an angry growl.

"Come on," he ordered, ushering his agent's on the plane.

* * *

 **2 hours 50 minutes earlier**

Spencer checked on his painting to see if it was dry.

"You wanna go play with the other kids?" Sandra, who was back, asked. Spencer glanced at the ruckus of children and gulped nervously. Sandra caught his reluctance and smiled. "You don't have to. Why don't we play dress up?" She asked and she reached into a box and pulled out a cowboy hat that fell over his eyes when she put it on his head. Spencer pushed it up and smiled.

"Cowboys used to weaw theiw clothes fow weeks without washing," Spencer blurted.

"Oh..." Sandra raised her eyebrows at the small boy who started rummaging around in the box.

 _This is like Halloween!_ He thought with excitement as he pulled out a small wig. He looked down and practically dived in to grab a pair of boots, that in no way would fit his tiny feet.

Sandra let him search around the box as she watched the other kids and helped them with their own activities.

When Spencer was finally finished he still had his cowboy hat on, but now it was accompanied with a stethoscope, a batman belt, a big pair of boots that he could barely move in and wand, which he tucked in his belt.

"Woah! You look great!" Sandra gasped. She couldn't understand how the toddler was able to pull off such a look.

"Fanks! I tatch the bad guys!" Spencer put in, grabbing his wand and waving it around dramatically as he'd seen characters in the film he'd watch do. _If only I had a lightsaber,_ he thought. Sandra laughed, as did another daycare worker, this one in a lime green polo shirt. Spencer blushed and gave her a lopsided smile before he fisted his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I think you'll have to wait to catch those bad guys," Angie, who had been watching closeby, said. She had Spencer's bag and he reached out for the rabbit in her hands a little possessivly. When he had it he held it to his chest and felt instantly calm.

Nearby another boy was rubbing his face tiredly, his nose running and his tongue darting out to lick his top lip where it was dripping.

"I'll deal with Eddie again. You think you can get Spencer settled? I wouldn't normally ask but he really doesn't like to be left alone," Sandra said in a hushed voice. The toddler in the cowboy hat lifted it up curiously as he watched the two women whispering.

"Sure. Come on, Spencer, let's take Mr Rabbit to the quiet room," Angie said and she held her hand out for Spencer who stepped out of his boots before taking the offered hand.

"Why?" He asked as he hurried along beside her.

"I think Mr Rabbit needs a nap."

"Um...his name's not Mistew wabbit," Spencer mumbled.

"Oh...what's his name?" Angie asked as they walked into the quiet room.

"Um... Dawin!"

"Darwin?"

"Uh Huh..." Spencer replied but he stopped himself explaining that it was after Charles Darwin. _Definitely not something a kid says._

He ended up falling asleep in his outfit, minus the boots. He was in the quiet room again with a few other young children and he had his rabbit in his clutches once more. He hadn't wanted to fall asleep but when Angie had started stroking his cheek he couldn't keep his eyes open.

* * *

 **Present**

"Hey, I'm Sean Hotchner. I've come to pick up my nephew Spencer," Sean said as he walked up to the receptionist. Angie who had been talking close by looked up and grinned.

"So you're the famous Sean I've been told about. I'm Angie," she extended her hand and Sean took it.

"Um, I thought Sandra was in charge of Spencer," he said nervously. Angie nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, she was-is. She's with him now. Sandra!" She yelled. "Spencer's uncle is here!" She added she turned back to Sean and fluttered her eyelashes, she suddenly saw where the little boy got his good looks from.

"I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."

"Trouble? Oh god no. He's been an angel, we'll be sad to see that little cutie-pie go," she admitted.

"Really? He didn't cry or anything?" Sean inquired and Angie shook her head.

"He was a bit upset at first, but he soon settled down. He painted, he listened to the story. He even went straight down for a nap," she exulted. Sean too found himself smiling, he didn't understand what JJ and Aaron were so worried about.

Just then a loud squeal filled the room and Sean turned around just in time to see Spencer bounding towards him. He bent down just as Spencer barrelled into him. "Sean!" He cried.

"Hey, buddy! Did you have fun?" Sean asked, embracing the boy and pulling him back to get a look at him. There was blue paint in his hair and on his cheek.

"Uh-Huh. I missed you," Spencer admitted, hugging Sean again. All of his anger and animosity towards Sean had evaporated, he was just so glad to see him.

"Oh, I missed you too, little man."

"I was just telling your uncle what a good boy you were today," Angie said in an animated voice and Spencer smiled up at her and wrapped his arm around her leg.

"Fank you fow looting aftew me," he mumbled. He turned and did the same to Sandra and both women couldn't hold back their 'aw's.

"Sean!"

Sean and Spencer looked around at the familiar voice. Aaron marched in, a deep frown engraved in his brow.

"Daddy!" Spencer cried. He grabbed the paper from Sandra and dashed up to Hotch waving around the paper victoriously.

"We need to talk about this, Sean," Hotch snarled before he bent down and embraced Spencer with open arms. "I'm sorry you had to stay here," he whispered to Spencer as he held him close to his chest. Spencer pulled back and smiled.

"It's otay. I painted dis," Spencer lifted the picture and gave it to Hotch. Hotch grinned as he looked down at the lopsided blue box on the paper. He ruffled Spencer's hair.

"This is great, buddy. We'll put it on the fridge."

"Fanks," gasped Spencer, he grabbed it back and skipped up to JJ to show her. Hotch stood up and walked toward the daycare workers and he held his hand out for them to shake. Angie and Sandra exchanged a look before taking the formal man's hand.

"Thank you for taking care of him," Hotch said with a serious look on his face.

"It's what we do," Sandra replied with a wink.

"And please bring him again, he's so nice to have around; we'll give you a discount," pleaded Angie and this caused Hotch to break out into a chuckle.

"Uh...we'll uh...we'll have to talk about it, but thank you. I'm glad he was well behaved," Hotch stammered.

"An angel," Angie reiterated.

Hotch turned and he could hear Spence talking with animated eagerness to JJ, using his little arms to explain.

"...and I made uncle Wossi out of play dough and I even made Mudgie and he was owange and Wossi was puwple and-" he rambled in JJ's arms who could only listen with a pleased grin. Hotch was smiling broadly until his eyes skimmed Sean. His brow lowered suddenly and he glared at his brother.

"Look, he enjoyed himself," Sean said in his defense.

"And _why_ did you leave him here?" JJ quizzed cutting into Sean's defensive speech. Sean smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well, I've only gone and bagged myself a new job," he raised his eyebrows and waited for Hotch and JJ's reactions. "Don't all celebrate at once," he laughed. Spencer was first to speak.

"Does that mean you'we not 'taying with us anymowe?" He asked quietly. Spencer suddenly realised that he didn't want Sean to leave, despite aiming to drive him out just that last week.

"Uh...maybe I should explain this when we get home," Sean said and he turned to Angie and Sandra and thanked them again.

"Seriously, if you need us we would love to have him here again," Angie added just to reinforce her point.

"I think they love you, Spence," JJ whispered as they stepped outside.

"They'we weally Nice," Spencer whispered back.

Sean got to his car and turned to his brother.

"I really was only trying to help him, Aaron. He's too nervy with new people, I just wanted to pull him out his shell," Sean said apologetically and Hotch waved him off.

"Just run those things past us next time. You're lucky he actually had fun," Hotch chuckled and he glanced at the happy boy in JJ's arms who was still chatting away about his day. "And I'm really happy for you."

"Yea, congratulations Sean, you didn't have to get one so soon; we like having you around," JJ said and Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Tell us all about it when we get back. We just have to get Henry," she added and she handed Spencer over to Sean.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this update.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you n the next chapter.**


	43. An Angry Toddler

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you guys for all your reviews! Thank you ahowell1993, fishtrek, Sherryola, lailyspenstar, Ash59, Rookblonkorules, FallWithMeOffACliff, E.J. Morgan, Diana, Dez, AZCatmom, Garwain, and Novll. Thank you all so much!**

 **Almost at 50 chapters now! Yay! I'll have to think of something good to write... maybe Christmas considering that's coming up in this story.**

 **This chapter is just a... I'm not sure. It's sort of me addressing Spencer's feelings... but it's also a resolution of those feelings. I'm not good at explaining so I'll let you read it.**

 **Enjoy... I hope ;)**

 **Previously:**

" _You're lucky he actually had fun," Hotch chuckled and he glanced at the happy boy in JJ's arms who was still chatting away about his day. "And I'm really happy for you."_

 _"Yea, congratulations Sean, you didn't have to get one so soon; we like having you around," JJ said and Spencer nodded in agreement._

 _"Tell us all about it when we get back. We just have to get Henry," she added and she handed Spencer over to Sean._

* * *

Spencer swung his legs angrily against the chair and glared at Hotch, his eyes narrowed and his arms folded over his small chest.

Hotch sat on a chair opposite, his eyebrows also knitted together in an angry expression, one that would curdle the blood of any passerby, but Spencer was used to it. Hotch's body was bent awkwardly while he held an ice pack to his shin. He didn't wince but continued to frown at the two-year-old opposite him who was not backing down from his own firm pout.

JJ walked by and sighed at the stalemate her two boys were locked in. She wondered what had gone wrong for this to happen.

Spencer knew exactly.

* * *

 **6 hours earlier**

Spencer cracked his eyes open and let out a small yawn.

"Wakey, wakey, Spencey!"

Spencer jolted upright and squinted to his left to see Henry looking down at him. He groaned loudly and rolled to his other side.

"Come on, Baby bro!"

"Not... Baby," Spencer grumbled as he gripped his stuffed rabbit and tried to ignore the older boy.

"Yea you are! Me and Jack are big boys, Jack's a really big boy. But you're still little so you're a baby. Come on, mummy says we need to help you downstairs."

"S'eeping," Spencer whispered and he pulled the covers back over his head and dragged his rabbit up to his face. He was almost comfortable when he was jerked out from under the sheets and onto his unsteady feet which almost buckled beneath him as he swayed. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep hidden there and Henry let him go, having believed that the toddler had started to cry.

"Don't cry! Please!

"'M not cwying," Spencer mumbled.

"Oh...Good. Come on! Let's go play!"

Henry grabbed his arm and yanked him into the hall where Jack was waiting. Henry passed Spencer's hand to the older boy and hopped down the first step. Jack rolled his eyes and slowly started down the steps. He looked back at Spencer who carefully stepped down, his one hand against the wall his other gripping Jack's. Jack took another step and moaned as Spencer awkwardly tried to keep up almost slipping on the step as his small legs reached down. Spencer licked his lips nervously as he stretched his toes out to reach the steps and each time he'd wobble and Jack would steady him. They took another step in the same manner and Jack turned impatiently.

"Oh, come on; I'll help you," Jack grunted as he grabbed Spencer under the arms and lifted him into the air. Spencer squeaked in fear and gripped Jack tightly, he closed his eyes, expecting his weight to pull Jack down.

"Wow, you're really light," Jack huffed as he made his way down the stairs. Spencer peeked through his eyelids and found that they were at the bottom of the staircase. He blew out a breath and realised he had his legs wrapped around Jack and is arms coiled around his neck. Jack laughed as he set Spencer back on his feet. "Don't worry, I wouldn't drop you," he put in.

Spencer watched the boys stagger to the front room and he followed, grumbling angrily under his breath. How low had he come to be carried by an 8-year-old? He kept his red cheeks hidden in shame.

He got into the front room and went to sit down. He looked up to find the couch too big for him to simply 'sit down' and he was in no mood to clamber on like he normally did, so he plonked himself down on the floor and huffed an annoyed sigh.

"Do you need help up?" Jack asked, looking down at the frustrated toddler.

"No, Fank you," Spencer said indignantly.

They sat like that for 15 more minutes; Spencer sulking on the floor and the boys chattering away about baseball techniques when the sound of footsteps upstairs stirred them.

"Boys, it's almost time for school. Get ready."

Spencer turned to the voice and saw JJ walking across the hall to the kitchen.

The boys jumped off the couch and Spencer squeaked and drew back when Henry almost landed on him. He grumbled and folded his arms, refusing to get up. _I could really do with a coffee,_ he thought.

"Spencer! Breakfast!" JJ called. With a huff Spencer struggled to his feet and plodded into the kitchen where there was a bowl of milky cereal waiting for him.

"I'm not weally hungwy," he said, giving JJ a small smile before turning to leave. JJ watched him shuffle away and chuckled at his appearance. His hair was messy- as normal- his curls sticking out in certain places and congregating where Spencer had slept on them. His pyjamas were white button downs with bear faces peppering them; they were wrinkled and the one leg was folded up to reveal a small bare leg (JJ didn't let him wear socks to bed anymore.)

"Uh, I don't think so, young man."

Spencer paused as JJ stride over to him. He fiddled with the hem of his pyjamas and looked up at her innocently.

"I don't want bweakfast," he informed her and he attempted to swivel around and make a quick escape when soft hands grabbed him by the back of his pants and lifted him into the air.

"Mummy," Spencer whined, his eyes flickering to the boy's who were laughing at the display. Spencer bit his lip as he was deposited in his high chair and he avoided their eyes. JJ stuck the cereal bowl in front of him and he frowned up at her.

"I'm not hungwy," he whined.

"You need breakfast."

"I'm not a-"

JJ sent him a warning look and motioned to the boys. Spencer grunted in frustration and lifted his spoon testingly. He dipped it in the milky cereal and pulled out a spoonful which he stared at before flipping it over and letting the contents splash back into the bowl.

"Spencer's playing with his food," Henry tattled as he stuck his own spoon in his mouth.

"Spencer," JJ warned. Hotch walked in and raised his eyebrows at the tension that smacked him in the face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Spencer glanced around and pouted. _Great_ , Spencer thought and he pushed the spoon into the cereal, stirring it miserably.

"Nothing," Jack shrugged.

"Spencer's not eating his breakfast," Henry filled in and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Spen-"

"Fine!" Spencer grumbled and he shoved the spoon in his mouth, presenting his puffed cheeks to JJ and Hotch to prove he _was_ eating before he started to chew.

"Good boy!" Hotch gasped in an animated voice which was clearly intended to annoy the boy who gave Hotch a deathly glare.

JJ and Hotch joined the boys at the table.

"I can take the boys to school," JJ offered and Hotch nodded.

"We can come with you."

"Do you want to get Spencer ready for a 30-minute car journey?" JJ asked and they all turned their attention on Spencer who looked up briefly with milk dripping down his chin.

"Alright, we'll stay here. I could probably get some paperwork done."

JJ took a sip of her coffee and smiled at the boy beside her. Spencer licked his lips as the smell of coffee reached his nose and he lifted the spoon up to his mouth, his expression dazed as the spoon missed his mouth.

"Can we watch some more TV?" Jack asked as he pushed his empty bowl forward.

"No, you and Henry need to get ready for school," Hotch said. Jack groaned but quickly slid off his chair, followed closely by Henry who started wittering on about baseball again. As the boys left the table Hotch's eyes snagged on Spencer who had somehow managed to steal JJ's mug of coffee and had it pressed to his lips. "No!" Hotch yelled and he grabbed the cup before Spencer could take a big sip.

"Hey!" Spencer licked his lips, desperately trying to chase the rich coffee taste before it disappeared. _Not enough sugar_ , he thought, although he would've made do.

"No coffee. How many times do you have to be told?" Hotch scolded as he handed the mug back to JJ who appeared bewildered as she accepted the mug and stood to put the boy's dishes in the sink.

"I _tan_ have coffee," she heard Spencer whine in the background.

"No, you can't. You're not old enough," Hotch argued. JJ smiled to herself and left the kitchen before Spencer could moan that he was an adult.

JJ left to take the boys leaving Hotch to help Spencer. The first chore was brushing his teeth.

Hotch helped him upstairs but as soon as the boy was back on his own two feet, he darted off for the bathroom. Hotch followed slowly.

Spencer tried to reach his toothbrush but found that it was too high from his position; his head was around an inch from the sink, so he couldn't even reach up to wash his hands, let alone brush his teeth. He was used to this; used to letting Hotch lift him up, used to him preparing his toothbrush and handing it to him and then holding him over the sink to spit when he was done. Yet, for some reason he couldn't stand the idea today; he _had_ to be independent and he knew he could. He felt Hotch's eyes on him and he ignored it as he futilely jumped up to grab his toothbrush.

"Let me-" Hotch started, but Spencer was quick to interrupt.

"I tan do it!" Spencer quipped and he glowered at Hotch, forcing him back to the doorway. Spencer muttered under his breath about not being an invalid as he pulled up the stool that Henry still used to brush his teeth against the sink. He stood on it and reached his tiny fingers towards the cup of brushes. He stuck his tongue out and stood on his tiptoes but found that he was still too short. Spencer whipped his head around to make sure Hotch hadn't moved. He turned back and examined his options. He settled on using the toilet and pushed the toilet seat down, kicked the stool next to it before clambering on. He grinned broadly when he could reach his toothbrush and sent his smirk Hotch's way who just rolled his eyes.

Spencer started brushing his teeth and Hotch cringed at how brutal he was being with his fragile teeth. His molars hadn't grown in yet so he only had to worry about the small baby teeth that had grown through. He barely noticed that each time he dunked the brush under the tap and back into his mouth, water dripped onto the toilet seat. Hotch was still in the doorway and he could see the drips gathering on the plastic toilet seat as Spencer lent over to drop his toothbrush back in its place. He stood on his toes and raised his left foot as he did so.

When he was done and he put his foot back on the seat, it slipped on the wet seat and Spencer lost his footing.

"Spencer!" Hotch gasped and he lunged forward as the boy toppled over, catching him just before his head collided with the solid sink. Spencer cried out and clung to Hotch, his eyes squeezed shut. Hotch let out a breath of relief when he realised he'd caught the toddler in time and he pulled back to make sure Spencer hadn't been hurt. Spencer panted and glanced around in shock, his hands still clinging to Hotch's shirt.

"You've got to be more careful," Hotch got out as he put Spencer on the floor and wiped his brow. "You need help with those things."

"I don't need help! I was fine!" Spencer snapped suddenly when he finally overcame his shock, although his hands continued to shake.

"You wouldn't have been fine if you split your head open-"

"But I didn't. I'm not a baby, Hotch!" Spencer growled before storming out. Hotch paused and felt a twang of sadness go through him. _So I'm Hotch again,_ he thought sadly.

* * *

Hotch put on Doctor Who for Spencer. He'd forgotten what he'd banned... _was it Star Wars?_ Either way, it seemed to make the toddler happy and for Hotch, that was all that mattered. He also hoped that it would give the boy time to curb his bad attitude.

JJ got back from dropping the boys off and after sharing a kiss with Hotch, which could have gone further if they had the house to themselves, she started fussing around Spencer, trying to get him out of his pyjamas. Spencer flatly refused and held his pyjamas to him, stating that he was old enough to decide what he wore.

"Sean let me have a 'jama day," Spencer argued and JJ rolled her eyes but left him alone.

"Fine, but we're going back to work tomorrow so I expect you to wear clothes, or Strauss may send you home," Was all she said and Spencer shrugged and hid his smug smile.

Hotch took his paperwork to the kitchen so he could keep an eye on Spencer while JJ cleaned the house. At 12 he set down his file and made sure Spencer was still parked on the couch. The boy had a thick book in his lap and could barely balance it on his skinny legs as the thick pages trembled with each movement. He was alternating between reading it and watching the TV. Where he got the book from was beyond Aaron, but Spencer was already three-quarters of the way through it.

Hotch whipped up a quick microwave kid's meal for Spencer's lunch which the two-year-old rejected at first. Spencer looked down at the meal in disappointment; he thanked Hotch but left his plate on the arm of the couch, returning to his book. However, when he turned over the last page the smell got to him and he was soon taking cautious bites when he thought Hotch wasn't looking. Hotch, who had started paperwork again, glanced up at Spencer as he finished his meal and he grinned triumphantly. JJ passed by and captured Aaron's lips, catching him by surprise before he returned the tender kiss.

"It's almost nap time," she whispered, pulling back and letting her teeth brush against his skin teasingly. Hotch took a deep breath and found his mouth pressing forward, trying to steal her lips again. "You want me to do it?"

"No, I can, I'll just finish this," Hotch replied in a quiet voice, realising the kiss couldn't be saved.

"Well, just be sure he has one, he's grumpy enough today, We don't need him any moodier," JJ muttered and she stuck a pair of headphones in her ears. "I'm just going for a run. I'll be back soon."

"Okay, have a good time," Hotch murmured back absentmindedly, his eyes skimming past the engrossed toddler, watching the TV as if it had grown legs.

Hotch snapped his file shut and added it to the pile of others before he looked dead on at the toddler.

"Time for a nap, Spencer," he announced and as expected the child started to whine loudly.

"No!"

"Yes. Come on."

"No! I don't need a nap," Spencer growled through gritted teeth and he continued to stare at the TV.

"Yes, you do."

"Nu-uh"

"Spencer," Hotch warned and the boy turned his head from him. "Fine, you can have 5 more minutes, but then you're going straight down for your nap," he reasoned, but the child continued to ignore him, his attention focused on the TV screen. Hotch sighed and got up to take Spencer's plate. He washed it up and drummed his fingers on the counter until 5 minutes were up. When the dreaded time came he took a deep breath and prepared himself for Spencer's wrath.

"Nap time," Hotch said as he walked back into the front room. Spencer wasn't listening. His thumb was in his mouth and he was gazing at the aliens who had just made an appearance. "Spencer."

"Not havin' a nap," Spencer grumbled through the thumb in his mouth. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and blew out an exhausted breath. He stepped forward, grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Spencer whipped his head around. "No!"

"Come on," Hotch said and Spencer shimmied off the couch and dashed past Hotch to the kitchen.

"I'm not having a nap! Go 'way!" Spencer yelled back. Hotch kissed his teeth thoughtfully as he watched the kid disappear. _New tactics_ , he thought as he followed the boy.

"Okay...Okay," Hotch said quickly before Spencer had a full-blown tantrum. "How about we talk? Spencer?" He got into the kitchen to see Spencer trying to squeeze into a cupboard to hide from Hotch.

"So, what would you say about going to daycare again?" Hotch asked as he caught up with Spencer. The boy froze and slowly looked up at Hotch. "Not all the time obviously, just whenever we're on a long case," Hotch added quickly; clearly his plan wasn't working; Spencer did not want to talk

"I don't need to go thewe again," Spencer hissed and his eyes fluttered around for a new hiding spot. "Sean didn't know, but you do. I'm twenty-seven!"

"I know... we thought you enjoyed yourself," Hotch said. Spencer just glared at him, his expression unamused. "You made a great painting and-" Hotch was cut short by the toddler who marched up to the refrigerator and tore down the painting.

"I don't want to go again!" He yelled and he pulled the picture until it ripped in two. He repeated this in angry huffs and left the painting in pieces on the floor. He instantly regretted it as he stared at his feet where the torn picture lay.

"Oh, Spencer," Hotch sighed and he rubbed a weary hand over his face. Spencer stared at his ruined Tardis and felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes. _Stop it,_ he chided himself, forcing the hot tears back and looking up.

"See! I-I didn't have f-fun," Spencer stuttered. Hotch stared back at him blankly and then they both looked down at the torn picture.

"Okay, you don't have to go again," Hotch said calmly, but that only caused Spencer's anger to resurface. Hotch was negotiating with him now. Spencer kicked one of the pieces of paper and shook his head. _Well done,_ _now you're really acting like a kid,_ he thought. _And worst of all: you're being a brat._

Spencer walked away from his mess and started towards the front room. Hotch stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you today?" Hotch asked bluntly as Spencer stomped his feet.

"Leave me alone," Spencer whispered.

"No, this behaviour isn't acceptable."

"I'm an adult!" He yelled.

"You were. Spencer, look at yourself," Hotch said as calmly as he could. Spencer surveyed himself angrily and folded his arms.

"I didn't want dis!" He wailed.

"I know, but you needed this. Stop worrying about things we can't change and just focus-"

"Tan't change?" Spencer gasped.

Hotch gulped audibly. "Well... not at the moment... you know that."

"I don't want to be stut ( _stuck_ ) lite dis!"

"You won't... You'll grow up again."

Spencer's cheeks burned. "I don't want to!"

"Well, you have no choice. And neither do we. You think we _wanted_ this?" Hotch snapped. As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Hotch's hands smacked over his lips. Spencer's jaw dropped and his eyes glistened up at Hotch.

"I didn't mean... what I meant, Spencer, is that this is hard on us too," Hotch added.

Spencer growled angrily and he clamped his baby teeth shut. "I know what you meant. You think I'm a buwden. I knew I was," he spat, (or at least in the angriest manner a two-year-old is capable of.)

"No, that's not-"

Everything became too much and Spencer needed to blow off steam. He scowled up at Hotch who was trying to keep a stern look about him as he explained what he had meant and before he could react Spencer lifted his foot and smacked it against Hotch's shin as hard as he could. He must have hit the sweet spot because Hotch gasped and grabbed his leg in surprise. Spencer knew what he'd done was wrong, but he was too angry to admit it and so he started marching off. He felt fingers grasp his waist and he cried out aggressively, flailing his arms out and digging his nails into anything he could.

"Spencer, calm down," Hotch chided and Spencer squirmed harder as he felt Hotch lift him into the air.

"Get off!" He screeched.

Hotch hobbled into the dining room, grunting as Spencer hit and kicked, desperate to escape. "Stop it," Hotch snapped.

"Let me down."

Hotch pushed Spencer back into the timeout chair and the boy, although practically heaving with anger, stilled and gripped the seat as he continued to glower at Hotch.

"Don't move, young man," Hotch hissed as he staggered to the kitchen. He ducked out of view to inspect his skin. The skin was pink and he was sure that a bruise would start to show before long. He sighed and pulled open the freezer drawer. He grabbed an ice pack and limped back into the dining room where Spencer was still simmering in his own rage. Hotch took a seat opposite him and put the ice pack over his shin.

Which brings us back to where we were.

JJ passed by the door but the boys continued to scowl at each other. She sighed and stepped inside. "What happened?" She asked.

"He stawted it," Spencer protested.

JJ tutted as she eyed up Hotch's leg. "And you clearly ended it."

Spencer pouted and rubbed at his eyes angrily.

"He's had a nap right?" JJ asked wearily and Hotch shook his head. "Great," JJ sighed.

"I'm not tiwed! A-and I don't need naps!" Spencer retorted, but he didn't speak with the same power as he had with Hotch, he was more reluctant to argue with JJ and he ruined it with a yawn.

"For a genius, you can be really dumb," JJ grumbled.

"N-no-no I'm n-not," Spencer whimpered and he started smacking at his eyes when tears started to form.

"You're tired, Honey. That's why you're acting out," JJ said and she stroked Spencer's hair from his face.

"I-I'm not."

"You are, sweetheart. Come on, let's go up to bed and you'll feel much better afterward," JJ whispered and Spencer wiped his face harder and stifled a sob. _Stupid 'kid emotions',_ he thought as he hiccupped violently. "Shh, stop getting so worked up. Come here," JJ offered her open arms but Spencer pretended not to see them. The adult in him told him to get a hold of himself and that he didn't need any comfort, but the two-year-old wanted nothing more than to press his face into her warm neck and to hold on for dear life. JJ understood his inner conflict and made it easier by leaning down and lifting the toddler into her arms. She held his head to her shoulder as his breath hitched and fresh tears dampened her shoulder.

"I-I just wanted t-to be I-I-ind-independent," Spencer whispered close to her ear. JJ shushed him and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know. It's okay, but you have to remember that you're small and can hurt yourself easily. You need to start getting used to relying on us. Okay, sweetheart? Can you do that for us?" She asked. Spencer lifted his head and stared at JJ with wide, brown eyes.

"I don't want you to wowwy about me."

JJ laughed. "We've always worried about you, Spence, you can't change that."

"I just don't want to be a buwden..."

"You're not. At least when you're not acting out like today or kicking me," Hotch put in and Spencer shrunk guiltily in JJ's arms.

"I w-was only twying t-to do things on my o-own," Spencer stammered.

"Well, it would've been easier if you hadn't. If you don't want to be a burden let us help you," Hotch said and JJ frowned at him and rubbed Spencer's back absentmindedly.

"Aaron."

"What? I'd rather help him brush his teeth than him slipping over by doing it himself."

"You slipped?" JJ asked, worry lacing every syllable. Spencer's only reply was to rub his eyes and cling to JJ tighter.

"I caught him. My point is that if Spencer wants to make this arrangement easier for us, then he has to let us help him."

"Otay," Spencer whispered and Hotch raised his eyebrows.

"Okay?"

"Otay," the boy repeated.

"Good. Now I think it's time for that nap," JJ said and Spencer once again pressed his face into the warm crook of her neck.

She winked at Hotch and flicked her head to the stairs. He waved her off and she took Spencer upstairs, his eyes already closing tiredly.

* * *

JJ and Hotch lay on the couch, enjoying their day off when a sound came from upstairs and they exchanged a smile. JJ lifted her head off the couch and listened. There it was again. She glanced up and found the source of the sound. Spencer's bare feet padded against the hardwood floor as he made his way towards the front room.

"How did you get down the stairs?" JJ mumbled as she sat up, stirring Hotch from his stupor, who jabbed her gently and shook his head as a caution. The last thing they needed was an aggravated toddler... again.

Spencer paused at the doorway. His pyjamas were ruffled and his hair askew. He had his rabbit in his hands and JJ had to wonder if he was purposely trying to look adorable so that they wouldn't be mad.

"You feeling better?" Hotch asked carefully and the small boy met Hotch's eyes with his own big hazel orbs which stared at him guiltily for a moment before tearing away as the boy nodded. "Good. Do you want to come watch the rest of this movie?" Hotch asked, patting a space beside him. He'd dealt with Jack's tantrums before and he knew Spencer would probably just need a hug. Spencer, however, sniffled and shook his head sadly.

"I'm weally sowwy dat I ticked you," Spencer mumbled. He looked down at his feet sadly and gripping his rabbit tighter to his chest. Hotch grinned and patted his leg.

"That's okay, buddy. You kick like a two-year-old," Hotch Chuckled and Spencer glanced up with a sad smile.

"But I huwt you," he whimpered. "I'm weal sowwy!"

"It's alright, Spence, kids lash out all the time. It's okay for you to be frustrated," JJ said but Spencer shook his head and she could see fat tears collecting in his hazel eyes.

"N-no, thewe's no excuse," he whispered tearily. His eyes caught sight of his torn up painting and a miserable sob tore from his throat. "I tan't 'tay hewe anymowe. I-I'll go 'tay with Gawcia 'cus I know I tan't live alone," he paused to take a deep shuddery breath. "A-an' If s-sh-she doesn't want me, I'll 'Tay with Dewek... o-or Wossi," The small boy insisted vehemently as he violently brushed his tears off his cheek with his stuffed rabbits pelt. "I d-don't wanna huwt anyone else."

"Oh, Spence," JJ huffed and she exchanged a look with Hotch.

"W-what if I-it was won of da boys?" Spencer sobbed and he closed his eyes with shame.

"First of all, you would never hurt the boys. Never. And I know that because I know you," Aaron said, but Spencer kept his head low. "Secondly, I was your boss before your guardian, therefore you have every right to get angry at me. Even Jack has lashed out at me; he dropped a frying pan on my toes, and that hurt more than your little kick, I can tell you. So stop worrying. I know you were angry-"

"I shouldn't have huwt you though," Spencer interjected.

"No. You shouldn't," JJ added and Spencer's lip trembled again. "But you were frustrated. We all need to vent our anger and Aaron just happened to give you the perfect opportunity for that. You have every right to be angry, Spence, and you can't keep hiding that emotion, just, next time, warn us and we can take you somewhere to release that emotion rather than taking it out on Aaron," she explained. Spencer, who listened intently, looked up nervously. "Okay?"

"O-otay..." he whispered and then he chewed his lip and wrong his rabbit in his hands. "Tan... Tan I 'tay with you?" He asked sheepishly. JJ stood up and gathered him into her arms.

"This is your home, silly boy. Of course, you're staying."

Spencer sighed heavily and melted into JJ's arms.

"And Spencer, remember, it's okay to have these sorts of days, but it's also okay for you to rely on us. We love you, and we want to help you. You don't have to feel embarrassed about it," Hotch said and Spencer smiled up at him and nodded. He felt infinitely better.

"Let's finish the movie," Hotch put it, putting an arm around JJ and shifting Spencer so he was between both of their laps.

"Awe you suwe? I-I don't wanna intwude," Spencer murmured glancing up at JJ and Hotch who looked at each other and smiled before snuggling closer and wrapping their arms around Spencer.

"You could never intrude," Hotch said, carding a hand through Spencer's hair. Spencer smiled and turned back to the TV screen, pressing his rabbit to his nose and inhaling that familiar smell of home. He leaned into his parents and sighed deeply and contently.

His eyes caught his picture and realised that it was no longer in pieces and that it had been taped back together.

"My pictuwe!" Spencer gasped.

"We thought you'd regret ripping it up," Hotch explained as he rubbed Spencer's shoulder ."And, we thought you could make a new one again sometime, and maybe some more originals," Hotch said and he winked at the small sniffling boy whose smile broke out anew.

* * *

 **I'm so tired right now, so I'm sorry if this chapter reflects that...I feel like I keep writing the chapters wrong and I only realise when I finish. I went to Drayton Manor today with my friend and it's just been a full day of walking and getting on rides (if you don't know the place I'm talking about search it on google. It's a great place... a smaller, cheaper version of Alton Towers. It's the lesser extreme.) Anyway, I haven't update for a week so I couldn't not post.**

 **I hope this wasn't too bad a chapter. I haven't spell checked it...only proofread. I'll try and spell check it tomorrow.**

 **Please review and thank you as always for your support.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **See you soon.**


	44. Watch Where You’re Running

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I wrote this chapter before I wrote the first chapter of this story so it's been hidden in my doc manager for quite some time. I felt like doing an extra fluffy chapter so I just cleaned this up and added a few bits. I've waited so long to share this chapter, I just need to add a few bits so it fits into the story.**

 **I dropped my IPad in the bath yesterday! That's the second time, I really need to stop writing chapters in the bath. Anyway, it's been in rice for quite some time and appears to be working normally except that the sound effects notification keeps going on and off and is currently stuck in the middle of my screen. Oops... I guess that'll teach me.**

 **Anyway...yay, the notification is gone- oh... I spoke too soon. Anyway, thank you for all your reviews! I'll do that thing I do sometimes where I address you all.**

 **ahowell1993- thanks for reviewing. Nope, there is no cure, this fic is just becoming a fluff-filled story of Spencer's life as a toddler.**

 **Guest- thank you for reviewing. And I totally understand, I had a feeling the chapters were getting slower and less energetic. I promise that I will pick that up soon. After the Christmas chapter (which should be coming soon) I plan to have an exciting storyline... or at least a little more action-packed ;)**

 **Diana- thank you! Your review really touched me, so thank you for taking the time to write it. Your probably the main reason that I finished this early, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry to hear what you've had to go through and I hope that this story continues to help you. My main goal is to make you guys smile and yet you did the opposite and made me smile. Thank you!**

 **FallWithMeOffACliff- I'm so glad to see you back! Thank you for reviewing. I hoped that his aggression would have that effect; I love the idea of Hotch hopping around and Spencer just standing around looking innocent ;D I may have him in daycare again *wink* *wink* ;) I hope you enjoy this early-ish chapter. Thanks again.**

 **fishtrek- thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, that makes me so relieved.**

 **AZCatmom- thank you! Your praise means so much and I really enjoy reading your reviews.**

 **Ash59- thank you for your review! And I knew I couldn't delay a tantrum any longer ;)**

 **Astrahan- thank you! That makes me feel so much better, I'm always on edge when I feel the chapters aren't the best, I'm glad you like this story. Your support makes every chapter worth it!**

 **Aja85- thank you, I want to do another chapter with him there, but it may not be for a while. And I feel the same! It's so sweet and I really want to just cover the story with him calling them mummy and daddy, but I want to make it subtle (and it's killing me), but I'm trying to do it more, you may notice as the story progresses. Thanks again!**

 **E.J. Morgan- Thanks for reviewing! And yea, hopefully, he'll start getting used to it, but I'll probably have to drop in a few more tantrums here and there. Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D**

 **Phew. That was long! Sorry about that exhausting Author's note, I understand if you skipped it ;D**

 **I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Spencer was in a better mood the next day and JJ released a breath she'd been holding when Spencer let her dress him (although the clothing had been his choice.) He wore a white shirt with a grey cardigan. He tried to tie his red bow tie but gave up and let JJ do it for him, a similar situation occurred when he tried to lace up his converse.

They dropped the boys off at school before heading off to work. Spencer practically bounded to his desk and Morgan witnessed the toddler press his face into the wood affectionately. He chuckled to himself and was not in the least bit surprised when Spencer's hazel eyes gazed hungrily at his files.

"I'll be in my office, Spencer," Hotch said, carding a hand through his hair. "If you need anything get me or JJ. Or last resort, Emily," he said and Spencer nodded.

"Oh, I guess I'm not a good enough candidate for the 'Hotchner childcare' specification," Morgan grumbled with a smirk.

"I have a feeling that if we left _you_ in charge of him then he'd have a sugar rush. You realise throwing sugar at a child isn't good parenting?" JJ asked and Morgan gasped his expression offended.

"Garcia's more guilty of that than me!" He protested.

"What am I guilty of, Derek Morgan?"

They spun around- except Spencer, who was already nose deep in a file- to see Garcia traipsing across the bullpen on her extra high heels.

"Aw! My little genius is back!" She gasped and she lent down and peppered Spencer's cheek with kisses.

"'T-top," Spencer giggled as he wiped his sleeve across his face and smiled up at Garcia with hot cheeks.

"Anyway, What were you saying?" Garcia questioned, turning to Morgan, but keeping her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Nothing you need to worry about, baby girl. You're guiltless in my books."

"Oh, I _can_ be bad, just you wait," Garcia hissed and Morgan watched her through narrowed eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Okay, can you stop before you earn us another presentation on sexual harassment," Emily put in, glancing around at the other agents.

"But it's so fun!" Garcia whined.

"Get going before I spank ya," Morgan said, causing a few heads to turn his way. Garcia winked at him, shimmying her shoulders as she tickled Spencer's cheek. She handed Hotch a new file before returning to her lair.

Spencer dove into his files after that and Morgan had to pry him away from his desk to get him to have lunch.

"Do we have a case?" Spencer asked eagerly as he munched on his bag of chips and looked around at his team.

"Not yet," Hotch muttered absentmindedly. Spencer bit into his next chip slowly and tried to hide his disappointment. He hadn't been on a case since the... 'incident.' Strauss had promised to let him go once he turned two, yet he still hadn't been on one. He was eager to do some real work again.

They got back to their paperwork and Spencer managed to get through the majority of his files, even with some of Morgan's slipped in without the boy's knowledge.

Hotch let the team get off early and he led JJ and Spencer to their car. They picked the boys up from an after-school club and Spencer chatted to them as they drove home.

"Me and my friend, Justin, were allowed to play dodgeball with the older boys," Henry explained, his legs kicking against JJ's seat wildly. "And I got Jack out!"

"No, you didn't! I let you do that," Jack muttered angrily.

"No, you didn't!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Boys," Hotch warned.

"Can we play dodgeball with Spencer?" Henry asked. "If you pick us up earlier next week then he can play in the last round," he added.

"I'm not sure he's old enough for that yet, Henry," JJ explained and the corners of Henry's mouth drooped.

"I wanna p'ay dodgeball!" Spencer yelled and he clasped his hands together happily, waiting for JJ and Hotch's reaction.

"Maybe we can play it at Rossi's when the weather is warmer," Hotch offered and the boys beamed happily at him. Spencer wasn't completely against the idea. True: he sucked at sports, but this was his second chance to change that.

They got home, and Hotch carried Spencer inside and let Jack and Henry kidnap him, helping him upstairs. Jack's door slammed shut and JJ and Hotch rolled their eyes and listened to the sounds coming from his room as they prepared dinner.

* * *

"Boys! Dinner time!" JJ called upstairs, but there was no indication of them coming down so she started up the stairs, listening carefully to the yells.

"No! I'm captain! You're the prisoner, Spencer!" Henry snapped and Spencer shook his head and held up his foam sword.

"Nu-Uh."

Jack chuckled and brandished his own dagger. "Yea, we're rebelling! We're gonna take over this ship."

"Jack, you're ruining the game," Henry hissed, tipping his hat to show he was out of character.

"I wanna be a piwate," Spencer said.

"No, you're the prisoner! You shouldn't have stolen that bread," Henry grumbled and Spencer looked down at his feet sadly.

"Come on, Spence," Jack poked him in the ribs. "Let's make the captain walk the plank!"

"No!" Henry cried, and he tore off his hat.

JJ pushed open the door at that moment and Henry pouted up at her.

"They're not playing fair, Mummy!" He wailed.

"Stop fighting, boys," she sighed. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner!" Henry gasped and he forgot the game, tossing his sword to the floor and flying out the door.

JJ grabbed Spencer and pulled off the prisoner outfit that was too big for him anyway.

"Well done for being good sports," JJ muttered to Jack and Spencer.

"That's okay, but next time me and Spencer are gonna be the pirates," Jack said as he put his sword away and stepped over the toys covering his floor.

"Tan I get a piwate hat? Lite Jack's?" Spencer asked, pointing to the hat Henry had been wearing.

"If you ask Santa, he'll get you one," Jack added as they made their way to the hall. Spencer smiled to himself.

"Weally?" He gasped, playing along with Jack.

"Yea. I'm asking for a wrestling belt, like the ones the champions have," Jack said. "We have to make our lists on the first of December and then Dad will send them to the North Pole," he pointed out to the toddler.

"Otay," Spencer murmured as he worked out the price of postage to the North Pole in his head and he wondered who would deliver it when it arrived there.

They got settled for dinner and talked contently to each other. Henry explained to Hotch the rules of his pirate game and why Spencer and Jack were doing it wrong. Hotch nodded and made 'hmm' sounds which seemed to satisfy Henry.

Soon enough Spencer was being released from his chair and he made it to the front room before the others. He snatched up the remote and put a documentary channel on. The boys groaned when they sat down to find the TV blaring on about wind energy.

They were finally able to put on what they wanted when Spencer got distracted with a book.

Everything was pleasant until JJ walked in with her hands on her hips.

"It's almost bedtime, Spencer."

Spencer, although willing to allow this, wasn't about to give in without a fight. He shut his book and hurried out of the room before JJ could catch him.

"Spencer! Get back here!" JJ yelled as the young boy darted away from her and out of the room.

"NO! Not tiwed!" Spencer cried back, glancing down the corridor for somewhere to hide. He could hear JJ's angry footsteps behind him.

"Come here and get your pyjamas on! This is your only warning," Spencer couldn't help but giggle as he stumbled through the second door to the front room and hid behind the armchair. JJ could see his messy hair sticking out over the arm and sighed.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," JJ heard a small giggle from behind the chair and rolled her eyes.

"I'll get A-...'Daddy' if you don't come out."

Spencer didn't move; he knew JJ was in the same room as him and he couldn't risk moving.

"Fine! You've done it now! Aaron!" There was no reply and Spencer held his breath hopefully.

"Daddy!" She called and footsteps could be heard from upstairs. Spencer cringed at the sound.

"JJ? What is it?" Hotch asked from the hall. His face appeared in the doorway. Spencer felt his presence and lay flat on the floor.

"Spencer's hiding," She motioned to the couch and Hotch grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I wonder where he is? It's almost his bedtime," Hotch mused in an animated voice.

"Can't he stay up with us a bit longer, Dad?" Jack asked, Spencer, sat on his knees and peeked over the arm only to duck back under when he found JJ and Hotch's eyes on him.

"Yea! We can play in our 'ship' again," Henry said.

"No. He's younger than you guys and he needs more sleep. Spencer, are you going to come out or am I going to have to come and get you?"

Spencer slapped his head, realising he had been caught. He could still escape. He heard Hotch move closer and decided to make a dash for it. He knew he wouldn't make it far, but he still had bags of energy and he needed to use it up somehow (at least that was the excuse he told himself.) He sprinted in front of the TV, making Henry and Jack laugh. He hurried out of the other doorway (the one JJ and Hotch weren't standing by) and rushed through the kitchen and into the dining room. Spencer focused on the wooden dining table that he planned on hiding under.

"Spencer!" Hotch yelled in frustration as he chased the small child at a moderate speed. Spencer glanced back and saw Hotch chasing him, he also saw Hotch's expression change suddenly.

"STOP!" Hotch shouted picking up his pace. Spencer turned his head and came face to face with the low dining table, smacking his head into the hard wooden table edge. He fell flat on his back onto the floor, blinking dazedly. The pain suddenly registered and his small hands flew to his head as he burst into sobs.

"Spence!" JJ cried, breaking from her position at the threshold and hurrying over. Hotch got to Spencer first and picked him up, holding him to his chest with one hand while the other tried to pry the boy's fingers from his forehead. Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, his hands clutching his head as if to will the pain away.

"Spencer, move your hands," Hotch ordered gently, still trying to pull Spencer's hands away.

"Sit him on the counter," JJ instructed as she hastened to a drawer and pulled out the first aid kit.

"Jack, can you get me an ice pack?" she called over her shoulder and Jack didn't argue, he was gaping at his youngest brother anxiously. Hotch sat Spencer on the edge of the kitchen counter and managed to pull his hands away from his face, holding them gently to look at Spencer's head.

"H-hu-h-hur-ts," Spencer hiccuped through sobs, shaking his pounding head as JJ rubbed a finger over it. Hotch scowled at the angry red mark forming on the left side of his forehead, just above his eye. The skin had swelled a little and JJ could feel the bump as she ran her fingers over it.

"I know, baby, we'll make it better," JJ cooed, running her hand over his fringe. Jack handed her the ice pack which she carefully wrapped in a cloth. Hotch was still holding the boy's hands and examining the injury while he whimpered helplessly.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Hotch asked, looking up at JJ worriedly as she placed the ice pack over Spencer's head. Hotch released Spencer's arms and the small boy held his arms out to JJ, his sobs quieting as she held and rocked him slowly, keeping the ice pack over his sore head.

"I don't think so. Kids bump there heads all the time," she sighed as Spencer nuzzled into her neck, his wet cheeks dampening her skin.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked, running a hand down Spencer's back.

"Maybe we should keep him up a bit longer to watch him," she whispered after leaning close, but Spencer was still calming down so all he could hear was his sharp intakes of breath as he tried to ease his crying. Hotch nodded.

"I'll change him," he offered, but JJ shook her head.

"It's best we don't disturb him too much, I'll do it. You put on a film for the boy's and I'll be in soon," Hotch leaned in and kissed JJ's cheek before kissing the back of Spencer's head.

JJ carried Spencer into his bedroom but didn't set him down. Instead, she picked up his discarded Scooby Doo pyjamas off the floor with one hand as she continued to hold the small boy close to her chest. She sat down on the floor and tried to pry Spencer from around her neck.

"Spence...Spencer, let's get you changed and then you can cuddle, okay," she mumbled. Reluctantly, Spencer unlatched and sat in her lap looking up at her with red, puffy, bloodshot eyes, an occasional hiccup escaping him.

"H-hurts," he whimpered and JJ's brow furrowed in sympathy as she palmed his cheek and he pressed his safe into the gentle touch.

"Shh, I know. Hold this to your head while I change you," she gave him the ice pack which was in the shape of Spider-Man. Spencer stared at it for a second before holding it to his head, wincing as it touched the sensitive skin. He wondered why everything seemed to hurt so much more now he was a toddler.

JJ worked quickly to exchange Spencer's bottom half with a pull up (which he didn't complain about) and the navy pyjama bottoms with Scooby's collar charm stamped all over them.

"Arms," she said with a smile and Spencer lifted his shaky arms. She held the ice pack as she pulled off the top, quickly pulling on the short sleeve pyjama top. This one had navy sleeves with the rest of the top being a lighter blue. On the centre of the top was a picture of scooby doo, his face front and centre and a big smile across it; Garcia had bought them for him of course. Spencer cried out when the neckline dragged along his bump. JJ quickly handed him the ice pack and leaned over to his bed to grab any stuffed animal she could find. She handed him his fluffy rabbit and he shook his head, pointing to the stuffed Sully teddy that Emily had bought him. JJ exchanged the two stuffed toys and Spencer held the one he wanted to his chest.

"Better?" She asked.

"'till huwts," he mumbled, wiping his eyes and clutching JJ's shirt. JJ sighed and hitched Spencer onto her hip, letting him snuggle back into her, but this time with Sully between them. Hotch appeared at the door still looking worried.

"Aaron, could you get some children's Tylenol? I think Spence has got a headache."

"I'll grab some now. The boy's are watching a film so I'll meet you in there. You okay, buddy?"

Spencer didn't look up but mumbled something into JJ's shoulder.

"He's alright. Just tired and feeling a bit sorry for himself", JJ winked.

"I'm not," came a muffled voice and Hotch laughed.

JJ sat on the couch, sitting Spencer on her lap and holding the ice pack for him so he could cuddle his toy. Jack and Henry bounced over, both looking from their mother to their brother with worry.

"Is he okay?"

"Does he need his head glued?"

Spencer whimpered at this and looked up anxiously at JJ.

"Henry don't scare him. He's fine, you guys just watch the film and let Spencer have some quiet time," JJ warned.

"Bu-" Jack started, but JJ sent him a look that made him trudge back to his seat, but both boys kept glancing at their baby brother to make sure he was okay.

The cold ice pack soothed his throbbing head, but Spencer could still feel pain resonating in that area, and as a child that pain was intensified. He yelped a little and buried himself further into JJ. He watched the TV. It was a Spider-Man cartoon that Henry loved, usually, Jack would kick up a fuss, but neither boy wanted to make the situation worse. He watched as the man in the red and blue suit swung from building to building. He put his thumb in his mouth and sniffed as JJ rubbed his back.

Suddenly, Hotch came into view and Spencer blinked at him as he knelt down with a bottle and measuring cup in his hand.

"Take some of this, buddy," he simpered.

Spencer shook his head, his eyes wide and scared. Hotch sighed and squeezed Spencer's knee.

"It's only Tylenol, buddy. It'll make you feel better," he whispered, guiding the cup to Spencer's mouth and helping him tip in the unpleasant tasting medicine. Spencer cringed and quickly stuck his thumb back in his mouth to try and get rid of the flavour before turning back to the TV screen. Hotch remained knelt and watched the boy anxiously. He carded a hand through his hair and looked up at JJ.

"Come here," she urged, patting the seat next to her where Jack had left a space. Hotch sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Spencer shuffled a little until he was in Hotch's lap. The small groggy boy sighed and leaned his head into Hotch, his arms still wrapped around his stuffed monster and his thumb firmly in his mouth.

JJ rubbed her thumb soothingly against Spencer's small leg and watched the TV.

The house was quiet for at least 5 minutes except for the noise coming from the TV. The silence was broken when Henry cheered as Spider-Man beat up the bad guy.

"He's just like you two!" Henry squealed, grinning at JJ. JJ and Hotch exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Both of their eyes dropped down to the child between them. His eyes were closed and the ice pack had slid down onto his toy. He still had his thumb in his mouth, but it sat limply between his lips which were slightly open in sleep. JJ smiled and stroked Spencer's hair, gently brushing past his injury. Spencer frowned a little but remained asleep. The lump on his head had gone down a little, but a purple bruise had started breaking out.

"You can explain that to Garcia," JJ smirked at her partner whose eyes widened.

"What? Why me?" He hissed.

"You chased him," JJ chuckled quietly.

"We may need to babyproof the table edges," mused Hotch, a smile gracing his lips.

"Or we could wrap him in bubble wrap," JJ suggested, planting a kiss on Spencer's head. "We should put him to bed," she added.

"I'll do it. Jack and Henry will need to go to bed soon, so you can put Henry to bed when this finishes, leave Spencer and Jack to me," He winked, standing up and lifting a limp Spencer into his arms, the boy shifted and settled in Hotch's arms, the hand holding sully unconsciously wrapped around Hotch's neck, while the other one remained firmly to his mouth and he continued to suck his thumb. JJ beamed at the endearing sight as Hotch gently took Sully so he wouldn't fall.

Hotch pulled back the Star Wars covers that Emily had got Spencer with the stuffed toy. He lent down and slowly pried the boy off him and into the bed. Instantly Spencer tossed about for something to hold. Hotch slipped the toy beside him and watched as Spencer hugged it to him and smiled in his sleep. Hotch couldn't help but smile as he pulled the covers up over Spencer and his friend. He lent down and kissed his son... _son,_ Hotch thought and his grin broadened.

* * *

 **And there you go. Chapter 44... I think.**

 **Please review! I love reading your thoughts!**

 **Also, thank you to everyone who favourited and followed this story, I can't believe we've reached 100 followers... well 103 but you get it. I'm beyond esctatic!**

 **See you all soon! Probably not as soon as this update, but soon-ish.**


	45. When You Leave Morgan in Charge

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you purplecat21, CJ Fool, Tempest Wolfe, Daisyangel, lailyspenstar, FallWithMeOffACliff, Diana, AZCatmom, Dez, poorbear123, Astrahan, Elle, pechika, jamesbuchanan224, and poxyTaitors. Almost at 500 reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you guys for your continued support.**

 **Please review! It really motivates me to write.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hotch woke to the sound of quiet crying. He sat up and rubbed his eyes as an almost silent sob echoed through the hall. Hotch shot up out of bed, flinging the sheets over the bed and inadvertently waking JJ. He got into the hallway and after a quick assessment he pushed open the door with the yellow 'S' nailed to the door.

Spencer hicupped loudly when the door opened and he gazed up at the dark figure, cowering back against the wall with one of his stuffed animals held out in front of him for protection. A whimper forced its way through his lips and he rubbed his damp eyes.

"Spencer?" Hotch murmured groggily as he hastened to the toddler bed. "What's wrong, buddy?" He asked, swiping a tear off Spencer's cheek; the boy sucked his thumb and sniffled.

"M-my head huwts," Spencer whimpered and he raised his arms out to Hotch.

"A-a-and h-he was hewe a-again," Spencer stammered when he was able to press his face into Hotch's shoulder. A new batch of tears and sobs broke out from the small boy. He clung desperately to Aaron and hid his face in his father's warmth. Hotch got to his feet and rocked the boy gently. Clearly the child had a nightmare and Hotch was not about to quiz him on who had been present within that nightmare.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay," Hotch hushed; he could feel the boy shivering harshly so he rubbed Spencer's back and hurried to the bathroom for the Tylenol. He sat Spencer on the toilet seat and carded a hand through the boy's sweaty hair. Spencer whimpered and reached back out for Hotch. Spencer knew it was irrational, but all he wanted was to be close to Hotch, to have his surrogate father hold him.

"Wait a second," Hotch said and Spencer sobbed a little louder causing Aaron to almost spill the Tylenol down the sink in his haste. Hotch offered the small cup to Spencer's lips and helped tip the nasty tasting liquid down his throat. The boy's cries tapered off as he swallowed the medicine but once that was done his loud sniffles came back. Hotch lifted him back into his arms and pressed Spencer's head into his shoulder as he tried to calm the two-year-old.

"Shhh, you're okay. You're okay," he assured the tiny tot who found his thumb again and was making small noises against Hotch's chest. Hotch carefully walked back to Spencer's room and tried to put him back in his bed. As soon as Spencer touched the mattress he wailed and grappled desperately at Hotch.

"Okay, okay," Hotch muttered quickly, pulling Spencer back into his chest and pressing his lips to the top of Spencer's head which seemed to calm him. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and let his eyes droop closed.

Hotch crept back into his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He looked up to find JJ sat up watching him.

"Aaron, is he okay?" JJ whispered, squinting through the darkness at Hotch.

"He had a nightmare and woke up with a headache," Hotch said, continuing to rub Spencer's back and keep him quiet.

"Did you give him-"

"Tylenol? Yes. But he won't go back in his own bed without fussing," Hotch mumbled and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just this once," she said as she laid back down. Hotch smiled and walked over. He layed Spencer down on the bed who started whining and reaching his arms out for contact. Hotch got in and wrapped his arm around the boy, shushing him quickly. Spencer mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled up to Hotch, his thumb already in his mouth and his other hand clutching his rabbit.

"You two better not make a habit of this," JJ grumbled beside them as she rolled over and carded a hand through the sleeping boy's hair. Hotch pecked JJ on the lips before he pressed a soft kiss on Spencer's forehead.

* * *

Garcia leaned over Emily's desk, watching the glass doors for her favourite little genius to trot through them. Hotch had got in early, explaining that JJ was dropping the boys off at school. He had forgotten to mention that Spencer woke at 4 and had cried when Hotch refused to take him to work early. He prayed that JJ had managed to get Spencer to sleep some more.

Finally, Garcia saw JJ exit the elevator and a frown creased her brows when she saw Spencer hitched on JJ's hip, his head resting on her shoulders.

They got close and the tech analyst saw the bruise on Spencer's forehead and marched forward with a serious look on her face.

"What happened to my baby!?" Garcia demanded, stealing the boy from JJ's arms and touching the bruise on his head lightly.

"I'm fine, Gawcia," Spencer mumbled, trying to hide his injury. He was not about to explain what happened the night before.

"Oh, no you're not. Now tell me what happened?" Garcia looked pointedly at JJ who smiled sadly.

"Spence had a little accident with the dining room table," she sighed and Garcia gasped. She wrapped her arms around Spencer tightly and cooed at him.

"Aw, my poor baby!" She cried.

"I'm otay!" Spencer grumbled, pushing her lips away from his cheek.

"Okay, that explains the bruise. What about Mr. Cranky?" Emily asked, jabbing Spencer softly in the ribs and causing him to moan grumpily.

"Turns our smacking your head on a table can create quite a headache. Coupled with nightmares, our night was pretty tiring so Spencer hasn't had much sleep."

"I'm fine," Spencer muttered and he looked Garcia in the eyes wth his own gold flecked irises. "Tan you peas put me down?"

"Sure, Honey, But don't go too far. We have a case."

Hotch walked out of his office then and a cheesy grin filled his face at the sight of JJ.

"The boys get to school alright?" He asked.

"Yep. Henry offered to have Spencer join his class," JJ chuckled. She exchanged a smile with her partner before watching Spencer shuffle over to his desk and lean tiredly against it.

Hotch laughed and shook his head. "Come on, conference room. They want us in Oregon soon."

The team made their way to the conference room with JJ lagging behind, listening out for the telltale pitter patter of tiny feet trying to keep up.

When they all got seated (Spencer on several cushions) they started going through the case. Spencer listened intently despite being groggy. He nodded and added to the conversation until Hotch stood up.

"Wheels up in 10. Spencer, you can go with Garcia now if you want," Hotch said. Spencer looked up sadly, his lip wobbling.

"B-but..." he mumbled. "You pwomised I tould tome on da tase!" Hotch paused and nodded slowly.

"I did..." he mused.

"Where's he gonna go?" JJ asked seriously, trying to avoid the hazel orbs that were gazing at her pleadingly.

"We can't take him to the department, that's for certain. They'll think we're unprofessional," Emily added. Spencer's eyes turned on her and she too had to ignore them. _Curse those innocent eyes,_ she thought.

"That's off the table," Hotch muttered. "But Strauss and I agreed to let him come on cases when he turned two."

"Peas," Spencer begged. He put his clasped hands under his chin and sent Hotch his best puppy dog eyes.

"He could stay at the hotel. It's only five minutes from the PD," Rossi put in. Hotch tapped his chair thoughtfully as he considered this.

"Someone will have to stay with him."

"Peas!"

"Okay," Hotch said in defeat.

"Yes!" Spencer jumped out of his chair and stumbled from the room to grab his go bag.

"Hah! Good luck with him," Morgan laughed.

"Oh, you need all the luck you can get," Hotch replied absentmindedly as he gathered their files. Morgan paused and raised his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"Well, you'll be the one staying with him," Hotch explained.

"Oh, and when did we decide this?" Morgan retorted.

"Just now. Good luck."

* * *

They got on the jet soon after; Spencer was once again running low on energy and was hanging loosely in Hotch's arms. Hotch waited for the team to be seated before buckling himself and the boy into a seat. After the jet was in the air and the seatbelt light was off, he got up and laid the sleeping toddler on the couch, throwing a blanket over him and tucking in Spencer and his stuffed rabbit. He brushed Spencer's curls off his face and winced when his eyes traced the purple bruise that bloomed above his eyebrow.

He got back to his seat and the team started discuss the case. Occasionally the conversation drifted to the topic of the toddler asleep on the couch, mainly due to JJ, Emily and Garcia planning their next mall trip and how Penelope had seen the most adorable They landed and Hotch woke Spencer up and forced Morgan to carry him off the jet and into a waiting SUV.

"Take him to the hotel and see what you two can get done. I'll have one of the others swap with you in a couple of hours," Hotch instructed his agents and Spencer saluted him with a tired smile. Hotch ruffled his hair before following the rest of the team.

"You better not give me trouble," Morgan grumbled as they got to their SUV.

* * *

Morgan took Spencer's hand and guided him to the hotel. Spencer didn't complain once and was actually smiling as he plodded beside the older agent. Morgan assumed he was just basking in the fact that he was actually allowed on the case. Morgan got to the hotel desk and showed his ID to the woman behind the counter.

"Aw, hey, little guy," she cooed, looking over her desk at Spencer who clutched Morgan's leg and smiled shyly.

"Hi," he whispered.

"He yours?" She asked and Morgan scoffed.

"Thankfully Not. He's the offspring of my colleagues who like to pan him off on me," Morgan explained and the woman smiled and pushed over his key.

"I'd love to look after a cutie like that. He just looks so huggable."

"He's also a great manipulator, but his parents won't tell you that," Morgan added, taking the key off the counter. He nudged Spencer to say something but the boy just hid his face behind Morgan's leg. "Sorry, he's a little shy," Morgan explained and he flashed the receptionist a flirtatious smile. Spencer caught the action and poked his head around Morgan's leg.

"Uncle Dewek lites pwetty giwls," Spencer whispered from his small height.

"Is that so?" The receptionist asked and she glanced up at Morgan who just rolled his eyes.

"Yep, He has lots of lady fwiends. He's always bwinging ladies home-"

"And that's our cue to leave," Morgan said, pulling Spencer away from the desk. "Thanks,' Morgan put in, lifting the key and nodding his thanks to the receptionist. Spencer waved sweetly back and the woman behind the desk beamed at them.

"What happened to giving me no trouble?" Morgan grumbled.

"Twouble? What twouble?" Spencer queried innocently.

Morgan shook his head and led the boy toward the elevator.

* * *

They got to their room and started working. Spencer layed out a map on the floor and started marking parts of it with colourful pens. They called the team and bounced ideas off each other.

It was almost lunch and Morgan was bored out of his mind. Not only were they making very little leeway on the profile, but he was also going mad from being couped up in the small hotel room. But Spencer seemed happy, so Morgan tried his best not to show his frustration. He grabbed his rubber stressball and squeezed it as he thought.

Morgan threw the rubber ball into the air and caught it, his eyes on the ceiling as he thought. Spencer was colouring his map, his tongue stuck out in concentration.

"So, what are you thinking, kid?" Morgan asked, pulling Spencer from his trance.

"Huh?"

"About the case. Why is our Unsub killing couples this way?"

"They'we suwwogates," Spencer mumbled as if it were obvious before returning to his map. Morgan flipped around onto his stomach to look at Spencer, his eyebrows low.

"I'd agree with you, but, other than the fact that they are all couples, there are no connections. The pairs don't have anything in common. Let's take Frank and Eleanor: they were perfect students, A's across the board. But Denise and Warren were your typical jocks, on the IQ scale they were nowhere near the first victims. And Tyler and Bonnie were clearly on drugs, they would've dropped out anyway. Shouldn't there be some consistency?" Morgan put in. Spencer looked up at Morgan and licked his lips.

"A'tully, they do have things in common. All the boys looted da same," Spencer explained, pointing to the images. All three boys had brown hair, although they each had a different way of styling it.

"Okay. But none of the girls look alike," Morgan pointed out. One had short, choppy blonde hair, the other had brown dreadlocks and Eleanor had long wavy ginger hair.

"What if it's not about hew..." Spencer mumbled.

"Okay, you're loosing me," Morgan said with a confused expression. Spencer cleared his throat, preparing himself for his explanation.

"I think that this wevolves around the fact they awe all dating, but I think the unsubs focus is on the boyfwiend. Also, in theiw social gwoups they awe all considered populaw. Ouw Unsub is tawgeting seventeen-yeaw-old boys, with brown hair and gwey eyes, who awe populaw and have a giwlfwiend," Spencer took a deep breath and looked up at Morgan.

"Do you know why?" The older agent asked skeptically.

"My best guess is thewe is a womanic connection between ouw Unsub and the victims."

"Romantic?" Morgan asked.

"Uhuh, loot at the level of violence against the giwlfwiend compawed to the simple stabwound to the boy's chest. Fiwstly, she aims for the heawt, which suggests that the Unsub feels that she must bweak his heawt... I'm guessing she had a bad expewience with a boy and had hew own heawt bwoken-"

"You said she," Morgan said.

"Yes, loot at the wemowse, the boy's eyes awe always closed and he is always positioned as if he wewe asleep, wheweas the giwl is stabbed sevewal times and left dat way. I think it's jealousy."

"So you think our Unsub is a woman who suffered a break up or some kind of upset in her love life and now she's looking for surrogates and taking her revenge?" Morgan questioned and Spencer nodded. "I'll call Hotch, you keep going on that map. If you're right she'll be looking for her next victims."

Morgan stepped out and Spencer went back to scribbling over the map. The older agent walked back in a few minutes later and he perched on the edge of the bed.

"The team are looking into your theory," he said but Spencer was too absorbed in his map to hear. Morgan sighed and lay back down. He felt a bit useless boxed up inside the hotel room and his rumbling stomach wasn't helping.

"You hungry, pretty boy?" He asked.

"A little," Spencer admitted.

"Maybe we should go grab some food. I can't think on an empty stomach."

Spencer stopped what he was doing and looked up at Morgan.

"I tan stay hewe," mumbled Spencer.

"Uh, no way, kid," chuckled Morgan. Spencer gave him a pleading look.

"Peas! I have to finish this a-and do you weally wanna set up dat cawseat," Spencer reasoned. Morgan glanced down at the bulky seat and he sighed. The kid was right, he really didn't want to plug that in for a 5 minute journey to McDonalds, to have to take it back out.

"Peas, Mowgan," Spencer added for good measure.

"Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll stay in this room-"

"I pwomise."

"And you have to keep working on that map-"

"I will!"

"Spencer, you must listen. Don't try anything stupid, Okay? Or Hotch will murder me... and probably you too," Morgan grunted and Spencer nodded along.

"I won't, I pwomise," Spencer said. Morgan exhaled deeply and grabbed his keys.

"I'm going to lock the door. I'll be back soon, be good," Morgan ordered as he backed from the room.

* * *

Hotch walked up to the hotel room door with a small box of donuts, they'd saved two for Spencer and Morgan. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he frowned and pushed down on the door handle. He gave the door a shove but it didn't budge.

"Morgan!" He yelled, pounding on the door. He scowled at the handle and placed the donuts on the floor and pressed down on the handle again. "Derek?" He called but there was still no answer. He angrily rammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling Morgan's number. It rung only once when a voice echoed from the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan said as he wandered calmly down the corridor. He had a paper bag and a colourful box in his one hand and a drinks contained in the other. "What're you doing here?" He asked, quickly sensing Hotch's anger.

"Where the hell is Spencer?" Hotch growled. Morgan stepped forward and fumbled with his keys.

"He's inside."

What!?" Hotch snapped.

"Chill out. I was gone for 15 minutes tops, and I locked the door."

"You left him?!" Hotch snapped. Morgan opened his mouth to protest but decided against it after Hotch sent a deathly glare his way. He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced.

"We needed lunch," he muttered.

"I don't care! You should have called one of team and we would have gotten you food. Open that damn door!" Hotch bellowed. Morgan muttered something under his breath as he slotted the key into the door. As soon as it open, Hotch barged past Morgan sending him into the doorframe.

"Spencer!?" Hotch called, his voice taking a panicked edge which Morgan hadn't heard before. Hotch scoured the room for the toddler in question but couldn't see his light brown hair and hazel eyes anywhere.

"Morgan," Hotch hissed in warning.

"Where could he go, man? He's here somewhere," Morgan reasoned, but he stepped back from the unit chief when he turned and glowered at Derek like a raging bull.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Hotch snapped as he got to his knees and looked under the bed.

"It was Spencer's idea,". Morgan murmured.

"He's two!" Hotch shouted as he pulled himself up to his full height and ripped open the closet doors.

"Spencer!' He called again and a happy shriek came from the bathroom.

"Dewek!" A voice cried and a toddler bounced out of the bathroom with a mug in his hand. The brown liquid within spilled over the lip of the mug as he came to a halt by the door.

"Daddy!" Spencer gasped and he sprinted for Hotch pressing the mug to his lips and taking a huge sip. The liquid sloshed down his blue shirt and onto the linoleum floor.

"See. He's fine," Morgan said, though he sighed inwardly in relief. Hotch knelt down and caught Spencer and frowned down at him.

"Uh...what's this?" Hotch asked, pointing to the mug. Spencer grinned and took another few gulps. "Spencer," Hotch chided and he took the mug from Spencer who whined and jumped up to grab it.

"It's mine," Spencer wailed in frustration. Hotch looked down at the dregs and inhaled the thick smell of coffee.

"You didn't," he mumbled, getting to his feet and staggering over to the kettle and coffee supplies where a chair had been pushed. He stared down at the mess and grabbed the empty packets of sugar and the coffee sachet. There were at least 7 sugar packets. "Oh, Spencer," Hotch closed his eyes and turned back to his agents.

"What is it?" Morgan asked as he set down their meals.

"Someone's helped themself to the coffee."

Spencer wasn't listening; he peeked in his happy meal and pulled out the toy.

"Aw, tool! Loot! Loot!" He cried waving the toy over his head. It was a figurine of a dragon. Spencer made loud roaring noises as ran circles around Morgan, flying the dragon with him. "I'm gonna put him in da bath! I wondew if he tan swim. Loot, Mowgan, he tan fly!" Spencer blurted as he continued to run around.

"You know, I can't really tell," Morgan chuckled but Hotch didn't seem to find it funny. He watched the child scramble onto the bed and scamper around on the clean sheets. He was not looking forward to putting the hyped out, caffeinated and extremely sugar rushed toddler down for a nap.

"I wish dwagons wewe weal! You know what is weal? Shawks!" Spencer yelled as he rolled across the sheets. "Shawks don't have bones! Did you know dat? Did you know dat, Daddy?" He asked.

"No, Spencer," sighed Hotch as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"A-and the bottlenose dolphin has a biggew brain than humans! Did you know dat, Dewek? And animals dat lay eggs don't have a belly button. Oh, oh, and a wubix cube tan mate 43,252,003,274,489,856,000 combinations and-"

"Spencer, calm down," Hotch injected, but Spencer kept going at an almost inhuman speed.

"An' some of da fiwst soles on Nike shoes wewe made by pouwing wubbew into a waffle iwon!" Spencer got back to his feet and started bouncing on the bed.

"Careful," Hotch said as he poured what was left of the coffee away. Spencer stopped for a moment and gaped at Hotch.

"Hey! I was dwinking dat!" Spencer squeaked and he jumped off the bed to stop Hotch. Luckily Hotch had just set the mug down in time to catch the two-year-old. Spencer squealed with laughter and squirmed wildly. Hotch could barely keep hold of him and Spencer ended up upside down in Aaron's arms, a smile plastering his face and his hair flopping over his eyes. He giggled happily and reached his arms out to touch the floor. Hotch tried to lift Spencer awkwardly up but gave up and glared at Morgan as Spencer giggled madly.

"You're dealing with this."

"What?" Morgan scowled at his boss.

"Loot, Dewek! Loot! I'm touching da floow!" Spencer exulted.

"It's your fault he's having a sugar and caffeine rush. You will take care of-"

"Daddy, loot! I'm doing a handstand!" Spencer cut in and Hotch looked down to see Spencer pressing his hands against the floor.

"I can see, Spencer. Morgan, feed him, put him down for a nap and you better hope that when I get back he's run out of energy," Hotch ordered and he finally managed to hitch Spencer back onto his hip.

"I don't need a nap, silly! Let's play-" Spencer was cut off when Hotch handed him over to Morgan. "Hey! Whewes Daddy goin'?" Spencer asked, looking thoughtfully at Morgan who was gazing after Hotch in panic.

"Wait, Hotch-"

"Good luck," Hotch said and he grabbed the door keys and left the room. Morgan set Spencer on the bed and rushed over to the door and pulled on the handle. "Dammit!" He growled. Hotch had locked him in with a crazy two-year-old. Morgan spun around slowly. Spencer had his hand in a small bag of fries he'd found in his happy meal and he shoved a handful in his mouth. He noticed that that boy was shaking; no, vibrating. _God damn caffeine,_ Morgan thought. Spencer smiled widely.

"Fwench fwies awen't a'tully Fwench. They came fwom Belgium," Spencer said as he munched hungrily on his fries and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, God..."

* * *

 **I've been wanting to have a hyped up Spencer for a while and it's finally happening! You can take the coffee away from the boy, but you can't take the boy away from the coffee.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon!!**


	46. Sugar Rush

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Has it been a while? I'm never sure anymore, my timing is all in limbo and I have no idea what is going on in my life right now. I'm not even sure if I should be writing this or reading about Henry VII. Ah well.**

 **Thank you for the reviews as always! Thank you, lailyspenstar, Guest, fishtrek, Ash59, CJ Fool, Daisyangel, AZCatmom, Diana, Guest, Rookblonkorules, Mob86, Novll, FallWithMeOffACliff, And Autxmnal Rain.**

 **I just wanted to take a minute here and just put something out there. As you probably know, I'm a sucker for de-aged fics, family verse fics, little Spencer, you get the picture, and I've pretty sure I've read all the available ones. That being said, there is a new emergence of these fics and I am so happy! First off, Rookblonkorules, I just love your fic, and I just saw you updated so I'm gonna go read it after this. Go check out her fic 'Baby of the BAU' it's awesome and fluffy and just everything you need.**

 **Also, there's 'The Troubled Children' by Sammie050301 which is a CM family verse fic and I gotta tell you, I really have a soft spot for those! Please go check their stories out because they really are great.**

 **With that said, here's the latest chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Please slow down, kid," Morgan begged as Spencer gnawed into his chicken nuggets. Spencer chewed a little slower and he smiled sweetly at Morgan.

"But it's so good!" He said, dropping his partially eaten nugget in the box with three others in similar conditions. Spencer grabbed a few fries and bit off half of each before placing them back inside and coaxing his plastic dragon to take a bite. Spencer giggled when he put a fry in the dragons open mouth and in the back of his mind he was rolling his eyes at his own actions, but everything was too bright, colourful, and fun for him to let the grumpy logical part of his mind take over so he continued to feed his tiny dragon, sharing small bits of fries with the plastic toy. Morgan raised his eyebrows and took a bite from his own burger.

"You're weird," he chuckled as he closed his eyes to savour the flavour filling his mouth. Spencer dropped his fries, armed himself with chicken and glared at Morgan who wasn't expecting something warm and knobbly to whack him suddenly on his cheek. "Ow," Derek grumbled and he picked up the nugget that had landed in his lap. He looked back at Spencer who stuck out his tongue. "Food is for eating."

Spencer responded by blowing a raspberry.

"Charming," Morgan scoffed. Spencer shrugged.

Morgan took another bite, keeping his eyes open and on Spencer who shoved a nugget in his mouth and hopped off the bed.

"Can I not enjoy my own meal?" Morgan groaned as Spencer darted down the small corridor and back with a pillow from the cupboard.

Morgan tried to ignore him and eat, but the boy bounced back and forth throwing pillows and clothes onto a pile on the floor.

"Stop that."

"I'm making something," Spencer grumbled back, as he placed a pillow carefully on the pile.

"You're _making_ a mess."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!" Spencer yelled and Morgan opened his mouth to protest but realised he was arguing with a sugar-induced toddler and that it really wasn't going to achieve anything by debating with said child.

Spencer skipped over and nabbed the pillow that Morgan had been leaning on.

"Hey."

"I need it mowe dan you," Spencer said and he chucked it on his pile.

"And what did you achieve?" Morgan asked sarcastically as they stared at the mess Spencer had made.

"Twampoline!" Spencer cried and he clambered on top of the pile and started hopping on it and spreading the 'trampoline' across the floor. Morgan let out a deep breath and continued eating. _Ignore it, just ignore it,_ he thought as he chewed his last few bites of burger.

"Loot, Dewek!" Spencer yelled as he bounced from pillow to pillow.

"Oh wow," Morgan muttered sarcastically. He finished Spencer's and his own fries before actually looking up at the boy who was beginning to slow down.

"You need a bath," Morgan grumbled when he took in Spencer's messy appearance. Spencer paused in his jumping and shook his head.

"Nu-uh!"

"Ya-huh! Get your butt here," he ordered but Spencer shook his head and ran to the door. _Clearly not getting tired,_ Morgan thought. "No, you don't!"

"Go away!"

"You're having a bath!" Morgan yelled, grabbing Spencer as he jumped for the door handle. Spencer shoved him away but Morgan wrapped his arms around the little boy and scooped him up easily. Spencer squirmed violently and Morgan had to shift his hold several times. "Stop-stop movin'," Morgan chided which only made the boy wriggle more, his arms pushing against Morgan's large one. Morgan marched to the bathroom and locked the door before he felt it safe to put Spencer down.

"Don't move," he warned before he turned to run the bath. As soon as Morgan's back was turned Spencer stumbled towards the door and stood on his tip toes to try and unlock it. He whined when his tiny fingers didn't reach.

"Like I said; you're having a bath."

"I don't want won, Mowgan!" Spencer wailed and he stomped his foot down and folded his arms. Morgan tested the water temperature and let it continue filling. He turned on Spencer who had started pulling the toilet roll out in frustration. "You Tan't mate me! I'm clean! I tan wowk?"

"You haven't worked for hours, I think in your condition we're better off without y-," Morgan cut himself off to pull Spencer away from the toilet roll. He held the boy's hands tightly and gave him a stern look. "Stop being a brat! Do you really want a time out?"

"You tan't do dat!"

"You carry on and you'll be finding out what I can and can't do," cautioned the older agent. Spencer stared back at Morgan and they had a standoff for a few moments before Morgan went back to turn the faucet off. Spencer glowered at Morgan and went back to ripping the toilet roll up, his eyes watching and waiting for Morgan's reaction, testing the agent as he had done with Sean. Morgan glanced over his shoulder as he tested the water and sighed. He spun around and grabbed Spencer, ripping the roll from his small fingers and putting it on a high shelf.

"Hey!" Spencer shouted as he stretched his arms up to snatch the roll back. Morgan used this distraction and swiftly caught Spencer and held him still as he yanked off his top. Spencer yelled bloody murder and kicked out against Morgan.

"Chill out will you," Morgan grunted as he pinned Spencer down with difficulty.

"I don't need a bath!" Spencer cried, smacking his arms and legs on the floor in a tantrum.

Morgan made quick work of Spencer's pants and the boy lunged out at Morgan, trying to catch his teeth on Morgan's arm. His baby teeth missed by mere centimetres.

"I'm not murdering you," Morgan chuckled as he deposited the child in the tub. Spencer scowled up at the older man who was laughing now. "That look really doesn't work on you now."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," Spencer added under his breath. Morgan rolled his eyes and poured water over Spencer's head which only made Spencer grumble louder.

"You're having a nap after this," Morgan said as he massaged soap into Spencer's hair.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Stop arguing with me or else I'll tell Hotch."

Spencer stuck his tongue out and splashed water at Morgan.

"You know I will," Morgan warned and Spencer folded his arms across his chest and huffed loudly.

"I'm not tawed (scared) of him," Spencer challenged, his eyes narrowed in determination.

"Oh, yeah?" Questioned Morgan as he washed the soap from Spencer's hair, along with the coffee and granules of sugar that somehow mades its way into his messy curls.

"Yea."

"We'll see about that." Morgan threw a washcloth at Spencer. "Clean your face. You're still covered in coffee."

Spencer picked up the cloth and wiped his face with angry strokes. When he was done he threw the cloth as Morgan, but it fell short and landed on the floor.

"You done?" Morgan asked, his eyebrows raised; Spencer nodded.

Morgan got Spencer out of the tub and tried to dry his hair when the boy sprinted off yet again. "Spencer!"

"Tan't tatch me!" Spencer called over his shoulder as he giggled.

"It's time for a nap," Morgan said in defeat as the bare toddler scrambled out of view.

"Nope," came Spencer's distant voice. Morgan rolled his eyes and got to his feet, walking slowly into the bedroom.

He caught sight of Spencer and couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. The kid had somehow yanked one of the corse hotel robes from the cupboard and was now embellished in it and tripping over with every move. The arms were 3x longer than Spencer's so they trailed on the floor along the long tail, making the boy look like a little bride with a train. The hood was over Spencer's head, covering his eyes as he attempted to tie a knot around his tummy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Morgan asked and Spencer spun around. He raised his head to try and see Morgan and he smiled innocently.

"I'm Lute Stywalter," Spencer said as he wrapped the robe around himself to cover up.

"I don't think so," Morgan said and he lunged out to try and catch Spencer. The toddler squeaked and dodged the attack, but with the hood covering his eyes he ran straight into the bed.

"Hey!" Spencer yelled when Morgan roared with laughter. Spencer picked himself up and ran around the bed, using the sheets as a guide and he quickly wiggled his way under the bed.

"Aw, come on!" Morgan groaned as he hurried over and grabbed at the robe, trying catch one of Spencer's legs which he was sure was buried somewhere in the robe. "Ah Hah!"

"No!" Spencer wailed when Morgan grabbed his leg and started pulling him back out. He grabbed a bedpost and gripped on as if his life depended on it.

"Spencer! Come on, kid-" Morgan started as he heaved the tiny leg again. He was about to move the bed when his phone started ringing.

"You better get out of there when I'm done," Morgan warned as he grabbed his phone and opened the laptop Garcia had lent them.

"Make me," Spencer's muffled voice yelled as Morgan answered the call. He rolled his eyes and waited for Hotch's voice.

"We delivered the profile," Hotch said as Morgan opened Skype.

"Any updates so far?"

"He took his latest victims; Alexander Scott and Betty Steel. They fit the victimology. Garcia sent you the details."

Morgan was quickly patched through to his team who were sat around the conference room looking bored and frustrated.

"How long do we have?" Morgan asked. Emily answered this time.

"If he sticks to his routine: 6 hours," she put in.

"Where were they taken?"

Spencer was listening intently to the conversation. He slid out from under the bed; tip-toed to his map and coloured in the new spot, he frowned at it for a minute before he connected the dots and circled a spot in red marker.

He grabbed the map and hurried over to Morgan, his hood falling back over his eyes as he struggled to walk.

"-down for his nap?" He heard Hotch ask and Morgan grimaced, not noticing the small child beside him.

"Not yet-"

"Found it!" Spencer yelled, jumping around and waving the map in front of the camera.

"I can see," Hotch deadpanned, his eyes on Morgan, not Spencer who pushed his hood back and hopped up and down to try and see the team.

"I'll do it now, Hotch," Morgan promised, but Spencer kept waving the map.

"I know whewe the next dump site is!" Spencer yelled.

"Good job, but that's only helpful after the victims are dead. We need them, alive, Spencer," Hotch said calmly. Morgan moved the camera down to Spencer who didn't seem deterred by Hotch.

"Well, attually, I twiangulated the pwevious locations and I fink I know whewe he's holding them," Spencer announced smugly. He laid the map out and got on his knees. He began to explain to Morgan and the team before he looked up and grinned proudly.

"It's our best option," Rossi said finally as he pulled his vest back on.

"Good work, Spencer. We'll check that out now," Hotch said and Spencer blushed with embarrassment.

"Uh... Morgan?" JJ said as she holstered her gun. "What is Spencer wearing?"

Morgan and the team looked at Spencer who was distracted once again.

"He's Luke Skywalker?" Morgan said, his voice rising as he questioned himself.

"Oh, right," said JJ with a snort which made Morgan scowl and Emily cover her smile.

"Well, can you try and get Luke Skywalker to take his nap?" Hotch asked.

"What do you think I was trying to do before you called?"

"Well we better leave you to it," Rossi said as he checked his gun was loaded.

"That would-"

Morgan paused when he heard the sound of falling paper.

"Spencer, no!" Morgan yelled when he saw Spencer empty a file out onto the floor. He looked back at the team, "call me when you get back," he said quickly before hanging up on the call whilst the team laughed. Morgan marched over to Spencer who was still rummaging through the file.

"Huh?" Spencer looked up innocently when Morgan grabbed his hand and jerked him to his feet. Morgan turned him around in in the spur of the moment he let his hand fall across Spencer's backside. Spencer yelled and stared up at Morgan with wide, confused eyes.

"Ow," he sniffed, his eyes watering.

"You need to calm down, Spencer." Morgan felt a pang of guilt as tears fell down Spencer's face.

"You didn't h-h-hav-have to hit me," the toddler whimpered as he rubbed his backside. He looked back at Morgan who still looked angry. "S-sowwy," Spencer whispered and he raised his hands to wipe his face before going back to rubbing the stinging skin beneath his robe. Morgan closed his eyes and sighed, gathering the small boy in his arms.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh," Morgan apologised while he rubbed soothing circles on Spencer's back.

"But it really is time for your nap." He walked over to the bed and Spencer leaned away from him.

"Do I have to?" He wailed.

"Yes, unless you want Hotch to give you a timeout."

"Fine," Spencer grumbled and he scrambled into the bed, pulling the robe up over his head to hide from Morgan.

"I thought you weren't scared of Hotch?" Morgan snickered.

Spencer repsonded with a long yawn and Morgan shook his head.

"I guess that's what sugar does to ya," Morgan said as he tucked Spencer in. He rolled onto his front and buried his face into the pillow. Morgan slid Spencer's rabbit under his arm and patted his back gently back until his breathing evened.

Morgan got back to his work, praying that Hotch wouldn't find out about his babysitting skills.

* * *

Spencer woke up suddenly when his stomach churned. He sat up and put his hands around his middle when a violent wave of nausea hit him.

"M-Mowgan," he whimpered, squinting around the room. Morgan glanced around and smiled at Spencer. He checked his watch. It had only been an hour.

"Good sleep, buddy? Feel better?"

Spencer swallowed thickly and shook his head. He'd paled considerably and his hands were shaking. Morgan stood up and hurried over to Spencer, his face twisted in worry. "Spencer?"

"I-I don't feel so well," Spencer mumbled, clutching his stomach. Morgan's eyes widened.

"As in you're going to be sick?" He asked cautiously and the small boy nodded his head slowly. "Shit," Morgan grunted. He grabbed Spencer, the robe tangling around his small body, and sprinted to the bathroom. He deposited the boy in front of the toilet bowl, wiping his brow with relief. Spencer looked down at the toilet in disgust before he paled again and leaned over to be sick. Morgan rubbed Spencer's back as he heaved, keeping his distance from Spencer's face. He realised that between the gags and heaves that Spencer was sobbing quietly.

"Hey, it's okay," Morgan said as he ran his hand through Spencer's sweaty hair. Spencer wiped his eyes and his mouth and he turned to Morgan with watery eyes.

"I-I'm sowwy," Spencer wailed, throwing his arms around Morgan and sobbing again.

Morgan hugged the boy back and wondered if this was another symptom of a sugar rush. He preferred this one. "It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up and in some proper clothes," Morgan offered and Spencer nodded and wiped his face.

"And some watew peas," Spencer murmured as he pressed his face into Morgan's shoulder.

"Okay."

Morgan carried Spencer back to the bed and unfolded his proper pyjamas. He was about to help Spencer get into them when his phone finally rang.

"Try and get those on, I'm just gonna get that," Morgan said as he handed a shaky Spencer the pants which he slowly put his legs into.

Morgan grabbed his phone and accepted the call as he stepped into the bathroom to fill a glass of water.

"Morgan."

"Case is over. We got the Unsub an hour ago; Andrea Carson, we'll tell you what happens on the jet. I would've called sooner but I thought Spencer would be sleeping... did you get him down alright?" Hotch's voice came through the other end of the phone and Morgan rubbed his neck anxiously.

"Uh... he did... not entirely what I'd call 'alright' but we have a bigger problem," Morgan said cautiously and he listened to the pause on the other side.

"What is it?"

"I think Spencer's sick. He just threw up and well... he's burning up Hotch. I'm not sure if it's just the sugar but I'm worried an-"

"Calm down, Morgan. Kids get sick all the time. We're on our way back now, is he sleeping?"

Morgan frowned a little at the calm response. "No, but by the looks of him he will be soon."

"I'll deal with him when we get back. Make sure all his things are put away."

"Good, And I revoke my offer to ever babysit," Morgan said as he brought the glass to Spencer who had his pyjama shirt stuck over his head. Morgan pulled it down and handed the boy his water.

"Why's that?"

"You know why, Hotch," Morgan grumbled. He pressed the back of his hand to Spencer's sweaty forehead and sighed at the heat coming from it. Spencer was watching him with tired hazel eyes as he drank carefully from the glass.

"Did you learn anything?" Hotch asked and Morgan could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, shut up, man."

Morgan hung up but he found himself having the exact same conversation as soon as the team got back. Hotch went to grab Spencer from where he'd curled up on the bed as JJ dug into him.

"No, come on, what did you learn?" JJ asked.

"That I'm never having kids?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and shifted Spencer onto his hip. Spencer leaned into Hotch and hid his pale face. He wasn't taking the sugar/caffeine hangover very well.

"Nope. That's not it."

"Not to leave the kid alone, jeez, is that it? I promise never to leave him by himself, especially if he has access to coffee," Morgan said in exasperation, throwing his arms in the air. Hotch and JJ smirked and Hotch threw a wink her way.

"Or sugar for that matter. Okay, I think _you've_ learned your lesson, looks like it's Spencer's turn."

All three heads turned to the toddler who was looking at the floor through slitted eyelids. Hotch could feel him radiating heat.

"I tan heaw you," Spencer mumbled, clutching Hotch's shirt and pouting tiredly.

"Exactly. Now you know what happens when you have too much sugar and junk food."

Spencer whined quietly and turned his face away from them.

Emily and Rossi came in at that moment with their bags packed.

"Let's bounce," Emily urged, nudging JJ. She caught sight of Spencer who had his face turned away from them and his stuffed rabbit in his hand.

"How'd it go, Morgan?" Rossi asked as the younger agent grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"You can be in charge of him next time and you'll see 'how it went'," Morgan retorted and he pushed past, desperately trying to escape the room before the others. Hotch looked down at Spencer who was looking after Morgan as he hurried away; innocence etched across his small face.

"What did you do?" Hotch chuckled.

* * *

 **Next chapter should be out sooner. I've just got so much on at the moment. I think I will have to stop writing for a month or two when exams come around.**

 **Anyway, please review! I love to hear your thoughts, it motivates me to actually write rather than just look at my wall blankly, trying to cram in facts about a certain rebellion that I'll have forgotten within a few months.**

 **Thanks for all your support!**

 **See you soon!**


	47. Letters to Santa

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I'm back! Earlier than before! Everything's a little hectic for me at the moment; I turn 18 next week so I've been organising a party with my Mum, with revision and college just piled on top of that, but I have a really good schedule going, so I'm on top of everything!**

 **Thanks to my loyal reviewers! I love you guys! Thank you ahowell1993, Sammie050301, Rookblonkorules, FallWithMeOffACliff, lailyspenstar, Claude, Guest (I plan to keep it going longer than that), Daisyangel, Sarry22, DP, CJ Fool, Ash59, and Diana.**

 **So this is just a sweet little chapter. I haven't got anything big planned for several chapters because I want this story to be believable (despite the fact Spencer used to be 26...oops) and what with all he's had to deal with already I thought they all needed a little break, but after the Christmas chapter I plan to add a little bit of drama ;)**

 **Please review! It really does motivate me to keep writing, and it really makes me a lot more productive in everything because it puts me in a great mood.**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

JJ and Hotch slowly drove home, all three boys were buckled in the back. Spencer had his face pressed against the seat, breathing softly in sleep while Henry and Jack chatted animatedly. JJ yawned and leaned her head against the window. Cases were starting to really exhaust her, especially with three young boys to look after.

They barely made it through the front door when Henry grabbed his coat and waited expectantly by the door.

Come on!" Henry yelled grabbing his mum's hand.

"Henry, we just got in. Let us get a coffee," she sighed, but Henry pulled her hand harder.

"No way! It's December the 2nd!" The small boy cried. JJ frowned and then realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh," she sighed. Hotch came around the corner with a cookie between his teeth. Spencer, who was barely awake in JJ's arms reached out for the treat, which Hotch bit into and offered the small boy a bite of the corner.

"Don't you have an advent calendar at your Dad's?" Hotch asked, taking another bite out of his cookie and holding it out of the toddler's reach. "Jack's Mom got him one at her house."

"We need one here too!" Henry wailed, pulling his Mum again. Spencer leaned his body out and Hotch gave him a small piece of cookie which he took gently and snuggled back into JJ to eat it.

"I want another one!" Jack chimed in. "And Spencer needs one too."

Hotch and JJ exchanged a glance. It was true. The boys would suspect if their little brother didn't have his own advent calendar.

"Alright, but it's already half five. You boys need to eat first," Hotch said and both boys moaned.

"The longer you stand there whining the longer it takes to leave."

With that, the boys darted off to the table and JJ handed Spencer to Hotch before hurrying to the fridge to heat up leftovers.

Hotch shoved the last of his cookie into his mouth making Spencer pout. The small boy wiped his crummy hands on Hotch's shirt and grinned cheekily.

"Is that what I get for sharing?" Hotch chuckled.

* * *

After the boys finished their meals (Spencer eating the bare minimum; his stomach still churning) they grabbed their coats and hastened out of the front door to wait beside the car. JJ wouldn't release Spencer until she got a pair of slippers on his odd socked feet.

Hotch walked wearily out the house, wishing he'd loaded his coffee with more caffeine as he helped buckle the boys in.

They got to Walmart and Henry and Jack pounced out of the car, jabbering on about how much bigger the one's advent calendar would be.

Jack grabbed a cart and pushed it toward his parents. JJ deposited a sleepy Spencer in the cart. They'd left him in his pyjamas; fluffy, blue, boot slippers adorning his tiny feet.

"You wanna go in too, Henry?" JJ asked, pointing to the large space beside Spencer. Henry folded his arms and shook his head firmly.

"Nu-uh. I'm a big boy, Mummy," he quipped and JJ raised her arms in surrender.

"Well, hold my hand then."

Henry grumbled but took JJ's hand.

"You too Jack," Hotch said and Jack took JJ's other hand without any qualms. Hotch grabbed the handle of the cart and started pushing; he smiled when Spencer gazed around groggily and ran his fingers over his rabbit's ears.

"Sorry, buddy," Hotch mumbled, stroking Spencer bed-hair down to no avail. "We need advent calendars."

Spencer made a small squeak in response and a passerby cooed at him. The toddler looked affronted and Hotch chuckled.

"You've got to stop being adorable if you want them to stop," he explained.

"I see them!" Jack yelled, releasing JJ's hand and pointing to a stand filled with an assortment of advent calendars.

"Wait for us!" Hotch called as JJ and Henry hurried after Jack. Spencer glanced around to see why they were all so excited.

"I want this one! No, this one!" Henry cried, pointing to a ninja turtle calendar, then a captain America one.

"That's mine!" Jack said, snatching up the latter and Henry pouted.

"What about the one with Micky Mouse?" JJ offered and Henry frowned up at her.

"Daddy got me that already," Henry whined.

Hotch and Spencer caught up and Jack threw his calendar in the cart next to Spencer. "That's mine, Spence. You have to pick your own," he warned when Spencer picked up the calendar curiously.

"What one would you like, Spencer?" Hotch asked, pointing to the selection.

"Doctow Who," Spencer said. JJ scanned the shelves and shook her head sadly.

"They don't have that one, sweetie."

"I want this one! Can I have this please, Mummy?" Henry asked, thrusting a Spider-Man calendar in front of JJ.

"Give it to Aaron," JJ said and Henry handed it over.

"How about this one?" Jack asked pointing to the Micky Mouse one. Spencer put his thumb in his mouth and shrugged.

"No, he'd want this one," Henry interjected, pulling a Paw Patrol themed calendar off the shelf. "You like the doggies, Spence?" He asked and Spencer nodded. Jack narrowed his eyes and picked up the Micky Mouse one.

"Don't you like Micky Mouse, Spence?"

Spencer nodded again, his thumb refusing to leave his mouth.

"No! He wants this one!" Henry argued.

"No, he wants the one I picked," retorted Jack.

"Mummy!"

"Dad!"

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose and took a different calendar off the shelf. This one had cute dinosaurs on and was smaller, one made for toddlers with little chocolate shapes for young children to suck and he certainly didn't need a hyper Spencer, not after the last disaster.

"There. You like that one, Spencer?" He asked and Spencer picked it up to examine it and nodded.

"Aw!" The boys whined, putting their calendars back. Hotch grabbed two plain ones off of the shelf, knowing full well that JJ had said she didn't want one. If she didn't eat the chocolates then he would be more than happy to oblige.

"Did we need anything else?" JJ asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Cookies?!" Henry asked hopefully, giving both JJ and Hotch puppy dog eyes. Spencer was suddenly wide awake at this and his eyes sparkled hungrily.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if the cookie ban is over," Hotch mumbled, raising his eyebrow at Spencer who shrank back guiltily and pressed his stuffed rabbit to his face as if trying to deflect blame. JJ narrowed her eyes at Hotch who seemed to have forgotten the cookie he and Spencer had shared an hour earlier.

"That was _ages_ ago, Dad," Jack whined, putting emphasis on the ages and rolling his eyes. Hotch chuckled.

"Fine," he huffed guiding the way to the aisle in question. Spencer grinned happily behind his thumb.

"I'll catch up with you guys," JJ said, her eyes trailing to the clothes aisle.

Hotch nodded and drove the cart quickly down the almost empty store. The boys laughed and ran after their father and Spencer held onto the handle bar, his eyes wide as he glanced at the passing shelves.

Hotch stopped at the cookies and Spencer let out a breath of relief. The boys caught up and giggled wildly.

"What ones do you guys want?"

Henry and Jack exchanged a glance before blurting "Oreo!" and "Double chocolate chip!"

Spencer stared hungrily as Hotch put both options in the cart. Spencer reached his fingers out to a pack of salted caramel cookies but Hotch pulled his hand gently away and shook his head.

"We have enough, mister," he said and Spencer looked up at him with a pout.

"Are we done?" Hotch asked the boys and they nodded; both boys grinned stupidly as they stared at their cart full of treats.

Hotch pushed the cart back to the front of the store and caught sight of JJ running towards them.

"Mummy!" Spencer called, waving his small arm in the air. A few late night shoppers smiled in their direction as JJ hastened over.

They got to the checkout where Spencer sat curiously watching an older couple putting their packed bags in a cart. JJ put their items on the conveyer belt and Hotch smiled at her.

"Did we really come all the way here to get chocolate and cookies?" He asked with a laugh.

"Not quite," JJ said with a guilty smile as she pulled out a pile of clothes that she'd snuck in the back of the cart when she'd caught up to them.

"What's that?"

"Uh... a few essentials?" She said. Hotch frowned and picked up one of the items, causing it to fall of its hanger. "Hey," JJ chided, smacking his hand away and pushing the pile out of his reach.

"Jay-" Hotch started, but she was quick to explain herself.

"It's just a few things. Jack needed a new going out shirt; he literally only wears that Hawaiian one which I'd like to point out is your style... and quite atrocious."

"Excuse me!" Hotch gasped but he couldn't help the smile that filled his face.

"Spencer always needs everything-"

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because he can fit into almost the entire baby and toddler section and do you have any idea how cute that section is?" JJ scoffed and she pointed to the tiny clothes on the pile. "He needed new pyjamas-"

"No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did. And he needed that top because it's just too cute and those shorts! Come on!"

"It's December, JJ," Hotch chortled and JJ put her hands on her hips.

"And what wrong with being prepared for summer?" She retorted and Hotch raised his arms in surrender.

"Anyway, Henry also need some pants. Are you happy now?"

"Not really, I'm still paying for it all," Hotch grumbled and JJ gave him a playful shove. The checkout girl cleared her throat and caught their attention. "Sorry," Hotch mumbled and he hurried forward forcing Spencer to swivel around to continue his surveillance.

They got back to the car and Jack put the cart back as JJ buckled Henry in and Hotch tucked a baby blanket around Spencer.

* * *

By the time they got home, Spencer had fallen asleep again.

JJ got through the door with Spencer in her arms who had just woken up and wasn't entirely happy about it.

"You boys can watch one episode on TV but then it's bed," JJ said and she turned to Hotch. "I'll go put Spencer to bed."

"But, Mummy, we have to write our letters to Santa! And we have to eat out chocolate!" Henry put in, tugging on her pant leg and pouting.

"We're all tired, Hen-"

"Pleeeease! If we don't send them soon Santa won't have time to read them!"

"Fine, get some paper and I'll be down in a minute when Spencer's in bed."

"Spencer has to make one too," Jack said.

JJ sighed inwardly.

"It'll take five minutes, Jay," Aaron whispered, a coy smile wrapped around his lips.

"Alright then, but you can put Spencer to bed when he's even crankier."

"My pleasure."

Hotch took Spencer from her and led the boys into the dining room. He secured a whiny Spencer in his high chair and gave Henry a boost up despite the protest that he 'could do it himself.'

"Can we have the coloured paper please?" Henry asked, looking up at Hotch with the same persuasive blue eyes as his mother.

"Sure, what colour?"

"Blue."

"Red."

Hotch nodded and then glanced at Spencer who was playing with his fingers.

"Spencer?"

"Huh?" He mumbled, looking up with sleepy eyes.

"He can have blue like me," Henry said.

"No, he can have red," Jack retorted.

"But-"

"How about I get you some green, Spencer?" Hotch asked, interrupting the quarreling boy's.

"Otay," Spencer whispered, looking back at his small fingers.

Hotch laid out their paper and gave them markers to draw with. He knew Henry's would just be unintelligible scribbles so he'd have to ask the boy what he wrote.

Spencer took his pen with a frown and looked up to see what the boys were doing. Jack had already started to list things he wanted, with 'Dear Santa in big letters at the top. He'd already written several types of nerf guns down.

"Hey, Spence, look, you have to write what you want from Santa and he'll get it!"

Spencer titled his head curiously. He'd heard about 'St Nicholas' but he'd never taken part in such festivities. Knowing that the boys thought he was oblivious Spencer decided to play along. He looked up at Hotch and chewed his bottom lip.

"What's a 'Santa'?" He asked. Jack dropped his pen suddenly and gaped at Spencer.

"You don't know?!" He gasped. Spencer shook his head. Hotch smiled sadly and carded a hand through Spencer's hair.

"Did your old mummy and daddy not have a chimney?" Henwy asked.

"We don't have a chimney either, Henry, Santa has a special key, remember," Jack corrected.

"Did Spencer's old mummy and daddy lock the door?" Henry asked, looking to Hotch for the answers.

"Um," Hotch scratched the back of his neck. "Spencer was a little too young for his last 2 Christmas'."

"But Santa never misses the children."

"Santa probably did visit Spencer, but he was too young to understand," Hotch explained and both the boys nodded and released two unified 'oh's.

"Okay, Spencer, Santa is a big jolly man who wears a red suit and has twelve reindeer's and one has a red nose and they can all fly and he has a big fluffy white beard and a hat and-" Henry gasped for breath before going on. "And he has elves who make presents and he has a sled and on Christmas Eve he goes around the whole world to deliver presents at night for all of the children!"

"And you have to be good all year to get presents! But we've all been good, right dad?"

"Yea, I guess you boys have been good enough to have a visit from Santa... so far. You still have to be good until Christmas Eve, which means no arguing."

"We can do that!" Henry said.

"Yea, we never argue!" Jack affirmed and Hotch raised his eyebrows. He glanced back at Spencer who was looking up at him with his own eyebrows bunched together. Hotch leaned down and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, and took the pen from Spencer.

"First, you have to address it to Santa Claus or he won't get it," Hotch said, writing 'Dear Santa' at the top of Spencer's paper before handing him the pen and smiling knowingly. "Now you write all the things you want from Santa."

"I don't want anyfing," Spencer murmured to which Jack's head shot up.

"Course you do, Spence! Think of all the Star Wars toys you can get!" He said, waving his hands. He paused for a moment and then grinned and eagerly wrote down another thing he wanted.

Spencer took the pen carefully and wrote some basic things in his untidy scrawl as he held the pen with difficulty. Henry turned his paper over and started on a new piece and Hotch groaned internally when he thought of how much the boy really wanted.

"Finis'ed," Spencer announced, handing Hotch his piece of paper and rubbing his eyes.

"And I think that means it's bedtime, and I promised mummy that I'd do it so come on," Hotch said as he unbuckled Spencer and pulled him into his arms.

"But we have to send it," Spencer yawned, reaching down for his letter.

"In the morning, now come on, you need a good night sleep to make you feel better," said Hotch walking out of the room as he felt the temperature of Spencer's forehead.

JJ stroked her hand through Spencer's hair as they passed by before shuffling over to the boys with her coffee and slippers.

"You boys almost done?" She asked.

"Almost," Jack mumbled, his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. Henry was too busy to reply.

JJ glanced over Henry's shoulder and frowned.

"That's not to Santa," she put in, squinting at the name it was addressed to.

"I finished mine," Henry said and he pointed to an envelope with a scrawl across the front. "This one is for uncle Spence."

* * *

 **Just a quick little chapter.**

 **Another will be coming soon!**

 **Uh oh... the boys are starting to question his absence...**

 **See you soon!**


	48. A Letter From Someone Special

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you Sammie050301, ahowell1993, lailyspenstar, Hippiechic81, Ash59, FallWithMeOffACliff, Guest, Rookblonkorules, Daisyangel, Diana, Guest (I wish there was a name so I could thank you properly), and CJFool for your reviews! They really touched me!**

 **It's my birthday today! Woohooo! I was writing my stories at the same time to try and get them out today and I think I did it! I'm 18 which means I can drink and buy alcohol!**

 **Please review! I really love hearing your thoughts.**

 **I think that's it. Okay.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _JJ glanced over Henry's shoulder and frowned._

 _"That's not to Santa," she put in, squinting at the name it was addressed to._

 _"I finished mine," Henry said and he pointed to an envelope with a scrawl across the front. "This one is for uncle Spence."_

* * *

"What are we going to do, Aaron?" JJ asked as she lay next to Hotch, his arm around her.

"We'll figure it out," Hotch whispered softly, his lips pressed to her temple. "We can't tell them what happened, it'll badly confuse them."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Hotch paused as JJ revolved her body until their eyes met.

"I don't think we're going to find a cure," she added quietly and Hotch nodded.

"That's not a bad thing."

"No, I know, but what do we tell the boys?"

Hotch sighed and leaned in to kiss JJ's lips gently, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do."

* * *

The next day was Saturday and the team had been given the day to recover from the case.

Somehow Spencer found himself sat cross legged on the front room rug, his little feet touching each other as he watched Jack and Henry make their stuffed animals talk animatedly.

Spencer put his rabbit next to him like the boys had done with their own teddy bears. He was pretty sure they'd set up the 'tea party' for his benefit from the way they were trying to coax him to play.

"Like this, Spencer," Henry instructed, lifting the teacup to Spencer's lips.

"It's empty," Spencer mumbled as he looked down in his cup.

"You gotta pretend," Henry said. He glanced at Jack and rolled his eyes. "Can't we play with Lego?" He hissed.

"No," Jack jibbed. "We never play games with Spencer and my mum says that little kids like to play tea party."

Spencer opened his mouth to protest but Henry pushed a plate into his hands.

"Look, Spencer, it's a big chocolate cake," Henry said in a frustrated voice, pretending to eat his own. Spencer frowned as he accepted the plate.

Henry made sure Spencer was distracted before he spoke. The small boy lifted his rabbit and stuck his head into the teacup and made slurping noises. _Is this what they expect,_ he thought.

"Do you think uncle Spence died-ed?" Henry asked softly, looking over at Jack. Spencer paused in his 'tea party' and looked up at the boy's who had dropped their teddy bears and were looking at each other nervously.

"What if he died-ed, like my goldfish?" Henry whimpered and Jack shook his head. Spencer pretended to talk to his stuffed rabbit while he listened.

"Uncle Reid isn't dead," Jack insisted. "Mum and Dad would've told us." Jack glanced anxiously at his youngest brother who appeared to be listening intently. He carefully put his hands over Spencer's ears before continuing. "He can't be d-e-a-d. He's probably on holiday," Jack said carefully, his eyes on Spencer.

Spencer pouted and tried to pull Jack's hands off his ears when sound became muffled.

"You promise?" Henry muttered. "Because I haven't seen him in ages! A-and I miss him."

"I promise, he's fine," Jack said as he kept a watchful eye on the two-year-old who was mewling in discontent at his brother's hands over his ears. "I miss him too, but we'll hear from his soon. You'll see." He finally released Spencer and the boy grumbled in complaint and got to his feet, pulling his rabbit with him. Jack and Henry watched him go. Henry licked his lips nervously.

"You think he's gonna tell on us?"

"Nah... he doesn't understand what we're talking about, he'll probably just say that I was ruining the game."

Spencer hurried into the dining room and scrambled up on a dining chair, which was much higher than he'd expected. He grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling down his plan, his rabbit watched from the table as the boy stuck his tongue out in concentration.

Henry and Jack glanced around the door and shrugged, returning to their conversation as Spencer bounced against the chair.

JJ trailed past the kitchen looking anxiously at the boys who were talking in hushed tones. She caught sight of Spencer sitting precariously on a chair and sighed, her eyes flickering to the clock. Spencer's pencil scribbled furiously over the page and his legs hopped against the seat.

"Nap time, Spencer," she called. Spencer continued to scribble, his hair falling into his eyes.

"Spencer. Come on, it's time for a nap," JJ said, waking up to the boy.

The toddler looked up and blatantly shook his head which made JJ laugh.

"You don't have a choice, sweetie," she said, grabbing him before he could escape.

"But, But-" Spencer whined, grabbing his piece of paper as he was lifted into the air.

"No buts, mister."

She threw him over her shoulder and hastened to the stairs.

Henry watched them go before turning to Jack, his expression urgent.

"Can we play with our Lego now?" Henry asked.

* * *

JJ sighed as she sat at the dining room table; the boys sat opposite her, watching her patiently. She was going to have to tell them something. Spencer was asleep and out of the way.

"Boys," she started, but Henry quickly cut in.

"Is uncle Spencer like my goldfish?" He asked. JJ's brows furrowed in confusion.

"He means is Uncle Reid d-e-a-d," Jack clarified.

"Oh, no, no. Spence is okay, Henry," JJ promised but Henry looked unconvinced.

"Jack said that too, but then where is he?"

JJ took a deep breath. If Aaron hadn't been called to the office by Strauss he'd be explaining. "You boys know how some bad guys want to hurt us?" She asked and the boys nodded.

"There's a boy in my class called Daniel Taylor and he likes to push the little kids over," Jack put in.

"Exactly. There are some people like that. Is there anyone Daniel picks on in particular?"

"Yea, there's this kid who's the same age as me, but he's short and he's.. um... he's a little bit bigger than me-"

"He's fat?" Henry asked and Jack scowled at him.

"Sort of, but that's mean, Henry. That's what Daniel says to him."

"I wasn't trying to be mean," Henry blubbed.

JJ pinched the bridge of her nose. "Anyway. Daniel likes to pick on this other boy just like some bad guys pick people they want to hurt," she explained.

"What about Uncle Reid? Is someone picking on him?" Jack questioned.

"Sort of. There was a bad man who really wanted to hurt uncle Spence," JJ said, her mind traveling back to Jarvis.

"Why?" Henry squeaked.

"I don't know buddy. It was probably because Spence is a good guy and he tried to stop him doing bad things. You remember how Dad explained how we don't catch all bad guys?"

The boy's nodded solemnly.

"Well, the man who doesn't like uncle Spence got free."

"I know now!" Jack cried. "Dad told me about it! He said that if anything bad happens to us we will go into that thing... that protection thing," he blurted. Henry scowled at Jack in bewilderment.

"Yea, that's right. It's called witness protection."

"What happens there?" Henry asked.

"You have to stay there until the bad guys who are chasing you are caught. Dad said that sometimes you have to become new people!" Jack said excitedly.

"Is that where Uncle Spence is?"

"Yes, Henry," JJ replied. Henry looked down at his hands sadly.

"When's he gonna come back?"

"The bad guys haven't been caught yet," JJ lied, tears threatened the corners of her eyes. _It's for the best._

"He might have a new name, Henry," Jack put in. "He's like a secret agent now!"

"Really?"

"Yea! I bet he has loads of missions to fight new bad guys. And he probably has a wicked disguise."

JJ went to argue but stopped herself. She'd let them believe whatever made it easier.

* * *

Henry was quiet at dinner and he went to bed at the same time as Spencer.

After he heard Hotch return to JJ and Jack, Spencer threw back his covers and crept out. He peeked into Henry's bedroom where the boy was lay on his front in his bed.

"Henwy?" Spencer whispered and the other boy sat up suddenly and squinted at Spencer through the darkness.

"You're meant to be in bed," hissed Henry as he rolled out of bed and shuffled up to Spencer, taking his hand and leading him out.

"Whats wong?" Spencer asked as they padded along the hall to his room. He gazed up at the older boy curiously.

"You won't get it," Henry grumbled as he pushed Spencer through his door and pointed to his bed.

"You'we sad," Spencer mumbled and Henry sighed. He stepped into Spencer's room and led him to the bed, pulling the covers back and patting the mattress.

"I'm not sad," he whispered as Spencer climbed back into bed. Henry picked up Spencer's rabbit and stroked the soft fur. Spencer reached out with demanding fingers for the stuffed animal.

"Yes, you awe," Spencer said as he hugged his rabbit.

"Go to sleep or mummy and daddy will tell you off," Henry quipped as he stood up. Spencer watched the boy leave and pouted. He grabbed his piece of paper from under his pillow where he had put it during his nap. He nodded at it before settling down again, his mind planning the next day.

* * *

In the morning Spencer bounced around the house like a loose firework, hopping from one room to another. It wasn't until he knocked the cereal out of Hotch's hand that he finally calmed down after his scolding he helped scoop up the fallen rice crispies and drop them in the bin, his expression guilty and tearful.

JJ was glad to finally leave the house, dropping Henry and Jack at school and looking back at the last bundle of energy strapped into the back.

"What's gotten into you?" She chuckled and Spencer tapped his nose secretively and continued to grin out of the window.

They got to the office and as Hotch walked into the bullpen he felt Spencer release his hand. The small boy hurried down to Garcia's office, leaving JJ and Hotch behind. JJ held Hotch back who was about to chase after the toddler.

"You don't want to make him mad," she warned. Hotch grimaced and nodded, making his way to his office after exchanging a quick kiss that he knew would annoy Strauss if she was watching the bull pen from her office, and she normally was.

* * *

"Slow down, junior-G-man, explain that again," Garcia said as she stared down at the small boy holding a piece of paper out to her.

"Just wite what I say."

Garcia raised her eyebrows but Spencer hopped impatiently from foot to foot. "Peas," he whined.

"Oh, alright," Garcia huffed, pulling up a word document. She couldn't say no to his big brown eyes. "Go on then."

* * *

Hotch glanced out of his window as he watched a smiling Spencer bounce into the bullpen with an envelope in his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the toddler. _What's he up to?_ Hotch thought.

It wasn't until later that night when he was going to bed that Spencer was finally able to put his plan into action. As soon as JJ announced that it was bedtime he darted out of the room. Jack laughed aloud as Spencer scurried out of sight and JJ groaned loudly. Spencer got to his bag and whipped out the envelope before JJ caught up to him.

"Spence, I'm tired, you're tired, can you just help me out and come-" JJ paused when Spencer raised his arms for her to lift him up.

"I'm weady," he said. JJ picked him up and frowned at the envelope.

"What's that?"

"Nofing. Tan I go to bed now?" Spencer answered innocently. JJ nodded, lost for words as she walked to the staircase. As they passed by the door Spencer dropped the letter before snuggling into JJ's arms. The bait had been laid.

* * *

"Dad?" Jack called as he looked down at the letter. He picked it up and frowned. It was addressed to him and Henry.

Hotch walked around the corner and pressed his finger to his lips.

"JJ's putting your brother to bed; you gotta keep the noise down," Hotch whispered and he started to walk away when Jack caught his shirt.

"What's this?" He asked showing his father the letter. Hotch frowned thoughtfully and took the letter.

"Hmm... I'm not sure," he muttered. He handed it back and started towards the front room. "Come on, let's find out."

"It says it's to me and Henry," Jack added as he walked into the front room. Henry looked up from his Lego curiously.

"What?"

"Well, I guess you two can open it," Hotch said. Jack looked eagerly from his father to Henry before tearing open the envelope.

"Hey!" Henry called, hurrying over to try and get a look at the letter.

"Shhh," Hotch said as he pointed to the ceiling. They all froze and listened carefully. They heard JJ speaking softly, Hotch guessed she was reading a story; it seemed to help with Spencer's nightmares. After another moment Jack shrugged and pulled out the letter.

His eyes wandered down the page to the name typed at the bottom and he gasped. "It's from uncle Reid!"

"Really!?" Henry squealed. He looked down and saw it had been signed 'Spencer Reid'. "Read it, Jack!"

Hotch's brow furrowed for a moment and he thought back to the paper that Spencer had shoved in his bag. He glanced up and smiled. Spencer was still a genius.

"Can you read it, Dad?" Jack asked, offering the letter to his father.

"Sure." Hotch took the letter and cleared his throat.

"Dear Henry and Jack..."

JJ walked in and grinned, leaning against the door frame and listening to Aaron as he read out all of Spencer's adventures now he was apparently an undercover spy. The letter entailed several of his secret missions. These included infiltrating a secret laboratory where a bad guy was trying to make strange conncoctions as well as a high speed chase which sounded oddly familiar to the go karting race between Hotch, Morgan, and Emily at Jack's birthday party.

Upstairs Spencer curled up around his pillow and smiled; they'd probably found his letter by now.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter than normal, sorry. I know it was a bit boring... not much drama, but it is coming soon, I promise. It's almost Christmas in this story! Woohooo! And my birthday is almost over so I need to publish this now! I take back what I said earlier, I've had an awesome day! Just wish I'd had some time to do a bit of reading, but that's fine ;)**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon.**


	49. Henry’s Girlfriend

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you lailyspenstar, ahowell1993, Guest, purplecat21, Rookblonkorules, fishtrek, Diana, pechika, Ash59, E. J. Morgan, Daisyangel, CJFool, Aja85, FallWithMeOffACliff, Sarry22, poohbear123, GoodGodHenry, and Sammie050301 for your reviews.**

 **Sorry for the delay... revision... exams... urgh!**

 **Updates may not be for a while as I have exams in a few weeks and I'm too scared of them to be productive in anything other than revision.**

 **Please review. Your support means a lot.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _JJ walked in and grinned, leaning against the door frame and listening to Aaron as he read out all of Spencer's adventures now he was apparently an undercover spy. The letter entailed several of his secret missions. These included infiltrating a secret laboratory where a bad guy was trying to make strange_ concoctions _as well as a_ high-speed _chase which sounded oddly familiar to the_ go-karting _race between Hotch, Morgan, and Emily at Jack's birthday party._

 _Upstairs Spencer curled up around his pillow and smiled; they'd probably found his letter by now._

* * *

"It's almost Chwistmas!" Spencer cried as he hopped around the Christmas tree while Hotch and Morgan hung up baubles, Jack helping with the lower branches. Hotch looked down at the tiny toddler and grinned. Over the course of the previous weeks they'd decorated the house and eaten 18 advent chocolates and the small boy seemed to have caught the Christmas bug, a symptom of which was having mention the fact that it was 'almost Christmas' in every conversation he had.

"We know!" Henry put in as he instigated where he wanted certain baubles to Morgan.

Morgan finished with the baubles. He stretched as he stood back and admired the tree. He raised his brows at the star waiting in the box. "Who's putting the star on top?" He asked.

All three boys whipped around eagerly.

"Me!" Jack and Henry yelled together before exchanging scowls.

"You did it at your Mum's," Henry hissed.

Jack shrugged. "You did it at your Dads."

"So!"

"So, I should do it-"

"No way! You did it already!"

"So did you, _and_ you did it last year! You had a tantrum so Dad let you."

"Did not!" Henry cried.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged a look before their eyes landed on Spencer who had his back against the couch as he watched the argument nervously.

"Did too-"

"Stop!" Hotch shouted and the boys gazed up fearfully at Hotch. "Neither of you are putting the star up-"

"Aw!"

"No fair!"

"Shush!" Hotch quipped and the boys snapped their mouths shut quickly. Hotch grabbed the star before kneeling down and handing it to Spencer. "You can do it, buddy."

"Huh?" Spencer stared at the star and then back up at Hotch, his face scrunches up in confusion.

"It's your first Christmas here." Hotch pressed the star into Spencer's small palm. "You can do it."

"I guess...that's a good idea," Jack mumbled rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. Henry nodded solemnly and slunk towards the door.

"B-but... I've nevew done it befowe," Spencer whispered apprehensively and Hotch chuckled.

"All you have to do is put it on top."

Spencer frowned thoughtfully as he touched the star. He looked up at the tree and his eyes went wide. "I _tan't_ weach!" He gasped suddenly, hurrying over to the tree and standing on his tiptoes. His head barely reached past the first set of lights wrapped around the shrubbery.

Morgan laughed and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"I'll lift you," Hotch simpered and he wrapped his fingers around Spencer's waist and lifted him off the ground. Spencer gazed down in horror, holding back a squeal.

"Too high! Too high!" He cried, patting Hotch's hands in fear.

"I've got you. Put it on the top," Hotch instructed. Spencer reached out a shaky hand and placed the golden star on the tallest branch.

Jack and Morgan burst into applause and Spencer blushed beet red.

"You did it!" Jack whooped and Spencer clasped his hands together and beamed at the overly decorated tree.

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Morgan asked glancing at Hotch as he placed Spencer back on his feet.

"We have a play date," he sighed. "It was only meant to be for Henry, but his friend has an older brother who's just a year younger than Jack so, you know, we might as well have them all together."

"Even him?" Morgan asked. He raised his eyebrow and pointed to Spencer who was bouncing after Henry.

"Yea... he's adaptable."

"You sure you don't want me to babysit. I bet Garcia would be happy to take us on a mall trip," Morgan offered and Hotch held his hand up to stop him and chuckled.

"I think Spencer's suffered enough of those. It'll be good for him to socialise," Hotch replied.

Morgan held his hands up in defeat "Alright, man, but it's your funeral," he said.

"What could go wrong?"

"Hmm...," Morgan mumbled skeptically. He collapsed onto the couch and Hotch joined him with Jack hopping between them.

"Don't worry, Uncle Derek, I'll be watching him," announced Jack with a broad grin on his lips.

"Speaking of, you might want to follow those two," Morgan added, pointing to the stairs where Henry and Spencer had disappeared.

"Ay, ay, captain!"

Jack jumped off the couch and saluted the two adults who rolled their eyes.

* * *

Spencer followed after Henry, struggling up the stairs as the other boy hurried towards the bathroom.

"What awe you doing, Henwy?" Spencer asked as he plodded after Henry into the bathroom.

"I'm getting ready, Spence. Come on," Henry pulled the toddler beside him before kneeling in front of a cupboard and rifling through it. "I gotta look nice," Henry explained as he pulled out a dark blue bottle. "Ah ha!"

"Uh, Henry?" The boys turned suddenly and Henry sighed in relief when he saw Jack.

"Yea?"

"What are you doing with Dad's shampoo?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"I gotta look nice," Henry repeated with a frustrated huff. "Can you read what it says?" He asked handing Jack the bottle. Jack took it and looked over at Spencer.

"You know what Mum said: we have to watch Spencer around cupboards," he muttered, giving Henry a knowing look. Spencer scowled at the two boys. _When did JJ have that conversation?_ He wondered.

Henry slammed the cupboard doors shut and pushed Spencer away from it. Henry was too distracted to notice the grumpy brown eyes glaring at him. "What does it say?" He asked

"Uh... men's hair and body wash. Fresh, manly sss-s-ssscent?... that doesn't overpower. Rich lather that rinses easy," Jack read and Henry nodded eagerly.

"What else?"

"Great for beards."

"Perfect!" Henry cried.

"Why do you need this?" Jack asked as Henry stepped on the sink stool and started wetting his hair awkwardly under the faucet.

"He said he wants to loot nice," Spencer explained.

"Why?"

"Cus..." Henry grumbled, chewing his lip sheepishly as he glanced at Jack. "I-I just want to..."

He snatched the bottle up from Jack and squirted a generous amount into his blonde hair. Jack frowned for a moment and raised his eyebrows at Spencer who appeared equally as clueless. Then it hit him. He grinned giddily and laughed. Henry whipped his soapy, dripping head around.

"What?"

"You want to look nice for Charlotte!" Jack snickered and Henry's cheeks burnt red and he turned back to the sink.

"Do not..." He muttered quietly.

"You fancy her!"

"No, I don't!"

"Hah, Henry wants a girlfriend! You hear that, Spencey? Henry fancies Charlotte!" taunted Jack and Henry stomped his foot angrily on the stool.

"Stop it, Jack!"

"Henry and Charlotte sitting in a tree-"

"Stop!"

"K-I-S-"

"Jack!"

Henry stormed off the stool, bubbles still lingering in his hair and he shoved Jack into the door.

"What does dat mean?" Spencer mused. "What was Jack saying?" Why was Henry sat in a tree? Why was everything so complicated as a child? Spencer was thinking hard at the meaning behind Jack's words as the boys fought.

"Get off!" Jack laughed, pushing Henry back and causing him to slip on the damp floor. Henry caught his balance and glowered at Jack. "I'm gonna tell Mum and Dad that you have a-"

Jack was cut off when Henry slammed into him and started to claw at him.

"Ow!"

"Shove off!"

"Don't hit me-"

"I'm telling Mummy!"

Spencer stared in horror at the fighting boys who were practically wrestling. "'Top!" He cried, staggering forward when one of the boys wailed out in pain. Spencer tried to pull them apart, avoiding flying fists as he did.

"-hate you!"

"ARH!"

"Dad!"

"Mummy!"

Spencer squirmed between them and tried to push Henry off Jack with his tiny arms. One of the boys flailed an arm out viciously to hit the other and it landed painfully on Spencer's cheek.

Spencer reeled back at the hit and fell onto his backside. He clutched his cheek which was beginning to glow red.

"Uh Oh..." Henry whispered and he stopped hitting Jack and looked down at Spencer. Spencer felt his lip tremble; that really _had_ hurt.

Hotch and Morgan burst in suddenly, both had panicked looks on their faces.

"What's going on?!" Morgan asked looking around at the wet floor. He saw Spencer sat on the floor holding his cheek and hurried over. He heaved the sniffling two-year-old into his arms and touched his cheek gently.

Henry and Jack stood military style; their eyes on the floor.

"You okay, Spencer?" Hotch asked, palming Spencer's cheek and frowning at the red mark that had formed there. Spencer nodded and rested his chin on Morgan's shoulder.

Hotch turned on the guilty boys. "What happened?" He demanded.

Henry's lip wobbled as he glanced up with dripping wet hair. "N-nothing," he whimpered.

"This doesn't look like nothing!" Hotch grunted, motioning to Spencer's face which Morgan was rubbing gently with his finger to calm Spencer's hiccuping.

"We were fighting- b-but we didn't mean to hurt him!" Jack explained, looking up at his father with desperate eyes. "He just... got in the way."

"Yea... we didn't know he was there," Henry added quietly, his eyes still on his feet.

Hotch tutted in disappointment. "I think you both need a timeout. I don't think your friends can come over now. Not after this behaviour."

The boys' heads snapped up suddenly as they exchanged a panicked look.

"No! Please-"

"We won't do it again!"

"We'll say sorry- sorry Spence-"

"Yea, sorry Spencer, we didn't mean to hurt you."

Hotch put his hand up to stop them. Both of their mouths snapped shut. "You will both sit on the timeout chairs and think about what you've done. We'll see if you can do that and then I'll review whether your friends can come over," he said.

Spencer squinted up at Hotch and pouted. "I'm otay, Daddy," he whispered, reaching his arms out for him. Hotch grabbed him and shifted the toddler onto his hip. "I got in da way."

"No, buddy, Jack, and Henry shouldn't be fighting. You two: downstairs now."

The boy's practically tripped over each other to get out of the room.

JJ poked her head in and scowled at the wet floor.

"What happened in here?" She asked and then her eyes snagged on the teary-eyed toddler and her expression changed to one of worry. "Oh, Spence, are you okay, baby?"

"He's fine. The boys had a fight and Spencer got implicated...somehow," Hotch turned back to the child and raised his eyebrows. "What were they fighting about?" He asked curiously.

"Henwy wanted to loot nice fow his giwlfwiend," Spencer shrugged.

Morgan lifted a bottle of shampoo off the floor and grinned.

"Henry has a girlfriend?" JJ muttered.

"That's if I don't cancel their play date," Hotch grumbled and Spencer looked up at him with doe eyes.

"They weally didn't mean to," He mumbled.

"I know, but you and they need to learn that you can't be thrown around. Now let's get you an ice pack and make sure Henry and Jack are in timeout."

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch, looking nervously at the two boys who were back to back in the dining room, their arms folded miserably. When Hotch finally let them out they made their way sullenly to the front room.

Henry saw Spencer and hastened to the couch, hopping on and wrapping his arms around Spencer. "Are you, okay?" He asked, squeezing his younger brother into a hug. Spencer giggled and nodded.

"We're really sorry," Jack said as he pushed himself up onto the couch on Spencer's other side and threw his arm over the boy's shoulders.

"It's otay," Spencer said.

"Good. Oh! By the way, Dad said that our friends can still come round! You can meet them," Jack said triumphantly and Spencer sunk back with a forced smile.

"Yay..."

* * *

Henry went upstairs to get ready and 'look nice.' When he came done he was wearing his best shirt; the buttons done up in the wrong holes, and a pair of chinos. His hair was combed back and he strolled casually around the front room until JJ finally redid his buttons.

The boys played a game of hide and seek while they waited which Henry won only because Spencer had hidden behind the Christmas tree and almost knocked it over in the process, nearly sending him to the timeout chair. They were playing another round when there was a knock at the door. Henry stopped his prowling just inches from where Spencer was hiding behind the couch and spun around. JJ opened the door and a small girl bounced inside.

Henry straightened his shirt and ran a hand through his hair before he took off towards the door. "Charlotte!" He cried. Henry halted in front of the young girl and smiled shyly. "Hi," he said, blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Hi, Henry! My big brother came too!" Charlotte said pointing to the boy beside her who grinned sheepishly.

"I know, mummy told me, this is my big brother Jack," Henry said, introducing Jack who was making his way over with Spencer. He nodded politely.

"How are you, Sharron?" Hotch asked, offering a hand to the woman in the door.

"I'm well, Aaron, you?"

"As well as I can be with three kids," Hotch chuckled.

"I'll bet."

"Come on in, JJ's just put the kettle on. Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee please," she said, stepping past her children and shutting the door. "Charlotte, Daniel, look at me," she said. Daniel did as he was asked but Charlotte rolled her eyes before giving her mother attention. "You play nice now, and you know what happens if you don't," she warned.

"Yes, Mum," the children huffed in unison.

"Let's go play in my room. Come on!" Henry yelled, grabbing Charlotte's hand and racing up the stairs. Danny smiled awkwardly at Jack before making his way after them.

"Come on, Spence," Jack said, pushing Spencer up the first step and holding the small boy's middle to keep him balanced. Spencer frowned back at Jack.

"Tan't we 'tay down hewe?" He asked, looking hopefully to the kitchen where Hotch and JJ were.

"Then you won't get to play, come on," insisted Jack and he lifted Spencer onto the next step. Spencer pouted but did as Jack said.

They got upstairs and Jack took Spencer's hand and led him into Henry's room where the other kids were already pulling toys out and chattering excitedly.

"A-and look!" Henry announced pulling out a Spider-Man action doll and showing Charlotte proudly. "It's Spider-Man."

"Do you have any Barbie dolls?" She asked, pushing past Henry in the search of something sparkly or pink, not paying his toy any interest.

"Uh... no...we're boys," Jack explained.

"Look, Danny isn't it cool!?" Henry said showing the other boy his toy and Danny nodded.

"I got Batman for my birthday but I asked Santa for Spider-Man," he said, taking the toy and carefully examining it.

"Jack has a Captain America too!"

"Really!?"

"I have loads! Wait here," Jack said and he dropped Spencer's hand and hurried to his room, appearing a minute later with his own collection.

"These are my wrestling figures. This one's Dean Ambrose and this one is Roman Reigns!" He said, puffing his chest out with pride as he displayed his toys.

"Aw cool!"

Spencer looked on skeptically, biting his lip. He glanced around the room and smiled at the wall where the boys' letter from 'uncle Reid' had been tacked up. He switched his gaze towards the door. Maybe he could tip-toe out and hide in his own room until Henry's friends were gone. Spencer closed his eyes and imagined sitting down with one of the big books on his shelf. When he opened his eyes he already had a plan figured out but he wasn't prepared to be looking back at Charlotte who had caught sight of Spencer hovering next to the bed.

"Henry! Who's that!?" Charlotte gasped.

"That's-" Henry started but Charlotte cut him off before he could answer.

"Aw, she's so cute! I wish I had a baby sister!" The small girl cried and Spencer frowned indignantly at the girl.

"She?" Henry gasped.

"Spencer's not a girl!" Jack said, his hands on his hips and his face screwed up with an offended look.

"Oh?" The girl narrowed her eyes and sighed. "He's still cute," she put in and Spencer started to pout.

"I'm cute too," Henry muttered.

"Yea, but _he's_ a baby," Charlotte said and Henry pulled himself big, raising his shoulder and pushing his chest out before he nodded.

"Yea and we're big kids," he looked over to Charlotte for confirmation and she nodded happily.

"Which means we're in charge," she added and Henry nodded eagerly. Spencer looked less eager.

Jack saw the boy's discomfort and took his hand. "Come on, Spence, let's go see Daddy and Mummy," he offered, but Charlotte grabbed Spencer's other hand and pulled him back.

"No! I wanna play with him! I wanna play mummies and daddies!" She demanded, stomping her pink pump into the carpet.

"Spencer doesn't like that," Jack retorted. Daniel rolled his eyes as if he'd been in this position before.

"Aw come on," Henry put in. "We can play it for a little bit," he offered. Jack raised his eyebrows at his brother who was staring at Charlotte in awe. Jack sighed and let Spencer's hand go.

"Fine."

"Awesome. Okay, Charlotte, who is the Mum and Dad?" Henry asked.

"Well, I'm the mummy, obviously," she stated, brushing her hair off her shoulder and grabbing Spencer's hand to pull him towards her. "And Spencer's the baby."

"Who's the Daddy?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Jack is," she said.

Jack and Henry exchanged a look of horror.

"Him!" "Me." They both cried indignity which made Spencer giggle. Charlotte squealed at Spencer's adorableness before clearing her throat and nodding seriously.

"Yes."

"Why!?"

"Because Jack's the oldest!" She exclaimed as if it were obvious. "Danny can be the older brother and Henry...hmm... you can be the dog!"

Henry gaped at the small girl.

"But...But..."

Charlotte ignored Henry and bent down to hug Spencer.

"I think the baby would like to go to the park and play," she mused, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "But first he needs to look nice to go out." She pulled the small purse she had slung over her shoulder and started rummaging in its white fluffy interior.

Spencer gazed at the older children in horror as he was dragged to Henry's bed. _This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Hotch and JJ were sat with Shannon, chatting about 'mummy and daddy things' as Henry had dubbed it, a conversation the children were quite happy not to be a part of. JJ was offering Shannon another biscuit when several sets of footsteps banged down the stairs. She glanced around to see Jack helping Spencer down the last step. That was before Spencer dashed into the front room and struggled onto the couch; his eyes were filled with desperation. Hotch reached down and helped him up and he toddler crawled onto his lap.

"Wait!" A high pitch voice echoed from the hall. Charlotte sprinted in and glanced around for Spencer. When her eyes caught him Spencer whimpered and pressed his face into Hotch's shirt.

"There you are!" She cried.

"Charlotte! Leave him alone," her mother cried, grabbing the small girl and pulling her away.

"But we're playing," reasoned the girl.

"What are these?" Hotch chuckled, his fingers brushing the clips and bands in Spencer's hair. His soft brown hair was pulled back into two bunches, wrapped in silver and pink hair bands. His fringe had fallen out so that he only had two little tufts, like two pokey ears sticking out of his head. Some of the fringe was pulled back using a purple butterfly clip and there were an array of colourful clips in his hair, pulling it this way and that. Aaron grinned to himself, he had to admit Spencer looked pretty cute; he'd make a good girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The mother gasped and she hurried over to the small boy and unclipped one of the fairies from his messy curls. "She's always bringing these with her... I didn't think she'd use them."

"Wait a second," JJ said and she grabbed her phone and snapped a photo of Spencer who didn't look at all pleased. "Kids will be kids," she shrugged as she sent the photo to Garcia.

"Sorry, Charlotte is always doing this. She loves looking after younger kids. I should've warned you."

"Don't worry, Spencer loves it really," Hotch added and Spencer glared at him and reached up to yank out some clips. He didn't realise you had to unclip them first, so when he got to the first clip and gave it a hard yank he let out a high pitched yelp when it ripped out several strands of hair.

"Careful, Honey," JJ said gently and Spencer felt his lips droop and tremble.

"Get dem out," he demanded in a small voice.

"Okay, bossy," chuckled JJ and she gently pulled out another clip. Spencer whined and pulled back which led to another few hairs coming out with it.

"Ow!"

"Sit still, Spence," JJ chided. Charlotte stood in the corner with her arms folded.

"Stop! He looks good. We were playing."

Spencer whined loudly. "It's almost time for his nap anyway," JJ put in. This cut Spencer off and he stared up at her and shook his head.

"Nu-Uh!"

"Oh really?" JJ laughed.

Charlotte darted forward and grabbed Spencer's hands.

"He doesn't want to nap! He wants to play! Come on Spencer!" She cried, pulling him off Aaron's lap; Spencer stared back with desperate eyes. JJ shrugged with a smirk. He'd dug himself into that hole.

Charlotte dragged a whiny Spencer back along the hall where Henry was waiting.

"Don't you want to play with... Uh... with my Lego's?" He asked hopefully. Charlotte shook her head stubbornly and tried to lift Spencer up.

"I wanna play mums and dads."

Jack and Danny stood on the stairs and groaned. "We just played that!" Jack whined.

"That's boring, Char!" groaned Danny and Charlotte dropped Spencer's hand and folded her arms in defiance, her eyes narrowing on her brother.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Th siblings turned their backs on each other and Jack and Henry glanced nervously at each other.

"Uh... how about we play outside?" Jack offered. Spencer nodded vigorously, slipping away from Charlotte; anything to get out of a nap and another game of 'mums and dads.'

"Yea!" He cried as he ran to the shoe rack and pulled off a pair of Henry's wellies that had been given to him.

"Wait! Where's your little brother going!? I wanna play with him," Charlotte wailed before charging after Spencer. Jack laughed at the sight of the small boy trying to put his coat on upside down and he took pity and helped the kid.

"We're going to play outside, Charlotte. Spencer is coming too so you can join us or go sit with the adults," Jack huffed as he took Spencer's hand and led him to the back door.

Henry pulled on his own shoes and smiled at Charlotte before chasing after his brothers with Danny following not long after. Charlotte looked down at her pretty pink pumps and pouted angrily.

"Wait!" She huffed, staggering after the boys with her coat trailing behind.

* * *

They played a game of tag first. Spencer was 'it' more than he wanted to be and he gave up after being tagged for the 12th time. Jack dragged him back into the garden after he'd tried to go inside. The escape wild have worked if the toddler could actually reach the door handle.

Jack insisted on a round of football, but Charlotte protested.

"Only boys play that!" She whined.

"Stop being annoying, Char!" Danny grumbled as he kicked the ball to Jack. Henry, who seemed to have given up on Charlotte falling in love with him and being his girlfriend, was acting as the goalkeeper. Charlotte pouted in annoyance as the boys started a small game.

"Fine," she grumbled and she stormed away, having every intention to tell Mr. Hotchner about what a big 'meanie' Jack was.

She walked across the grass when caught sight of Spencer. He was watching bugs on the concrete step and gently redirecting and naming each one that crossed his path. Charlotte smiled wickedly: now she had a playmate.

"Want to play a game?"

Spencer spun his head around and swallowed thickly at the foreboding sight of Charlotte.

"No fanks..." he whispered, turning back to his bugs.

Charlotte glanced around before making her move. "Let's play a game. What do little kids like? I bet you like to make mud pies," she said lifting Spencer off his front and onto his feet. Spencer stared up at her with an affronted look. He shook his head feverishly.

"Aw, come on! _I'm_ older than you!" She jibbed. "That means _I'm_ in charge!" She reached out to grab him and Spencer dodged her arms. "Come here!" She growled, lunging at him again.

"Don't wanna," Spencer squeaked as Charlotte caught him and squeezed him tightly to prevent his escape.

"I wanna play, you have to do as I say," she grunted as she lifted him up. Spencer squirmed angrily, making it impossible for Charlotte to hold him. He slipped from her grasp and fell down onto the concrete step.

Spencer sat up and rubbed his knee. It really hurt... more than he'd expected it to. _Damn this body,_ he thought. Now he'd have to deal with the sympathetic looks he'd dealt with earlier.

"Oops..." Charlotte muttered looking around anxiously. Spencer pushed his trouser leg up and revealed a small graze.

Spencer unexpectedly broke into tears, clutching his skinned knee, surprising even himself. He couldn't help it; it was his natural toddler reaction. Charlotte bit her lip and knelt down.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She said quickly, not knowing what to do as she put a comforting arm on the child's shoulder.

"Spencer!" Jack yelled when he saw his baby brother wailing. He dropped the football and darted towards the steps. He skidded to a stop in front of Spencer and wiped his eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He questioned in quick succession; Spencer couldn't answer through his sobs. "Henry! Henry, get Dad!" Jack ordered.

"I didn't mean to. I was only trying to pick him up," Charlotte said quickly.

"Why!? You know you can't do that!" Jack snapped. Charlotte's bottom lip trembled and she burst into a sudden fit of tears.

"I didn't mean to!" She yelled.

Henry and Danny had run into the house and now Hotch, JJ, and Shannon we're hurrying out.

"What happened?!" Hotch bellowed, glancing down at the two crying children.

Charlotte managed to calm herself to whimper "I didn't mean to!"

"She dropped Spencer! Look, Dad! Look he hurt his knee!" Jack said, pointing to Spencer bloody knee as the small boy covered his face and wailed loudly. Charlotte was still ugly crying.

"Charlotte! What did we say!? You have to be careful! I can't believe-"

"It's okay," JJ reassured, putting a hand on the concerned mother's shoulder. Hotch lifted Spencer up and into his arms where the child instantly pressed his wet face into Hotch's shirt.

"I'm so sorry, I should have told her," the mother said as she peeked at Spencer. Hotch waved her off and smiled.

"It's just a graze... you know toddlers: high emotions."

Charlotte was sniveling now and staring up at Spencer. "Is he o-okay?" She asked as Spencer hiccupped on sobs and motioned to his stinging knee.

"He'll be fine, sweetheart. You have to be more careful next time, okay?" Hotch said. Charlotte nodded solemnly. "Why don't you three go play some games inside?"

Hotch watched the kids make their way inside slowly, glancing back at the toddler who was trying to grab his knee, pointing out the scrape to Hotch.

"I know, Spencer," Hotch said gently, bouncing Spencer in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up, and then maybe we'll wrap you in bubble wrap," he chuckled as he followed after the kids.

They got inside and Hotch set Spencer on the kitchen counter so he could root through the kitchen draws. Spencer continued to whimper piteously.

"It's okay, Spencer. You're a real accident pro today," Hotch chuckled and Shannon wiped a tear from Spencer's cheek.

"I really am sorry," she apologised again, pressing a tissue softly to Spencer's cheeks.

"It's alright. Spencer had an accident earlier; he can be pretty clumsy. Besides, at least now I have an excuse to get him to go down for a nap."

"I just-"

"Honestly, he's okay. JJ is probably with the kids if you want to help keep them entertained. I'll put this one to bed."

Aaron raised his eyebrows at Spencer who was pulling a cookie from the jar, still sniffing harshly as he pressed the crumbly treat to his lips. He looked back at Hotch with innocent eyes before taking a bite, hiccupping as he chewed.

The mother smiled apprehensively. "If you're sure-?"

"I'm sure. Go on to the front room. I'll be down in a bit."

When she left Hotch grabbed the dinosaur plaster he'd been holding and pulled off the back.

"Something tells me you were hoping this happened," Hotch said with a smirk as he looked at the small toddler munching his cookie and swinging his legs.

"She dwopped me!" Spencer said indignantly.

"And I have a feeling you wiggled so she'd drop you." Hotch raised his eyebrows at Spencer who looked down at the plaster on his knee.

"I didn't think it would attually huwt... I was gonna fate it so I tould tome inside," Spencer mumbled and Hotch grinned.

"Well, you got your wish. Come on, you need a nap."

Spencer nodded and reached his arms up, bringing his cookie with him which he was hoping to hide under his pillow for later.

"Will she 'till he hewe when I wate up?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Probably not," Hotch replied as he made his way up the stairs. "Don't you like her?"

"Yes...but I fink she lites me too much," Spencer said seriously as they reached the top and headed to his room.

Hotch helped pull off his clothes and exchanged them quickly for warm button down pyjamas that were red tartan with white reindeers prancing along the hem in preparation for Christmas. As Hotch finished buttoning, Spencer nabbed Darwin, his stuffed rabbit, who was starting to show signs of being loved. The fur on its ear was becoming less soft and more coarse.

"All done," announced Aaron as he got hold of Spencer and laid him gently in his bed, pulling the sheets up over him and his barrage of stuffed animals.

"On'y 7 s'eeps till chwistmas!" Spencer squealed excitedly as he gathered another teddy bear under his arm. Hotch smiled fondly and patted Spencer's cheek.

"That's more for you, with all of these naps."

"Tan you wead a stowy?" Spencer asked hopefully as he snuggled under the sheets and fisted his eyes.

"I have to watch the other kids, buddy. Sorry, no story now, but I promise to read two at bedtime. Okay?"

Spencer pouted in disappointment but nodded all the same.

"Otay."

"And when you wake up, guess what?" Hotch said and Spencer squinted tiredly up at him.

"What?"

"Christmas will be closer."

Spencer smiled broadly as he looked up at his father. "On'y by a few houws," he giggled. Hotch ruffled his hair.

"You get some sleep, buddy."

"Otay... love you, Daddy," Spencer said with a yawn. Hotch paused and looked at his curly-haired charge with affectionate eyes.

"Love you too."

* * *

 **Sorry, I know these chapters are a little... anticlimactic... drama is on its way, it will come after my exams. Hand on heart: I promise!**

 **See you... someday in the near future...**


	50. CHRISTMAS!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey... I'm really sorry for the delay! I was meant to update this before my exams but I got so caught up in revision that it has basically absorbed my life.**

 **Currently, I have done 4 out of 10 exams. I have three this week coming and then three after that and then _I am_ free!**

 **I know I wasn't going to do any updating, but this is long overdue an update and I've done quite a bit of revision today and I only have an hour left which I'll probably do when everybody's sleeping so I won't be disturbed.**

 **Anywho! Back to this story.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Your support means everything!**

 **Keep reviewing, I'll be coming back to regular updates as soon as these next two weeks are done. Promise.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

Spencer smiled broadly as he looked up at his father. "On'y by a few houws," he giggled. Hotch ruffled his hair.

"You get some sleep, buddy."

"Otay... love you, Daddy," Spencer said with a yawn. Hotch paused and looked at his curly-haired charge with affectionate eyes.

"Love you too."

* * *

"It's Chwistmas! It's Chwistmas!"

Hotch jolted upright from his sleep at the sudden, cheerful outburst that sang through the house. JJ was awake and smiling at him.

"It's Christmas," she confirmed in a whisper and Hotch glanced at his radio alarm. It read Friday 25th December. He looked back at JJ who held up three fingers, then two, then one before the door squeaked open and quiet footsteps patted against the floor.

"It's Chwistmas," Spencer cried, throwing himself at the bed but slipping back down onto the floor. Hotch chuckled and reached a lazy arm down to scoop the toddler up. Spencer scrambled onto the bed and wriggled between JJ and Aaron and grinning up at them.

"It sure is, buddy, and it's... FIVE THIRTY!" Hotch has to double take a glance at his alarm. He groaned and fell back onto his pillow. Spencer pushed him and whined.

"Wate up, it's-"

"Christmas," Hotch interjected, keeping his eyes closed. "Yea, we get it," he grumbled. Spencer pouted at Hotch before looking up at JJ with trembling lips.

"But... But," Spencer mumbled sadly and JJ shushed him, stroking a hand through his hair as she laid back down pulling him with her.

"It's too early, sweetie," she whispered. Spencer snuggled into her pillow and looked back at her with brown, puppy dog eyes.

"What about Chwistmas?"

"Try to get a little more sleep and it'll still be Christmas when you wake up," she promised. Spencer suddenly sat up and shook his head.

"It's imp...im...impossible!" Spencer huffed. JJ rolled her eyes before closing them and pulling Spencer back down. He squirmed as she held him to her in the hopes that he'd go to sleep.

After five minutes the toddler persisted and settled into JJ's side. JJ was nearing the edge of sleep when the ajar door burst open.

"Daddy, Mummy! It's time for presents!"

Spencer sat up and eagerly crawled out of the sheets.

"Santa's visited! We have to see. We need to show Spen-" Spencer's head popped out at the other end of the bed and he smiled up at Jack. "Oh, hi, Spencey! Santa Claus has left you presents!"

Hotch moaned and rubbed his face as the three boys congregated on the bed.

"I guess that's our cue," JJ mumbled, sliding out from under the covers.

Spencer tugged on Hotch's hand.

"Tome on," he said softly. "It won't be Chwistmas without you."

"I bet he got me the Seth Rollins figurine," Jack exulted, bouncing on the spot where JJ has just been.

"I wonder if he's eaten our cookies!"

Hotch slowly sat up; _so much for a lie in,_ he thought.

* * *

Hotch carried an excited Spencer into the front room and deposited him gently on the floor, watching as he scampered after the older boys to their awaiting sacks of presents. Spencer smiled when he saw the boys grab their Santa sacks and heave them onto the rug. His eyes caught a third sack and he frowned.

"What's dat?" He asked, curiously peeking at the embroidery on the front. He made out a 'p' and a two 'e's in the folded material.

"That's your presents from Santa," Henry said as he pulled open his sack. When it was loose Spencer was able to read the embroidery on it. It read 'Henry.' He looked back at his own and stretched the fabric before gasping.

"It says my name," he said and Hotch shared a grin with JJ.

"Looks like Santa Claus visited you too. Do you need help pulling it?" JJ asked.

"Fow me?"

"Santa visits all the good boys and girls," Jack explained with an air of knowledge. He reached up to take a present but Hotch muttered an "Uh-Uh-Uh," causing the boy's arms to fall back in his lap reluctantly. Hotch stood up and lifted Spencer's bag of presents, putting it on the empty spot on the rug. Hotch frowned thoughtfully for a moment. Had it really looked that empty last year. Was there always that little space in their lives that Spencer seemed to fill?

"Is it weally fow me?" Spencer asked again, disbelief heavy in his words.

"Of course," Hotch said with a wink. "You've been so good that Santa just had to stop. And you two," Hotch added so the other boys wouldn't protest and start an argument between each other on who had been the best behaved.

The front room was filled with excited shouts and squeals for over an hour as the boys tore off the wrapping paper and presented their toys to each other; Spencer had to get up to show JJ and Hotch some of his things, his eyes wide in awe each time before he staggered back, opened another and repeated the process with overwhelming gratitude. They all managed to find their chocolate coins and Spencer had to pause his unwrapping to pull the foil off the coins so he could eat one. Jack and Henry multitasked, all three eager to take advantage and eat chocolate for breakfast.

The bags were slowly getting smaller when Hotch jumped up and went to the kitchen, whipping together his special holiday waffle mix for breakfast.

Hotch pressed down the waffle maker and hurried back to the front room where Jack and Henry had finished opening presents but Spencer was still trying to pull the foil off of his chocolate, which Jack had assisted in by loosening the foil. Hotch sighed and leaned over, pulling the bag of chocolates from Spencer's hands. Spencer whined through a mouthful of chocolate. "You've had enough," He said and Spencer pouted as best he could with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Hurry up, Spencer," Henry put in as he looked over at Spencer's Santa sack enviously.

"Be patient, Henry," Hotch said as he ruffled his and Spencer's hair.

"We'll have breakfast when Spencer's finished."

"What about... the other presents?" Jack asked coyly, his eyes sliding to the tree where he knew there were gifts for him.

"After breakfast," Hotch reiterated and Jack slumped and fumbled with his new wrestling figures.

Spencer finally opened his last present and babbled about how amazing it was (it was a pocketbook on types of insects, although both Hotch and JJ were sure Spencer already knew them all.) He opened it and pointed to the insects, showing them to Henry who was trying to steal Jack's nerf gun.

Hotch went back to the kitchen and plated the waffles before bringing them into the front room, as a treat, sauces cwtched under his arm.

He handed the boys plastic plates and divided the waffles between the five of them.

"How much sauce, Spencey?" Jack asked as he held the chocolate Hershey bottle, that was already oozing dark liquid chocolate from the nozzle, over Spencer's half waffle (he never managed to finish a whole one.)

"Not too much," JJ warned as Jack squeezed the bottle. Spencer waited till the waffle was drowned in chocolate, but before he could say ''top', JJ grabbed the bottle and tipped it upright, shaking her head at the copious amount chocolate sauce over the meager half waffle.

They tucked in, Spencer trying his best not to make a mess but ending up with sauce all down the front of his pyjamas. Henry had strawberry sauce across his eyebrow while Jack's lips were coated in thick chocolate.

"All three of you are having a bath before we go to Rossi's," JJ said, followed by three groans.

Hotch smiled and felt his pyjamas pocket absentmindedly where he'd planted a small box. He glanced at JJ who was laughing at the boys' messy faces, chocolate sauce now in Spencer's light brown hair, which he reached up to clean off only to leave more streaks. Hotch pressed into the hard square box in his pocket and stared at JJ's glowing eyes and beautiful smile. _Should I?_ He thought to himself, his long fingers reaching over the hem of his pocket, tantalisingly close to the dark blue box inside. He hesitated for a long moment. _Come on,_ his mind hissed, _you've done it once, how hard can it be._ Suddenly, his fingers fell back to his side and he closed his eyes briefly.

"You okay, Hun?"

Hotch jolted upright and stared at JJ's concerned face before breaking into an awkward smile.

"Fine, Fine."

"Sure," JJ chuckled sarcastically, leaning her head on Aaron's shoulder and finding his fingers to lace with her own. Hotch swallowed thickly, hoping she didn't notice how sweaty his palm was, while also hoping she couldn't feel the box.

 _Not yet,_ he thought with some relief. _Another day._ With that thought, he settled against JJ and watched the boys bouncing around the room on their sugar highs.

"Um... Jay?"

"Mmmhmmm?" JJ mumbled as she took a deep sip of her coffee and pressed into Hotch's chest. She looked up at her boyfriend who was frowning at the tree. "What?" She asked as she followed his gaze. Hotch pointed to a blue box nestled in the tree.

"How did the Tardis get in our tree?"

* * *

After a few hours of opening presents to each other and several demonstrations of how the boy's new toys worked (in Spencer's case it was either petting his new stuffed animals or reading a page from one of his books,) Hotch finally managed to catch hold of Jack and Spencer and started carrying the laughing boys upstairs while JJ convinced Henry not to open his new 'mad scientist experiment' set, which included DIY slime.

Hotch lost his hold on Jack who sprinted for his room with a mad cackle. Aaron rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Spencer before he stepped into his and JJ's room. He heaved Spencer onto the bed and the small boy rolled himself up in the sheets to hide.

"Having fun?" Chuckled Hotch as he aimed a jab at the sheets and was rewarded by a loud squeal.

"Yes!" Came the muffled response. "But you tan't tickle me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yea... ow...ow I'll tell day-I mean Mummy."

Hotch frowned in amusement. "Tell her what? That I'm tickling you?"

"No." Spencer's head snuck out from under the sheets; he had a smug smile on his lips. His eyes fell to Aaron's pocket. "I know what dat is."

Hotch touched his pocket and felt the box. "How-?"

"I'm 'till a genius," Spencer whispered. "I won't tell," he promised.

"I know you wouldn't, bud."

"Why don't you ask hew?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"Weally?"

"When you're older you'll understa-" Hotch cut himself off when Spencer raised his eyebrows and a 'seriously' look fell across his face small face. There was a moment of silence as Spencer crawled out from under the covers, pulling his stuffed rabbit, which had been abandoned there earlier, with him.

"She'll say yes ya know," Spencer muttered as he hopped off the bed and trotted to the door.

Hotch took the ring box from out of his pocket and popped it open to reveal a small diamond ring. He sighed heavily and closed the lid only to raise his eyes at the door where Spencer was still stood.

"Hew wing size is six by the way," he whispered.

Hotch rolled his eyes as he put the ring back in his draw.

* * *

Henry had the first bath. As soon as JJ washed his head he was hopping out, drying himself quickly before scampering out naked into his room. Spencer was next and he came in in just a small pair of underwear, JJ assumed Hotch had stripped him and Jack to make her job easier. He trotted in with a handful of bath toys he'd gotten from Santa and dropped them into the warm soapy water before attempting to climb in, not bothering to take his underwear off. Unlucky for him he was too short so JJ managed to strip him completely before putting him gently in the bubbles.

Once Spencer and Jack were washed and cleaned Hotch and JJ sorted through their new clothes and decided which to put them in.

Jack hurried into his clothes so he could watch the wrestling on the TV. Henry and Spencer were harder to convince. Henry took the lead by only wearing his underwear and Spencer followed but put his socks on too. Each time JJ caught Spencer he wiggled away as she was putting his Christmas pudding shirt on and he'd throw it off with a giggle and Hotch was having similar luck, but Henry was a little more violent. They swapped targets and Hotch huffed in frustration when Spencer pulled off his shirt for the second time.

"Fine. You boys want to wear just that then let's go," Hotch said and he picked up Spencer and motioned for JJ to do the same with Henry. He got to the front door and put Spencer on his feet, pushing him out into the cold. Spencer squealed and clutched onto Hotch's leg, raising his arms to be sheltered by Hotch.

Henry folded his arms and stood out in the cold, goose pimples rising across his skin.

"T-told," Spencer whimpered, waving his arms at Hotch who only raised his eyebrows at the boy. "I'll get 'tanged," Spencer promised, giving up on Hotch and reaching out for JJ who smiled and picked him up.

"Come on, Henry."

"Nope. Uh-uh."

Hotch let JJ take Spencer back in and they headed upstairs to change, he watched Henry and sighed. "Only boys who get changed can have more presents," he said and Henry gave him a sideways look.

"Presents?"

"Yep. I guess Spencer can have your presents from aunt Pen-"

"No!" Henry cried suddenly and he sprinted back inside.

Spencer was still flushed with embarrassment when JJ buckled him in the car with one of his new books. He admitted he didn't know what came over him. JJ explained that it was just something kids did but it didn't seem to make him feel much better.

* * *

They got to Rossi's by 12.

They'd had an agreement with Will and Haley. They both allowed the boys to stay with JJ and Aaron, especially considering both boys spent Thanksgiving without them due to a case. Will wanted to pick Henry up, however, Haley was spending the day with her new potential boyfriend and so was happy for JJ and Aaron to keep Jack the entire day.

As soon as they got inside Henry sprinted for the Christmas tree where stacks of presents were waiting.

"Ah! They're here," Rossi's voice drifted to the threshold where JJ and Aaron shared a quick kiss under the strategically placed mistletoe.

"And what time do you call this," Garcia chided from her perch in the kitchen, a half filled glass of wine in her hand. Her nails had been painted as Christmas trees which matched her dark green dress with red sequins over the hems.

"Ask Henry and Spencer," Hotch replied, pulling his scarf off.

"Didn't they get up?" Emily asked.

"Oh, they sure did. That wasn't the problem; they were up at 5.30."

"Ouch." Morgan cringed and took a deep sip of his mulled wine.

"Tell me about it." Hotch ruffled Jack's hair and he grinned up sheepishly at his father.

"It was Spencer and Henry's fault," Jack announced, raising his arms in innocence. "They wouldn't get changed! Henry stayed out in the snow in just his boxers!"

Spencer blushed deeply as the adults laughed. Henry, on the other hand, was too busy investigating labels and carefully shaking the ones with his name on.

"Well you're just in time for lunch," Rossi said, raising the turkey in the air and making Garcia jump into action with her own oven mitts.

"But what about presents?" Moaned Jack, pointing to where JJ was laying out gifts they'd brought. Spencer stared at the arrangement of presents and the variety of gift wrapping which, like Jack, had him infatuated.

"Yea," Henry put in with an affronted look, a particularly large package in his hands.

"After lunch."

"Why!?" Henry wailed, putting the gift down and folding his arms.

"Because you're late."

Henry huffed and followed JJ into the dining room.

"When can we open them?"

"After lunch," Hotch reiterated and Henry grumbled again.

Hotch helped Spencer into one of the chairs which Rossi had piled with books and pillows. It was at a level where Spencer could just about reach his plate.

"So did someone visit last night?" Emily asked as she dished carrots out onto her plate and passed them to JJ.

"Yea! Santa!" Henry shouted.

"Inside voices," JJ said, handing the carrots to Hotch who put a few on Spencer's plate. Jack took the bowl and did his own which made Spencer feel even more inadequate.

"Really?" Garcia gasped and all three boys nodded.

"He ate the cookies too!"

"Are you sure that wasn't Spencer?" Snickered Morgan.

"No," Spencer mumbled. "They wewe gone, Dewek. I pwomise I didn't eat dem! I'm not allowed sugar aftew bedtime," He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"He's just teasing you, Kiddo."

"Oh."

Henry grabbed his Christmas cracker and peeked through the end. "He got us loads of toys. Jack got the newest nerf gun!"

"Oh, great," Rossi muttered sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Aaron who suppressed a smile.

"Hey, blame Santa Claus."

"I hope I get the yo-yo," mused Henry, shaking his cracker which JJ snatched off him.

"Wait, Henry."

They ate and laughed in contentment and Henry swapped the Christmas crackers around until he was sure (by the power of guess) that he had the yo-yo, (Rossi wasn't about to tell him that the set of crackers he'd gotten didn't include a yo-yo.) Spencer was still slowly chewing his carrots - his fork lay on the tablecloth, abandoned after just 3 minutes- by the time the others had finished and were laughing between sips of wine.

Jack reached out for Morgan's glass and he quickly lifted it out of reach.

"Not until you're 21."

"Aw, no fair!"

"Can we pull the crackers yet!?" Henry moaned, waving his in the air.

"Okay," Rossi sighed and Henry perked up.

"Really?"

"Sure, ready Spencer?"

Spencer pushed his half-eaten lunch away and nodded.

They pulled the crackers with several cheers and giggles when they popped loudly. Spencer hadn't been strong enough so Hotch helped him pull and gave him the goodies inside both.

"Oh!" Henry cried in disappointment, slamming the comb that came in his cracker on the table and covering his face.

"What's this?" Jack showed his father the packet from his cracker and Hotch smiled and pulled out a small redfish.

"It's a magic fish," he explained and he placed it on Jack's palm.

"Aw cool! Look it's curling up!"

"Put your hats on," Rossi instructed, an orange crown already resting on his head. "Whoever keeps theirs on longest wins."

Jack and Henry quickly grabbed their hats and put them on. Jack's was red and Henry's was light green. Spencer pulled out a magnifying glass from his cracker and grinned when he examined the cotton tablecloth with it. Hotch pulled out a light blue crown and put it on Spencer's head, it fell down over his eyes interrupting his investigation of the cloth.

"Spencer loses!" Henry yelled, his hands clamping over his own crown.

"I have a clip to hold it up," Garcia said offering a bobby pin to Hotch. Soon enough they were all wearing hats. Hotch had a pink one, Morgan had purple, Garcia had yellow, which she stuck some glitter on that she just so happened to have in her pocket. Emily's was dark green and JJ's was dark blue.

Rossi beamed at the sight before picking up his joke and clearing his throat.

"How does Christmas Day end?" He asked and the team looked up at him with a mixture of grins and looks of confusion. "It's the joke," Rossi added and Emily and Morgan nodded in realisation.

"Uh... I dunno..." JJ mumbled.

"A-" Spencer started but Hotch put a hand over his mouth before he could ruin Rossi's punchline.

"It ends in a 'y'," Rossi chortled and the team rolled the eyes and laughed lightly.

"I don't get it," Jack said.

"My turn!" Henry called out and the table fell silent for him. "What do you get when you cross a snowman with a vampire?" He didn't wait long for an answer before blurting, "Frostbite!"

Henry looked up with a grin and everyone made an effort to laugh which made his smile grow.

"Good job, Henry," JJ said, skimming over her own joke and scrunching up the paper. Morgan pulled his out and snorted.

"How can you tell between a snowman and a snowwoman?" Morgan said through the noise. Hotch paused and gave Morgan a sharp look. He knew the answer.

"Morgan," he warned.

"What?" Jack asked, staring intently at Morgan for the answer.

"Snowballs," Morgan chuckled, dropping his joke on the table and smiling smugly at an annoyed looking Aaron. Spencer, Jack, and Henry burst out laughing, with the former almost falling off his pillows.

"And with that, we should clean up," Rossi put in over the loud giggling.

JJ herded the boy's into the front room, handing them a bag of the toys they'd already gotten to keep them entertained. When lunch had been cleaned up the team gathered in the sitting room and plopped down on the couches with full stomachs. The boys were mid-battle, with Henry and Spencer brandishing soft foams swords against Jack's nerf gun which was pelting the laughing boys mercilessly.

"Presents!" Henry squealed excitedly, throwing his sword down and rushing to the tree.

JJ went to stop him but Rossi waved her off and crashed down into a chair. "Let him sort them out."

"Careful," Garcia muttered as Henry lifted up one of the glittery presents and set it in front of Aaron. "That one's fragile."

Spencer strolled around the chairs, huffing when he saw that there was no room for him. Rossi reached down and lifted Spencer up off the floor and settled him on his lap.

Once the presents were sorted out JJ gave Henry and Jack the signal and they tore into their gifts.

"Aw, thanks, Aunt Em!" Jack gasped as he unwrapped a wrestling belt and held it up to the light.

Henry ripped open one of his poorly wrapped gifts and gave a cry of excitement. "Awesome!" He said as he raised the wooden sword with delicate engravings.

"Henry, what do you say?"

"Oh, right. Thanks, uncle Derek."

"That's okay, kid, just don't use it against your brothers or I'll be in trouble."

Spencer smiled and watched the boy's from Rossi's his lap, barely noticing the slight tap of the Italian's knee that was making him relax even more. Garcia reached over from her place on the couch beside them and carded a hand through Spencer's hair, catching his attention. "Why don't you open your presents too?" She said, motioning to the stack by Rossi's feet.

"B-but I alweady had pwesents," Spencer mumbled, scowling at the presents.

"Yea, from Santa, not from us," Emily added.

Spencer accepted the first present, carefully unwrapping the glittery reindeer wrapping and pulling out something soft. He looked down and saw a set of button-up pyjamas. They were white and had a dinosaur pattern. JJ bit her lip and pulled the pyjamas out of his hands.

"Aw, Pen, they are so cute! I wish I'd found them."

"Doesn't he have enough pyjamas?" Hotch half asked, half grunted.

"No!" JJ, Emily and Garcia said in unison and Aaron's eyes went wide.

"Fanks, Gawcia," Spencer said. Hotch sent him a look and the boy quickly corrected himself. "I mean... Fanks, auntie Pen."

"That's okay, sugar bunny. There's more." Garcia pointed to another sparkly present. Spencer went through his careful unwrapping again and pulled out a diplodocus plush.

"Fanks!" He whispered in awe, touching the dinosaur's neck. He tucked the toy under his arm and pulled the last thing from the wrapping. It was a hardback book on dinosaurs and the many species of them.

"I sense a theme here," Hotch chuckled.

"Boys like dinosaurs," was Garcia's only answer.

Spencer unwrapped his other gifts and thanked each member of his team with a big smile. Rossi got him a colourful kids encyclopedia and a book on random facts. Morgan had gone the same way as Garcia and got him a box of dinosaur figures; Spencer smiled sweetly at the smirk on Morgan's face, _just you wait,_ Spencer thought.

The adults started to open their own presents when the kids seemed satisfied. Jack was trying to make himself a wrestling outfit with his belt and the discarded wrapped paper while Henry and Spencer just examined their gifts.

Hotch picked up the glittery wrapped present that was clearly from Garcia's and he slowly unwrapped it. He caught Garcia watching him with a grin. He saw the back of a photo frame and flipped it over to see a photo of Henry, Jack, and Spencer. They were sat in Rossi's armchair, Jack had a false pained expression on his face as Henry was sat on his lap and Spencer was sat on Henry.

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch said and he handed the frame to JJ who laughed.

"When was that?"

"Last time we were here. I forced them to take a nice photo but Jack still refused," she replied and she smiled at Jack who was grinning cheekily.

"Hey!" Spencer grumbled. "You pwomised dat was just fow you!"

"Sorry, I don't remember, baby boy."

Spencer huffed and they carried on opening presents.

Emily got to the present from JJ and Hotch when JJ leaned over and whispered "the other present is from Spencer," as Emily pulled off the wrapping and caught sight of another gift in separate wrapping paper. "He was adamant," JJ added with a wink.

The rest of the team noticed their extra presents with an S on the front of each to show who it was from. They glanced at the quiet toddler on the couch with his head resting on his new dinosaur, watching something Jack had put in the TV.

Emily was first to open her gift from Spencer and she laughed when she pulled out a pair of earrings in the shape of back cats with small green gems as eyes. "He picked this?" She asked and Hotch nodded.

"Jay tried to help but he had his heart pretty set on those," He chuckled and Emily smiled fondly at the distracted toddler and swapped her earrings for the back cats.

The others unwrapped their gifts from Spencer. Garcia gasped when she pulled out a set of designer pens, each different, with her initials on some and her nicknames on others, spelled out with colourful gems.

Spencer was rubbing his eyes when he noticed Morgan finally getting around to his present. He rolled his eyes at the chunky book that the toddler had gotten him and his eyes went to the tin that had also been in his package.

"What's this?" He asked, eyeing Hotch who shrugged. Morgan raised his eyebrows at Spencer who was attempting to sit up while he yawned.

Morgan started pulling at the lid and caught Spencer's attention in doing so and a grin spread across Spencer's face.

"Taweful," Spencer warned as Morgan stuck his tongue out, loosening the lid slightly. After a few seconds it finally popped out and Morgan yelled suddenly when what he thought was a rhumba of snakes lept out at him. He threw it in the air and scrabbled away, panting heavily as he ducked behind the couch.

Spencer's laughter filled the room and the team glanced down at the tin and the paper snakes hanging from its mouth.

"I pwanked you!" Spencer giggled and Morgan glowered at him, a smirk curling his lips.

"Oh, that was a good one, Kid, but watch your back," Morgan hissed. Penelope smacked Morgan and shook her head.

"Lave my little munchkin alone you big bully," She chided and Morgan's mouth bobbed open in exasperation.

"Did you not see that!?"

"He's only two, Derek, he probably didn't even know it did that," she said, aware of the two other boys who were snickering as they examined the tin.

"Oh, he knows."

"Don't worry, Spence, we'll watch your back," Jack promised.

"Then I'll just have to get you all," Morgan added under his breath as he collected his book and other gifts and settled into an armchair.

Henry put the lid back on and tried the prank again with Rossi who had to pretend he was scared.

* * *

Will came to pick Henry up later that day when the sky was beginning to darken. Henry had kicked up a bit of a fuss until Will had revealed that there were presents waiting for him at home and the young boy was suddenly hugging everyone goodbye and scurrying into his father's car.

"Well, I guess it's time for leftovers." Rossi rubbed his hands together eagerly. Spencer and Jack were lay in front of the TV, half watching the Christmas film playing on there. Spencer had his head resting on his dinosaur toy, his eyes half open on the TV. Hotch grabbed the boy's new sets of pyjamas, Spencer's with the dinosaurs and Jack's with Captain America's logo on the front. He walked over to the boy's and heaved Jack to his feet.

"Humph," Jack grumbled, still staring at the TV.

"Come on, let's get you two changed and comfy," Hotch mumbled as he gripped Spencer under his arms and lifted him up. Spencer grabbed his stuffed dinosaur and let his head rest on Hotch's shoulder.

"What about the movie?" Jack asked groggily as he shuffled out of the doorway, his father's hand guiding him.

"It'll still be on when you get back."

The team had helped themselves to leftovers by the time Hotch, Spencer, and Jack came back in. The two boys were pyjamas clad. Jack was guiding Spencer by holding his free hand which wasn't carrying his stuffed dinosaur.

"Well look at you two," Morgan said and he gave a low whistle which made Spencer hide his face behind his toy.

"Aw! They're so adorable!" Garcia squeaked. Hotch helped the boy's onto one of the couches and they lay side by side, their elbows resting on the couch arm as they stared at the TV.

"They hungry?" JJ asked as Hotch collapsed beside her and stole a bite of the second half of her turkey sandwich.

"Nah," He said through a mouthful. "I think they might have made themselves sick on candy. Which I blame Emily for."

"What? Why me?"

"You got them way too much chocolate," Rossi said absently. Emily quirked an eyebrow.

"I didn't know what else to get. They have too many stuffed animals, although Spencer is doing a good job at acquiring more. And Garcia gets them clothes every day of the week. What would you propose?" She quipped.

"Not candy," laughed JJ.

Jack grunted irritably and shot them a look, pressing his fingers to his lips. "Shh."

* * *

Emily had managed to crack open Rossi's second best wine and they were indulging in it as the Italian poured him and Aaron a scotch.

"Someone's tired," Morgan whispered and he nodded his head towards the couch where Spencer was sprawled out, his eyes shut, hair in his face, pyjamas askew and his thumb resting between his lips. His new dinosaur was clutched tightly in his other arm.

"Aw, his itty bitty baby body can't keep up with us," Garcia cooed.

"He's not the only one." Aaron pointed to the rug where Jack was stretched out, his head resting in his arms. He'd moved after Spencer had tossed and turned too much and he'd gotten annoyed.

The TV was still casting a soft hue over both boys which changed colours as the commercials died away only to be replaced with a new one.

"I think we better go home," JJ whispered. She glanced at her wine and then spun around to Aaron, who had his arm around her and a glass of scotch in his hands. "Oh... uh, Aaron, how much have you had?"

Hotch closed his eyes and withheld a groan. "Too many," he replied.

"Stay," Rossi said. "You can put them in one of my guest rooms," he insisted, swirling the drink at the bottom of his glass. "You might as well stay. It's late already."

"I'm sorry, am I hearing this right?" Emily asked with a smirk. "Are you letting us stay?"

"Sleepover?!" Garcia cried, but she quickly snapped her mouth shut when Spencer shifted and made a small squeak.

"Well you all got Pyjamas from Garcia, and she probably brought her own-"

Penelope grinned mischievously and pulled out a nightgown from her bag.

"You could be a profiler, you know," Morgan chuckled.

"No, I'm just prepared."

Hotch grabbed Jack while JJ took Spencer. Both the boys' hats had fallen off during sleep. Morgan took a quick glance at the others and found their hats to be missing. He grinned and held his hands up triumphantly.

"I won!" He yelled causing Jack to stir and mumble in his sleep. Garcia hit his arm lightly while Hotch scowled at him. "Sorry, Sorry. But I won the game," he took his hat off and twirled it on his fingers. "So what do I get?"

Rossi shrugged and sipped his scotch.

"Nah, come on, I want a prize," Derek said with a smug grin.

"Sorry, Morgan, but only winners get prizes," Emily said as she stepped out of the kitchen. Morgan wrenched himself around in his chair to argue.

"I had my- Aw, come on!"

Emily pointed to the slightly torn paper crown still sat on her hair and Morgan looked back down at the purple crumpled paper in his hand, his shoulders falling in defeat.

"Ah, feels good to win."

"I'm at an unfair disadvantage!"

"And why's that?" Emily asked with a false sympathy look on her face.

"You have hair."

"And you have a big head. We're even."

* * *

 **There you go.**

 **Please review! It means a lot.**

 **I'll be back in two weeks, just gotta get through real life stuff, but I'll be back I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**


	51. Unexpected Visitors

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Well, I guess the break between this and the last chapter wasn't too drastic, but I'm back! I'm finished with exams! Wooohooo! Let's get back to it.**

 **This is the drama I've been promising... I hope I didn't hype it up too much.**

 **This chapter is set about 2 weeks after Christmas.**

 _ **Thank you to all you lovely reviewers. I'm sorry for not thanking you properly in the last chapter so I have to do this for both chapters so bare with me. From chapter 49, thank you to ahowell1993, lailyspenstar, FallWithMeOffACliff, Hippiechic81, CJ Fool, Guest (out your name so I can thank you personally), Ash59, Diana, Daisyangel, pechika, Rookblonkorules, Natasha, Aja85, Sarry22, GoodGodHenry, and Astrahan.**_

 _ **And for chapter 50 thank you fishtrek, lailyspenstar, ahowell1993, Rookblonkorules, Astrahan, Daisyangel, Mob85, FallWithMeOffACliff, CJ Fool, Diana, pechika, and guest.**_

 **Sorry, that was a little repetitive, but thank you to everyone who reviewed on one or both chapters, it really means so much to me, I wouldn't have the motivation to write at all especially lately without all of your amazing support.**

 **So, if you haven't yet, give this story some feedback. I'm open to everything, I'm always looking to improve myself, just don't make me cry, (unless it's in a good way) ;D **

**Okay, so this AN was meant to be small but I guess that's gone down the drain** **, so I may as well run with it. I just wanted to say that this story is so close to 600 reviews! I know, I'm just as surprised! I remember a year ago I got excited about one reviewer (which was my average back then) which is why I always try to review every story I read. It's the best feeling in the world to see what you readers think.**

 **Anyway, my point is... leave a review... thanks ;D**

 **I promise to shut up...**

 **Okay, enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

"I'm at an unfair disadvantage!"

"And why's that?" Emily asked with a false sympathy look on her face.

"You have hair."

"And you have a big head. We're even."

* * *

"Boys!" Hotch called into the front room. Spencer scampered over and stood patiently before Hotch, almost tripping over his too-long pyjama pants. Jack and Henry lounged a little behind.

"Yea, Dad?"

"Uncle Derek's coming over in an hour to take you boys to the park while I wrap up a consult," Hotch said. Jack and Henry looked at him in confusion. "Uh... some work," he corrected and the boys nodded.

"What about mummy?" Spencer asked, pointing to JJ who was walking by with a laundry basket.

"I've got to clean up the house because of you messy boys," she chuckled.

Spencer blushed. "I tan 'tay and help," he offered sweetly and JJ carded a hand through his hair and shook her head.

"No, baby, you have fun with uncle Derek."

"Awesome!" Henry exulted.

"I tan tate my bat and ball," Spencer said excitedly. "Uncle Dewek pwomised to teach me!" The small toddler sprinted to the closet where his soft baseball set had been put.

"Anyway, you boys will need to get ready soon, otherwise Derek will be taking you in your pyjamas."

Spencer looked down at his button-down pyjamas that were speckled with teddy bears and grimaced.

"Otay."

"If I get changed now can I watch TV?" Jack asked and Hotch nodded. Jack hurried towards the staircase, and Henry followed moments later. Hotch eyed Spencer who was pulling out his baseball bat and ball.

"Spencer lets get changed first."

"But-"

"Changed. Now," Hotch ordered and the toddler grumbled, but dropped the bat and stood up.

Once changed, Hotch helped Spencer downstairs and let him go back to examining his equipment. Jack gave the boy a too-big baseball cap, which Spencer wore proudly as he attempted to lift and swing his soft bat.

Hotch, who was drinking his coffee in the kitchen, watched Spencer's efforts in the corner of his eye and chuckled softly when the bat nose-dived back to the floor with a spongy thud. Spencer adjusted his hat and tried again. _So damn stubborn,_ Hotch thought to himself.

"Woooo!" Jack's victory cry drifted from the front room as his favourite wrestler held his opponent into the ground, Hotch rolled his eyes.

A knock at the door jolted him from his stupor and he set his coffee down and headed into the hall where Spencer had his tongue stuck out, throwing the ball in the air and trying to hit it. The ball fell to the ground before Spencer could lift the bat. Hotch ruffled the hair stuck out of the back of Spencer's cap, _bless him,_ he thought.

Hotch pulled open the door wide, ready to let Morgan in. But it wasn't Morgan. In his place we're two regimental looking people, a man, and a woman, the latter jutted her chin out, her arms glued to her side and her piggy eyes already sizing Aaron up.

"How can I help you?" Hotch asked as he eyed up the official looking people suspiciously.

Spencer, who had heard the door open, stumbled over eagerly.

"Mowgan!" He cried, but he paused when he saw the wide woman who produced a tight smile.

"This must be 'Spencer'," she grunted.

"How do you..." Aaron trailed off when the man presented an ID. "CPS? You must have made a mistake," Hotch started.

"No mistake, Mr. Hotchner, is that correct?"

Hotch nodded slowly.

"We have had orders to remove this child from the premises."

"Excuse me!?" Hotch gasped, Spencer backed up anxiously.

"Right now you have no authorisation to keep the child. We must take him," the woman deadpanned.

Spencer peeked up from under his cap. "Whewe's Dewek, Daddy? I wanna go to da pawk," he said, hoping to convince the people that Hotch was not a threat.

"We will, Spencey," Hotch whispered before whipping around to the CPS agents. "You can see for yourself that he is happy here," Hotch said, his voice edging on a growl.

"That may be so, but we have no paperwork to show any sort of arrangement, therefore, he cannot stay in your custody," the woman hissed and Hotch stood straighter as his mind ran quickly over when they'd taken Spencer in. _Paperwork... there has to be some, we had to have signed something..._ he thought desperately, but he came up blank. Had they really forgotten?

Spencer lent against Hotch's leg and looked up nervously.

"Daddy?" He murmured.

"It's okay, buddy," Aaron whispered and he grabbed Spencer's hand.

"We can sort out any paperwork; we have always been prepared to adopt him. He can stay with us-" Hotch started but the woman interjected.

"I'm sorry, sir, but until we find this child's biological parents we cannot condone your custody."

"We work for the FBI for christ sake," JJ retorted from where she'd been standing in the kitchen doorway. She revealed her and Hotch's badges which didn't seem to impress the agents, in fact, they didn't react at all.

"Even so, ma'am. We are under orders to collect the child until further notice."

"From who?" Hotch demanded. His fatherly tone disappeared and his work frown fell into place.

The woman took a step forward and handed Hotch the official documents. While Hotch was distracted the woman whispered something to the man beside her and he stepped towards Spencer who was clutching Hotch's leg and shaking. Spencer saw him coming and he darted to the kitchen where JJ was hovering.

"Mummy," he cried, reaching his arms out towards her. JJ went to pick him up but the man was quicker and he scooped up the toddler and started towards the door.

"Hey!" JJ cried, lunging out at him but the man was already out the door.

Hotch thrust the documents back into the woman's hands and darted past her. Being a lawyer in his past he knew he could do nothing. The papers had the authority to remove Spencer and any intervention could send them to court.

"Can't we be his guardians until we finish the adoption," he pleaded.

"If the child was brought to us as soon as he was found this would be much easier, but since he wasn't, this is what must happen," she grumbled and she followed the screaming toddler in the man's arms to the car.

"Don't let dem tate me away!" Spencer sobbed as he squirmed desperately.

"You can't do this!" JJ snapped and she wrestled with the man who shoved her away. Spencer smacked at the man's arms uselessly and stretched his fingers out to JJ.

"Jenifer," Aaron warned.

"If you have a problem with this you must get into contact with the head of child protective services."

"M-M-Mummy," Spencer blubbed as the man yanked open the car door and forced the boy into the car seat they had set up. Spencer fought against him, but the man grabbed his hands and forced them away. "Ow! Ow! Help!" He cried and Hotch tried to push the man away.

"You're hurting him," he growled but the man was equally as strong and shoved Hotch back.

"I'm doing my job," the CPS agent snapped back and he strapped Spencer in.

"Daddy," Spencer whined and he reached out towards him, pushing against the straps. Hotch was about to pull Spencer back out when the CPS woman touched his shoulder.

"Any intervention at this point will land you in jail, sir. You would be breaking the law," she muttered and Hotch paused and whirled around to her.

"Can't you see that this is the wrong course of action?"

"This is in the child's best interests."

"Best interest!?" JJ yelled. "Look at him! You call that a 'child's best interests'? He wants to stay with us!"

"I do believe there is something called Stockholm syndrome, ma'am," the woman replied, not bothering to look back at the wailing toddler.

Spencer was yanking against his seat straps and his watery brown eyes were locked on Hotch and JJ.

"Wait!" JJ yelled and she sprinted toward the house. The CPS agents didn't stop, the car door slammed on the hysterical child and the workers made their way to the front seats. JJ bolted back out through the front door, where Jack and Henry were watching fearfully, their TV show long forgotten, neither caring who won the match. "Please!" JJ caught up with the woman as she was ducking into the car and she thrust Spencer's stuffed rabbit under the woman's nose. "J-just give him this," She panted. The woman pursed her lips before taking the rabbit. She got into the car and JJ could hear Spencer's heartbreaking sobs.

"It's okay, Spence, we'll get you back," she shouted as the door slammed. She pressed her palm against the window and Spencer tried to stretch his tiny fingers to touch hers but suddenly the car flew up the road leaving JJ standing with her hand outstretched. Hotch already had his phone pressed to his ear.

"Garcia."

* * *

Spencer sobbed throughout the long drive, despite both CPS agents shushing him gently and then firmly.

They finally arrived at a large house, with outdoor children's toys littering the frosty grass.

Spencer hiccuped from his seat as he looked out curiously before a cold pair of hands unbuckled him and pulled him out.

"This is where you'll be staying, Spencer," the woman explained and Spencer stared up at the big, almost frightening house and covered his eyes.

"I want to go bact to my mummy and daddy."

"They aren't your parents. We will find your real parents," the woman said and she started soldiering up the steps to the entrance. They walked inside where there was a desk with a small woman sat behind.

"We got a new one," the large woman said revealing Spencer to the younger woman.

"He's young," the other pointed out.

"You know the schedule for the under 3's right?" The wide woman asked as she transferred the sniffling toddler over.

"Yes."

"Okay, get him fed and changed and put him down for a nap. We need to locate his biological parents. Oh, and the woman who was caring for him gave me this."

The bunny was exchanged and Spencer snatched it up and pressed it to his face.

"He might be a fighter," the CPS agent put in before marching back to the car.

The new woman carried a squirming Spencer into the front room where there were several other children sprawled out all over. Some were engaged in games between one another, but the majority seemed to be engrossed with the TV.

The carer trotted into the kitchen and expertly strapped Spencer into a high chair. "Let's get you something to eat," she said, searching through the cupboards until she landed on one filled with baby food.

"I wanna go home!" Spencer wailed. The woman paused as she scooped a pot of baby food into a bowl; it looked like smoosh.

"That's a lot of words for a little boy," she muttered, walking over and sitting down beside Spencer. Spencer stared at her with sad eyes as she mixed the food up. "I bet you're hungry."

Spencer shook his head miserably.

"Come on, baby," she whispered, filling the spoon with whatever gloop was in the bowl. Spencer felt tears spilling again. "Here comes the airplane," the carer said and she forced the spoon into Spencer's mouth. Spencer's eyes went wide and he reluctantly swallowed and stuck his tongue out at the taste. "Just a few more," The carer muttered and before Spencer could protest another spoon pried past his teeth. On the forth, he spat it back out and the carer sighed.

"Okay. Good boy," she ruffled his hair and scraped what was left in the trash.

"Lynn," she tapped another carers arm. She had just set a young girl on the floor who had to be 2 or 3. Spencer watched the child toddle into the front room, but a third carer picked her up and set her on a playmat. Spencer turned his head, looking for an open window to escape from.

"Can you change his diaper while I warm some milk?" Spencer's carer asked and Lynn nodded. Spencer, on the other hand, shook his head.

"No! I don't need won," He wailed. Lynn rolled her eyes at her friend and lifted the boy. Spencer gasped when she pulled his jeans down a little to check.

"Uh... Nat, he doesn't have one on," she muttered.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances, he barely looks two, so I think it's best if we just put him in one."

Spencer screamed the entire time. Kicking at the woman called Lynn. When he was finally changed she gratefully handed the sobbing child (now dressed in a soft baby grow with elephants dotting the white fabric) back to the other carer.

"You owe me one, Natalie," she said. "He is not as cute as he looks. I think I have bruises-"

"Lynn, don't upset him," Natalie mumbled, motioning to the baby who's lip was trembling more violently as if he realised he'd hurt Lynn... but babies couldn't express such feelings... could they?

Before Spencer could start crying again, the carer named Natalie stuck a bottle between his lips and started towards one of the many rooms. Spencer stared at the bottle in shock and tasted the bland milk... this is why he always drank coffee milk was too... wait. Spencer sucked the milk and scowled. It had a different flavour which wasn't all that terrible. In fact, he found himself enjoying the drink, barely noticing as they entered a nursery. He grabbed hold of the bottle to give himself a bit of control and soon he felt his eyelids growing heavy.

"That's it, honey. Nap time."

* * *

 **Smaller chapter today because... well, my chapters are just way too long which is why updates were getting harder, so chapters will get a little shorter, however, I'm really bad at keeping to word limits so don't hold me to that.**

 **Also, I know very little about the care system so I'm sure most of what I said could be wrong. I'll ask my mum who works closely with a version of CPS in this country, maybe I can get it a little bit accurate.**

 **Please review.**

 **Next time we'll find out how the team reacts... can they get Spencer back!?**

 **See you then.**


	52. Crawford House

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you Guest, FallWithMeOffACliff, Ash59, Mob85, fishtrek, ahowell1993, Cookieandjinx, Autxmnal Rain, CJ Fool, Hippiechic81, Rookblonkorules, lailyspenstar, Diana, Daisyangel, Guest, And Pechika for your reviews.**

 **Please keep reviewing! They mean a lot and really motivate me to sit down and write.**

 **Enjoy this chapter.**

 **Previously:**

 _He grabbed hold of the bottle to give himself a bit of control and soon he felt his eyelids growing heavy._

 _"That's it, honey. Nap time."_

* * *

The team gathered in Hotch's kitchen, JJ visibly shaking as she poured out coffee, whether in anger or anxiety nobody knew, nor did they wish to ask. Garcia was smacking her keyboard as Hotch hovered over her shoulder.

"Do you have a printer?" She asked and Hotch nodded pointing to the small box printer hidden behind a bookcase. Garcia connected to it wirelessly and Emily collected the sheets of paper coming out.

"Those are the adoption forms you have to sign," Garcia said.

Rossi pulled his phone from his ear and hung up.

"What did Strauss say?" Hotch muttered.

"She's organising something with a judge, she didn't give me the details but I think she's getting the director on board."

"Seriously?" JJ gasped, nearly spilling the boiling water over her the brim of her mug. Rossi nodded.

"The police are coming to investigate some time," Hotch mumbled absentmindedly and Emily scowled angrily, her fingers tightening around her mug which she wasn't drinking.

"Why the hell do they need to do that?"

"Whoever told them said they believed Spencer was in danger-"

"Well he's clearly not," Garcia interrupted.

"Well, CPS won't be satisfied until we are fully investigated."

"That's bullshit," snapped Morgan and JJ sent him a quick look of warning, motioning to the boys in the front room.

Garcia sorted through the paper and laid them on the table, putting a pen on top. "Sign them," she ordered, going back to her laptop.

"And hurry, I need to give them to Strauss," Rossi added.

"Don't we have to read them?" Hotch asked as JJ scribbled her signature on each piece.

"No time," quipped Garcia. "You'll have time to read it later. It's proof that you've agreed to adopting Spencer. Just do it."

Hotch didn't argue he signed the papers and barely lifted the pen off the last piece before Rossi was snatching them away.

"I'll keep you updated," he said and he hurried towards the door. "These bastards are gonna realise they messed with the wrong people," he added and the door slammed behind him before JJ could scold his bad language.

* * *

Spencer woke up with a jolt, his fingers clawing at his stuffed rabbit. He stared at the bars of the crib he was in and shook his head groggily. "Daddy?" He called tiredly. There was no answer. "Aawon!" He yelled. Still no answer. "Daddy-"

The door opened and Natalie trudged in. "Shh, you don't want to wake the others up," she murmured sleepily. She bent down and lifted the child into her arms. Spencer whined and pushed her away.

"I better change you," she muttered to herself. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She hated being in charge of the young ones, especially when they were up at 3.24 am.

She carried the groggy child to the bathroom and lay him on the changing cabinet, reaching down for a change of clothes and a diaper.

"Right," she said as she stood up and started to undress Spencer.

"No!" Spencer screamed and kicked Natalie's hands away.

"Sit still," Natalie, the carer, hissed as she tried to pin the toddler down to the changing mat.

"Leave me alone!" Spencer wailed kicking his feet wildly at her.

"Urgh!" Natalie growled, holding his arms above his head. "What are you!?"

Spencer paused for a moment and stared at her. _This isn't how a child acts,_ he chided. _But I'm not a child_ , he thought. Then a scary thought hit him. If they figured he wasn't normal would they send him away to be... tested on? _No...no they can't,_ but the thought had been planted and Spencer trembled in fear. _How would a child react?_ He thought desperately and he decided to let the toddler in him decide. He let his emotions take hold and released a long wail.

"Oh great...uh, hush, sweetie. I didn't mean to shout at you," Natalie said quickly and Spencer sighed internally and continued to cry. Much to his reluctance he allowed the carer to change him into a diaper and a baby grow. She lifted him into her arms, he was still whimpering miserably as she rocked him, he faked sleep so she would put him back in his crib. When she finally left he let the real tears fall.

* * *

"I need you to get into Spencer's records before they do," Hotch ordered.

"And do what?" Garcia asked fearfully. Hotch paused to think for a moment.

"I need you to hide his real identity. I don't want anyone to have access to it."

"But... we can't do that," JJ breathed, looking to Aaron who avoided her blue eyes.

"If they find out he's Spencer Reid, they'll...they'll-," Hotch swallowed thickly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We won't ever get him back."

"He can never be Spencer Reid again," Garcia mumbled sadly and Hotch nodded.

"So what? They put his finger prints through the system and find nothing?" Rossi asked and Hotch nodded.

"They would have to check his finger prints, and if they found his background I don't know what they'd do."

"So we have to change his identity all together?" Emily asked.

"It's the only way."

"But what if a cure is foun-"

"There is no cure!" Hotch snapped. "There won't ever be; Spencer is not going back to his old life, we need to face that. This is our only option," he took a brief breath before continuing. "Garcia, I need you to make sure everything is hidden away about Spencer. I want his record blank as of now. They already have the hospital records of Spencer's time with us, right now we look highly suspicious. Do it, Garcia."

"Alright," Garcia sighed and she started to slowly pull up Spencer's record, and began to bury it within the system.

The team watched Garcia work in silence until all links between Spencer and Dr. Spencer Reid vanished.

"There. Now there is no way they can link the two together, unless they have mad tech skills. Dr. Spencer Reid is no longer a assessable record. He is under an alias in witness protection to anyone who gets suspicious about his disappearance."

"What do we do now?" Questioned Morgan.

"We wait until the adoption goes through," Garcia whispered in a dull voice, vacant of her typical bubbliness.

"How did they even find out?!" JJ mumbled, rubbing her temples as a painful headache erupted beneath her fingertips.

"Someone told them," Hotch replied. He glanced at Garcia who looked from him to her keyboard.

"Um... permission to dig a little further than the law permits?" Garcia asked, giving a pointed look at Hotch who nodded and muttering something along the lines of 'we've come this far already.' Garcia swivelled back around to her keyboard and started pulling up tabs and typing manically through the search engines, boxes filled with white writing popped up across the screen until a long blue tab interrupted all the others and information started pouring across it.

"So it's really hard to pinpoint but these are the calls that have come into CPS over the last month," Garcia said and then she nodded to another tab in the corner. "And that shows the emails CPS has received. I can narrow it down to calls and emails within Virginia."

"Expand the search a little wider, add the neighbouring states," Rossi said.

"Alright. That's a big number but I think we can work with it," Garcia put in. "There are 789 results."

"Can't you analyse the calls for keywords?" Emily asked. Garcia paused for a moment and glanced around at Emily with narrowed eyes as she thought.

"You are a genius!"

"Can you do that?"

"It takes time but I can. I can analyse all the calls to recognise certain words but it will take time."

* * *

Spencer lay restlessly in his crib and dreamed of strangers who prodded and poked and laughed at him. He curled up in the crib when the nightmares broke his sleep and he shivered as tears rained down his cheeks.

"I want to go home," he whined quietly.

Spencer woke up hours later to the sound of crying, he looked around and saw another toddler stood in a crib wailing loudly for someone. Spencer sighed and covered his ears, trying to get back to sleep. The door opened moments later and Spencer was pulled from the crib by one of the carers

He was silent whilst they dressed him in shorts and a t-shirt. He let them brush his teeth and comb his hair and he reluctantly opened his mouth for the lumpy porridge which he had decided he had no choice but to eat. His behaviour was starting to scare Natalie as she watched the boy sit compliantly whilst another career spoon fed him, there was a sad, vacant look in his eyes. She took him from the kitchen and made her way to the den. She was almost to said room when a loud bellow interrupted her light footsteps.

"Patterson, here now." Spencer felt Natalie go taunt and she looked around slowly.

"Miss Debra," Natalie mumbled, standing up straighter. The woman she was addressing was tall, her stomach broad and round, her shoulder square. Spencer was reminded of a rectangle as he looked at her. Her hair was dark brown, greying at the roots and slicked back with some sort of oil which made her look sweaty and her receding hair line seemed to shine with its gloss. The hair in question was long, brushed down her back and off her face. She wore long tight navy trousers which clung to her pot belly in an unsightly manner, revealing all her meaty parts.

"Am to believe this is the new child?" She deadpanned, her arms placed behind her back, making her bulbous chest stick out from under her light pink blouse, once again doing no wonders for her shape.

"Yes, ma'am. Arrived yesterday."

"And you have taught him the rules?"

"Well I-" Natalie started but the woman cut her off with a palm in the air, which appeared surprisingly soft.

"Hand the child to me; I will set him straight," she said.

Natalie passed Spencer over and he scowled at the woman.

"You had better wipe that look off your face unless you wish to face consequences," the woman growled but Spencer didn't let up.

"I won't," Spencer grumbled and he squirmed angrily in the woman's arms. The woman didn't seem fazed and she pulled Spencer to her chest, holding him with one hand while her other hand swatted his backside three side- so much for looking soft. Spencer gasped in pain and shock, trying to reach around and stop the offending hand. The woman held him out in front of her again and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You do not speak to me or any other adult in such a manner. It appears you were brought up by farm animals."

"A fawm would be bettew dan hewe," Spencer retorted bravely and this earned him another three swats which landed painfully on his back.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy!" Spencer cried but the woman was having none of it, she held Spencer firmly and shook him.

"You haven't got a mother or a father! That is why you are here! The sooner you understand that the easier it will be."

Spencer stared at her as hot tears ran unconsciously down his face.

"You will sit with the others like a normal child. Any nonsense from you and you will be punished, understand?"

Spencer pushed away from her and her grip grew tighter and more painful.

"Understand?!"

"Yes," Spencer wailed as her manicured fingernails gnawed mercilessly into his side. The woman thrust the child back to Natalie and Spencer welcomed her arms just to get away from the other woman. Spencer held back his sob as he listened to the women.

"Take him into the den and put him in the playpen. I need you to get the two other under 3's changed and fed. Don't spend all your time on that one."

"Yes, ma'am," Natalie replied in a shaky voice. She stood for a moment before Debra took a menacing step forward, her eyes burning into Natalie's pale green ones.

"What are you waiting for?" Debra barked and Natalie jolted and hastened away.

She could feel the toddler in her arms quivering and she ran a hand over his back. "It's okay," she mumbled and the toddler let out a stuttered breath before bursting into tears. He nuzzled his face against her shirt and clutched her tightly, terrified of the scary woman coming back.

Natalie shuffled to the den where most of the kids were sat watching the TV with dead gazes. She walked over to the playpen that had been duck taped together after one of the kids had a temper tantrum and she set Spencer down on his backside and r ruffled his hair. She gave him his stuffed rabbit and Spencer grabbed it and covered his face with it. Natalie sighed and glanced around at the kids, only a few were paying her any attention. She took a deep breath before going about her other tasks leaving Spencer to fend for himself.

Spencer peeked up from his rabbit and saw a cartoon playing on the TV. He glanced around the playpen and stood up, walking to the gate which reached to the top of his chin. Spencer gripped the bars and tried to lift his leg over. It was too tall so he stood thoughtfully for a moment before deciding on another course of action. He gripped the top bar and attempted to lift himself up. He grunted with effort but his arms were too weak and they gave out under his weight and he found himself falling onto his backside. Spencer grimaced in pain, pressing a hand to his backside which stung doubly from the swats of the evil woman's hand and now his fall. He seized his rabbit and threw it at the bar in frustration, a sob leaking through his gritted teeth. He covered his face and felt let tears fall onto his palms. He froze when he felt a dark shadow fall over him.

"Why you cryin', kid?" One of the older children looked over the playpen and Spencer peeked through his hands in terror.

"Leave him alone, Buster," a young girl sighed and the boy shrugged.

"I'm not bein' mean. Jus' wonderin' if he met Demon Debra."

"Demon Debwa?" Spencer mumbled and the boy chuckled.

"Yea, that big bitch who walks aroun' here lookin' for trouble. She's knocked a few heads together in her time and she ain't afraid to go further."

"Watch your mouth," the girl snapped.

"I'll do what I want."

"Fine, but if Miss Debbie hears you-"

"She won't! Anyway, did ya meet her kid?"

Spencer nodded slowly and wiped his eyes.

"She hurt you, right?" Another boy with dirty blonde hair and a hooked nose piped up.

Spencer looked down at the floor. He could still feel the imprint of the woman's fingernails in his sides and her palm on his back. He shrugged.

"That old cow," the girl hissed and Buster laughed.

"Thought you said to mind ya language, Sandy?"

"Cows not a swear word."

"I'll ask Demon Debra shall I?"

"No!" Sandy cried.

"Stop saying that," an older girl, maybe 14, whispered, her head flicking backwards, searching for signs of danger.

"Saying what?" Buster asked innocently.

"Demon Debra," she whispered back nervously.

"Chill out, she's not gonna catch me anyway. D'you wanna get outta there, Kid?" Asked Buster. Spencer looked up at the older children and then back at his prison and nodded. Buster was about to lean over when the 14-year-old girl pushed him out of the way.

"You'll only end up dropping him," she quipped, leaning down and lifting Spencer up under his arms. "My name's Rachel," she said to Spencer. "What's your name? We can't just call you 'Kid' forever.

"Spencew," Spencer replied in a small voice. She deposited Spencer on the floor and he grabbed his rabbit from where he'd thrown it.

"Well if you've already met Miss. Debbie then you should know that it's us against her. Don't let her win, Okay Spencer?"

Spencer nodded shyly.

"Good, now if I were you I'd stay in the den, running away isn't really an option around here, and if you try to then you're basically signing your death certificate: don't do it," Rachel explained.

"O-otay," Spencer mumbled.

"You know he probably can't understand us," the boy with blonde hair said and Spencer scowled at him with an affronted look.

"Yes I tan!"

"Alright then. We have a policy here of 'every kid for themselves.' You may only be a baby but that's our rule, so we're not going to be saving your butt around here if you get caught by Demon Debra-"

"Mike!"

"Sorry, Rachel. We stick together here, unless Miss. Debbie is involved, then you're on your own, Spencer. You got it?"

Spencer nodded slowly.

"Good. Welcome to Crawford house."

* * *

Hotch was arguing with CPS on the phone, demanding to know which home Spencer had been sent to. Analysing phone calls had taken much longer than expected and Hotch had to drive to the BAU to access the systems there. It still took all night. The team had gone home to get some rest while Hotch and Garcia worked. Garcia had apologised profusely for taking so long, complaining about being unable to access most of CPS's records and in order to do so she had to break several laws.

It was 8.42am and Hotch was trying to keep calm as he spoke to an ignorant CPS agent who sounded more like a robot. Garcia was typing faster and faster and suddenly her eyes grew wide.

"Sir, I found the call," Garcia said quietly and Hotch stared at her for a moment as the CPS agent complained on the other end. "Sir?"

"Hold on, Garcia," Hotch muttered before he turned his attention back to the phone. "I don't care about who you have to speak to, get it done. No. You tell her that," Hotch growled and he hung up before slamming the phone down. He looked up at Garcia with a urgent look. "What did you find?"

"You're no going to like it."

* * *

Hotch was pacing around Garcia's office when a flustered Rossi entered.

"I just had a meeting with Strauss," Rossi put in and Hotch whipped his head around. "The papers have been sent."

"And?"

"And," Rossi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "It's going to take at least 18 days for the adoption to go through."

"You're kidding!?" Hotch snapped. Rossi shook his head sadly.

"She was pushing it as best she could but there is only so far her powers go. We can't have people asking questions."

"So we just have to wait," Hotch grunted.

"Maybe not, she's talking to the director. They're eager to clear this up. Guardianship is the next best option."

"And how soon can we arrange that?"

"Well your apartment needs to be checked, which was already happening; and then they do a full background check on you and JJ," Rossi explained.

"And how long is that going to take?"

Rossi rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not as simple as I'm making it sound. Right now a week is the soonest-"

"A week!? David, I have no idea where my son is or what is happening to him, I'm worried sick, JJ isn't doing any better and you expect us to go on like this for a _week!?"_ Aaron yelled.

"I don't expect you to, nor do I want you to feel that way; Strauss is actually working her ass off and I've already been pushing for too much. I'm just as worried as you are. Right now this is the best course of action," Dave said calmly and Hotch slammed his hand on the wall and left it there as he panted heavily, trying to control his breathing.

"Aaron?"

"I'm sorry, Dave. This isn't your fault."

"I know." Rossi said and there was silence for a moment before he smiled lightly. "You called him your son."

"I guess I did," Hotch replied, not disputing it.

"We'll get him back, Aaron, I swear. But um... Garcia said there was something important that you had to tell us."

Hotch glanced passed Dave and saw the team -minus Spencer and JJ, who was picking Henry up from school- hovering in the bullpen.

"We found out who reported us to CPS."

Rossi's eyebrows lifted with interest. "Who?"

* * *

JJ rushed into the conference room looking flustered, her hand holding Henry's.

"Will's coming to pick Henry up here, have you found anything?" She panted. She glanced at the closed faces of her team. "What?"

"We found out who reported us," Aaron murmured.

"Who?" JJ asked impatiently.

"Claudia."

JJ just stared back at Hotch for a moment before a lightbulb suddenly went off. "As in-"

"Yes."

"Daddy's girlfriend?" Henry asked but the adults didn't reply.

"That bi-" JJ started but Hotch motioned quickly to Henry and she cut herself off. "Why would she do that?"

"We're about to find out.You and I are going to have a quiet chat with Will and perhaps he could give us some insight."

"I'm going to kill her," JJ hissed.

* * *

 **Jesus! Now I seriously had writers block for this! I literally stared at a blank document for so long and wrote tiny bits and tried to piece them together. I hope this chapter is alright and I'm sorry I made you wait for it again! Next chapter will be better I hope. I'm not rushing to get Spencer home as you can probably tell. I want him to have a few new adventures at the foster home, but I promise not to do anything too drastic.**

 **So we're going to find out a lot more about Claudia and therefore about Will and JJ's breakup. I can't wait...**

 **Please review and I'll see you soon!**


	53. Escape is Futile: Don’t Even Try

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hey, I'm back. Sorry...work... other stuff... sleep...other fics... you understand ;)**

 **Thanks to all the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you Guest, fishtrek, iluvhotchme, FallWithMeOffACliff,** **lailyspenstar, gublersmoods, Guest, Diana, Guest, Ash59, Aja85, EJMorgan, CJFool, Guest, This is like my 4th account, Rookblonkorules, poohbear123, and Guest.**

 **I promise to actually PM you guys this time, I keep getting distracted from personally thanking you.**

 **Please keep reviewing! It is my serum for writers block.**

 **Okay, so I haven't just been lazing around the last few days, I made a new friend... I hope... anyway, check out her story, it's rated M so you'll have to include that in the filters. Her name is Emobunnyme and her fic is called "Spencer Reid, As I Live and Breath." It's a kidnapped team fic with you know who as the centre of the unsubstantiated attention. I won't go on, but go check it out, she's also super fast at updating, I'm jealous!**

 **Anyway, update time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously on Like a Family:**

 _"We're about to find out. You and I are going to have a quiet chat with Will and perhaps he could give us some insight."_

 _"I'm going to kill her," JJ hissed._

* * *

"Line up!"

Spencer jolted at the sudden booming voice that interrupted the book he'd been reading. It was his second day in the hellhole of a children's home and he had yet to get into any big trouble. Spencer watched around the den as the other children practically fell out of their seats to get to the door.

"Spencer," Rachel hissed, pausing at the door and looking back at the oblivious child, who looked up with innocent and rather confused eyes. "Hurry up," she added before she staggered away. Spencer hopped off the couch and laid his book face down so he could go back to the page he was on, then he made his way to the hallway, taking his time. When he stepped through the door he scowled at the children lined up against the wall, their backs pressed up against it. Some of them had their fingers crossed. Sandy was closest to Spencer and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her side.

"What-"

"Shh!" Sandy whispered, her eyes flicking down the hallway where a darkened figure could be seen under the broken lightbulb. Spencer squinted at the shape and swallowed thickly when he saw the shape step into the light and Debra emerged looking as terrifying as ever.

She cracked her neck before commencing into a tense speech about rules and regulations and about fostering and chores. Most of the kids zoned out.

After the speech Debra paused in front of Spencer and bent down, her hands on her knees. Spencer blinked nervously and pressed himself against the wall.

"Why did it take _you_ so long to line up?" Debra asked in a sickly sweet voice. Spencer looked back at her with a determined look despite the quivering in his hands.

"I didn't know I had to line up," Spencer retorted, his lips pursing together to stop them trembling. A few kids exchanged wide-eyed glances.

"You didn't know you had to line up?" Miss Debbie hissed a broad grin spreading across her face. "I say 'line up' and you didn't realise you had to 'line up?" She laughed cruelly and Spencer looked down at his feet. He was meant to be a genius...

"No," Spencer murmured after Debra stopped laughing. She sighed standing back up slowly.

"You answered me back," she said simply, grabbing Spencer's wrist sharply and making him cry out in shock and pain. "And you disobeyed me-"

"I didn't disobey," Spencer cried and Debra whipped around, fire in her eyes. She released Spencer and raised her hand. Spencer closed his eyes as her smooth palm smacked his cheek. Spencer reached a hand up to the sting in his skin and he looked up fearfully at Debra.

"You will not answer back!" She spat. The hall fell silent and Spencer took a step back from Debra who looked more like a raging bull. Debra seethed and turned to Natalie. "Take him to the quiet room," she snapped and the young woman nodded. Debra turned back to the boy to find that he was no longer stood before her. He was dashing towards the back door which was open to the garden.

Spencer hopped out into the cold air and looked back at the stunned audience he left behind too shocked to move. He narrowed his eyes on the chain link fence ahead of him and pushed his little legs to go faster.

He remembered what the children had told him: escape is futile. But Spencer enjoyed breaking expectations and proving everyone wrong.

* * *

An unsuspecting Will let Aaron and JJ in offering them a coffee as they sat down. JJ looked around at the house they once shared and pushed down her emotions.

When Will finally sat down Aaron spoke first.

"We needed to talk to you and Claudia about something pressing."

"Oh right, would you maybe like to wait for her to come? She shouldn't be long."

"No, we can talk about it," JJ said. "We have some news which-" she was suddenly cut off by Will who's eyes went wide as he suddenly remembered something that couldn't wait to be said.

"We actually have some news too," Will said with a grin. JJ shut her mouth in annoyance and narrowed her eyes at Will. "We're moving!"

"Wait... what?"

"Claud's been offered a new job in California and she wants to take it."

"What about _your_ job?" JJ mumbled and Will shrugged lightly.

"I can transfer to California PD."

"For her?"

"Yes, for her, Jen. I do love her, despite what you think about us," he said and he smiled nervously when JJ's eyebrows furrowed tightly. "Anyway, we can talk about it more when she gets here. Sorry, I think I interrupted you; what news did you have?

"You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for," JJ hissed. "You trust her after-" She started but yet again she was interrupted, this time by the slam of the door.

"Baby, I'm home!"

 _Speak of the devil and she shall appear_ , Hotch thought.

Claudia walked in on JJ, Aaron, and Will and she hesitated in the doorway.

"Hey, babe, Jen, and Aaron stopped by for a chat. I hope you don't mind that I told them about our move."

Claudia sighed and put her bag on the side."I thought we were waiting, baby."

"I know, but I thought they should know, especially when we'll be pushing for full custody over Henry-" Will said but he paused when JJ and Aaron threw him a deadly glare.

"You're _what!_?" JJ growled in a cold voice.

Will swallowed thickly and Claudia continued to smile as if oblivious, playing the dumb blonde which she seemed to have perfected. "Well, Claudia thought it would be a good idea, California will be a long trip and Henry's young, so it would be better if he stayed there with us."

"With his daddy," Claudia added.

"And what about me, William?!" JJ snapped. "Henry needs his mother."

"Um, he can visit..." Will mumbled and JJ glowered at him in disgust.

"Like you said, we don't expect Henry to take that long trip. He's staying with us," Hotch said sternly. Will went a little pink and tried to answer but no words came out. Claudia sat across the arm of the couch with a forlorn look.

"Will and I were talking and we thought having Henry living with us would be good for him; a fresh start! It's hard on him now that you two have Jack and the other little boy-"

"Spencer," Hotch snarled.

"He probably feels left out."

"Henry loves his brothers."

Will took a deep breath and took back over. "It's our decision; we're pushing for full custody of Henry, you won't change our minds," he said.

"He can visit-"

"Not happening," Hotch deadpanned and Claudia pursed her lips, hating to be interrupted.

"I guess we'll see what court has to say. Will is in a much more stable position than you two; they're bound to grant us custody," sneered Claudia and Hotch could feel JJ vibrating with anger.

"And why is Will more stable?" Hotch asked. Claudia looked back at him with a look of slight confusion.

"Because... because his job is less demanding..." she muttered.

"Or is it because CPS is investigating us?" Hotch questioned and Claudia's eyes lit up.

"Oh, are they?" She inquired innocently.

"W-why would they do that?" Will asked.

"Someone gave them a call," JJ spat, scowling at Will and then at Claudia's pale face. "Told them that we were endangering our children. They also told them about Spencer. They've taken him away," She seethed, her fists shaking at her sides. Hotch took hold of one and eased her fingers into his, trying to calm her.

"Taken him? As in-"

"As in taken him to a foster home, Will."

"Well..." Claudia cleared her throat a little nervously. "I guess this is all the more reason for Will to take Henry."

JJ stared at Claudia before standing up sharply and surging forwards. Hotch pulled her back and held her beside him as he too sent Claudia daggers.

"Turns out we're good at tracing calls, Claudia. Now, I would ask you why you did it, but it seems that you've just given us your answer."

"Why would you do that, baby?"

"Don't baby me," Claudia snapped and she glared at JJ. "He still calls you Jenifer."

JJ gaped at a panting Claudia before the idea hit her and she chuckled lightly. Hotch didn't find it funny.

"You reported us because you were jealous!? They have taken away our son, you do realise that!

"It's not like he's your real son!"

Hotch stood up abruptly and Claudia jerked backward in fear. Will also stood up, a little reluctantly.

"He is as much of a son to me as Jack. The same goes for Henry," Hotch hissed and then he turned to look at an anxious looking Will. "Did you know he calls me Dad?"

Will seemed to freeze his eyes meeting Hotch's dark ones as his body became rigid.

"Henry still calls you 'Daddy's girlfriend,'" JJ jeered at Claudia who looked away.

"Your plan seems to have fallen quite flat. Once CPS investigates they'll realise you lied, and when they do I'll make sure you'll never see Henry again!" JJ yelled and Will's expression fell.

"No, Jen, please, don't take him from me."

"It's because of her that we lost Spencer! He's two, alone and scared; we don't have a clue where he is! Imagine if it was Henry, Will," JJ said and her voice broke a little.

"I didn't know... please, Jay."

"No. You're not blameless, you chose her over me. That is the bed you made now lie in it.

JJ blinked back tears that sprung into the corners of her eyes. Will's expression was the same as it had been that night.

* * *

 **2 years before**

JJ tiptoed into the house quietly, shutting the door behind her. Henry was having a sleepover with Jack which allowed her to fulfill the anniversary her and Will had forgotten to celebrate the week prior.

She nudged off her heels and stretched out her toes with a satisfied hum. In her bag, there was a movie, one that Will had been moaning at to watch. Alongside it was a sharing bag of Cheetos which she may have already opened.

"Will?" She called quietly stepping into the kitchen and her smile growing.

The table was laid out for two and by the looks of the burning candles, it had been set up for a romantic meal. "So he did remember," she mumbled with a grin. She set her bag down when a loud bang made her jump

JJ frowned at the sound, it sounded like something upstairs. She looked up at the ceiling. Another sound echoed and she wondered what Will was doing, hopefully not decorating again. JJ was about to investigate when her eyes caught two dirty dishes set on the counter. She walked over and scowled at the dishes. There were also two glasses still partially filled with wine. A cold shiver trembled down JJ's spine. _No_ , she thought, _no, he wouldn't_. There was another loud thunk upstairs and JJ drew her gun and cautiously walked into the hallway. She crept up the stairs soundlessly and hurried to her and Will's room, the door was ajar and JJ could hear mumbling and groaning from inside.

"No," she hissed before she kicked open the door and aimed her gun.

"Nah!" The woman in her bed under her boyfriend sat upright, pushing said boyfriend away. Will grabbed the sheets and covered himself behind them.

"J-Jen," he breathed, his forehead shining with sweat. "I-I didn't think you w-were home," he said, swallowing thinking.

"Hotch gave us the rest of the day," JJ said quietly, lowering her gun. Her eyes were glued to the naked woman laying on _her_ sheets, on _her_ pillow, the intruder's underwear hanging over _her_ bedside table.

"Will..." the woman mumbled, her eyes flickering between the husband and wife.

"How long?"

"Huh?" Will licked his lips, his expression oblivious.

"How long!? How long have you been seeing _her!?"_ JJ yelled, forcing back the tears.

"Not... not long, Cher-"

"Don't."

Will gulped nervously. "A few months I guess."

JJ turned her head as tears threatened. "Happy anniversary," she murmured sadly. She walked into the room, desperately trying to appear angry, she wouldn't let them see her cry. She yanked open the drawers and pulled out a pile of clothes. She didn't look at the two in her bed as she walked back into the hall and slammed the door behind Will's pleas of forgiveness. She hurried to Henry's room and pulled a big duffel bag off his door, shoving her clothes inside. She glanced around and grabbed some of Henry's essentials. She zipped the bag as it all suddenly hit her and tears began to drip down her face.

JJ was rushing down the stairs when a half-dressed Will staggered from their room.

"JJ!" He called after her as she snatched up her handbag.

"Jennifer!"

"Go to hell!" She screamed before sprinting from the house. She went to Aaron's house and she never left.

* * *

JJ snapped out of the memory and focused on her ex's face. Hotch's hand was on hers his eyes filled with worry.

"You had better keep your bitch on a leash in the future," JJ said before she stood up, pulling her boyfriend with her.

* * *

Spencer collided with the metal fence and began climbing slowly, the sharp metal biting into his little palms. He slipped down slightly but gritted his teeth and held on. _That training with Morgan really paid off, he thought as he nimbly scaled the metal. He was at the top when he heard yells behind him. Spencer glanced around and saw Miss Debbie hurrying through the back door, two of the male workers following her, along with Natalie and another carer._

Spencer clambered up on the tall metal spikes, in his panic he slipped a little and his leg sliced along the metal spike, leaving a shallow gash on his pale skin. "Ow," he whined, reaching back to touch the wound. His fingers came back bloody and he quickly adjusted himself to he couldn't catch the spikes again, but in doing so he lost his footing.

"No!" Spencer heard Miss Debbie yell as he tripped. His shorts snagged on the metal spikes and he yelped out in fear when he thought he'd fall, but instead, he hung from his torn shorts.

"Ahh," he cried as he swung from the spike. He looked back and saw his shorts clinging to the spike, the hole it made was slowly growing bigger as the shorts began to tear.

Spencer looked back at the adults who were still across the garden and whimpered quietly when a ripping sound resonated from his shorts. It wouldn't hold out much longer, that much was certain. He tried to grab the bars on the fence but the movement made the shorts rip more and suddenly he was only hanging on by a few threads.

"HURRY!" He heard Natalie scream.

"He won't make that fall," Debra called.

The workers were at the gate trying to unlock it with a key card when Spencer's shorts gave out. Spencer fumbled for a hold on the bars as gravity captured him and pulled him down. He caught hold of one of the bars half way down, slowing his fall but his grip slipped and he tumbled the rest of the way before landing painfully on the hard ground. His vision flooded with black briefly as pain radiated from his back and hip.

Yells echoed in Spencer's head as he tried to cling onto consciousness. He lay on the ground, sucking desperately at the air, spluttering when his body wouldn't allow it in. _Man, winding sucks_. His fingers dug into the dusty ground as he heard heavy footsteps growing closer. Spencer's eyes wandered around and he saw the workers had finally unlocked the gate. _It's now or never_ , he thought and he finally drew in a big breath and found the strength to clamber to his feet. He stumbled clumsily on his little bare feet before he managed to get them beneath him. He clutched his chest as he ran, trying to steady his erratic breathing.

"Stop him!" Debra's demonic voice cried and Spencer pushed himself harder. The sound of crunching leaves and twigs pursued him into the woods. He glanced around and squeaked when he saw the two workers hot on his tail.

He got behind a tree and rasped sporadically, his eyes squeezed shut.

"He won't get far," a man's voice growled.

"Check behind the-"

"Got him!" Hands grabbed Spencer's second hand clothes and yanked him from the tress protective shade. Spencer shrieked in terror and he flailed his arms and legs about wildly.

"Help!" He screamed. "Help me! He-"

Spencer was cut off by a sharp slap across his cheek and he stilled suddenly which allowed his captor to get a better hold on him. He touched his stinging cheek and found a pair of cold black eyes glaring at him.

"Hold him up," she ordered and Spencer was lifted in the air, leaving his feet dangling beneath him and making him feel helpless.

"How dare you," Debra spat, punctuating the sentence with a nasty slap which landed on Spencer's already red cheek. The toddler cried out in pain. "You dis-," slap, "-o-", another particularly hard slap, "-bayed!" Spencer tried to hold his cheek to stop the onslaught of slaps but his arms were smacked down by Debbie before she slapped him again. Spencer felt his eyes welling up as pain radiated from his warm cheek. "You should wish that your little fall killed you," she hissed her fists clenching as she practically came nose to nose with Spencer. Tears trickled down Spencer's face, irritating the skin of his left cheek. Debra shook her head with a cruel smirk and smacked Spencer again, the wetness of his cheek making the pain even worse and Spencer screamed in pain.

"Shut that ugly little mouth," Debra yelled, grabbing Spencer's chin between her sharp claws and forcing his head up. Her face was scrunched up with so much rage that Spencer thought she might take a chunk out of his face with her yellowing teeth.

"I think he's had enough," the older carer said, not Natalie who was cowering behind the crowd. Back at the house, a few kids were out in the garden, watching in horror, some were peeking through the windows. Debra turned sharply and scowled at the carer. Spencer slumped in the male worker's arms and began to shiver convulsively.

"Fine; take him to the quiet room," she instructed and Natalie stepped forward to take Spencer but Debra put a hand out to stop her. "Not you," She sneered. "It seems you have quite a soft spot for the child. Davis, you take him," she ordered, sending the older women a cold stare. She nodded and walked to the worker to take Spencer who flinched at the woman's touch.

"P'eas," he whimpered as the woman lifted him into her arms roughly, she marched away from the others. She walked past the children and into the house and once there she released a breath and gently laid Spencer's unhurt cheek on her shoulder.

"Shhh," she mumbled as a sob broke through Spencer's chapped lips. "It's okay," she hushed, bouncing him a little and thumbing his soft curls away from his sweat and tear soaked face. She made her way slowly to the quiet room sending the other curious children glares when they craned their necks to see the boy.

She got to the door which had three locks on the outside. She pulled her ring of keys out and unlocked the room which was dark. There was nothing within the room, the walls were white the floor was made up of distressed wooden boards and scratch marks lingered in some places where other children had dug in their fingernails and the door was in a similar state. The carer closed her eyes briefly before stepping inside.

"You stay here, okay?" She mumbled, sitting Spencer on the floor. The boy covered his eyes and sobbed quietly. The carer shook her head sadly. He was too young for this. She left the room with the toddler still crying his heart out on the floor. She shut the door and locked it reluctantly behind her, counting each lock as she did so. _One, two, three._ Lastly, she slotted the key into the hole and turned it. She could no longer hear the child crying.

* * *

"JJ!" Hotch yelled as he watched his girlfriend slam her foot on the accelerator.

"What a bitch! How could she!?" JJ spat as she jerked the wheel and Hotch clutched onto the doorframe his eyes blown to double their natural size.

"Jen, calm down," he whispered as JJ took another sharp turn.

"She wanted us to lose the boys, Aaron. And the nerve of Will to just sit there and play the victim!"

The cars in the opposite lanes honked their horns when JJ swerved around the car in front of her.

"California! I mean really!"

"Jennifer!"

"I'd be quite happy never to see them again but Henry is staying put."

"Please slow down, Hun," Hotch begged as they turned onto the home stretch. JJ narrowed her eyes on their house in the distance and sped up. "JJ!"

"Stop yelling at me."

"Then calm down," Hotch retorted as they neared their house. Suddenly, the car breaked and Hotch almost smacked his nose into the dashboard. He grumbled angrily as he lifted his head up. "You didn't have to make a point of it," he muttered as he looked at JJ who was staring at their driveway in horror.

"What?" Hotch tech asked as he followed her gaze. It landed on a cop car parked in front of their house. "Shit."

"I didn't clean the house," JJ mumbled, her lips trembling, and her eyes staring out absently.

"It's only an inspection, JJ. We'll be fine."

JJ swallowed thickly and let the car roll slowly forward. _Just an inspection... just an inspection._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! That got a little dramatic...oops, hope it wasn't too over the top. Sorry if Will is totally out of character, I never cared much for his parts... sorry if you're a hardcore Will fan.**

 **Please leave a review telling me your thoughts.**

 **See yo in the next chapter.**


	54. Don't Mess With an MIT Graduate

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you ahowell1993, iluvhotchme, lailyspenstar, fishtrek, Diana, AZCatmom, Ludub, Guest, Sherryola, Daisyangel, Sarry22, lilyflower101, and poohbear123. I promise that the next chapter Spencer will (hopefully) get rescued!**

 **Please keep reviewing, it means a lot to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"It's only an inspection, JJ. We'll be fine."_

 _JJ swallowed thickly and let the car roll slowly forward. Just an inspection... just an inspection._

* * *

After the inspection JJ and Hotch collapsed onto the couch, sighing in relief. They were one step closer. They'd shown them the boys' rooms and their routine. They saw nothing wrong and left the parents feeling a little calmer.

"I'm sorry this all happened," the one inspector had said, slipping his notepad into his back pocket.

"There's nothing dangerous or worrying about your home environment."

"We know," Hotch had muttered.

"I hope the adoption is confirmed soon," the inspector added.

"Can you... can you push it?" JJ asked and the inspectors shook their heads sadly.

"We can only offer recommendation, we can't speed up the process, it's beyond our power."

Now sat on the couch, JJ turned to Aaron and he held her steady.

"I-I wonder what he's doing," she mumbled.

Hotch sighed and kissed JJ's forehead gently, "This is Spencer Reid we're talking about, remember; he's a genius and he practically raised himself the first time around."

* * *

Spencer stared at his lap sadly, dull pain radiating from his hip. It had been four days since he'd last seen his family. He was let out of the quiet room where he had almost lost all sense of reality, only the pain from his fall connected him to humanity. He'd laid low, lining up when told, eating when asked, making no fuss when he was changed and put to bed, although he'd stay up for hours imagining what his family was doing.

He was fed up of his own passivity by the time the four-day mark slipped by. If he couldn't escape then he'd make their lives a living hell until they gave him back to his family. Not exactly a perfect plan, but Spencer was eager to rattle some chains, more specifically to rattle Miss Debbie's chains. He hadn't been _entirely_ passive, he'd learned from most of the children where everything was kept, and he even managed to have a peek in the cleaning cupboard where all of his ingredients lay.

Now he just had to lay his trap.

* * *

The boys were home but the house was somber and quiet. Jack and Henry were on one couch watching the TV, their lips drooping downwards. JJ and Aaron sat beside one another on the second couch holding each other close as they whispered quietly. Hotch pulled JJ closer and let her nuzzle her face against his neck. The doorbell interrupted their embrace and JJ peeled away from Hotch's arms and went to the door. Jack and Henry didn't seem to react. JJ opened the door and her tired eyes fluttered wide open. "Sean," she mumbled and the visitor gave a forced smile and stepped forward to hug her.

"Rossi told me," he said, he held her tightly before pulling away and holding JJ's arms.

"Sean?" Hotch looked around the door frame in bewilderment.

"Hey bro, you should have called me, I would have been here straight away."

"Sorry," Aaron muttered but Sean hurried over and pulled him into a brief hug.

"I thought... with the new job and-" Hotch started but Sean gripped his shoulders tighter and shook his head firmly.

"Screw work," he remarked, patting Aaron's back.

When he released his brother Sean stood back and gave them both a pointed look.

"So how are we getting my nephew back?"

* * *

There were several things Spencer had learned number one, Miss Debbie woke up at 5.30 and showered. She would then change and go down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee which she doused with three teaspoons of honey.

Number two, she would order the children to line up at 6, anyone not in the line would miss breakfast.

Number three, she'd go to her office and fill out paperwork until 11.30 by which time she would return for a second coffee. During said cup of coffee, she'd monitor the children and assure their chores were done.

Spencer planned on hitting her with his master pranks during these times. He recruited several kids but only one was prepared to help set up. Mike, the boy with dirty blonde hair who had never believed Spencer capable of sensible thought helped him in finding things they'd need, he even set up the cupboard trap with Spencer's directions. This all had to be done in the dead of night, Mike got cold feet after the first prank was set up and tried to make Spencer go back to bed. Spencer pretended to do so but after 10 minutes he got up again and limped downstairs and as quietly as a door mouse he started to set up his other booby traps. He started with the coffee. Debra always spooned out her coffee before she went to bed so she could wake up and just pour the milk and water into the mug. Spencer guessed it was just her hyper organisation. He crept up to the counter and scooped out some of the coffee granules. He then pulled out the baking powder from the top cupboard, balancing on his good leg that didn't ache aggressively he popped open the lid. He gave the stuff a whiff and cringed. Though it wouldn't kill her if she drank it, it wouldn't have a pleasant taste. He scooped out a spoonful into the coffee and mixed in the white powder until the coffee covered it. He grinned at the mixture and slipped down off the counter to the fridge. He found the full-fat milk that was Debra's, it even had a label proclaiming it to be so, therefore, no-one else would touch it. It was almost empty too, there was enough for one last cup. Spencer found the vinegar from another cupboard and carefully poured the whole bottle into the milk. He put the cap on and swirled it around before setting it back in its place.

Spencer sighed as he stood back, nodding proudly to himself and wiping his brow. He winced when he shifted his weight and his side prickled with pain. He lifted his large top he'd been sleeping in with the 'Loony Tunes' logo that was peeling off on the front. Beneath the aging top, Spencer saw a blossoming bruise across his hip bone that licked around his back; he touched it lightly, holding back a hiss of pain. Natalie was the only one to notice his injury but she couldn't do anything about it without alerting Demon Debra and Spencer forgave her for not wanting to face her wrath.

Spencer rubbed his hands together, dropping his top and plotting his next steps. Now he just had to set up the rest of the pranks. He wondered how on Earth he'd sneak into the demon's room.

* * *

"How long?" Hotch demanded to the phone. JJ watched him sigh and rub his forehead. "It's been four days how much long- I understand, ma'am but..." Hotch's head dipped low and he shuffled his feet a little. JJ and Sean exchanged a glance before turning back to Aaron. "Yes. Alright. Thank you." Hotch huffed and put the phone back on its stand. He turned and shuffled away from JJ and Sean's wandering eyes.

"Aaron?" JJ called, but Hotch ignored her and continued to trudge up the stairs. JJ looked back at Sean. "I'm just going to check on him, can you watch the boys?"

"Sure."

Sean waited until JJ was upstairs before he walked to the front room where the boy's had the TV on, though neither seemed to be watching it.

"Hey, kiddos, fancy a game on the PlayStation? I've been brushing up on my driving skills," he said, kneeling down beside Jack who stared blankly ahead. "What do you say, Jacko? I bet I could beat you on Mario Kart."

Jack shrugged and turned his head away from Sean. Sean scowled and looked over at Henry on the other end of the couch.

"What about you, Henry? Fancy beating your uncle at-"

"No," Henry muttered back, flicking the volume on the TV up.

"You sure? You can be Mario," Sean offered and Henry looked over at him briefly with dark eyes.

"I don't want to play without Spencer."

* * *

Debra got up at 5.30 as she always did, unbeknownst to her, a two-year-old on the floor above was also wide awake.

Spencer climbed out of his crib and staggered to his knees painfully, pressing his ear to the floor. He heard the shower start and grinned giddily. The shower didn't stop which made Spencer think that Debra hadn't realised that he swapped out her shampoo with a mixture. A mixture that acted as a hair remover. It had taken an hour to plant it in her shampoo bottle, especially when the whole time he was in her small 'apartment' on the first floor there was the rumbling snore of a dragon keeping him on his toes. The dragon had completely swamped the single bed and Spencer had feared that if one of her big ugly eyes rolled open he'd be burnt to a crisp by her fiery breath. He shivered on the nursery floor at the very thought despite it being complete fiction.

Spencer still had his ear pressed to the floor when the door opened. He squinted up at the light and saw Natalie in the doorway.

"How did you get out?" She mused, walking over to him and lifting him into her arms. Spencer huffed in annoyance as she carried him to the bathroom.

He'd just have to wait to see the results.

* * *

Spencer was eating a bowl of porridge when he heard Debra's voice booming down the corridor, ordering someone around. Natalie jumped in her seat and took Spencer's bowl away, which he'd almost finished anyway.

"Let's get you changed before she-"

"Patterson."

Natalie's eyes bulged impossibly wide and she glanced over her shoulder. "Ma'am," she mumbled.

"It's a bit early, isn't it," Debra commented. Spencer craned his neck and caught sight of the horrid woman. He had to suppress a giggle when he saw her hair. It was tied back in a bun but Spencer could see several bald spots all across her skull, revealing her flaky scalp. Natalie turned around completely and gasped at Debra's head. She swallowed thickly.

"Um... Ma'am," Natalie started, looking at Debra with a grimace, "you have Uh..."

"What?" Debra snapped as Natalie stared at the bald patches in the woman's hair. Natalie snapped out of her trance and looked into Debra's cold eyes. She couldn't care less what Miss Debbie looked like.

"Um... nothing," Natalie said quickly, turning away and hitching Spencer onto her hip. Debra scowled at her back and shrugged before going into the kitchen for her coffee.

Debra pulled her mug over to the kettle and started boiling it. She shook her head in annoyance as she heard Natalie talking to one of the other carers, probably Lyn. She took her milk from the refrigerator and unscrewed the cap if she'd been paying attention she would have smelled something acidic in the milk, or seen the slightly brown tinge to the practically curdled milk, but she continued as she would and poured the milk in. As soon as the milk hit the coffee, so did the other ingredients and it all started frothing. Debra cried out, dropping the milk on the floor as her hands moved quickly to the mug as it started overflowing with brown foam.

"What on earth," she gasped as she tried to control the froth. She could hear it fizzle and bubble and she frantically shoved the rabid mug into the sink and turned the faucet on. The water hit the mug at an angle and sprayed up at Debra who snarled angrily, flipping the mug over. The mug hissed and spat as the foam started to float down the drain. Debra flicked her hands out to try and disperse the water. She kept the faucet running in case the concoction in her mug bubbled up again and she stood for a long time just staring down at the sludgy brown foam that crawled down the drain.

Her eyes narrowed down at the milk suspiciously as the water continued to run. Debra slowly bent down and picked up the now empty bottle up. She pressed her lips together and stuck her nose above the hole. She inhaled deeply and stepped back, the milk almost slipping from her hands. She swore she could smell something potently acidic. Cautiously, she brought the milk to her mouth and jabbed her tongue in only to cringe at the acidic taste filling her mouth and one that was certainly not what milk was supposed to taste like. She smacked the bottle on the counter and shut off the faucet, her teeth were bared as she seethed.

"You will pay," she hissed as her mind ran through which child was capable of the prank.

"Line up!"

* * *

Spencer and Mike sprinted to the hall (Spencer was much slower as he tied to hide his winces), glancing at each other briefly before looking over to Miss Debbie. Mike frowned when he saw she was no different. Had the pranks worked? Then his eyes found the unattractive bald spots in her hair, making her hair even less pleasant than normal. He had to smother his laughter by keeping his eyes on the ground.

Some of the other children noticed the baldness and the fact that Miss Debbie appeared a bit soggy, her clothes were sticking to her and a rather vibrant violet bra could be seen through her wet shirt. There were a few quiet snickers and Debra's head flickered from side to side, shutting down the giggles before they could start.

Debra started her normal rant about chores and behaviour and Spencer had to wonder if his prank even worked. Sure, she was wet, but she wasn't as disheveled as he'd hoped. She let them go but Spencer noticed how she glared critically at each child, her eyes passed over Mike twice and Spencer swallowed nervously.

 _Only one prank to go_ , he thought, disappointment hanging on his mind. He wanted her to suffer as much as she had made the children suffer; this last booby trap was his last chance. It was supposed to set off at 11.35 and he prayed his timing was right.

* * *

Spencer held his book tightly. It was 11.32, she should be making her coffee by now.

Debra waited for the kettle to boil and poured it into her mug, opting to put milk in second this time. She caught a boy in the corner of her eye and she whipped around sharply. Mike squeaked in terror and scuttled away from the doorway. Debra shook her head and grabbed her honey. She glanced around for any other children, she was determined to have a good cup of coffee this time.

Spencer bit his lip as the countdown began.

10,

9,

8,

Debra popped open the lid of her large squeezy honey, completely oblivious to the small device sat at the bottom of the bottle.

7,

6,

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the bang.

5,

4,

Debra scowled at the large bear which held her honey, it felt heavier for some reason.

3,

2,

She shrugged and tipped the bear upside down when something inside the container made a gurgling noise.

1.

Spencer put his hands over his ears when he heard the loud pop from the kitchen.

Spencer heard the scream and he covered his mouth to stop the laughter bubbling up inside him. All she had to do now is open the cupboard where the paper towels used to live but where Spencer had set up a fan and a bag of feathers that he'd pulled from his pillow, all of which would be triggered when the cupboard door opened, turning on the fan and...

"ARRRHHHHHH!"

 _Bingo_ , Spencer thought as Miss Debbie's howl erupted throughout the house. He continued to look down at his book innocently when footsteps thundered down the hall.

"Line up! NOW!"

All of the children, including Spencer, hurried into the hallway, their eyes squeezed shut as they pressed their backs to the wall. Spencer peeked over at Miss Debbie and felt a smile plaster his lips. The woman with her several bald spots stood before them, her normally pristine clothes were covered in oozy honey that dripped off the end of her pointed nose. There were also feathers, a lot of them, covering almost every orifice, although her red face could still be seen through them. They were stuck to her shirt, her skirt, there were even some gathered around the now sticky, golden hem of her socks. (Spencer had no doubt that some of those tickly feathers had worked their way into her large purple bra.) She was practically growling at the children as they hurried to their positions, her fists furled as if ready to let loose on the nearest nine-year-old.

"Who," she growled through gooey lips. "Did. This." Her eyes swept around the children and Spencer knew to look down.

"WHO!?" Debra bellowed, honey flying off her mouth, hitting some of the children who didn't move as it stuck to their cheeks.

Mike, the boy Spencer was working with shifted uncomfortably and his eyes flicked up to Debra briefly. He couldn't help the smile that curled over his lips. Like the hawk she was, Debra caught the action and in one swift movement, the boy was in her sticky grip.

"You think this is funny?" Debra snarled and the boy shook his head feverishly. Mike wailed when Debra grabbed hold of his cheeks, leaving streaks of honey and a few awol feathers behind.

"Guilty as sin," she hissed as she stared at his trembling face. She glared around at the other children. "Anyone else?!"

The kids stayed silent and Debra grunted before pulling Mike by his wrist. "Just you then."

"I didn't do it!" The boy cried but Miss Debbie was having none of it. She caught him by the ear and yanked him towards her. He screamed out in pain as his fingers clawed at Debra's vice grip.

"You'll stay in the quiet room for a week! You hear me!?" She spat and she started marching down the hall.

"No! No, please!" The boy wailed, he was trying to dig his feet into the linoleum but with no success. "I didn't do it, I promise!"

"A troublemaker and a liar!" Debbie sneered, sending a venomous look down to the little boy who sobbed desperately.

Spencer was breathing hard, his back pressed against the wall. He kept his eyes low. He really didn't want to go to the quiet room but he couldn't let Mike suffer. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. _Screw the rules, who cared about 'every man for himself'._

Spencer broke the line formation, limping forward and causing several kids to gasp before he'd even tried to speak, stepping out of line was already a criminal offense. Miss Debbie whipped around at the sound, her nails still clamped on Mike's ear. Spencer straightened up as best he could despite the pain flaring up his body. He raised his chin before he spoke.

"I did it," he announced and once again the room filled with gasps and bewildered looks. Debra stood up to her full height and released Mike's ear. The boy cried out in relief and scurried back into line.

"Of course you did," Debra hissed, stalking forwards, towering most of the children by a few feet.

"I did it all by myself," Spencer added and Debra's grin grew, feathers contorting with her features.

"How noble of you."

She glanced around at the other children. "Anyone else want to confess?" Silence followed. "No? Well, I guess you have to be punished," she said taking a menacing step toward Spencer who took an involuntary step back.

Before Spencer could run a pair of sticky hands grasped his waist and he was jerked from the very ground he stood on. He yelled as Debra turned on her heel and dragged him down the corridor, _or to Hell,_ Spencer thought in terror. He was thrown under the busty woman's tacky arm as she ascended the stairs.

"No!" Spencer cried as her hands dug into his bruised side. He couldn't go back there, not again.

"You vile little bastard," Debra snarled as she got to the third floor and marched along the dusty corridor.

Spencer's eyes widened when he saw the door in all its locked glory, three to be precise, in other words: inescapable.

"Please!" Spencer wailed futilely. _You did this to yourself,_ he thought bitterly.

Debra threw the door away before launching Spencer down to the floor, where he landed painfully on his already searing side. Spencer gasped and curled up on himself.

"You can rot here for all I care!" Demon Debra spat, feathers spun off her, the honey stayed put. Spencer crawled onto his knees and squinted at the beastly woman.

"You'll work off the damage you've caused until you go to school!"

Spencer grunted weakly. He wouldn't be here long enough for that.

"This is your new room," growled Debra, her words twisting with venom, seeking to wound her victim. The boy on the ground just looked up with pain filled eyes. Debra sniggered at the pathetic child and turned for the door, How was she to know that the boy was profiling her. She grabbed the door handle, leaving a gummy imprint.

"I tan tell you all about youwself," Spencer yelled and Debra froze at the door. She turned her head slowly her eyes narrowing on the child.

"What do you-"

Spencer cleared his throat and quickly interjected. "Youw fathew left you at a young age. You have abandonment ithues ( _issues_ ) which is why you pwefew to be awone. You hated youw mothew because she was cweul," he explained. Debra's smirk fell. "Did she hit you?" He asked. "Or was it emotional? I fink you twy to mate us undewstand what you went thwough by implementing the same punishments youw mothew used on you."

"How dare you," Debra hissed, but Spencer wasn't finished.

"She locked you in a woom... lite dis." Spencer motioned around at the quiet room. "Now you see a new genewation of tids who nevew have to face dat. But you did," he added, his eyes were filled with sympathy. Debra was staring at him, words stuck in her throat. "You don't have to be lite hew."

"Shut up."

"You tan be bettew-" Spencer started but Debra strode forward and grabbed his chin, gripping it harshly.

"Don't you dare. You know nothing; you're just a baby," she spat. "This is life: No one loves you! It's time you accepted that: love doesn't exist!" She released Spencer's chin, shoving it away from her before she stood and stomped out of the room. She slammed the door and locked it quickly. She got to the third lock when the keys slipped through her fingers. She gasped at the white door, her mind forgetting about the keys. A tear fell from her eye as memories hit her.

After a long moment, she shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Stupid kid," she grumbled, bending down to pick up the keys. She finished locking the door and pushed her sticky hair from out of her eyes. She'd make him pay.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is the last full chapter of Spencer time in 'captivity', cue rescue... in the next chapter.**

 **So I attempted the milk, vinegar, coffee, and baking soda and it does work! But it takes longer to react, I only used small amounts of the ingredients so I think what Spencer did is possible and it would froth, but right now, I'm staring at a slowly rising froth in my coffee mug, that's getting worryingly bigger and I only used like a teaspoon of each ingredient. So it's possible, but I wouldn't try it, the milk curdles and it all smells gross.**

 **Please review, they are my everything ;)**

 **Thanks for reading, see you next time (hopefully soon.)**


	55. Rescue

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you, everyone, for reviewing. Thank you Ludub, ahowell1993, Ash59, Guest, Emobunnyme, fishtrek, AZCatmom, Einn, lailyspenstar, Daisyangel, lilyflower101, Carpathian Princess, and Sarry22.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _After a long moment, she shook her head and wiped away her tears. "Stupid kid," she grumbled, bending down to pick up the keys. She finished locking the door and pushed her sticky hair from out of her eyes. She'd make him pay._

* * *

"Dave," Hotch said as he picked up the phone. "Please tell me you have good news."

Sean looked up from the couch anxiously, his fingers crossed in his lap.

"Better: the adoption will be confirmed tomorrow."

Hotch felt a great weight disappear from his chest and he gasped in relief. Sean grinned and loosened his fingers.

"Thank god."

"I can't pick up the papers until 2, but he's at Crawford House and as soon as I get my hands on those papers, we're getting him."

* * *

Spencer was brought back to reality in the early hours of the morning when Miss Debbie charged into his room like an elephant herd. The previous night while he was whimpering miserably to himself he'd heard a scream which erupted from the first floor. When the barely audible sound drifted through the floorboard cracks he grinned: Miss Debbie must have looked in the mirror and checked out her new hairdo.

Debra only came three steps into the room before halting with military precision. Spencer narrowed his eyes at the two metal bowls in her iron grip.

"Good mowning," Spencer said with a little smirk, his chin raised confidently. Debra's hands shook as did the bowls and Spencer could see she was gritting her teeth behind her thin lips.

"Do not speak unless spoken too," she growled. She took a deep breath to ease her boiling anger.

"This." she raised the bowls to her eye level. "This is how animals like you eat," she hissed, dropping the dog food bowl onto the floor which sent jelly and meat splattering over the rim. Spencer cowered away from it when the smell permeated the otherwise dank room. Debra grinned sadistically as she set down the water bowl, letting that splash too, and sliding it across to Spencer.

"Eat up," she ordered, motioning to the foul-smelling meat. Spencer didn't move despite the hunger gnawing at his stomach. He looked over at the water and licked his lips but he wasn't about to degrade himself to such a level so instead, Spencer shuffled away and turned his face towards the window, listening out for the sounds of a car.

Debra bared the teeth and stepped closer, Spencer looked back at her and a shiver coursed down his spine.

"Fine," She snarled. "You ungrateful brat..."

Spencer watched as she collected a bolus of spit in her mouth, her cheeks puffing our slightly before she spat into the water bowl. He watched the disgusting frothy liquid float around the water which up to that point had looked rather appetising. He looked back up at Demon Debra to see her grinning. She whisked around and slammed the door shut on the boy. Spencer stared at the soiled water for a long moment as tears began to slide down his face.

"Bitch," he muttered and he flipped over the dog food bowl. He stared at the chunky meat and jelly covering the floor. Anger brewed inside the boy's chest and he lifted the now empty bowl and flung it at the window. It missed by a long shot, clattering down and sending the remnants of a dog's dinner across the walls. Spencer finally gave in to his emotions and sunk to his knees as sobs rippled past his lips.

* * *

Hotch glared out of the window as a big house came into view; he saw the tall metal fence bordering it and felt a growl rumble in the back of his throat. Rossi reached out and rested a reassuring palm on Aaron's shoulder.

The car stopped and both men unbuckled and left the car without waiting for the two CPS agents.

Rossi led the way to the front door and rapped his knuckles three times on the weathered maple wood.

He glanced at Aaron when he heard the sound of children on the other side of the door and Aaron raised his eyebrows eagerly.

The door opened and a woman in her late 30s opened it, her face grim and tired.

"Can I help you?" She muttered, pushing her ponytail off her shoulder and straightening up when Rossi revealed his badge, unnecessary but satisfying.

"You have a child under your care who has been officially adopted by my colleague, SSA Aaron Hotchner," Rossi said, his chest puffed out with authority.

"Oh... right, yes, someone did call about that."

"That would've me, ma'am," the male CPS officer announced, stepping forward and offering the papers.

The woman examined the papers carefully. She was nodding along with it when she looked up again.

"I'll have to check with my superior, would you wait here a moment."

Before Rossi could argue the door shut on his face and he glared at it.

"Great services you've got here," He snickered to the female officer who purses her lips.

Dave glanced at Aaron who was trying to keep up a serious appearance, although his foot had started to tap anxiously.

When the door next opened a broad woman stepped out, the papers crinkled in her clutches.

"Miss Whinton, I assume everything is in order," the female worker put in but she was cut off by the large woman.

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to re-evaluate this... this adoption? The papers are wrong," Debra grumbled, waving the paper around as if it wasn't a lifeline for Spencer.

Rossi scowled. "How so?" He asked politely, and Debra slammed an angry finger onto the paper.

"There is no 'Spencer' here, we haven't taken in children that young since this July," she hissed and a smile clawed at her lips as Dave took the papers and shook his head.

"No,t-there must be some mistake," he stammered as he pointed down at the papers frantically. Aaron had grown a deathly pale at his side. "It says he was put in _your_ care. He-"

"He has brown hair, brown eyes... they're golden brown, you can't miss them," Hotch said quickly and Rossi added to it.

"He's two but he looks younger, he has a stuffed rabbit! It says that he was put in your care, it was only a few weeks ag-"

The papers were smacked out of the Italian's hands suddenly and they scattered across the floor. Rossi bent down to grab them but looked up sharply at the woman. He paused and his brow collapsed over his eyes as his fingers traced the corners of the papers.

"Where is he?" He growled suddenly, slowly gathering the papers and straightening up.

"Like I said already, there are no children of your description in our care, I'm afraid you have the wrong house," Debra snapped back. A few of the carers had gathered around to listen in on the commotion. Natalie looked over at the men and bit her lip as the younger man rubbed a shaky hand through his hair. The Italian continued to glare at Debra.

"Where is he, Dave?" Aaron hissed and Rossi broke his glare to glance at the panicking father. "Where?"

"He's here," Rossi said, gluing his eyes back on Debra. The CPS officers looked apprehensively at Debra

One of the officers piped up "Perhaps it was marked down wrong."

"Perhaps so," Debra deadpanned.

"He has to be here." Hotch's voice trembled; Rossi had never seen the man so jittery.

Natalie bit her lip harder and took a quick breath. "H-he's upstairs," she blurted. All eyes were on her in a second and she shrank back.

"Where!?" Aaron yelled, stepping up to the small woman as Rossi continued to glower at Debra.

"I-in t-the quiet r-room," Natalie whispered. "I-I can take you-"

"Now!" Hotch demanded.

They got to the third floor and Aaron glanced around and tutted at the dusty floor. Natalie hurried ahead; her fingers trembling as she unlocked the door.

Even the CPS officers exchanged troubled looks as they stared at the unkept corridor.

"There's nothing up there!" Debra called from behind. "It's just the attic." There was the sound of grunts as she tried to push her way through.

"We'll see," muttered Rossi.

Natalie pried the door open and before she could step inside something... or someone squeezed past her. The small boy bolted into the hallway, prepared to run for his life. He spun on the ball of his foot and froze when his eyes caught the mob of people at the end of the hall. His and Aaron's brown eyes met and suddenly everything was okay.

"Spencer!" Hotch gasped and the small boy's eyes popped out in surprise. His mouth bobbed open and he staggered down the hall. Hotch frowned when he saw Spencer limp painfully but he shook his head and dropped to his knees, pulling the child into his arms.

The CPS officers were scowling at Debra who's face was hard and unmoving. Rossi bent down and carded a hand through Spencer's hair as the boy pressed his face into Hotch's shirt.

"Hey, Kiddo, we're gettin' you out of here," he muttered and Spencer sobbed with relief as Hotch rocked him gently, keeping his arms wrapped around the toddler.

Rossi whipped around glowering with contempt at Debra. "You lied," Rossi growled.

"How was I supposed to know his name?" she deadpanned and Rossi jumped to his feet suddenly, striding towards her until they were almost nose to nose.

"You knew! You said no child had been taken in recently! HE WAS! HE-"

"Dave," Aaron mumbled, reaching a hand out to calm Rossi down. The Italian took a deep breath and flexed his knuckles, he looked down at Aaron with Spencer still clinging to him like a koala.

"You're upsetting him," Hotch said as he patted Spencer's back to ease his sobs.

"Sorry," Rossi whispered but he continued to cast a dark look over Debra.

Aaron shushed the trembling toddler and pulled back from their embrace so he could have a good look at him.

He wiped away the boy's warm tears and smiled at him with affection. Spencer grinned back and as he hiccuped.

There was a deep bruise on his cheek and Hotch palmed it gently. He frowned when he saw other marks on his small face. Spencer placed his hand over Aaron's as the unit chief touched the different marks. "It's fine," He mumbled. Hotch looked deeply into his golden eyes and pulled him into another hug.

"Let's go," He said suddenly and he put his arms around Spencer and stood up. Spencer whimpered when Hotch attempted lifted him and Aaron paused and set him back down.

"Are you hurt anywhere else, buddy?"

Spencer looked back up at Hotch and shook his head. Hotch pressed his fingers where he had before, Spencer cried out in pain. Aaron grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. He stared at the bruise covering Spencer's side.

"I-I'm otay," Spencer insisted trying to push the top back down. Hotch ignored him and turned him around to show Rossi.

"I think we should go to the hospital," Aaron said and Rossi nodded in agreement. He turned suddenly to Natalie, fire in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Rossi spat and Natalie looked at the floor. He shook with anger, his eyes narrowed with a frightening glare. He turned to the CPS officers. "You'll be hearing from our lawyers," he quipped.

Hotch gently picked Spencer up and the child winced and opened his mouth to protest. "You're not walking if you're hurt." Spencer scowled. "No, Spencer, I'm serious," Hotch added. Spencer huffed and folded his arms but relaxed into Aaron.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Spencer watched the other children with a sympathetic look, he waved sadly at Mike and then Rachel. He sighed and rested his head on Hotch's shoulder when a thought suddenly hit him.

"Wait!" He cried suddenly, looking back frantically at the stairs.

"What is it, Kiddo?" Rossi asked. Spencer glanced up at him and his cheeks stained a deep red.

"Um... my wabbit," he mumbled shifting in embarrassment.

"Oh, well I'll go get him. Show me where he was staying," Rossi ordered to the nearest worker.

"I know where it is I think."

Spencer sunk back into Aaron's arms in embarrassment at his sudden childish whim but when Rossi handed him the partially worn stuffed rabbit he felt a wave of relief wash over him and he pressed the rabbit against his un-bruised cheek.

Rossi ushered them into the SUV and with one final glare at Debra that could've cut glass he hopped inside.

* * *

"Ow," Spencer whined as the nurse poked his side. His lip trembled and his eyes pleaded with Aaron's. He held his stuffed rabbit tightly, aware that the nurse was perceptive to his reactions.

"I'm going to have to lift his top, can you lay him on the table," the nurse asked. Hotch nodded and stood up, standing Spencer on the bed and peeling off his top before helping him to lay down. Spencer tried to push himself back up, but Aaron kept a gentle but firm hand on his shoulders. The nurse eyed the bruises anxiously and looked back at Hotch.

"How did this happen?"

"We're not sure. He's been at a children's home for several days."

The nurse slowly raised Spencer's leg and he yelped out in pain. She gently twisted the leg and Dave scowled at her sharply when Spencer gasped, his nails digging into his stuffed rabbit.

Hotch ran a hand through Spencer's hair to keep him calm while the nurse laid Spencer's leg back down and pressed them together. Her expression became one of concern when she pushed against his feet eliciting another whimper from Spencer.

"You see this," the nurse pointed out and Dave and Aaron leaned forward as Spencer squinted anxiously at the ceiling. She motioned to Spencer's legs and how the one on his injured side was shorter than his other one.

"What does that mean?" Rossi asked, his eyes flicking back up at the nurse.

"It could be several things, an x-ray would make it clearer."

"What would've caused it?" Rossi asked.

The nurse sucked her teeth. "Most likely a fall of some kind of blunt force trauma; it-" the nurse trailed off as the Italian rummaged in his pocket noisily.

"Dave," Aaron started when the Italian lifted his phone to his ear. Hotch stroked Spencer's hair out of his face absentmindedly when the boy glanced over with worry.

Dave cleared his throat. "I'd like to file a police report..."

Spencer's eyes went wide and he licked his lips nervously.

"It was a fall," he murmured as Rossi took the call outside. Hotch rubbed a finger over Spencer's arm and watched Rossi brush past a doctor.

"Ah, so this is Spencer. Mr. Hotchner," the doctor said, extending a hand to Aaron who shook it. "We'll take Spencer down to x-rays in just a moment but first I need to ask if he has insurance."

"Yes, but it's recent and may still be under my name."

Spencer glanced at Aaron quickly before looking back down at his twiddling fingers.

"If you could fill this out and then we'll take Spencer straight to x-ray," the doctor said as he handed a clipboard to Hotch.

Spencer peeked at the clipboard pushing down the pain that radiated in his hip from stretching. He scowled at the scribbling pen.

Aaron freely wrote 'Spencer Hotchner' with no hesitation.

Aaron smiled at the confused toddler and carded a hand through his messy hair. "We have a lot to talk about," he muttered, signing his name at the bottom of the form and handing it back to the doctor who checked it briefly before nodding.

"Alright, Mr. Hotchner, we can wheel your son down-"

"Wheel!?" Spencer squeaked and he glared at the wheelchair with distaste. The nurse grinned and pushed it over to him.

"Yea, you get to have a ride!" She exclaimed patting the seat. Spencer gaped at her and the chair in horror before he realised that most kids enjoyed this sort of thing, he imagined Jack and Henry would jump at the chance.

"But I-I," Spencer started nervously, glancing back at Hotch who had a soft look on his face.

"I'll be right beside you, Spencer, but you can't walk or you could hurt yourself more," he explained gently. Spencer really wanted to huff and prove he could walk perfectly fine and had been for days (although he wouldn't admit to the pain it caused) but the toddler also knew that such a reaction was not appropriate for a boy of his age. So in a last-ditch attempt, Spencer made his lip tremble and he reached his arms up at Aaron.

"Up," he demanded quietly.

Hotch raised his eyebrows in surprise but complied to the demand. Spencer grinned happily until Hotch set him carefully in the wheelchair and stepped back.

"Huh," he gasped, whipping his head around at Hotch who was smirking. _That sly bast-_

"Let's get going then. I think Nurse Anna has special treats for brave little boys who have x-rays," the doctor said as he pushed the wheelchair out of the door with a tiny Spencer cowering in the center, a grumpy expression settled on his features as he scowled down at his knees.

* * *

Spencer fidgeted in his hospital gown that seemed to drown his small figure. A strawberry lollypop sat between his lips: a treat for being brave during his x-Ray. He wasn't complaining, it was the first flavorsome thing he'd had for almost a week. Hotch and the doctor had moved to a board where the x-rays were hung up, talking quietly so Spencer couldn't hear.

"You see this here, it's a slight hip fracture, it explains the limping, the bruising, the slightly out-turned leg...," the doctor explained. Aaron glanced back at Spencer as the boy squinted at his lolly and stuck it back between his teeth.

Aaron turned back and cleared his throat. "How do we treat it?" He asked.

"Well, typically hip fractures can only be treated with surgery." Aaron swallowed thickly. "But it all depends on specific variables which include age, condition of the bone, mobility before fracture and other things. Now you said Spencer fell a few days ago?"

"Yes, it wasn't treated but he said he was pretty active," Hotch mused and he shook his head lightly. "Surely surgery isn't necessary?"

The doctor let out a sigh and rubbed his head. "The break is at the attachment point which is the weakest part of a child's pelvis. The injury clears up within a few days when it's minor, my concern with your son is that he is also dehydrated and shows early signs of fever all of which could worsen his injury. Now, I do not think Spencer will need surgery nor a cast, which are very hindering especially to a growing child, but I'd like to keep him for observation and so he can rest."

Hotch looked relieved and took a deep breath.

"If I'm correct then Spencer should be prescribed children's Tylenol and I advise that he rests, but that you also try to stimulate some movement, there are exercises which would be beneficial for his injury."

"But he has to stay tonight?"

"Yes," The Doctor replied stoically.

"I'll go tell him," Hotch muttered.

Spencer craned his neck helplessly at the talking adults and he smiled when Hotch turned towards him. Aaron made his way over and crouched beside the bed. He gently took Spencer's hand and smiled. "How you feelin', buddy?"

"I'm otay. Tan we go home yet?" Spencer asked in a small voice which made Aaron's heartache.

"You need to stay here tonight," Hotch said, to which Spencer whined. "But I'll be with you the whole time." Spencer pouted and folded his arms.

"But I'm alwight! I fell ages ago!" He argued, emphasising his points with erratic arm movements. Hotch chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes, I know you did but you still hurt yourself; you're lucky you don't need surgery or a cast, have you seen those things?"

Spencer grumbled in the affirmative.

"Alright. Now the doctor said you need something to eat and drink, any preferences?"

Spencer's pout twisted into a smirk. "Ice tweam?" He asked innocently.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can have _some_ ice cream but I'm also gonna need you to eat something more nutritious, like a sandwich."

Spencer turned his nose up at that idea, but he didn't say anything for fear that he'd jeopardise his promised ice cream. "Otay," he mumbled. Hotch smiled and looked over at the nurse who was already paging someone to bring the food.

"Whewe's untle Dave?" Spencer asked quietly, adjusting the sticky lolly which had turned his tongue red.

"He's on the phone. I think he's letting everyone know that you're-"

Just then the door burst open and Spencer jolted upright, almost choking on his lolly. Aaron lost his words when he saw JJ's pretty face spring through the door

"Spencer!" She gasped.

"Mommy!" Spencer cried when he recognised her. Hotch had to hold Spencer in place so he didn't jump out at JJ and hurt himself more.

Spencer threw his arms around her neck as soon as she was close enough and he breathed deeply into her sweater, melting into the touch.

"Oh, sweetie, thank God you're alright," JJ gasped and while she stroked Spencer's hair and held him close she looked over at her boyfriend. "What have they said?" She questioned urgently.

"Minor hip fracture. They want to keep him overnight and after that he needs rest."

"Oh honey," JJ murmured, pressing a kiss to Spencer's cheek. The door opened again, a bit quieter this time and Sean peeled in. He saw Spencer and grinned.

"Hey, little dude," Sean said giving Spencer a cool half smile.

"Untle Sean!" Spencer squealed as Sean wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Your Dad told me that you just missed me so much that I had to come back, so here I am."

Spencer giggled and nodded.

"Whewe's Jack and Henwy?" Spencer looked up expectantly at JJ. JJ opened her mouth to answer when the door opened yet again and Jack and Henry dashed inside. Jack saw Spencer and darted for the bed.

"Hey, little bro!" He exclaimed, dropping several packs of candy on the bed. Henry was quick on his heels and deposited his own pile of candy on the sheets.

"Spencer!" Henry cried as he struggled up onto the bed with some help from Hotch. He grabbed Spencer roughly by the shoulders and dragged him into a hug with JJ warning him profusely to be gentle. Jack hopped up and sat on Spencer's other side, hugging him from there so they made a Spencer sandwich.

"Boys, I said a few treats," JJ chided through a sigh as she scanned the array of candy. When she gave them $10 she didn't think they'd spend it all.

"Look, Spence, we got you all this candy," Henry said, picking up a packet of skittles and waving it in front of the smaller boy, glancing back at his mother with a smirk to see her reaction.

"Because mom said you'd need cheering up," Jack added. Spencer smiled widely to show that it had cheered him up and he reached out for the Twinkie, taking his lolly out of his mouth to munch down on the softer treat.

"Uh Uh Uh," Hotch tutted, pulling the delicacy out of Spencer's eager hands. Spencer looked up with pleading eyes. "After some proper food."

"Bu-"

"You heard your dad," Sean said and he snatched the Twinkie from his brother. "I'll look after this for you."

Spencer gaped at Sean as he stole the Twinkie and then he looked from Jack to Henry as they chomped down on candy.

JJ laughed at the look of horror on Spencer's face. She scooted Henry along the bed and sat down beside Spencer, gently pulling him back into her lap where she coiled her arms around him and pressed a kiss to the back of his head.

"Careful," Hotch warned. JJ trailed a finger down Spencer's face and cocked her head at Hotch.

"Oh right," JJ mumbled, looking down at where at the ice pack on Spencer's hip.

"How _did_ you do that?" JJ asked in a soothing voice.

"I was 'scaping," Spencer put in miserably, putting the lolly back in his mouth.

"Escaping?" Henry asked, his own mouth full of skittles.

"Yea, I 'timbed a weally big fence! And den I scwatched my leg on da 'pikes and den I fell!" Spencer explained, his arms flailing as he told the story.

"Oh really?" Jack said in an animated voice, he rolled his eyes at his father and winked at Sean.

"Yep! And I fell on my bat and den dese two big gauwds 'tased me and den Demon Debwa 'taught me-"

"Demon Debra?" Hotch raised his eyebrow; an amused look settling on his face.

"She wan da house! An-an-and she got 'tovered in Honey and feathews and... vinegaw an milk... an..." Spencer panted as he tried to tell them everything at once. "Baking soda... I-in 'toffee," he explained, unable to contain his rambling. JJ rubbed his shoulder and shushed him.

"There's plenty of time for you to tell us," she said.

"But first you need food and rest," Hotch added and when Spencer caught his breath he moaned.

"But I put... in shampoo...an-"

"Shhh, you can tell us all about your adventures later."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. He's finally safe! Now I can use Sean a little bit, I really like his dynamic in the story.**

 **Anyway, please review.**

 **See you soon!**


	56. She’s Going Down

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thank you Ludub, Emobunnyme, iluvhotchme, fishtrek, guest, FallWithMeOffACliff, Hippiechic81, Astrahan, Ash59, Pwllgwn, guest, lailyspenstar, guest, peshika, Diana, Sarry22, poorbear123, Dolphins2018, guest, Rookblonkorules and lilyflower101 who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Also, to one of the guest reviews, I'd really appreciate you proof reading but once I know where I'm going wrong I think I should be fine. I'm also not sure how to contact you, so if you could point out some examples of my mistakes so I can correct them in the future that would be a huge help. Thank you.**

 **This is a shorter chapter because I needed a filler so I could move on with things.**

 **Please keep reviewing, it helps motivate me and at the moment I'm being super lazy with writing so motivation is very much appreciated.**

 **Internet's been terrible, so no spelling or grammar check... ahhhh, so I apologise in advance if it's off.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _"But first you need food and rest," Hotch added and when Spencer caught his breath he moaned._

 _"But I put... in shampoo...an-"_

 _"Shhh, you can tell us all about your adventures later."_

* * *

"Spencer..." Hotch shook the little boy sprawled out on the hospital bed (it probably wasn't the best position for his injured hip.) He moaned and rolled his head away from Aaron.

"Come on, bud, it's time for your medicine then you can sleep," Aaron whispered.

Spencer whined and cracked his eyes open, squinting briefly up at Hotch before collapsing back into his pillow. Hotch laughed and gently pulled Spencer's arms until he was sat up; his were eyes still closed and his face was scrunched up in annoyance.

"Mmmhmm," Spencer groaned, raising an eyebrow at Aaron.

"Spencer," Hotch warned.

Spencer grumbled and lent against the now raised bed, wincing at the pain in his hip.

"I was twamatised," Spencer whined dramatically. "Tan't I s'eep in?"

"After medicine you can."

"But now I'm awate," Spencer moaned as Hotch fished out a bottle of medicine. Spencer watched him search for the spoon and bit his lip, trying to build up the courage to say what he wanted.

"Umm," he mumbled and Hotch glanced up.

"What is it, buddy?"

Spencer sighed. "Loot, Dad-" he paused and blushed a deep red. "I-I mean Aawon... I appweciate evewything you've done and awe 'till doing fow me... but ummm... well," Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. "I just... I-"

"Spencer, don't worry, just say what you want to say," Hotch soothed, patting Spencer's shoulder gently.

"Wight... well, I need mowe independence," Spencer finally blurted and he looked down shamefully and started twiddling his fingers.

"Spencer-"

"Loot, you and mo- Day-day... you and Day-day have been gweat, but I'm 'till 'Pencew Weid... despite what de adoption papews say, and I just want to do things dat I used to do," Spencer explained shyly. He took a deep breath and glanced at Hotch and was surprised to see him smiling.

"Of course, son, I was thinking you'd say something like that."

"I won't 'tange how I've been. De boys won't know... I just... I need to be awone sometimes and do things myself."

"Sure," Hotch replied but Spencer continued to argue his point.

"I know I'm in dis small body but I 'till tan do things, Aawon."

"I believe you, Spencer."

"And I tan-"

"Spencer," Hotch interjected, taking Spencer's face gently in his hands. "I agree with you," Aaron added and Spencer's brow furrowed.

"Weally?"

"Yes," Hotch chuckled. He released Spencer's face and smiled calmly. "But I still need to keep an eye on you; you've proven how accident prone you can be."

Spencer nodded feverishly, a grin spreading across his face.

"Good. Now have some medicine."

"I tan do it," Spencer said, already taking advantage of what had been said. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"You and I both know you'll end up spilling it. Let me pour it and then you can take the spoon."

"Fine," Spencer huffed.

He took the spoon carefully once Hotch had filled it and he stuck it in his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed but making a smug face at Hotch to show how easy it was.

"Tan we go home now?" Spencer asked, sticking his tongue out as the taste of medicine lingered.

"Well-"

The door cut Aaron off as Rossi stepped inside.

"Morning, Kiddo, good sleep?" He asked, taking in how Spencer had an almost healthy glow again.

"Uh-huh, fanks Wossi, you?"

"I slept just fine, but," Rossi paused to sit down on a chair beside Spencer's bed and he released a strained exhale, "I'll sleep even better when you tell me what Debra did to you," he concluded.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably which made Aaron grip his shoulder and send a scowl at Rossi.

"Dave, he may not be ready."

"No, I am," Spencer rapoke up quickly. Rossi pulled out a pad of paper and looked expectantly at Spencer. "But y-you might not want to wite what _I did_ to hew," Spencer added nervously and Dave and Aaron exchanged an amused (and slightly concerned on Aaron's part) glance.

* * *

Spencer took a deep breath and watched as Dave finished writing before he grabbed his phone. He looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"This is going to send her down for a long time," he muttered before dialling a number and standing up. "You did good, Kiddo."

He left with his phone pressed to his ear and Spencer raised his head slowly up at Hotch whose fists were clenched at his sides.

"Wossi said she's going down," he whispered. Aaron met the boys eyes and shook his head.

"She hurt you, Spencer. Think of all the other children she's hurt."

Spencer looked back down and chewed the inside of his gum. Aaron closed his eyes briefly and took a deep shuddery breath before he opened them and touched Spencer's cheek gently.

"Let's go home."

"Home?" Spencer mumbled and Hotch nodded.

They got home almost an hour later and as soon as they stepped through the front door Spencer gasped joyfully. "Home," he whispered. If he wasn't on bed rest he would've rushed around each room taking them all in with affection.

He grinned when he saw JJ hurry out of the kitchen, her face lit up at the sight of the two-year-old.

"What did the doctor say?" JJ asked as she palmed Spencer's cheek, her eyes on Hotch.

"It should heal itself but he needs rest and..." Hotch turned to Spencer and put on a stern expression. "He's not allowed to walk for a few days."

"But-"

"Doctor's orders, Spencer, not ours."

Spencer folded his arms and let out a miserable sigh. "Whewe awe da boys?" He asked.

"School," JJ said and she smirked when Spencer let out a yawn. "Which is good considering you wouldn't be able to keep up with them."

Spencer fisted his eyes and squinted at JJ. "No, I'm otay."

"Really?" Hotch questioned as he pushed the door shut. Spencer was about to protest when he glanced down at his pyjamas: the same pyjamas JJ had brought for him the night before so he didn't have to stay in his hospital gown. He realised that he really wasn't up to do anything but sleep.

"Um... maybe... I _could_ do with a s'eep," Spencer mumbled.

JJ frowned and gave Hotch a questioning look. He waved her off with a motion that he'd tell her later. "Well then... I'll make some lunch for when you wake up."

"Fanks." Spencer beamed but made a face when JJ pecked his cheek.

Hotch carried Spencer upstairs and the boy felt his chest swell happily as they passed the familiar homely sights.

They got to his room and he gazed around. Everything was how it had been. Hotch laid him down and pulled the sheets up.

Spencer snuggled his face into the pillow and sighed with relief and Aaron smiled affectionately before backing out of the room. He paused by the door and saw Spencer's head shift a little.

"I don't need you to watch me," he murmured. Hotch grinned and gave the boy a salut.

"As you wish."

"And I'm going to s'eep because I want to," Spencer said, lifting his head and eying Hotch seriously. "Not because it's 'nap time,' otay?"

"Alright, Spencer," Hotch said, hiding a chuckle. Spencer nodded and lay back down, inhaling with satisfaction at the feeling of taking some power back.

Hotch backed out of the room and pulled the door to. He went to turn and came face to face with Rossi.

"Dave," he said as soon as he found his voice. "How did you get in?"

"That's no way to speak to guests," Rossi gasped in mock offence. "Did I scare you?" The Italian chortled and Aaron raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Last time I checked it belonged to JJ as well," Rossi retorted. Aaron rolled his eyes and started towards the stairs; he glanced over his shoulder at Dave.

"Why are you in _our_ house?" He asked again.

Rossi followed him slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. "JJ let me in. I thought you ought to know that Debra Whinton-"

"Demon Debwa!" Interjected a faint and sleepy voice from the room they'd just left.

"Thank you, Spencer!" Hotch called back. "Now get some rest!"

"Only because I want to," Spencer added, his voice growing quieter. Hotch rolled his eyes and motioned for Dave to continue.

"Well she's about to get an unexpected visit."

"What did you do?" Aaron questioned as a sly smile spread over Dave's face.

"I made a lot of calls, Strauss helped; that woman's been more helpful this week than in her entire career, she-"

"Ahem."

Rossi blinked at Aaron and realised he was getting off the point. "Yes, well, 'Demon Debra' is going to jail."

"How... that's..." Aaron stammered trying to find the words that were lost on his tongue.

"No need to thank me. I just wish I got to see the look on her face when they brought her in."

"You and me both."

* * *

Debra stared at her reflection and growled, she touched the bald spots and seethed like a bull, her black eyes darkening her face. _How dare he!_? It must have been _him_ who tainted her shampoo.

She slammed her hands against the sink and gritted her teeth tightly.

When she finally made it out of the bathroom she saw the children sat around the den, chatting eagerly to one another which only made her anger boil even more.

"Line up!" She screeched and she took carnivorous joy in watching her prey prance out of their seats and into the hall.

The children had their eyes squeezed shut and some had their fingers and no doubt their toes crossed.

"You all seem to think this is a fun fair," Debra spat, her venomous words striking like a snake, making the kids jerk with fear. "No more!"

"I will have you all cleaning this house with your own toothbrushes," she yelled. Some kids looked up in terror.

"I want you to scrub the floors until your dis-gust-ing," She punctuated the words by scrunching up her face in pure rage. "...little fingers bleed."

"And-"

Debra was cut off by a knock at the door. She snapped her head around so fast that some of the carers thought (and perhaps hoped) that her neck broke. Debra's fists curled up and she sent a glower at the closest carer.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

The carer jolted upright and staggered towards the door.

"As I was saying," Debra hissed, puffing her chest out in front of the children. "You will-"

"Ma'am?"

"What now!?" Debra snarled as she whipped around. Her eyes glossed over the carer and scanned the officers. She stood up straight and pursed her lips together.

"How can I help you officers?" She asked calmly.

The elder of the group stepped forward his hand slowly reaching for his handcuffs.

"Are you Debra Whinton?"

"I am. I also run this home so I can deal with whatever issue you have brought here. Shall we step into my office?" She put in trying to keep the rage from her voice. She watched like a hawk as the officer pulled out his handcuffs, his lips pinching together beneath his grey moustache.

"That won't be necessary. Debra Whinton, I'm arresting you under suspicion of child abuse-"

"Excuse me!?" Debra cried as her arms were yanked behind her back and cuffed. She shoved the officer off and another grabbed her thick arm, holding her steady with a piercing hold.

"You have the right to remain-"

"Get your hands off of me!"

"-What you do say can and will be used-"

"No! Get... get," she struggled futilely against the officers. "-Off! Get off me! Patterson! Carter! Help me, tell them they're wrong!"

The children were watching with open mouths some of which were turned up excitedly. Natalie crossed her arms and for the first time in a very long time she smiled. Debra glanced around at them her head flicking back and forth like a hungry meerkat.

"Don't just stand there!"

"Stop struggling ma'am, you're making this hard on yourself."

Debra's nostrils flared and her eyes landed on Natalie as she tried to shimmy off the officers. "You!" She accused but Natalie didn't flinch.

They dragged a yowling Debra to the squad car and squished her inside. The officers filled the other cars while two CPS vans and another police car pulled up.

"We're shutting this place down," the older officer with the fluffy grey moustache said, not bothering to turn back and look at Debra.

"You can't do that," Debra growled.

"After what I just saw and what those CPS officers will see, this place is history."

Debra trembled with anger, her right eye quivering slightly. She narrowed her eyes at the house. She saw the fence and recalled the little boy who had scaled it just days earlier, theremnants of his clothes were still caught in the wire.

 _He should've just died_ , she thought cruelly. The boy's face filled her head and her anger escalated.

This was his fault. As his smug smile crossed her eyes Debra grunted and let her fingernails sink into her palm. She wanted to cut that smile from the child, she wanted to tear at his throat. She wanted all the pain in the world to be inflicted on that evil toddler.

She wanted revenge.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! That escalated quickly. I remember being so angry once that I tore a page out of my book and then cried about it for an hour. Clearly Debra is not the crying type and instead of a book she prefers to go for the jugular...**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	57. The Boy With ADHD and Smokey the Chicken

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Had to reupload this due to technical issues. I'm not sure why it's not showing up on the main page but it's starting to really bug me.**

 **Sorry for the delay. I'm more annoyed at myself. but... MY A-LEVELS ARE FINALLY OVER!**

 **I'm going to be better.**

 **Thanks Ludub, ahowell1993, iluvhotchme, fishtrek, Emobunnyme, AZCatmom, poohbear123, Anon2215, Aja85, Daisyangel, Ash59, lilyflower101, Fangirl44, RookBlonkorules, IR, Astrahan, Sarry22, and Diana for all the reviews! You guys are amazing.**

 **Keep on reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _He should've just died, she thought cruelly. The boy's face filled her head and her anger escalated._

 _This was his fault. As his smug smile crossed her eyes Debra grunted and let her fingernails sink into her palm. She wanted to cut that smile from the child, she wanted to tear at his throat. She wanted all the pain in the world to be inflicted on that evil toddler._

 _She wanted revenge._

* * *

Breakfast was just as frustrating for JJ and Aaron as it was most mornings. Henry and Jack were persuaded from the TV screen by a trip to the park while Spencer talked JJ's ear off until she too persuaded him to have breakfast with the promise of a Doctor Who marathon.

Aaron slid a plate holding a steaming pop tart across to Henry and he dodged past Jack as the boy walked by while pouring milk onto his fruit loops.

"Can you do that at the table?"

"I'm done now," Jack said, leaving the milk uncapped on the counter as he spooned cereal into his mouth on his way to the front room.

"You're eating it at the table- Jack! Get back here!" Hotch called and he was answered with a loud groan before Jack came stomping back in. Aaron turned to Spencer then. "Cereal, Spencer?"

"Cheewios, peas, but I Tan pouw dem," Spencer added. Aaron rolled his eyes but handed the boy a bowl and the box of cereal. Spencer proceeded to stick his tongue out in concentration and pour in the cereal managing to only spill a few pieces over the table. He motioned for Hotch to hand him the milk carton but he shook his head.

"I'd rather not wipe the floor," he muttered as he poured out a generous helping of milk into Spencer's bowl.

"Too much!" Spencer cried, waving his arms in annoyance and glaring at Aaron.

Once breakfast was finished and cleared away, with JJ waiting for Spencer to finish, as usual, the boy's grabbed their coats and toys to take to the park. Spencer took the opportunity to start his promised marathon; he lay on the rug in front of the TV, a pillow supporting his still painful hip, his eyes piercing the TV and shaking his head in disbelief when an alien lunged at the doctor.

Hotch was grinning at him from the doorway. He sighed when his phone beeped and reached into his pocket while shaking his head in amusement at Jack when he attempted to use his baseball bat on a lonesome pillow, discarded on the floor.

He glanced briefly at his phone and felt his smile fall.

"Do you think it will rain? I'm not sure whether to put my warm coat on or my-" JJ started as she hobbled out of the closet with an armful of coats, scarves, and hats. She paused when she saw the blank look on Aaron's face.

"We have a case," he deadpanned. JJ sighed and shrugged off her coat.

"I'll call Sean," she said, taking Aaron's phone from his open palm and stepping into the kitchen.

Aaron peeked back into the front room where Jack and Henry were talking excitedly with Spencer too engrossed in the onscreen battle to notice. He looked over at JJ as he heard "hey, Sean, it's JJ. Yea... can we ask a favour," and a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Boys," he called. Henry looked around but ignored Aaron's call, opting to commence a sword fight between his foam sword and Jack's bat.

"Jack. Henry, Spencer, come here please," he called again, this time he used his 'boss' voice that seemed to work best on Anderson.

"But dad!" Jack whined as he shuffled into the hall. Henry followed without complaint but Spencer didn't move.

"Spencer!"

"But de doctow is about to altew de 'pace time tontinuum so dat he tan save-"

"I won't ask again," Aaron boomed, cutting through Spencer's rambling.

"But daddy, he's about to save de planet!" Spencer pleaded, glancing back with a pout.

"I'm pretty sure he will," Aaron said and Spencer unexpectedly and quite literally growled like a wolf, though he sounded more like a frustrated puppy. Jack laughed loudly while Spencer got unsteadily to his feet and limped over, putting real emphasis on his limp to show Aaron how much of an inconvenience he was putting him in.

Once Spencer was stood between the older boys, (his eyes still bobbing behind him to see if the doctor had succeeded) Aaron folded his arms and pursed his lips into a thin line. "Me and Mommy have to go to work."

A mirage of emotions passed the kids' faces, Spencer looked overjoyed whereas Henry's face took on a disgusted expression and Jack looked downright heartbroken.

"Wait, what about the park?!" Henry cried, dropping his knight's sword on the floor and gazing at Aaron with a desperate look.

Aaron shared a quick glance with JJ ho had just hung up the phone and nodded at him as he wrung his hands together. "Sorry, buddy, duty calls."

"Oh!" Jack whined as he threw down his baseball bat and stormed upstairs with Henry at his heels. Hotch watched after them and then turned back to Spencer who was still stood with his hands behind his back.

"So whewe awe we going fow dis won?" He asked, a confident smile shining on his face.

"Us, not we," Aaron corrected, and Spencer's arms fell at his side and his mouth dropped open.

"What?!"

"You're still on sick leave."

"But you pwomised!" Spencer cried, his eyes glaring at the floor. Aaron dropped to his knee and put a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Spencer, you're not ready to come back."

"I Tan 'till help."

"No, Spence. You're staying here," JJ said, putting her foot down on the subject. Spencer backed away from Hotch's hand and sent them both glares that looked too cute to be taken seriously.

"Oh, yea!" He declared with a frown. "Who's gonna loot aftew me den! You tan't leave me _all_ on my own," Spencer mocked, rolling his eyes comically. Aaron grinned and straightened up.

"Your favourite Uncle is coming over."

Spencer looked up at Aaron who was smiling slyly.

"And if you ask real nice he'll take you to the park."

Hotch watched with a grin as Spencer stomped off in the same fashion as Henry and Jack.

"Oh, that was cruel," JJ hissed. "Sean's on his way," she added quickly before Aaron's lips found hers and silenced her.

* * *

"Sean!" Jack cried, practically throwing himself down the stairs to get to the man in the doorway, a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.

"Jacko! Good to see ya, bud!" Sean dropped his bag to grab the boy before he collided into his legs.

Henry slunk down the staircase and narrowed his eyes at Sean. "I thought Daddy was coming to get me," he muttered. He looked over at his mother who scratched the back of her head. She looked over at Aaron as he shut the door behind Sean. Their eyes met momentarily and Aaron coughed uncomfortably.

"Your dad's sorting a few things out," he explained. It wasn't _technically_ a lie; Will was probably busy packing boxes with his snake of a girlfriend. Perhaps she could disguise herself in the tall grass in California, JJ had thought, that way she could slither into other people's lives and try to ruin them.

"We gotta go," JJ said urgently, throwing her bag onto her shoulder and planting a kiss on Henry's cheek. She pecked Jack's forehead and caught Spencer to give him similar treatment. She then placed the toddler in Sean's arms and whirled out of the door.

"Be good boys!" She cautioned and she hurried to the passenger seat. "C'mon Aaron, the team will be waiting."

Spencer watched them go with an expression of longing and he reached out his hand to the retreating car. Sean took the motion as the boy missing his parents but in reality, Spencer just really _really_ wanted to work the case. Sean hitched Spencer up and put a comforting arm around him as he motioned for Jack and Henry to get a move on.

"Come on kids, if we're quick enough we might be able to get the swings first."

* * *

"Higher!" Jack ordered as he kicked his feet impatiently against the dirt ground. Sean switched from Henry to Jack and gave the older boy a hard shove before going back to Henry. Spencer let his little legs swing in the air patiently while he watched the boys go higher and higher.

"Keep that goin, Jack," Sean called over Jack's cheers. He moved back to Henry when his eyes snagged on Spencer who he had left in a baby swing which was only swaying gently in the light breeze. Sean suddenly felt incredibly guilty for not giving Spencer as much attention as Jack and Henry.

"I'll be back in a minute, Henry."

"Aw!" Henry whined as he tried to keep up the momentum of the swinging.

Sean hurried over to the baby swing and pulled Spencer's swing back, making sure the toddler was holding on.

"Sorry, buddy," he muttered as he gave Spencer a gentle push. Spencer looked back and smiled softly. "You're just so quiet and your brothers are so demanding."

"Seeeean!" Henry wailed, hanging back on his swing which had slowed and Sean rolled his eyes.

"See what I mean," he chuckled to Spencer who was gripping the safety bar.

"Uh-Huh..." Sean gave Spencer a harder push and the boy squeaked. "Um.. not too high," Spencer whimpered. He swallowed thickly when he saw how high up he was getting. Sean caught his swing and slowed it down.

"That better?"

"Yep, fanks."

"No problem, buddy, you just remember to tell me if I do something wrong."

Jack got bored of waiting for Sean and he hopped off mid-swing while Henry gaped at him in awe. "Let me try," he said as he attempted the same technique. He leaped off the swing and landed awkwardly on his hands and knees. Jack snickered at him on his way to Sean and Henry grumbled about not being fair before scrambling to his feet and hurrying up to Sean.

"Can we take Spencer on the slide now, uncle Sean?" Jack asked, looking hopefully from Sean to Spencer who was still trapped in the baby swing, despite his best efforts at escape. Spencer nodded but Sean rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively.

"I think maybe I should take Spencer up there myself," he muttered and Jack groaned.

"We will help him up."

"He can sit on my lap," Jack added. "And I'll hold him real tight, I promise."

"Hmm," Sean grumbled. He decided to put Spencer out of his misery and pull him from the baby swing but he didn't set him on his feet.

"You boys go on, we'll catch up."

Sean watched the boys run to the climbing wall, Henry taking the ladder while Jack scaled the wall.

"What do you wanna do, buddy?"

Spencer looked up at Sean curiously and then glanced over at the tall metal slide at the top of the climbing frame. It looked like an accident waiting to happen in Spencer's expert opinion. He doubted he'd stay on the death trap especially considering out of the 44,000 accidents that occur in parks on average, 80% of those are due to a fall and a further 21% caused solely by slides.

Sean was looking down at Spencer patiently waiting for an answer. Spencer slowly shook his head at the slide before his eyes settled on an empty seesaw. He considered the probability of an accident while sat on that and it seemed pretty safe, with a mere 4% of accidents happening on said equipment.

"Tan I go on dat?" He asked with a sweet little smile. He fluttered his eyelashes like all the kids in movies did when they wanted something and he grinned mischievously when Sean sighed and gave a nod.

"Course you can, Kiddo, want me to go on-"

"I tan go on it awone," Spencer interjected quickly. Sean's brow bunched up a little and Spencer gave him an innocent look which seemed to convince the older man.

"Alright, I'll watch from the bench. You just give me a shout if you need anything," Sean instructed as he placed Spencer on the seesaw seat. He released him and took an anxious step back, his hands held out before him. "You okay there? Is your side hurting?" Sean asked and Spencer shook his head although he could feel a dull throb in his hip bone that was thrumming harder beneath his skin. He gave Sean an awkward thumbs up and pretended to play, kicking his feet on the ground which sent him up a little into the air before falling back down and repeating the process. It seemed to satisfy Sean and Spencer allowed himself to think.

The boys were at the top of the climbing frame, waving at Spencer before throwing themselves down the metal panels. Spencer gaped at them, pausing in his soft swaying to make sure they were okay. Both boys jumped to their feet and started up the ladders to go back down the slide. Spencer released a breath of relief and went back to light bouncing.

A little boy wandered over to Spencer, a stray alphabet spaghetti 'B' sticking to the fabric of his sweater and his face grubby and in need of a wet wipe of some kind of tissue to clean up the crusty stains on his face and beneath his nose. He was easily bigger than Spencer, his woolen sweater sleeves were partially pushed up to reveal pudgy whites arms and chubby little fingers that were also sticky and orange from spaghetti. Spencer instinctively shuffled back on the see-saw when the boy got close.

"Hi," The boy said and he smiled eagerly, his chin tucking into his neck, giving him a double chin made of puppy fat. He had a smile full of teeny tiny teeth and a lot of gum. He ran a finger under his nose and Spencer grimaced when he wiped his suddenly wet finger in his light green pants. "My name's Nathaniel. I have a chicken. Do you like chickens? My chicken's called Smokey," the boy announced proudly. Spencer just stared back at him from his seat on the see-saw; _do you also have ADHD?_ Spencer thought. Sean was watching intently from the bench with a smirk on his face. "What's your name?" The obnoxious boy asked.

"Spencew," Spencer mumbled after a moments pause.

The other boy looked thoughtful for a moment before gazing back at Spencer. "I've never been friends with a Spencer before," he put in. Spencer raised an eyebrow apprehensively as he looked the boy up and down.

"Good," he muttered and he went to swing his leg off the seesaw when Nathanial put his filthy hand on Spencer's leg to stop him. Over on the bench, Sean sat up slightly, ready to get involved.

"Don't go," the boy whispered. Spencer glared at Nathaniel's scarily disgusting hand before raising his glare to the boy. His frown fell when he saw the desperate look in Nathaniel's surprisingly sweet blue eyes.

Nathaniel glanced around sadly and pouted at Spencer. "I don't have any other friends," he admitted quietly.

Spencer suddenly felt terrible and he stopped struggling to get away and looked at the boy. He really wasn't _that_ bad; if he had a quick wash and combed his thick brown hair that nearly tickled his nose and kept falling in his eyes, then he'd look rather presentable, perhaps even considered cute.

"Would..." Spencer bit his lip, wondering if he really wanted this grubby little burden to stick around. "Would you lite to p'ay wid me?" He asked swiftly and he hoped his burning cheeks would be put down to the cold weather. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the rejection, for the sting and then the empty feeling of isolation.

"Sure! My dad nearly made me fly on one of these," Nathaniel exclaimed as he mounted the other end of the see-saw and gave it a little test bounce while perched on it.

"People tan't fly," Spencer put in with an endearing frown. Nathaniel giggled and shook his head.

"I _nearly_ did, only airplanes can fly. Oh _and_ Superman."

Spencer rolled his eyes and let out a sigh; this was going to be fun.

"I'm gonna sit now. Hold on, I always make my teddy go over our hedge when I play on my see-saw at home. I wanted to get Smokey to fly for real, cus he has wings but mom said no." Nathaniel slowly lowered himself onto the seat but paused and grinned over at Spencer before calling, "I think I scared Smokey too! He pooped out an egg when I said it and then he kept running away from me."

"I don't think Smotey's a boy-" Spencer started but he was cut off when Nathaniel jumped onto the other end of the see-saw.

The sea-saw flung upward and Spencer had to grasp the handle to stop himself getting bucked off from the plaything. It reminded him of the one time he'd tried horse riding and had unwittingly climbed on a young, untrained mare. Spencer looked down at Nathaniel who was giggling happily back at him. Spencer knew he was light but he hadn't expected to be skyrocketed up. Sure, Nathaniel carried a little extra weight on his small bones but he didn't look _that_ heavy.

"Sorry!" Nathaniel yelled. "Mummy says I eat too much candy!" The boy pushed off the ground and Spencer felt himself heading back down to earth. It lasted only a moment before he was thrown back up. He clung to the see-saw with his open arms and gaped at Nathaniel and then at the suddenly far away ground.

"What a-about youw Daddy?" Spencer quaked, his arms purchasing for a better grip.

"Daddy gets me candy!" Nathaniel announced proudly, pushing off the ground again. "He's always getting in trouble because he brings me lots of cake. He sent me a Twinkie home once."

Spencer scowled softly. _Sent_? Why would he send his son food? It seemed a little extreme even to Spencer's standards.

Nathaniel kicked off and Spencer managed to stretch his toes to the ground before going up again.

"Daddy is always away, so he gets me all my favourite food when he's home."

"Whewe does youw Daddy go?"

"He's a soldier!"

"Oh," Spencer whispered. He looked down at the handlebar on the seesaw and searched through his mind for what to say next in a situation like this. Nathaniel continued to bounce playfully and like a stray puppy, he cocked his head a Spencer.

"Whatcha thinkin?" He asked with a little laugh. Spencer looked up and rolled his eyes; this kid sure knew how to change a subject.

"Um," Spencer mumbled dully. "Just finkin 'bout... what... what's on TV," he blurted as he swung up into the air and stayed there. Nathaniel looked up at him with a grin.

"My favourite show is Peter Rabbit!" He shouted. "What's yours?"

"Um... Doctow Who," Spencer yelled back and the confused puppy stare was back.

"Who?"

"Doctow Who," Spencer replied.

"Doctor What?"

"Who."

"Huh?" Nathaniel held the seesaw at a balance so Spencer was looking back at him. "You're really strange," he added and Spencer folded his arms, his bottom lip sticking out unhappily.

"Doctow stwange is a tompletely diffewent pwoduction," he muttered too quietly for the other boy to hear.

"I like you, Spencer," Nathaniel said and Spencer raised his eyes slowly, his face gaunt with surprise.

"Y-you do?" He gasped.

Nathaniel nodded proudly and sweeping his legs off the seesaw he said, "Yep. We could be best friends."

"Best friends," Spencer repeated in a small whisper. Nathaniel nodded again and hopped off the seesaw which sent Spencer crashing back to the ground. Luckily he managed to hold on and keep his backside from slipping off.

"I gotta go now. My moms making Mac and cheese and then we're gonna call my daddy," Nathaniel explained to the small boy who was shimmying off the seat, clumsily flailing for a moment before catching himself.

"Otay...Bye," Spencer said and before he knew it he was engulfed in a hug.

"Bye Spencer who likes Doctor something or other," Nathaniel giggled before he darted off to a woman near the gate. Spencer watched him go for a few seconds before hurrying back to Sean.

"Making friends, Spencer?" Sean chuckled as Spencer stumbled over his cheeks growing redder.

He shrugged and scrambled up onto the bench beside Sean. He peered up at the older man and then at the boys who were on opposite sides of the climbing frame shouting to each other and pretending to wield swords.

Sean watched him with intrigue and grinned as Spencer's eyes trailed to the gate where the other little boy was waving. Spencer raised his hand and gave a small self-conscious wave before the boy hurried after his mother. Sean glanced at his watch and let out a sigh.

"I better be getting you boys home," he put in and Spencer's small yawn confirmed it.

"Otay," Spencer surrendered.

Sean lifted Spencer up into his arms making sure not to wrap his arm too tightly around his hip.

"Jack! Henry!" He bellowed up to the climbing frame.

Spencer put his hands around his mouth to mimic a megaphone.

"Henwy! Jack!" He yelled.

Both boys whipped their heads down at the figures waiting at the bottom of the climbing frame. Jack looked back at Henry with a smirk. "Bet I'll beat you down," he challenged rushing towards the fireman's pole.

Henry grinned and dashed for the slide. "No way, Jack!" He shouted. "First to touch Uncle Sean wins!"

Jack didn't reply, too busy hopping past other kids and ducking under the ropes obscuring his path.

Spencer watched with an amused grin as Henry launched himself down the slide just as Jack's feet hit the ground.

"Wun, Untle Sean," Spencer whispered mischievously. Sean raised his eyebrows at the toddler but followed the order, racing off towards the gate before the boys got to them.

"Hey! No fair!" Henry wailed having been just a meter from Sean. He glanced back at Jack who was gaining on him.

"Slow down, Sean!" Jack called desperately as his feet almost slid out from under him.

Sean got to the other side of the gate and held his hand up to Spencer for a high five as the other two boys lagged behind.

"I win, I win!" Henry cried when he smacked Sean's knee. "I touched uncle Sean first!"

"That's only 'cus I let you," Jack muttered, folding his arms as he trudged alongside them.

Sean shook his head and shifted Spencer on his hip. "Pretty sure this little guy won in that case."

Henry gaped at Spencer and like Jack, his arms crossed over his chest. "I was still second," he grumbled. "Which means Jack is the loser."

"You're the loser," Jack snapped back; his and Henry's narrowed eyes met across Sean as they walked either side of him.

"No, I'm not!"

"Boys," Sean hissed.

"He's being mean to me," Henry whined. Jack walked backward so he was facing Henry and stuck his tongue out. "See!"

"Jack, don't do that," Sean chided, twirling the older boy back around.

"He started it."

"Did not!"

"Yes, you did! He did didn't he Sean?"

"No I didn't; I didn't uncle Sean, did I?"

Sean shook his head and sighed quietly. "Give me strength," he mumbled. Spencer laid his head tiredly on Sean's shoulder and also sighed at the arguing boys.

"You called me a loser first."

"Well you lost, so you _are_ a loser!"

"Only because I went slower. I could've gone way faster."

"Nu-Uh!"

Sean carded a hand through Spencer's hair as he sent angry looks at the older boys. "I don't mind babysitting you," Sean whispered to Spencer who looked up with innocent eyes. "But I am not babysitting all three of you again."

* * *

Rossi poured over his file for a good ten minutes, glancing up at Aaron who was half-heartedly examing his own version, his eyes flickering up at the window before blinking as if forgetting what he was doing and then going back to the file. Rossi cleared his throat his eyes still drawn to the file. He noticed Aaron lift his head and consider him in the corner of his vision.

"'Demon Debra' as Spencer coined her, is facing trial in two weeks. She hasn't got a great lawyer and from what I hear; she's not going to fare well. Maybe 10 years," Rossi said slowly, licking his finger and turning over the paperwork in his hands. Aaron looked out of the window with a pleased expression.

The rest of the team were sat close to each other, discussing the case in hushed voices.

"What's happening to the children?" Hotch mumbled absently.

Rossi sucked his teeth and looked over his file.

"Crawford house has been shut down," he announced.

"I don't understand how it was running for so long anyway," grumbled Hotch.

"Mrs. Whinton may have been cruel but she knew how to run the place."

Aaron grunted; he didn't care to hear about the women who subjected Spencer to ill-treatment.

"The other children are being transferred to a new home, some are being put into emergency foster homes," Rossi said as he lowered the file and eyed Aaron. The unit chief nodded minutely his eyes gazing out of the window thoughtfully. "What else is on your mind? You have that face that Spencer always gets when he's thinking."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the Italian.

"What? You spend a lot of time with the kid."

Aaron shook his head. "I think..." he glanced around quickly at the other agents on the jet who all seemed to be distracted. He leaned closer to Rossi and let his file drop. "Keep this between us for the time being."

Rossi nodded and gestured for Aaron to continue.

"I had a call from Mrs. Reid's facility."

Dave's face grew darker.

"They said she's deteriorating."

"Oh... have you told-"

"No," Aaron said quickly his eyes skirting around the occupied seats. "I'm not sure how to break it to him yet. I want to take him to see her though. As soon as I can."

"Do you really think that's wise?"

"If she's running out of time then he has to go see her. He'd regret it if he didn't, but I know he'd want to."

"You want me to tell him?" Rossi asked and Aaron shook his head no.

"It's probably best if I told him."

Rossi sighed and pulled his file back open. "Kids not having much luck is he."

* * *

 **Urgh! Why do I have such bad writer's block!? It's killing me!**

 **Anyway, I know that was boring but I needed a little filler after all's that's happened.**

 **Please review. That you all for your continued support. Love you all!**

 **Tomorrow (nope, today, because I didn't get this finished quick enough for yesterday) I have the day off so I'm going to try and do as much writing as possible.**

 **See you someday...hopefully soon ;)**


	58. Visiting Family

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Wow! Thank you guys so much for all the support. I can't believe we got to 700 reviews! I'm beyond disbelief so thank you so much! I used to get excited by reviewing one review on my old stories and now... I have no more words.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. That includes; laileyspenstar, ahowell1993, lilyflower101, Diana, Ash59, Hippiechic81, Emobunnyme, Guest, fishtrek, Rookblonkorules, Ludub, and Guest.**

 **And pechika who was literally the 700th review!**

 **We're also super close to 150 followers! I really love writing this story and as long as I know you guys enjoy it I'll keep going.**

 **Alright, I'll stop going on. Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"If she's running out of time then he has to go see her. He'd regret it if he didn't, but I know he'd want to."_

 _"You want me to tell him?" Rossi asked and Aaron shook his head no._

 _"It's probably best if I told him."_

 _Rossi sighed and pulled his file back open. "Kids not having much luck is he."_

* * *

When Aaron and JJ got home hugs and kisses were shared along with excited babble from the boys about all the cool things they did with their uncle as well as his awesome apartment where they'd been promised sleepovers, something which was clearly non-negotiable.

After dinner and baths the small family gathered in the front room. The boys were all in their pyjamas and each had one of their stuffed animals accompanying them. The evening had started off pleasant but it was interrupted by JJ's ringtone.

Hotch had Jack and Spencer tucked under either arm while JJ argued with Will on the phone. Henry was stood at her side whining about wanting to speak to his father.

"Henry, stop. Why? Because he wants to speak to his waste of space father and- oh really? He's a better father to him right now," JJ spat into the phone while Henry desperately pulled on her blouse.

"Everything okay?" Hotch called as he glanced over his shoulder at the hall, keeping the two other boys at his side.

"Fine, Aaron," JJ quipped before turning her back and pointing Henry to the front room. "Go!"

Henry stormed away from her and towards the living room where he kicked a cushion in frustration.

"What's wrong, Henry?" Jack asked in a wistful voice. Hotch's arm wrapped around his shoulders a little tighter; a warning to keep quiet.

"None of your business," Henry quipped. Jack just shrugged and turned back to the TV which made the younger boy huff. "Mommy won't let me talk to my dad," he said.

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't look too surprised. "I know why," he mumbled.

"Oh, yea?" Henry retorted and Jack leaned forward, pulling out of his father's embrace.

"Your dad's a deadbeat ," Jack said.

Henry gaped at his older brother despite only half understanding what he'd said. "No, he's not!"

"Then where is he. My daddy is better than yours because he wouldn't leave me."

"Jack," Hotch hissed as he tried to pull his son back.

"My daddy hasn't left me!" Henry snapped.

"He's leaving you for his girlfriend," Jack grunted and Hotch gazed at the boy, wondering where he'd gotten that information.

"Shut up!" Henry screeched and he leapt forward and hit Jack, landing his open palm on the boy's chest.

"It's true," Jack yelled as he hopped off the couch and shoved Henry back. He quickly jumped on top of him and wrestled him to the ground.

"Ah!" Henry made a battle cry and scratched at Jack's face.

"Stop it," Hotch growled, sitting up and inadvertently pulling a sleeping Spencer with him.

"Take it back!"

"Never!" Jack snarled as he pushed Henry's arms above his head. Henry screamed loudly and kicked his knees up into the older boy.

"Boys!" Hotch yelled and everyone, including JJ, turned at the noise. Spencer raised his head and looked up at Aaron. Hotch glanced down and a pang of guilt hit his gut when looking over the child; he still had to figure out how to tell the boy about his mother, he'd already booked the flights.

The boys continued fighting so Hotch got up and yanked Henry away.

"I've gotta go, Will. It's your son! Because of you- you know what, I'm not having this argument right now." JJ hung up the phone in the hall and hurried over to the boys, pulling Jack to his feet.

"He started it!" Henry bickered, lunging his feet out at Jack.

Hotch glared at Jack and he shook his head. "You didn't have to say anything, Jack."

"But he's always moaning! My mom lives somewhere else but I don't go on and on," grumbled Jack as he pulled himself from JJ's hold.

Jack shuffled back onto the couch beside Spencer who was rubbing sleep from his eyes. "And he started it," Jack added. "He hit me."

"Henry, you know not to hit," JJ chided.

"Jack gave as good as he got," Hotch muttered as he released Henry who seemed to have calmed.

Spencer let out a yawn as he looked at a seething Henry. "S'goin on?" He whined. Henry looked around at his younger brother and folded his arms.

"It's not fair! Spencer has both of you, why does my daddy have to move far away?!" Henry wailed, wiping his eyes to banish the tears; he was not about to show Jack he was weak. However, Jack noticed the large crocodile tears and shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Your daddy's girlfriend has a new job far away. That's why, Henry. And as for Spencer he also has a parent who lives far away," Hotch said softly, looking over at the groggy toddler. "Spencer's real mommy lives far away and she's not very well she's-"

"Aaron," JJ cautioned, motioning to Spencer who was blinking at him.

"Anyway, me and Spencer are going to visit his mommy soon, you'll be able to do the same, Henry."

"Visit?" Spencer mumbled after another small yawn.

"Uh... Yes," Hotch muttered. "I need to talk to you about that, buddy and seeing as these two are having a time out," Hotch grunted. Both boys groaned loudly. "Go on. 10 minutes in time out and then you can go to your rooms and no talking to each other either."

"And stop scowling at each other," JJ quipped when they sent each other vengeful looks. "You can both apologise to each other later." She led the boys out of the front room, leaving Hotch stood in the centre, and Spencer squinting at him from the couch.

"We'we going to see my mommy?" Spencer asked in a croaky voice. He cleared his throat as his cheeks brightened. "My mom," he corrected quickly.

"Yes..." Hotch mumbled.

"My mom," Spencer repeated in a whisper and his face contorted into one of great sadness... as if he'd forgotten.

"She's not doing very well as of late," Hotch continued while Spencer gazed down at the tiny, stripy slippers on his feet.

"But she'll get bettew. She always does," Spencer whispered, his deep brown eyes looking up into Hotch's hopefully. The older agent blanched momentarily.

"She... they said she's deteriorating rapidly," Hotch added with a hard gulp. Spencer stared at Aaron, his eyes wide, and scared.

"Tan we go see hew?"

"Yes, I've already booked flights," Hotch said quietly. He gazed into Spencer's terrified eyes, trying to gage what he was thinking. Suddenly they began to well up with tears and Spencer tore his eyes away in shame and wiped his nose. A sob stuttered past his lips and Hotch instinctively fell forwards and pulled Spencer into his arms.

"I-I don't want hew t-to die!" He wailed miserably, rubbing his wet face into Aaron's shirt. Hotch gripped him tighter and pressed a kiss against his temple. He began to sway gently as Spencer cried. Jack and Henry, who were sat in the dining room with their chairs facing the wall, exchanged a quick, guilty look.

"I know, buddy. I know. It's nearly her time," he whispered. Spencer withdrew a little with puffy red eyes gaping up at Aaron.

"I'm not weady!" He cried before collapsing back into Aaron's hold.

"I know you aren't, but maybe your mom is. Maybe she's ready to go-"

"No!" Spencer screamed into Aaron's shirt and the older man clutched onto him harder. Spencer felt selfish for thinking only for himself. He cursed himself mentally at his lack of understanding for his own mother, the real sufferer, the true victim in this situation yet here he was trying to make the subject about him. Maybe she was ready to go; the rational part of Spencer's mind was happy to let her be at peace to end her endless suffering that had plagued her mind since she was young. But the sensitive part of Spencer, the part he was now more in tune with as a child was begging him to hold onto his mother (or what was left of his mother that dementia and schizophrenia hadn't ravaged) and keep her from going. The toddler he had become was in total denial. People didn't die... the very notion was too great for such a little person to cope with.

Hotch rocked them gently back and forth, managing to shift Spencer into a half sitting half laying position in his lap while he cried.

One thing that Spencer _could_ decide on, that conjoined his adult and child mind, was that none of this was fair. He hated to quote Henry but, it was "so unfair."

* * *

Aaron and Spencer boarded the airplane a few days later after hugging their family goodbye. Hotch had given JJ a long kiss causing the boys to make faces at them.

When they landed Spencer was asleep and Hotch had to carry him and their luggage all the way to the taxi.

He'd booked a hotel room closest to Diana's facility and they dropped their things off there before Spencer grabbed his rabbit and stood patiently at the door.

"You ready?" Hotch asked as he pulled on his coat and picked up Spencer's. He helped the little boy into his red dufflecoat and Spencer turned to face him.

"Weady as I'll evew be," Spencer murmured.

* * *

Spencer held Aaron's hand tightly as they walked down a corridor to Diana's room which had been moved to a more secure ward. They got to room 38 and Spencer shifted on his feet nervously. Hotch gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and opened the door. Once open, he stepped inside, pulling a less than eager Spencer with him. They both gazed at the frail woman lay in the only bed. Spencer looked away when he saw the bed, it looked too much like the ones they had in the hospital.

Diana's head turned slowly like a clockwork doll and her eyes settled on Aaron. She opened her mouth and her tongue roamed for a moment as if she was trying to remember why she'd opened it in the first place.

"Hello, Diana," Aaron said clearly, holding Spencer's trembling hand tighter.

"'Lo," Diana rasped into the room, her eyes no longer lingering on Aaron. "'Lo!" She called again. There was panic in her voice and she panted heavily, her hands twisting over each other.

Hotch stepped closer, dragging Spencer with him; the small boy hid his face behind Aaron's pant leg. "I'm here, Diana," Hotch said loudly, waving at Diana to catch her attention. The woman found him with clouded eyes and narrowed her eyes at him. "Remember me?" He asked.

Diana nodded slowly and tilted her head at Hotch "Dad?" She whispered. Hotch could feel Spencer tremble harder beside him and he wished he could just scoop up the child and take him away.

"No, I'm Aaron Hotchner, I'm your son's boss," Aaron corrected calmly. Diana glared up at him and shook her head.

"Don't leave, Dad!" Diana cried, reaching out for Aaron.

"I'm not your father," Aaron insisted but Diana didn't seem to understand him.

"Father, are you taking me home," she asked desperately. "I don't like it here."

Spencer took a deep breath and stepped out from behind Aaron's leg and looked up at his mom. She stared at him before her look turned sour.

"Who's that, Dad!" She yelled as she glowered at her son.

"This is Spencer. You know Spencer-"

"Get him away!" Diana snapped, her body twitching erratically. "He works for the government. Sent to kill me!" She screeched, trying to push herself away from the scared little two-year-old.

"Mommy!" Spencer wailed. He took a step forward with fat tears in his eyes which totally obscured his vision. "I'm youw son, p'eas mom!" He begged.

"Dad! I don't like it! I want him to go!" Diana cried as she lunged an arm out at Spencer. Spencer gaped up at his mother as a sob trickled through his tightly shut lips.

"I love you, mom," he whispered as the woman's face contorted and she attempted to scratch Spencer with her weak arm. Spencer turned to Aaron, his tears plummeting fast to the floor. The father in Hotch didn't hesitate, he bent down and scooped Spencer up, holding him to his chest while he sobbed again.

"You better get some rest, Diana," Hotch said, a little more shakily than before as he carded his fingers through Spencer's hair.

Diana stopped snarling like a rabid animal and sat back normally once more. She looked inquisitively at Aaron. "Nurse?"

"No, I'm Aaron Hotc-"

"I think she was referring to me," came a voice from behind and sure enough Diana's scarily blank eyes were focused on someone behind. Aaron spun around and almost fell backward; he held Spencer tighter to him, keeping the boy's face on his shoulder.

William Reid has a tight lipped smile and a tray of food sat in his palms.

"Is that breakfast, Doctor?" Diana asked politely as William stepped forward and laid out the tray. Aaron checked his watch, it was 2.30.

"Yes, it is, Diana, just what you asked for," William said soothingly. He handed Diana a plastic fork and opened one of the containers before he turned back to Aaron.

"Agent Hotcher," he said cautiously, his hands connecting nervously behind his back. "Are you with Spencer?"

Hotch shifted Spencer in his arms and bit the inside of his lip hard. Spencer had wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and was thinking fast. He slowly looked around at William until their eyes met.

"Your son?" William asked absently. Spencer gazed at his father and William shifted uncomfortably under the toddlers stare. He glanced back at the child when something clicked. He left Diana to eat her food while he stepped closer, his eyes engaged on the little boy, on his height, on his features, on the way his unruly hair stuck out randomly in whisky curls.

"It..." William gasped, reaching out a hand to touch the boy. Spencer flinched and clung to Hotch. William withdrew his hand but continued to gape. "Spencer?" He whispered.

* * *

 **Oooo, damn! That cliffhanger! Yes! I'm finally getting my mojo back! I'm working on stories all day today, and I've gotten a couple chapters complete so far. I just need to proof read all of them.**

 **I've mentioned it before but my grandfather suffered from dementia so I have an understanding of how some people act with the disease and at my nan's funeral my grandad had called her mum over and over despite the fact they were husband and wife. Near the end of his life he didn't really speak much, and anything he did say didn't make much sense. In this story, Diana is near that final stage. I know at times it may not seem it, but I'm really trying to make her character and her dementia as realistic as possible.**

 **Thank you all for your constant support. Please review!**

 **See ya in the next chapter.**


	59. Real Fathers

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I'm currently travelling to London, that's probably somewhere in this country that you guys might know ;) I'm going to see Hamilton tonight! Whoop whoop! I'm so excited. The train ride should give me time to complete this chapter.**

 **Thanks to Indi, ahowell1993, Emobunnyme, fishtrek, iluvhotchme, Rookblonkorules, lilyflower101, AZCatmom, Diana, Ludub, laileyspenstar, Guest, and Aja85 who reviewed last chapter. Still can't believe we're past the 700 mark. I'm so so happy.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"Your son?" William asked absently. Spencer gazed at his father and William shifted uncomfortably under the toddlers stare. He glanced back at the child when something clicked. He left Diana to eat her food while he stepped closer, his eyes engaged on the little boy, on his height, on his features, on the way his unruly hair stuck out randomly in whisky curls._

 _"It..." William gasped, reaching out a hand to touch the boy. Spencer flinched and clung to Hotch. William withdrew his hand but continued to gape. "Spencer?" He whispered._

* * *

Hotch didn't know what to do. The father of his adopted son was stood before him, his eyes staring in disbelief and strangely with affection at Spencer.

"It's not possible," William whispered.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Aaron said quickly while he pushed Spencer's face gently back into his shoulder. "This is my son, Jack," he remarked. William glared at him unconvincingly.

"I remember what my son looks like," William hissed and he went to grab the small boy from Aaron. Spencer yelped and clung to Hotch as tight as he could when the unwanted hands grabbed at his collar.

Hotch shoved the older man away, his arms coiling protectively around Spencer who let out a mewl and a shiver of fear.

"I'm sorry," William suddenly gasped. "Spencer, I'm so sorry. It's me, it's your dad." William looked to Aaron desperately. "Does he remember?" He asked frantically.

"It's not-" Hotch started but William was quick to interrupt with a look of panic and confusion.

"It can't be... Is this Spencer's son? My grandchild? But..." William trailed off as he gaped at the boy. "No. That's my son."

"You're confused-."

"No," snapped William. "No I'm not, now tell me the truth Agent Hotchner. What happened to my son?" He demanded. Aaron shifted Spencer and locked his jaw. He glowered at him for a moment before marching to the door, glancing down the hallway and shutting it.

"What do you want?" Aaron growled. William stumbled back a bit when Aaron got too close but he managed to keep his cool. He looked over his shoulder at Diana who was muttering harshly to herself.

"The truth," he barked back, taking a daring step towards Aaron. "Is that Spencer? My Spencer."

Aaron ground his teeth together in thought.

"Yes," he said finally. Spencer snapped his head up and gaped at Aaron. "It's okay, buddy," Aaron hissed, he slowly put Spencer on his feet and took his hand. Spencer stared at Aaron for another frightened moment before turning his gaze on his father. William gazed at his son in wonder and sunk to his knees, a warm smile on his face. Spencer cowered from him, knowing full well that William had no warmth inside him. But then again, why was he visiting his mother? On that same note, however, why did he abandon them in the first place? Spencer froze to the spot as he tried to conquer to conflict in his mind.

"Spencer," William breathed, forcing Spencer to break his staring contest with the carpet. "You're exactly as I remember," he muttered which made Spencer more uncomfortable.

He sought out Aaron's hand and hung back at his side.

"He won't remember you," Aaron blurted quickly. He cleared his throat as William's frown fell upon him. "There was an accident." Hotch put his hands over Spencer's ears so he couldn't hear what he already knew, he wanted the lie to be believable. Spencer's soft brown curls tickled his palms and the boy looked up indignantly.

"What sort of accident?" Why wasn't I contacted?" William demanded.

"Why _would_ we contact you? Spencer didn't even know where you were hiding, why should we?"

"You could have found me!" William shouted and he smacked his hand on the floor causing Diana to cast her wandering gaze over. Spencer jumped back and Aaron could feel the small body at his side tremble.

"Professor Steven ought not to shout," Diana grumbled from her bed. She raised her eyebrows at William who gave her a quick, reassuring wave. She scowled at Aaron before looking down at her food and wondering where it had come from.

"If I'd of known..." William hissed, his tone lowered this time. Aaron snorted at that.

"You'd of done what? Put him up for adoption yourself?" He grunted and folded his arms, narrowing his eyes at the deadbeat on the floor.

William shook his head and sat back on his knees. "How... How is this even possible?"

Aaron put his hands back over Spencer's ears who whined in frustration.

"We had a case. The Unsub had been testing a serum on victim's and when they didn't revert to an age suitable to his standards he'd kill them," Hotch explained, there was an anger in his voice that he made no effort to surpress.

"A-and Spencer... what? He _was_ suitable?" William queried.

Hotch shook his head. "Spencer was his last victim; we got there just before the unsub disposed of him."

"Dispos-?"

"Shot him! Killed him, William. Understand?" Hotch yelled.

William's tonugue darted out of his mouth to wet his suddenly dry lips.

"We got there just in time." Aaron pressed his hands firmer over Spencer's ears. "He didn't remember anything about his past life. My girlfriend and I adopted him a few weeks ago. We weren't going to abandon him," he added, aiming to spite William who looked away, his face filled with shame.

"So... he thinks you're his father?" The ratty man asked. Aaron nodded. He let go of Spencer's ears and the boy took his hand again.

"Can I see... I-if he remembers me?" William asked anxiously. Hotch huffed and shrugged his shoulders. William took that as a yes and leaned forward on his hands and knees and smiled kindly at Spencer who, for just a moment, was convinced by it; he remembered a time when his father had looked at him that way but only because he'd seen potential within him. And then Spencer had to let him down by being 'abnormal', a 'disappointment to the family.'

Spencer sucked on his bottom lip and blinked sweetly back at William. If he was going to play a part then so would Spencer.

"It's me, Spencer. I'm William-" William paused and glanced nervously at Aaron. "I'm your father."

Aaron pulled Spencer back from the man and felt like hitting William's rat-like face.

Spencer stuck to Aaron like velcro and looked up at him with round, frightened eyes. "Daddy," he whimpered.

William straightened up.

"He really doesn't remember?" He asked in a thick breath. Aaron nodded angrily and released Spencer's hand, letting it curl around the boy's shoulder for extra protection.

"You have adopted him right?"

"Don't try anything," Aaron grunted and he wrapped his arms around Spencer, lifting him up and holding him to his chest. "You gave up your role as his father. Its my role now, so back off."

"I-."

"I know what you lawyers are like," Aaron snarled, and he clutched Spencer closer to him. The toddler was breathing deeply into Aaron's shirt.

"Agent Hotchner I-."

"We have a family. Spencer has two brothers now, it's too late, Reid."

"I don't-."

"He doesn't want you either he's-."

"Agent Hotchner! I don't want him!" William exclaimed. Aaron snapped his mouth shut. "You're right," William panted, the argument and his sudden confession having knocked the air from him. "I was a terrible father, I understand and Doctor Norton reminds me of that, even Diana does when she's lucid... was..."

Spencer held his breath against Aaron who was just staring at what had been his competition.

"Wow," Aaron murmured.

"You must understand that, now, I've got a very stable position at my firm; a child just wouldn't suit my lifestyle-."

"A child never _has_ suited your lifestyle."

"My point is, Agent Hotchner, that I'm quite happy for you and your wife to keep my son-."

There was a loud crack in the room. Spencer found himself stood on the floor again and staring up in horror as William reeled back from a blow and Aaron shook out his hand.

"Don't you dare!" Aaron thundered. He pointed a quivering finger at William who staggered back, his hand tapping his face to check for blood. "Don't make it seem like you're doing us a favour."

Spencer blanched. He looked at Aaron's back and felt his eyes water. He really was a burden.

"I'm giving you what you want!" William gasped, although it sounded much like the squealing of a pig.

"I don't need permission _from you_ to keep Spencer. You have no choice; I told you this; he's my son now, not yours."

Hotch turned back to Spencer who was lifted roughly into his arms while the older man seethed. Spencer was breathing fast but his face was flushed with relief. He dropped his head onto Aaron's shoulder and looked up at him with wonder.

"I just said that's fine. You didn't have to hit me," William groaned his fingers trying to staunch his bloody nose. There were only a few drips but his shirt had captured some of the running crimson and now William looked pissed.

"You deserve more than that for what you did to him."

"My wife and son no longer remember me or our briefly happy family. Okay? I've sufffered enough, Agent Hotchner."

Aaron halted his next insult at William's words.

"Y-you broke your family up long before any of this happened," he muttered. William wiped away the rest of the blood and sniffed loudly, wincing as he swallowed a thick globule of blood.

"I realise that, Agent. I've spent many years regretting it. I-if this is Spencer's second chance..." William looked at Spencer wistfully. "Then he's better off without me."

"You-," Aaron started but he wasn't sure what he could say.

"You may believe otherwise but I do love my son."

Aaron scoffed.

"It's because I love him that I'm not fighting you for him. He'll be happier with you," William said. He licked the blood off his lips and glanced at the door.

Hotch shook his head. "Fine. You can believe that. I know the real reason," he said and he turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Diana," he added. Spencer opened his mouth but William's eyes were on him so he held back the farewell to his mother.

"Why did you come?"

Hotch spun around and raised an eyebrow at William, questioning the cowards sudden bravery. He glanced at Spencer. "Earmuffs, Spencer," he instructed. Spencer frowned but then he remembered how Hotch had ordered Jack to do the same thing once. The two-year-old slowly raised his hands and put them over his ears. Hotch smiled and nodded his approval before turning his now fiery eyes back on William.

"I thought Spencer should say goodbye to his biological mother. I suppose that's why you're here; you heard your wife was dying and you thought it was time to pay her a visit."

William's glare returned but he didn't retaliate.

"Diana was good to Spencer, despite her illness and I thought that they both deserved to see each other before it was too late," Aaron continued and he knew Spencer wasn't covering his ears enough because the boy's expression fell.

"Unfortunately, we were interrupted." And with that Aaron turned on his heel and walked toward the closed door.

He hitched Spencer on his hip as he reached out for the handle.

"Wait!" Diana gasped from behind. Aaron looked back hopefully.

"Yes?" He said, staring into Diana's cloudy eyes which seemed a little less foggy than they had earlier. She licked her lips and thought for a moment before smiling at Aaron.

"Thank you," She rasped. William gazed at the woman's beaming face and then he looked over at Aaron who nodded and left with his son.

After the door closed Diana smiled at William. "Nice young man, what did you say his name was?"

"Aaron Hotchner," William ground out through his teeth.

"Where did mother go?" She asked in a confused voice. Her eyebrows were scrunched up thoughtfully.

"Just eat your lunch, Diana," jibbed William.

"Diana?"

* * *

Aaron and Spencer got back to the hotel a little later. As soon as the door was opened Spencer broke away from Aaron's hand and ran to the bathroom. He flung himself inside and shut the door. He was too short to lock it so instead he pressed his back against it and slid down to the floor.

"Spencer," Aaron said with a sigh. He locked the main door and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He gave the door an unenthusiastic knock and he waited.

After a minute of no answer Aaron himself drifted down the wall. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a worried groan when he heard sniffling on the other side.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he whispered, hoping he was loud enough for Spencer to hear. The walls must have been thin because he was replied by an emotional cough.

"W-when you said dat he-he w-wasn't doing y-you a-a Fay- fa-vouw by letting you t-tat-tate me... did you mean dat?" A stuttered voice from the bathroom whimpered. Aaron gloomily exhaled and ran his hand down his face and over his stubble that he had no intention of shaving anytime soon.

"Oh, buddy, that's not what I meant. You know I'd take you any day. He just made it seem like he was _letting_ me have you when I never needed his permission." Aaron paused to purse his lips. He listened for a response and only heard shuddery breathing.

"He wanted to make himself look better."

"B-but I'm a buwden."

Aaron shook his head so sharply that he heard his neck crack. "No, Spencer! You're not a burden to us! You're family."

There was a quiet sob from the bathroom and Aaron pulled himself up. "Can I come in?"

"O-otay."

There was the sound of shuffling and Aaron pulled open the door. "Spencer," he breathed when he saw the little boy sat on the bathroom rug, his knees pulled up to his chin which was resting on them while tears trickled down to the floor.

Aaron stepped over lightly and parked himself on Spencer's right side. Spencer fisted at his eyes and turned his face from Aaron.

"I'm sorry, Spencer," sighed Aaron.

"It's o-otay."

"I'm also sorry that he's your biological father."

Aaron stared at the door and in the corner of his eye he saw Spencer look up at him.

"Dats no-not youw fault."

Aaron looked down and smiled at Spencer. "No-one deserves a father like that. Even my old man was better than that and he was a drunk."

Spencer gaped at him.

"He didn't hit me," Aaron put in quickly. "He could be a nice guy when he hadn't had five beers. And even so, he never left me, Sean or my mother. He watched us go off to college until he finally drunk himself to death."

"O-oh I'm sowwy," Spencer whispered. Aaron put an arm around the small boy and pulled him closer.

"We weren't too close. I promised myself never to make his mistakes. Which is why..." Aaron lifted Spencer up into his lap and turned him so they were facing each other. "...I _hate_ William Reid."

Aaron wiped a tear from Spencer's face and the boy hicupped. "Me too," Spencer said with a smile. "He's not really my dad."

"Oh really?" Aaron asked.

Spencer hummed in agreement. "You'we a bettew fathew" Spencer said before he threw his arms around Aaron.

* * *

Aaron got down to some work that night after they'd ordered room service. Spencer was reading on the bed while Aaron glanced through an online case that he'd been asked to look over. Spencer finished the final line of his book and he stared at the blank space between the writing and the end of the page. All distraction vanished and his big dilemma crashed back into him. He glanced up at Aaron as he closed the book carefully. He sat up on the bed and worked up the courage to break the silence in the room.

"Tan we 'tay?" Spencer whispered. Aaron glanced up from his laptop and watched as Spencer squirmed on his bed.

"What was that?"

"I said tan we 'Tay?" Spencer repeated in a small voice. "Hewe I mean. Sh-She's really bad a-and..." he gulped. "I wanna be here when she..." Spencer dropped his head when he felt his emotions take hold.

Hotch lurched forward, shutting his laptop as he hurried to the bed. He moved the book away and caught Spencer in a hug. "Oh, buddy, of course we can."

"It shouldn't be much longer, I Tould see it," Spencer mumbled. He leaned into Hotch for comfort. "I-I wanna see mom...khm... go..." he added.

Hotch pressed his chin gently against the top of Spencer's head and nodded. "Sure, bud." And then he added, "It'll be okay.

"Thanks, Dad."

Aaron held Spencer for a moment his words ringing in his ears before another ringing sounded. He managed to fish his phone from his pocket without disturbing the hug. The number was JJ's.

"Hey, honey," he said as he answered it.

"Ew!" A voice down the other end of the phone cried. Aaron frowned. Spencer pulled back from him and glanced inquisitively at the phone. He heard the voice talk again, this time more muffled as if it was talking across the room. "He called your mummy 'honey!'"

"Yuck!" Another voice put in. Hotch removed the phone briefly to sigh and roll his eyes.

He held it back to his ear and cleared his throat. "Jack? Why have you got JJ's phone?"

"She gave it to me. She's right here."

"Are you going to let me talk to her?" Aaron questioned a little exasperatedly.

"No, I called to read Spencer and you a bedtime story," Jack informed him in an authoritative tone. Hotch's eyebrows rose so high that they nearly exceeded his hairline.

He pressed speaker phone so Spencer could hear. "What bedtime story do you have in mind?"

Spencer blinked at Aaron and then down at the phone. "The boys wanna read you a story," Hotch whispered and Spencer's mouthed an 'oh' of understanding.

"Green eggs and ham."

Spencer beamed at the phone and tugged up the sheets from under Aaron who had to shift to allow him access.

"Okay, we're listening," Hotch replied to which he was answered by an unsatified grunt.

"Are you comfy?" Jack shouted down the phone. Hotch pushed himself back against the headboard and rested his hands behind his head while Spencer hunkered down under the covers, pulling his rabbit with him.

"We're comfy," Hotch confirmed with a smirk directed at Spencer who was also smiling.

"Good! Henry chose tonight's story," Jack explained and Hotch heard Henry's hum of confirmation.

Jack commenced with the story and Hotch leant back, listening to the speaker phone while Spencer closed his eyes, a peaceful look on his face.

He hated to admit it but his real parents were the big problems in his life, aside from being turned into a two-year-old (something Spencer didn't seem to mind considering the family he gained from it.) Part of him had hoped his father _had_ fought Hotch to have custody, but his attitude shouldn't have surprised him; he turned away from fatherhood the first time, why would he give it another go?

Hotch watched as Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. He knew the bedtime story fell on deaf ears in Spencer's case.

He reached out and put a hand on Spencer's leg. The boy peeled open an eyelid and a lazy brown iris found Hotch who smiled and mouthed 'don't worry.'

Spencer swallowed thickly and nodded. His head fell back onto the pillow and his mind went back to worrying.

* * *

 **Sorry if that's not what you hoped for but I thought that William's reaction to Spencer would be something like this because he doesn't seem to want to have an active part in Spencer's life, perhaps from the sidelines but he definitely wouldn't try and be a 'single father' for Spencer.**

 **Also, who needs William Reid when you have Aaron Hotchner!**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **Please review, it really means so much to me**

 **See you in the next one!**


	60. A ‘Crazy’ Day

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Soooo this story was never meant to spiral into the whole Diana being sick storyline therefore I won't kill her off as soon as I'd planned, instead I'll prolong it. I'm not sure for how long, but I recently write a funeral scene for Diana in 'Biological Father' and I really don't want to do that again.**

 **Instead this chapter will move on a bit. Drugs have managed to increase Diana's life expectancy and Spencer and Hotch have returned home. Let's get back to the main plot shall we ;)**

 **Thank you for reviewing! This story is almost at 800 reviews and that's insane. It means so much to me especially considering my second longest story had at most 2/3 reviews a chapter and is nowhere near as reviewed as this. So thank you guys so much! I'm glad I didn't give up ;) also, this is chapter 60!**

 **Thank you Hippiechic81, Ludub, fishtrek, Emobunnyme, lailyspenstar, lilyflower101, Guest, Diana, Daisyangel, Rookblonkorules, and Jesuslover123.**

 **Please keep those reviews up, I love hearing from you guys. I usually PM reviewers directly (I didn't this time because I was very busy) and if you're a guest I'll start addressing your reviews in the AN.**

 **Speaking of:**

 **Guest- thank you for reviewing! Please leave a name next time so I can personally thank you ;)**

 **Diana- thank you for reviewing. Your continued support is wonderful as always. I wish I could PM you and because I can't I always feel so bad so I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Alright, now that's done, enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Hotch watched as Spencer's eyebrows furrowed. He knew the bedtime story fell on deaf ears in Spencer's case._

 _He reached out and put a hand on Spencer's leg. The boy peeled open an eyelid and a lazy brown iris found Hotch who smiled and mouthed 'don't worry.'_

 _Spencer swallowed thickly and nodded. His head fell back onto the pillow and his mind went back to worrying._

* * *

Spencer and Henry lounged out on the plastic chairs outside the principal's office. Henry was on his back kicking his legs in the air while Spencer sat with his legs dangling over the edge, his head swaying from side to side.

After he and Hotch had come home (having found out that Diana was improving) they'd gotten called into Jack's school because he'd punched another boy.

Haley was there too and neither she nor Aaron was very happy.

"I don't understand, Jack, why would you hurt Samuel? I thought you were friends," Haley said, her voice full of hurt and confusion. Jack looked down at his hands and shrugged.

"That's my point, Mrs. Hotchner, Jack won't tell us why he attacked another student. I have very little choice other than to suspend him."

"It's Brooks, Aaron and I aren't together anymore." Haley turned back to Jack, her eyes filled with a silent plea. "Jack, please tell me why?"

The boy folded his arms and let out a huff, refusing to speak to his mother. He kept his eyes averted from his father, whose glare was burning into him. JJ sighed and leaned over to put a soft hand on Jack's knee, something she'd do when Henry got upset or when Spencer panicked at work. Jack's eyes flickered up to her briefly before he grunted and turned his face away.

"What is it, Jack?" Asked JJ in a soft voice that could calm a grown man. Haley was scowling fiercely at JJ, her lips stretched over gritted teeth and her fingers digging into her arms where she had them crossed.

Jack allowed his eyes to drift up to JJ's and he swallowed thickly, still careful not to catch his dad's eyes.

"Jack, I will be forced to expel you if-"

"Expel!" Hotch bellowed and his glare shifted from Jack to the principal, who suddenly appeared flustered. All he could do was shrug.

"It's the consequence for violence, Mr. Hotchner, as I'm sure you're already aware."

Jack, who looked seriously terrified now, licked his lips hesitantly before he opened his mouth. "Please don't expel me, sir," he pleaded, his voice low and tinged with sadness. His panic filled eyes found Aaron's and he looked away with shame.

JJ's hand was still present over his knee but Haley leaned in and stroked a strand of hair behind the boy's ear, shooting JJ a look that said to back off. "Honey, we can't help you if you don't tell us. I know you wouldn't just hit Samuel, now what happened?"

"You shouldn't hit anyone," Hotch hissed, his nails clawing into his thigh as Jack shifted uncomfortably at his side. "We never resort to violence, Jack."

"Aaron," Haley said in a hushed and annoyed whisper. "Can you do that after we find out why he did it?"

JJ nodded, sitting back in her chair and palming Aaron's shoulder. Hotch closed his eyes and let an angry breath seep past his teeth before he muttered. "Fine. Jack, you better have some kind of explanation and I want to hear it _now."_

Jack sucked his lips in and his eyes burned with tears. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, a little hysterically as a sob tried to force its way from his mouth. "H-he was making fun of Conner a-again," Jack sniffed. He took a quick and deep breath, rubbing at his eyes. He looked at JJ for some kind of help. "Sam s-said that Conner's backp-pack was lame. I-I told him to leave Conner alone because..." and Jack looked up at Aaron. "Cus that's w-what you told m-me to do. I'm not even friends w-with Conner but Sam was being r-really mean, Dad."

Aaron felt a bit of relief surge through him and some of the anger disappeared from his chest. JJ, on the other hand, whipped her head around at the principal.

"Aren't you supposed to deal with bullying?" She spat.

"Nobody has informed us of this incident, only that Jack hit another student."

"Maybe you should pay attention to your students then?" Haley put in. She also turned her anger towards the principal rather than JJ, both of them finding a common enemy in him.

Hotch motioned for Jack to continued now the boy had recovered a little. "I thought he'd stop because he knows that I'm the captain of the football team but he pushed Conner. Conner's really small, mom, he's a bit like Spencer but he's older."

"Does Conner get pushed around a lot?" Haley asked and Jack nodded.

"He usually hides in the library, but last Monday someone ripped a page from his book."

The principal cleared his throat a little nervously.

"That's not why I hit him, though. I told him that if he didn't leave Conner alone, t-that I'd tell my dad," Jack continued, his voice stuttering a bit as the memories came back. "Sam said that you wouldn't care because you hate m-me." Jack's voice broke and he quickly rubbed his eyes.

Haley was eying the principal, watching his face grow more and paler.

Aaron reached an arm around his son and shushed him. "It's okay, bud, people say mean things about me all the time and none of its true. I love you, Jack, you know that."

Jack gave a little-stuttered nod. "I know. I-I told Sam that but then-" Jack hesitated.

"Then what?" JJ questioned softly.

"Then he said that... that I was the reason t-that you two split up." Jack motioned to Haley and Aaron before his head fell down and he shook it. "S-so I hit him. I-I was just so angry!"

* * *

Henry glanced over at Spencer who was trying to get into a more comfortable position on the hard chairs.

"Hey, Spence," Henry called, making Spencer raise his head from where he'd laid it on the chair. "Did I tell you that we learned our two times table today," Henry said proudly as he held a smug grin on his face.

Spencer raised his eyebrows. "Oh...dats tool," he mumbled before turning his head back against the chair.

"You will learn your time's tables when you're my age," Henry added. Spencer didn't say anything so Henry started clicking his tongue boredly. "I could teach you to count," he offered after a few moments of annoying Spencer with his clicking.

"Dats otay," Spencer mumbled.

"It's easy, Spence, look." Henry held out his closed fist and raised a finger. "One," he said clearly.

Spencer sat up with a grumpy look on his face. "I tan tount, Henwy," he huffed.

Henry hesitated, his mouth open and his second finger hovering in the air. He looked over at Spencer and frowned. "My friend Trevor said his sister has just learned to walk and she's two, just like you," Henry announced in a questioning tone. Spencer sat up a little further. "How come you can count when you're still a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"But you're two! Mommy said I couldn't talk normally when _I_ was two."

Henry shot Spencer an incredulous look and the smaller boy gulped.

"Um..." Spencer murmured, not knowing what to say to Henry who seemed to be growing suspicious.

"Trevor's sister is still in diapers and Aaron said Jack was wearing diapers till he was three," Henry put in his eyes still boring into Spencer as the boy squirmed in panic.

"I-I wear pull-ups," Spencer admitted and in doing so he caused a ruby red blush to spread over his cheeks. Was he trying to prove that he was a normal two-year-old to Henry? Wasn't he obstinate on doing the opposite with the team, JJ, and Aaron?

Henry seemed to consider this, his eyes falling to Spencer's tiny chinos. Spencer covered himself quickly. "Okay, but how come you just read things? Trevor's sister definitely can't read! He says that she just runs around the house."

Spencer could feel his heart pounding and he tried desperately to keep his breathing at a normal level. "I lite stowies," he whispered quietly, his eyes frantically slipping from the office door and back down at the chair.

Henry narrowed his eyes and looked down the hallway briefly. He didn't seem to notice that Spencer was verging on a panic attack.

"Is there something wrong with you? Is that why you're so different?" Henry asked. Spencer opened his mouth but stopped himself. What was Henry expecting a two-year-old to do?

Spencer called on all of his toddler emotions, creating a wobble in his lower lip. "Mommy says I'm 'pecial," he whimpered, rubbing his nose on his sleeve.

Henry's eyes grew wider and he craned his neck up at the principal's office window, making sure his mom wasn't looking. He turned back to Spencer, who had managed to force out crocodile tears, and Henry swallowed thickly with worry.

"I didn't mean that, Spence. I guess you are special."

Spencer took a shuddery breath before curling back up on the chair, facing away from Henry. "I w-want Mommy." His voice shook perfectly and Henry shrank back in his seat, filled with guilt and thrown off his suspicions.

Was Henry having doubts about him? Spencer felt his chest constrict. What if the boys found out who he'd been before? He couldn't have that, where would he go? Hotch wouldn't kick him out but he couldn't go on living with them, the boy's would be confused and scared of him. He could go to Rossi's... _no! Too big,_ Spencer thought, _too scary_ , and Rossi was no fun compared to Aaron and JJ and especially Henry and Jack.

"Spencer? Are you okay?" Henry called, pulling Spencer from his thoughts yet again. "I'm sorry for making you cry," he added in a soft voice.

Spencer hummed to let Henry know he was fine. He curled tighter into a ball, like a cat, but his mind was swirling with worry instead of mice and kibble which Spencer assumed a cat would think of if they did in fact 'think.'

Spencer shook his head. He knew he couldn't let the boys discover his secret. No, he'd simply just have to step up his game in order to be more convincing. What had Henry said first? Was he too quiet? Was he sat around reading too much? Well, he'd just have to be a little more 'crazy,' that was easy to do, he'd just run around the house, pretend it's a game or something, he recalled Henry doing that a lot.

* * *

"And where were you this weekend, Mr. Hotchner?"

Hotch pursed his lips and glared at the principal. "Our youngest, Spencer, he's adopted. His biological mother had taken a turn for the worst," he ground out, keeping his eyes leveled at the principal.

"Well, maybe if you paid attention to your _own_ son then he wouldn't be acting out," the principal chided by which point Jack had enough and he stood up abruptly from his chair while Aaron clenched his fists.

"Spencer doesn't have proper parents! A-and Henry's Dad wants to leave him. My daddy is their Daddy," he yelled. His fists were balled up at his sides and his face was a vision of anger. The principal glanced over at Jack and rolled his eyes, looking back to Aaron.

"This is what I'm talking about."

JJ looked over at the window and smiled sadly at her own son who was knelt on the chair, gazing at the posters on the noticeboard. She glanced to the spot they'd left Spencer and saw him curled up on his chair, his thumb in his mouth and his stuffed rabbit wrapped between his fingers. An affectionate smile crossed her lips as she turned back towards the meeting where Aaron was still arguing with the principal.

"Sit down, Jack," Hotch muttered and the boy, who's face screwed up in frustration, plonked himself back into his seat and folded his arms. "Jack only acts in the defense of himself and others," Aaron continued. "I have taught him that, though I have never encouraged violence as a method of defense unless it is his only option."

JJ nodded along with what Aaron was saying, watching the principal for any sign of leniency.

"Our school has a no violence policy," he interjected.

"And I understand that, but as Jennifer said you also have a no bullying policy."

The principal seemed to falter at this.

"Therefore I believe that if both boys received a detention-"

"What!?"

"Jack," Hotch hissed and Jack grunted miserably. "As I was saying, if they served a detention and apologised to each other and in Samuel's case, Conner, then I think this issue can be easily resolved."

Haley smiled proudly at the former lawyer before turning back to the principal.

The principal cleared his throat. "This new information is certainly helpful, however, your son still hurt another student. I cannot let him off with a detention. As of tomorrow, Jack will be on suspension for a week."

Jack covered his face.

"If that's the case then Samuel ought to be suspended for bullying, Jack mentioned that he got physical with Connor."

The principal sighed before he nodded. "I suppose that is fair. I will speak to Conner and Samuel to confirm this story. For now, take Jack home, and perhaps teach him how to control his anger."

* * *

Spencer sat on the couch with his finger tapping thoughtfully on his chin. So toddlers were rambunctious? Well, he certainly had the energy to do that, but did he have the willpower?

They made messes, he thought as he walked slowly over to the toy box, something he rarely dove into unless it was to find his Doctor Who figurines. He stuck his hand into the box and retrieved a big tub of Lego that had been neatly put away. He glanced back at Jack who was watching TV with a scowl on his face. He could hear Henry bugging JJ over when dinner would be ready.

Spencer heaved the tub out of the box but completely misjudged his strength as it tipped sideways causing a tidal wave of blocks across the floor. Jack startled up from the couch at the sound of the crash and he stared at Spencer who was holding an empty tub of Lego and gaping at the mess he'd made on the floor. Jack grinned and shook his head. "Kids," he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Spencer felt awful about the mess he'd made and he sat down on the floor to start clearing it up. He lifted two pieces stuck together and maneuvered them slightly. At that moment JJ hurried in with Henry who started laughing.

"Oh, Spencer," JJ groaned at the sight of the toddler sat in the middle of the Lego, looking as if he hadn't a care in the world. They'd dealt with enough that day. Speaking of which, JJ peeked at Jack who'd had his gaming devices taken away and he wasn't to put on his favourite TV channel so he was stuck watching a re-run of The Simpsons, (something Hotch had still debated.)

Henry giggled and wiped his eyes. "You can't play with those, Spence, they're too small."

Spencer, who was creating something from some of the blocks, smiled confidently and stuck his tongue out at Henry who just gaped at him. Jack snorted, his eyes still on the TV.

"You can clean those up, Spencer," JJ sighed as she went back to the kitchen.

Henry waltzed up to Spencer and pulled some of the blocks out of his hand. "Hey," Spencer whined, reaching back for it, he'd become woefully distracted with building a coffee machine.

"These are too small, Spence." Henry reached forward and lifted Spencer up to his feet, helping him tiptoe over the mess on the floor. "But I have a better game."

"What's dat?" Asked Spencer, wincing when a piece of Lego got caught between his toes. He hopped on one foot and Henry helped to brush off the Lego.

Jack had lost interest in the TV and was listening to his brothers.

"Tag."

Spencer gazed at Henry for a moment. Tag... it was a high-intensity game, involving running, hiding, dodging, catching, it checked all the boxes on the things 'crazy' kids did. He nodded eagerly but his eyes drifted back to the Lego. "What about da mess?" He asked as his head lowered shamefully.

"It doesn't matter," Henry said and then he threw Jack a glance. "Jack's it!" He cried, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling him out of the door and shutting it behind them just as Jack leapt off the couch to chase after them.

* * *

JJ cleared up the kitchen table watching as the boys scurried out of the room, screaming with excitement as they did.

"Careful!" She called after them.

Aaron skimmed past her, pressing his lips to her cheek as he deposited the dishes in the dishwasher.

"What are we gonna do with them?" He chuckled as he grabbed JJ by the waist and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let them play." JJ shrugged. "I guess."

"What about Jack?"

"Haley can have him some of this week and then Sean can fill in the gaps. We could have Spencer stay with him," JJ said.

Hotch frowned and pressed his face into JJ's neck. "This is meant to be a punishment."

"And he _is_ being punished. He's not allowed to see his friends or play video games. And Spencer and Henry are both likely to annoy him more than anything else."

"You sure about that?" Chortled Hotch after Jack chased Henry past the door.

"I'm gonna get you!" Jack bellowed.

"Get Spencer! He's easier to catch!"

"He's hiding! And you're easy to catch too!"

"Boys," JJ called. "Be careful if you're running around!"

JJ sighed and twisted out of Aaron's grasp; she led him out into the hallway as Jack and Henry fled up the stairs. She stepped into the front room and frowned at the mess across the floor.

"What happened here?" Hotch snorted. JJ leaned back and raised an unamused eyebrow at him.

"Three boys happened here," JJ shot back. She jumped to the left when Jack ducked past her. Henry was panting at the doorway and glaring at Jack.

"No, fair, you cheated! Clothes don't count, you didn't touch me."

"Did too!"

Jack darted for the couch, kicking Lego as he went. He pulled Spencer, who had been crouching behind the arm, up and started to pull him back into the room.

JJ collapsed onto the couch and pursed her lips at Spencer. "What did I say about this mess, Spencer?" She questioned.

"Spencer did that?" Hotch asked incredulously just as Jack pulled Spencer past Henry and into the dining room.

JJ glanced up at Aaron and patted the free space on the couch. "Yep, and he will be cleaning it up later."

Hotch laughed and got comfy beside JJ. "That's if this game doesn't end in tears," he put in as he curled an arm around her.

"Don't say that. You'll jinx it."

There were loud cries from the other room and the couple exchanged a quick glance before Henry dashed in and hid in the corner. "Spencer's it," he whispered.

"Just remember that Spencer's slower than you two," Hotch warned, glancing into the hall where Spencer was looking around with a dazed look.

He hurried in with a giddy smile on his face and he peered around the couches. "Have you seen Jack ow Henwy?" He asked, blinking sweetly at Hotch as he leaned on the couch.

Aaron was happy to see Spencer happier than he had been that weekend. He shook his head and grinned. "Be careful," he said when Spencer bounced toward the other couch.

"You know what I can see," JJ grumbled. She motioned to the floor. "A mess."

"Sowwy," Spencer muttered. He looked over at the lego and bit his lip but he was quickly distracted by a whistle from out in the hall and he spun around. He cocked his head and heard it again and he resolved to follow the sound.

"Spencer, slow down!" JJ cried as Spencer darted out of the door. A loud bang followed his disappearance. JJ and Aaron jumped up from their seats in an instant.

"Spence?!" JJ called, hurrying around the corner.

"I'm-I'm otay," Spencer stuttered as Hotch and JJ tore around the corner where the small boy was sprawled on his backside, his hands planted on either side of himself as he shook his head. Aaron knelt down and took Spencer's arms, checking him for injuries. The hall table was still wobbling from the collision and Aaron's briefcase had fallen from it to the floor.

"What did JJ say about running?" He chided in his serious voice. Spencer looked up at him with wide eyes that were starting to water.

"I'm sowwy."

"No, Spencer, you could've really hurt yourself. You're going to sit in time out until you've calmed down," Hotch ordered, pulling Spencer up on his feet. Spencer hid the wince the action chased as bet he could.

"What did you even do?" JJ asked with a sigh. She lifted Aaron's briefcase off the floor where it had fallen, the contents covering the carpet. She picked up some of the papers and shuffled them back together.

Spencer, whose lip was shaking, pointed to the side table which had shifted positions slightly. He rubbed his shoulder and bit his lip. "I-it got in my way," he mumbled, keeping his eyes low. Hotch lifted his sleeve as he tutted.

"You ran into it. And now you've bruised your arm," he huffed, touching the tender, red skin just below Spencer's shoulder.

"Ow."

"Exactly. Maybe you'll think before running around like a psycho."

JJ plucked up the pens, shoving them back into the case when her fingers brushed against a small box.

"I'm not a sy-sy... I'm not a-a psyto!" Spencer whimpered under his breath, pulling his arm from Aaron. Hotch grabbed it back.

"You're not going anywhere, come on."

"But-" Spencer started.

"Aaron..."

"No, Spencer, you heard what I said. You're going to calm down," Hotch hissed, ignoring JJ's quiet voice behind him.

"Aaron."

"I didn't mean to... you tan't just boss me awound."

"I can," Aaron retorted.

"Aaron."

"'Top tweeting me lite a baby!"

"You're certainly acting like one!"

"Aaron Hotchner!"

Both Spencer and Aaron stopped arguing and turned their head towards JJ who was stood, a box in her hands and her eyes gazing disbelievingly at her boyfriend.

"What's wr-" Hotch began but his eyes caught sight of the little blue box in JJ's hand. "Oh..."

"What's this?" JJ asked in a small voice. Spencer looked from JJ to Aaron and stepped back carefully, his expression set in a grimace.

"It's a... it's-"

"An engagement wing," Spencer put in with a helpful smile but his eyes widened and he covered his mouth.

"I know that, honey," JJ said, her eyes drifting back to Aaron. "What's it doing in your briefcase, Aaron?"

Spencer chewed his lip hard and backed away a little more.

"Sowwy, Daddy," he murmured, realising he'd ruined Hotch's plan. He glanced back and saw Jack hovering in the doorway. The older boy waved Spencer over.

"I planned this differently," Hotch sighed, turning to face JJ but remaining on his knees.

Jack caught Spencer and held him in front of himself, watching his dad and JJ with bated breath.

"A-Aaron," JJ gasped while Aaron pulled the box from her limp fingers and got on one knee.

He pulled it open and revealed a thin ring, one pale blue stone in the centre with two diamonds flanking either side of it and breathless silver twisting around the stones to hold them in place.

"Jennifer Jareau, we've been through so much together both at work and at home. Today was just another of those crazy days and you and the boys are the only people I want to spend those days with." He gulped nervously, shifting on his knee. "JJ, w-will you... khm... wo-would you-"

"Marry you?" JJ breathed. Hotch nodded hopefully.

"Yes... I mean, will _you_ marry me, Jennifer?"

JJ stared at him for a long painful moment and then down at the ring and then back at Aaron. She never saw herself as one of those brides on the cover of magazines. She glanced at Henry, and Jack and then Spencer who looked incredibly guilty. Maybe she would be one of those brides after all.

"Ask again," she whispered.

Aaron frowned and readjusted on his knee. "Um, will you marry me-"

"Yes!" JJ held out her hand eagerly as a dumbfounded Aaron fumbled with the box and slid the ring on her finger.

He beamed, a bright grin on his lips as he staggered forward, wrapping his arms around JJ and kissing her passionately. Jack covered Spencer's eyes and 'ew'ed loudly.

Neither Hotch nor JJ took any notice. They broke apart and smiled affectionately at each other.

"I was so worried you'd say no," Hotch breathed, pressing his lips to JJ's again, unable to hide his broad smile.

"Aaron Hotchner?" JJ snickered. "Scared?"

Aaron grinned and poked her in the side. "Hey, be nice."

"Am I 'till in twouble?" Spencer asked, wincing when Aaron's hand came down on his shoulder.

"No, buddy, you are definitely not in trouble. In fact," he smirked and patted Spencer's back. "You're going to be our flower boy."

"Dats not a fing!" Spencer cried.

"Oh, it will be."

Aaron winked and Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yay..." he mumbled.

* * *

 **I had to do something big for chapter 60, and I can't write something depressing again.**

 **Please review, it means a lot and I'd love to know your thoughts. Also, I'd love to hear what you guys want to see next in this story, I may end up using your ideas.**

 **I feel like this chapter was an assortment of goings on. I hope it wasn't too crazy : /**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon!**


	61. Four Letters and Three Stangers

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thanks to LUKELORE, Jesuslover123, Rookblonkorules, Emobunnyme, fishtrek, lailyspenstar, Diana, lilyflower101, Aja85, Ludub, Guest, Indi, and pechika.**

 **Diana- that's no problem, I've been meaning to reply to your reviews and this is the only way I can. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and thank you so much for your kind words, you make me blush ;)**

 **Guest- thanks for reviewing. I'll try and have Spencer to act that way a lot more, but more unconsciously.**

 **Indi- thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

 **Previously:**

 _You're going to be our flower boy."_

 _"Dats not a fing!" Spencer cried._

 _"Oh, it will be."_

 _Aaron winked and Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yay..." he mumbled._

* * *

Hotch knocked on Haley's door and went back to squeezing Spencer's shoulders reassuringly. The small boy was clutching his bag to his chest as he gaped up at the door. Jack, on the other hand, was leaning against the brickwork and staring boredly at his shoes.

"I want you both to clean up after yourselves. And no running around," Aaron instructed as they are waited, Jack shrugged.

"I _do_ live here, Dad," he retorted.

"And can you change your attitude, young man," added Aaron, ignoring what Jack had said.

The door opened and a beaming Haley stepped out. She instantly saw Jack and embraced him. "Hey, sweetheart! How are you feeling today?"

"Fine," Jack huffed as he pushed past Haley to get inside.

"Wait there," Hotch called as he stepped inside and pulled Spencer with him, the toddler was rather unwilling to move his feet and so it was more like him being dragged inside. Jack halted in the hallway with a scowl on his face.

"Are you sure you're okay to take Spencer? We can take him to daycare is-"

"It's fine. I'm happy to take him," Haley said and she smiled down at Spencer while the boy gazed around the house.

"If you're sure. I packed for three days, just in case. Sean has the spare key if you need anything there. His nap time is just before 1 unless he has an earlier or later lunch." Hotch took a quick breath before handing Haley some papers. "JJ managed to get all the work Jack will be missing this week. He's not allowed to talk to his friends which also means no online games... oh, and normal games."

"I will add my own terms to that list," Haley added and Jack threw his head back to groan. Haley shot him a look. "Unless he gets his work done of course."

"Thank you again, Haley," Hotch breathed as he fumbled with Jack's backpack and nudged Spencer a little further through the doorway.

"That's okay. Let me know if you get a case, I can contact Sean and Jess if you do get called out."

"Thanks." Aaron stumbled forward awkwardly and pulled Haley into an equally awkward hug. He bent down and hugged Jack, leaving a kiss on his cheek before he crouched even lower to hug Spencer.

"Be good, boys," he cautioned as he kissed Spencer's forehead and ruffled his messy hair. Spencer gripped his bag and looked up at Aaron with both a sad and desperate look.

"I'm sure they will be, Aaron, now go, you don't want to be late," Haley chided. She rested her hand against the back of Jack's neck and reached out to take Spencer's arm. The toddler, however, had other ideas. He stumbled forward and grasped Aaron's leg.

"Tan I tome with you?" He asked for what had to be the hundredth time.

Hotch sighed and shook his head. He untangled Spencer from his leg and guided his hand up into Haley's. "No, you stay with your brother. Haley will look after you."

"But-"

Spencer started to argue but Hotch had already turned his back and was hurrying out of the door.

He paused with his hand on the handle and raised his opposite arm in a quick wave. "See you guys soon," he called before shutting the door on the whimpering toddler and the grumpy boy.

Haley smiled and ran her hand through Jack's hair. "What are we gonna do first then?" She asked in a gentle voice. "Ya know I won't enforce your dad's rules too sternly." She winked but Jack didn't notice.

He shrugged off her soft caresses and shuffled into the living room, slinging his bag on the floor as he went. "I'm going to watch TV," he grumbled.

Haley watched him in dismay; she released a crestfallen sigh and turned on her heel, deciphering in her mind on whether to clean the kitchen or the bathroom or to do the laundry. She hesitated on her way to the kitchen by a small coughing. She glanced back over her shoulder where Spencer was still stood nervously.

"-e-escuse me," he whispered politely. "W-what tan I do?" He asked. Haley gazed at the tiny little boy, stood with a huge bag in his thin arms. His curly hair hung down over his large orb-like cinnamon eyes and past his little ears. Haley gave him a sympathetic smile and she took a step closer and crouched to his level. The toddler stared at her with a slight quiver in his lips. He swallowed thickly and stared back at her with what she could only describe as terror.

"Sowwy," He whimpered suddenly, turning his face away.

"You don't need to say sorry, Spencer," Haley said with a kind smile. She reached a hand out and pushed Spencer's hair back a bit. He flinched nervously at this. "Why did you say sorry?"

Spencer looked past Haley into the front room. "Y-you wewe only supposed to be looting aftew Jack... n-not me," Spencer explained in a lost tone as if it hurt him to admit it.

Haley shook her head. "That's not your fault, honey. Plans change all the time. I should say sorry: _I_ completely forgot you were stood there."

Spencer let himself relax a little and he smiled back at Haley who looked over her shoulder at the living room where the TV was blaring. She looked back at Spencer and rolled her eyes. "You don't want to watch that rubbish, now do you?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Why don't we do something together then."

* * *

She curled her fist up into a ball and carefully unfurled it, watching the white skin stretch over her knuckles and then fill with red once more, returning life back into her fingers.

"You keep crackin' your knuckles like that and you'll have arthritis." A voice in the corner scoffed. She glanced around and saw the small woman lay reading a magazine on her bunk.

"When did I ask for your input."

The small woman met her eyes and cowered back in her bunk. She didn't speak.

Debra turned back to her knuckles and lifted the letter she'd been reading. She re-read the second paragraph and she felt her lips pinch into a smile.

It appeared that she was not the only one seeking revenge on 'Spencer Hotchner.'

She folded the letter up and slipped it under her pillow on the top bunk. Her heart pounded eagerly as she pulled herself up onto the bed, the mattress dipping dangerously over the woman beneath her. She lay on her back and clasped her hands over her middle.

Oh, this was going to be sweet.

* * *

Spencer handed Haley a blouse and she shoved it in the machine.

"Steve has been lovely but he showed no interest in Jack," Haley said as she reached into the laundry basket beside Spencer. The small boy was sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning heavily on the basket. Haley had been talking for several minutes to the toddler who was helping her with her house chores.

"I just don't think it'll work out between us," she continued, pulling her socks out from each other and throwing them in. Spencer yawned and nodded, leaning even further into the basket.

"Sure, I'm happy for Aaron and..." she pursed her lips. "And Jennifer but I don't seem to have my luck when it comes to _my_ love life. You know what I mean?"

Spencer nodded tiredly. "Uh-Huh," he mumbled.

Haley shut the door of the machine and tilted her head as she looked at Spencer. "I don't know why I'm telling _you_ all this," she sighed. "You're just a baby."

"I-I'm a good listenew," Spencer put in and Haley smiled.

"You sure are. And you're pretty smart."

She stood up from the laundry machine and pressed a few buttons until it started churning. She turned back to see Spencer's eyes fluttering and his head lolling into the basket. She grinned and glanced at the clock.

"I think it's time for your nap," she said. Spencer jolted upright and glanced around.

"I'm otay," he murmured.

"You sounds just like your daddy," chuckled Haley as she bent down and scooped Spencer into her arms. Spencer grumbled before laying his head on Haley's shoulder as she ran a hand over his arm. "He would never want to go to sleep, He was always working."

Haley slowly started up the basement stairs as her mind went back to those days where she would have to force Aaron into bed and to sleep.

Nothing had changed, it's just now that isolated feeling was prolonged. She'd pushed him away to seek more company only to become swamped by a seemingly endless plague of loneliness.

She held Spencer tightly, sighing at the feeling of contact and wondering how much longer it would last.

* * *

His hands skimmed across the crisp edge of the final envelope. He gently caressed the letter and his eyes flicked over the name of the young boy that he'd written in bold. This was the 4th letter and perhaps the most important. He wrote like a true wordsmith across the page, wording his plan in the least suspicious way. He paused to scrawl the name Jarvis at the top.

Three letters had gone out, one to a woman with a taste for revenge. One for a man interested (as one could lightly put it) in human biology who would kill for secrets scientific forbidden thus far to man. One to a chemist who was perfecting different strains of chemicals.

The final undelivered one was to a good friend, and it was laid out in his hands as he read back over it all.

There should have been five letters but Eton hadn't been so lucky.

Four would do.

* * *

Aaron pressed his hand into the small of JJ's back and guided her up onto the jet.

"It's gonna be a long one," they heard Morgan call from where he was settled in his seat. Hotch lifted his and JJ's go bags into the lockers and dropped down into the seat at her side. His eyes flickered to the beautiful ring wrapped around her finger and he caught himself grinning.

"I hate ones like this," Emily grumbled as she tucked herself in the corner seat opposite JJ.

"Is it the fact that there are kids involved or that there have already been 12 murders?" Inquired Rossi as he palmed open the file and scanned it.

"Take your pick, either way, it won't be easy."

Hotch flipped open his own file when JJ tapped his shoulder.

"You should probably call Haley... and then Sean about looking after the boys," she whispered handing him his phone which she'd swiped from his pocket. Hotch raised an eyebrow as he accepted the phone.

"You think she'll want to look after, Spencer?" He asked as he looked for Haley's number.

"Garcia can have him if not."

* * *

Haley found Jack doing his work in his room and she left him a small snack on his table and a quick kiss on his forehead. He smiled up at her and took a bite of the cookie.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket when she was hovering outside her own room. She looked down at the message and sighed, a small smile gracing her lips. She quickly replied, telling Aaron she was quite happy to look after Spencer and Jack for a few days. He promised to have Sean take the boys on the days when she was working. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and snuck a peek into her room.

The small toddler was sprawled on and under the sheets, his thumb was in his mouth and his fingers clutching and pressing a stuffed rabbit against his face. His hair was plastered to the pillow in random curls and his eyebrows were furrowed slightly in sleep.

Haley smiled at the sight and she started to make a mental list of all the things she was going to do with the toddler which she had missed out on with Jack.

* * *

The letter fell from his clutches and he pulled his knees up against his chin.

"Lana Maddison."

He rocked himself harder as the words slipped through his lips.

"Thomas Fallon." The name fell alongside the previous.

"Nick Davon," he gasped.

He swayed more violently.

"L-Lydia Marsh!"

Suddenly Jarvis' rocking slowed until ceasing. His eyes welled up with desperate tears as they gazed at the bars of his cell. The next name was slowly sliding down the length of his tongue as his lips pursed together.

His withering grey and still greasy hair hung down past his chin as the name hissed from his purple dusted lips.

"Spencer Reid," he whispered. His eyes fell to the letter in his lap and a smile gripped the corners of his lips.

"Spencer Reid," he repeated as a cackle bubbled up through his throat.

It wasn't a secret anymore.

* * *

 **Uh oh!**

 **I hope you recognised the characters in this chapter if you need a hand goes back to chapter 1, and 5 (I think) where you can see the characters in action. I wrote a whole bit for Eton but I realised that he's dead!**

 **Nothings going to happen immediately but I just wanted to keep you guys on your toes ;)**

 **Please review. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you like the idea of me bringing back some of the old assholes of this story ;D**

 **See you soon!**


	62. An Inmate With a Plan

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Special thanks to ahowell1993, Rookblonkorules, Jesuslover123, fishtrek, LostOceanKit, lailyspenstar, Emobunnyme, Ash59, Diana, Daisyangel, Guest, Indi, lilyflower101, Ludub, and Guest.**

 _Ash59: Hey, thanks for leaving a review, I'm glad you liked it, thanks also for your continued support._

 _Diana: hi, thanks for reviewing! There will be more of Spencer and the boys (as well as Haley and Sean) to look out and protect him ;) there won't be much action for a few chapters. Thanks as always for taking the time to read and review._

 _Daisyangel: thanks for reviewing! I hope youll be able to log back in. There won't be much happening for some time but there will be plenty more fluff._

 _Guest: Thank you for leaving a review and don't worry I'll try and put Jack first more often._

 _Indi: thanks for leaving your name and a review. Nothing bigs going to happen just yet, but it IS coming ;D_

 _Guest: thanks for your review! Glad you enjoyed it._

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm hoping to be better but right now I'm pretty busy.**

 **Thanks for all your continued support. As always, it means a lot.**

 **Previously:**

 _"Spencer Reid," he whispered. His eyes fell to the letter in his lap and a smile gripped the corners of his lips._

 _"Spencer Reid," he repeated as a cackle bubbled up through his throat._

 _It wasn't a secret anymore._

* * *

Spencer woke up to something warm around his middle. He raised his head from where it had been resting and tried to pull his heavy eyelids open. As he started to wake the sounds around him began to get past the barrier of sleep.

"-park, maybe an hour or two-"

Spencer rubbed his face against the soft surface he was resting on and his fingers dug into thin fabric.

"-later because... need dinner-"

"-Got it covered. Don't worry about it, Hales."

"Maybe I ought to come with you."

Spencer frowned and opened his eyes slowly.

"-waking up. I better go start breakfast. You want some?"

"I'm alright, but I could do with a coffee."

Spencer blinked fast when the sun hit his eyes; he whined and turned his head to the other side before opening his eyes again. He squinted up at a man who was smiling back at him.

"Morning, sleepy head."

He heard a soft chuckling and something shifted him.

"Would you look at that hair."

He recognized that voice as Haley's.

He looked up to see her staring down at him. He frowned and glanced around only to jolt up straighter when he realised that he was in Haley's arms.

He made a small noise that sounded somewhat like a squeak and both adults laughed.

"Let's get you something to eat, little guy."

Spencer was deposited in a chair, piled up with pillows. He was still groggy so when he was placed down on his own he nearly toppled over. Luckily the chair had arms so he leaned against the one and blinked his eyes at the table before him.

Jack wandered in then, decked out in warm clothes; a scarf handing from his fingers.

"I'm ready, Sean," he said, flashing the man a smile.

"Awesome."

Jack caught sight of Spencer and smiled.

"Morning, Spencer."

Spencer grumbled a reply and Jack snickered.

"Henry's normally the grumpy one in the mornings. Can we have breakfast now?"

"Sure," Sean said and he stepped up to the counter where Haley was busy pulling out cereal.

He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, holding him steady as the boy swayed.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

Haley shoved a box of cereal in a bewildered Sean's hands.

"Spencer likes Cheerios," Jack said, taking the box from Sean. "I want pop tarts."

Jack started to pour cereal into Spencer's bowl while the younger boy looked on with raised eyebrows.

Jack glanced back with a smile. "Please," he added.

Sean bowed and went to the breakfast cupboard.

"Are we going to the park?" Jack asked as he uncapped the milk and poured milk haphazardly into Spencer's bowl.

"If that's what you want, Jacko. Or we can go watch a movie."

"Is mommy coming?"

Haley shook her head.

"I've got to do some work, Jack. I'll see you in a few days though, and maybe then we can go do something fun."

Jack huffed and pulled himself into a chair beside Spencer who was politely trying to scoop up Cheerios.

"But we've been here for ages anyway. And I did all my homework! Why can't you come with us?"

"You've only been home two days and I had to take those days off; besides this week isn't for you to have fun: it's a punishment and you have to catch up with your class. I can easily ask Sean to stay here and watch you so you can do some extra work."

"No!" Jack said quickly.

"Good, now you better be good for Sean or I will rethink taking you out on Thursday."

Jack muttered something before nodding in agreement.

The pop-tarts popped out of the toaster and Sean dumped them on a plate, shaking out his fingers when the searing heat waded past the calloused skin of his thumb and forefinger.

He put it down in front of Jack and waved his hand over it.

"Give it a minute, buddy, don't want you burning your tongue."

Jack smiled and blew on his poptarts.

Spencer, who had failed to listen to the conversation due to his concentration on trying not to drop his spoon, managed to get some Cheerios and milk on his spoon and he raised at eyebrow at Jack before blowing on the spoon and sticking it in his mouth. He started to chew thoughtfully when he heard soft laughter. He raised his eyes and felt his cheeks grow red when he saw Sean, Haley, and Jack watching him fondly.

* * *

"I never have visitors!"

"Well you got one, Jarvis, now get your godamn ass off that bed and get over here."

The guard smacked his keys on the bars and Jarvis jumped.

"I don't want to see them," he hissed, cornering himself off even further by hunching over his bunk.

"Get up now, or so help me god." There was another clang of metal on metal and Jarvis glanced up. His hands shook and his eyes, though sunken and narrow, grew in terror. He edged closer; away from the bed.

"Who is it?" he asked in a small voice. The guard, a short little guy with a sharp goatee and a distinct Italian look about him, dropped a hand to his belt where a baton was securely tied. He raised an eyebrow at Jarvis who quickly slipped off the bed, lifting his hands up above his head and hurrying over; his body remaining hunched over like a hermit, making him seem small.

Jarvis was shoved along the corridor until he collided with a tall, slim inmate who turned and sneered his way. Jarvis apologised quickly before his eyes trailed to the door where inmates were slowly entering. He hadn't had a visitor before so he was unsure what he had to do. Luckily, a guard took him to his seat before he could even start to panic. It was roomy inside, around the size of the communal room. There were tables and chairs all over the place and once there, his hands were cuffed to the table.

Jarvis gazed at the retreating guard's back while his visitor stared at him. Jarvis carefully turned towards the younger man. He was dressed in a navy suit, a light pink shirt and a blue tie, all of which just smelled rich.

"Dr. Jarvis," the young man said in a cool voice. He extended a hand toward the cuffed man. "Pleasure to meet you." He smiled— his lips were rather full and of a pale pink and they revealed a set of perfectly chiselled white teeth. He had high cheek bones and a sharp nose but his jawline was hard to see beneath the eloquent stubble. His eyes were green, with flecks of brown, hazel Jarvis supposed. His hair was cropped short on the sides and back with a fluffy nest resting on top that was styled neatly to look like retreating waves.

He seemed to know that Jarvis couldn't shake his hand back and it only served to infuriate Jarvis more.

He swallowed thickly, his own long, dull grey hair falling into his eyes.

"Who are you?" he muttered, his eyes keeping low.

"May I call you Fraser?" The young man inquired and Jarvis looked up at him, a little startled.

"I..."

"I'm Scott Gildersleve."

Jarvis blinked at the younger man which just made him laugh.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here," he chuckled. Scott leaned on the table, his chin resting on his palm. "I hope you received my letter."

Jarvis' eyes grew and he gulped as he looked over at the guards.

"That was you?"

"It certainly was, my friend." Scott beamed at him.

Jarvis scowled and ducked his head.

"How do you know about... all that... about him?"

Scott's lip quirked up.

"Well when a scientist like yourself makes great discoveries how could I not know."

Jarvis sat back trying to hide his grin.

"Go on."

* * *

"Jack, hold my hand," Sean said, grabbing the young boy out of the road and taking his hand. Jack conceded and strolled alongside him. Spencer was clutching Sean's other hand and trotting along hurriedly to keep up with Jack and Sean's longer strides.

"We're here! We're here!" Jack cried as he darted to the gate, releasing Sean's hand again. The older man sighed but didn't chase after him, instead he kept his hand on Spencer's and guided him to the quiet park.

Spencer looked over at the swings and he smiled.

He pointed to it and tugged Sean's sleeve.

"Untle Sean?"

Sean looked down.

"Yea, bud?"

Spencer pointed to the swings and smiled sweetly.

Sean followed his finger and he nodded.

"Sure, little guy, you wanna go on the swings?"

"Uh Huh."

"Come on, you two slow pokes!" Jack called from the climbing frame, his shoes firmly planted on the third bar up.

Spencer grinned and looked up at Sean in wonder as he pulled him faster.

* * *

Emily threw down an image of their latest victim. It was a young boy which only served to remind the team why they had to leave little Spencer behind.

"I think our unsub could be a woman," she said, sounding a little unconvinced herself.

"How so?" Aaron raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"The victims are young and getting younger. Perhaps we're looking at a mother trying to recreate memories of a child she lost or who grew up."

"The victimology may fit that profile but the level of aggression in each killing says otherwise."

Emily groaned and let her head fall into the nearest file.

"This is going nowhere," Morgan piped up, rubbing the back of his neck and glaring down at the information they had so far. "Nothing seems to be fitting together... it's as if...if-"

"There's two."

The team looked down the table at JJ. She'd been day dreaming as the team brainstormed. Her mind was more occupied on the boys and on Will's move to California that was slowly creeping up on them. She just wanted to get home.

Aaron looked into her eyes for a moment before nodding solemnly.

"Husband and wife."

JJ looked down at her engagement ring.

"Possibly," she murmured.

"I can't wait to get home," she added quickly, glancing out of the window.

* * *

"Visiting times over!"

Jarvis raised his head and saw a guard making his way over to him. Scott looked over at him frantically and he pulled Jarvis closer.

"Listen, we can't get you out of here but I'll keep you updated. I'll have someone visit," he said. Jarvis nodded eagerly, his eyes flickering to the gaurds.

"So you're going through with this?"

Scott grinned. "Sure. Now if you remember anything about the... 'serum' call me. But I'm sure we'll create our own strain with the kid."

"Up, inmate." A guard jerked Jarvis' arms and he stumbled out of the chair.

"If it works," Jarvis gasped, planting his feet on the ground. "Be sure to... you know: tell them it was me."

"I'll make sure you get the recognition you were deprived of, Mr. Jarvis," Scott said with sincerity and Jarvis couldn't help the grin that spread on his yellow teeth.

"I said move, Inmate!" hollared the gaurd.

The guard shoved Jarvis harshly and he relented, letting his feet unstick from the floor.

He was pushed to the door where a guard had his arm lent against the door frame.

Jarvis threw the young man one last glance before ducking under the gaurd's arm.

Scott stood to leave himself. He reached into his pocket and smiled to himself.

The plan was set in motion. It was only just beginning and weeks of careful preparation lay ahead but they were a step closer to their goal.

* * *

 **Okay... boring chapter, I know. I really wanted to set this new storyline up, but it will be a slow build. I'm going to start wringing fluff chapters with hints to what's coming.**

 **Please review. Ideas always help me in writing so feel free to share them.**

 **Thanks for sharing and I'll see you soon ;)**


	63. Safety Net

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **It's New Year's Eve! Yay! Time to party ;)**

 **I knew I needed to update this story before 2018's over and I apologise for how long it's taken me. I fell a little**

 **out of love with the story and it took me a while to pick it up again.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported me this year in all of my stories, not just this one.**

 **Reviewing takes a few moments of your time so please leave me some feedback, it's very helpful in terms of my improvement and this chapter has taken me months to work through.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously: (summary of previous chapter)**

 _"Are we going to the park?" Jack asked as he uncapped the milk and poured milk haphazardly into Spencer's bowl._

 _"If that's what you want, Jacko. Or we can go watch a movie." ..._

 _"I'm Scott Gildersleve."_

 _Jarvis blinked at the younger man which just made him laugh._

 _"You're probably wondering why I'm here," he chuckled. Scott leaned on the table, his chin resting on his palm. "I hope you received my letter." ..._

 _Scott grinned. "Sure. Now if you remember anything about the... 'serum' call me. But I'm sure we'll create our own strain with the kid." ..._

 _The plan was set in motion. It was only just beginning and weeks of careful preparation lay ahead but they were a step closer to their goal._

* * *

Debra stared at the new letter. She'd set it on her bed shortly after it arrived. It was addressed to her alright. Already open of course, but unread by her eyes. She leaned forward and ran her finger over the torn edge before her eagerness took over and she grabbed it between her broken nails.

She fumbled between the torn edges and pulled out the paper inside.

"Ain't you popular," her cell-mate sneered, peering at her from where she was squatting over the metal toilet bowl.

Debra ignored her as she unfolded the letter.

There's her name again; she admires the formality of the letter, something she could appreciate.

As she read her normally dull, flat eyes blossomed with interest.

"Ho, ho," she chortled when she got to the end. Her cell-mate flushed the toilet and hobbled back to her bed, not bothering to inquire about Debra's reaction.

It was a lot to take in. Mostly unbelievable to a woman as forward-thinking as Debra but with the promise of bail at her trial in 3 weeks how could Debra not at least try to believe in the other words.

"Spencer Reid," she mumbled. She read back through the paragraph and frowned thoughtfully. Twenty-seven-year-old genius and respected agent of the BAU, who had, or so she was supposed to believe, been 'age-reduced' and hence the small boy that landed on Debra's doorstep.

It wasn't possible. She shook her head and folded the letter back up, but as she sat there it did seem to grow in her mind.

He _had_ been intelligent for such a young child. Debra thought back to the nasty tricks, some of which not even an adult could attempt.

A two-year-old? Debra's frown deepened. How on earth did a toddler cause her such trouble that an adult would struggle with?

The shampoo.

She reached up and felt the tufts of new hair that has sprouted from her raw scalp.

The more she thought about it the more the idea of an age-reduction became plausible rather than an actual two-year-old having committed crimes of an elevated manner against her.

Debra's tongue clicked on the roof of her mouth and she nodded.

There was no way that was an actual toddler.

* * *

"They're nerf guns, Spencer."

The smaller boy ran his fingers across the gun curiously. It was certainly a lot more colourful than his glock; he wasn't sure whether he liked it. It was much lighter too, and it had a distinct plastic feel as opposed to his cold metal glock that Aaron had locked somewhere.

"They're awesome, Uncle Sean! Can we keep them!?" Jack asked as he examined his own gun which was much bigger than Spencer's with several added parts. Spencer looked at the gun with a frown, why were people selling guns to children? It really wasn't something children should learn to control.

Sean grinned and let Henry pick between the last two guns. He picked the bright red and blue one, leaving Sean with the orange one. "Sure. I got them for you boys to keep here so whenever you come over you can use them."

Spencer bit his lip nervously before handing the gun back to Sean.

"I'll p'ay wid legos," he mumbled. Sean was quick to turn him back around.

"You can play with us. Me and Henry vrs you and Jack, and whoever's team wins get to pick our movie."

Jack looked up slack jawed at his uncle.

"How come Henry gets you on his team!"

"Alright then, me and you and Henry and Spencer."

It was Henry's turn to protest then. "But Sean!"

"Alright, alright," Sean said as he held his hands up in defence. He bent forward and gave Spencer his small gun back. "Fine me and Spencer will be on a team."

Spencer opened his mouth to argue as he tried to give the gun back but Sean called "ready!?"

Jack sprinted behind the couch and Henry darted after him their guns poised.

"Go!"

Spencer watched as Sean ducked under the coffee table.

"Go!"

He saw Henry and Jack poke their heads around the couch and he felt something soft smack his chest.

"Ow..." he murmured. He oooked at his feet where a vibrant orange bullet sat.

"Spencer's out!"

Oh, perfect-

"No, everyone has three lives!" Sean yelled, grabbing Spencer's arm and pulling him from the rain of soft rubber bullets.

Spencer sighed as he got a better grip on his gun.

* * *

He drummed his fingers patiently on the table. The visitors around him were mostly women. Mothers, daughters, and friends he supposed. The other men seemed to be family. But not him, this was strictly business.

The inmates started piling into the room. Most looked happy. The inmate he'd come to see did not share this. She stormed through the door like a burst of thunder and spotted him.

She sat down nonchalantly and huffed before picking up the phone. He followed the action, pressing the receiver to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

"What do you want?"

"Debra I assume?"

"You signed up for visitation; you know who I am. Who are you?"

The man gave a small smile and pursed his lips.

"You got my letter, I hope?"

Debra paused then. She stared at the man with scrutiny.

"I did," she mumbled. "Both of them."

"Good, Good," he said slowly. "That's good."

"What accent is that?" she grunted, eying the smartly dressed young man. "It's not from the states."

"Well spotted," Scott said sarcastically.

"If you want my trust I want full disclosure."

"I'm from Essex."

"Great Britain?" Debra asked.

Scott nodded. "England. Near London if that helps."

"I don't need to know the exact location."

"Alright. Can we return to the subject of the letter?"

Debra leaned in a little closer to the window then as Scott pushed away his annoyance. She glanced over at the guards before she muttered. "You know that little shit? The one that put me in here? And this...this Spencer Reid? You realise I'm a woman of logic; your story... it certainly borders on the unbelievable, Mr... uh-"

"Just call me Scott. And to answer your first questions: not personally, no. But I know people who do know of the 'little shit' you're referring to. Who also want 'revenge.'"

Debra smirked momentarily before her brow creased. "How can he piss off so many people? He's a toddler."

"Ah." The man smiled. "That's where you're wrong Miss Whinton. Spencer _Reid_ is full of little secrets."

* * *

"How did you two win!?"

Henry was still pouting as Sean and Jack collected the bombardment of Nerf bullets off the floor.

"Because Spencer is an awesome shooter," Sean replied simply.

"Yea, he actually is," Jack added with clear surprise in his voice.

Spencer shrugged. All that practicing with Hotch had clearly paid off. He'd landed two bullets on Henry (after all of the 'three lives' were used up' while Sean had taken Jack. In fact, Spencer didn't realised how much he'd missed his gun, though he did not miss having to actually use it. That was his least favourite part of owning a gun, the fact it could and had killed.

Henry folded his arms. "Well... well-" he grumbled, looking for the right words. "He has Sean! And I don't want him to pick he'll just make us watch Star Wars."

Sean chuckled. "We'll be watching whatever me and Spencer want. And I think someone's a little jealous."

"Am not! Spencer's just... Spencer's weird."

"Hey," Sean snapped. Henry dropped his arms and shuffled around apologetically.

"Spencer's probably a spy," Jack said and Spencer and Sean laughed.

"Or a secret FBI agent," Sean added with a chuckle. "Undercover to keep you two on your best behaviour."

Spencer giggled nervously. When was Aaron back?!

* * *

"FBI, hands where I can see them!"

The mother dropped the knife so suddenly that Morgan nearly shot at her. Her husband lay unmoving on the floor.

The rest of the team trailed in slowly, guns raised.

"I was protecting them!" the mother cried, motioning to the children cowering behind her. "They're my kids!"

"No, they're not," Hotch said calmly. "Now let them go."

The woman shook her head. "No, no, they are mine, they really are, I promise. I'm not letting them go," she sobbed and then her face twisted with anger. "Not again!" she snarled.

"Just let them go. They are not your children. Your children drowned three months ago."

"No," the mother whispered.

"Yes. We can talk about this, about them, but first let the kids go."

The woman looked down and then back at the kids. Hotch kept his gun trained on her.

"I-I was protecting them," she mumbled, motioning to her dead husband. "He w-was gonna hurt them... like...like the first time."

Hotch lowered his gun and stepped forward, beckoning his team to follow.

"Don't you have children?" the woman asked.

"Three boys actually," Hotch replied. The woman stared at him as a tear slid down her face. "And I would do anything for them. All of them."

"Me too," the mother said. She pressed her lips into a smile and moved aside to let the kids go. JJ and Morgan holstered their guns and pulled the children away.

"Thank you," Hotch said.

He gently cuffed the mother as she cried quietly for her dead children. He couldn't bring himself to imagine what she must have been feeling; how she made other parents feel; he just wouldn't imagine his own kids in such a way.

It was time for him to go home.

* * *

Sean fed the boys dinner earlier after they'd insisted of staying up for their parents to get back. Despite his best efforts, after a warm meal and cozy pyjamas Spencer had drifted off on the arm of the couch, his legs falling onto the couch but the rest of his body clinging around the arm like a cat.

Sean cleaned up and found Spencer in his awkward position. He was about to move the kid when he saw Henry pressed into the leather couch, staring down into his hands, a miserable look on his face.

Sean made his was over, careful to avoid eye contact with his unpaid bills sprawled on the glass coffee table. He sat down and sighed, catching Henry's attention.

"Does Spencer always sleep like that?" Sean asked.

Henry looked over and smiled minutely. "Yea... mommy said that he's like a kitten and Spencer went bright red and said he wasn't a kitten. He thinks he's a lion sometimes but really he's just a kitten," he explained with his smile fading slowly as he spoke.

Sean chuckled. "Oh yea, I can definitely see that. He's a silly little guy."

"No," Henry mumbled and he frowned at Sean, "I didn't mean what I said. He's not weird... o-or silly. He's my brother. So he's cool like me and awesome like Jack... but don't tell them I said that!"

"I won't, Kiddo," Sean said with a laugh before he scooted closer. "But I didn't come here to talk about your brothers. I came to speak to you. What's got you down?"

"My dad's going soon," Henry said. Sean cursed under his breath for forgetting and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said. They sat under the TV's glare for a moment before Sean continued. "You know, bud, mine and Aaron's Dad left too."

Henry looked up with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yea. And when he was gone I felt just like you." Sean made a sad face and Henry grinned.

Henry stared up at Sean with wonder.

"But you know how I got through it?"

"How?"

"My big bro." Sean wrapped his arm around Henry. "Your step-Dad. He took on the 'Dad' role and look at me now, I didn't turn out so bad, right?"

"Yea, right," snickered Jack as he zoomed past and shot randomly at them with his nerf gun.

"Hey! The games over!" Sean yelled with a chuckle. He grabbed his gun and shot back, nailing the young boy between the shoulder blades.

"You're not bad," Henry said quietly with a shy smile.

"See. Besides, you have Aaron AND your big bro Jack," Sean said and then he glanced back and found Spencer who was still snoozing. "And your little bro. So, I know you feel sad now, but you've got these guys to look after you."

* * *

Hotch and JJ got to Sean's at nine. Both were disappointed the flight had been delayed and that their boy's would be in bed, probably miserable.

They got to Sean's apartment and prepared themselves to carry three sleepy, cranky boys to the car and then drive home.

Hotch knocked and gave JJ a reassuring look as his brother fumbled with the lock on the other side.

Sean opened the front door and not a moment after he had done, a happy shriek filled the house when the boy's, who'd been watching from the couch saw who it was.

"It's past bedtime," Hotch muttered warningly to his brother who held his hands up in guilty surrender. Hotch just smiled and knelt down quickly just as Jack flew down the hall and landed with a dull thud in his father's embrace.

"Dad!"

"Hey, buddy," Hotch said, shucking his bag off his shoulder and wrapping his arms around Jack.

"Have you been good?"

"Yea, I finished all my work and homework and mom said I won't be behind my friends when I get back to school," replied Jack with a blinding grin. Hotch ruffled the boy's hair and patted his back proudly.

"That's my boy."

JJ shut the door and also let her go-bag fall to the ground. Henry pushed past Sean's legs and grabbed his mother's.

"I missed you, mommy!"

"I missed you so much, sweetheart!

"I had to do a ton of work!" Jack explained to his father. He rolled his eyes to emphasize the exhaustion of it all.

Jack walked over to JJ and Aaron watched as they hugged.

There was something missing, however.

He turned his head back and cocked it to the side slightly.

The little two-year-old he'd been looking for was stood anxiously in the doorway, his tender hands resting against the frame as he bit his lip.

"Do I not get a hug from you, buddy?" Hotch called. Spencer shifted uncomfortably and cast his gaze on Jack and Henry who were trying to be the first to tell JJ all about their week. Hotch motioned Spencer over with his fingers and Spencer reluctantly released the glossy wood and stepped cautiously toward Hotch.

Hotch pulled him into a hug and breathed deeply, grounding himself. He hated cases involving children, it hit much too close to home.

"Have you been okay?" Hotch asked and Spencer pulled back and nodded eagerly.

"Sean toot us to da pawk and I helped Haley with housewowt-"

"And we had a nerf gun fight!" Jack shouted above Spencer.

"Sounds awesome!" Hotch exulted as he hugged Spencer again who let out a yawn.

"I guess... it was," the toddler murmured. It was nice not to have so much to worry about.

* * *

 **Please take just a minute to leave some feedback, it helps motivate me to write and it also means a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Have a great New Year's Eve! See you soon ;)**


	64. Early Bedtime

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Thank you** **ahowell1993, Rookblonkorules, fishtrek, Daisyangel, Ash59, Diana, Ludub, lailyspenstar, and Ihatz1 for reviewing and everyone who followed and favourite this story.**

 ** _Ash59- thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy you're still with this story, so thank you!_**

 ** _Diana- thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the update, it's always great to hear from you. And I'm really trying to find that balance between the sweetness and the sinister so I'm happy you approve of that. Thanks again._**

 **In fact, thank you to everyone, new and old reviewers for continuing to stick to this story and leave your comments, it's so wonderful!**

 **Please keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _"And we had a nerf gun fight!" Jack shouted above Spencer._

 _"Sounds awesome!" Hotch exulted as he hugged Spencer again who let out a yawn._

 _"I guess... it was," the toddler murmured. It was nice not to have so much to worry about._

* * *

Henry stood by the doorway as he watched his dad try and fit all his boxes into the car. He was picking up some things that had been in JJ's attic that he'd left behind after their breakup. JJ was holding Henry's hand and squeezed it tighter every time Will brushed past them, avoiding his son's sad eyes each time.

He paused on his last trip back out and looked at JJ imploringly.

"Don't do this, Cher," he said.

"You're the one leaving, William," JJ retorted as she pulled Henry closer to her.

Will glanced over at the car where Claudia was sat, lounging in shotgun, her newly pedicured toes up on the dashboard. Henry watched her loathingly, his bottom lip pushing past the top and his arms folded.

He sighed and knelt down before Henry.

"Hey, bud, you can still come with us ya know."

Before JJ could bite out a response Henry piped up. "There's no room." He pointed to the seats in the back, crowding the window with boxes.

Will rubbed the back of his neck.

"We could come back for you, your-"

"I know what she did!"

Will stared at Henry in shock.

"What-"

"Claudia. I know she teld someone to take Spencer away," Henry said, his voice growing higher.

"Buddy, that's adult stuff." Will shot JJ a look and she just shrugged. Henry or Jack must have overheard. She smirked all the same. I

"She's mean and horrible and I hate her!"

"Henry," Will said warningly.

"I don't want to live with _her,_ a-and I don't want to live with you!" Henry blurted and he folded his arms up again and turned his back on his father. Will knelt there, a little dumbfounded.

"What are you waiting for?" JJ sneered, glaring down at her ex. Will stood.

"I wish you both luck, you deserve each other," she added.

Will didn't have anything more to say. He picked up the final box and took one last look at his son.

"I'll see you soon, Henry. I promise. Maybe you'll want to come live with us when I get a job."

Henry didn't reply.

"I love you, buddy"

Again, no response. With a heavy heart, Will started walking to the car. He shoved the box inside and settled in beside Claudia. JJ watched as he tried to talk to the young woman and she rolled her eyes and drew closer to the window, nattering more loudly on her phone.

Henry turned back as the car pulled away. He dropped JJ's hand and he wiped furiously at his eyes.

Spencer, seeing his god-son and (what he would consider) his brother in distress, hurried away from Aaron and hugged Henry. He forgot how small he was now, and ended up hugging the older boy's middle.

Henry leaned down a little as his tears fell and he hugged the smaller boy back.

"Come on, let's get inside," Aaron said, putting a gentle hand on Henry's back. Henry nodded as he slapped his wet cheeks to get rid of the tears. He pulled away from Spencer and skulked inside. Spencer glanced up at Hotch and they exchanged a sad smile.

* * *

"What will mate you feel bettew?" asked Spencer as Henry played with his food.

He shrugged and spooned in a mouthful of beans.

"How about a game of baseball? Outside?" Jack offered.

Henry shook his head. "Too cold," he muttered.

Spencer picked up a turkey dinosaur and narrowed his eyes at it, trying to decipher what species it was.

"TV?" Jack asked, his voice sounding a little helpless. Henry slumped over his plate.

Spencer bit into the dinosaur, being sure that it was some breed of triceratops.

"We tould... um... Lego?"

Henry shrugged.

Jack nodded along with Spencer and winked as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth. "You love Lego's, Henry!"

Henry just shrugged again.

"Jack, finish what you're eating before you speak," Aaron warned as he walked by to grab a coffee.

Jack swallowed the thick mound of potato in his mouth and looked over at his father for help. "Dad, what can we do?"

Aaron set his mug to one side and sucked his teeth thoughtfully. "You boys could play upstairs. Pretty sure all your dinosaurs are still out, Spencer."

Spencer blushed and sank down into his cushioned chair so his chin rested on the table.

"How about that, Henry?" Aaron asked softly. There was a sudden clatter as Henry dropped his fork onto his plate.

"Just leave me alone!" he yelled, sliding out of his chair and storming out of the room. Spencer and Jack watched him go with wide eyes (and in Jack's case, a mouth of turkey dinosaur and fries.) Aaron sighed but didn't call the boy back. He looked at Jack and Spencer.

"Eat up, boys. Give Henry some time for now. You two could play dinosaurs."

Spencer swung his legs a little apprehensively (they hung quite a way off the ground,) as he looked up at Hotch while Jack sent his father a look that said 'seriously.'

* * *

Spencer found himself sat crossed legged just half an hour later with both his dinosaurs and Jack's remote control cars laid out in front of him.

"Watch this," Jack said, sticking his tongue out as he flicked the lever on his controller and the flashy red car zoomed past Spencer and out of the door with a T-Rex along for the ride. Spencer giggled at the ridiculousness of the situation and Jack smiled at the small boy. "Cool right?"

"Yea."

"Told you I could make dinosaurs more fun."

Spencer could easily disagree. He could've made it an enjoyable exercise by logging the details of each dinosaur, as he had been when he was alone, in his notebook (which was also covered in dinosaurs, Garcia had really gone mad on the dinosaur front recently,) but it couldn't be helped, Jack had been rather insistent on bringing cars into the mix.

Spencer picked up one of the smaller dinosaurs and closely examined its colourings while Jack drove the red car back in.

"Can I play?"

Jack and Spencer looked up at the small voice that cut into their concentrated quiet.

Henry stood awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

Jack folded his arms stubbornly. "I thought you didn't want to play with us?"

Spencer shot the older boy a sharp glare but Jack didn't seem to notice.

Henry shifted. "I didn't... but I do now."

Jack sighed and reached behind him, pulling out another controller. "Okay, but you have to be the blue car."

Henry broke into a smile and he got onto his knees and took the controller. "I like the blue one anyway."

Spencer watched the boys position their cars and steal dinosaurs from his collection. "Awe you otay, Henwy?" he asked. Henry drove his car into the chest of draws and glanced at Spencer. He nodded and reached out to ruffle Spencer's hair lovingly, (Spencer also knew it was a display both Jack and Henry did often to reinforce their power over him what with them being 'older.')

"I'm okay, Spence."

"You'we not sad anymowe?"

"Nope," Henry said, turning his face from Spencer and reversing his car. Spencer didn't believe the boy for one second but he didn't say anything, he just let the older boys show him how 'cool' driving dinosaurs were. Spencer had to bite his tongue in order to not correct them everytime they misdiagnosed the breed of the dinosaurs.

* * *

JJ walked by Jack's room with a basket of clothes and she peeked in through the ajar door. She grinned at the sight and carefully backed away and dropped the basket off in her and Aaron's room. Aaron was reading on the bed and she nudged him.

"It's bedtime," she muttered. Hotch yawned and glanced at the clock on the side table before he frowned.

"It's half seven, Jen, what are you talking about?"

"Not for you, Aaron!" JJ laughed, punching him playfully on the shoulder. "Just go check Jack's room."

Hotch set down his book and shimmied off the bed. JJ followed him down the corridor until they arrived at Jack's door and she gave him a gentle shove.

Hotch grumbled but leaned on the door until it opened. He smirked and looked back at JJ.

"Got a camera?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I've got my phone," JJ said, fishing it from her pocket. She snapped a quick photo of the three slumbering boys.

Jack was laying across his cars and Spencer's dinosaurs, a controller in his hand. His other arm was stretched over Henry who was sprawled on his back, his eyes closed, his breathing heavy. Spencer had his rabbit pressed up to his chin and was curled between the other two boys. Around them was a scattered array of dinosaurs, Legos, figurines, and cars.

"You take Henry back," Hotch whispered. "I'll deal with the other two."

"You sure you got them both?"

"Yea. Besides, last I checked, Henry had pulled the sheets off his bed."

JJ huffed and nodded slowly, stepping forward and carefully prying Henry from the mess. He mumbled in his sleep and wrapped an unconscious arm around his mom's neck.

Hotch removed the controller and other toys from around Jack before lifting him up, puffing out a breath as he did.

"Dad?"

Hotch glanced at his son's sleepy face and he hushed him. "Go back to sleep, Jacko."

"Okay... make sure the dinosaurs aren't driving," Jack muttered vaguely. Hotch looked down at him with a furrowed brow but the boy was already asleep again.

He carefully changed Jack's jeans into comfortable pyjama pants, leaving the Adventure Time t-shirt on him. He pulled up the covers and kissed Jack's forehead.

"Night, buddy."

Hotch smiled and turned to their youngest. Spencer was shivering slightly, curling further in on himself. Aaron bent down and quickly hitched the youngster up onto his hip. Spencer burrowed his face into Aaron's shirt, muttering something about pterodactyls and their wingspan.

Hotch chuckled as he shut Jack's door behind them and carried Spencer into his room. While still holding the toddler he turned on the nightlight and found his button-up pyjamas. Hotch was rather proud of his ability to change his children's clothes efficiently, even Haley commended the skill when Jack had been young. Spencer was soon in his softer and warmer pyjamas and Aaron laid him down in the low bed. He was sure to keep Spencer's rabbit close to the boy who gripped it unconsciously.

"Night, Son," Hotch muttered, kissing Spencer's cheek while Spencer slowly pressed his thumb between his teeth. He stood and saw JJ in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"They're all asleep," she said. Hotch smirked.

"Early bedtime," he whispered with a wink and JJ took his hand and led him to their bedroom. Shutting the door quietly behind them.

They were all so blissfully distracted in their comfortable family that they were uninformed of the fact that Debra Whinton had been released on bail. Nor were they remotely aware that she was convening with Scott and that a plan was starting to evolve.

* * *

 **Sorry for the time this took to update.**

 **Please leave feedback, favourite and follow, it really helps.**

 **See you soon ;)**


	65. The Terms of the Proposition

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Sunday again! Means updates ;D**

 **Thank you Autxmnal Rain, ahowell1993, Diana, AZCatmom, fishtrek, lailyspenstar, Daisyangel, Mary tag, MaidenMoonshine, and Ihatz1 for reviewing. Glad to see people are still enjoying this story even after over a year**

 **Anyone else catch the season 14 finale?! I actually loved it. I know people are very mixed and I agree with both sides of the argument but (I'm trying hard not to give it away to anyone who hasn't watched it) I'm really excited to see where they'll go with this 'twist.'**

 **Please kee** **p reviewing.**

 **Previously:**

 _They were all so blissfully distracted in their comfortable family that they were uninformed of the fact that Debra Whinton had been released on bail. Nor were they remotely aware that she was convening with Scott and that a plan was starting to evolve._

* * *

"All looks very... medical," Debra muttered as she stepped into the laboratory. Scott smiled and turned in the small space.

"It's not big but we've made do with the money we had. Besides, after we have the formula we'll be swimming in cash."

Debra looked around with a doubtful frown.

"My trial starts in three weeks. How exactly are we going to do this? And what is my part?" she asked in her normal cold voice, her arms folded over her plump chest.

"Well," Scott said with a grin. He flexed his hands out and sat down on one of the desk chairs. "I know you have nursing training."

Debra blinked. "You expect me to perform some kind of procedure? I didn't pursue a medical career for a reason, Mr. Gildersleve."

Scott waved her away with the same grin stuck to his face. "You won't be leading anything just a... helping hand if you will." He motioned to the men with them.

Debra looked them both up and down until the larger one, with sandy blonde hair stepped forward, and held his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You're British too?"

The man smiled. "That'd be right. I'm from Cheshire though."

"I'm an American, unlike these two, but I'm just as good a doctor," the shorter man said. Debra took his firm hand and narrowed her eyes on his green ones. His hair was light brown cut to a neat, short length. His smile was charming.

"And this is your gathering?" Debra turned to Scott. He watched her for a moment before answering.

"I have another. She works more on computers but she's still a scientist."

Debra walked around the metallic table in the room's center and looked at the tools, drugs, and other medical equipment laid out with military precision.

The shorter, American, man followed her. "I suppose you're wondering how this will all work?"

"Mmm," Debra mumbled.

"I'm Jeremy, by the way. The blonde one is Kieran."

Kieran nodded his head.

"So, Scott and Kieran will bring the child here."

"How will they manage that?" Debra snapped.

"That's for them to worry about. Anyway, once he's here, we'll need to run blood tests; the works basically. Establish an idea of how his body is working."

"Then we can start testing," Kieran said eagerly. Scott smiled at him with an indulgent look.

"Exactly," said Jeremy. "We get to find out what caused the boy to 'de-age' if you will. We will continue until we have exhausted all other resources and move onto the brain. If we still find nothing while he's living an autopsy will provide us with any unanswered questions. We're almost entirely sure we will maintain the formula Dr. Jarvis used."

Debra was nodding along slowly with him before her eyes flickered up at him in shock.

"The child will die?" Debra asked, her voice quieter than before. Jeremy seemed taken aback by the question. He looked over to Scott.

"I didn't realise you hadn't explained everything, Scott."

Scott looked up at the ceiling as he contemplated before he nodded. "It is the most likely outcome. But he's not a child, remember."

"Yes," Debra said and she nodded.

"For you, this is about revenge," Scott added. Then his face contorted into a broad smile. "And just think of that 14% going into your accounts."

Debra stared at the young man for a moment. She thought back to the 'child' they were referring to and her fists started to curl up.

"When do you plan to get the boy?" She asked.

"Friday," Scott said and Kieran sent him a look of apprehension.

"That's in two days, Scott."

"Very observational, Bevan. What do you think, Debra?"

Debra reached up and touched her patchy hair and her lips curled into a similar smile to the one Scott wore.

"The sooner the better."

* * *

Hotch hung up the phone and sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments. JJ, who had been listening in quietly as she read, set down her book and looked at her fiancé's back.

"What did Strauss want?" she asked. Hotch glanced back, smirking as he did.

"I thought you were reading?"

"I was... it... was just the same line."

"She wanted to speak about Spencer," Hotch said. He put his phone on the bedside table and sat back against the headboard.

"What about him?"

"She's not sure if he should be working as much as we let him."

JJ frowned. "We _have_ cut back."

"Well, she wants us to cut back more." Hotch rubbed his neck and looked into JJ's blue eyes. "She has a proposition."

"He won't like this," JJ muttered. She glanced through their half-open door to the one with a yellow 'S' on. "He wants his freedom and we promised to honour that."

"I know but Strauss is thinking about him too. She thinks he should use this 'situation' to recreate his childhood. A second chance."

"He's getting that but he also needs to keep aspects of his old life. He'll be crushed if he's forced to stop working." JJ sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead. Hotch ran his gentle fingers down her back as she leaned over.

"I'm afraid if we don't agree to the terms of her proposition she may remove Spencer completely from the bureau."

"Fine, what are these 'terms'?" JJ said with a tone of exasperation and she scowled frustratedly at Aaron.

"Two days a week."

"Of work?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Just listen."

"He'll hate it."

"She told us to send him to that nursery for three days a week."

"What?! No!"

Hotch rubbed his eyes. "I know. I think two days would be better."

JJ shook her head and reached over Aaron to snatch his phone. He just fell back into the headboard again to make way for JJ until she was pressing the phone back into his hands.

"Call her back."

"And say what? She could turn around and stop him from working completely."

JJ pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to put Jack and Henry to bed. You call her. I will agree on three days at work and two at a nursery but that's it."

Hotch stared helplessly at JJ as she stood and wrapped her robe around herself. In the moment of silence he could hear the sound of the TV downstairs and two quiet voices.

JJ paused at the door and flicked her head toward Spencer's door.

"You're lucky he's asleep, that gives you some time to come up with a way to explain this to him."

* * *

Spencer woke up early the next day and ate his breakfast quickly. He climbed up the stairs on his hands and knees and got changed.

Hotch walked by his room as he fixed his tie. He glanced inside and saw Spencer in his ruffled outfit.

"Need help, buddy?"

Spencer looked up and then down at his poorly buttoned shirt. "Umm, yes p'eas, dad," he said in a small voice.

Hotch walked in and bent down to Spencer's level. He started to unbutton the shirt and redo it properly this time. Spencer stood awkwardly, wringing his hands.

"What's got you so worked up, Spencer?"

The boy looked up briefly before his gaze fell down to his hands.

"I heawd you..."

Hotch paused. "Heard what?"

"You and mum- you and JJ. I know what you said."

Spencer kept his head low, as if embarrassed.

Hotch stopped buttoning the shirt and he looked at Spencer's tilted head. He had no idea how to go forward but he started anyway. "Spencer-"

"It's otay, dadd- Aawon, I undewstand."

"You do?"

Spencer sighed and looked up. "I don't agwee with it."

Hotch nodded slowly.

"But... it's getting easiew to be... a two-yeaw-old."

"Spencer, I know it's not what you want and-"

"It's otay... I miss my independence but... well... I um." Spencer swallowed and looked up at Aaron with crinkled eyebrows. "I nevew weally had a family befowe... and now I do. I lite being hewe... with you all. I... I'll agwee to what Stwauss said just don't mate me leave."

"Oh, Spencer. We wouldn't make you leave. Not ever. This is just as much your home as it is mine and we would never send you away."

Spencer's eyes lit up a little and he smiled. Only for a moment before it fell again. "But does that mean I 'till have to go to nuwsewy?"

Aaron smiled sadly and tucked Spencer's shirt in. "I'm afraid so. It's either that or Strauss will remove you from the team."

Spencer glanced around the room and let out a heavy sigh. "Dat... sucks."

"Yes, it does."

"If I go... to, us... nuwsewy, de team won't mate fun of me, wight?

"No, of course they won't. They'll have to deal with me if they say one thing."

"Fanks. Do I have to go today? Be'tause... 'Cus I'm weady fow wowk now... so..."

"Oh, so that's why you were up so early."

Spencer blushed and shrugged.

Hotch chuckled. "Well, you worked Monday, so I guess you can work today but that means you have to have tomorrow and Friday at nursery. Would that work with you?"

"I guess," Spencer grumbled.

"Awe you suwe I tan't just 'tay in Gawcia's office? Stwauss wouldn't know."

"No, buddy."

"What about youws?"

"No."

"Wossi's?"

"Spencer."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've started to speed things up.**

 **I know some people don't like Spencer still being small but it's not changing anytime soon.**

 **I do have a plan for how this will end but I'm not giving anything away. Also, I plan to end this story on chapter 100 so we still have some way to go. I'm really excited about it ;)**

 **Please review. Tell me what you guys thought. I hope people are still reading this. It takes just a second to leave your comments and it really helps motivate me to write the next chapters and I worked non-stop to get this one done; I rewrote a good amount.**

 **Thanks again. See you next Sunday!**


	66. Capture

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Thank you for HaileySnowFlake, laily spenstar, Diana, Ash59, Daisyangel, Rookblonkorules, Guest, Guest and MaidenMoonshine for reviewing**

 _HaileySnowFlake- thanks for reviewing._

 _Diana- all will be revealed soon, I'm glad you're enjoying the characterisations. Thanks for leaving a review._

 _Ash59- I'm glad you think the same, I can't wait for season 15... actually, I think I can because then it'll be closer to it finishing :( thanks for reviewing._

 _Guest- deaged Hotch? Well, I know for a fact purplecat has written a deaged Hotch fic. I had something similar in mind but not along those exact lines and not for a while. Thank you for reviewing_

 _Guest- thanks for reviewing, and I might have to disappoint you._

 _MaidenMoonshine- thanks for reviewing. That's what I think, he just needs another chance._

 **This is a big chapter and a lot of work has been put into it so please just take a second to leave a review when you're finished telling me what you thought. Thank you.**

 **Sorry, this was a day off schedule. I have a good reason, I have a presentation tomorrow and I am terrified of presenting in front of people so I've been woking on that and practicing it... I cannot wait till tomorrow afternoon when its over.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter, enjoy this one... or not ;)**

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"Awe you suwe I tan't just 'tay in Gawcia's office? Stwauss wouldn't know."_

 _"No, buddy."_

 _"What about youws?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Wossi's?"_

 _"Spencer."_

* * *

JJ fished Spencer from beneath his covers and he groaned.

"S'eeping," he mumbled, his eyes still drilled shut.

"Come on, Spence, we have to get ready to go. We need to do your teeth, have breakfast, change..."

"Tan't I jut wead in bed 'til I'm mowe awate?" Spencer asked, squinting against the bright white light in the bathroom as JJ sat him on the counter.

"You won't want to leave."

She handed Spencer his toothbrush and took up her own. Spencer gave his brush a plaintive glare before sticking it in his mouth.

He paused for a moment as he scrubbed his bottom teeth before a thought hit him and he gazed up at JJ.

"I don't want to go to nuwsewy!" he cried suddenly, foam dripping past his lips. JJ spat and rinsed her mouth out before releasing a sigh.

"I know, Spence, but we can't leave you with Sean or Haley again; Garcia's working and Strauss wants you out of the office."

Spencer spat the minty foam haphazardly into the sink and he pouted at JJ.

"You have toothpaste on your cheek."

Spencer huffed grumpily but before he could wipe it off JJ was running a wet cloth over his cheeks. He made a face and glared at her when she was done.

"Come on," she said with a laugh. Spencer plodded after her, swinging his arms; a pout still on his lips.

* * *

They drove Spencer to nursery first, all three boys were sat in the back ready to go. Jack and Henry were talking about what they were going to be playing in gym class while Spencer sat with his fingers entwined like a spider caught in its own web. He glanced nervously up at the window. He didn't feel good. Maybe he could just tell Hotch he felt ill and then they wouldn't make him go. He pressed his teeth into his squishy gum and his eyebrows tilted upward and he looked over at Aaron.

"Um, daddy," he started quietly but suddenly the car stopped. Spencer whipped his head back toward the window and his eyebrows fell over his eyes.

"We're here. I'll go book him in. I'll be back in ten minutes," Aaron said, unbuckling.

"I'll unbuckle Spencer," Jack said, reaching over and pressing the red button on Spencer's car seat. Spencer just watched in uncomfortable silence as Hotch pulled his arms from the straps and lifted him out of his seat.

"Daddy," Spencer mumbled as he was set on his feet. Hotch reached down and pulled Spencer's bag from where it was lodged between the seat and the floor. He turned to Spencer and smiled softly.

"What's up, bud?"

Spencer fidgeted on the spot for a moment, his eyes flickering up at the building before they settled on Aaron.

"I got a tummy ache," Spencer said in a weak voice. He glanced down to his stomach and pressed his hand against it.

Hotch's happy expression rotated with his eyebrows into one of worry. He got down on one knee and looked into Spencer's nervous eyes.

"Sometimes people get butterflies," he said. He reached out and laid his much bigger hand on Spencer's skinny shoulder. The boy sucked in his bottom lip.

Hotch followed his gaze toward the nursery and he let out a sigh.

"You'll be fine, Spencer. I'm picking you up at three," he said quietly. He offered his hand out to Spencer's fidgeting one and slung his bag further onto his shoulder.

Spencer's eyebrows clenched together but he took Aaron's hand. Hotch scowled at the sweatiness of Spencer's palms.

"You'll be alright."

Spencer stared straight ahead at the daycare centre and the faint sound of children's squeals. He took a deep breath and held onto Aaron's hand a little tighter.

* * *

"That's them."

"Where?"

"Black SUV."

"What, there?"

"Yes."

"With that toddler getting-"

Scott huffed in exasperation and pulled the binoculars from Kieran.

"Yes!"

"Well... why don't we get him now?"

"From the nursery? Are you mad?"

Kieran frowned and looked over at Scott who was studying the scene through his own binoculars.

"We do it later when he is picked up," Scott explained slowly. He eyed Kieran's look of confusion. Kieran went to question him but Scott cut in.

"We do this as subtly as we can. Just listen to me and this will go ..." Scott paused and pursed his lips together his eyes narrowing on the toddler holding the man's hand as they walked through the doors. "Swimmingly," he concluded with a smirk.

* * *

Spencer sat in the reading circle but he wasn't listening. The woman reading had a soft voice, soothing his nerves as he glanced at the windows.

He finally stood up from the small group and wandered over to the low bookshelves. He felt the eyes of the workers on him as they watched over their different groups. Spencer pulled off a bright book, smiling at the vivid images and he just sat down in front of the bookcase. He didn't bother to find himself a spot, he wasn't expecting to stay very long.

He poured himself over the book, flicking through to look at the drawings then back to where he was.

Before he knew it he was replacing the book and finding a new one.

* * *

"I'm just off to pick Spencer up."

"Okay, hopefully, there won't be any new cases," JJ said and she winked at her boyfriend.

Hotch rolled his eyes. "Spencer wouldn't be happy if there was."

"I don't even want to imagine." JJ stood up from her desk and pressed a chaste kiss to Aaron's lips. "We'd have to buy him a lot of cookies to make up."

"He eats enough of those!"

"I eat loads of Cheetos, let us have our secret habits."

Aaron felt his eyes on the verge of rolling again but he set his expression straight and smiled.

"Let's hope we don't have any cases then."

* * *

"What are you going to do with that?" Kieran stared at the hand drill Scott pulled out of his bag. He raised it up and examined the drill bit.

"Do you think you could put a nice little hole in someone's fuel tank with this?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in Kieran's general direction as he continued to fiddle with the drill.

Kieran frowned at the tool and shrugged his shoulder. "I could try."

"Good man." Scott lowered the drill before pressing it into Kieran's hands. "Because that's exactly what you're going to do when that SUV comes back."

"In the middle of the parking lot? I'll be seen."

"I wouldn't have chosen you to come with me if I didn't think you could do it. No-one is going to see you... If you're quick."

Scott smirked and leaned back into the headrest. Kieran glanced helplessly down at his hand and sighed. He gripped the drill and fell back into his own chair.

* * *

Aaron parked in front of daycare and slid out of the car.

He stepped inside to the sound of loud happy voices. He grinned and sent a glance around the play area at all the young kids hopping around and pulling toys out from tubs around the room. He saw Spencer sat reading a colourful book, his curious eyes scanning the bright illustrations. Aaron's smile widened and he made his way over to the reception desk.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my son."

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Mr. Hotchner. I'll have Sandra get Spencer for you. He's been extremely good today. He got three stickers for helping clean up and for sharing."

Aaron chuckled. "I'm sure I'll be shown his stickers," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Spencer was brought out of the play area, his soft rabbit hanging from his one hand and he started hopping up and down excitedly when he saw Hotch.

He hurried over and Aaron pulled him into a hug. When he pulled back Spencer pointed to his chest where he had a purple star, a blue one and one with a big smiley face and the caption 'good job.'

"Loot, Daddy! I got stiters!"

Aaron gasped and put his hand on the back of Spencer's head.

"Wow! Were you a good boy today?"

"Uh huh! Tan we have ice tweam?!"

Aaron raised an eyebrow and the workers started to laugh.

"Please?"

Aaron smiled and ruffled Spencer's hair.

"Since you were such a good boy I suppose we could stop off for-"

"Yay!" Spencer cried and he grabbed Aaron's hand and started pulling him toward the door.

"Thanks for having him. Spencer, hold on! He's still booked in for next Wednesday right? Spencer!"

The receptionist nodded with a grin directed toward the small boy tugging his dad's arm.

"Yea, next week I have you down for Wednesday and Friday."

"Perfect. I better- alright, buddy, I'm coming! Thanks again."

* * *

JJ thumbed lazily through the files on Aaron's desk. She marveled at his neat handwriting, summarising each paragraph perfectly. She let her fingers run along the edge of the table before pausing at a photo of the boys. She felt a smile spread over her face as she traced the small faces in the photo.

"Knock, knock?"

JJ looked up suddenly to see Garcia stood in the doorway. Her lips tugged into a half smile and she motioned to a stack of files in her hand. JJ followed her motions and stared at the gaudy ring on Penelope's finger. The large smiling bear face glued to the ring tapped against the files.

"Where is it?" JJ asked, looking up from the ring.

"Illinois."

JJ clenched her teeth and let a hiss escape. "How bad?"

"Like wheels up in 15 bad. Come on."

* * *

Hotch strapped Spencer into his car seat and hopped into the front.

"Good day, Spencer?"

"It was alwight," mumbled Spencer before he looked out of the window.

"Let's go pick up the boys then we can go home."

"What about wowt? Don't you have to be dewe?" Spencer asked. Hotch turned the ignition and shrugged.

"It's running a little slow," he said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Just paperwork."

Spencer huffed in his seat and folded his arms with an irked look upon his features. He loved paperwork. Hotch glanced up at the rearview mirror and grinned.

"I know. There will still be plenty left for you on Monday."

Aaron looked back at the road and a red flashing light in front of him caused a deep scowl to sink onto his brow. "Huh," he muttered. Spencer raised his chin up in the back to see what Aaron was frowning at.

"What is it?"

"My gas is almost out... I swear I had at least half a tank," Hotch said, reaching forward to tap at the glowing light. "Guess we'll have to make a quick stop."

As they pulled into the next gas station Spencer noticed a van following behind. He craned his neck around the thick seat padding of his chair and saw the van pause before turning into the gas station. He fumbled in his lap for his rabbit and pulled it up against his face as their car came to a halt.

"Hold on, buddy, I'll be five minutes."

Spencer stared back at the van, paranoia creeping up into his chest and making his breaths seem stunted. He turned to see Hotch exiting the car and he whined quietly.

"Tate me wid you," he said. Aaron looked back at him and saw the boy's nervousness.

"Alright. Let me just fill up then you can come in the store with me."

Spencer looked back at the van and saw a young man exit. He had stylish brown hair that looped around his ear, the front slicked back. He could hear Aaron filling up the car but he continued to watch the man. He went into the store after hesitating at the flower section.

Spencer jumped when Hotch opened his door.

"Come on."

He pulled Spencer out and balanced him on his hip while he maneuvered the door shut. Hotch smiled at Spencer who was clutching his rabbit and started toward the station.

When they got inside Aaron set Spencer on his feet and led him to one of the freezers.

"How about ice cream from here?"

Spencer was busy scanning the store for the guy he'd seen. Aaron clicked his fingers and Spencer flinched and looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm... I'm fine, daddy," Spencer said. He strained to see what was in the freezer. "Ummmm..."

"You pick, I'm just going to check what chips they do. Your mummy is almost out of Cheetos."

"Uh..." Spencer trailed off when Hotch straightened and turned to the wide display of chips. It was only around a meter away so Spencer took a quick breath and leaned over the freezer again.

He found the perfect ice lolly, it was twisty and had several colours wrapping around its coils. He stood on his tiptoes and attempted to reach his short arm inside despite knowing how futile his attempt was. The measurements were just all wrong.

Just when he hoped his fingers would wrap around the chilly treat, a cold hand smacked against his mouth.

* * *

"Call Aaron."

"He's probably just picked Spencer up," JJ said as the team took their seats and started to rifle through their files. Garcia stood with the remote in her hand, a bloody picture on the display behind her.

Morgan paused in opening his file and he sighed, pulling out his phone. " I'll text him. We'll need him on this."

"He can leave Spencer with me," Garcia offered sheepishly but JJ shook her head.

"Haley or Sean will take Jack and Henry, Spence can go with them."

Rossi glanced up with one eye narrowed on the screen. "We might as well continue. We can brief Aaron on the jet."

"Spencer's not going to like this," muttered JJ as she opened her own file and started to pull out the paperwork.

"Okay... uh, you might wanna buckle up, folks, this one does not look easy... or nice... actually, they never look nice, but this is extra not nice. So, this is Sheryl Carden, found like this by her neighbour. Two gunshot wounds to the head, but not before three of her fingers were removed in ways I cannot imagine and her stomach was sliced open. We have four more victims with the same mutilations in the last eight weeks..."

* * *

Hotch pulled some of the flaming Cheetos off the shelf and grinned to himself. He loved watching JJ try to brave them. He certainly wouldn't partake in such burning of taste buds.

"Spencer, would mummy kill me if I got her the hot sort again?" Aaron asked as he flicked an eyebrow up at a plain bag. He picked it up. "Have you picked an ice cream?"

There was no answer and Aaron felt a coolness creep up his chest. He turned suddenly to where Spencer had been lent over the freezer but saw nothing. The lid of the freezer was open but no toddler stood on his tip toes trying to reach inside.

"Spencer?!"

Aaron dropped the Cheetos and hurried around the corner. Maybe he'd just wandered off. But Spencer wasn't in the next row of shelves or the one after that. Ignoring the confused glances of the man behind the counter, Aaron crashed through the glass door, knocking his shoulder painfully against the frame.

"Spencer!" Aaron yelled when he got outside. He looked to his left. His breath started coming out in desperately panicked jolts as he swung his head to the right. Around the corner of the building he saw something black disappear. He bowed down to his foot and relieved the ankle holster of its passenger before he staggered towards the side of the building.

As soon as he cleared the corner he raised his gun. There were two men. Both were dressed in youthful attire, skinny black jeans, and sweaters of their own individual colours. The two men were armed and the one had Spencer locked in his arm. The toddler looked desperately at Hotch as he tried clawing at the arm around his neck.

"Let him go," Aaron snarled.

"That's not going to happen," the dark-haired man said. Aaron's glare deepened at the distinctly British twang to his voice. "Kieran."

The other man lifted a small handgun from his pocket and pressed the barrel to Spencer's temple. The boy whimpered and his eyes met with Aaron's.

"Drop your weapon, Aaron."

Aaron faltered for a moment at the mention of his name. He looked between the one man's gun pointed at him and the man named Kieran's gun, which was pressed painfully to his son's head.

"We _will_ do it."

Aaron raised his hands and slowly bent close to the floor.

"Drop it I said."

Aaron dropped the gun and straightened back up.

The leader smiled. "Kick it over." Aaron followed the instruction and kept his hands raised.

"Please, just don't hurt him. Take what you want. He's just a child," he pleaded, gazing at Spencer's red cheeks as he tried to breath against the restrictive arm.

"Is he?" The leading man said. Spencer shot him a look of terror while Aaron tried to keep a steely deadpan going.

"Turn."

Aaron turned slowly and heard his gun being shoved into a pocket. Then a gun was against his back. "Move."

Aaron started forward slowly, the cold barrel pressed into the small of his back.

"Where?" he hissed.

"To the van. You will get in and let me restrain you or my friend will kill the child."

Aaron felt the icy tendrils of dread devour him once more and he walked to the van.

He tried to look as natural as possible despite the gas station being empty. He got to the van and paused.

"Hold still," the British voice said. Hotch's arms were yanked behind his back and cuffed together. "In you get." He was shoved forward and his shins caught on the van. He grunted in pain as a firey line of agony ran across his shins. He collided with the hard floor of the van and before he could move he felt the van shift as someone got in and then his feet were being forced into a set of shackles.

Hotch sat up finally and squinted at his captors. He caught sight of Spencer and he tried to reach for him, forgetting about his restraints.

"Knock him out," the dark-haired man said.

"No!" Hotch shouted. Spencer cried out when Kieran shoved a potent rag against his nose and mouth. Aaron watched in horror as the boy's eyes fluttered and rolled back before shutting. He shouted and yanked against his restraints. They dropped Spencer inside before sliding the door shut.

"Hey, Hey, Spencer, buddy? You awake?" Aaron shimmied closer to the toddler and looked him up and down for injury. He didn't look hurt, just red and sweaty from the struggle. He watched the young boy for a moment. The rumble of the engine caught his attention and he whipped his head around to the two men in the front seats. The back of the van had been stripped, there was nothing to hold onto, just a hardwood floor.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Aaron snapped at the oblivious men. He puffed out his chest and set his face in his normal scowl. "What you're doing can send you away for years. Assault and kidnap of a federal agent, not to mention the abduction of a child."

The one who had stuck his gun into Aaron's back turned back with a charming smile. "Mr. Hotchner, we are well aware of who you are. As for Spencer Reid there, I'm not entirely convinced by the whole 'child' business."

Aaron felt the icy feeling come back even colder. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Scott by the way," Scott said, ignoring Aaron's glares and the spit thrown out with each of his words. "Our intent is to study Spencer. He's a scientific miracle, Mr. Hotchner."

"You've got it wrong. Spencer is my son-"

"Nice try. Oh, it looks like you have a text."

Aaron saw his phone in Scott's hands and he glanced down to his empty pocket. "Son of a butch," he muttered.

"Looks like you have a case, Agent? I'm afraid you won't be able to make it," Scott said, skimming through the message from Morgan. He tapped Kieran. "Pull over," he said.

"Let us go, at least let him go. We won't come after you. Please, just let Spencer go."

They pulled over and Scott unbuckled and hopped over the seats until he was beside Hotch.

"Someone's got to tell them, you're not going to be able to make it."

Aaron stared down at the phone in Scott's hand, watching Kieran in the corner of his eye as he too climbed over the seats and started toward Spencer.

"You won't be able to fool a team of the country's best profilers," Hotch snarled darkly. Scott continued to grin.

"I won't be fooling them."

He clicked on Morgan's number.

"Call them."

Aaron raised his head. "What?"

"Call your team."

"Why?"

"As you said, I cannot fool a bunch of profilers and you have a case. You're going to tell them exactly what we tell you otherwise we'll kill the boy."

Aaron looked over to where Spencer was laying on his side. Kieran had his gun poised once again at Spencer's head and Aaron shook his head slowly.

"No. You wouldn't do that. You said you need-"

"We don't need him alive, Agent Hotchner. An autopsy would work just as well."

Aaron glared at them as he panted and he looked down that the phone in the young man's hand.

"What do you want me to say?"

* * *

 **I'm ending it there because the chapter would be too long ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry that I'm doing this but I needed some drama.**

 **Please review. Tell me what you thought of it.**

 **See you next Sunday.**


	67. Spencer and Aaron

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you ncisducky4ever, fishtrek, emobunnyme, Marytag, Guest, pechika, Ludub, Daisyangel, Yeegaber, Guest, and Rookblonkorules for reviewing. 800! wooo, thank you guys so much! I love writing this story so every review has been a motivation.**

 **Guest- Thank you for reviewing. I might just throw a puppy and kitten in sometime to ease the pain ;) But I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, I can't wait to update with more suspense.**

 **Please keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Kieran had his gun poised once again at Spencer's head and Aaron shook his head slowly..._

 _"We don't need him alive, Agent Hotchner. An autopsy would work just as well."_

 _Aaron glared at them as he panted and he looked down that the phone in the young man's hand._

 _"What do you want me to say?"_

* * *

JJ pulled out her go bag from under her desk when she heard a soft buzzing. She stood up too quickly, hitting her head on the underneath of her desk. "Ow," she grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head. The buzzing continued and she looked down and saw her phone vibrating on her desk. With one hand still cradling the forming lump on the back of her head she snatched up the phone with the other. She smiled at the contact name and picked up.

"Aaron."

"Jennifer. I just picked up Spencer."

"That's great, Hun... did you get our messages? I didn't try ringing in case you were driving. We're about to leave for the jet," JJ said, holding the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she pulled her go bag onto her shoulder. She brushed a hair from her eye and took the phone back into her hand. "How fast can you get here? We'll wait for you on the jet but not for long."

Aaron took a moment to answer and JJ's fingers started to drum on the desk.

"Yea, that's why I'm calling..."

"Aaron? Is something wrong?"

"No... well-"

JJ gripped her phone tighter and looked over to Morgan who was adjusting his bag strap. "What is it? Is Spencer okay? Did he have a bad day- wait, it's not Jack again is it? Please tell me he hasn't hit someone again."

"No, Jen, nothing like that. Spencer was sick at daycare. He's got a high fever. I-I'm driving us to the hospital to be sure, his temperature is over 103 degrees."

JJ reached her hand up to her head and she pushed her fringe off her suddenly cold forehead. "Why did you say no!? Something is really wrong... Oh god, oh, I'll come back home. I can't leave if Spencer's sick. Oh, he's really sick too! What hospital are you going to?"

"JJ don't, please, I'm handling the situation. He's not that bad, but the staff at daycare suggested I bring him in, just to be sure."

"You can't look after him alone. I'll tell Emily that-"

JJ found herself cut off yet again by Aaron's quick interjections. "The team can't be down two members, not to mention Spencer not being there. They need you on this case. I-if Spencer's better and you're still out there I'll come help."

"No... no, Spencer needs you."

"Just don't panic, okay, I'm going to pick up the boys after I take Spencer in. If they want him to stay in hospital I'll have Sean get them."

Garcia paused on her way toward the elevator to wave the team goodbye. She watched JJ press her hand to her forehead and nod slowly, an expression of worry filling her face. Garcia hurried over and whispered, "what's wrong?"

JJ turned to her and smiled tightly. "Spence has got a fever. Aaron's gotta sit this one out."

"Oh, my poor baby," Garcia muttered.

"He's still awake, right? Can I speak to him, make sure he's alright?"

"Uh... he's..." Aaron stuttered for a moment before finding his words. "He's napping right now. He cried himself to sleep."

"Oh... Okay, just let him sleep, but I want to talk to you both tonight."

Garcia raised an eyebrow and leaned in to hear what her boss was saying.

"I will."

"And you're sure you can take care of them all, maybe it would be better for the boys to stay with Haley or Sean, just until Spencer's better. Has he got his rabbit? He's breathing okay, right?"

"It's alright, Jen, I'm with him, just try and focus on the case, Okay?"

JJ breathed uneasily into the receiver as Garcia sent her a sympathetic look. "Okay."

"We'll see you soon."

"I love you. You and the boys; make sure they're okay."

"I will. Love you too."

JJ pushed her phone into her jeans pocket and put both hands over her face to groan.

"Is he okay?" Garcia asked nervously, she looked over at the doors where the team was now waiting, throwing looks of concern their way.

JJ shook her head. "Aaron's taking him to hospital."

Garcia's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh god. Maybe you _should_ stay."

JJ sighed and adjusted her bag. "Aaron's right, we're already down him and Spencer, Strauss won't let me miss this one too. We don't have much choice. Just... do me a favour and check on them tonight, please. Aaron won't tell me how bad it is so I need your eyes too."

"I can do that... I-I could go at lunch. Or now, I could go now?"

"And have Strauss on your case too? Do it later. Spencer's with Aaron right now so he's safe."

Garcia nodded and JJ smiled and started toward the team. "Wait." JJ turned just as Penelope sucked her into a hug.

"For good luck. You'll be back in no time and I'll check on your boys."

* * *

"Do you think they bought it?" Kieran asked as Scott pocketed the phone. Scott looked over at Aaron who was staring at the young boy, whispering assurances.

"It'll give us some time at least."

Aaron's brother Sean had asked far too many questions but Scott was surprised with how well the older man answered. They wouldn't have anyone on their tracks for quite some time. They didn't need much of it, just enough to get the formula from the de-aged boy.

"Let's go," Scott muttered and he turned away from the strong father behind him who's mask had just started to crack.

* * *

Spencer woke up slowly. It started with an ache in his neck. He shifted and tried to pry his eyes open. They eventually managed to flutter but the bright light above him forced them shut once more. He groaned quietly and attempted to shield the light from his eyes, but his hands didn't move any further than an inch.

He heard a familiarly deep voice close by and he whimpered.

"D-Daddy?" he croaked, swallowing what saliva he had coating his tongue to bring some moisture to his dry throat.

He tried to see again and this time, by wrenching his head to the side, he was able to pry one eye open. He stared into the room's whiteness before his eye fell on the metal tray beside him and the instruments set upon it. He licked his lips nervously as his eyes skimmed over a syringe and various tubes.

"Spencer."

The voice was clearer now and Spencer turned his head to the other side. There was a counter on this side with strange machines here and there. He caught sight of someone and he pulled open his other eye.

"D-dad?" he whispered. His mind was still rigged by sleep but he could just make out Hotch's shape as it blurred and cleared slowly. Aaron's arms were behind his back; attached to a chain that was secured to the counter. His legs were also tied.

He suddenly realised that they weren't in a good situation. Spencer gasped and looked downwards to find his small body restrained to a metal table. He cried out and pulled against the restraints.

Hotch also struggled. "Hey, hey, buddy, calm down. Okay, you're alright. We're going to be okay, just calm down." Spencer let out a frustrated whine and he looked over at Aaron his chest rising and falling fast.

"Breath with me, bud. Like me. That's in. Slowly. Slower, Spencer."

"What's going on?" Spencer asked in a quiet voice after several moments of his stuttered panting. Aaron licked his chapped bottom lip. He didn't want to scare Spencer with what he already knew.

"I... I'm not sure, buddy. But I'll get us out of here. They're not going to kill us."

"H-how tan you be suwe?"

Aaron paused and turned his head away. "I won't let them," he murmured.

Spencer nodded weakly.

Aaron couldn't look at him but luckily the boy couldn't see much from where he lay. When he finally turned he saw Spencer gazing around at the lab and Aaron simpered. "It's alright."

Spencer's breath shuddered but he managed to find Aaron's eyes.

They were interrupted by the squeak of hinges. Aaron looked over at the door where two young men had entered. One he recognised as Kieran, his blonde hair was pushed back off his face, the other was new, and had brown hair and soft features. Both wore pristine white coats under which were light blue scrubs. Aaron didn't speak as they walked in. He strained his neck to see what was behind them which was just a bland corridor.

He looked back when he heard Spencer whimper.

Spencer couldn't see much but what was above him and close to him so it wasn't until the two strangers stood over him that he noticed their presence. He looked over at Aaron, tears rolling effortlessly off his cheeks.

"What are you doing!?" Aaron yelled as Kieran and the other young man loomed over Spencer while the boy sniffled and tried desperately to hold eye contact with Hotch.

The green-eyes young man handed Kieran a syringe over Spencer and Aaron practically growled. Spencer's lip trembled and he forced himself to steady his breathing.

"It's just a blood test, Mr. Hotchner. We need to see how he's functioning." The young man tied off Spencer's shaking arm before Kieran slid the needle into the pale skin. Spencer bit out a yelp and he started to cry in abject fear. Though he couldn't see him, Aaron started pleading for his son.

"He's just a kid. Just leave him alone. Let us go home."

The men ignored Aaron as they worked. They withdrew the blood sample. The one man pressing a plaster to Spencer's skin while Kieran walked over to the counter and carefully laid the sample into some kind of machine.

Aaron looked over at Spencer who had his eyes squeezed shut, tears still trickling from them.

"It's going to okay, Spencer."

"I w-wan-na g-go home," came Spencer's butchered reply. "I'll n-nevew wowt a-again, Daddy, I p-pwo-omise." Spencer hiccuped violently but only Hotch seemed to care. A tear of his own had formed as he watched Spencer sob.

He was about to reply with some kind of reassurance when the door opened and the leader, Scott, walked in.

"Ah, I see you're both getting settled, wonderful." He clasped his hands together and beamed as Aaron glowered at him, his tears evaporating, replaced by anger.

"Have you done the bloodwork? Jeremy?"

The young man, Jeremy, replied with a quick nod, motioning to Kieran who was still fiddling with the machine.

"Excellent."

Scott stepped forward but Aaron shifted and managed to kick out at one of Scott's shoes.

Scott tutted and gave Aaron a measured kick.

"Now, now, no need for violence."

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asked in a broken voice. Scott grinned.

"Why does anyone do anything, Aaron? For money. For recognition. Spencer holds the solution to aging. Do you have any idea how desirable his body is from a scientific perspective?" He sighed with a smile still on his lips. "He is the future. It was selfish for you to not donate him to science sooner."

Spencer whimpered and clenched his jaw. He really wished he had his rabbit or something to hold at least. "But it's not just money and science, Aaron. No, no, it's more than that." Scott stepped out of the doorway then. Spencer raised his head as much as he could to see.

"It's also for revenge," Scott concluded and just as he delivered the words Debra walked through the threshold.

She smirked at Spencer and ran a hand through her regrowing hair, the smirk transforming into a nasty smile. "Hello, Agent Hotchner. So nice of you to bring Dr. Reid with you today."

Debra Whinton's entrance seemed to wind Aaron all of a sudden and he shook his head in denial.

Spencer, on the other hand, felt his eyes roll back as unconsciousness claimed him once more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry, too short? I just needed to establish the whole kidnapping first. The next chapter will be more in depth.**

 **Please review!**

 **Again, I'm sorry for all this drama (I know some of you live it really) ;) well I like some drama at times.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you next Sunday!**


	68. For a ‘Good Cause’

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. Thank you Emobunnyme, Mary tag, Hippiechic81, Ash59, pechika, Yeegaber, lailyspenstar, Daisyangel, Diana, and MaidenMoonshine!**

 **I apologise for not PM'ing... I forgot, I don't get too many replies anyway, so I guess I'll survive forgetting ;)**

 **Diana- Hey! I'm glad you liked the chapter, your review lifted my spirits as usual ;) it was a short chapter and I'm sorry to say this one is shorter too, but... I'm just getting a bit lazy and 2,000 words is becoming my limit, I'll do better in the future ;D thanks again!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Debra Whinton's entrance seemed to wind Aaron all of a sudden and he shook his head in denial._

 _Spencer, on the other hand, felt his eyes roll back as unconsciousness claimed him once more._

* * *

"Garcia?"

"I'm here, I was just grabbing a coffee, what do you need me to find?"

Garcia sat down and placed her unicorn mug on a sparkly coaster beside her. She got her fingers ready over the keyboard as she waited for JJ's request.

"Actually, we have a lead, the unsub struck again and we have witnesses this time," JJ said. She paused and Garcia heard her huff to herself. "Um, have you been to see Spencer? Aaron hasn't answered my calls."

Garcia sat back, a frown low on her brow. "Oh..."

"Can you just... check on them? Aaron would have told me if they had to stay in over night. I called Sean and he's still got Jack and Henry so... I-I'm just not sure, Penelope, it won't take long. I just-"

"JJ, I'll go right now, okay, I'll check on them and get right back to you," Garcia said, trying to keep the worry from her own voice. She heard JJ exhale.

"Thank you! When you do find Aaron can you slap him for me?"

Garcia paused in pulling her bag over her shoulder and grimaced. "I'd rather not."

"Well tell him he's due one when I get back."

* * *

There was a young woman at the computer, Jeremy was leaning on the counter beside her, watching the screen.

Aaron watched them closely, glancing back at Spencer every so often to see if he'd woken up.

Jeremy pointed at the screen and the woman nodded.

Hotch finally lost his patience; he kicked the corner of the counter before growling out a question. "What are you looking for?"

He hated every part of this. Feeling so helpless. Watching Spencer be poked and prodded. He wanted to get out. Now.

Jeremy and the woman looked around at Aaron. The woman wore a badge (Aaron observed now that she had turned around) that said Caroline in cursive. Caroline smirked, brushing her short blonde hair out of her face. Her teeth were short and sharp, her lips thin and her cheeks round and puffy. Aaron hated her from the offset, just like everyone else in that god forsaken place... except Spencer of course.

"We're checking Dr. Reid's blood," Caroline said simply. Aaron shook his head.

"He's my son. Spencer Hotchner. He's just a boy."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say." She turned back to the computer and started typing again.

Jeremy continued to stare at Aaron.

"It's really for a good cause, Mr. Hotchner," he said.

"He's a child. I couldn't care less about good causes and science. Spencer is an unwilling participant."

Jeremy shook his head and looked over at Spencer with a wistful sigh. "You're both too afraid to see-"

"See what? Experimentation on a toddler? I can see that alright," Aaron snapped, his teeth grinding together harshly.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and tutted. "So blind," he muttered. He turned back to the screen.

"Get Kieran, and that woman, I need a bone marrow sample," Caroline said, flicking her head to a fresh package of supplies on the counter. Jeremy nodded and grabbed a pair of gloves. He walked to the sink and started washing his hands thoroughly.

"Her name's Debra, by the way," he said, shaking his hands off. He pulled on the gloves before securing a cap over his hair.

"Whatever, she's just another charity case that Scott brought on."

Jeremy chuckled as he put a mask over his face.

Hotch looked back at Spencer who was looking up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. He yanked on his restraints and puffed out a breath when they didn't move. He didn't know how he was going to get them out.

* * *

"Aaron?" Garcia called.

She was stood on JJ and Aaron's front step, looking around for any sign of life in the windows. She smiled at a man walking his dog across the road. He waved and she waved back nervously. She turned back to the door, her hands holding each other tightly. "JJ said you guys were back?... your cars not here though," she mumbled.

Penelope looked around before peeking through the letter box.

"Hotch? Spencer? You in there!?"

She stayed at the box's level for a moment then she stepped back and sighed.

"Please answer," she said as she pulled out her phone and called Aaron's number again. It went to voicemail.

"JJ's going to kill you," Garcia murmured as she headed back to her car.

* * *

"Any word?"

JJ turned to Emily and smiled weakly. They'd just been discussing the profile while Morgan and Dave talked to witnesses.

"No."

Emily grimaced. "I-I'm sure they're alright," she added hopefully.

"Aaron's probably just gone full father mode. He kinda zones everything out when that happens," muttered JJ as she rested her chin on her hand. There was little hope in her voice.

"See. I'm sure it's just... just Hotch being Hotch."

"Maybe."

"Look... I'm really sorry, JJ but I need your focus here. Garcia will call us and give us every detail on what Hotch has been up to... down to what he ate last night." Emily tried to cover the command up with a smile. JJ looked up slowly, her eyes tired.

"You're right," she said feebily. She sat up and started to sift through some of the photos in front of her. She avoided Emily's eyes. What she really wanted to say was 'you don't understand,' but she held her tongue.

Emily was probably right.

* * *

Garcia got back into work and went straight to her computer. There were still tabs based on the case up on the screen after she logged in. She minimised them all quickly and started typing.

She was going to find out what hospital they went to and then she was going to give Hotch a piece of her mind... in the nicest way possible of course.

She pulled up the security cameras from the nursery and sped it up to around the time Spencer finished.

She watched as Aaron exited the car and walked inside. She smiled briefly until another man walked into view. She frowned when he walked up to the car and glanced around.

"What are you doing?" she muttered, leaning up to the screen. She gasped when the man got down and squirmed under the car, an object in his hand as he went. He was down for a few minutes before he got back up, brushed himself off and hurried away.

Garcia sat back, her eyes wide. "Oh no," she whispered, as Spencer and Aaron walked back on screen, Spencer holding Aaron's hand and skipping lightly. God, he was cute, and Garcia would've smiled if she wasn't panicking.

She watched as Aaron strapped Spencer in and got into the driver's seat. They pulled out and Garcia started smacking the keyboard pulling up cameras from the area.

"Okay, there you are, you're okay," she whispered as she followed the car through the camera. After just seven minutes of watching Aaron pulled into a gas station. Garcia whimpered when a van followed in behind them.

"Oh god..."

* * *

Aaron watched as Debra listened to Spencer's heart beat. Spencer had not long woken up and there were tears running down his face.

"Pl-P-Peas," he whispered, as Debra lifted the stethoscope. She rolled her eyes and pulled off her gloves.

"Stop the tears, crocadile," she said with a scoff, brushing past Aaron who glared helplessly, and walked from the room.

Aaron watched her shut the door before he turned back to Spencer.

"Spencer? Hey, buddy. You were out for a while there. How are you feeling?"

Hotch craned his neck to try and see the toddler on the table, a hospital gown now adorning his fragile little body. Spencer spat out a sob and shook his head.

"Huwts."

"What hurts?" Aaron asked quickly. Father mode engaged, he thought, an image of JJ laughing crossed his mind.

Spencer laid his head back and let another sob break past his lips. "My awm."

Aaron winced when he recalled the procedure he'd been forced to witness. "Yea," he muttered. "It's going to hurt a little bit, champ, but you're so strong, and brave, you just hold on okay?"

"Daddy?"

Aaron felt his heart skip a beat and he raised his head until his neck cracked.

"I'm here, buddy."

"Don't leave me?"

"Never. I'm not going anywhere without you, Spencer."

"I...I'm scawed," Spencer whispered.

Aaron paused and he looked down at his hands, a tear suddenly falling into his lap without his realising. "Me too, buddy."

* * *

Garcia watched in horror as Aaron was shoved into the van. She burst into tears when little Spencer was thrown in too and the door was pulled shut.

She stared at the screen as the van vanished, leaving Aaron's car in the gas station, a small puddle forming beneath it. She could see Spencer's beloved (despite his denial) rabbit still waiting in his car seat.

"I can't fix this," Garcia whispered, shaking her head at the screen. She pressed her hands to her mouth and her breaths started escaping her in short rasps.

"I don't know what to do! What do I do!? What... oh god! Oh god, oh god, oh god!"

Garcia sobbed and started typing at her keyboard. She could barely see through her tears as she rewound the footage and searched for plates. "Come on, please, please. Not now... not again, please don't do this," she whispered as she unfogged her glasses and fast forwarded to catch the numbers.

"No!" She slammed her hand into the keyboard when there was no number on the van, just a smooth white plate, void of any information.

"Agent Garcia?"

Penelope spun around and hicuppped at the sight of Strauss in her doorway. She was watching Garcia with a worried expression as Garcia stuttered and looked between Erin and the computer.

"Um... oh, ma'am, I-I'm sorry," Garcia said quietly, looking back at the slanted keyboard and straightening it.

Erin frowned and shut the door behind her before taking in Penelope's tears and her haggard breathing.

"What's wrong, Penelope? Has there been an altercation? Is it the case?" Strauss walked slowly toward her, not getting too close as Penelope tried to wipe her eyes, only for the tears to be replenished by even bigger ones.

"No... I..." She sniffed and her lip trembled. "I don't know what to do," she whispered, her voice so high and trembly that Erin almost didn't hear her.

Erin's face became deadly serious and she pursed her lips.

"What's happened?"

"It's Aaron and Spencer... they've... they've been attacked," Garcia said, a sob pushing through the words. She pulled up the footage again and motioned for Erin to look. Penelope turned away, biting down on her knuckles as she continued to breathe shakily, her heart rate still unbearably high and panicked.

Erin looked down searchingly, her mind trying to fix their predicament.

"I ran plates... nothing, there's nothing... A-and... I don't know what to do..."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I have a good...ish plan for what's going to happen, hence why this was a shorter chapter because I'm building up to the next part. Hang in there, boys!**

 **Please review, it always means a lot especially when I work hard to keep my updates regular, it's awesome to see your feedback. Also, I'll definitely try to PM every reviewer, I usually do, so if you review, keep your eye on your inboxes, I enjoy responding or** **answering any questions you guys have, whether they relate to this story or to my writing in general.**

 **See you next Sunday (hopefully!)**


	69. Scalpel

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Hi, I'm back. I did mention on my profile why I took some time in case anyone was confused.**

 **I'm still not entirely with it but I decided to put some of what I'm feeling into writing and what better way to do that than with angst.**

 **Updating may continue to be a bit out of sync but I'll get there.**

 **Thanks for understanding.**

 **This chapter will be shorter. Also, yay, 200 followers, fingers crossed it won't go down again :)**

 **Also (sorry, last thing,) I'm in London today... and a few days after that. We've come to see Waitress which I listened to throughout writing this chapter. The musics great ;)**

 **Right, I'm getting sidetracked.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Erin looked down searchingly, her mind trying to fix their predicament._

 _"I ran plates... nothing, there's nothing... A-and... I don't know what to do..."_

* * *

"I don't understand," hissed Caroline, typing faster and faster before she stopped and pushed the keyboard away, slamming it against the table in her frustration. Her fingernails drew back into her palms and shook when she let out a growl.

"What?" Scott stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at the screen. Caroline glanced back and shook her head. She eased her fingers straight again and laid them down as calmly as she could. She wet her lips and met Scott's eyes.

"I can't find anything in the results. There is nothing out of the ordinary, it all matches to a infant," she said slowly in a calculating voice, her eyes fixed on Scott. She clenched her teeth shut again.

Spencer let his head fall back to the table and breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Aaron quickly who was glaring at the floor before Spencer closed his eyes with a faint smile.

Scott pushed Caroline back from the desk so he could lean over and stare at the screen.

"I don't understand," he muttered. He pulled the keyboard toward him and pressed a key. Then he tried another, his eyebrows crumpling with each new key. Beside him Caroline found her calm and she edged nearer, jolting her mouth open to speak.

"Maybe he _is_ just a... a child, Scott. Are you sure-"

"Of course I am!" Scott snapped, flipping the keyboard and shutting the sharp tongued Caroline right up.

Scott turned and glared at Spencer from where the child was strapped to the table. Spencer was looking down his lashes at Scott, his face neutral.

"Maybe... Maybe..."

"Look Scott, Whatever harebrained scheme you have now just stop. Figure out where we go from here and when you've done that come find me," Caroline said in a sharp voice. Scott didn't look at her but he rolled his eyes at the returning venom in her voice. Caroline pressed her lips so tightly upon one another that the blood drained from them, leaving them white. "We're risking our necks here," she hissed.

Aaron smirked as Caroline stormed out of her chair and through the door. He shifted back against the wall before looking over at Scott with satisfaction while the young man stood facing Spencer his face a miriage of emotions.

Kieran, stood close by, looked as if he were to open his mouth but he stopped himself and kept quiet.

Scott closed his eyes before letting out a deep breath. He opened them and Spencer felt goosebumps hatch over his body at the glint in Scott's eyes.

"We dig deeper," he muttered, his eyes catching Kieran's fearful ones. "I want more samples. Cells, I don't care where from. Find them and test them."

Kieran nodded and bustled over to a cupboard.

Scott turned to leave when he saw Aaron's smug grin. He paused in front of the agent and managed to conjure up his own smile.

"Don't think you've won, Aaron. If we find nothing in the cells it leaves us with just one option..."

The corners of Aaron's mouth drooped a little and his eyes grew darker with realsiation.

"Let's hope we find something, Hey?"

* * *

"Gone?" JJ's voice trembled as she stared at a chip in the wooden desk. Garcia nodded on the video chat and bit down on the inside of her gum.

"Please, watch the footage. I can't explain... I just can't."

Rossi stepped forward turning the laptop toward himself and alway from JJ who's hands were shaking in her lap.

"What link first?"

"The top one and then the two below it. They show you the... the situation s-so far."

Garcia's face minimised in the screen and Dave hit play on the first videos.

JJ glanced over at the screen and shook her head in denial as she watched her fiancé's car in the nursery car park.

They watched in horror as the scene played out. Dave went to the next videos and JJ had tears trickling to dripping point on her jawline by the time the final one cut off.

Dave sucked in a deep, contemplative breath before he nodded and pulled Garcia's image back to full size. "Morgan, Emily, you finish this case," he said, motioning to the board full of their evidence. Emily glared at him doubtfully.

"Garcia, you, JJ, and I will start searching for Aaron and Spencer. The case is at a close now. Just do the essential and come back to us."

Morgan nodded while Emily continued to scowl.

"Explain the situation to the officers."

"Alright," huffed Morgan and he nudged Emily before exiting. Emily paused staring at Rossi for a good few seconds before leaving without a word.

Dave sighed and turned back to the screen.

"Okay. Penelope, go through all security cameras. I want to find this van."

"We also have Strauss."

Garcia rolled her chair back a little and Strauss' face came into view. Her lips were purses tightly and she nodded at Rossi.

"Do what you have to, David. You have my backing."

Dave smiled tensely and turned back to JJ who had her head in her hands.

"We'll get them back, Jenifer."

"I can't do this without them," she whispered. Her head shook in her hands and Dave put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, you can. We can do this."

* * *

Aaron never looked away, or surrendered to his tired mind as they tested on Spencer. His eyes grew moist when they took a scalpel to Spencer's skin to lift skin cells. He didn't even think Spencer was playing his role as scared two-year-old anymore, he simply was just that and all Aaron heard were the wails of his son.

He watched in a concentrated manner, searching for something, anything to help them out.

Debra was in and out, a bewitched grin on her face at Spencer's cries. Aaron glowered at her but after several hours his anger ebbed away when something perked his interest. He gazed at the woman's patchy hair.

Debra's hair was fastened up. Hotch stared at the hair pins that were pushing out of the clumpy hair which had been unsuccessfully positioned to hide her unsightly bald spots. He thought for a moment before deciding.

If this could get them out he'd try it; he couldn't listen to Spencer's sobs for much longer without being able to comfort him.

Debra passed close on her way out and she puckered her lips at Aaron.

"Why the long face?" she asked in a mocking tone. Aaron looked past her at Spencer who was breathing heavily and looking up at the ceiling.

Debra followed his gaze and looked at the tiny boy for a moment before turning back with a sickly grin. Aaron finally looked at her and his nose crinkled in disgust.

"You know what happens when we don't find anything this way?" Debra asked in a low voice. Aaron just glared back into her molten eyes.

"He's not getting out of here," Debra added. She straightened while Aaron seethed under his mask of semi-calm.

He listened to her footsteps in the corridor as he watched his son and then when he heard her coming back he got ready.

The next time Debra wandered past, Aaron jutted his leg out, catching the older woman and sending her to the ground. Her hair flopped out of the pins grasp and several spewed across the floor. Aaron would have proudly admired the bald patches in Debra's hair- courtesy of his son- but instead he lunged forward as far as he could and managed to pull one of the loose hair pins under his thigh.

Kieran and Jeremy spun around at the sound and Kieran hurried over to help Debra up.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Debra growled, shoving him away from her when she was on her feet. She spat at Aaron, making sure to gather all the saliva in her mouth to do so. "He tripped me!"

Jeremy looked over and cocked an eyebrow at Aaron.

"Are you alright?" Kieran asked, again trying to reach out and touch her.

Debra slapped his hand from her shoulder. "Get off me," she snapped. She continued to glare at Aaron.

"You think we'll spare him any pain?" she asked. Aaron shifted, moving the pin closer to his outer thigh.

"You're just making this harder on him," added Kieran, though his face was pinched with sympathy.

Aaron kept his face deadpan still. "And how proud are you to know that you're torturing a child? Does it give you a sense of achievement? To know that your success stems from a toddler's suffering?"

He glared back at Debra and she narrowed her eyes.

"When they find you- and they will find you- you'll die in prison. You should see what they do to child killers in-"

Debra slapped him and Aaron's words were lost in his mouth. He tasted blood from a split in his lip but he lifted his head and smiled. His message had most definitely been received.

* * *

(A day has elapsed since we last saw the team, the timelines nearly match now.)

The whole team were on the case now. Safely back in Virginia with Strauss at their side. They were sat around the round table, string between their board and the paperwork.

"Scott Fitzgerald."

What was left of the team looked up at Garcia as she pinned up an image next to the others, with labels like Caroline Warren, Kieran Cristopher, Jeremy Cartwright and some others.

"He connects them all?" Morgan asked.

Garcia nodded. "He went to the university of Exeter to study chemistry but he dropped out on his third year."

Dave pulled over his file and scanned it with a tight face. "Tried to move forward to a PhD."

"What was his thesis?" added Emily, turning to Garcia who had a sad expression contorting her features.

"I can't give you the exact title because it was never finished but he was researching into the aging process and the abilility to reverse it in terms of appearance."

The team exchanged wary looks. JJ looked up at the ceiling and shook her head.

"How did they find out?"

Garcia paused and pulled another photo from her file. She pinned it to the board slowly. "They let her out on bail earlier this week. She hasn't been seen by her lawyer since then."

Morgan struggled to see past Garcia so he blurted "who?"

Garcia turned and stepped aside. "Debra Whinton."

* * *

Aaron got the pin into his hands and carefully, when backs were turned, he shimmied the pin into the locks on his cuffs.

After about an hour of stopping and starting each time someone passed he heard a quiet click. He didn't move his hands but he knew he was free.

Finally, the kidnappers all vacated, talking back and forth about lunch.

Aaron yanked off the cuffs. He took the pin to the ones holding his ankles together and had them free in seconds.

Spencer opened his eyes slowly and saw Aaron moving frantically in the corner of his eye.

"Da-dad-"

"Shhhh," Aaron whispered, getting to his feet and taking a step toward Spencer. He stumbled a little, his legs achy from being stuck on the floor.

Aaron practically ripped the leather cuffs off Spencer's arms and ankles before he grabbed him under the arms and lifted him off the table. Spencer wrapped his arms and legs around Aaron and sobbed in relief as Aaron held him.

"I got you," Aaron whispered. "I said we'd get out of here."

Spencer pressed his face into Aaron's neck and sucked in greedy breaths of relief.

He opened his eyes a little as he gripped Aaron and through his tears he saw someone in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" Debra said when she saw the two holding onto each other. Spencer hid his face and his sobs turned desperate.

Kieran practically fell through the door behind her and he stared at Aaron with worry written all over his face.

"I said bringing _him_ was a bad idea," he muttered.

Aaron pressed his lips close to Spencer's ear. "You're going to run, okay, I'm going to put you down and you run for the back door, I'll keep them back," he whispered.

Spencer pulled back a little and shook his head. "No," he said quietly.

Jeremy had walked in then and he stared Aaron down, his hand slowly reaching toward a metal tray and closing around a scalpel.

Aaron pressed Spencer close again as he watched Jeremy. "Please, I'll be okay, they want you remember, as long as you get out, bud..."

Before Spencer could protest further Aaron had released him onto the floor and shoved him in the direction of the backdoor.

"Oh no you don't," Debra growled.

"Go. Spencer, go!"

Aaron spun around and kicked Kieran (who was closest to him) in the knee. He shoved a metal table in Debra's direction, relishing in the crash it made when it slammed into the woman. Jeremy bolstered forward as Aaron struck Kieran.

Spencer took a step back as he gazed at the fighting. He trembled under Debra's venomous glare.

"Run, Spencer!"

"Stay there you little shit!"

Aaron was shoved into the wall and Spencer screamed when a scalpel was jammed into Aaron's side. Aaron gasped but continued to fight Jeremy as he retracted the scalpel and aimed it again.

Aaron threw a look Spencer's way as the scalpel went in again. "GO!"

Tears fell down Spencer's face as he turned and hurried to the backdoor.

"Get the kid!" Kieran yelled, trying to squeeze past Aaron and Jeremy and avoid the blood peppering the floor. Caroline had joined them now.

Spencer burst out into a dimly lit corridor. He glanced up and saw another door. He sobbed as he scrambled toward it, looking back the way he came to see someone stumble into the hall.

"Get the boy, now!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review. It means a lot.**

 **Thank you.**


	70. Little Hero

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Keep reviewing please.**

 **Okay, please ignore that review I posted on here. Yes, facepalm. I wrote that while drunk the other day, don't ask why I thought it was funny when I had several units of alcohol in me but when I saw it after I was like what the hell is wrong with me. I didn't even listen to myself because it is clearly not (that past) Sunday anymore. I will have to start closing FanFiction in my browsing next time I drink so I don't get tempted. (And I know some of you writers have received** **drunk reviews from me as well as drunk authors notes and trust me, I'm so embarrassed)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Aaron was shoved into the wall and Spencer screamed when a scalpel was jammed into Aaron's side. Aaron gasped but continued to fight Jeremy as he retracted the scalpel and aimed it again._

 _..._

 _Spencer burst out into a dimly lit corridor. He glanced up and saw another door. He sobbed as he scrambled toward it, looking back the way he came to see someone stumble into the hall._

 _"Get the boy, now!"_

* * *

A soft beeping pulled him from the depths of sleep.

His chest hurt. So did his wrists, they felt red raw, and his knees, thighs, and neck. But a deep agony made his eyebrows droop. It radiated in his side and vibrated up and across his body. He shifted in discomfort but that only sent sparks of pain throughout. He stilled and let out a soft huff, his teeth pulled tightly against one another as he did.

He wanted to open his eyes. The sounds around him were getting stronger, clearer and he wanted to just see where he was.

Finally, Aaron managed to drag his eyelids apart, grimacing when his lashes clung together.

He blinked, his eyelids disgruntedly cooperating with each blink. He looked down at himself.

There was a crisp white sheet covering him, a thin blue blanket crowding over it. Aaron pushed his chin to his chest as he took in the gown speckled in turquoise that he was wearing. He saw the wires coming out from under the sheets and the ones slithering into his veins.

Aaron cleared his throat with a painful rasp and attempted to sit up. Again, the pain was too great and he let the bed envelope him. His eyes strayed to the IV chord and the various bags of fluid hung from a stand to his left.

Aaron licked his lips gingerly and craned his neck over to the door.

"Hello?" His voice cracked unnaturally and Aaron's nose crinkled at the sound. Where was everyone?

He still couldn't remember what he was last doing.

"Jack?" he called in a raspy whisper. He shook his head with a frown and dropped his gaze to the sheets. His son wouldn't... or at least shouldn't be here. JJ, where was she?

"J-Jen?"

He waited for a moment. There was a quiet buzz outside his door of footsteps and people talking.

He was about to call again when the door opened. JJ walked in, a coffee cup between her hands. She didn't look as if she'd changed in days. Her hair was dragged back into a ponytail which also looked slept on.

"Jay..." Aaron mumbled weakly and the blonde threw her head up. Her tired face lightened and she broke into a smile.

"Aaron!"

She practically slammed her coffee on a nearby chair before sprinting over and snatching Aaron into a hug.

"Mmpfh." Aaron cringed at the onslaught of pain the action caused but he embraced his fiancé all the same.

JJ drew away when Aaron groaned but she kept her hand on Aaron's cheek.

"I... we were so worried," she whispered, leaning her head down to press against Aaron's.

"What... w-what happened?"

"They said you might be foggy... all the drugs, it's okay though, what's the last you remember?"

"I..." Aaron scowled lightly and his eyes fell away from JJ's.

JJ kept watching him, her eyebrows tilted sympathetically. "It's alright."

"No... there was... I... me and-"

Aaron was cut off by his own choked gasp.

He grabbed JJ's hand and his bore eyes into hers.

"Spencer?!"

* * *

"Grab him!"

Spencer felt himself slip into a state of terror as he sprinted down the hall.

"I got the other guy. I swear to god if the kid gets away-"

"He's not goin' anywhere!"

Spencer let out a terrified scream which just came out as a butcher squeal as he took a hard left down a new corridor.

If he didn't find a way out Aaron would have been hurt for nothing. They'd probably die here.

But Spencer was unintentionally slow. Having been strapped to a table for days, poked and prodded, his body was in no mood to run a 1500 metre.

He found a staircase and hiked his leg up the tall steps. There were booming growls behind him and he got on all fours to climb up the steps.

He was panting heavily when he made it to the top, but he didn't stop, he saw a window low to the ground and he threw himself at the windowsill. He whined as his petite fingers caught in the wood. He heaved his leg up and managed to roll onto the cool suface. It was dusty and when the dust stirred Spencer coughed weakly. He glanced up and scowled at how ordinary this upstairs looked compared to where he had been kept. The walls were a pale beige, a stark contrast to the white downstairs.

He got to his feet suddenly as the demonic cries ascended the stairs.

"Oh no," Spencer mumbled.

He turned shakily on the windowsill and looked outside. The ground was about four foot from the ground below (the flooring inside being raised, probably to accommodate the secret lab downstairs.) Not too far to jump but from the perspective of a terrified two-year-old, it was quite the drop. He pushed the window open easily leaving it wide as he contemplated jumping out.

Spencer heard a shout behind him and he spun back around.

There was Scott, his eyes changed from the cool calm they possessed before, into a bloodthirsty predictor. Spencer cried out in panic, stepping backward to separate the distance Scott was closing. His heel caught on the windowsill and he lost his footing in the dust. He reached out to grab something but there was nothing there.

He could feel a scream build up in his throat as he felt himself fall through the fast moving air which hadn't been there before. It took a second before he slammed hard into the ground. His head was thrown back into the solid ground with a sickening thunk and Spencer's vision went totally black.

He couldn't pull in a full breath either. He lay there rasping shortly into what he could only assume was outside air. He could hear Scott yelling. Something about outside.

Spencer's vision cleared slightly as he convulsed for breath. His head felt like a drum being slammed over and over. Black spots encased much of his line of sight but he could see stars above him now, not imagined ones either.

He wanted to go home. He wanted his mommy and daddy, and Jack, and Henry, he wanted goodnight kisses and a story before bed. He wanted someone to look down at him, instead of these stars, and plant a soft kiss on his head before tucking him in and shutting the door, leaving the nightlight on as they went.

"M-mommy," he whispered, a tear sliding down his cheek.

The voices were getting nearer again and Spencer realised slowly that he was meant to be doing something.

Home. He had to get home. He had to help his daddy. He was hurt.

Spencer sat up slowly and felt his stomach lurch. His vision blanched suddenly as he got up on his hands and knees.

He could hear something as he began to cry into the dirt. A window being pulled up perhaps.

He crawled through the dust and grass, his knees dragging as he gasped for air. He could see a curb up ahead and a normal road after that. There were houses. _Normal_ houses.

"H-help!" Spencer screamed, digging his fingers into the ground as he squinted at the half-lit houses. "P-p-peas!"

He saw shadows moving in a house close by and he dragged himself along the ground.

"O-out hewe!"

He heard a door slam and he sobbed frantically, making as much noise as he could. His head hurt so bad. He wanted to curl up and sleep it off but he had to do something.

There were more voices and Spencer heard a second door creak and slam. He saw people as his vision started to resurrect itself, coming out of the houses.

"P-peas!"

"Is that a child!? Mary, stay here, Mary, I'll go get it, stay there."

Spencer saw a figure coming toward him and he reached his arms up pitifully as a crash echoed behind him.

"Little shit!"

"We got him!"

"Help! HELP!" Spencer shrieked as dusty footsteps echoed behind. He clambered forward to the new figure who Spencer could see much more clearly now.

"The hell...?"

The footsteps behind Spencer came to a halt when Spencer was scooped up by the man from the house. "What are you doing?"

Spencer sobbed and the man from the house placed a gentle hand on his face and turned it into his chest.

He was a burley man with a receding line of dark brown hair. In the darkness Spencer could barely make out his face but he saw dark blue in his eyes for a moment and wrinkles at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Wrinkles caused by happy expressions. Spencer let himself be cushioned by the man as his head throbbed cruelly.

Scott and Jeremy stood still, framed by their house behind. The secret lab was just that to this town: a secret.

"Give us the child please," Scott said calmly, his voice shaking slightly from underlying anger. The man stepped back.

"The hell you doing? Chasing a baby? Look at him, he's covered in dirt!"

"Everythin' alright there, Walter!"

The man turned back to his house where his neighbor, his wife, and Mary were stood. "Call the police, Dom, these folks were bad news after all. They got a kid!"

Scott panicked. "He's ours. He doesn't want a bath is all, he got out, didn't you bud?"

"Doesn't look like he's ready for a bath?"

"He's dirty, hence the bath."

The man scoffed lightly and stepped back, rubbing Spencer's head which caused him to grown.

Spencer looked up at the kind man with his wide, wet eyes. "M-my daddy's inside... d-dey huwt him... help, peas," he whispered.

"Mary!" Walter (as the man seemed to be named,) called back to his wife who was nearly at his side. "Is Clive there?"

"He sure is, Hon, and Redge is here too!"

"Tell 'em to come over here. They need to get inside. You come take the baby."

"There's no need-"

"You shut your mouth. Child predators like you are rot in prison."

Spencer closed his eyes, blocking out the yelling. He was soon passed to another set of warm, comforting arms and he snuggled down against this woman's cushiony breasts.

"You poor, babe, let's get you inside, wait for the paramedics to come. Look at you, your filthy, honey."

"M-my Daddy... I-inside," Spencer whimpered, his eyes drooped but he forced them open.

"We'll find him, hon, do you have ouchies?"

Spencer blubbed a little on his words but he managed to touch his head.

"Poor kitten, banged your head?"

"Mmmmhm."

"Let's get you some ice."

* * *

"Where's Spencer!?" Aaron yelled as JJ attempted to hush him.

"He's alright, just calm down. I can't talk to you like this."

"T-they were chasing him. They threatened to kill him, Jay, where is he!? And Jack! Henry: they're safe right? They didn't get them too?!"

JJ ran a hand across Aaron's scalp, gathering his hair and pushing it off his face.

"They didn't get them or Spencer. The boys are at Haley's. Spencer's here; he's safe. Penelope's with him right now. Shhh."

JJ clutched her fiancé as he broke down against her, his fingers tight on her arm as he sobbed in relief.

JJ pressed her lips to his cheek and whispered soothingly.

"Jack and Henry are making cards, Jack's been out of his mind worrying about you two. He's going to go crazy when he sees you. And Spencer's been talking about you non-stop," she said, a smile caressing the corners of her mouth. "In fact, he's no idea what he's talking about, he was talking about dinosaurs when I left to see you; Pen was trying to get him to draw."

Aaron raised his head and laughed, a sob mixing with his amusement. "Dinosaurs?"

"Yea... he's a bit out of it. He had a few stitches in the back of his head. He got a concussion so he had to stay overnight but he's going to be fine."

Aaron nodded, his lips pressing together tightly as he swallowed.

"I'll go get him, okay?"

"Yes!... O-Okay."

* * *

Spencer walked unsteadily in, holding JJ's hand as he did. Penelope was at the door and she smiled at Aaron before heading back out.

Spencer was in a pair of Jack's old button-up pyjamas, with little bears hugging the moon over the cream material.

He had a bandage around his head, his curls tufting out around the white fabric. His eyes were unfocused when he looked up and he blinked a few times.

He grinned happily at the sight of Aaron awake and he scrambled for purchase on the bed.

"Daddy!" he cried, throwing a flailing leg at the bed weakly, lucky to have JJ close by to catch his little butt and heave him up.

"Hold on, Spence, I know you're excited but you can't overexert yourself, or your father."

Spencer grinned softly as JJ gave him a boost and he quickly got tangled in the sheets before collapsing by Aaron's good side.

"I got help!" Spencer announced with a bright smile, pressing his cheek into Aaron's hand as he gazed up.

"You did, buddy. You did so good."

"Awe you otay?" Spencer glanced up over at Aaron's other side and he bit his lip. Aaron held his head up gently so he didn't knock it.

"I'm good. Thanks to you, if you hadn't gotten out I would be a goner!"

"Weally?"

JJ smiled and patted Aaron's arm. "You're a hero, sweetie."

* * *

They sat together for a while just letting Spencer talk himself into sleep.

Eventually, Spencer was snuggled into Aaron's good side, his lips moving in sleep. Aaron smiled at him before turning to JJ.

"He seems much more relaxed. He called me his dad without thinking about it."

JJ licked her bottom lip before replying. "When I first came in he yelled 'mommy' and he's been going on and on to the nurses about his mommy, daddy, and his big brothers."

"You think... he's pretending?" Aaron asked, swiping a finger through a particularly tight curl amongst Spencer's hair. JJ shook her head, resting her chin in her palm.

"No. It could be his head injury."

"Or?"

"Or what?"

"Could he be... I don't know, regressing somehow? We don't know how the formula worked, it could cause his memories to deteriorate."

"He'd hate that," JJ muttered. She stood up and sighed. "Maybe..."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Aaron said, his voice taking on a higher key. JJ turned sharply toward him but her face softened when she saw the look in Aaron's eyes: the desire.

"Not for us... I-it'd be like... like having a son... together, a brother for the boys."

"He _technically_ is anyway."

"Yes, but he's still Spencer, our coworker. Who took me on that one date-"

"That was years ago and kids can have crushes."

"It's selfish, Aaron," JJ blurted finally. Aaron stared back at her, his hand hovering over Spencer's hair where he'd been stroking. "Spencer would want to keep his degrees, work with us."

"He'd also want a family," Aaron said.

"More than his old life?"

"Possibly."

JJ walked close and looked down at the two-year-old pressed to Aaron's side. She couldn't help but smile. "Even if he did start to regress... we still have to look for the cure."

Aaron nodded. "Of course."

"But in the meantime, well, he's our little guy."

* * *

 **Perhaps a sneak peek into next chapters ;) I dunno :D ;)**

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry, it's taken so long. I've been struggling with some things lately and it's hard enough to update one story during exam season.**

 **Please review.**

 **!IMPORTANT!**

 **I need some prompts from you guys. It might be the only time I do this. So this story will finish at 100 chapters (nice round number) and I thought it would be cool for you guys to have a say in what happens between now and the finale (nothing majorly plot twisting of course) cute little prompts for each chapter would be awesome and I'll credit your ideas when I pick them.**

 **For example, say someone puts 'can the team go to the park, and Henry gets hit by older kid, Jack stands up to them... and Spencer gets an ice cream' something simple like that.**

 **Leave a review with a prompt you'd like to see in this story (again, nothing that'll change the storyline majorly) and I'll try and write it.**

 **Thanks again.**

 **See you soon**


	71. Morgan Promised Ice Cream!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you ahowell1993, princess2019, silentdominator, laileyspenstar, Mob85, pechika, Ice LunaWolf, AZCatmom, Ludub, Eris, Shia Rephic, Diana, hime1437, and Daisyangel who reviewed.**

 **I got lots of prompts from you guys which were amazing, keep sending them, I have at least 25 chapters to use them on.**

 **So, for this chapter, I'm using silentdominator's prompt: Morgan taking care of Spencer for a whole day. Also, I thought I'd combine Ludub's prompt, so here goes ;D**

 **Thanks again.**

 **Enjoy Morgan not knowing what to do ;D**

 **Previously:**

 _JJ walked close and looked down at the two-year-old pressed to Aaron's side. She couldn't help but smile. "Even if he did start to regress... we still have to look for the cure."_

 _Aaron nodded. "Of course."_

 _"But in the meantime, well, he's our little guy."_

* * *

"Hey, Hotch, how you doin' today?"

Morgan stepped inside the hospital room where JJ was fussing over a disgruntled Aaron.

Hotch looked up and gave a half smile. "I'm good."

"What about squirt?" Morgan glanced around and his eyes landed on Spencer who was hidden under Aaron's sheets, his hands wrapped around Aaron's night shirt.

Hotch looked at Spencer who was sleeping lightly. "He's uh... well, easy I guess," Aaron said finally, looking back up at Morgan.

"I heard... Garcia told me. Is it because of his concussion?"

"It might be the testing," JJ suggested when she'd finally finished fluffing Aaron's pillow.

Both Morgan and JJ looked to Aaron who held a stern expression. "I'd rather we talk about something else," he mumbled, knocking Spencer out of sleep when he shifted.

"What are you doing here anyway, Derek?" JJ asked, leaning over to brush Spencer's hair from his eyes as he whined.

"Ah, well." Derek found himself a chair and fell into it. "Penelope suggested I take the little guy off your hands for the day. She's been talking about wanting to steal him away for herself because, and this is a quote, he's 'so stinking cute and adorable and I just want to squish him and hug him and spoil him...' and you get the idea, it's Garcia You're out of hospital this afternoon, right? Well, I'll take Spencer while you guys get set up at home." Derek raised his hands and shook them (in jazz hands style) as if to celebrate but JJ and Aaron looked apprehensive. Spencer was rubbing his eyes now, thumb in his mouth as he grumbled unhappily at being disturbed.

"Thanks, Derek, but Spencer has a doctors appointment later-"

"Then I'll take him," Derek offered. Still JJ looked weary.

"He's also clingy. He hasn't left our sides since we got here."

"How are you going to get settled if he's following you both everywhere?"

"He's..."

Derek waited for an answer while Aaron sighed tiredly. He glanced at JJ. "It wouldn't be the whole day," he mumbled. JJ detected a hint of a smirk behind his tired facade.

"It's really kind of you, Derek but after... everything that happened I'm not sure how he'll react."

"He'll be fine. I'll be with him."

"Fine. Just don't feed him junk and don't forget his appointment, it's at 12.30."

Morgan grinned and heaved himself out of his chair.

Aaron lifted Spencer so he was sat up. "Hey, buddy, do you want to have a day with Derek?"

Spencer tried to fall against Aaron's chest but the unit chief kept him up.

"Hmmm," Spencer mumbled. Morgan made a move to take Spencer and Aaron offered him to Morgan's stronger hands.

Morgan pried Spencer from Hotch, despite the youngster grabbing Aaron and whining at the sudden, intrusive action.

"Come on, kid, it's me, Derek," Morgan said, pulling Spencer into his arms and hugging his arms around him quickly.

"No," Spencer demanded, pounding his fists on Morgan's back. "I 'tay," he insisted.

"Don't you wanna come have fun?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow at Spencer who slowed his hands and frowned at Morgan.

"What kind of fun?" he asked.

"More than just staying here, and I'll give you back tonight, I swear on... my baseball bat."

Spencer gasped and leaned close to whisper. "But you love dat."

Morgan nodded. "Exactly."

"Otay... but I have to be bat home befowe six," Spencer said in a matter of fact tone.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Morgan got Spencer to his apartment and set him down on the couch before glancing down at his watch. He sighed to himself, Spencer's appointment was in an hour and a half and it was almost lunchtime which also meant a nap for the kid. So much for the 'fun' he'd promised.

When he looked up Spencer was stood on the couch, leaning on the back with his chin resting on the tall pillows as he watched Morgan.

"What's wong?" Spencer asked, his head tilting sweetly to the side.

"Nothing, buddy. How about you and I get some ice cream later?"

Spencer's eyes brightened. "Yes, p'eas!"

Spencer plopped back down on the couch and started to wiggle off.

"Whoa whoa, cowboy, slow down. We're not going yet. Why don't we watch somethin' before we have to go?" Morgan hopped over the couch and snatched up the remote as Spencer reversed awkwardly back into the pillows. Morgan snorted and gave the kid a boost.

Spencer managed to sit as close to Morgan as was possible without actually crawling into his lap. Morgan enjoyed the little presence at his side, and the small fingers drawing circles on his leg. He was about to change the channel over to kids when Spencer made an effort to clear his throat.

Morgan looked down to see big brown eyes staring at him.

"What's up, kid?" he asked, scruffing a hand in Spencer's hair.

"W-why tan't I 'membew?"

"Remember what?"

Spencer pressed his palms into his head and concentrated hard. After a moment he dropped them and huffed.

"It's hawd to wemembew Weid," he said, his voice sounding lost. Morgan frowned and put a hand on Spencer's forehead.

"What do you remember?" muttered Morgan quietly.

Spencer shrugged and leaned over Morgan's leg, drawing squiggles with his fingers. "Mommy and daddy awen't weally my pawents... I wowted wid dem... and I wowt wid you. But it's all bluwy."

"Blurry?" Morgan's expression was screwed up with worry.

"Yea."

Morgan sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. Spencer wasn't looking at him, his focus was starting to revert to the talking animals on the TV. Morgan put an arm around the boy and squeezed.

"Don't worry about any of that, Spencer, you let us figure it out. You enjoy yourself okay."

Spencer finally looked up at him and smiled softly. "I lite my life."

"Good. That's awesome, kid."

"I don't know if I want to wemembew."

Morgan didn't know what else to say and luckily Spencer didn't seem to be adding to what he'd said. He turned to the tv and started to giggle at the cartoon.

* * *

Morgan couldn't stop thinking about what Spencer had said as he got the boy back into his car seat. He was vaguely listening to the boy as they drove toward the doctors. It was only as they got close that Spencer started to quieten.

Morgan pulled into the doctor's office and got out to grab Spencer who was frowning out of the window.

"Dewek? Dis isn't da ice tweam shop," he pointed out, twisting his body around in Morgan's arms as he took in the surrounding.

Morgan hastened to the doors before Spencer worked it out.

"Just have to stop here real quick, kid. Ten minutes promise."

Spencer squinted at the waiting room as Morgan went to the desk and got Spencer checked in. Finally, Spencer clicked and he whipped his head around so he was facing Morgan.

"Dotows!?" he cried. Morgan covered his mouth quickly and smiled apologetically at the other patients waiting.

"It's just a quick check up. It's okay," Morgan said but the toddler didn't look convinced. His tiny fist scrunched in Morgan's shirt as he flicked his gaze back and forth.

"No," he whimpered, finding Morgan's eyes before losing them to his freaked out curiosity.

He put his hands on his ears and shook his head, his eyes wide and frightened as they looked into Morgan's. "Don't wanna go bat," he said. "Don't tate me bat! P'eas, Dewek, p'eas Don't..." Spencer broke down into quiet whimpers, continuing to cling to Morgan who was starting to worry.

"Spencer Hotchner?"

Morgan stood up as the name was called and the doctor standing outside his office smiled and motioned them over.

"Noooo," Spencer moaned as Morgan stepped inside the bright office. The toddler shielded his eyes and whined loudly.

"Not a fan?" The doctor chuckled. He offered a chair to Morgan. "Do sit. Spencer's parents informed me of the circumstances."

Morgan nodded. "Yea didn't think babysitting extended this far," he said, laughing gently, his hand resting on Spencer's back as the boy coughed and sniffled.

"We just wanted to bring him in for a quick shot, just to be sure he won't develop anything," the doctor said.

Spencer seemed to hear him because as soon as the doctor stood up Spencer shoved his hands out, pushing Morgan away as he screamed, his anxiety suddenly crashing over him. He had to get away! They were going to hurt him again! And that meant hurting dad too... Aaron... and he couldn't do it... not again. He wanted home! He wanted JJ and Aaron and the boys.

"No! No! No needle! No no no!" Spencer squealed, wriggling forcefully against Morgan. The doctor paused with his hand on the packaging of the injection. Morgan gave him an expression along the lines of 'hang on' and he grasped onto Spencer tightly.

"Shhh, Spencer it's okay, it's just to help you!"

Spencer dug his nails into Morgan's skin and started sobbing hysterically. "No help! Don't huwt me! No!"

Morgan tried not to panic as he rubbed Spencer's back and smiled apologetically at the doctor.

Can't call Aaron, he thought. He said he could handle this and the poor guy just needed some rest. That also crossed JJ off the list, he didn't want either of them worrying, not after the sheer atomic panic JJ suffered already.

Penelope would panic too. An idea struck Morgan and he wrenched his phone from his pocket. He had to scroll down in his contacts before finding Haley's number.

"It's okay, kid, I got ya- hey, Haley! How are you? What... oh, is Jack there? Yea? Could he come to the phone for a minute? Spencer's has panicking and- thanks."

Morgan shifted Spencer around and held the phone before him. The screen lit up with a live video and Spencer blinked blearily at the image as he clung to Morgan.

"Look, Spencer, it's Jack, see," Morgan held the screen up closer and Spencer looked up at Morgan then back at the screen.

"Hey, Little bro, you with uncle Derek?"

Spencer stared at Jack as tears continued to slip over his chin and curl down his neck. He nodded shakily and a hiccup forced its way out his lips.

"Cool, are you spending the day with him?"

Another nod.

"Spencer, Jack might not be able to see you that well, you have to do more than nod your head, dude."

Spencer frowned at Morgan and grumbled something unintelligible between hiccups.

"Is uncle Derek being a meanie?" Jack asked and Spencer nodded more forcefully.

"Yea! H-He said he was tating me to get ice tweam! A-and now he wants to g-give me an in...indecton..."

"Injection?"

"Uh huh!"

Morgan gently positioned Spencer so his arm was free and he exchanged a glance with the doctor who nodded and prepped the needle.

"Wanna know what I did today, Spence?" Jack said, shifting on the couch so he was laying on his back, the phone above his face. Spencer leaned in as the doctor carefully moved his arm to the side. The toddler didn't seem to notice the movement.

"My mom took me to see the new Avengers film! You remember? We watched a few at home?"

"Wid da supewhewos?" Spencer asked, his voice still strained from crying. We wiped his eyes with the back of his palm, unaware of the soft restraint on his left arm as the doctor positioned the needle.

"Yea, that's the one. I hope dad will buy it when it comes out on DVD because it's so cool! The villain gets all the stones, you know, Thanos. And he-"

Spencer was watching Jack with benign enthusiasm when suddenly something pricked his arm.

"Ow!"

He turned his head quickly as the doctor retreated, the injection empty. Spencer gazed at him for a moment then at his arm before his lip started to tremble.

"Dewek," he whimpered, gripping his arm and pressing his face back into Morgan's chest.

"It wasn't so bad now?" The doctor said, removing his gloves and leaning over his desk to look into an open tin beside his computer. Spencer sniffled and shook his head into Morgan's shirt.

"What happened?" Morgan looked back at the phone to see a concerned Jack staring back.

"Just the injection, kid. He's alright. Thanks for distracting him," Morgan said, scratching behind Spencer's ear when the boy refused to turn back.

Jack smiled a little guiltily and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh sure. Hope you feel better, Spencer. I'll see you later."

"Alright, kid, we'll see ya soon."

Spencer turned his head and waved sadly at the phone. "Bye, Jack," he mumbled, rubbing the spot on his arm.

Morgan shut off his phone and wrapped both arms around Spencer.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you needed it."

The doctor had returned again and he held up a vibrant looking bandaid.

"Did I hear someone say they liked superheroes?" he asked, a beaming smiled on his lips as he held up a small, circular bandaid between his thumb and forefinger. Spencer pulled his face back just enough to glimpse the bandaid and he saw various members of the Avengers on the bandaid. They were a little shaky, the printer ink was probably struggling on the cotton bandaid but it was still them. Spencer nodded sullenly and watched as the doctor carefully pulled off the tabs and stuck it to the barely visible spot on Spencer's arm.

Spencer looked down and touched the bandaid, marveling at it.

"He should be good to go," the doctor said, straightening up and addressing Morgan.

Derek smiled and stood up, bringing Spencer with him and placing him on his hip as he'd witnessed JJ, and Aaron do all the time. He shook the doctor's hand before returning it to Spencer's back.

"Thank you, doc. I better make good on my promise of ice cream now."

The doctor chuckled. Spencer whipped his head around suddenly, the gloom within them vanished and a bright blossom appearing in their brown depths.

"Ice tweam!"

* * *

"You happy now, kid?"

Morgan glanced backward at Spencer in his car seat. He laughed at the messy sight of the boy.

The ice cream was dripping over the cone and down Spencer's little fingers. He was licking it softly like a kitten and smacking his lips together to savor the taste.

"You're definitely enjoying that."

"Mmmmmh hmmm... fanks you, Dewek," Spencer said, his lips white with vanilla ice cream.

"No problem kiddo, but remember what we're telling you're parents?"

He glanced into the rear-view mirror as Spencer pulled back from his ice cream and licked his lips. "Untle Dewek got me one stoop of ice tweam, not fwee."

Derek nodded seriously, a smug grin on his face.

"That's right."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review, I still want to hear your guys' ideas for chapters, I already have the next planned from one of your suggestions and I have plenty of chapters to fill so keep reviewing.**

 **See you soon.**


	72. You’ll Make Yourself Sick

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thanks to all reviewers.**

 **This week is Mob85 and lailyspenstar's prompt with sick Spencer and extra.**

 **I am trying to do everyone's, so don't worry if you think I've missed yours it may come up soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:**

 _Untle Dewek got me one stoop of ice tweam, not fwee."_

 _Derek nodded seriously, a smug grin on his face._

 _"That's right."_

* * *

Hotch glanced down at the couch beside him as he adjusted his position. He didn't wince but he could still feel the mark on his side throb. Spencer was lying across the couch, his little socked feet stretched out over Aaron's thigh.

Hotch sighed when he saw the kid's thumb in his mouth. He leaned down to pull it out and Spencer whined in his sleep, shifted onto his side and pressed his thumb back to his lips.

"Spencer, You'll get sick," he muttered to himself as he pulled Spencer up and separated his hand from his mouth. He decided to take him up to bed, listening to the noises in Jack's room (he and Henry were playing on their X-Box) as he tucked Spencer in.

"He's going to make himself ill," Aaron said as he rejoined JJ.

"Huh?"

"Sucking his thumb. He's weaker anyway due to... well, um, his immune system will catch something if we're not careful," Aaron said, stuttering part way through.

"Well, what do you suggest?" JJ asked.

Aaron shrugged and leaned into her arm.

"A pacifier?" he said.

JJ looked at him doubtfully. "I don't think he'd go for that."

"Well we're out of options. If he gets sick I'm getting him one."

"Fine. You will also be telling him."

* * *

As JJ was walking to bed she checked on each of the boys. She paused in Spencer's doorway when she saw him squirming under his covers.

"Spence?"

Spencer rolled onto his front and pressed his hot face into the pillow. "Rrmmm," he grumbled, sucking in the detergent smell clouding his pillow.

JJ scowled. "Spency? Honey?"

The boy woke up suddenly and squinted at JJ and around himself.

"Huh?"

"Are you feeling okay?" JJ asked, stepping into the night-light's glow as Spencer kicked the sheets from their tangled state. Maybe Aaron had been right, she thought as Spencer nodded, opting out of using words.

JJ leaned over him to press a hand to his forehead. It felt warm, not too hot to deduce to a fever but enough to cause some concern.

She stood up after brushing Spencer's hair from out of his face. "Alright, try to go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you but if you do feel sick remember to tell me or your father, okay?"

"Hmmm," mumbled Spencer, putting his thumb back to his lips.

"And don't suck your thumb. You know what dad said, you'll get sick from the germs."

"M'not sick," grumbled Spencer, turning over to face away from JJ.

She shook her head and shut the door.

It was only five minutes before Spencer subconsciously slipped his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

The next morning JJ went into work while Aaron drove the boys to school, and went back home with Spencer to see their last sick days through.

He made the boy some breakfast (he'd refused some that morning, insisting he wasn't hungry but Aaron noticed how Spencer put a hand to his tummy.)

Spencer swirled the spoon around and took maybe a bite or two and pushed the bowl away.

Aaron sighed and took the bowl. "You can't have that much. Come on." He scooped up a small spoon of cereal and offered it to Spencer who fussed a little until he saw Aaron's concerned brow and with a frustrated huff he opened his mouth.

He ate the majority of the bowl and finally, with his mouth full, Spencer pushed away the last spoonful and shook his head. Aaron conceded and dropped the bowl in the sink, turning back to Spencer and pulling him out of the seat. Spencer felt bile rise to his throat and his palms grew sweaty. He looked over at Aaron who was doing the dishes and he held his position until he felt normal.

But the feeling didn't subside.

He walked to the wall and took a deep breath, sweat accumulating on his brow.

"You okay there, Spencer?"

Aaron had turned to see Spencer looking at the floor, his hand on the wall, visibly shaking as he stood there.

"Um..." Spencer straightened and forced a sweet little smile that scrunched up his red cheeks. "I'm otay," he said.

Aaron frowned and dropped the kitchen towel on the table.

"You sure?" he asked. Spencer nodded and his smile fell. He looked down at his hands. "Hey, buddy? You're not okay are you?"

"Ouch," Spencer mumbled. He coughed and looked up imploringly at Aaron who frowned down at him.

"Are you hurting?" Aaron asked, his eyebrows creased in worry for the boy who swallowed thickly and dropped his hands slowly to clutch his stomach.

"Spencer?"

"O-ouch.. ouch?"

Then he proceeded to vomit over himself and the floor.

Spencer recovered a little, coughing harshly and rubbing his lips together nervously.

He gagged again and Aaron went to grab him.

"Easy, buddy," he said but Spencer straightened up from hunching, and seemed done. Instead he looked at his feet in dismay.

"Was that a code word?" Aaron asked through a sigh as he grabbed the cloth and headed towards a whimpering Spencer who had his hands up near his ears as he stared down at the mess.

He nodded when Aaron reached him and swallowed with a clear look of disgust on his face.

"Sowwy," he mumbled. Aaron shook his head as he wiped Spencer's top down.

"It's not your fault, kiddo."

"I was sit'," Spencer replied dumbly as Aaron quickly cleaned the floor and threw it in the sink and ran the faucet over it. He picked Spencer up and tried his best not to jostle him as he took him to the bathroom.

He didn't have the heart to hold the boy from his chest, even when he was still wet with sick, and instead let him rest against him, restrained cries pushing up his throat.

"You can't help being sick," Aaron said, placing Spencer in front of the tub while touching his palm to his forehead. Spencer wiped his eyes because tears were starting to form there.

Aaron reached over to turn on the faucet just as Spencer lost his colour once more and stuck his head into the toilet. Aaron winced at the wrenching and sobbing sounds and he patted Spencer's back gently as he lifted his sweaty face out and blinked slowly, tears flooding his eyes.

"Yea," Aaron said as he sat Spencer in his lap and wiped his face with a wet towel. "You're sick, buddy."

* * *

JJ came home early to find Aaron on the couch with Spencer, the toddler with his face beside a bowl and his rabbit under his chin, Aaron's hand stroking back and forth along his shoulder.

He glanced up at JJ as she walked in.

"Is he-?"

"Yep. I think it's a virus. Probably from sucking his _thumb_ ," Aaron said pointedly. Spencer was too out of it to hear.

JJ sighed and dropped into the other couch, bringing her bag with her.

"You were right then. Let's go shopping."

Aaron gave her one of his famous scowls.

"Right now?"

"Yes, we can pick the boys up on our way back. You go get him into something warmer, I can see him shivering, and I'll change quickly."

Aaron did get something warmer for Spencer. He grabbed a soft onesie from his draw, white with prints of ducks.

It wasn't until he dressed Spencer in it that he realised in had feet and a hood. He paused as Spencer opened his eyes a little from his daze and shut them again.

"What the hell," he mumbled and he lifted Spencer up into his arms, bringing his rabbit too and heading down to the car.

* * *

They got to Walmart and grabbed the nearest cart so that Spencer could sit down again. The boy didn't look like he was going to be sick but he slumped into the seat when gently shimmied in. His tiny feet rested against the bars, and his hood was drawn back so his hot face could get some cool air.

Aaron started to push the cart as Spencer leaned his face onto his warm fingers.

Aaron grinned at the boy in his full onesie, his rabbit tucked up alongside him. He nudged JJ who had linked her arm in his as they walked along.

"Remind you of another time?" Aaron asked and he dropped his head to Spencer. JJ followed the gesture and a smile began to paint her face and she reached out and stroked Spencer's foot through the footie pyjamas.

"That seems like forever ago," she said.

"Yea, you're telling me."

Spencer was too drowsy to try anything but rest. He hated being sick, he used to pride himself on his health back when... back... actually, he couldn't remember that time. Now his immune system seemed terrible.

His eyelids fluttered with fatigue but he opened them enough to glimpse JJ and then Aaron. They were both smiling at each other. Spencer pressed his cheek more into Aaron's fingers which flexed a little. He didn't know why they were smiling when he felt so bad.

He mumbled to himself as he tried to sift through his addled mind. He couldn't remember, didn't know how to remember and he just felt awful.

"Here."

JJ turned from the cute baby bibs to Aaron. His fingers were still hostages to Spencer's cheek, but in his other he held a four pack of pacifiers in various colours, the toggle on the front a clear plastic. JJ nodded vaguely and stepped toward the display.

"Maybe not the multi-pack, they won't be as good a quality as um... this." She grabbed a two pack of pacifiers, they looked a less gaudy choice and JJ dropped them in the cart behind Spencer who jolted up.

"Sorry, Spence," JJ said, running her long fingers through Spencer's hair, her engagement ring catching the light above them.

Spencer turned his head weakly and Hotch freed his fingers and steadied Spencer with them.

Spencer narrowed his eyes at the pacifiers as Aaron and JJ started to push the cart again.

He looked back up at them, his lower lip trembling. Nothing made sense. Pacifiers? Why were they getting those? He couldn't remember what they were even doing there.

Hotch caught the sad expression marring Spencer's face and he palmed the boy's fever warm cheek. Spencer pushed his face into Aaron's palm, soft sounds falling from his shaky lips.

"I told you not to suck that thumb of yours," Aaron said. The scolding tone did nothing to sooth Spencer's sadness as the boy made a pained sobbing sound, twisting his face in Aaron's hand so his nose was pressing against Aaron's fingers.

"Aaron, he's exhausted. Don't upset him," JJ said, reaching under the cart seat to squeeze Spencer's foot fondly.

"That's not-"

Another sob bubbled out of Spencer and JJ glared at her fiancé before fishing Spencer out from the cart and hooking him to her hip.

"What daddy meant," JJ said, her tone edging on a growl as she sent an unfriendly scowl Aaron's way. "Is that instead of your thumb, which made you poorly, you can suck on a pacifier. You don't want to get sick again? No, sweetie, it's not nice is it?"

Spencer dropped his face into JJ's shoulder and Aaron winced at the tired and muffled sobbing coming from the boy. Poor thing, he thought, it wasn't his fault really, he didn't know what he as meant to do anymore. Aaron stretched his arm out and rubbed Spencer's back gently while JJ rocked him.

"I'm going to take him to the clothes," JJ said. Aaron glanced down the aisle they had been heading to with the rows and rows of medication.

"Clothes? For who?"

"The boys, Spencer, who else? I think he deserves something after you upset him."

Aaron shook his head but smiled at JJ all the same.

He wandered, on his own now, down to the kids section of the medications and instantly snatched up two bottles of children's Tynol. He grabbed a few other things that he thought would reduce the kid's fever and sickness.

When he was done he rounded on the clothing section just as JJ emerged with Spencer still glued to her hip. Although, now the toddler was holding his head up. He was holding something and gazing down at it while JJ balanced him and five clothing hangers.

Aaron turned the cart so it blocked her path and he looked down disapprovingly at the clothes hangers.

"What are those?" he asked a little intrusively. JJ held up the items and slung them across the seat in the cart.

"They had an offer on. Three shirts for twelve dollars. You think Jack will like the red one? It was the only one in his size. The other two are for Henry. I also got them both these shorts, they need new ones for baseball."

Aaron spared the items a quick glance before he turned back to Spencer.

"Whatcha got there, bud?"

Spencer, although tired and sick, beamed up at Aaron and presented his new thing. Of course, Aaron thought, it was another rabbit. This one was double the size of his old one and was a grey and white colouring.

"It's a treat," JJ added. "Because he's poorly."

"Sure," Aaron chuckled, tickling Spencer under the chin and leaving it at that.

* * *

JJ put the cart back while Aaron carried Spencer to the car. Neither spoke, although Spencer hummed with sickness.

Aaron strapped Spencer into his car seat in three swift movements: plopping him into it, yanking the straps over the arm rests, and buckling them over him.

Spencer just sat quietly, his chubby fingers knitting in the fur of his new rabbit. It towered over him just a bit as Aaron observed. Spencer was gazing at the grey and white face with a childish wonder suggesting the new rabbit's inevitable appearance on the toddler's bed.

Aaron couldn't help smiling at the endearing sight as he fumbled in the plastic bag which he had been sure to pack with just medicine and not JJ's clothing spree.

He pulled out a few packs and slipped the cardboard off the bottles.

He looked up before speaking softly to Spencer who was blinking sleepily at his rabbit. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

Spencer didn't look up immediately and Aaron sighed and reached out to push the rabbit out of Spencer's line of vision. Spencer started to grumble when he saw Aaron staring at him seriously, a bottle and a spoon in his hand.

"Do you think you're going to be sick again, Spencer?" Aaron asked, his fingers on the ridges of the bottle's lid. Spencer looked at his rabbit, as if consulting it and Aaron frowned with amusement.

"Not him, buddy, you."

Spencer looked back up slowly. Christ, the kid's slow, Aaron thought. Spencer finally shook his head and in a croaky voice said "No, I'm just s'eepy. We goin' home?"

Aaron nodded and snapped the seal on the bottle, he shifted the other boxes under his arm to get a good pouring angle.

He noticed Spencer pulling a face at the orange gloop filling the spoon. He set the bottle on the floor momentarily before leaning forward to give Spencer the spoon.

Spencer pressed his face into his rabbit and made an unpleased sound.

"It'll make you feel better, buddy, then you can go to sleep," Aaron said, still holding the spoon. He remember Jack being like this when he was young, heck, he recalled the taste of the stale bottles his mother gave him but it was a necessary evil and he told himself this as he pursued Spencer.

"It'll be really quick. We can count to three," Aaron said. Spencer looked at the spoon with distinct dismay but he managed to pry his mouth open, his arms coming around both his rabbits, the scraggly one and the new fluffy one, as he waited hesitantly.

Aaron put the spoon in his mouth and left it there until the boy closed his lips around it and cleaned it.

Aaron ruffled his hair as Spencer swallowed, his face scrunching up as if he were in pain. "Good boy, one more."

JJ got into the drivers side after dropping off her bags in the trunk and she glanced back as Aaron started to pack the bottles away.

He got into the passenger side and glanced back at Spencer one last time before nodding to JJ.

They drove in silence for ten minutes before JJ sighed.

"Is Spence asleep?"

Aaron looked back and huffed something in the affirmative.

JJ turned to look at Aaron as she drove, alternating gazes between him and the road.

"Don't you feel... I don't know how to phrase it but well... It's weird."

"What?"

"Spence... I mean, not our Spence now but the old Spence, Spencer Reid." JJ took a well needed breath and found Aaron's lost eyes for a brief moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Spencer Reid. That's _who_ I'm talking about. I... I-I miss him, Aaron," JJ said and she breathed afterward and with relief although Aaron still frowned.

"But-" He slung a glance over his shoulder and the sweet face of his son, sleeping restlessly in his car-seat. "That _is_ Spencer," he said.

JJ shook her head and made a conflicted face.

"I know it's him, but it's not him him. You understand."

"A little."

"It's our Spencer all right, but as in... well, our little boy Spencer but not Spencer Reid with three doctorates and an incapacity to function around pretty girls," JJ said and Aaron chuckled before scowling.

"He's still a smart little boy."

"I know that."

"And he still really is Spencer."

"I know..."

"The old Spencer is still part of-"

"Is he?" JJ cut in sharply and Aaron stared at her. He fumbled for words before finally he said "of course. And he'll grow up to be the Spencer we used to know. We just get to enjoy him as our son now. That's all."

"I still miss him. Oh, I love him now, of course I do, I don't know what I would do without that little guy, but I miss the old Spencer too," JJ said in conclusion and she turned all her attention on the road as they drew closer to Jack and Henry's school.

Aaron continued to nod sympathetically, thoughts inspired by JJ's outburst circling his mind.

* * *

They got home with Spencer completely out. JJ put him to bed, praising Aaron for putting him in pyjamas already. She left the pacifier in after giving it a quick wash, not trusting the stores hygiene. Spencer kept his hands near his face as he slept but wrapped his thumbs and fingers around his rabbits rather than his lips.

When Aaron got him later Spencer's fever was slightly lower and he looked at Aaron with more coherency. He subconsciously sucked the pacifier and raised an arm (the other still tight around his rabbits.)

Aaron scooped him up, unused to such a quiet Spencer as he made his way downstairs.

"Think he can stomach some soup?" JJ asked when they walked into the kitchen where Jack and Henry were just finishing their pasta bakes.

Aaron put Spencer in his high chair, not taking the two rabbits from him. He was surprised Spencer hadn't spat out the pacifier yet. In fact he was sitting contently in his high chair, the pacifier bobbing in his mouth occasionally, along with a few babbling mumbles.

"He'd better have some. He's had cereal today and that's it and I'm sure he didn't keep any of it down," Aaron said taking the soup from JJ.

Hotch managed to get half the bowl of soup into Spencer before the boy reached for his pacifier and stuck it in before Aaron could try and feed him more.

They all convened in the living room for a quick movie before the boys went to bed.

Aaron smiled at his family. Spencer was sat between the boys: slumped maybe was a better description of his position. His chin was pressed into his chest and he lay back deeply into the couch, breathing through his nose as he sucked on his pacifier.

Jack had a hand on Spencer's shoulder, rubbing it reassuringly every few minutes.

Aaron leaned back into the couch he was sharing with JJ and wrapped his own arm around her.

"You boys doing okay?" Aaron asked, his eyes more focused on the boys than the TV.

"Yep."

"Hmmm."

"Spence?"

Spencer looked at JJ with dark eyes and he nodded. Aaron noticed the paleness in Spencer's complexion but it didn't worry him much, the kid was still recovering.

Spencer leaned forward to touch his feet which were still submerged in his onesie. As he sat up he swallowed quickly and grabbed the pacifier from his mouth.

"Ouch! O-ouch ouch!" he stuttered, his hands coming up over his mouth before he could say more.

Aaron's eyes widened and he booked it up from the couch as Spencer lurched forward.

"What's that mean?" JJ asked just as Spencer threw up over the carpet.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**


	73. That was a Nightmare

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **Please check my profile. I have a poll for the next story I write. Read the options and vote to give me an idea of what to pursue. Thank you.**

 **So** **this chapter is based on IceLunaWolf and Shia Rephic's idea: nightmare and flour fluff in the kitchen.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Ouch! O-ouch ouch!" he stuttered, his hands coming up over his mouth before he could say more._

 _Aaron's eyes widened and he booked it up from the couch as Spencer lurched forward._

 _"What's that mean?" JJ asked just as Spencer threw up over the carpet._

* * *

Spencer sat up suddenly in his bed. He was unaware of the pacifier in his mouth which he sucked on in panic. He blinked around the room, pulling in sharps breaths through his nose.

"Mommy," he whispered around the pacifier. He scowled down at it, pulling the slimy thing from between his teeth and wiping his lips with Arthur, his new rabbit.

He huddled in his bed and watched the door. "P'eas don't eat me, p'eas don't eat me," he whispered to the monsters behind the door. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry. "Don't get me..."

He swallowed thickly as the words left his mouth and he grabbed Darwin off his bed, clutching him and Arthur to his chest which was rising and falling a little too fast.

"D-Daddy," he called out in a quiet voice. He waited and the longer the silencer swindled the more his chest rose with great swooping gasps.

"Daaaad," he said, wiping away tears from his cheeks with his rabbits.

He heard something move and he help his breath and pressed his back into the wall.

There were footsteps and Spencer didn't know whether to feel scared or relieved.

The door opened and Spencer, unable to stop himself, shoved his face into his palms and willed a cry back inside.

"Spencer?" The voice that spoke was soft and small and Spencer lifted his face and it fell relaxed at the sight of the speaker.

"Jat'," he murmured. Jack smiled and nodded making his way over to the bed before sitting on the edge.

"I heard you from my room. Why are you calling for Dad?"

Spencer stared at Jack and glanced towards the dark, uncharted edges of his room. Without thinking he blurted, "a monstew..."

Jack scowled and looked over to where Spencer's eyes had paused.

"Huh?"

Spencer swallowed again to slicker the way for words and he rubbed his damp eyes. "De monstew fwom my dweams," he added and he looked at Jack seriously clutching his rabbits close to him. The stern 'Hotchner look' softened on and he smiled at Spencer.

"There's no such thing as monsters. Except the ones mommy and daddy catch and those aren't even monsters, they're just people," Jack said. Spencer gazed at him in awe. He knew the boy was right, that the monsters in his dreams were only people too. He also knew they were just sour memories clogging his mind hiding the things he used to know, like what was before mommy and daddy. It felt like he'd been with this family an eternity but if he was just two then that wouldn't make sense. But then again that _would_ be his entire existence.

Spencer pressed his knuckles to his head and whimpered. It was all too much.

"Hey, Spencer, it's okay, look, I'll check for monsters if you like. You have to help me though," Jack said, standing up from the bed and holding his hand out to Spencer. Spencer curled up on the bed and shook his head.

"Dey get me," he whispered. Jack shook his own head.

"No, they would've gotten me if they were in here. I'm bigger so they'd want me more."

That didn't seem to make Spencer feel better because two fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

Jack quickly got to his knees and stuck his head under the bed.

"Nope, Nothing here," he said, grinning at Spencer as he came up. Spencer peeked over the side of the bed to be sure.

He watched Jack routinely search until his door creaked open again.

"Monstew!" Spencer squeaked as Henry poked his head around the door.

Henry squinted through the nightlight, his hair mushed to one side of his head.

"What are you doin?" he grumbled.

Spencer wrapped his blanket over his shoulders and whispered. "Jat's huntin monstews."

Henrys eyes popped open. "Monsters?" he repeated.

Jack shook his head and dropped a book back on the book shelf.

"There's no such thing but I'm checking just to be _extra_ sure," he said.

"Can I Help?"

"No, you should be asleep, Mom and Dad will ground you."

"You're awake and so is Spencer and he was supposed to be asleep ages ago," Henry whined. He looked at Jack and they both glanced at Spencer.

"Fine. Quickly, you check the toy box, I've checked the bed."

Spencer giggled as the boy's snuck around his room looking for 'nothing' if only to make the toddler happy. Jack came back to Spencer nesting in his bed and he clasped his hands together.

"Well, no monsters, I told you," he said.

Spencer double-checked under his bed and he sat up and nodded.

"No monstews," he mimicked. Jack smirked and gave Spencer a warm hug. Henry poked Spencer's side fondly, forcing a giggle from him.

"You can go to sleep now," Jack said and he helped Spencer lay back down. The younger boy lifted his head as expression of panic seeped across it but Jack just smiled to reassure him.

"Sleep," Jack said. He and Henry left after muttering to each other about connecting on their Nintendo's before going back to sleep. Spencer wished they'd take him with them so he could watch and fall asleep with them beside him.

When they did leave Spencer lay watching his nightlight. He felt tendrils fear start edging up at his back so he kissed his rabbit and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Dewes no such fing as monstews, Dewes no such fing as monstews..."

He said it twice more before he was pulled back into a sweet slumber.

He would have been glad not to have gone with the boys as Aaron caught them playing Super Mario after Henry celebrated a little too loudly.

When he looked in on Spencer he smiled softly at the sleeping boy, his rabbits glued in his grip.

* * *

"When's dad back?" Jack asked as he stirred the cake mixture, watching as clumps exploded from bubbles revealing treasures of unmixed flour.

"Soon so we need to get this in the oven and-" JJ grabbed the sugar off Spencer just as it had started to tip. "Not make too much mess."

Spencer giggled sheepishly, wringing his sticky hands in the hem of his top. He was wearing navy shorts and a stripy blue, pink, and yellow top. He'd already got milk on them at breakfast so JJ wasn't so worried about him getting dirty. She looked down at his one orange sock with tigers on and the yellow one with rabbits, and smiled seeing as they were the cleanest items of clothing he was wearing.

Jack and Henry didn't mix their socks, Henry chose to go barefoot more often than not. They were also in shorts, Henry's shorter and red and Jack's long denim. Henry wore an old white shirt while Jack had a minecraft top on.

Spencer smiled up at JJ deciding not to reach for the bags of ingredients from his meagre height. Instead, he hurried to the table and nabbed a chair from its place. He struggled with it but was determined to move it himself, his tiger and rabbit socks slipping on the floor as he pushed it.

JJ had taken up the mixing bowl again and was giving it a good stir.

Henry peeked over the counter and managed to dip his finger in the mix when JJ's head was turned.

"Shall we make the icing now?" Jack asked. JJ paused, tasting the mixture herself before she shrugged.

"Might as well. You think you three can do it while I put these in the oven?"

"Yep!" Was the chorus she was confronted by. As she spooned and scraped the yellow mixture into tins she tried to ignored the crazy and messy actions playing in the corner of her eyes especially when Henry sent a cloud of icing sugar up into the air.

"I'll stir!" Henry took charge of the bowl but Spencer and Jack were trying to butt in.

"Share, Henry!"

"Not yet!"

"I stiw?"

"Not yet, Spence, I just gotta..."

"Give him a go."

"Fine."

"Keep the spoon in the bowl!"

"You're barely mixing it."

"I was stiwing!"

"Sorry, Spencer, but I haven't had a go."

"Jack, don't hog it!

JJ looked at the clock. Aaron should be back in another thirty minutes. She could easily jump in the shower and be done before he got back.

She smiled at the boys mixing the clumpy icing, bickering lightly and sharing turns stirring. Spencer was leaned up on the counter with both hands, his toes on the edge of the chair. JJ grabbed him off the chair and pulled Henry off the counter, setting him on his feet.

"I'm going to have a shower. Can you three please stay and watch TV until I get back. Don't touch the oven okay?"

Jack pushed the icing bowl away and nodded solumnly at JJ.

"Jack's in charge," JJ said as she walked to the front room and set Spencer down on the couch. He crossed his legs and reached for the remote but got there just after Henry.

"I'll be back. Listen to Jack you two."

Spencer just huffed watching the TV flick away from the nature channel.

"Yes, mom!"

* * *

Spencer honestly did try and follow JJ's directions. He sat on the couch for a whole ten minutes, watching Henry's favourite show reluctantly. He felt as if he'd followed the order so well that perhaps he'd earned himself some leeway for just five minutes or so.

With that in mind, Spencer slid off the couch and snuck into the kitchen.

He looked around at the mess they'd made on the counters and in clusters on the floor. He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.

He didn't have anything to do, either risk the stairs which he was certain he'd fall from sooner or later, go back to the boys or clean.

He could have the best surprise for mommy when she came back. He beamed to himself at the mental image of JJ walking into a clean kitchen. He affirmed his choice and started picking up bits of plastic packaging off the floor and he swept some sugar into his hand, making two trips and back to the bin.

When he was done he glanced at the chair and pulled his gum between his teeth.

He could really get some things done up there. Spencer nodded slowly to himself as he thought about it and after another moment's hesitation he grabbed the seat of the chair and shimmied up onto it, kicking his orange and yellow socks against the cabinets to get himself up.

Once up, Spencer turned to the messy counter and grimaced. They had made a _big_ mess.

Spencer sighed and reached his tiny fingers across the counter to grab a cloth. He started to carefully wipe up the mess, making lines of clean and keeping it separate from the dirty.

He got all he could reach after a few minutes of his tongue poking out and his toes straining. He dropped the cloth and looked around for something new to do. He noticed some ingredients hadn't been put away and he reached eagerly for the half full bag of flour, unknowingly dropping his cloth on the chair seat by his feet.

* * *

JJ jogged into her room, a towel clinging to her wet body as she clung to it. She peeked through the curtains and saw Aaron's car come to a stop in their drive.

"Crap," she muttered, dropping the towel and grabbing her bra.

There was a loud bang downstairs and JJ paused. A wail followed shortly after and JJ snatched up her pyjamas and quickly pulled them on. "Double crap."

* * *

"Where's Spence?"

Jack raised his eyebrows at Henry and turned to the spot where their brother had been. "Oh," he mumbled.

Henry stared boredly at the TV. "We should find him," he said, with little intention of moving.

Jack hopped off the couch. "I'm in charge, remember, stay here a minute."

Jack trudged out into the hall and heard a small grunting noise in the kitchen. He made a beeline for it and found Spencer tip-toeing precariously on a chair.

"Spencer!"

Spencer turned suddenly, a bag of flour in his hands. He smiled at Jack and made a move to get down.

"I tleaned up," Spencer said proudly. He held up the flour in his unsteady hand and grinned.

Jack held his hands up in surrender. "Just get down from there, Spencer," he said.

"I was 'bout to-"

Suddenly, Spencer's foot caught on the damp cloth, sliding against the varnished chair and taking him with it. Spencer tumbled off the chair and onto his butt. Jack could only gape in horror at the loud and painful collision before the bag of flour, that had gone up in the air, crashed upside down on the back of Spencer's head, dousing him in white.

The kitchen was almost smokey and Jack waved the powder away just as Spencer's hands went to his backside and he let out a cry of pain.

* * *

Aaron practically bounced out his car. He grinned as he slammed the door shut and hurried to the house. He paused with the key and decided to knock instead.

There was a scuffle inside and a strange whining sound as the door clicked.

Hotch smiled down as Jack appeared in the doorway looking a little frazzled.

He then saw Spencer in Jack's arms.

The toddler was covered in flour, his normally brown hair, a milky white. Flour had clumped together by his chin where his tears were accumulating but thankfully Jack had wiped the rest of his face. Spencer sobbed louder and Jack passed him over to Aaron whose face had twisted with concern.

"What happened?" he asked, taking Spencer urgently.

JJ rushed downstairs then, her hair soaking and her pyjamas askew.

"What's wrong!?" she cried. She saw Spencer in Aaron's arms and the flour on his shoulders, ears and hair and she scowled.

"He fell off the chair. Then the flour fell on him too," Jack said.

Spencer fisted his eyes and continued to cry. "I-I-I twied to t'ean," he whined, rubbing his lower back.

Aaron put his hands on the back of Spencer's neck and stroked the powdery skin there. "Shhh, it's okay," he said as he exchanged a worried look with JJ. She wiped some flour off Spencer's eyebrow before shooing Jack back into the front room and going back to the kitchen.

Aaron followed, bouncing Spencer gently and talking to him to calm him down.

JJ fished the cakes from the oven while explaining to Aaron what had happened. Spencer calmed down in Aaron's arms but his one hand kept absently rubbing his backside.

"Someone wasn't listening," Aaron said as JJ leaned back on the counter.

"I shouldn't have left them."

"Still, he should have listened shouldn't you Spencer?" Aaron asked, shaking Spencer who nodded weakly against his shoulder. Aaron scruffed up Spencer's hair, creating a flour cloud.

"And now look at you," he said.

Spencer raised his head, his mouth turned unhappily. "And my... butt. It 'till huwts."

"I'm not surprised." Aaron looked up at the clock and shifted Spencer. "I'll give him a bath. I'll be back to help clean."

JJ shrugged. "I'll have the boys help me."

Aaron smiled and leaned over her, pressing a firm yet loving kiss to her lips. "And thank you for the cake."

"The boys did most the work. Someone helped too much," JJ said and Spencer nuzzled his face into Aaron's shoulder.

He took that as his cue to take Spencer upstairs for a bath since he was ghostly white with flour.

His clothes went straight into the basket and Aaron ran the bath. Spencer rubbed his backside, whimpering at the sight of the dark red marks the fall had left.

He bathed quietly, pushing his boat under so water filled it and letting it slowly float back up.

Aaron was eerily silent and Spencer was almost relieved when he fished him from the tub.

He had only been helping. He didn't mean to make everyone angry. _No, they were worrie_ d came another thought as Spencer shivered in his towel, waiting for Aaron to finish cleaning his ears.

Spencer put his thumb between his teeth as Aaron scrubbed a fluffy towel over him. He saw the action and yanked the offending hand away from Spencer with a scowl. Spencer whined, his eyes getting teary.

"Here," Aaron said and he picked up a pacifier on the sink and pushed it into Spencer's mouth. The boy looked less happy than he had with his thumb but he started sucking it quietly as Aaron pulled his pyjamas on.

Aaron pulled Spencer to his feet and held him by his shoulders.

"Spencer," he said seriously. Spencer's wandering and sleepy eyes found him. He swallowed heavily when he saw Aaron's dark eyes. He felt his eyes blur with tears and he really couldn't help it. _Why did he look so disappointed?_

"I'm sowwy, Daddy," he whispered. "I'm weally sowwy, I just-"

"Spencer," Aaron said sternly and Spencer shut his mouth, tears decending his cheeks. He sniffled loudly despite trying to be quiet. The sobs were starting to bubble up.

Aaron felt equally as guilty as he watched Spencer struggle with keeping his emotions under wraps.

"You know what you did wrong, don't you?" he asked. Spencer nodded shakily, heaving in a breath and hiccuping.

"You didn't listen to Jay- mommy after what she told you and you got hurt. You know not to be alone in the kitchen."

A sob did break through then, and another followed it while Spencer burrowed his palms into his eyes.

Aaron locked his jaw and continued. "You could have been hurt worse-"

"I-I-I was just twyna help mommy!"

"Spencer stop."

"I w-was t'eanin up, D-Dadeeee!" Spencer whined, hiccuping loudly and rubbing his red eyes. Aaron felt his stern expression slip a little and his grip grew limp.

"That's very nice of you but you didn't listen to Mommy," Aaron said. Spencer just sobbed weakly.

"Sowwy," he whispered between a hiccup and a sob. Aaron finally had enough and he pulled Spencer into his chest. He enveloped the boy and Spencer wrapped his arms and legs around him.

He patted Spencer's backside and the boy wailed into his shoulder.

"I guess that will be punishment enough," he said, recalling the red mark creeping up Spencer's coccyx. Spencer nodded into his shoulder.

"I-I'll nevew t'ean again," he promised. Aaron raised and eyebrow in amusement.

"Not exactly the lesson you should learn from this, buddy."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Next week will be Eris's suggestion where the boys find a stray and I'm so excited to write that.**

 **So many good ideas! I can't wait to write them all. I'll be sending messages out to you soon to let you know what future your ideas will be used in.**

 **See you then.**


	74. The Stray

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Today's chapter comes from Eris's idea. The boys find a stray.**

 **Thanks for the support on the last chapter.**

 **If you haven't already head over to my profile and vote on the poll to have a say in what story I write next. This will be closing VERY SOON.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _"I-I'll nevew t'ean again," he promised. Aaron raised and eyebrow in amusement._

 _"Not exactly the lesson you should learn from this, buddy."_

* * *

"No, Jack."

"Please please!"

"No! We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because its a dog!"

Aaron leaned forward on the kitchen counter and let out a long and exasperated sigh.

He'd got home from work an hour ago. JJ was picking Spencer up from nursery so he was in charge or Henry and Jack. And of course, while under his supervision they'd found a mangy stray off the streets.

"But we named her!" Henry cried. Aaron shut his mouth and pinched the bridge of his nose hard.

 _They've named her,_ he thought, _they've named her_!

Jack nodded proudly and stood up, taking the small dog with him and holding her forward proudly. She just sat there dumbly, probably just thankful to be inside.

"This is Rosie," Jack announced.

Rosie licked her nose and panted in Jack's arms. She was smiling, if a dog could smile, and she was looking right at Aaron. She was a sandy ginger colour. Probably soft if she were washed. Her ears were short and matted and her legs stumpy and brown with mud. They would later discover that Rosie was a Norfolk terrier.

Something inside Aaron clenched and he tried to rationalise with his beating heart.

 _No, you have three kids, no._.. he thought _. But she seems sweet_.

 _Fleas, Aaron, worms, did you think of that? We could take her to the vets... vet bills, and what about when she dies? Think of the boys._

"Dad? Please? We'll take good care of her," Jack said. Rosie was still in his arms and Henry started to pet her head roughly. The dog just closed her eyes and panted through it happily.

"She might be a lost dog," Aaron said finally. He saw the boys slump, their hopeful smiles falling.

"We'll have to make posters in case someone's looking for her," he added.

The boys nodded, Jack putting Rosie on the floor. Her tail wagged excitedly as she padded around their feet.

"But what if she's not found?" Henry asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Aaron rubbed the back of his head. Of course, the dog was rubbing against his leg. She lifted her head and smiled at him. _How can dogs smile_? He thought bitterly.

He looked back at the boys and sighed. "I'll... I'll have to talk to mom..."

* * *

JJ carried Spencer to the car, his finger painting rolled up and tucked under her arm while Spencer held his new rabbit Arthur between his clenched fists.

He was quiet. Normally he'd turn to JJ, his tiny face brimming with more exultation than it should be able to, and he'd open his mouth and start to list off everything he'd done that day. And by everything, JJ meant literally _everything._ 'Zach said dat his mommy smotes... gwandpa smotes doesn't he?' This had been just one of his babblings last week. JJ had to slow him down and calmly inform the toddler that no, grandpa Rossi didn't smoke, he chose to have an occasional cigar but it wasn't a habit. And 'grandpa Rossi' was a sentiment Spencer had slowly ingrained into his vocabulary for the past few weeks. The Italian had yet to hear his new title but Aaron and JJ didn't hear the end of it what with Henry and Jack also following suit.

No, today, Spencer was uncharacteristically quiet. JJ walked the final distance to the car and unlocked the door. She was regretting her tight black jeans since the day was surprisingly sunny and the waistband was boring marks into her skin. She placed Spencer in his seat and adjusted her belt to relieve the jean marks.

Spencer wriggled his own butt back into his car seat, well informed of the routine at that point. JJ got comfy in her own jeans and she watched while Spencer reached gingerly onto the middle seat and pulled up Darwin, his other rabbit, by his ear.

Darwin was looking a little scraggly. His left ear was slightly stretched, the fur rubbed flat and the thread at the seams was coming undone slightly. The rest of the fur was unlike Arthur's glossy shine, it was scruffy, patches of love staining it in some places, in need of a wash everywhere else.

Spencer sat Darwin in his lap and squeezed him lovingly, not forgetting Arthur who also got an endearing little hug.

Feeling a little less claustrophobic in her own jeans, JJ leaned forward and pulled Spencer's buckles out from behind him. She adjusted Spencer's red hoodie, moving the zip away from the buckle. He was wearing a short sleeve shirt, half tucked in after nursery. It was light orange and there were little llamas dotted all over it, some brown and yellow and some others dyed hot pink and ocean blue.

His jeans were much cuter than any pair JJ had tried to squeeze into. They were obviously tiny which made Garcia squeal every time she saw them because 'babies have iddy biddy tooshies and chubby little legs and scrummy toesies,' as she put it. On the back pocket was an embroidered fire truck which sparked appeal in kids.

Spencer didn't kick his odd socked feet as he normally did. His purple converse just lay at the edge of his seat as he petted his rabbits.

JJ clicked the buckle together and beamed at Spencer. He didn't smile back.

"You okay, sweetheart?" she asked and Spencer just nodded quickly. JJ got into the front and started to pull out.

"How was your day, Spence?"

JJ looked at Spencer's reflection in the rearview mirror. He looked her way and then down at his fingers. He wet his lips and shrugged.

"Spence?"

Spencer sucked on the corner of his lip before in a small voice he asked: "whewe did I tome fwom?"

JJ frowned and opened her mouth to question him when Spencer started again.

"I know whewe babies tome fwom... but I'm not youw baby..."

"You'll always be one of my boys," JJ said. She was trying to avoid what he asked. She hated lying to him but there was no way she could tell him what he'd already forgotten.

 _I can't tell him,_ she thought. _Can't... or won't?_ She shook her head of the selfish thought and glanced back in the rearview mirror to see Spencer looking into it back at her.

"Your real mommy and daddy couldn't keep you, Spence," JJ explained. It really wasn't a lie. The Reid's were no more capable at caring for Spencer than a pair of porcupines. JJ scrunched her lips together angrily at the thought of William Reid leaving Spencer with his schizophrenic mother. Sure, Spencer loved her, JJ thought with a tang of bitterness on her tongue. But he _became_ the parent.

Spencer was taking in the information like sour candy, his light eyebrows swooping down. "Why?"

JJ had to force herself not to run the stop light. "Why!?" she repeated. Spencer nodded in the back seat. The real 'Why' was 'why were children so damn inquisitive?'

"Because... because they couldn't care for you, honey."

Spencer nodded slowly and his eyes dropped. "They didn't want me?" he murmured.

 _Great_ , JJ thought. She really was painting a pretty picture of the Reid's. "No, no. Your mommy loved you very much but she's ill and she can't take care of you."

JJ realised how much she missed big Spencer in that moment. He'd probably laugh or promise JJ that he was fine when he really wasn't.

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, very nice. Very stubborn too, just like you little man."

Spencer giggled at that.

"What about my weal daddy?"

JJ closed her eyes for a moment. The lights turned green and she eased her foot off the break. "Spencer, your real father isn't anything like your mommy or you. He's selfish. He wasn't even there when we got you."

"Oh..."

"But that doesn't mean you're not wanted. Me and daddy will always want you," JJ said.

"Why _did_ you teep me?" Spencer asked.

"Why did we...? That's a silly question, Spencer. We love you. There shouldn't be any more reason than that."

Spencer smiled bashfully and he seemed more comfortable than before. "Well I wove you too!" he said.

JJ looked back at him and Spencer smiled. What she really wanted to tell him; why she really had to keep him was more than that.

 _Because_ , she thought, _you're my Spence and I have to have you in my life any way I can. In any package._

With the tension somewhat dispersed, JJ flicked on the radio.

"What else did you do today?" she asked, stopping on a kid's radio station and turning it up.

Spencer started talking a mile a minute about finger painting and the six books he'd read (nothing as substantial as the copy of 'Great Expectations' that he'd zoomed through over the weekend.)

They were getting close to home when Spencer had finished exacting every part of his day.

JJ heard a familiar tune on the radio and she smirked.

"Henry's favourite songs on," she called into the back.

Spencer peeked up and held up two fingers like pincers. JJ nodded and mimicked the action.

She wasn't exactly obsessed with the song but she knew Aaron despised it, so obviously she had the boys sing it on _every_ car journey.

"Baby shark do do da doo da doo," JJ sang with the radio while Spencer butchered his own attempt in the back, giggling all the while.

Spencer clapped his rabbits together when it finished.

"Do ooo doo do do do doooo..." Spencer mumbled from the back and JJ laughed.

In the last fifteen minutes, the toddler managed to sink to sleep with both his rabbits pressed to his cheeks.

* * *

JJ walked up to the front door, one arm around Spencer the other trying to keep her bags from slipping down her fingers which were already growing red from strain.

Before she could reach out to open the door (something that she was sure to cause her things to crash to the floor) it opened for her.

Aaron stood in the doorway, one hand holding the door the other pressed to the frame. He smiled sheepishly but didn't move from his obstructing position.

"Jen!" he said an unfamiliar exuberance to his voice that had JJ frowning. She shifted, moving the bags further up her hand to relieve the pressure and Aaron lunged forward and took them all from her, his awkward smile still in place.

JJ, now with her hand free, hitched Spencer up, unintentionally waking him up.

"Let me help you, sweetheart," Aaron said, placing the bags on the other side of the door before returning to his position.

"Can we come in?" JJ asked. She frowned at Aaron's own lack of scowl. He had an idiotically desperate look on his face.

"What have you done?"

"Nothing. We... I haven't... well." Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and his smile slipped into a slant.

Spencer rubbed his cheek against JJ's shoulder, pulling Arthur up to rub his eyes with. JJ ran her hand up his back gently as she eyed Aaron.

"Well?"

"The boys... um..."

Spencer turned his head and squinted at Aaron. He pointed to him lazily, his head still against JJ.

Aaron waved awkwardly but stopped when JJ glared at him.

"If they've made a mess they can clean it, Aaron."

"It's not that."

"Come on, we'd like to come in sometime today. What's happened?"

Spencer closed his eyes sleepily and the next time he opened them there was a scruffy looking dog poking its head out from behind Aaron's legs. He sat up in JJ's arms and pointed down at the dog instead of at Aaron.

"Puppy!" he shrieked, kicking JJ in his leg-bouncing excitement.

JJ looked from the scruffball to Aaron who had that dumb smile on again.

"Surprise?"

JJ shook her head and shifted Spencer who was calling to the dog and wriggling madly. "No," she said.

"The boys-"

"No."

"-found him-"

"Aaron-"

"-they named her already-"

"Nope, nope, not doing this."

"Rosie is actually quite sweet, she can sit and-"

"Aaron!"

Aaron stopped and finally forced himself to painfully look into JJ's irritated eyes.

Spencer was twisting wildly to see the dog. He was smiling so wide, Aaron was sure it was the happiest he'd seen the boy.

Aaron bent down and scratched behind 'Rosie's ears and she cocked her head to the side fondly.

"We have to take her somewhere else, Aaron," JJ said as Aaron straightened up, the dog still attached to his side as Spencer was to JJ.

"But Jack and Henry have named her."

"The sooner we do it the less attached they'll-"

"Wosie!" Spencer yelled. The dog flicked her head toward him and her tail began to beat on Aaron's ankle. Spencer giggled and put his face up close to JJ's so his nose was touching her cheek.

"Tan we 'teep wosie?" he asked in a small voice. "I pwomise to love hew..."

JJ pressed Spencer's head back to her shoulder and rubbed his back again. She stepped forward making both Aaron and Rosie hop out the way.

Aaron watched her back as she walked down the hall. Spencer stared at Rosie with a puppy dog face of his own, waving sadly at the dog.

JJ paused at the kitchen door and she sighed. Not looking back at Aaron she said, "she needs a bath."

Jack and Henry, who had been listening on the stairs, thundered down and scooped the dog up, taking her back up with them. Aaron was smiling for real as he shut the door, listening to Spencer chatter excitedly to JJ about all the things they'd do with Rosie.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Next chapter will feature Dave babysitting Spencer as requested by Diana and Mob85.**

 **See you then and don't forget to vote.**


	75. Grandpa Rossi

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Thank you to all the voters on my profile. How to parent was the top choice so I will start that very soon. I haven't actually prepared anything for it yet. I thought 'Arrow through my heart' was going to win and I have things written for that. I will definitely get to it soon. If you don't like the outcome I'm sorry but I've had the poll up for two weeks and have sent out reminders. Only 11 of you voted so I'm going to go with their final decision.**

 **Thanks everyone who reviewed! We're at 900 reviews!**

 **Don't forget to review with your own ideas on the following chapters, I'm still taking requests.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

 _Jack and Henry, who had been listening on the stairs, thundered down and scooped the dog up, taking her back up with them. Aaron was smiling for real as he shut the door, listening to Spencer chatter excitedly to JJ about all the things they'd do with Rosie._

* * *

"Gwandpa!"

Rossi paused in the hallway, shooting Aaron a half confused look with a slanted smirk attached.

Aaron rubbed his forehead and said: "yea, that's one of the new developments around here."

They turned back to Spencer and Henry, the latter leaping into Dave's arms while Spencer embraced his leg.

"Hey, kiddos."

"Henry! You're supposed to be getting ready?"

Dave tilted his head up the stairs where the call had come from and saw JJ stood at the top, her arm draped along the banister and an elegant dress drooling over her. The back had yet to be zipped. Her hair was up in a curly ponytail, her fringe twisted into it. She smiled sheepishly and drew the arm of the dress further up.

"Rossi," she said in a flustered breath. She shifted for Henry as he charged past her on the stairs. In her other hand was a stick of mascara that she was carful not to touch anything with.

Dave waved as Spencer reached his arms up toward him. He bent down and picked Spencer up, the boy quickly wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thanks again," JJ said. She was holding the dress up to her neck, embarrassed suddenly by her show of skin. Dave just nodded his head and chuckled.

"Not a problem. It was about time I took my share of time with Spencer."

"I'll be down in a second, Aaron, welcome our guest properly please." JJ spun around, clutching the back of her dress. Dave averted his eyes while

Aaron grinned briefly at the sight of her bra-strap: she'd worn the lace one.

"I have som'fing to s'ow you, gwandpa!" Spencer said, pulling both Dave and Aaron's attention back to him.

"Do you?"

"I have-"

"You'll have plenty of time to show him, buddy," Aaron said. He motioned Dave over and took Spencer from him.

He smiled down at Spencer. He'd changed the toddler into a pair of Henry's old pyjamas, the top was sagging loosely, the short sleeves coming to his elbows and the hem went to his thighs. The sleeves and back were light blue and the front was grey with a Sesame Street character in each corner of the top, filling it with cracked vibrancy from too many washes. Spencer was also wearing the light blue shorts to match and these fell to his knees thanks to JJ's stitching.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go put on your show while we get ready?" Aaron asked, ruffling the grinning boy's damp hair. Spencer looked at Dave and then back at Aaron who shook his head.

"Da... grandpa is staying, he'll join you in a minute. You go on ahead." Aaron set Spencer down on his feet, knowing that Dave was watching him.

Spencer hurried to the front room, his little feet slapping on the tiles before meeting carpet. Aaron watched to be sure he made it to the couch before turning back to Dave.

"So-"

"Did you teach him that?"

Aaron closed his mouth and frowned at Dave thoughtfully.

"Grandpa?" Dave added. There wasn't any bitterness in his voice which seemed a relief to Aaron.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Since you last saw him... since the incident really, Spencer's changed," Aaron said. Avoiding major details and only making Dave more confused.

"Changed?" he asked, shifting his posture to the left. "How so?"

Aaron glanced back at Spencer with a sympathetic look.

"He's forgotten."

"How much?"

"Everything..."

Dave dropped his arms. "You're sure?" he muttered."

Aaron nodded slowly and turned back.

"Oh... poor kid."

Aaron rubbed the back of his head. "But that's the thing... he's actually enjoying himself, it's like a relief for him not to remember."

"For you or him?"

"Hm?"

"Nothing. As long as Spencer's okay that's all that matters to me. Big or small," Dave said, sidetracking from his doubt.

Aaron sighed with relief. "Good. There are other things you should know. In terms of babysitting. First off, he hasn't had dinner. He's had a bath and he's ready for bed but he still needs to eat. JJ had some turkey dinosaurs in the oven and she cut some cucumber and carrots to go with them."

"Right."

Dave glanced into the kitchen to see a high chair and a bright oven.

"You might need to cut the dinosaurs small. He goes to bed at 7.30. Make sure he uses the toilet before bed. One story if you can manage it. And don't let him work his way into two stories because it doesn't stop from there." Aaron took a quick breath, not noticing Dave's concentrated look. "He has the nightlight on and if he starts to suck his thumb give him a pacifier. Oh, and he won't sleep without Arthur or Darwin anymore."

"And who are they?"

"His rabbits."

"Ah, of course."

There was a bang from upstairs and suddenly Jack and Henry were bounding down with full backpacks.

Dave stood back as Jack flew by.

"And what of this grandpa business?" Dave asked as Henry rushed past into the front room where Spencer cried that he 'was wat'sing dat!'

JJ laughed, finally in her dress, a white shroud over her shoulders as she brushed past the two. "Go with it, it's cute," she said. She pressed a quick kiss upon Aaron's lips which seemed to surprise and please him. He himself was in a colourful shirt the boys had got him for Christmas, and navy trousers which practically sparkled with newness.

"Does he actually think-"

"No, but I expect that's who he sees you as. He never had a grandparent before... at least he hadn't met his biological ones," JJ said and Rossi didn't argue again, he suddenly felt bad for even questioning it.

JJ pulled her bag off the door handle and slung it over her shoulder.

"Do you want anything from our room?" Aaron asked, heading for the stairs.

"Uh... oh, lipstick, please. And hurry up we better go, Sarah's expecting the boys at six. We have ten minutes." Then turning to Dave JJ smiled softly. "Thank you again. Jack and Henry are staying at their friend Andy's so you don't need to worry about them. We'll be back before midnight."

"Have fun, and don't worry about me and the little bambino," he said.

"Alright. Help yourself to anything you want to eat and-"

"Gwandpaaaa!"

Dave and JJ glanced toward the front room, both smirking.

"Looks like you're wanted," JJ said, motioning to the door.

"Come on, boys! We're going!"

Dave dropped down on the couch beside where Spencer was stood, his feet sinking into the pillows. He grinned at Dave, waving the remote in front of him.

"Spencer sit down!"

Spencer plopped down onto his backside hiding his sheepish face from Aaron who was stood in the front door, about to leave.

Dave chuckled and helped hide Spencer by waving Aaron off.

Aaron smiled. "Make sure he doesn't stand on there, he'll fall. We'll see you later. Be good, Spencer!"

Aaron went to leave when Spencer let out a panicked squeak. He wriggled off the couch and ran to Aaron.

Dave saw a slight roll in Aaron's eyes, it was a fond act as the unit chief leaned down and accepted Spencer's hug. He pressed a quick kiss to the side of Spencer's head and whispered something about not standing on the couch and that he should listen to what Dave said.

"And you know your bedtime, Spencer. Don't push your luck."

Spencer nodded as he scampered back to Rossi and with one last glance Aaron turned to the sound of his running engine and shut the door behind him.

Spencer struggled back onto the couch with the help of Dave's hand giving his butt a shove.

Spencer sat on the couch, his back turned to the TV as he stared at Dave. He was smiling like a madman and it was unsettling to Dave.

"Spen-"

"Tan we p'ay chess?" Spencer asked, interrupting Dave's question. The Italian paused with his mouth open and glanced at the toy chest in the corner of the room. There were some things scattered around it but the lid had been secured and a child's chessboard set up. _So that's what you want,_ Dave thought as Spencer bounced comically on the cushion.

Dave glanced at his watch. The turkey dinosaurs would be done soon and with the way the two of them played they'd be burnt before they'd made the first ten moves.

"Really quick game, kiddo," Dave warned and as the first words left his mouth Spencer had slid off the couch and bolted for the chessboard.

Dave got up slowly and followed the kid.

He let Spencer go first and moved his pieces carefully while Spencer practically threw them at him.

"Not so fast, bambino."

"You said twick!"

"A quick game doesn't mean you have to go breaking the set. Give yourself a second to think about your moves."

Dave moved a piece and glanced at the kitchen. He wondered if Spencer even understood what he was on about. He was a genius, sure, but he also had the mental capacity of a two-year-old genius, he wasn't sure if that affected his smarts.

He heard Spencer smack his bishop into one of Dave's pieces.

"Youw go, youw go! Gwandpa youw go!"

Dave turned back and looked across at Spencer who was beaming at Dave's tentative hand.

He moved just as a faint beeping came from the kitchen, placing his queen down and turning to the sound.

"Teck!"

Dave jumped. He turned and frowned at Spencer. "What?"

Spencer pointed to his bishop and showed Dave a toothy grin.

"Teck! Youw move!"

"Check... how..." Dave looked around the board. He laughed and shook his head, moving a random piece and letting Spencer take his king.

"You haven't lost your touch have you?"

"Nope! I win?"

"Yea, you win, kiddo. How about some dinner to celebrate?"

Spencer nodded happily. He reached his arms up toward Dave. Dave went to walk out. Spencer stared at his back and whined.

"What?" Rossi said, seeing Spencer reach his arms up again and pout.

"Cawwy me?"

"No..."

Spencer dropped his arms and looked down at his chessboard, his smile suddenly gone.

"Oh for Christ... here," Dave said, hooking his hands under Spencer's arms. The toddler giggled, grabbing Arthur and Darwin who had been acting as his cushions. He clung to Dave's neck as he hoisted him up.

"You'll be too big for this someday," Dave said as he walked, with Spencer rubbing his face against his collarbone, to the kitchen.

Dave deposited Spencer in his seat, taking his rabbits off him as he went to the counter. Spencer whined, reaching two grabby fists out for the rabbits. Dave set them on the counter.

He switched the oven off and fished out a tray with three dinosaurs on. He fanned them with a flimsy chopping board before he picked up a knife to slice up the Turkey dinosaurs.

"Gwandpa wossi!" Spencer grumbled, pushing against his straps.

"Just cutting them up kiddo, here, have these if you're hungry." Dave paused in his cutting and handed Spencer the plate of carrot and cucumber sticks. Spencer pointed to his rabbits with an angry pout.

"Noooo! Awthuw and Da'win!"

Dave glanced at the rabbits and shook his head.

"Sorry, bambino, but you don't want to get them dirty do you?" The question was rhetorical and he let Spencer simmer on it while he finished cutting the dinosaurs up. He grinned when he heard Spencer crunching the carrots, most likely trying his best to keep a sulky quiet around him and failing.

Dave set the knife in the sink and picked up the chopping board with the chopped dinosaurs on. Spencer had a cucumber stick in his mouth when Rossi slid the turkey pieces onto his plate.

The cucumber stick slipped from Spencer's mouth as he gasped at the turnkey.

Dave beamed at his handiwork. _Not bad for a guy with zero experience with kids. That is a decent meal._ He was forgetting that JJ had cut and plated the vegetables and Aaron had put the dinosaurs in the oven.

Spencer raised his head to Dave's beaming face with his lower lip trembling. Dave's smile fell.

"What is it, kiddo?"

"Da dinosauws..." Spencer mumbled, pointing to a piece of T-Rex. Dave followed the finger. Well, it wasn't so much a T-Rex anymore.

"Yea, dinosaurs," Dave said, picking a piece up and offering it to Spencer who turned his head away, a whine coming from him as he did.

"You tilled dem!" Spencer cried. His expression was so sad that Dave felt his heart clench.

"No, I... I was just cutting them to cool them down. You can't eat a whole one, bambino."

Spencer shoved the plate away; Dave caught it before it went over the edge.

"Spencer..."

"Dewe not dinosauws! You tut dem up!"

"I had to-"

"You tilled dem!"

Dave's mouth slipped down in panic when Spencer's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Here," he said quickly, putting the plate back in front of Spencer. He matched up a few pieces and made a diplodocus. "See, it's back together and um..."

Dave looked back at the table and eyed the ketchup bottle. He grabbed it and popped the cap open.

"Look, we can glue it back together."

Spencer sniffed as he watched Dave spread sauce between the cracks. The dinosaur was back together again to Spencer's surprise.

Dave watched Spencer with anticipation until he finally picked up a piece of its tail and stuck it in his mouth with a smile.

"Mmmm!"

"Thank god," Dave muttered.

Spencer only ate one and a half dinosaurs but he only left one cucumber stick so Dave unstrapped him and let him down. He gave him his rabbits back and Spencer bared his teeth happily.

Suddenly his features twisted into excitement.

"You haven't met Wosie!" he cried. Dave nearly choked on the body of a leftover dinosaur that he'd been sneaking. He swallowed dryly and looked at Spencer with teary eyes.

"W-what was that?"

"Wait hewe! She's 'till s'eeping."

Dave took a sip of water to get the rest of the dinosaur down and he didn't steal anymore.

Spencer's little bare feet tapped lightly on the tiles as he went only to come back a few minutes later, half carrying, half dragging a creamy blonde terrier. Her tail was wagging between Spencer's legs and her tongue lolled out. Spencer lifted her a little higher with a grunt of effort and he beamed at Dave.

"Dis is Wosie!" he said proudly, setting the dog back down and giving her a friendly pat.

"Ah," Dave said. So this was the animal that had caused Aaron's unwavering staminate to well... waver.

Dave put the plate in the dishwasher and turned and kneeled before Spencer. Rosie padded forward and nearly caught her tongue in her teeth when she rested her chin on Dave's knee.

Dave gave an awed chuckle and rubbed the pad of his thumb up her nose.

"We put postews up and talled lots of people but she wasn't dewes a-an' she's not mitwo...mito... tip-"

"Microchipped?" Dave offered as he ran his hand along Rosie's soft fur belly and she let herself fall to the floor, her head still in Dave's knee.

Spencer nodded, his expression bright.

"Daddy's 'till looting but he said she's ouws now!"

"You don't say?"

"Uh huh!"

* * *

Dave found out Spencer's 'shows' were on the nature and history channels. He ended up with Spencer glued to his side as they watched a documentary on the Vietnam war.

Dave snorted at some of the inaccuracies every once in a while and he smirked each time Spencer interrupted with a random fact.

"I know you know a lot, kiddo, but it's different when you're actually there." Dave sighed and leaned back into the couch. Spencer was gazing up at him in awe. He climbed to his knees and grabbed Rossi's arms with his two small hands.

Dave looked down at his awe-rounded eyes.

"Tell me."

And Dave did tell him. He'd closed his mouth hesitantly, his eyes falling upon Spencer's curious ones before he'd taken a long gulp, shimmied the boy into his side and began.

For the most part, Spencer just gazed at him in awe. Dave was sure the boy's neck was aching at times from tilting up to watch him. His head fell at one point but Dave knew he was still listening. Right up until he slumped against Dave.

"Kiddo?" he whispered, shaking Spencer gently. The boy hummed and curled into Dave.

"I hope I'm not that boring..." Dave smirked and glanced at his watch. He nearly leaped off the couch at what the hands were indicating. Thankfully he only jolted slightly, keeping Spencer soundly asleep.

When had it gotten to 9.56?

"Shit..." Dave mumbled and he carefully tucked his fingers under Spencer's baggy t-shirt arms. He pulled Spencer up and held him against his chest, pressing his cheek into the fleshy part of his shoulder.

"Bedtime for bambino... and we won't be telling Aaron or JJ about the time," Dave muttered, standing from his seat which was fiery from how long they'd been sat there.

He made his way up the stairs slowly, listening to the scamper of Rosie's paws follow him and wait outside Spencer's door. The room was cast in a dreamy blue hue.

Dave took Spencer and his stuffed rabbits to the bed and deposited them gently onto the sheets, righting Spencer's pyjamas as he did.

He pulled the covers up to Spencer's chin and made sure his rabbits weren't too lost in the sheets. Spencer shifted and smacked his lips together.

Dave smiled fondly and ran his fingers along Spencer's scalp.

"Next time I'll tell you about Italy," he whispered, standing up and heading toward the door, shooting the already on night-light a reassuring look. "And maybe I'll have to take you and the boys there one day."

Dave crept out of the door, managing to step over Rosie who had been waiting with thumping tail to have Dave all to herself for belly rubs.

Dave held onto the door and watched Spencer for a moment as Rosie nudged him impatiently.

He looked down at the dog and chuckled. "You better not tell JJ or Aaron about this... especially not JJ."

* * *

 **Next chapter is suggested by hime1437.**

 **As I said please review to give requests and to tell me what you thought of the chapters. I really appreciate it.**

 **Thank you.**


	76. Circus

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Chapter requested by Hime1437**

 **This is a long one...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Previously:**

* * *

It was a strange case that had Aaron and JJ handing Spencer, Henry, and Jack over to Haley.

"Jess said she's fine to have them. I convinced her of all three so if Sean isn't sure-"

"Thank you... so much, but Sean has been asking for a few weeks now to have the boys," Aaron said, ruffling Henry's hair as he took his bag from him.

Haley glanced at the boys as they hurried to the front room. She smiled awkwardly. "I know, but I've passed the boys off to Sean before and I feel bad."

"You've got work," JJ said, her own lips pulled into a sympathetic smile.

Haley shrugged but her smile remained sad. "Don't we all."

"I'd drink to that"

* * *

Haley had the boys for the night while JJ, Aaron, and the team worked their heads around an unsub who was piercing his victims together into jigsaw corpses and posting the other parts across several states.

Thankfully, the boys were far from those gruesome happenings. Haley took them to school the next day and dropped Spencer off at nursery.

Sean picked them all up later and took them to his apartment.

The kids were perfect for him the entire night. It wasn't until the morning that they started stirring trouble.

Sean was woken by Spencer who had tried to climb up into his double bed.

He sat up suddenly and saw Spencer's wet brown eyes looking back at him.

"Spencer?" he croaked in a sleep riddled voice. Spencer sniffled and nodded, rubbing his fingers in the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Sean sat up and squinted at his clock. It was half five.

Spencer licked his lips, dropping both his rabbits onto the bed and trying to pull himself up again.

"It was dawk," he mumbled. Sean leaned over and helped heave Spencer up.

"A-and I had a nightmawe."

Spencer curled up on himself and stared back at Sean.

"Oh... bud... I'm sorry."

"Tan I s'eep wid you?" Sean looked down at Spencer and his shimmering puppy dog eyes.

Sean fell back into his pillows, handing Spencer some of the sheets. "Sure. Try and get more sleep, buddy."

"Otay... fant you."

* * *

Sean woke up again at half six and he went to the kitchen, with Spencer following like a duckling follows it's mother.

Sean found a colouring book he'd kept from babysitting Jack and he set Spencer up with a clean page and a pack of squeaky markers while he made the boys' lunches. He also gave the toddler a bowl of dry Cheerios which he munched in between pen strokes.

Sean called for the boys while he worked and ten minutes later they slunk in, yawning and grumbling. They didn't say a word while eating their breakfast and it was only when Sean decided to get them into action that they started to rebel.

All he'd said was 'get changed,' and Jack was swooned by a sudden illness.

"I'm sick!" moaned Jack defiantly, lolling his head back against Spencer's shoulder who was too busy with his drawing to react. He got to his feet slowly and fell into the sofa, knocking Spencer with his foot. The younger boy gasped when his pen walked off the page. He put the lid on and mourned the ugly line across his work.

Sean rolled his eyes and pulled Jack off the couch.

"You were fine last night," he said, forcing Jack up straight while he tried to slump back onto the couch. Sean pressed Jack's shirt into his hand and pointed to the bathroom.

Henry grimaced, exchanging a contemptuous look with Spencer who was swapping his red marker with a yellow one. Spencer blinked dumbly at Henry before nosing the paper.

"You too." Sean made a grab for Henry but he flopped off the couch and clutched his stomach.

"I'm sick too!" he whined, drama flaring in his speech.

"Really!?"

Henry made a face, trying hard not to smile.

"Must have been your meatloaf," he added quietly, making a gagging sound. Sean shook his head and yanked the boy up by his collar.

"We didn't have meatloaf," Sean said gruffly. Henry staggered to his feet, careful to keep up his act.

"What was it?" he muttered in a tight and pained voice.

"Lasagne," Spencer replied quietly, poking himself in the nose with his pen as he swapped hands.

Jack walked out then, a miserable look on his own face.

Sean looked offended. "Next time you can have pickle sandwiches," he said.

"Better than microwave meals," muttered Jack bitterly.

Sean grit his teeth. How did his brother cope? He sat on the couch, avoiding kicking Spencer who lay at his feet.

"You two are going to school, whether you like it or not. And lying won't work. I may not be as good as your parents but I know what bunking school looks like."

Henry and Jack huffed, twin frowns painting their expressions.

"How about we make a deal?" Sean offered. The boys stopped moping for a moment; Jack glanced over his shoulder while Henry swiveled right around. Sean lifted his face from his hands and grinned mischievously.

"There's a circus set up a couple of miles from here," he said. He had both Jack and Henry's full attention then; Spencer was still colouring. "If you two go to school _AND_ do your homework when you get back, then maybe I can find it in my heart to take you guys to the circus."

"Really! Really really!?"

"I'll go to school!"

Sean laughed but nodded. "If you two can agree to my terms-."

"Yes!" Henry and Jack yelled, and suddenly they were getting ready faster than Sean could have imagined.

They started chatting excitedly as they packed their bags and Sean raised an eyebrow at their sudden and miraculous recoveries. It was almost as fast as they had fallen ill.

"We're ready!" Henry said. Sean heaved himself up off the couch, off to finish his coffee but Spencer was still woefully distracted. Henry got on his knees in front of the boy who didn't bat an eyelid. He pulled away Spencer's colours and Spencer frowned down and then looked up.

"We're going to a circus, Spencer!" Henry said. Spencer scowled deeply.

"What?"

"Uncle Sean's taking us," Jack added for clarity.

"With lions and clowns?" Spencer asked and Jack and Henry nodded excitedly.

"And cotton candy and donuts and-"

"You're not having that much sugar, kid," Sean said as he walked back in. Henry shrugged and grabbed Sean arm.

"Come on Come on, let's go! Then we can go to the circus."

"After school," Sean said.

"Yea, yea, come on."

Sean adjusted his belt and leaned down over Spencer, gently tugging his colouring book away. "We better take these boys then, buddy. Ready for a ride?"

Spencer pouted when his book was closed but he nodded and shuffled to his knees. Sean picked him up and grabbed his keys, Henry and Jack leading the way.

"Let's go then, guys."

* * *

Sean was feeling pretty good about his childcare skills when he picked Jack and Henry back up from school. He and Spencer had finished his colouring and he'd let the toddler 'read' until he'd made him some small sandwiches. He'd gone straight down for his nap and had woken up and found his own way into Sean's arms, pressing both his rabbits up to his nose.

Spencer was awake and excited thereafter for the promised trip which Sean was prepared for. He had plans: first to go for food, McDonald's perhaps so Henry didn't have to stomach more of his microwave meals. Then to the circus, after which time Sean hoped the kids would be zonked out so he could just put them to bed.

It sounded perfect and would have perhaps worked out great if only they had bypassed the magic show.

They arrived at the circus after a quick stop at McDonald's. The boys all had happy meals and Sean had gone back to exchange their toys so they each had different characters.

"Leave them behind, boys," Sean said as he opened the door for Spencer. Henry put his toy back regrettably but was soon mesmerised by the pretty circus lights.

Sean lifted Spencer out of his car seat straps (something he was gaining experience with) and carried him on his hip to the entrance. He made sure Henry and Jack were ahead of him the whole time.

"Woah!" Jack said, gaping up at the big Ferris wheel while Sean negotiated tickets.

"How olds the little one?" the lady in the booth with freckle speckled hands asked, squinting into Spencer's young face. Sean had allowed one rabbit to come along and that was Darwin since it made Spencer look even younger with the way he clutched it. Three-year-olds and under got in for free. Plus the rabbit brought Spencer comfort, especially when in public places.

"He's two," Sean said, pulling Henry by his hand back toward them as he'd strayed beyond the gate.

"Alright, two kids, one adult, that'll be $17."

Sean released Henry to grab his wallet and pay.

"Boys, stay close."

Jack pulled back from the gate until Sean was done before he started forward.

Henry and Jack shot off the funfair portion of the circus and Sean watched them ride a few of the bigger rides while he and Spencer watched some animals in the near distance.

They looked around some stalls from gypsy palm readings (the woman being Scottish, her accent too thick for Sean to understand in passing) to donut stands.

Sean relented to the boys' eager cries and stopped at the next candy stall.

"One thing each, Alright. Henry, buddy, one thing! Cotten candy or the lolly, not both."

Sean pulled the lolly from Henry's hand and set Spencer down on his own two feet. He was quick to take Spencer's hand in his as the boy was already trying to peek up at the array of candy.

Henry reluctantly put his cotton candy back and took a big round, multicoloured lolly from a bunch.

"Can I have this one? Please?"

Sean took the lolly from him and set it on the counter. Jack handed him a bag of pick-a-mix which he placed next to the lolly.

Spencer chewed his lip as he glanced back and forth and he looked up at Sean for help.

Sean knelt beside him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "What would you like, buddy?"

Spencer smiled shyly and pointed to a bag of cotton candy hanging above their heads.

"You want that?"

Spencer nodded so Sean stood up and reached for the bags.

"What colour? Blue? Pink? Yel-"

Spencer pointed to a bag of multicoloured fluffed sugar.

"All fwee peas!"

Sean pulled the bag down and paid quickly so the antsy kids could have their candy.

He grimaced when reading the back of Henry's lolly. 'Warning: May have an adverse effect of attention in children.' He gave Henry the lolly anyway. He went to pick Spencer up but the boy seemed to be carrying his stuff well. Darwin was slung across his shoulder while his one hand held open the bag and the other was picking apart the Cotten candy and sticking it in his mouth. His fingers were sticky already and so were his lips and Sean kept his eye on the youngest to make sure he didn't walk into anything.

Sean smiled to himself at the sight of the three distracted boys in front of him. Spencer walking at his side, Jack leading the way and Henry zigzagging back and forth with his mouth full of lolly.

"Woah!" Jack stopped in front of a small arena where two young men were swallowing swords. Henry scampered over, his lolly coming out of his mouth so he could gasp. He looked back at Sean with blue lips.

"Look, Sean!"

Sean put his hand on Spencer's shoulder so as not to lose him as he looked on. "Don't get any ideas," he said with a chuckle. Henry stuck his tongue out which was a mirage of blues and purples.

"I'd cut my tongue!"

"It would cut you in half, Henry," Jack added with a gruesome grin.

"Thanks for that visual, Jack," mumbled Sean. "Look, Spencer."

Spencer's sticky hand fell into the bag of cotton candy (which he'd barely made a dent in) and he cocked his head.

"Only one in two-hundwed-and-fifty million people know how to sword swallow," Spencer said absently. Sean stared at him in astonishment while Henry and Jack just continued to watch the sword swallowers.

"Cool," Jack muttered, turning to another attraction.

"You're a smart kid," Sean said, still wondering where Spencer had pulled that fact from, as he maneuvered the youngster by his shoulders towards Jack. Spencer dug back into his cotton candy, having another sticky finger full before closing it. He continued to pad along beside Sean holding his sugar covered fingers out in front of him.

"Let me take that... and lick your fingers, Spencer," Sean said. Spencer glanced up and offered his bag. He then gingerly licked his fingers before running them down his shorts.

"Where are we going now, Jack!?" Sean called, hurrying Spencer along.

"Clowns!"

Sean swallowed thickly but followed his nephews into a tent. He stood anxiously to the side while the boys got balloon swords and a dog in Spencer's case and watched the foolish antics of the white-faced, pink-lipped, and red-nosed clowns. He allowed himself to shiver when they got outside again. He closed his eyes briefly, letting the boys laugh and shout before taking back control of them.

He opened his eyes and found Spencer watching him.

He stood on his top toes and ushered Sean down. Sean put his ear close to Spencer's mouth, kneeling down so Spencer didn't have to stretch.

"I know you'we 'tawed of clowns," Spencer whispered he smiled understandingly. "It's otay," Spencer said. "I'm 'tawed if da dawk. Youw bwave fow going inside, untle Sean."

Sean lifted Spencer into his arms then with a blinding grin on his face.

"I'll give in to what your mommy says: you _are_ adorable." Sean tickled Spencer's stomach and the boy squealed, putting his arms and Darwin around himself for protection. "Wait... where's your balloon doggy?"

He looked around his feet as did Spencer.

"Oh... I dwopped it." Spencer shrugged, clutching his rabbit close. He glanced over at some dancing lights spewing out of a tent and Sean chuckled, leaving the kid in his own world.

"Alright boys," Sean said, stretching his arms up with Spencer in them and seating him on his shoulders. "One more thing, it's getting late."

"Oh what! We've only been to the clowns," whined Henry. He had put his lolly back in its packaging but his tongue and the insides of his lips were still tinted an unnatural bluey-green.

"We've been here a couple of hours already. And you went on the waltzers twice when we came in."

Henry looked at his feet as he kicked around a stone.

"One more thing?" Jack asked. He was leaning against a fence which held donkeys and a strange-looking horse inside. Sean nodded, careful not to knock Spencer off.

"Can we go to the magic show then? It said it started at 6." Jack pointed to a haphazard sign, stuck wonky in the ground. Sean turned and by default so did Spencer.

"It's in the big tent," Jack added while Sean checked his phone.

"Alright," he said. The show took half an hour. The boys might be in bed later than he hoped but what did it matter. "Alright, let's go," Sean repeated. "Then we have to go home."

For the first time that night Sean led the way to the lit-up tent. The big top was pin-striped from the top peak to the bottom, a gaping entrance in the centre where the light congregated.

"This way," Henry said, marching alongside Sean. The inside was almost full, a back-row was empty and so were some seats speckled around the room but Sean found four in one of the middle rows. The boys got settled in, dipping back into their candy supplies.

"Spencer likes magic," Jack said from beside Henry who was sandwiched between Jack and Spencer. "Don't ya, Spence?"

"Mmm hmm!" Spencer mumbled, nodding up at Sean.

"Our uncle used to be super awesome at magic," Henry said.

"Yea, uncle Reid. He was wicked," Jack whispered. He glanced back at the stage where a man was checking his microphone. Spencer stopped waving his feet and eating his cotton candy and he stared at his feet for a moment. He knew that name... he _knew_ that name!

And even if it wasn't familiar, why hadn't _he_ met uncle Reid? He'd met everyone else.

Spencer couldn't think on it much longer because the show started and a flamboyantly dressed magician started to speak on stage.

He watched the show in both awe and understanding. He knew how most the tricks were done but the guy's presence on stage was amazing.

He finished a trick with a bird flying out his hat when he asked for volunteers.

"Me!" Henry's hand was the first to shoot up. He got off his chair and held his straining shoulder with his other hand.

Sean rolled his eyes but didn't discourage the boy.

"Yes, yes you, young sir! With the green hoodie!" The magician called to Henry whose face lit up with excitement.

Spencer watched, hopping on his chair enthusiastically to cheer Henry on. Sean grabbed him, thinking he'd fall from the chair.

Henry got up to the stage and stood proudly with his hands behind his back. Spencer beamed at him, waving excitedly and tapping his feet on the chair.

The magician motioned Henry toward him but Spencer caught his eyes. "Is that another volunteer?" he asked and he pointed to Spencer. "Would you like to come up here too?"

"That's my brother," Henry said.

Sean frowned thoughtfully and lifted Spencer up into his lap.

"You wanna go up there? With Henry?"

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, squirming in Sean's hold to get to Henry.

"Is your little brother joining us?" The magician asked, his hand still out in offering. Sean released Spencer and the old couple at the end of their row moved their legs aside to let Spencer stumble by.

"Sure," Henry said, jumping off the stage and meeting Spencer part way.

Spencer grasped Henry's hand, a bright smiled plastered to his pink face.

They got to the stage and the magician led them up the stairs again.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Would you boys like to tell me your names and how old you are?" The magician held the microphone close to Henry's face and the boy grabbed it.

"I'm Henry, I'm seven and this is Spencer. He's two."

Henry gave the microphone back to the magician and waved at Sean who had his phone out. There were a few awes in the audience and Spencer clutched Henry's hand nervously and waved at Sean, trying to avoid looking at the other people in the tent.

Henry got to help first. The magician did some disappearing tricks before turning to Henry and using him for a simple card trick.

Spencer smirked when the magician revealed Henry's card and the boy nodded vigorously. Spencer knew how that trick was done. He paused for a moment, wondering _how_ he knew but soon realising it didn't matter.

"For my next trick, my young volunteer here is going to... disappear and then reappear elsewhere!" The crowd clapped quietly in response to the grand speech and Spencer clapped with them. That was until he realised the magician was talking about him.

Before he could protest one of the star spotted sheets were lifted to reveal a black box, around the height of JJ.

"Our brave young volunteer here will step inside the box. I shall shut it and we will say the magic words and he will reappear..." The magician tapped a shorter box to his other side. "Here."

The audience applauded again. Spencer stared at the box and then looked at the magician. He shook his head.

The magician chuckled and patted the back of Spencer's head, pushing him forward.

"Come on young sir, step inside. Spencer looked up at him, his bottom lip pressed between his teeth.

"No..." he whispered but the magician's hand crept down his back and shoved him heartily. Spencer staggered forward, nearly falling into the box. He turned just as the door closed behind him and sunk him into darkness.

The panic was instantaneous. Spencer fell to his knees, trying to drag in the suddenly thick air.

The darkness was strangling him and he tilted back, falling onto his backside as he rasped. He heard something behind him creak and he whined loudly.

"Get me out..." he whimpered, pressing his palms into his wet eyes. Something moved behind him and he started to sob.

Sean watched apprehensively as Spencer was pushed into the box. He pressed his hands into his knees when the box was locked.

"Now with a few magic words, we will make little Spencer... disappear," the magician said, elongating the final word for effect.

Sean knew Spencer had trauma. When Aaron explained it all to him he'd been horrified. He also knew his nephew was terrified of the dark.

He didn't like this show anymore.

Henry stood grinning at the magician's side but Sean saw it fall as the young boy peered at the box.

"Jack," Sean whispered. Jack stood up, craning his neck when he heard a small cry from the box.

The magician had revealed a wand as Henry tugged on his tailcoat.

"Um... mister, I think we should let him out," Henry said.

The magician threw his hips away from Henry's hold on his coat and hissed "let me finish my trick, kid."

Sean stood up too and started shuffling to the end of the row. Jack followed as the magician started to tap the box.

Suddenly, a muffled wail cascaded from the stage and Sean bolted toward them.

"Get him out of there!" he yelled, pointing to the box where Spencer had started to scream.

"He'll be out of there in a minute. It's all part of the trick," the magician said but Sean snatched the key from his hand, haggling for it.

"He's terrified!"

"Listen, pal, I'm finishing this trick-"

Sean yanked the keys from him causing the man to fumble for his dollar-store wand which promptly clunked to the floor.

Sean jammed the key into the lock while Spencer's sobs grew more frightened.

The magician grabbed his wand and flashed the audience a fake smile and turned to his box. Henry parked himself between Sean and the magician as the lock clicked out of place.

The magician gave Henry a half weary, half angry grin.

"Excuse me, young sir."

"Not till my brother gets out."

Sean pulled the lock off the door and flung it open. Spence was curled up on the floor, shaking badly, his eyes rounded and twitchy.

Sean went to his knees and gently dragged Spencer to him so he could scoop him up.

"Hey, buddy, you're alright... um... shhh, you're okay."

Spencer grappled for a hold on Sean like a squirming kitten, his fingernails digging into the skin around Sean's neck. He was still crying, it wasn't muffled anymore but it wasn't as panicked as it had been. He was trying hard to keep his breathing steady as he sobbed but Sean could feel his heart thumping.

"Come on Henry," Sean quipped to the boy who was still stood with his arms folded between him and the magician.

Henry gave the guy one last scowl before following.

The magician rolled his eyes as he picked up his lock and key. He turned back to the audience. "Some people are just not meant to be volunteers, my friends," he said with a self-indulged chuckle at the end. Sean threw a glance back angrily as he rocked a still shaking Spencer.

"He's two-years-old, and he said no."

The magician continued to laugh it off. He called for new volunteers and Sean stopped his decent from the stage and faced off with the magician.

"I'm sure his parents will be thrilled to hear about your misconduct. Did I forget to mention they both work for the FBI? No?"

The magician paled significantly, his wand held loosely in his fist. Sean took Henry's hand, his other arm holding Spencer tight and he started out. Jack joined their side while the circus music began again. He glared back one last time before they left the tent.

Sean got to the car park which was starting to empty. He buckled Spencer in quickly, trying to distract the boy from his panic attack with the appearance of his second rabbit. Sean glanced at a blue sedan leaving through the exit on the left side and decided to take a similar route, hoping to make it home quickly.

* * *

Sean thanked god he took that turn and that the sedan was fast because he quickly changed his mind about going to his apartment. Spencer started sobbing about missing Aaron and JJ and of course that set the other two off. And Henry then insisted they had to go home. The route they'd taken went by their house so Sean fumbled in his glove compartment and found their key.

"Alright, boys, we're going to your home... j-just... just... You'll see them soon, just stop crying... please."

* * *

JJ and Aaron walked through their front door in single file.

They'd messaged Sean saying they'd be back and he sent several relieved emojis.

Leaving their bags at the door, they flicked off their shoes and let out a united sigh.

JJ sauntered toward the kitchen while Aaron paused and groaned.

"Kids," he mumbled sleepily.

"I can go get them," JJ offered, flicking the kettle on.

"No need."

JJ jumped, nearly dropping a mug from the cabinet. Aaron glanced around the corner of the door just as Sean walked out from the front room. He raised his hand and waved and Aaron smiled with relief.

"Boys are in bed," Sean added as Aaron walked forward to hug him.

"Why are you here?" JJ asked, letting Sean pull her into an embrace. She smiled at him when they pulled back.

"Figured you'd be back soon, I have a spare key, and they missed you both," Sean said with a shrug of his shoulders, playing off his disastrous trip home as he did with most situations.

"Well, thank you," Aaron said. Then with a pointed look, he asked, "they were good right?"

"Sure. Haley said they were loud and excitable. I took them to the circus to get some of the energy out... a-and um... they've been quiet since."

Aaron scowled at the doubtful tone of his brother.

Sean was eager to leave too and Aaron exchanged a concerned look with JJ. She just shrugged and started to climb the stairs.

"He'd tell us if something was wrong," she said over her shoulder. Aaron huffed and went to Jack's room. He pushed open the door quietly and stuck his head inside. He pulled back suddenly and turned to JJ, a deep frown on his features.

"What?"

"He's not in there?"

"What do-"

"He's not in there, Jennifer," Aaron hissed. He gazed at JJ in terror as she opened Henry's door. She shook her head.

Aaron glanced over at Spencer's door before bolting for it. The night light was even gone from his room.

"Wait... what if..." JJ turned her head to their room and Aaron followed her gaze, closing Spencer's door behind him.

"They better be..." Aaron grumbled.

JJ and Aaron opened their door, holding their breath as they did. JJ laughed aloud in relief, causing Jack to stir.

"Alright, that's adorable," Aaron said quietly as they looked on at the three sleeping boys snuggled in their bed. Spencer's nightlight was plugged in near the door.

"We can't put them to bed."

"No... wait, why not?"

Aaron turned to JJ who was already pulling off her top. She quickly replaced it with her loose-fitting nightie, pulling off her jeans and socks too.

"As you said, it's too cute."

"Where are _we_ sleeping?"

"We'll fit."

"What? On there!?"

"Shhh." JJ grinned behind her finger as she shushed Aaron. She slid under the covers, pulling Henry to her.

Aaron rolled his eyes but followed, changing quickly in the dark.

Henry pushed away from JJ, kicking her in the leg as he did. JJ sat up and plucked Spencer from his place in the middle. She hugged him to her chest instead and smiled when he cuddled into her.

She looked up as Aaron got in on the other side, with very little mattress keeping him from the floor. He shot her an amused smile.

"Just tonight?"

"Maybe..."

"Jen..."

* * *

 **Phew! That took a lot of work to write.**

 **Please review. Your ideas will be featured in future chapters, I'm very much enjoying writing them.**

 **Next chapter is suggested by Pechika.**

 **See you then.**


	77. Sick Days and Small Unhelpful Hands

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Suggested by Pechika. I've been so excited to write this.**

 **Thanks to Pechika, Yeegaber, zelofhedaB, Hippiechic81, hime1437, Jesuslover123, CriminalSecret, and Guest for reviewing.**

 **Please keep reviewing and suggesting. I'm going to start turning the story into its storyline, there are some hints to it, but I'm not diving in just yet.**

* * *

"That's it. You're staying here."

"What? No, no, I'm fine, just... hold on-"

Aaron stuck his chin against the toilet bowl and wished away the sickness as it rose up his throat.

"I'm calling Strauss," said JJ, pressing her phone to her ear as Aaron groaned.

"No!"

"What else are we going to do?"

"I'm fine." Aaron smiled falsely at JJ who just lifted the phone up to her ear again.

"Hello, ma'am, Agent Jareau here. Yes. No, it's Aaron, I don't think he should be in this morning... or the rest of the day, actually. Food poisoning-"

"Jen-" whined Aaron uncharacteristically. He rolled his eyes as she went on. He was about to moan again when his stomach retaliated and he sat up and heaved. JJ muffled the sounds by talking over it.

"That would be great. Yes, I said the same. Thank you. I'll be in at nine."

JJ slipped the phone onto the bathroom counter beside the kids' toothbrush pot. She grabbed the washcloth from the sink, rinsing it with water before she went to her knees to stroke Aaron's shaking back.

"It'll be good to have some rest," she mumbled, patting Aaron sympathetically as he spat the bad taste into the toilet bowl.

* * *

JJ managed to persuade Aaron onto the couch with a blanket and a pillow from their bed.

The boys stomped in and out, getting ready for school while Aaron closed his eyes, only occasionally disturbing him with an unnecessary question. They stopped and he managed to keep his eyes closed long enough that he felt himself drifting off. When he next opened his eyes he saw JJ's legs in front of him. He looked up slowly.

She had her bag on her shoulder and keys in her hand and a glass of water in the other, which she set on the coffee table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Aaron shrugged and nestled down into the blanket again, feeling like a sulking child.

"Better if I could work."

"Whatever," JJ scoffed. She cleared her throat and Aaron heard the jingle of keys. "I called Spencer's nursery."

Aaron twisted his head slightly so he could squint at JJ with a frown.

"Why?" he croaked. He released the blanket he'd been clutching but snatched it up again when his arms withdrew and grew goosebumps.

"He can stay with you," JJ said, her voice soft. "Don't worry, I've warned him you're sick, he won't bother you."

Aaron let his head fall against the pillow again and he closed his eyes. "I am _NOT_ watching Star Wars," he grumbled.

* * *

Aaron sighed as he tucked a pillow against him while Spencer sat on the edge of the couch, the only portion Aaron wasn't taking up. The toddler was leaning against Aaron's blanketed body, a big, dopey smile on his little face.

"Loot! Lute Stywalter!"

Aaron blinked dumbly at the tv. That had to be the eighth time the kid had made that announcement. _Just a bit longer,_ he thought, _the movie's almost done._

It did finally finished, much to Aaron's relief, and Spencer slipped off the couch and grabbed the Star Wars box set. Aaron touched his forehead as his vision spun for a moment, making his stomach twist angrily.

When he got himself together again he turned his throbbing head toward the TV as Spencer slapped his hands around the box set and squinted at the titles.

Aaron rolled his eyes and pulled himself upright with a groan. "Not another one, buddy," he said. Spencer glanced back and saw the grimace on Aaron's face. He dropped the box back on the carpet, the third movie slipping out of the set as Spencer scrambled to his feet.

"Awe you otay?!" he asked, his voice squeaking in concern. He pressed his body into the couch and looked up at Aaron with analysing eyes: ones Aaron knew from hours on cases where there seemed to be no leads.

"I'm fine," Aaron said, chuckling as he ruffled Spencer's hair.

Spencer pinched his lips together in a look that reminded Aaron far too much of JJ.

"Mommy said I had to loot aftew you."

Aaron closed his eyes and reached out blindly for Spencer. He scrunched his fingers in the kid's hair again and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about me, buddy," he mumbled.

* * *

But Spencer did worry. Hotch refused to eat anything, even after Spencer got him a Twinkie. It had meant to be Spencer's snack since the treat cupboard had child locks on, but Spencer saw that Aaron needed a pick me up.

Aaron smiled and refused, insisting Spencer had it. He did but with a frustrated frown on his face.

Aaron fell asleep again after Spencer woke up from his own nap and he decided to make Aaron something he couldn't refuse.

Spencer hurried into the kitchen after being sure Aaron was asleep (a quick cheek-poke did the trick) with Rosie at his heels. He pushed one of the kitchen chairs to the counter with small huffs and puffs. Rosie wagged her tail as she pattered along beside him, watching as he wiped his brow and ascended the dauntingly tall chair. Spencer started to grab things from the fridge first, before hopping down, pushing his chair to the left and climbing back up.

He talked quietly to Rosie as he worked.

"Daddy loves gwilled cheese, Wosie. He lites when all da cheese goes gooey."

He carefully pulled several slices of bread from the packet, leaving it open on the side as he buttered the slices he took, making messy holes in some from forceful spreading. He dropped the slimy knife down and jerked his head around to make sure Aaron hadn't heard. Thankfully he hadn't so Spencer continued his mission.

Rosie stood at the legs of the chair, nibbling any scraps Spencer accidentally dropped her way.

The toddler generously doused the bread with cheese and finished it with thin slices of ham. He sandwiched the other pieces of bread on top, his tongue poking out as he did so until he had four sandwiches piled one on top of the other.

Oblivious to the mess he'd made, Spencer beamed at the sandwiches, putting his hands on his hips and straining on this tiptoes to get a good look.

He looked back down as Rosie and grinned.

"Now to gwill dem!"

Rosie's ears fell back as Spencer hopped off the chair and pulled a frying pan out of the unfortunately _not_ child-locked cabinet. He pulled himself back onto the chair with a good deal of effort, wriggling his butt up eagerly.

Spencer knew how to work an oven, so he knew he could switch on the hobs. He dug his fingers into the butter and dropped a chunk into the pan which he heaved up onto the heat.

Rosie watched doubtfully as Spencer rocked on his tiptoes, dropping a sandwich at a time into the pan and manhandling a spatula to turn it after a few minutes of intense watching.

Surprisingly, Spencer managed to grill most of the sandwiches and he got to his last one and decided to get the plates for him and his dad. He clambered up onto the counter and grabbed two plates from the top cabinets.

He got the plastics ones, one for him with dinosaurs on and the other for Hotch which had an animated character that Henry liked.

Spencer jumped back onto his chair and dropped the plates onto the side. He put the finished ones onto his plate instead of on the counter and grabbed Aaron's plate. He wanted his father's first toasted sandwich to be fresh. He went to turn the saucepan when his fingers caught the white-hot metal instead. Spencer jerked back off the chair, catching himself on his feet, landing on his butt but managing to hold the plate in his uninjured hand.

He felt a throbbing beat in his fingers and his lip stuck out as he looked down at it.

The fingers in question were red, a line of white linking across all three. Spencer sniffled quietly, glancing back at the hallway to make sure Aaron hadn't heard. He pressed a quick kiss to the fingers and rubbed his wet cheeks with his other hand.

He then put the plate on the floor and scrambled up onto the chair. He squinted at the three knobs and turned the one on to off. He smiled through teary eyes at the three other grilled cheeses on the counter and he reached out with his good hand to get them when there was a clatter on the floor.

He looked down from where he was kneeling as Rosie, her tail wagging happily, finished eating the sandwich Spencer had made for Aaron.

"No!" Spencer yelled, nearly falling headfirst off the chair in his desperate scramble. Rosie jumped away when Spencer snatched the empty plate off the floor.

"Wosie! D-dose wewn't fow you!" he said.

Spencer stared down at the empty plate, his eyebrows stitched together sadly. He looked at his fingers which still hurt and then the plate, and he whimpered quietly.

Unfortunately, the noise had woken Aaron up and he hurried to the doorway. Rosie was quick to crowd his legs, her head held low as she cowered. Aaron looked into the room. Spencer looked up and his face fell even further.

"What's going on?"

Spencer looked back down and his lip trembled. He held out the empty plate and sobbed.

"Oh, buddy, what's wrong?" Aaron walked toward Spencer as the boy dropped his head and wailed.

"I-I made you lunch... a-an Wosie ate it."

Aaron looked from the dog to the mess on the counter then to the devastated look on Spencer little face.

He also saw the frying pan and he felt his eyebrows lower.

"Were you using the hobs, Spencer?" he asked seriously. Spencer sniffed, glancing up at the pan and then back at Hotch with the most innocent look on his face.

He nodded slowly, more tears falling from his eyes.

Aaron sighed and walked over to the oven, checking that everything was switched off. Spencer stared at his feet as Aaron put things away.

"What have we said about this? You can't touch the oven: that's the rule."

Spencer coughed and sobbed.

"I know... I-I just wanted to loot aftew you."

Aaron closed his eyes when Spencer looked at him sadly. _Why did he feel like an asshole?_

"Did you burn yourself?"

Spencer shook his head but Aaron gave him a severe look and his shake turned into a nod.

Aaron sighed loudly and knelt down, taking the hand Spencer was hiding and examining it. There was a white puffy line along the fingers and the skin was an angry red.

"Oh, buddy," Aaron mumbled in a resigned voice as Spencer whimpered. He lifted the boy up and deposited him by the sink.

"Keep your fingers under the water," he ordered, turning the faucet on cold and putting Spencer's fingers under the stream. Spencer yelped a the sudden coolness but his strained expression fell into one of relief.

"I made mowe..." Spencer pointed to the other sandwiches on the counter.

Hotch glanced their way and the smell hit him. He got ready to swallow thickly when the inevitable bile rose but instead his stomach protested in hunger.

"We can eat them, but," Aaron raised an eyebrow at Spencer who had started to kick his legs excitedly, the tears suddenly forgotten. "You are not to use the oven or the hobs again. Do you understand?"

"Yea-"

"No, Spencer, I'm serious. Look at me, do you understand."

Spencer scrunched his face up seriously and nodded again. "Yep."

* * *

They ate their toasted sandwiches to a series Aaron had started watching a while ago. Spencer watched with interest, forgetting he was supposed to be eating.

Once Aaron was done he took Rosie out to do her business, and to give himself some fresh air.

Aaron clipped on the dog's leash and pulled the latch off the door. His fingers were slow but he managed to squeeze himself and Rosie out the door. Rosie wandered off the steps and sniffed various patches of ground before deciding on one and doing her business. Aaron turned away and glanced across the street.

Karen, who lived across the road, was stood on her porch talking to another woman. She smiled sympathetically and shook her head, speaking in her fast-paced way until the other woman turned away, stuffing a ratty piece of paper into a bag. Aaron watched her march down the street and stop at a blue car.

"Hello, Aaron?" Aaron turned his eyes back to Karan as the other woman drove past them.

He raised his hand and gave an awkward smile, his hand shaking in a similarly awkward fashion. Karan walked to her bins. She checked inside, slamming them shut and grabbing the handle before opening her mouth. Aaron dropped his hand and sighed, so much for a quick escape.

"How are you?"

Aaron coughed unintentionally. "I got a touch of food poisoning but I'm much better," he said, grimacing at the concerned look on Karan's wrinkled face.

"Oh! You should really get to the doctors. My sister's old boyfriend ate a bad ham and he was in the ICU for a week! That's why I always cook until it's brown, I don't even mind a bit of black to my chicken, at least you know then."

Aaron forced himself to smile. "That's... I'll keep that in mind."

"How are the children? How's the little one?"

Aaron glanced backward. Spencer was still sat on the couch, pressing his fingers to his pouty lips.

He looked back toward Karen who was watching him intently.

"They're all fine. So is JJ."

Karen grinned then. "Oh yes! Your _fiancé_! Oh, I do love weddings." Karen laughed dreamily, and Hotch chuckled with the uncomfortable knowledge that Karen wasn't on the guest list.

Aaron took that as his cue and he called Rosie over from the spot she was enamoured with. He'd seen a cat poking around the fence early that morning and Rosie was wagging her tail at the intruder's scent.

Karen wasn't done yet. She saw Rosie and said, "has no one come forward for the dog?"

Aaron frowned a little as Rosie plodded to him. Karen must have read their posters... or JJ spoke to her... or the boys, in fact, they were happy to chat with their elderly neighbour when she was around.

"No, not yet."

"You haven't by any chance seen a ginger cat around?"

"No. Have you lost one of yours?"

It was Karan's turn to frown then. "Ernie and Holly aren't ginger."

"Ah... sorry-"

"No, that lady was asking if anyone's seen her cat. She seemed quite upset about it."

Aaron gave Rosie a nudge with his foot and she hopped over the threshold. "I haven't seen a ginger cat lately. But I'll tell you if I do," he called, sliding halfway inside the doorway.

"It's not me you should tell it's-"

"Okay, thanks, we will."

Aaron jumped the rest of the way inside and shut the door behind him.

"Thank god," he muttered, pressing his back to the door. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and he was ready to do nothing once more. He unlatched the leach and followed Rosie into the living room, dropping onto one of the couches as he did.

"Daddy?"

Aaron moved his head from where it was smothered by the couch. He looked at Spencer who had the ice pack back against his fingers. His expression was pained but he was smiling all the same.

"T-tan we um... tan you wead to me?"

Aaron watched quietly as Spencer struggled with a book he'd wedged down the side of the couch. A couple of nerf gun bullets and mini-cars came up from the hidden couch depths as Spencer laid the book out on his lap.

Hotch closed his eyes and breathed deeply into the couch.

Despite his clear reluctance, he got up and went to Spencer.

* * *

When JJ arrived home later that afternoon it was to Aaron sleeping on the couch with Spencer tucked in his arms, reading a book to him in his lispy voice.

JJ smiled at the sweet sight, barely able to appreciate it before Henry and Jack burst in and disturbed it.

Aaron jerked awake, knocking the book from Spencer's hands.

JJ watched as Spencer whimpered and clutched his left hand to his chest while looking up at Aaron with an affronted glare.

"What time is it?" Aaron said, his voice a little slurred from sleep.

"Relax, it's only four," JJ said as she kicked off her shoes, leaving them with the smaller scattered pairs, and a suspiciously tiny pair of slippers that someone still hadn't taken to their room.

Aaron leaned back into the couch and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling as Spencer shimmied down his leg and collected his book, checking it over for damage.

He nearly jumped when JJ pressed her hand to his forehead. He glanced at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You feel cooler," she said in assessment.

"I feel better."

"Well, I'm not surprised you've had a little doctor taking care of you."

JJ motioned to Spencer who turned with his book crushed against his chest and an embarrassed smile on his face, his cheeks were red too.

Aaron smiled weakly. "He's been very _helpful_."

"Has he?"

Spencer glanced down sheepishly, the pulse in his burnt fingers back with a vengeance.

"Yea he-"

The buzz of a phone broke the conversation. Aaron's phone twitched on the coffee table and he leaned over to grab it, a grimace gracing his lips as he put pressure on his nervous stomach.

"And it's back to work," JJ said as Aaron answered the call. She held her hand out for Spencer and he took it. "Let's go put that in your room for tonight, and you can take your slippers too, mister."

"Oh... I had socks on instead."

"You still need to put things away."

Aaron watched as the two left and began talking again.

"He's not available. I explained the circumstances."

He sat up on the couch and tilted his head to the side, trying to persuade a joint to pop.

The man on the other end on the phone talked quickly and Aaron felt something akin to dread fill his system.

"What happened?"

He lowered his head into his hand, letting his fingers caress the rough lines in his forehead.

"I can pass it on. Was it... quick? ... no, I understand, thank you for calling. It's best to know these things. Yes..."

Aaron lifted his eyes and found them in the mantle mirror opposite. If he wasn't sick he'd be worried about the sheer whiteness of his skin, but the peachy hues that had been returning had suddenly been absorbed by a dull gray. He half-listened to the voice as he watched himself wither.

Finally, the voice stopped and Aaron felt and saw himself nodding.

"Can I call back for that? I should... think about it." He paused, swallowing down a sick feeling in his throat. "Thank you."

Aaron heard the line drop but he continued to hold the phone to his ear. He looked back at his faint expression, the gaunt look in his eyes.

"Aaron I think Spencer needs a bath to- Aaron?"

Aaron pulled his eyes away from his reflection and he blinked up at JJ. Her face was a picture of concern and she started to wring the bath towel she'd been holding in her hands. Aaron dropped the phone slowly, his hand joining the other in his lap.

"You look awful... I thought you felt better?"

"Jen..."

JJ looked over at the phone, disregarded amongst the couch cushions.

Aaron scrubbed his hands up his face and grumbled softly.

"Something's happened."

JJ dropped the towel on the arm of the couch. She didn't reach out to touch Aaron as he stared ahead of him.

"What?"

Aaron took a slow breath in and then out.

"Diana Reid died last night."

JJ stared at Aaron and he could see her hands start to shake.

He was about to add something when a floorboard creaked behind them. They both glanced back to see Spencer's anxious face watching them. He was half in his pyjamas, the pants pooling around his feet.

He tilted his head up at JJ. "Mommy?" he said. "Who is daddy talking about?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**

 **Oh... you're probably wondering what I just did... sorry, I had an idea ;)**

 **See ya soon.**


	78. Dead Memories

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **This chapter was suggested by Diana, who wonderfully reminded me that JJ's mom was in this! So I decided to write one on her.**

 **Oh, and of course I will be addressing the big reveal from last time.**

 **Also, I have around 10 more spaces for prompts and suggestions so please feel free to send me them if you want to see something in future chapters.**

* * *

Aaron opened his mouth to reply to the small boy but all his tongue could only form botched stutters of what seemed to have been words. He glanced at his phone, his mouth closing and his hand coming up to touch his lips as he did while JJ just stared at Spencer.

The boy in question had his head cocked to the side, swaying awkwardly as he waited for an answer.

"Diana..." JJ mumbled, her voice cracking as she looked at Spencer for any sort of reaction. The boy just looked up into her eyes and his face fell into concern.

"What's w'ong, Mommy?" he asked.

"I'm not-... she's-" JJ shook her head and turned to look at Aaron for help. He gaped at her blankly, shaking his head little.

"Not what?"

"Nothing, buddy. Come here," Aaron said, finally breaking the wall of pure disbelief that had suddenly built up.

Spencer smiled and hitched his rabbit up in his arms as he hurried down the hall, going straight past JJ in the threshold. She just watched Spencer as he got to Aaron and he helped the toddler up onto the couch and then into his lap. Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's middle and after a moment he pressed a kiss to the back of the boy's head. Spencer swiveled around so he was sat sideways on Aaron and able to look up at him.

"There's something we need to talk about, bud," Aaron mumbled. Spencer just stared at Aaron with his big eyes, his hands twisting his bunny around in nervous curiosity.

JJ sat down beside them, her eyes blazing into the side of Aaron's face. "Aaron," she hissed, pulling his gaze from Spencer to her. She swallowed nervously. "Are you sure?"

"He should know," Aaron said and Spencer nodded seriously.

"I s'ould know."

Aaron smiled, giving JJ one last reassuring look before turning his focus on Spencer.

"Spencer, you know you have another mommy, right?"

Spencer pursed his lips together thoughtfully and nodded. "But she tan't loot aftew me," he said in a serious voice and Aaron nodded.

Aaron tucked his hands under each other as he pulled Spencer closer to him. "And that we... you're adopted... you know that we adopted you?"

"Uh-huh! But I don't wememew my othew mommy and daddy. Only you!" Spencer punctuated the sentence with a warm hug around Aaron's chest that made the elder swallow both in anxiety and because it made his churning insides rise, a nasty taste of lingering sickness in his mouth. It was great to be held so highly in a child's mind but this was still Spencer, and his mother shouldn't have been forgotten.

"Well-... well, there's something we have to tell you."

Hotch glanced at JJ and she turned away, her eyes glimmering. He took a deep breath and gently pulled Spencer's arms from around him so he could look into his eyes.

"It's your biological mother, Spencer. Her names... Diana... that's her name. Buddy, she died."

Aaron stared down at Spencer's face as a confused expression crossed it. JJ looked over briefly and for a second she saw heartbreaking grief cross Spencer's face. He sobbed suddenly, burying his face into Aaron's shirt but before her fiancé could comfort him, he pulled back and wiped his face.

He shook his head, his lip poking out sadly. "I didn't know hew," he whispered sadly.

JJ and Aaron's eyes met sadly.

"We know, buddy. But she was your real mommy."

Spencer pressed his face into Aaron's chest, his eyes searching blankly ahead of him as he tried hard to remember.

"B-but I feel lite I know hew... why tan't I wemembew!"

Aaron held onto the boy as he broke down into tears. He whined in frustration, asking 'why' over and over.

* * *

JJ didn't sleep well that night. Spencer refused to go to bed or let Aaron go and they both fell asleep on the couch by the time JJ had Henry settled.

JJ woke up the next morning to find Spencer still tucked up under Aaron's arms. Aaron was breathing heavily his breath blowing Spencer's fringe as the boy scrunched his nose in his sleep. JJ grinned at the sight and stood by the door watching for a minute. The scene was disturbed by a chiming in JJ's pocket. She grabbed her phone as Aaron twisted on the couch, releasing a wide yawn.

He went to stretch when he felt something retraining his arms. He opened his eyes a little and saw little red cheeks in front of him. He chuckled sleepily and shifted his arm carefully from under the kid. Spencer whined and pressed himself closer to Aaron's chest. He dropped his hand into the boy's scruffy hair and glanced at the door.

JJ pulled her phone from her ear before looking up and smiling.

"Good morning. Comfy night?"

"Mmpf... who was that?" Aaron asked as JJ dropped her phone on the arm of the couch. She grimaced and entwined her fingers.

"My mother."

Aaron frowned.

"I might have forgotten that she was coming."

"Here!?" Aaron sat up, his eyes wide. JJ nodded sheepishly. "Today!?"

"Yes..."

"JJ! Didn't you think to tell me?"

JJ scowled. "I probably have told you, you just didn't listen. Besides, maybe it'll be good for Spencer to see her. He doesn't know what to feel right now."

Spencer heard his name and sat up on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and glanced at Aaron, his lips downturned.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Sad," Spencer muttered, falling back onto Aaron's chest and pulling his rabbit toward him. He felt Aaron's hands in his hair, pulling his tangled curls apart. "I-I don't know why," Spencer whispered. "I don't 'membew hew."

"It's alright. I know you're confused."

Spencer huffed and pulled himself upright again.

"Breakfast?" JJ asked, holding her hand out towards him and Spencer nodded, sliding off the couch and dragging his feet towards her.

* * *

Spencer went up to his room after breakfast, the action causing a worried exchange between JJ and Hotch.

The toddler walked slowly towards his bed and paused as he passed the bookcase. He glanced at the books lined inside and he cocked his head curiously at the large red book wedged right at the end.

He looked back at the doorway, checking to see if anyone had followed him. He turned back and trudged toward the book. He stopped and got heavily down to the floor, crossing his legs and staring at the book.

The small boy carefully reached forward and ran his finger down the broken spine. He felt a tingle of familiarity rise in him and a voice echoed in his head.

 _"Good choice, who will it be then? Come on, Spencer, you know the contents, pick one."_

Spencer blinked as the voice dispersed and he gripped his nails around the book's spine and slowly slid it out.

The front was a plush red, well worn but intact. He dropped the book in his lap and opened the hardback cover, revealing the first page.

"Love poems," he mumbled to himself as he read quickly through the contents. "Sixty-seven."

 _"Beautiful choice. That's from me, I used to read this to you when I could cradle you in one arm."_

Spencer blinked down at page sixty-seven as his biological mother's voice brimmed his mind. He stared at the words for a long moment until something splashed on the page, magnifying the word 'lost' in the middle of the poem.

He reached up gingerly and rubbed his eyes, finding them both wet. He smiled softly and started to read, another voice, a familiar one, reading with him in his head.

* * *

"You think he's okay?" Aaron sat anxiously on the couch, his eyes skimming the hallway for any movement on the stairs. JJ handed him his coffee before glancing up at the ceiling. She stood thoughtfully for a moment before shaking her head and sitting beside Aaron.

"I don't know. I'm not sure he remembers and he doesn't understand why." She sighed and took a deep sip of her coffee. She went to speak again when there was a knock at the front door. JJ coughed on her mouthful of coffee and set it down quickly.

"That's my mom," she said.

Aaron groaned and with his free hand he snatched up the blanket around his feet and tugged it up to his chin. "I'm still sick," he mumbled, clutching his warm mug and taking a sip.

JJ rolled her eyes and got up. She scowled playfully as she yanked the blanket down and Aaron yelled.

"Hey!"

"You know what she's like, sit up."

JJ continued walking as Aaron huffed and sat back up and set his shirt straight. She glanced at the stairs before opening the door, wondering if Spencer was alright.

"Jennifer, I thought you were going to make me wait even longer. It's not warm out here you know."

JJ forced her lips up into a smile.

"Mum," she said and opened her arms. Sandy shrugged off her bag, leaving it by the coat stand and leaned into the embrace, tucking her hands into each other after going around JJ's waist.

"You really should get some more meat on your bones," Sandy grumbled as she pulled back and looked JJ up and down. She smiled softly as JJ shut the door.

"I eat plenty, mum."

"Cheetos?"

"Actually the kids have been stealing them."

Sandy clasped her mouth suddenly. "The children," she whispered. She pointed to her bag with a grin. "I hope they're here. I won't be staying long, perhaps 'till after dinner. I got them some things from my holiday."

JJ sighed as her mum haphazardly lifted her bag and rested it on her knee. She rummaged for a minute as JJ watched with a passive frown. "You didn't have to get them things, mum. I'm pretty sure Penelope spoils them enough."

"They can never have too much. Where are they? Henry? Jack, Spencer!?"

JJ grabbed her mum and with a firm guiding hand she led her into the living room.

"Mum," JJ hissed, glancing back at the hallway before looking at her mother. "I need to talk to you before-"

"Grandma!" Henry cheered as he ran into the living room. Sandy turned just as Henry ran into her and she patted the boy's back when he wrapped his arms around her knees.

"Here's one," Sandy said. "So." Sandy let go of Henry, keeping her hand on his back as she turned. "What are we doing today?"

JJ glanced at Aaron and they exchanged a look.

"Well," Aaron started but JJ took her mum by the arm.

"Mum, there's something I need to tell you first. Um, Henry, go watch TV, I'm just going to talk to grandma in the kitchen," said JJ, raising an eyebrow at Aaron and leading her mum toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Henry, I think I found a Spider-Man slime video earlier, come see." Hotch patter the couch and Henry eagerly joined him.

"What's going on, JJ?"

JJ pulled her mum into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

"It's..." JJ glanced at the ceiling, an image of Spencer wrapped up in his bed with tears in his eyes flashing in her mind. She sighed and took a seat, motioning for her mum to do the same. "We can't go anywhere right now. Spencer had some bad news."

* * *

Sandy nodded at JJ as she started up the stairs. "Are you sure, mum?"

"I'll talk to him."

Sandy looked back up the stairs and started up it again. When she got to the landing she found Jack's room first. The door was pulled to and a red 'J' hung from a thumbtack stuck into the door. Henry's door was the other side, a blue 'H' hanging from his door as well as several haphazardly placed stickers. Sandy walked past those doors, opting for the one closest to Henry's with a mustard coloured 'S' hanging from it. The door was shut so Sandy pressed her ear to it before calling out. "Spencer?"

She listened carefully and waited. There was a small noise on the inside but nothing more.

Sandy pressed her palm on the handle and listened once more. "It's grandma, I'm going to come in."

She pushed down on the handle and slowly opened the door. The light was on and the curtains were drawn. Sandy shifted her gaze down to the bed where Spencer was sat, a big red book in his tiny lap, his own gaze just pointed blankly at the book.

Sandy pushed the door ajar and took a step toward Spencer. She paused when her foot caught an obstruction.

"Oh, I believe this little fella is yours," she said, picking up the nearly tattered rabbit and waving it. She paused and looked at the rabbit's leg. "I might need to help this poor bunny out. His arm's nearly falling off."

Spencer raised his head a little and stared at the rabbit. His eyes were blank but his face was downturned.

"Don't get wid of him," he mumbled. Sandy stopped gaping at the rabbit and she smiled softly at Spencer. She handed him the rabbit and he tucked it under his arm along with a more put-together one.

"I bet he's special to you," she said, slowly lowering herself on the small space by Spencer. The bed was small but luckily Spencer was too and so Sandy squeezed in easily.

Spencer's eyes were on the book again, avoiding Sandy's gaze. He nodded, pulling Darwin closer as he tried to focus on the book again. He felt Sandy's mothering hands on his shoulder and although he twitched a little, but let his shoulders sag.

"It's not nice to lose something special to you," she said. She continued to watch Spencer as he lost his place in the book. He raised his eyes a little, still not meeting Sandy's. "Or someone," she continued and finally Spencer looked at her.

Sandy sighed and swooped an arm around Spencer.

"You know what happens when someone dies?"

Spencer blinked. Of course, he knew... at least he knew what happened to the body, but he had a feeling Sandy was talking about the soul.

Sandy smiled at Spencer's conflicted expression. "I know nobody actually knows but we all believe something. And I believe that when we die we just move onto something new. I'm not sure what Jay...- mummy has been teaching you, but I always believed that when someone dies they move on to something we can only dream of. And they visit from time to time, to see how we're doing."

Spencer frowned and looked down at the carpet as he thought of Sandy's belief.

"But... I-I... what if I tan't wemembew them? W-will they still visit me?" Spencer asked quietly, his voice croaking a little from his hours of silence. Sandy's smile fell sadly and she squeezed Spencer's shoulder.

"Of course she will. You may not remember but as a mother myself, our children are our worlds. We love you no matter what. Your mother loved you, and although you may not remember your time with her, you know deep down you love her just as much."

Spencer felt something warm bubble inside him. A face popped briefly into his head, her hair blonde and short, her lips thin, her expression strained but happy. He smiled suddenly and clung onto Sandy's hand.

"Did your mommy tell you that?"

Sandy grinned. "She did. You know, sometimes I can't remember my mother either. She passed away when I was seventeen," she said. Spencer's face fell and Sandy clutched him tighter when tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay," she added. She reached down and brushed at Spencer's eyes. "I'm getting older now and I forget memories of her every day. But when I start to feel sad or angry at myself I just think that she's around me. I think that she's telling me it's alright. Because one day I'll meet her again. J-just... just like my first daughter."

Spencer pursed his lips and his shoulders slumped. Sandy squeezed one and leaned in close.

"It's okay to forget. We can't help it sometimes, you're still just a little boy, if you asked me about what I did as a girl I wouldn't be able to tell you a thing." Sandy winked and Spencer leaned against her. He hoped she was right.

* * *

Sandy didn't stay too long. She waited for Jack to get back from Haley's and with Aaron, she took the boys to the park.

Jack and Henry had been told about Spencer's mom and they pandered to him a little.

Sandy left after dinner and Spencer excused himself from the table.

JJ kept going back and forth upstairs to check on him until Jack and Henry also had to go to bed.

JJ stopped outside Spencer's bedroom door after pulling Henry's shut. She leaned on the handle and pushed it open just enough to see Spencer on his side, facing the wall.

JJ watched the child as he stared at the wall. She knew he wasn't sleeping. He shifted every few seconds, and his hands curled and twisted up in his rabbits at the same rate.

"Spence?"

JJ watched as Spencer slowly turned over, the sheets still up to his neck as he looked up at JJ. He smiled softly and pulled his rabbits up to his chin.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked and Spencer nodded.

JJ simpered at the sight. "Alright, it's late so you should try and get some sleep."

Spencer nodded again and stretched out his legs. He nestled his head in the pillow, grinning when he felt the bulky outline of the red book under his head.

* * *

 **This chapter was so hard to write, as you can tell by the delay. I didn't want to have the whole chapter on Diana's death since Spencer doesn't remember but I don't feel like I wrote enough on it now... and I skipped through time a lot.**

 **Next chapter I'll go off your prompts to write the funeral. But I'll get back to your ideas soon. Keep sending them.**

 **Ah, anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Please review.**

 **See you soon!**


	79. The Funeral

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

 **Shorter chapter because I take too long with bigger chapters. Also, I struggled to find motivation so please review. You may not think it but it really helps, even if it's a couple of words or just one, it means a lot.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Dave held onto the little hand as it began to tremble.He held it tight, rubbing along the back of the fingers when a poem was read. He even held it through the song in which he helped the small boy onto the chair to see the hymn sheet. He continued to hold the frail hand outside as they lowered the mother of the child whom the hand belonged to, into the ground.

Rossi sighed with half relief at the coffin's disappearance and he glanced down at Spencer. He had the urge to hoist the boy up into his arms and hold onto him. He hadn't been to a funeral himself for a long time but for Spencer it was a totally different situation.

The boy was staring at the hole, his eyes transfixed upon it, confused tears upon the border or his eyelids. Rossi knew that Spencer probably had no idea who that was. But he also had a feeling that somewhere inside Spencer's consciousness his old self was grieving immensely.

"Is it done?"

Rossi looked down at Spencer. He was still just staring ahead at the slowly increasing mound of earth. Most people had left at that point but Dave wasn't going to rush the boy. He stood straighter and looked on as Spencer was.

"I think so."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Do we have to leave?"

"No. We can stay as long as you like." Dave hesitated as he felt Spencer squeeze his hand nervously. He added, "we just need to be back at the airport by tomorrow morning, or we'll miss our flight."

Dave turned his head when he saw Spencer smile up at him. "I think I'm weady to leave," Spencer mumbled, looking back at the graves.

"I bet everyone's missing you already," Dave said.

"I miss dem too," Spencer said. "They pwobably miss you too!"

Dave chuckled. "Yea, they all love me. They can't live without David Rossi."

Rossi looked over at the lingering attendants and to his dismay he found the eyes of a man staring at them with a look of panic.

Dave stared at William Reid for a moment then both their eyes fell upon Spencer who was none the wiser.

They seemed to communicate to each without words. Rossi imagined the conversation they were exchanging:

' _Still a child then?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'I see he's cared for.'_

 _'He's safe with us.'_

William opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He looked down at Diana's grave and he inhaled deeply.

Spencer noticed the intense staring contest and he tilted his head in William's direction.

William seemed surprised by Spencer's interest and he raised his hand in a feeble wave. Spencer scowled and looked up at Rossi. He waved back awkwardly and scooted closer to Dave.

William looked at Spencer for a prolonged moment before he nodded and turned away sadly.

Rossi watched him go with one of his eyes twitching suspiciously. He thought the father would at least come and say hello. His and Spencer's relationship had never been great but he was still Spencer's biological father.

He felt Spencer shift and he turned his gaze down to see the boy staring up at him with his eyes wide and curious. He cocked his head and tugged Dave's shirt.

"What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Who was dat?" Spencer whispered, pointing a small finger at the spot where William had been. Dave followed the finger and watched the spot for a moment. Finally he shook his head and bent his knees so he was closer to Spencer's height.

"Nobody you need to know."

"Otay. Tan we go home?"

Dave grinned and reached forward, ruffling his fingers through the young boy's curls. Spencer smiled back as Dave nodded.

"Yea, we're goin back to the hotel then we'll go home in the morning, but not for long."

He stood up and took Spencer's hand again. Spencer frowned but started following Rossi, his small feet working double to keep up.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out."

Dave went on walking, as Spencer hurried along beside him.

"Whewe awe we going? You said not fow long... whewe awe we going?"

Dave chuckled. "You'll find out soon."

"Who else knows, does Dewek know?"

"Just me. Come on, kiddo."

"But I wanna know. Is it a holiday?!"

"Spencer-"

"It is! Is evewyone 'toming?" Spencer started to hop excitedly. Dave was shaking his head, a fond smile raising his lips.

"They won't say no," he replied, not bothering to glance down, knowing full well from the scuffle in the kid's steps that he was squirming eagerly.

"Tome on! You tan tell me," Spencer pleaded, dancing cautiously around a grave, very careful not to be disrespectful.

Dave finally looked down. He laughed at the suppressed look of glee on Spencer's soft face, his eyes were lit up wildly and although they were still red from tears, something eager bloomed inside.

"It begins with 'D' but I haven't even asked your parents y-"

"Denmawk _?"_

Dave scowled with a smirk growing on his face. "Not quite Denmark, try something closer."

"Oh... um... Dublin?"

Dave shook his head and Spencer pressed his fingers to his lips. "I tan't think of anything else," he said.

Rossi rolled his eyes and glanced at Spencer who was walking along with a thoughtful expression. "Try... Disneyland."

"DISNEYLAND!"

* * *

 **Next chapter is number 80 so of course I had to throw in a bit of Disney.**

 **Sorry for the briefness of this, I just needed to get past this part of the story.**

 **See you soon, please review.**


End file.
